Destins croisés
by lexiane
Summary: En fin de saison 3, Veronica demande à Logan de sortir de sa vie définitivement. Il la prend au mot et décide de quitter la ville. Dix ans plus tard, que sont-ils devenus ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: DESTINS CROISES

**Auteur** : lexi

**Disclamer** : Veronica Mars appartient à Rob Thomas, UPN, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire et les nouveaux personnages le sont.

**Pairing** : Veronica & Logan, of course !

**Résumé** : En fin de saison 3, Veronica demande à Logan de sortir de sa vie définitivement. Il la prend au mot et décide de quitter la ville. Dix ans plus tard, que sont-ils devenus ?

Dans mon histoire, Logan est parti juste après sa dispute avec Veronica, il n'a jamais su qui était responsable pour la vidéo et n'a jamais cassé la figure à Gory. Pour les autres changements, Lamb est toujours en vie (juste pour le fun !), Mac s'est remise avec Bronson et Keith avec Alicia Fennell.

Les flashbacks et les pensées sont en italique (ou en caractères normaux dans les passages en italique).

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

New York, 2018

Logan Echolls jeta son stylo sur le bureau d'un geste frustré et s'adossa à son siège avec un soupir. Il posa la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, espérant vaguement que ça suffirait à dissiper son début de migraine. Il était tellement fatigué que les lettres du document qu'il était en train de lire dansaient devant ses yeux. Depuis le temps, il était habitué aux semaines de cinquante heures, mais celle-ci avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Et la rencontre de l'après-midi n'avait rien arrangé.

S'il y avait une personne qu'il ne s'était pas attendu pas à rencontrer au détour d'une rue, c'était bien lui. Richard Casablancas Jr, quitter Neptune, paradis des riches et temple du surf, pour New York et sa neige de janvier ? On devait avoir basculé dans la quatrième dimension… Passé les premières secondes de stupeur, son ancien ami l'avait invité à prendre un verre, invitation qu'il avait accepté après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Il pouvait se permettre une pause d'une bonne heure – vu le rythme infernal de sa semaine, ce n'était certainement pas son patron qui lui reprocherait de souffler un peu.

Dick l'avait traîné dans un de ces bars qui fleurissaient au cœur de Manhattan et ils s'étaient calés autour d'une table, Logan commandant un sandwich en plus de leurs deux bières. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il débarque au tribunal avec l'estomac vide et un taux d'alcoolémie en pleine ascension… Le juge allait adorer.

_- Alors, Dick, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York ? Moi qui pensais que jamais personne n'arriverait à te faire quitter la côte ouest…_  
_- Ma copine est venue voir ses parents et je l'accompagne, l'avait renseigné Dick. Chiant à mort, mais j'ai récupéré en douce des invitations pour la première du dernier film de Sarah Jessica Parker. Et j'ai envie de tester les petites new-yorkaises, il parait qu'elles sont pas farouches…_

_Logan avait secoué la tête d'un air amusé. Trente ans et toujours aussi délicat ! Il n'y avait que Dick pour voir dans une présentation officielle à sa belle-famille une occasion de tromper sa copine. 'Copine'… N'était-on pas sensé abandonner ce genre de qualificatif à la fin du lycée, d'ailleurs ? Il avait détaillé son ami pendant que celui-ci parlait de sa vie à L.A., ses dernières conquêtes en date, sa dernière beuverie en date… Les cheveux blonds toujours aussi décolorés par le soleil, la peau toujours aussi bronzée, toujours aussi inconséquent. Le même Dick, avec dix ans de plus._

_Alors que son ami l'entraînait sur le chemin des souvenirs, une impression d'irréalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Ça devait faire quatre ou cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir quitté hier. Même attitude, mêmes centres d'intérêt, même discours. Oui, le même Dick. Mais Logan avait du mal à reprendre le fil de la conversation, à s'intéresser à ces péripéties Dick-esques, même s'il devait admettre que ce genre de conversations surréalistes lui manquait parfois – comment passer en l'espace deux phrases d'une discussion sur la circulation new-yorkaise à une discussion sur le bien fondé de la dernière augmentation mammaire d'Alyssa Milano resterait à jamais un mystère pour lui – tout comme le fait d'oublier ses dossiers l'espace d'une pause déjeuner lui faisait un bien fou._

_Mais à la seconde où il s'était fait cette remarque, toutes ses préoccupations lui étaient revenues à l'esprit. Il avait regardé sa montre à nouveau, étonné de voir qu'il était déjà presque l'heure de rejoindre le tribunal. Il avait interrompu Dick avec un sourire d'excuse._

_- Désolé, Dick, mais j'ai une audience dans moins d'une demi-heure, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester…_

_Son ami l'avait regardé quelques instants d'un air perplexe._

_- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée de te voir déguisé en avocat…_

_Logan avait eu un geste impatient._

_- Je suis substitut du Procureur, Dick, pas avocat, avait-il corrigé machinalement._

_Son ami avait haussé les épaules._

_- Ouais, c'est pareil, tu es devenu un gratte-papier._

_Logan avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, avant de réaliser que se lancer dans une explication complexe sur la différence entre le Ministère public et les avocats de la défense dans le système judiciaire américain ne servirait à rien. Tout ceci dépassait de loin la compréhension de Dick. Il avait secoué la tête et souri._

_- Oui, et bien le gratte-papier doit retourner bosser, avait-il fini par dire. Tu es à New York jusqu'à quand ?_  
_- Je repars dans deux jours… à moins que je rencontre Kim Cattrall et que j'arrive à la persuader de passer quelques jours en ma compagnie, avait lâché Dick d'un air rêveur. J'ai toujours pensé que cette fille était une vraie chaudasse… Je sens que je vais adorer cette première !_  
_- Je crois me souvenir que Sarah Jessica Parker et elle étaient brouillées, l'avait renseigné Logan, presque désolé de lui casser son fantasme. Alors je doute qu'elle soit là._

_Dick avait affiché une moue déçue._

_- Pas grave, Sarah Jessica est bonne, elle aussi…_  
_- Elle est mariée._  
_- C'est sensé être un problème ? s'était étonné Dick._

_Un flash de Kendall, nue sous un peignoir négligemment fermé, avait brièvement traversé l'esprit de Logan. Il avait fait une grimace, s'abstenant de tout commentaire._

_- Si jamais tu veux qu'on se voie un soir avant que tu repartes, appelle-moi, ok ? avait-il dit en se levant de table. Tu as mon numéro._

Il avait laissé un billet de vingt dollars sur la table pour payer la note et quitté le bar. Il était retourné au tribunal et avait plaidé comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois ces cinq dernières années, avant de rentrer au bureau et de se plonger dans le dossier suivant. Un autre jour, une autre affaire… Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était fatigué et sa rencontre avec Dick avait réveillé des souvenirs qu'il n'aimait pas remuer. Neptune, son père, Veron…

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau, observant pensivement le ballet des gens dans la rue en contrebas, rentrant chez eux d'un pas pressé. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qu'elle devenait, ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie – était-elle mariée ? Avait-elle des enfants ? – mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour arrêter d'y penser très vite. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de suffisamment urgent requérant son attention immédiate pour l'empêcher d'y penser.

- Monsieur Echolls ?

La voix le tira de ses pensées et il se retourna pour découvrir sa secrétaire debout sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui, Joan ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose avant que je m'en aille.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, merci, je vais m'en aller aussi. Passez une bonne soirée.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, son regard se posa sur la pile de dossiers posée sur son bureau et il soupira. Il adorait son job, malgré les heures supplémentaires, la difficulté des affaires, la pression… Un autre soir, il serait probablement resté encore une bonne heure, histoire de s'avancer un peu, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur. Après avoir empoché son téléphone, il récupéra sa veste, glissa son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche et emboîta le pas à sa secrétaire, un dossier sous le bras.

* * *

Neptune, 2018

Veronica jeta son stylo sur le bureau d'un geste frustré et s'adossa à son siège avec un soupir. Elle posa la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, espérant vaguement que ça suffirait à dissiper son début de migraine. Bon sang, elle s'était absentée seulement quelques semaines, comment les dossiers avaient-ils pu s'accumuler à ce point ? Léo était venu aider son père pourtant… Ne jamais tomber malade, c'était ça le secret. Keith passa la tête à la porte et sourit.

- Déjà fatiguée ? plaisanta-t-il. Tu es là depuis seulement deux heures, tu devrais avoir honte de toi…

Veronica secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- C'est ça, marre-toi ! En attendant, je me demande comment on en est arrivé là…, dit-elle avec un soupir. Tu as démarché tous les paumés de Neptune, histoire d'ensevelir ma vie sociale sous les dossiers ? Parce qu'autant te le dire tout de suite, si on continue à ce rythme, c'est bien parti pour réussir…

Mais en même temps, si elle avait une vie sociale, ça se saurait, hein ? Elle avait lâché son dernier petit ami en date il y a six semaines – _non, le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais de moi, je ne suis pas prête pour vivre quelque chose de sérieux_ – et depuis, sa vie sentimentale était l'équivalent du désert du Sahara… C'était donc si difficile de rencontrer LE type qui lui donnerait envie de ralentir la cadence ? Pourtant, elle en rencontrait des hommes bien, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il fallait toujours qu'elle finisse par s'en aller… ou par leur faire comprendre qu'elle préférait qu'ils s'en aillent. Difficile de se débarrasser de certaines habitudes…

- Veronica… Veronica ?

Elle se redressa, brusquement tirée de ses pensées.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs…  
- C'est ce que je constate, dit Keith, redevenu sérieux. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, chérie, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin…

Veronica réprima un geste agacé. Il y a quelques semaines, elle s'était écroulée au beau milieu du dîner de Thanksgiving et le médecin avait diagnostiqué un surmenage. Rien d'étonnant à ça, depuis qu'elle avait démissionné du Bureau et était revenue travailler avec son père à Mars Investigations, elle enchaînait les semaines de cinquante heures… Ils avaient du travail à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, la réputation de sérieux et d'efficacité de Mars Investigations ayant depuis quelques années largement dépassé les frontières de Neptune. Veronica pensait sincèrement qu'un troisième enquêteur ne serait pas de trop, mais pour le moment, elle refusait de l'envisager. Elle tenait trop à leur petit business père/fille pour accepter qu'un étranger vienne y mettre son nez.

Mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Keith l'avait obligée à prendre quelques semaines de repos, la menaçant de l'embaucher, cette fameuse troisième personne, si elle ne se montrait pas raisonnable. Alicia et Wallace l'avaient appuyé, et même Mac s'était mise de la partie, la traîtresse. De toute façon, elle avait dû capituler, même la personne la plus obstinée du monde ne pouvait tenir le coup quand son corps la lâchait. Et encore, le sien avait pu se remettre avec quelques semaines de repos. Celui de Keith, en revanche…

Le cœur de son père avait commencé à avoir des ratés il y a trois ans et ils avaient dû rayer de la liste de leurs activités la traque de évadés/libérés sur parole/criminels en fuite. Trop éprouvant pour Keith et Veronica ne se sentait pas de se lancer dans ce genre d'aventure en solitaire. De toute façon, ils gagnaient suffisamment bien leur vie sans ça. Divorces, fraudes, tromperies en tout genre, rien ne valait les classiques. Mais parfois, elle se disait que ce serait bien de dégoter une affaire qui sortait de l'ordinaire, histoire de casser un peu cette routine dans laquelle ils commençaient à s'enfermer. Et en parlant de nouvelles affaires…

Elle entendit le tintement de la porte et regarda un couple d'une quarantaine d'années pénétrer dans leur cabinet. Inconnus au bataillon – nouveaux clients, donc. Keith se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Cliff pour une sombre histoire de libéré sur parole… Tu peux te charger de ça ou bien je leur dis de revenir plus tard ?  
- Non, ça va, je m'en occupe, je me disais justement que j'avais envie d'un peu de changement…  
- Bien.

Keith salua les nouveaux venus en récupérant sa veste et partit. Veronica se leva pour les accueillir.

- Bonjour, je suis Veronica Mars, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
- Ben Kingsley, se présenta l'homme en lui serrant la main. Et voici ma femme, Helen.

Veronica retourna s'installer derrière son bureau pendant que le couple s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- Tout d'abord – et pardonnez-moi si vous me trouvez un peu rude – mais j'aimerais vous poser une question, demanda Monsieur Kingsley.  
- Je vous en prie.  
- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait partie du FBI, mais que vous en étiez partie. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi ?

Veronica soupira. Elle devrait inscrire la réponse à cette question sur sa carte de visite. Tous les clients à qui elle avait à faire la lui posaient à un moment donné. Comme si le fait de ne plus faire partie du FBI était une preuve d'incompétence notoire…

- J'ai démissionné, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. J'aime agir comme je l'entends, même si ce n'est pas toujours de la façon la plus… conventionnelle. Disons que j'ai découvert que suivre les ordres et les règlements au pied de la lettre, ce n'était pas pour moi…, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

L'homme acquiesça.

- Nous avons longuement hésité à venir vous voir, vous, plutôt que la police… Et je ne suis toujours pas sûr que nous ayons choisi la meilleure option.  
- Tout dépend dans quelle mesure vous voulez voir votre affaire résolue rapidement, dit Veronica avec un petit sourire. Le bureau du shérif n'est pas toujours des plus… efficace.  
- C'est ce que nous avons entendu dire. Et c'est ce qui nous a décidé, en fait.

Veronica attrapa un stylo et un bloc-notes.

- Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène ? demanda-t-elle.

Le couple échangea un regard. La femme fouilla dans son sac à main et en tira un rectangle cartonné qu'elle posa sur le bureau. La photographie d'une adolescente – 16/17 ans, estima Veronica – blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Voici notre fille, Krista, expliqua la femme. Elle vient d'avoir 17 ans et elle a disparu il y a cinq jours. Nous voulons que vous la retrouviez.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais pourquoi avoir attendu cinq jours avant de signaler sa disparition ?  
- Au début, nous pensions qu'elle reviendrait. Nous nous sommes disputés, elle et moi, le week-end dernier, et nous pensions qu'elle était en colère, qu'elle voulait… vous savez, prendre ses distances. Mais nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle, ni aucun coup de téléphone et nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter. Alors, j'ai appelé ses amis, fait le tour des endroits où elle pourrait être et personne ne l'a vue cette semaine…  
- Vous pensez qu'elle est partie à cause de cette dispute ?

Madame Kingsley acquiesça.

- A propos de quoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? demanda Veronica.

Ce fut le mari qui répondit cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas le père de Krista, je l'ai adoptée quand elle n'avait que quelques mois. Nous avions décidé que nous le lui dirions quand elle serait plus âgée, quand elle serait plus à même de comprendre, mais vous savez ce que c'est…  
- Pas vraiment, non, reconnut Veronica.  
- Nous avions peur de sa réaction, avoua Helen Kingsley. Plus le temps passait et plus ça devenait difficile… Et puis, il y a trois mois environ, elle cherchait de vieilles photos et elle est tombée par hasard sur son extrait de naissance…  
- … sur lequel elle est inscrite 'née de père inconnu', compléta son mari. Alors bien évidemment, elle a commencé à poser des questions et nous avons dû lui dire la vérité. Et comme on s'y attendait, elle l'a très mal pris.

Madame Kingsley soupira.

- Je lui ai expliqué que son père nous avait laissé avant sa naissance, qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer un enfant et qu'il était décédé depuis, mais elle posait toujours plus de questions, elle voulait en savoir toujours plus, et j'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas avoir très bien géré la situation. Parler de tout ça m'est difficile, même après tout ce temps, admit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Elle a dit que si sa mère ne pouvait pas lui parler plus de ses origines, alors elle essayerait de trouver quelqu'un qui le pourrait, reprit son mari. Krista a toujours été une jeune fille sérieuse, mais ces dernières semaines, ses professeurs se sont mis à se plaindre de son comportement, de la baisse de ses résultats… Elle a même commencé à sécher les cours.  
- Votre fille est élève à Neptune High ? demanda Veronica.  
- Oui, confirma Helen Kingsley. Elle est en dernière année.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce alors que Veronica, perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle allait faire à partir des renseignements qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Ben Kingsley reprit la parole.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous allez nous aider ? demanda-t-il.

Il prit un air presque suppliant.

- Je sais que pour vous ça ne doit être qu'une banale fugue, mais nous sommes vraiment inquiets. Nous pourrions essayer de la retrouver nous-mêmes, mais nous ne savons même pas par où commencer… Utilisez les moyens que vous voulez, le prix n'est pas un problème.

Veronica s'en serait douté. Les vêtements que portaient Helen Kingsley devaient à eux seuls représenter la totalité de son salaire mensuel, qui était déjà plutôt confortable. Elle sourit.

- Je prends votre affaire, ne vous en faîtes pas, les rassura-t-elle. J'aurais juste besoin de quelques renseignements supplémentaires – son numéro de téléphone portable et de carte de crédit, entre autres choses. Est-ce que votre fille a un ordinateur personnel ?  
- Oui.  
- J'aurais besoin que vous me laissiez y jeter un coup d'œil et que vous me donniez son adresse e-mail et son mot de passe.

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Nous connaissons son adresse e-mail, mais pas son mot de passe.

_Mac, Mac, Mac… J'en connais une qui va faire des heures sup', cette semaine…_

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai… Je voudrais aussi la liste de ses amis et… Votre fille a-t-elle un petit ami ? demanda Veronica.

Helen Kingsley fit la moue.

- En… quelque sorte, dit-elle. Il s'appelle Billy Morgan, il est étudiant en informatique à Hearst. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plus ou moins séparés, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi… Toujours est-il que je les ai entendu se disputer plusieurs fois, continua-t-elle, et je sais qu'ils parlaient de cette histoire de père biologique.  
- Bien, je creuserai de ce coté là aussi.

Après avoir récupéré leurs coordonnés et convenu de passer chez eux dans la soirée pour récupérer l'ordinateur portable de Krista, Veronica les reconduisit vers la sortie. Au moment de partir, Madame Kingsley sembla hésiter.

- Vous savez, finit-elle par dire, Billy est un gentil garçon. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de notre fille. Il a la tête sur les épaules.  
- Vous savez quand votre fille et lui se sont vus pour la dernière fois ?  
- L'après-midi du jour où Krista a disparu. Notre voisine nous a dit qu'elle avait vu sa voiture garée devant chez nous.  
- Donc il doit être le dernier à l'avoir vu avant qu'elle disparaisse…, réfléchit Veronica. Quel est le nom de votre voisine ? Il se pourrait que j'ai à lui parler pour lui demander plus de précisions…

Helen Kingsley fit la grimace.

- Est-ce vraiment utile ? demanda-t-elle. Elle est tellement désagréable… Elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner son avis tout, en particulier quand on ne le lui demande pas ! Les tenues de Krista, son petit ami que nous devrions avoir honte d'accueillir chez nous car il ne fait pas 'partie de notre monde', notre gazon pas suffisamment entretenu, le gâteau pour la réunion de quartier pas assez cuit… Si elle apprend la fugue de notre fille, vous pouvez être sûre que tout le quartier va en faire des gorges chaudes…

Veronica lui sourit.

- Je vous promets de ne m'adresser à elle que si c'est vraiment nécessaire…, assura-t-elle.

Benjamin Kingsley jeta un regard à sa femme et soupira.

- Caruthers, dit-il. Madison Caruthers.

Ce fut au tour de Veronica de faire la grimace. Madison Caruthers, autrement dit Madison Sinclair. Fabuleux. La garce en titre de Neptune, encore plus imbuvable – oui, c'était possible – depuis ses épousailles avec le fils de l'un des plus riches entrepreneurs de la région. Ça lui apprendrait à souhaiter un peu de changement… En tout cas, Helen Kingsley pouvait être rassurée, s'il y avait une personne à qui Veronica ne parlerait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité – genre fin du monde – c'était bien Madison Caruthers.

* * *

_Neptune, 2007_

_Logan bataillait avec ses boutons de manchettes. Voilà pourquoi il ne portait jamais de chemise – les boutons de manchette. Mais lui et Veronica sortaient ce soir, alors il faisait un effort niveau tenue vestimentaire… Il y a encore quelques semaines, lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle, il avait vraiment pensé que, cette fois, c'était définitif. Mais elle était revenue et ils avaient repris leur relation doucement, progressant pas à pas. Un dîner en tête-à-tête leur avait semblé être un moyen comme un autre de sortir de leur routine. Il entendit la porte de la suite s'ouvrir et tourna la tête pour regarder Veronica approcher. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tenue._

_- Un jean ? Quelle audace ! fit-il remarquer avec un sourire amusé. J'espère que le maître d'hôtel suit les tendances…  
__- Est-ce que tu as couché avec Madison quand on a rompu cet hiver ? demanda-t-elle sans autre forme de procès._

_Ce fut comme si une tonne de briques lui tombait sur la tête… Ok, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé le début de la soirée. Il envisagea l'espace d'une seconde de lui mentir, mais c'était Veronica. Si elle lui posait la question, c'était qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il baissa la tête d'un air coupable._

_Veronica sentit la nausée lui remonter à la gorge… Il avait osé. Avec tout ce que Madison lui avait fait, en sachant à quel point elle la haïssait, il avait osé. Quand est-ce qu'il apprendrait à réfléchir avant d'agir ? Il lui avait menti. Et le résultat final était qu'elle souffrait. Encore. A cause de lui._

_- Je t'avais demandé franchement ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
__- Et j'ai menti, avoua Logan. Franchement ? Tu n'avais pas à connaître ce genre de détails. Je savais que tu aurais du mal à avaler le truc avec Madison.  
__- De quel truc est-ce que tu parles ? Le truc genre 'elle m'a droguée' ou le truc où je me traînais jusqu'à m__a voiture le lendemain matin en me demandant où était passée ma virginité et qu'elle avait marqué 'salope' sur mon pare-brise ? C'est ça que tu pensais que j'aurai du mal à avaler ?_

_Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _

_- Ça me rend vraiment malade… Si j'avais pu manger quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, je crois que je vomirais sur ton plancher.  
__- On était séparé à ce moment là.  
__- Tu sais ce que je pense d'elle ! explosa Veronica. Il n'y aurait pas pu y avoir un moment pendant que vous le faisiez où tu aurais pu penser à quel point je déteste le fait de te savoir avec elle ?  
__- Ce n'était pas comme ça.  
__- Non ? Tu veux une autre version ? railla-t-elle, portant la main à sa tempe. Parce que j'ai un million de scènes écoeurantes qui tournent dans ma tête là, tout de suite.  
__- Je n'essayais pas de te blesser, dit-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction._

_Elle recula, comme si sa proximité lui était soudain insupportable._

_- Oh, vraiment ? Imagine si tu avais essayé !_

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Logan sur les talons._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

_Elle se retourna pour lui faire face._

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? continua-t-il calmement, comprenant qu'il était en train de la perdre.  
__- Faire que ce ne soit pas vrai ? dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Sortir ça de ma tête et faire en sorte que je n'y pense plus jamais ?_

_Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation._

_- Parce qu'à moins que tu puisses faire ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier._

_Elle quitta la suite comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses et il comprit que, cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de nouvelle chance pour eux._

* * *

New York, 2018

Logan observait le petit homme rondouillard faire nerveusement les cent pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire et soupira. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il arrêterait de se planquer derrière cette vitre sans teint et irait punaiser ce pauvre type contre le mur en lui expliquant de façon très détaillée ce qu'il allait lui faire s'il ne crachait pas le morceau… Il voyait d'ici les gros titres – "Logan Echolls, substitut du Procureur le plus prometteur de l'État de New York, rétablit les châtiments corporels en salle d'interrogatoire".

Parce que, oui, il était Procureur, garant de l'Ordre et de la Justice. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre et sentit monter en lui un fou rire nerveux en pensant à ses années lycée. Il en connaissait quelques uns qui pleureraient de rire s'ils le voyaient en ce moment. Logan Echolls, aimant à problème et roi des embrouilles, obligé de dorloter un comptable véreux dans l'espoir de le voir se retourner contre son patron dans le respect le plus scrupuleux de la légalité… Le destin avait un curieux sens de l'humour.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se disait que les lois étaient en fin de compte le fléau de la société. Ou alors qu'il s'était trompé de carrière… Il aurait dû devenir flic, histoire d'avoir au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir bousculer un peu les suspects. Ou alors Président des Etats-Unis – _votez pour moi et je vous promets de rétablir cette bonne vieille loi du talion, vous savez, œil pour œil, dent pour dent…_ Et au lieu de ça, il poireautait derrière une putain de vitre en évitant de penser à la pile de dossiers qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Tout ceci n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Sans compter que regarder cette boule de nerfs faire les cent pas commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et le capitaine à la tête de la section criminelle de la police de New York entra, l'inspecteur chargé de l'interrogatoire sur les talons.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps, lâcha-t-il avec exaspération.

Logan eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Capitaine. Monsieur Randall désire autre chose pour se sentir plus à l'aise parmi nous ? railla-t-il. Un verre de champagne ? Un menu gastronomique peut-être ?

L'inspecteur Vaughan dissimula un sourire.

- Juste un avocat, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. De toute façon, il est tellement nerveux qu'on pourrait lui apporter du caviar qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'avaler.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Il ne parlera pas.  
- Mettez-lui encore un peu la pression, il finira peut-être par craquer, tenta le Capitaine Crawford. Ce type n'a rien d'une petite frappe, c'est juste un bureaucrate…  
- Un bureaucrate qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui a demandé un avocat, fit remarquer Logan. Faites-le appeler, dans l'hypothèse où il viendrait à parler, je ne veux pas que son témoignage soit déclaré irrecevable parce qu'on n'aurait pas respecté les droits de ce glorieux personnage…  
- A la seconde où son avocat sera là, on ne tirera plus rien de lui, lâcha l'inspecteur Vaughan, découragé. On sait tous qui lui signe ses chèques…  
- C'est votre boulot, de lui délier la langue, moi, je m'occupe seulement de la paperasse ! explosa le substitut, exaspéré. Et vous êtes en train de me faire perdre mon temps !

Les deux hommes le regardèrent en silence quelques instants, surpris par son éclat. Logan se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

- Désolé, j'ai eu une semaine difficile…, lâcha-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Leurs regards revinrent se poser sur le comptable de l'autre coté de la vitre.

- Retournez l'interroger, ordonna finalement Crawford à son inspecteur. Moi, je m'occupe de l'avocat.

Il quitta la pièce et l'inspecteur Vaughan se tourna vers Logan.

- Tu as dormi combien d'heures, cette nuit ? Tu as l'air encore plus crevé qu'hier…  
- Mon petit Kyle, tu caches sacrément bien ton coté mère poule, tu sais ça ? lâcha Logan, sarcastique.  
- Je suis très sérieux.  
- Sans blague… Tu veux un délai approximatif ou une chronologie détaillée des évènements de la soirée ?  
- La version courte, j'ai un interrogatoire sur le feu.  
- Dîner chez Trish à 20 heures, retour à la maison à 23, coucher à minuit pile.  
- Tu as prétexté des dossiers à revoir pour t'éclipser tôt, devina Kyle.  
- Ouaip.  
- Mais tu n'as pas pu échapper à LA conversation sur vos 'projets d'avenir', continua-t-il en mimant les guillemets.  
- Nope.

Kyle soupira.

- J'ai dit version courte, pas monosyllabes. Ça t'ennuierait d'être un peu plus explicite ?  
- Non, lui assura Logan. Mais je n'ai pas d'interrogatoire sur le feu, MOI…

Son ami sourit.

- Juste une petite amie qui meurt d'envie de te passer la corde au cou, fit-il remarquer avec malice. Voilà pourquoi je préfère les relations courtes.

Logan secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux qualifier une baise d'une nuit de 'relation', même courte…  
- Parce que pendant quelques heures, nous sommes très très… liés ?

Logan sourit et tapota sa montre.

- Tic tac, l'heure tourne et l'avocat est en route, fit-il remarquer.  
- Tu rêves si tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, le prévint Kyle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai réussi à persuader Gabriel que sa femme survivrait à une soirée sans lui, donc on a rendez-vous à 20 heures au Mama Lodge. Ce soir, tu passes sur le grill, vieux !  
- Occupe-toi de notre 'client' d'abord. Hors de question que je te parle si tu n'arrives pas à lui délier la langue. Ma réputation serait bien trop mise à mal ! plaisanta Logan.  
- Me voilà regonflé à bloc…

Logan regarda son ami repasser en salle d'interrogatoire et s'asseoir en face de leur homme. Il soupira à nouveau, sachant que même Kyle aurait du mal à en tirer quelque chose. Paul Randall était bien trop terrifié pour ça.

Logan connaissait ce genre de type, il en avait croisé des dizaines ces cinq dernières années – petits scribouillards gérant de gros paquets d'argent sale, sachant très exactement ce à quoi ils étaient mêlés, mais se donnant bonne conscience car ils ne faisaient pas directement le sale boulot. Paul Randall en était le parfait cliché, avec ses petites lunettes rondes et son costume bien coupé. Villa dans un quartier huppé, école privée pour les enfants, femme inscrite au Country Club… Logan était né riche et ne s'en était jamais caché, mais même si son père était un connard fini, il pouvait dépenser ses millions avec la conscience tranquille – plus ou moins. Ce type promenait sa dégaine de bourgeois dans une Mercedes flambant neuve payée avec l'argent du plus gros réseau de prostitution de la côte est.

Et il était terrifié, donc il ne parlerait pas. Parce qu'entre passer quinze ans à l'ombre ou se prendre une balle dans la tête, le choix était vite fait… Viktor Vassili n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa délicatesse. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle – trafic de came, proxénétisme, paris clandestins, il menait de main de maître son petit business, avec une discrétion remarquable. Et bien entendu, c'était à Logan qu'on avait refilé le dossier. Tu parles d'un cadeau empoisonné… Plus de huit mois qu'ils bossaient tous sur cette enquête et ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que tourner en rond.

Ça leur avait pris un moment pour réunir suffisamment d'éléments pour pouvoir convoquer au poste le comptable attitré de Vassili. Avec ce type, ils tenaient enfin une chance d'avancer un peu, d'obtenir des renseignements neufs qui viendraient grossir un dossier à charge déjà bien épais. Sauf que Paul Randall était terrifié, qu'il ne parlerait pas, et que du coup, la frustration de Logan menaçait d'atteindre des sommets aussi élevés que l'Empire State Building. Il se concentra sur la conversation qui se déroulait de l'autre coté de la vitre.

- Toujours rien à dire ? demandait calmement Kyle. Aucune envie subite de soulager votre conscience ?  
- Où est mon avocat ? répéta Paul Randall pour la dixième fois. Je vous ai demandé un avocat.  
- Et j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd. Il est en chemin.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Kyle soupira.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous avez peur, mais dès que votre avocat sera là, vous savez comment les choses vont se passer. Vous ne pourrez plus rien dire, dit l'inspecteur avec un sourire désabusé. C'est Vassili qui lui verse son salaire et il fera en sorte que vous ne mettiez pas son patron dans l'embarras. Même si ça veut dire vous laisser condamner à sa place…  
- Si je parle, je suis mort, affirma le comptable avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Bon sang, rien que le fait d'être dans cette pièce risque de faire de moi un homme mort, que je parle ou non ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'arrêter…  
- Vous aidez au blanchiment d'argent d'un réseau de crime organisé, vous allez en prendre pour dix ans, minimum, le détrompa Kyle. A moins que vous ne nous donniez de quoi faire pencher la balancer en votre faveur… Nous pouvons vous protéger. Le substitut du Procureur s'est déjà entendu avec le FBI pour vous faire entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins.

Pour être précis, les négociations étaient encore en cours, mais ça, il se garderait bien de le lui dire. Mais loin de se laisser convaincre, l'autre secoua la tête.

- Ça ne suffira pas. On peut courir toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, il finit toujours par vous retrouver… Et s'il ne s'en prend pas à moi, il s'en prendra à ma famille. Essayez de comprendre, supplia-t-il.  
- Le FBI fait disparaître une bonne dizaine de personnes chaque année, il sait ce qu'il fait, lui assura Kyle. Vous ne craindrez plus rien.  
- Allez dire ça à Linski, répliqua sèchement Randall.

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Logan fronça les sourcils. Linski ? Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu prononcer ce nom là et pourtant, il connaissait le dossier par cœur… Il s'empressa de noter le nom en prenant mentalement note de tuer le prochain agent fédéral qui franchirait la porte de son bureau. Coopération entre les services, mon œil…

- Qui est Linski ? demanda Kyle de son coté.

Le comptable se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Ça suffit, dit-il. Je ne dirais plus rien tant que mon avocat ne sera pas là.

Logan lâcha un soupir et tapa discrètement sur la vitre, demandant à Kyle de le rejoindre. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire juste à temps pour voir l'avocat tant attendu arriver. Logan sortit dans le couloir, laissant Paul Randall seul avec son conseil.

- Alors, on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Kyle.  
- Je retourne au bureau, on n'en tirera plus rien, lui dit Logan. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur ce Linski.

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Les renseignements, ce n'est pas trop ta partie…  
- Il a mentionné ce type quand tu as abordé la question du programme de protection des témoins, lui fit remarquer Logan. Mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas dans les fichiers de la police que tu vas découvrir qui c'est… Et dire que je négocie avec les fédéraux pour faire disparaître Randall depuis deux mois et qu'ils n'ont jamais parlé ce type, alors qu'il est visiblement connecté à Vassili d'une façon ou d'une autre…  
- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas…  
- Et bien, au pire, ce sera une fausse piste de plus, je ne suis plus à ça près.  
- Je doute qu'ils te donnent ce type sur un plateau…  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Je commence à en avoir marre de ces querelles de clocher, lâcha Logan avec exaspération. Et que je garde mes informations pour moi, et que je ne te les donne que si tu me parles des tiennes… J'ai l'impression de jouer les arbitres dans une cour de récréation, ça commence à m'énerver.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je vais piquer ma gueulante, ça devrait faire son effet. Après tout, ce ne sera que la centième fois ce mois-ci…  
- Donc, j'annule le resto de ce soir.  
- Non, ça me fera du bien de décompresser un peu. On se retrouve à 20 heures, comme prévu. Tiens-moi juste au courant pour Randall s'il change d'avis…  
- Tu peux toujours rêver.

Kyle regarda Logan s'en aller, parlant déjà au téléphone avec son agent de liaison au FBI, et secoua la tête. Certains jours – comme aujourd'hui – il se réjouissait de n'être qu'un flic… Il n'aurait jamais été capable de jongler avec ses dossiers comme le faisait Logan sans se choper un ulcère. Mais ça ne le surprenait pas. Déjà à la fac, son ami faisait preuve d'une capacité de concentration impressionnante… Et puis, passer une après-midi entière à s'engueuler au téléphone avec des bureaucrates souffrant d'un sérieux complexe de supériorité ? Oui, il bénissait définitivement le ciel de n'être qu'un simple flic…

* * *

Neptune, 2018

- Il n'y a rien.  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Veronica. Aucun numéro de téléphone, ni message suspect ?

Mac secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Non, juste le contenu normal d'un ordinateur appartenant à une adolescente normale, confirma-t-elle en rendant à Veronica l'appareil. Mails aux copines, photos d'Orlando Bloom torse nu, musique et vidéos. Idem pour l'historique des sites visités, rien que les classiques.  
- Génial…

Veronica soupira. Si ça avait été aussi facile, ça aurait été trop beau… Elle était passée la veille récupérer l'ordinateur de Krista chez ses parents et Mac l'avait rejointe entre midi et deux pour lui filer un coup de main – craquer son mot de passe et vérifier la liste de ses connexions Internet, notamment. Elle y serait parvenue toute seule, mais ça lui aurait pris beaucoup plus de temps et elle savait que, dans les cas de fugues, les pistes avaient tendance à refroidir très vite.

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Environ deux fois par semaine, Mac la rejoignait au bureau et elles bavardaient pendant que son amie faisait ses tours de magie informatiques. Veronica avait proposé de la payer pour ça, mais Mac avait refusé – elle créait des sites Internet en free-lance et gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour ne pas avoir besoin de revenus supplémentaires. Elles étaient juste tombées d'accord sur le fait que ce serait Veronica qui paierait le déjeuner. Elle tendit à Mac un emballage en carton d'où s'échappait une appétissante odeur de cuisine chinoise et son amie entama son repas avec enthousiasme. Veronica sourit.

- Si tu continues à manger comme ça, tu vas exploser !  
- J'ai décidé que pendant les cinq prochains mois, je ne priverai de rien ! Je vais bientôt ressembler à une montgolfière de toute façon, dit-elle en montrant d'un geste vague son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Autant me faire plaisir !  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu arriverais à piquer à Wallace son titre de glouton de l'année !  
- Wallace n'est pas enceinte.  
- Encore heureux… Vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel il était quand Abby attendait leur fille, j'imagine sans peine ce que ça aurait été si c'était lui qui l'avait portée pendant neuf mois !

Mac se mordit les lèvres.

- Bronson a déjà appris par cœur le manuel du parfait papa, avoua-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Et je n'en suis qu'à mon quatrième mois de grossesse ! J'imagine ce que ça va être quand le bébé sera là…

Veronica sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la jalouser un peu. Elle ne désirait pas particulièrement avoir des enfants – du moins, elle en voulait, mais pas tout de suite, son rôle de marraine lui convenait parfaitement – mais elle devait admettre qu'elle les enviait un peu, Wallace, Mac, et même son père, avec leurs maris, femmes et enfants. Ça lui pesait parfois de rentrer chez elle et de n'y retrouver que le silence et la solitude.

Étrangement, c'est dans ces moments là que Veronica se mettait à penser à Logan. Était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Après leur désastreuse entrevue à New York il y a dix ans, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il devenait. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie, après tout, et il avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Alors qu'il aurait été dans son tempérament de suivre son parcours à la trace, elle avait délibérément choisi de laisser le dossier Logan Echolls soigneusement clôt. Parce que Logan, c'était une vieille blessure qui ne s'était jamais complètement refermée, des pensées qui commençaient un peu trop souvent par un _'et si… ?'_.

Il lui avait fallu du temps et pas mal d'aide pour comprendre qu'elle était souvent l'artisan de ses propres déceptions. A trop demander aux autres, à refuser de les laisser entrer complètement dans savie, ils finissaient forcément par la décevoir ou par s'en aller. Logan en avait été le parfait exemple. Même s'il était en partie responsable de l'échec de leur couple, elle avait enfin admis que son attitude y avait été pour beaucoup. Et cette réalisation avait été particulièrement pénible… et douloureuse. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle sortait toujours avec des hommes qui étaient aussi différents de lui que possible… Peur de s'attacher autant ? Peur de souffrir autant ? Et pendant ce temps, ses amis faisaient leurs vies et elle restait seule…

Mac la regardait d'un air inquiet, ne sachant que trop bien ce à quoi elle pensait. Ils avaient tous eu peur lorsque Veronica était tombée malade quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle travaillait beaucoup, voire trop, et en un sens, cet avertissement avait été le bienvenu, il l'avait obligé à lever le pied. Mais même si physiquement, elle allait bien, Mac continuait à se faire du souci. Elle savait que l'annonce de sa grossesse avait été un choc pour Veronica, la renvoyant plus durement encore à son célibat. Ce n'était pas par faute de rencontrer du monde, pourtant. Veronica était jolie, intelligente et drôle, mais dès que les choses devenaient un peu trop sérieuses, ses petits amis finissaient par l'agacer – trop collants ou pas assez quelque chose – et elle prenait ses distances.

Mac se demandait si Veronica réalisait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de l'homme de ses rêves, sa description correspondait en tout point à un certain jeune homme dont le nom était tabou depuis dix ans… Wallace et elle n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis de Logan, loin de là. Wallace n'avait jamais complètement réussi à avaler le passage à tabac de Piz en première année de fac, quant à Mac, il l'avait toujours mise assez mal à l'aise – trop sarcastique, trop snob à sa façon, avec des fréquentations quelque peu douteuses – mais s'il y avait une chose qu'ils lui reconnaissaient tous les deux, c'était que le jeune homme était amoureux fou de Veronica. Ils avaient même envisagé d'essayer de le retrouver à une époque, essayer de renouer le contact dans l'espoir de faire réagir leur amie, mais ils avaient vite laissé tomber l'idée. A quoi bon ? C'était loin, tout ça…

- Veronica ? demanda Mac entre deux bouchées. Tout va bien ?

Son amie acquiesça.

- Ça va. Je réfléchissais à la suite des évènements, mentit-elle.

Mac fit la moue, pas dupe, mais ne releva pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? se contenta-t-elle de demander.  
- Et bien, j'ai passé la matinée à interroger les amies de Krista et j'ai fait chou blanc. Idem avec son téléphone portable, elle ne l'a pas utilisé depuis une semaine. Je suppose qu'elle en a acheté un prépayé. Cette gamine a l'air plutôt maligne…

Mac leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fuguer parce qu'on découvre que son père n'est pas son père, tu trouves ça malin ? Je dois être sacrément stupide pour être restée chez moi alors que mes DEUX parents ne sont pas mes parents…

Veronica sourit.

- Elle a retiré dix mille dollars avec sa carte bleue à Neptune le 4 janvier, reprit-elle. Elle sait que, quand on part seule à l'aventure, on ne part pas les mains vides. Mais depuis, aucun mouvement bancaire.  
- Donc, la piste s'arrête là ?  
- J'essayerai l'aéroport et la gare routière plus tard, elle a forcément utilisé l'un ou l'autre – je préfère ne pas envisager l'alternative de l'auto-stop pour le moment. Mais d'abord, le petit ami, c'est le prochain arrêt sur ma liste. D'après la mère de Krista, ils se sont disputés au sujet de son père biologique, il doit forcément être au courant de quelque chose.

Elle pianota sur son propre ordinateur le temps de trouver l'adresse.

- Sheila Morgan, 44 ans, divorcée, 5633 Parklane Street. Deux enfants – Billy, né en 1999, et Kathryn, née en 2003. Il y a neuf chances sur dix pour que Billy soit sur le campus, mais c'est à mi-chemin de Hearst, je vais commencer par là, on ne sait jamais.

A cet instant, la porte de Mars Investigations s'ouvrit et une fillette en salopette rouge fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Veronica !

La jeune détective l'attrapa au vol alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras en souriant.

- Hayley ! Tu m'as manqué, ma puce !

Keith entra à son tour, hors d'haleine, et salua Mac. Veronica l'accueillit d'un air faussement réprobateur.

- Vous avez encore fait la course dans les escaliers ? dit-elle en secouant la tête. Papa… Tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable avec ton cœur…  
- Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi, Veronica, c'est moi, le père, tu te souviens ?

Sa fille se pencha et récupéra la pile de message posée sur son bureau. Elle les tendit à Keith qui commença à les examiner.

- Le premier est urgent, fit-elle remarquer.

Keith fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

- C'est toujours urgent quand ça vient de nos amis de la haute société…

Il soupira.

- Bien, je m'occuperai de ça quand j'aurai déposé Hayley à l'école.  
- Je peux le faire, si tu veux, dit Veronica. Je dois sortir et c'est sur mon chemin.  
- Je ne sais pas si…  
- Oh, oui, papa, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! scanda Hayley. Veronica a une décapotable, ELLE !

Le regard de Keith se posa sur la fillette et Veronica sut que c'était dans la poche. Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à ses filles, alors comment le pourrait-il lorsqu'elles se liguaient toutes les deux contre lui ? Elle échangea avec Mac un regard amusé. Avec son teint couleur caramel et ses yeux verts, Hayley était la petite princesse de la famille. Lorsqu'Alicia était tombée enceinte quelques semaines seulement après avoir épousé Keith, ça avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, surtout pour l'intéressée qui n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un autre enfant passé quarante ans.

Mais ça avait été une bonne surprise, en fin de compte. Hayley était le trait d'union entre tous les membres des familles Mars et Fennell, ce qui la rendait encore plus précieuse à leurs yeux. Vive, drôle et intelligente, Veronica l'adorait et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Elle qui avait toujours apprécié son statut de fille unique avait savouré la moindre minute passée au sein de cette fratrie que Darnell, Hayley, Wallace et elle étaient devenus après le mariage de leur parents.

- Bien, dit finalement Keith. Mais dans ce cas, il faut vous partiez tout de suite ou vous allez être en retard.

Avec un hochement de tête, Veronica glissa son ordinateur dans son sac et se tourna vers Mac.

- Je te dépose ?  
- Non, je vais marcher. J'en profite tant que je peux encore voir mes pieds ! plaisanta-t-elle en se levant.  
- Si tu veux finir le chinois, papa, ne te gène pas, dit Veronica. Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment.

Keith se pencha vers les différentes boites en carton posées sur le bureau – une en particulier – et prit soudain un air très intéressé. Veronica la lui subtilisa sous le nez.

- Pas celle-là, c'est beaucoup trop gras, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Son père soupira d'un air de martyr.

- Au secours, je suis un père brimé.  
- C'est parce qu'on t'aime, dit Veronica avec malice.  
- C'est parce qu'on t'aime beeaauucoup, renchérit Hayley en lui tendant les bras.

Keith se baissa et laissa sa fille lui planter un bisou sur la joue, avant qu'elle ne glisse sa main dans celle de Veronica et que les deux ne s'en aillent. Mac eut un sourire amusé.

- Vous réalisez qu'elles vous mènent par le bout du nez, pas vrai ? lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- Ouste ! la chassa Keith avec un sourire moqueur.

Mac récupéra son sac et emboîta le pas aux deux sœurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir déposé Hayley à l'école, Veronica prenait la direction des quartiers sud de la ville. Elle tourna quelques minutes avant de trouver Parklane Street et finit par se garer devant une jolie maison, petite, mais bien entretenue. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle fut accueillie par une femme dans la quarantaine qu'elle supposa être Sheila Morgan.

- Madame Morgan ? demanda-t-elle. Sheila Morgan ?

La femme acquiesça.

- Bonjour, je suis Veronica Mars, la salua la jeune détective en montrant sa plaque. J'ai été engagé par Monsieur et Madame Kingsley pour enquêter sur la disparition de leur fille.  
- Krista a disparu ? s'étonna Madame Morgan.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Votre fils ne vous en a pas parlé ?

La femme se rembrunit.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mon fils ces derniers temps, lui apprit-elle. Il passe la majorité de son temps sur le campus ou bien à traîner je ne sais où…  
- Je ne sais où… ? dit Veronica, l'incitant à lui en dire plus.

Madame Morgan hésita.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mis à fréquenter des gens pas très recommandables…, finit-elle par dire. Je l'ai vu rentrer plusieurs fois avec des bleus. Depuis quelques semaines, il ne revient à la maison que très rarement et, quand il daigne se montrer, il ne me parle pas beaucoup. J'ai dû rencontrer Krista deux ou trois fois, c'est tout.  
- J'en déduis qu'il n'est pas chez vous aujourd'hui…  
- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, vous devriez essayer sur le campus.  
- Entendu, dit Veronica. Merci et excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée.

En regagnant sa voiture, la jeune détective songea à Helen Kingsley qui se réjouissait que sa fille ait trouvé un garçon ayant 'la tête sur les épaules'. Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Comme il était facile de se tromper sur les gens… Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dégotter Billy Morgan, couvert de bleus ou non.

* * *

_Neptune, 2007_

_Lorsque Logan entendit sa voix dans l'entrée, il se prépara mentalement à l'affrontement. Après Parker, Veronica… Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Vu de quelle façon elle l'avait viré de Mars Investigations la veille, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur son état d'esprit… Et comme il s'y attendait, elle entra dans sa chambre comme un ouragan._

_- Il a du mal à respirer à cause de ses côtes, annonça-t-elle d'une voix rageuse. Il a cinq points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière !  
__- Seulement cinq ? railla Logan.  
__- Tu es cinglé._

_Et à cet instant, elle le pensait vraiment. Pour qui se prenait-il pour jouer les justiciers de cette façon ? Ils ne sortaient plus ensemble. Il avait été le premier à tourner la page avec Parker, comment osait-il porter un jugement sur Piz alors qu'il était le moins irréprochable des deux ? Se filmer en train de coucher avec sa copine à son insu, c'était un truc que lui ferait, pas Piz._

_Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était faux, que son arrogance et son mépris n'étaient que la façon qu'avait Logan de cacher ses émotions. Ses blessures. Elle avait tellement voulu croire qu'il avait changé… Et au lieu de ça, il l'avait trompée avec Madison. Peu importe qu'ils aient été séparés ou non, Logan Echolls était savait toujours comment la blesser comme personne… Ça n'arriverait pas avec Piz._

_- Tu ne savais pas qu'il vous filmait ! explosa Logan.  
__- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait !  
__- Oh, je t'en prie, Veronica ! Qui d'autre aurait pu ou aurait voulu faire ça ?  
__- Voilà ce que je sais – ce n'était pas Piz et ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
__- On n'essayait pas de rester amis ? objecta-t-il. En tant qu'ami, j'étais en colère pour ce qui t'arrivait. Quelqu'un est sensé payer pour ça, ce n'est pas une de nos règles ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire preuve d'une confiance aussi… aveugle envers Piz ? Veronica Mars ne faisait confiance à personne, Veronica Mars était rancunière, Veronica Mars rendait coup pour coup, Veronica Mars n'était certainement pas conciliante. Ils étaient fait du même bois, tous les deux, ils ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds. Comment pouvait-elle…_

_- On a essayé d'être amis, ça n'a pas marché, trancha Veronica, un air déterminé sur le visage. C'est à cet instant précis, Logan, là, tout de suite, où c'est tout simplement terminé._

_Elle inspira profondément._

_- Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Définitivement._

_Il la regarda refermer les portes de la suite dans un brouillard, comme assommé. Elle n'avait pas dit ça, c'était impossible… Même elle ne pouvait se montrer aussi cruelle. Comment, après tout ce temps, ne pouvait-elle pas avoir compris à quel point il avait besoin d'elle ? Comment, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pouvait-elle le rayer de sa vie sans le moindre état d'âme ?_

_Il resta debout un long moment, avant de s'asseoir lentement sur son lit, la réalité le frappant comme un coup de poing. Il réalisa avec lucidité qu'ils avaient atteint aujourd'hui le point de non retour. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie de boire ou de déprimer. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, la peine, la culpabilité. Il voulait arrêter d'étouffer, apprendre à vivre sans que le passé ne pèse sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Et il ne pourrait pas le faire ici, avec Veronica Mars regardant constamment par-dessus son épaule._

_Alors, il allait partir et laisser Neptune derrière lui une bonne fois pour toutes._

**TBC...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Neptune, 2018

Veronica sourit en entrant sur le parking de l'université de Hearst, repérant une silhouette familière qui, appuyée sur le capot de l'une des voitures, lui faisait signe de se garer devant lui. Alors qu'elle coupait le contact, Weevil se pencha à sa fenêtre.

- L'univers des hautes études te manquait ? plaisanta-t-il. Non, laisse-moi deviner, ce sont les soirées arrosées, les bizutages à la chaîne et les concours de tee-shirts mouillés qui te rendent nostalgique…  
- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être l'héroïne du remake de _College Attitude_…

Weevil secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Tes références cinématographiques se dégradent avec le temps, V., tu m'inquiètes…

Veronica grimaça.

- J'ai bien peur que ces cinq semaines passées à tourner en rond chez moi n'aient légèrement endommagé mon cerveau… L'inactivité est mère de tous les vices, c'est bien connu !

Le latino redevint sérieux.

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Très bien, répondit sèchement Veronica, agacée que tout le monde lui pose cette question. Tu as le renseignement que je t'ai demandé ?

Weevil acquiesça et tira un post-it de sa poche alors que la radio qu'il portait à la ceinture se mettait à grésiller, crachant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles.

- Je ne veux pas te retarder, Eli, tu dois avoir du boulot, dit-elle.

Toujours employé sur le campus, le jeune homme avait acquis au fil du temps plus de responsabilités. Il gérait maintenant l'ensemble des équipes chargées de la maintenance de la fac et passait son temps à courir à droite à gauche. Il haussa les épaules.

- Il est presque six heures, tu ne crois quand même pas que les braves petits fonctionnaires de Hearst bossent encore ?  
- Alors, comme ça, tu fais des heures sup' rien que pour moi ? s'exclama Veronica, joignant les mains d'un air faussement extatique. Mon héro…

Il lui tendit le carré de papier avec un sourire amusé. Fairchild Hall, chambre 360, c'est donc là que se cachait Billy Morgan…

- Tu es sûre que ton Roméo sera là ? demanda Weevil alors qu'ils prenaient la direction des dortoirs.

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Je sors de chez sa mère, elle a l'air de le penser.  
- Et tu penses qu'il sera au courant de quelque chose au sujet de la petite Krista ?

Veronica s'arrêta net.

- Comment sais-tu que j'enquête là-dessus ?

Weevil haussa les épaules.

- Mon cousin est employé comme chauffeur chez les Kingsley depuis l'été dernier, lui apprit-il. Les domestiques parlent… Et puis, c'est lui qui les a conduit chez toi hier.  
- Et il ne serait pas au courant de quelque chose, par hasard ?

Weevil secoua la tête.

- Si c'était le cas, il me l'aurait dit, je crois qu'il a un faible pour la gamine… Et il sait qu'il m'arrive de bosser avec toi.  
- Dommage.

Ils remontèrent le couloir du bâtiment Fairchild avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre qui les intéressait. Veronica frappa sans hésitation et entendit quelqu'un s'agiter à l'intérieur. Le battant s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme et elle fronça les sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas le fameux petit ami… En tout cas, pas celui qu'elle avait vu en photo dans la chambre de Krista.

- Je cherche Billy Morgan, annonça-t-elle en montrant sa plaque de détective. On m'a dit que c'était sa chambre.  
- Pourquoi, il a des ennuis ? demanda l'étudiant d'une voix soupçonneuse. J'avais demandé à partager ma chambre avec un colocataire clean, alors s'il a des ennuis…  
- T'occupe, mon grand, le coupa Weevil. On veut juste savoir où il est.

L'étudiant le regarda d'un air méfiant, mais finit par hausser les épaules en voyant qu'il avait affaire à un membre du personnel de la fac.

- Il a parlé d'un truc à faire pour son cours d'informatique. Je crois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son partenaire de travaux pratiques… Vern Matthews, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.  
- Et tu sais où ils devaient se retrouver ? demanda veronica.  
- Non, mais la chambre de Vern est à l'étage du dessous. Numéro 204.  
- Merci.  
- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il a fait ? demanda l'étudiant d'un air franchement curieux, cette fois-ci.

Veronica ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Ils descendirent un étage plus bas et elle soupira, espérant que leur recherche de Billy Morgan ne finirait pas en jeu de piste sur le campus… L'étudiant qui lui ouvrit cette fois-ci lui laissa suffisamment de champ de vision pour qu'elle remarque qu'il était seul dans sa chambre.

- Je m'appelle Veronica Mars, je suis détective privé, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis à la recherche de Billy Morgan et on m'a dit qu'il serait peut-être avec toi.  
- Il aurait dû, lâcha l'autre, visiblement énervé, mais il m'a posé un lapin. Ça fait la troisième fois ce mois-ci et on est sensé finir notre exposé pour la fin de la semaine !  
- Navrée de l'apprendre, dit la jeune détective pour la forme.  
- C'est la dernière fois que je bosse avec lui, continua l'étudiant avec exaspération. Je commence à en avoir marre de ces conneries…

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- J'avais cru comprendre que c'était un gars sérieux, pourtant, fit-elle mine de s'étonner, prenant soin de ne pas parler des 'fréquentations douteuses' que Sheila Morgan avait mentionnées.  
- Ben voyons ! dit le fameux Vern d'un ton moqueur. Ouais, il était sérieux… les deux premiers mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve plus intéressant à faire qu'aller en cours !  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Les cartes, ma petite dame, la renseigna-t-il d'un air exaspéré. Il joue, et pas de petites sommes. Du coup, quand il gagne, il est euphorique, et quand il perd, il fait n'importe quoi.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pour ne pas se pointer pour finir un exposé qui compte pour moitié dans notre note du semestre, il doit être soit sacrément en veine, soit sacrément désespéré…, railla-t-il.  
- Tu sais où il joue d'habitude ? demanda Weevil. Sur le campus ? Au Bay View Club ? Chez Keaton ?

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Keaton ? Bailey Keaton ? s'étonna-t-elle. Depuis quand il fait dans les salles de jeu clandestines ? Il se contente de jouer les bookmakers, d'habitude…  
- Il fait quelques extras quand c'est la basse saison pour les paris.

L'étudiant regarda Weevil d'un air perplexe, se demandant visiblement depuis quand l'université embauchait des délinquants en puissance. Il finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, aucun de ceux-là, dit-il. Je l'ai entendu parler d'un truc genre lynx, une fois. Power lynx ? River lynx ?

Veronica eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Le River Styx ?  
- Ouais, c'est ça.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ravalant un juron.

- Merci, lâcha Weevil.

Ils prirent congé du jeune homme et le latino la raccompagna à sa voiture.

- Je t'accompagne là-bas, dit Weevil. Hors de question que tu y ailles seule.

Veronica hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- On se retrouve devant chez eux à 22 heures ? On verra bien si 'Roméo' se pointe…  
- Ok, à ce soir.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna rapidement, regardant d'un air pensif la silhouette de Weevil rapetisser dans son rétroviseur. Madison Sinclair, les Fitzpatrick… C'était comme si son enquête s'était donnée le mot pour faire remonter à la surface tous les pans les plus merdiques de son passé. Et dire qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal pour laisser tout ça derrière elle… Pour mener une vie normale.

Elle fit la grimace. Qui croyait-elle leurrer ? Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se contenter de l'ordinaire bien longtemps…

* * *

_Neptune, 2008_

_- J'ai loué _Troie_ ! annonça joyeusement Piz en la rejoignant à la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui, soirée pizza-vidéo !_

_Veronica retint un soupir et vida son plateau dans la poubelle._

_- Tu n'as pas envie de… Je ne sais pas, changer un peu ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas se montrer trop rabat-joie. On pourrait sortir, par exemple ?_

_Alors qu'il allait répondre, elle rajouta précipitamment._

_- Pas le bowling ! J'en ai un peu marre, du bowling, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Je sais que Neptune n'est pas la ville la plus animée, mais on doit bien trouver quelque chose de différent à faire, pour une fois !_

_Piz grimaça, passant son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils quittaient la salle._

_- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas…  
__- Ils repassent _Marie-Antoinette_ au Paradisio, ça fait des mois que je veux aller le voir. Ça reste un film, après tout, mais ça nous fera bouger un peu ! dit Veronica, s'efforçant de convaincre son petit ami._

_Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il tripait sur _Troie, Spiderman_ et _Bad Boys_, alors qu'elle était plutôt _Virgin Suicide, The Big Lebowski_ et _Casablanca_… Alors _Marie-Antoinette_ ? Savait-il même qui c'était ? Elle se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'elle se montrait mesquine._

_Piz était adorable, doux, prévenant. Le petit ami parfait. C'est juste que parfois, elle avait envie d'un peu moins de prévenance, et d'un peu plus de… folie. D'imprévu. Il lui arrivait de regretter les distractions made in Logan Echolls, leurs virées en yacht à Catalina sur un coup de tête, leurs visites au musée d'Art contemporain de Los Angeles, les rétrospectives Kubrick au cinéma d'art et d'essai… Parce que, malgré tous ses défauts, Logan avait toujours montré une incroyable soif d'apprendre. Ils n'étaient pas légion, les ados de quinze ans déjà capables de citer les grands auteurs aussi facilement que les répliques de films de série B…_

_Veronica avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait renoncé à compter les soirées pizza-vidéo après les vacances de Noël. Elle ne savait même plus à quel moment les films avaient remplacé les discussions, la complicité… le sexe. Et Piz et elle ne sortaient ensemble que depuis neuf mois… Bon Dieu, après deux ans d'une relation en pointillé, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Logan et elle n'avaient jamais été capables de renoncer, c'était les contacts rapprochés. Se toucher, se respirer, s'embrasser… Et oui, le sexe._

_Elle se secoua intérieurement, réalisant que ses pensées étaient en train de l'entraîner sur un chemin dangereux. Il n'y avait pas à comparer. Piz était Piz et Logan était Logan. Logan était arrogant, irresponsable et mauvais pour sa santé mentale. Piz était adorable, doux et prévenant. Ils n'avaient pas reçu la même éducation, n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens, ni le même caractère, alors il fallait qu'elle arrête de les comparer sans arrêt. Elle ne le faisait pas lorsque Logan était encore à Neptune, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Elle reporta son attention sur son petit ami._

_- Maintenant que j'ai loué _Troie_, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, non ? On n'a qu'à proposer à Mac et à Wallace de se joindre à nous, ce sera sympa…, tenta de la convaincre le jeune homme avec une petite moue._

_Veronica soupira et il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras._

_- Je te promets qu'on ira voir _Marie-Antoinette_ la prochaine fois._

_Elle se retint de lui dire que, la prochaine fois, le film ne serait plus à l'affiche. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle lui sourit. Et alors que Piz se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle repoussa très loin le souvenir d'un jeune homme au sourire sarcastique qui se serait probablement débrouillé pour lui offrir une projection privée…_

* * *

New York, 2018

Logan adorait dîner au Mama Lodge. Il avait découvert ce petit restaurant italien lors de sa première année passée au Bureau du Procureur et y avait traîné ses amis plus ou moins de force. Depuis, et après avoir sympathisé avec la propriétaire, ils y venaient souvent, se calant sur l'une des banquettes au fond de la salle, parlant de boulot, de femmes ou de tout le reste. Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé d'être rattaché à l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes – ou USV, pour les gens de la maison – il y a trois ans, il avait craint que le quotidien des crimes sexuels soit trop lourd à gérer. Finalement, il tenait plutôt bien le choc, mais il devait admettre que les moments de détente comme ces dîners entre amis étaient une vraie bouffée d'air frais.

Et ce soir, cerise sur le gâteau, Gabriel était là. Depuis que sa femme avait accouché quelques semaines plus tôt, leur ami avait hésité à la laisser seule avec le bébé. Il avait fallu les trésors de persuasion déployés par Kyle et l'assurance de sa femme qu'elle arriverait à survivre une soirée sans lui pour le décider, mais il était là. Sans compter la perspective alléchante de la fameuse conversation sur la vie privée… de Logan, bien sûr. Gabe étant marié, Kyle étiquetté dom juan notoire – et donc incapable de garder une fille suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle devienne un sujet de conversation constructif – il ne restait que Logan de disponible.

Parfois, il regrettait l'époque de la fac, quand les discussions sur le sujet universel qu'étaient les femmes se limitaient à comment éviter de croiser la dernière conquête en date de son colocataire en allant à la salle de bain le matin – parce que si elle ne pouvait pas vous reconnaître, ça évitait le traditionnel "pourquoi ton copain ne me rappelle pas ?" qui ne manquait jamais de suivre – et n'étaient pas polluées par des considérations aussi bassement matérialistes que le coût et la grosseur du diamant sur une bague de fiançailles…

Et il y en avait eu, des filles qui avaient défilé pendant les quatre années ou le trio avait partagé un appartement près du campus de Columbia, même si Logan avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur ses deux amis en la matière. Sa nonchalance, ses sarcasmes, son nom de famille et surtout, ses millions, faisaient de lui une proie très prisée par les étudiantes. Ça l'avait amusé au début et puis, au fil des années, il avait été trop pris par ses cours, la nécessité de faire ses preuves sur d'autres plans, pour que les filles restent une priorité.

Donc, sujet du jour – Trish, petite amie attitrée du grand Logan Echolls. Il reprit une bouchée de sa pizza alors que Kyle se frottait la nuque d'un air perplexe.

- Si ce n'est pas un ultimatum, ça y ressemble beaucoup, fit-il remarquer après que Logan leur ait narré son dîner de la veille.  
- Ressemble seulement ? railla Logan. "On emménage ensemble et tu ralentis coté boulot, sinon je te quitte"… Crois-moi, c'est un ultimatum. En fait, elle aurait pu marquer ultimatum en rouge sur son décolleté que cette phrase aurait toujours été plus claire !  
- En même temps, vous avez tous les deux trente ans, vous vous voyez depuis deux ans… Tu t'attendais à quoi ? s'étonna Gabriel.  
- Tu pourrais arrêter deux minutes ta pub façon 'je nage en pleine félicité conjugale, rejoignez les rangs des mariés-et-fiers-de-l'être' et compatir à mes problèmes ? lâcha Logan en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il grimaça.

- Bon sang, je commence à parler comme Bridget Jones…  
- Et comme elle, tu vas finir seul, dévoré par des bergers allemands, plaisanta Kyle.  
- Et c'est là qu'on voit à quel point Kyle est l'homme de la situation quand il s'agit de dispenser des conseils sensés, dit Gabe en secouant la tête. Où est le problème avec Trish ?  
- Il n'y a pas de problème ! Elle est belle, drôle, intelligente et on s'entend à la perfection. Pourquoi les gens pensent-ils que l'étape suivante doit forcément être le mariage ?  
- Elle ne te demande pas de l'épouser, juste d'emménager chez toi.  
- Et de réduire mon emploi du temps.  
- Sur ce point, elle n'a peut-être pas tort, reconnut Kyle avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de vacances ?

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est reparti…  
- Je suis sérieux ! Tu bosses plus de cinquante heures par semaine !  
- Et j'ai l'air au bord de l'épuisement ?  
- Non, tu gères même très bien, mais le surbooking constant, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour la vie de couple, fit remarquer Gabe.  
- Et alors quoi, je devrais choisir mes petites amies en fonction de leur adaptabilité à mes horaires ? "Salut, je m'appelle Logan. Je suis disponible pour m'envoyer en l'air entre 22 heures et 5 heures du matin. Je fuis les dîners en tête à tête et l'idée même du mariage me donne de l'urticaire. Intéressée ?"

Ses deux amis le regardèrent en silence quelques instants.

- Quoi ? finit-il par demander avec exaspération.  
- Je trouve étonnant que tu refuses même d'envisager l'idée qu'elle vienne vivre chez toi, c'est tout, finit par dire Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Je ne refuse pas de l'envisager, c'est juste…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste frustré.

- Quand on se sépare après, c'est la galère.

Kyle manqua s'étrangler.

- Attends, attends, tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule. On parle d'une fille avec qui tu pourrais faire ta vie et toi, tu refuses d'emménager avec elle parce que ce sera trop compliqué quand vous allez rompre ? Si tu pars comme ça, alors il est clair qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle te plaque tout de suite…  
- … dit le type qui n'est jamais sorti avec une femme plus d'une semaine.  
- On ne parle pas de moi, ici, mais de toi, le remballa sèchement Kyle. C'est quoi, ton problème ? Elle n'est pas brune ?

Logan fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Pardon ?  
- Trish est rousse et toutes tes ex sont brunes, c'est ça le problème ? Parce que ce n'est pas plus dingue que ce que tu viens de dire, crois-moi !  
- Toutes mes ex ne sont pas brunes, corrigea machinalement Logan.

Lilly était blonde. Hannah était blonde. Veronica était blonde. Kyle avait raison, toutes ses petites amies étaient brunes… sauf celles qui avaient vraiment compté. Il remarqua le regard surpris de ses deux amis et se maudit d'avoir répondu trop vite. A quoi servait de rester muet sur le passé si c'était pour laisser échapper ce genre d'informations dans un moment d'inattention ?

- Lilly était blonde, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

L'histoire Lilly Kane était connue de tous et était à elle seule un argument en faveur d'une psychothérapie à vie. Avec un peu de chance, ils éviteraient de creuser plus avant la raison de son aversion pour les blondes. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose de certaine, c'était que le nom de Veronica Mars n'atterrirait jamais dans une de leurs conversations, même par inadvertance. Son regard s'assombrit à son souvenir et il vida son verre de vin d'un trait.

- Et non, le fait que Trish soit rousse n'est pas un problème, continua-t-il avec sourire sarcastique.  
- Toutes les femmes ne sont pas Lilly Kane, tu sais, fit remarquer Gabriel.  
- Si Lilly Kane était le problème, crois-moi, il serait réglé depuis bien longtemps, répliqua sèchement Logan. Et je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Gabe acquiesça, renonçant à l'interroger plus. Comme à chaque fois que le passé de Logan était abordé, ce dernier s'était refermé comme une huître. Que le nom de Lilly Kane ait été prononcé était déjà extraordinaire en soi…

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle emménage chez toi, ni bouleverser ton emploi du temps… Vous foncez droit dans le mur, diagnostiqua-t-il.

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Redevenir célibataire, je suppose.  
- Trish est une fille bien, Logan, fit remarquer Kyle. Et elle t'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

_Des picotements dans l'estomac. Le cœur prêt à exploser quand elle me touche. L'impression de manquer d'oxygène quand elle n'est pas là. Savoir qu'il suffit d'être dans ses bras pour que le reste du monde disparaisse…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ? Une odeur de marshmallow et de promesses, tout simplement… Il eut un sourire désabusé.

- Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais me donner, reconnut-il avec la gorge serrée.

Kyle allait parler quand son biper se mit à sonner. Il attrapa son téléphone avec un soupir pour appeler le commissariat.

- C'est l'inspecteur Vaughan, annonça-t-il à son interlocuteur. Je viens d'être bipé.

Logan le vit s'assombrir en entendant ce qu'on lui annonçait.

- Quand ? … Ok, j'arrive.

Il leva les yeux vers Logan.

- Pas la peine, il est avec moi, je vais le prévenir. On se met en chemin tout de suite.

Il raccrocha avec un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Logan.  
- Tu ne vas pas aimer. Paul Randall a été abattu devant chez lui. Un voisin a prévenu la police il y a une demi-heure, juste après avoir entendu les coups de feu.

Logan posa sa fourchette dans son assiette, son appétit soudain envolé.

- Et merde…

* * *

Neptune, 2018

Weevil était en retard. D'accord, il était seulement 22 heures 10, ce n'était pas un gros retard, mais c'était un retard quand même. Veronica attrapa son thermos et se servit une tasse de café. Elle avala une gorgée et grimaça. Depuis que Java le Hut avait changé de propriétaire, la qualité de ses boissons avait sensiblement baissée, café en tête… Elle vida sa tasse par la fenêtre de sa voiture, droit dans le caniveau, et recommença à pianoter impatiemment sur le volant. La portière passager s'ouvrit soudain et un homme en blouson de cuir se glissa sur le siège.

- Tu es en retard, dit sèchement la jeune détective.  
- De dix minutes seulement, protesta Weevil. C'est au FBI qu'ils t'ont appris à devenir aussi coincée ?  
- Si le gamin n'est pas là, j'ai bien l'intention de faire le tour de toutes les salles de jeu du coin, et il est déjà 22 heures.  
- Et bien, tu iras demain…  
- C'est une affaire de fugue, Weevil, fit-elle remarquer, commençant à perdre patience. Est-ce que tu sais quelles sont les chances de retrouver les adolescents qui fuguent après la première semaine suivant leur disparition ?  
- Non.  
- Elles sont divisées par deux, alors si je peux éviter de perdre une journée de plus, je le ferais. Et personne ne t'a forcé à venir après tout, tu t'es proposé, tu te souviens ? dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Elle ouvrit sa portière et descendit de la voiture.

- On y va.  
- J'en connais une qui a abusé du café…

_Même pas…_, songea Veronica.

C'est juste que le River Styx lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et qu'elle n'aimait pas traîner ici. S'il y avait bien une leçon qu'elle avait apprise dans la douleur au FBI, c'est que la chance finissait toujours par tourner. Et elle avait tenté le sort bien trop souvent dans son adolescence… Lorsqu'elle regardait en arrière, elle réalisait à quel point son désir de vengeance et de justice lui avait parfois fait oublier toute notion de prudence.

Elle entra au River Styx avec cette impression d'être une gazelle entrant dans la cage aux fauves. Même si Liam Fitzpatrick, Danny Boyd et les acolytes qui traînaient ici pendant ses années lycée avaient atterri en tôle bien des années plus tôt, il y avait toujours suffisamment de membres du 'clan' Fitzpatrick pour garder la mainmise sur les trafics en tout genre à Neptune. Et la famille Mars avait une réputation suffisamment bien installée au River Styx pour que, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Veronica soit ravie que Weevil ait insisté pour l'accompagner.

A la seconde où elle franchit les portes, le regard hostile de Sean Fitzpatrick se posa sur elle. Il sortit de derrière une table de billard et se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus avec un sourire mauvais.

- Regardez qui est là… Veronica Mars ! railla-t-il. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le père, il va falloir faire honneur à la demoiselle !

Weevil se rapprocha de la jeune détective.

- Du calme, mec, on n'est pas là pour chercher les embrouilles, l'informa le latino.  
- Si tu ne veux pas d'embrouilles, mon gars, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton favela, on ne sert pas à boire aux macaques.

Weevil serra les poings, mais Veronica posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Il s'appelle Billy Morgan et apparemment, il joue chez vous, reprit calmement Veronica. Je veux juste l'interroger dans le cadre de l'une de mes enquêtes. Après, on repart comme on est arrivé.  
- Ou alors vous pouvez repartir tout de suite, avec un peu d'aide de notre part, dit Sean avec morgue alors que des ricanements s'élevaient autour d'eux. Cadeau de la maison…

Veronica lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, ça m'obligerait à aller expliquer à Lamb ce que vous faites dans le sous-sol de votre respectable établissement, ce serait bête, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton innocent. Tout ça parce que vous ne voulez pas nous laisser bavarder avec un de vos invités en toute tranquillité… C'est un peu cher payé, non ?

Sean la regarda un moment d'un air furieux et finit par se retourner.

- Molly, va chercher le morveux ! cria-t-il à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

Molly Fitzpatrick passa devant Veronica en la saluant d'un signe de tête. La jeune détective ne put s'empêcher de plaindre son ancienne camarade de classe. Obligée de jouer les serveuses dans ce bouge ad vitam eternam, il y avait de quoi devenir dingue. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle les Fitzpatrick étaient connus, c'était la loyauté familiale… même si elle montrait ses limites lorsqu'un gros paquet d'argent était en jeu. Cormack Fitzpatrick avait payé cher cet oubli. Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'était que ça avait permis à Keith d'enfin boucler Liam pour son meurtre et de venger Kendall Casablancas, d'une certaine façon. Il n'avait jamais réussi à complètement se pardonner le fait d'être indirectement responsable de son décès.

Weevil et elle virent apparaître un jeune homme en jean, sweat-shirt et baskets au sommet de l'escalier que Veronica supposa conduire au sous-sol. Il s'arrêta devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il.

Veronica lui montra sa plaque.

- J'ai été engagé par les parents de Krista, annonça-t-elle. Je voudrais juste te poser deux ou trois questions.  
- Faites-le dehors, lâcha Sean avec exaspération. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt vers Billy Morgan, tu ne remets plus les pieds ici. Les gens qui rameutent la famille Mars ne sont pas les bienvenus.  
- Une seconde…, commença à protester le jeune homme.

Weevil leva les yeux au ciel et, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, le traîna vers la sortie.

- Allez, dehors !

Veronica le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent à discuter au beau milieu du parking.

- Merde ! râla Billy. Vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire ?  
- On t'empêche de te gâcher, mon petit père, le remballa sèchement Veronica. Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet de la disparition de Krista Kingsley ?  
- Rien.  
- Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés au sujet de son père biologique, alors ne me raconte pas d'histoires !  
- Krista et moi, on a rompu.  
- Laisse-moi deviner…, dit Weevil. Elle ne supportait pas que tu joues ?

Billy le regarda en silence un long moment, avant d'acquiescer.

- Elle a dit qu'elle en avait marre des menteurs, finit-il par avouer. Sa mère qui lui a menti pour son père, moi et les cartes… Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre avec des menteurs.  
- Donc, elle a dit qu'elle allait partir, dit Veronica.

Billy haussa les épaules.

- Elle en a parlé comme ça, un jour, en passant. J'ai cru que c'était juste parce qu'elle en avait marre, qu'elle ne le pensait pas sérieusement.  
- Elle n'avait jamais songé à fuguer avant ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Krista ? Vous avez vu où elle vit et qui sont ses parents ? Elle ne s'est jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit avant d'apprendre cette histoire d'adoption, elle adore sa famille.  
- Tu ne sais rien de plus ? demanda Veronica.

Il hésita un instant.

- Elle s'est inscrite sur ce site Internet, vous savez, le genre où on met sa photo au cas où quelqu'un vous reconnaîtrait, finit-il par dire. Elle pense que sa mère lui a menti quand elle a dit que son père biologique était décédé. Elle ne m'a pas dit exactement ce qu'elle avait découvert, mais apparemment, elle était en contact avec ce type qui prétendait avoir connu ses parents avant sa naissance. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était dingue, qu'on pouvait rencontrer toutes sortes de tarés sur ces sites, mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et que, de toute façon, ce n'était pas mes affaires. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.  
- Et tu penses qu'elle l'a rejoint ? demanda Veronica, soudain inquiète.

Billy haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que, quand Krista a décidé quelque chose, en général, elle va jusqu'au bout.  
- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un…, marmonna Weevil.

Veronica lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ce site sur son ordinateur et je doute qu'elle ait utilisé celui de ses parents, dit-elle d'une voix pensive, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais si elle a utilisé un des ordinateurs du lycée ? demanda-t-elle à Billy. Ou de la fac, peut-être ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Il faut obligatoirement présenter sa carte d'étudiant pour utiliser le réseau de la fac. A mon avis, le lycée, c'est plus plausible…  
- Bien, dit Veronica. J'irai vérifier.

Elle tira de sa poche une carte de visite et la tendit à Billy.

- Si elle t'appelle ou bien si tu te souviens du moindre petit détail, surtout, tu me préviens, lui demanda-t-elle. Et fais-moi plaisir, tiens-toi à distance du River Styx et des cartes, tu as mieux à faire à ton âge que de finir avec une balle dans la tête à cause d'une donne de trop…

* * *

New York, 2018

Logan sut qu'ils approchaient du domicile de Paul Randall quand il vit les gyrophares clignoter au loin. Il descendit de voiture et remonta le col de son blouson, grimaçant quand le froid de janvier lui sauta au visage.

- Je déteste cette ville. Toute ville où il fait froid plus d'un mois par an devrait être rayée de la carte. Et la neige devrait être interdite par la Constitution, râla-t-il en shootant dans un tas de poudreuse en bordure de trottoir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ma planche de surf me manque, parfois…

Kyle sourit.

- Haut les cœurs, Crockett ! Décide-toi une bonne fois pour toutes à remplacer les vagues de ta jeunesse par les embouteillages new-yorkais…  
- Jamais. Et Neptune est en Californie, Ricardo, pas en Floride, dit Logan avec amusement. Tu es sûr que tu as fait quatre ans de fac ? Les bases, mon vieux, revois les bases !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, Logan intercepta le regard hostile d'une femme blonde en tailleur sombre et sourit. Donna Roberts, substitut du Procureur rattaché à la section criminelle. Lorsque le Procureur avait décidé de confier le dossier Vassili à l'un de ses substituts, ça avait été la foire d'empoigne. Une affaire comme celle-ci, une fois plaidée au tribunal, c'était un tremplin pour la célébrité… La médiatisation serait sans précédent en cas de condamnation, raison pour laquelle Logan avait été le seul à ne pas courir postuler. Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à se faire oublier de la presse après l'affaire Lilly Kane et le meurtre de son père pour que vouloir replonger là-dedans de son plein gré relève de la schizophrénie…

Sans compter que traiter un dossier pareil était un vrai numéro d'équilibriste. Les meurtres des prostituées relevaient de l'USV – et donc de sa juridiction –, le blanchiment d'argent de la brigade financière, le trafic de drogue et autres meurtres de la section criminelle… Coordonner les actions et s'assurer de la communication entre les services, le tout en gérant les conflits de compétences, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Et c'était exactement pour ça que le Procureur lui avait confié le dossier, non seulement parce qu'il fuyait la presse comme la peste, mais également parce qu'il se moquait éperdument de froisser les égos des bureaucrates, surtout lorsque ça risquait d'empêcher la police de faire un boulot correct sur le terrain.

D'où sa côte de popularité en hausse dans tous les commissariats de la ville, mais en vertigineuse chute libre du coté des autres substituts, Donna Roberts en tête. Ce dont il se moquait éperdument, vu que cette dernière n'était qu'une petite carriériste snobinarde et imbue de sa personne. A cet instant, il était même fortement tenté de la saluer comme elle le méritait – avec un doigt d'honneur, par exemple – mais il doutait qu'elle apprécie, surtout depuis qu'il avait poliment repoussé ses avances. Encore que poliment n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié…

Kyle et lui atteignirent la scène de crime, délimitée par les habituels rubans jaunes, et saluèrent l'inspecteur Tessa Carlson, la coéquipière de Kyle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? lui demanda ce dernier en observant le corps sans vie de Paul Randall, étendu sur le béton de l'allée.  
- Il a été abattu il y a trois quart d'heure alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, selon les témoins. Deux balles dans la tête, annonça-t-elle calmement.  
- J'imagine déjà les gros titres de demain…, soupira Logan. On l'a relâché à 16 heures, quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a fait entre temps ?  
- J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un vérifier ça.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et la voix railleuse de Donna Roberts s'éleva au milieu du brouhaha ambiant.

- Beau boulot, Echolls ! Les prochains témoins à charge vont se précipiter dans votre bureau quand ils sauront ce qui les attend…  
- J'ai rendu public le fait que nous n'avons rien obtenu de lui dès que nous l'avons relâché, cet après-midi, se défendit calmement Logan. Et il était sous la surveillance du FBI, alors si vous avez des critiques à formuler, adressez-vous à l'agent spécial Todd.

Il désigna un homme en costume quelques pas plus loin.

- Il est juste derrière vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous expliquer ce qu'il pense des gens qui remettent en cause son professionnalisme…

Roberts s'éloigna, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard noir, et le sourire de Logan disparut dans la seconde. Il se tourna vers Tessa.

- Vassili l'a fait abattre sans même chercher à savoir s'il avait parlé ou non, dit-il, les dents serrées. Bon sang, j'aurais dû lui faire rejoindre le programme de protection des témoins de force…  
- La police scientifique va faire le tour du jardin pour essayer de trouver les douilles et autres indices, le renseigna la jeune femme. Ils s'occuperont de l'intérieur de la maison plus tard.

Logan fronça les sourcils.

- L'intérieur ? Mais il a été abattu dans le jard…

Il s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux, comprenant ce que l'inspecteur Carlson voulait dire.

- Sa femme et ses gosses ? demanda Kyle.

Tessa acquiesça et se tourna vers Logan.

- Le légiste attend que tu donnes ton accord pour enlever les corps. Il veut faire l'autopsie le plus rapidement possible pour s'assurer que la femme n'a pas été violée.  
- Et les bonnes nouvelles continuent…, soupira Logan.

Il fit signe aux ambulanciers de s'occuper du cadavre de Randall et se dirigea vers la maison, les deux inspecteurs sur les talons. La femme du comptable et ses enfants avaient apparemment été abattus alors qu'ils dînaient. Le regard de Logan s'attarda quelques instant sur le corps d'une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans et il sentit la nausée lui remonter à la gorge.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quelle importance ? lâcha un des policiers présent dans la pièce. Elle est morte.

Logan serra les poings et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, sentit une rage folle monter en lui.

* * *

_New York, 2007_

_- Tu es un homme mort !_

_Logan décolla de son siège à une vitesse impressionnante, plaquant le type contre le mur. Alors que l'autre le repoussait, il lui colla un uppercut, puis un autre, puis un autre…_

_"Ta mère, c'était qu'un tas de silicone… Pas étonnant que ton père se soit tapé Lilly Kane, elle au moins, elle faisait bander…"_

_Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle rage et il n'avait qu'une envie, rayer de la carte la personne dont les lèvres avait prononcé ces mots… Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière, qu'on l'éloignait de l'autre, de ce type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui avait réussi en seulement deux petites phrases à rouvrir toutes ses blessures. Il réalisa que la personne qui le tirait hors de la salle n'était autre que le professeur Devereaux._

_Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et réalisa qu'on l'entraînait dans un bureau. Logan fut poussé sans ménagement sur une chaise et le professeur claqua la porte derrière lui._

_- Je peux savoir ce qui vous à pris ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton incrédule.  
__- Il a insulté ma mère !  
__- J'ai entendu. Et vous pensez que c'est une raison ?  
__- Je n'en connais pas de meilleure, affirma sèchement Logan. Je peux m'en aller, maintenant ?  
__- Certainement pas ! dit Devereaux._

_Il regarda Logan qui pliait et dépliait la main comme un automate, sans même sembler sentir la douleur. Et pourtant ça devait faire mal, il avait les articulations en sang._

_- Attendez-moi ici._

_Logan le regarda disparaître dans le petit cabinet de toilettes attenant à son bureau et revenir avec une trousse de secours._

_- Vous êtes infirmier en plus d'être prof ou bien vous jouez les Saint-Bernard pour tous les étudiants aux tendances violentes de la faculté ? railla le jeune homme. Vous devriez vous méfier, on risque de poser des questions quant à vos affinités avec les jeunes garçons…  
__- Ça risque de brûler un peu, se contenta de dire le professeur, sans réagir à la provocation._

_Logan haussa les épaules._

_- J'ai connu pire.  
__- Oui, je m'en doute…_

_Le jeune homme se raidit._

_- Ce qui veut dire ?  
__- Le Procureur qui a instruit le dossier de votre père lors de l'affaire Kane est un ami à moi, expliqua-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre qu'un certain nombre de choses n'avaient jamais été utilisées au cours du procès car rien n'a jamais été officiellement prouvé…_

_Logan comprit le sous-entendu et se leva brusquement de sa chaise._

_- Alors c'est ça que vous cherchez ? Une interview exclusive sur mon enfance malheureuse ? dit-il avec sarcasme. Croyez-moi, il va falloir un peu plus qu'un flacon d'eau oxygénée pour me persuader._

_Il se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau quand la voix du professeur Devereaux l'arrêta net._

_- Vous n'en avez pas assez ?_

_Logan soupira._

_- De quoi ? répondit-il, trop las pour jouer aux devinettes.  
__- De vous battre contre le monde entier. Vous n'avez pas envie d'arrêter de ressasser le passé ? De vivre pour vous au lieu de penser constamment à ce que les autres pourraient dire ou faire ?_

_Logan eut un sourire sarcastique._

_- Facile à dire quand on ne traîne pas d'autre bagage que des diplômes avec mention et une vie tranquille de mari et de père modèle. Vous me donnez le mode d'emploi ?_

_Le professeur haussa les épaules._

_- Nous avons tous nos problèmes…  
__- Et quels sont les vôtres ? Essayer de convaincre votre femme de varier le menu du dîner ?_

_Devereaux fouilla dans son bureau. Il en tira une copie double qu'il tendit à Logan. Le jeune homme la saisit et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la dissertation qu'il avait rendue à son dernier examen. Il remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il avait obtenu un A. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se mettrait à apprécier les cours d'introduction au droit, il aurait sûrement beaucoup ri…_

_- C'était une très bonne copie.  
__- Merci. Ça devait mon jour de chance, lâcha Logan avec un haussement d'épaules.  
__- Vous devez en avoir beaucoup, dans ce cas, fit remarquer le professeur. J'ai parlé avec vos autres professeurs et tous sont d'accord pour dire que votre travail est d'un niveau excellent. Tous sont également d'accord pour dire que votre comportement est problématique.  
__- Ils ne seront pas les premiers._

_Devereaux le regarda en silence quelques instants._

_- Vous n'avez jamais songé à faire du droit ? finit-il par demander très sérieusement. Je n'enseigne pas seulement dans cette université, mais également à la Faculté de Droit de Columbia et nous recherchons des étudiants ayant votre profil._

_Logan éclata de rire._

_- Mon profil ? Vous recrutez sur le fichier des délinquants juvéniles, maintenant ?  
__- Des élèves possédant un esprit juridique.  
__- J'ai passé suffisamment de temps dans un tribunal pour que les mécanismes de notre bon vieux système judiciaire soient à ma portée… Ce n'est pas avoir l'esprit juridique, c'est juste du vécu, rétorqua sèchement Logan.  
__- Le droit requiert une certaine capacité de raisonnement, une certaine logique. Une culture générale approfondie aussi. Au vu du contenu de vos dissertations, je ne me fait aucun souci pour vous sur ces quelques points._

_Logan secoua la tête._

_- La réponse est non, je n'ai jamais songé à faire du droit, dit-il avec un sourire franchement amusé. De toute façon, vu mes antécédents et mon casier judiciaire, c'est exclu.  
__- Le contenu du casier judiciaire d'un mineur est effacé à sa majorité.  
__- Je ne réussirais jamais l'examen d'entrée à Columbia, c'est l'un des plus difficiles. Et même à supposer que j'obtienne une note suffisante, j'échouerais à l'entretien, jamais l'une des facs les plus cotées des Etat-Unis n'acceptera un étudiant comme moi.  
__- Si vos notes suivent, il ne tiendra qu'à vous de convaincre la faculté de vous accepter dans ses rangs…  
__- Cette bagarre risque de me valoir un renvoi. Fin de mes brillantes études universitaires.  
__- Pas si je ne la rapporte pas à l'administration._

_Logan regarda le professeur Devereaux en silence un long moment, à court d'arguments. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa grand-mère. Depuis qu'il s'était installé chez elle cet été, après son départ de Neptune, ils avaient eu quelques accrochages sérieux. Elle n'aimait pas ses manières, son attitude je-m'en-foutiste, son absence de projets d'avenir. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'acceptait chez lui, puisqu'elle le trouvait apparemment si insupportable, et elle lui avait répondu qu'il était son petit-fils. Il était un Lester et c'était bien suffisant à ses yeux._

_Il avait transigé sur les résultats scolaires, ses facilités lui permettant d'obtenir des notes correctes – d'accord, plus que correctes – sans trop se fatiguer. Et puis, ce n'était un si grand sacrifice. Si les cours du lycée ne lui avaient jamais donné la moindre envie d'ouvrir un livre, l'enseignement universitaire était d'un tout autre niveau. Mais pour le reste… Il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer que tous les projets qu'il avait pu faire ces cinq dernières années s'étaient tellement crashés que l'idée même de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer demain lui donnait des sueurs froides. Alors, il s'empressait de détourner la conversation dès que le sujet était abordé. Et voilà que l'autre s'y mettait aussi._

_- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? finit par demander Logan, intrigué. Il y a beaucoup d'autres étudiants qui méritent votre attention bien plus que moi._

_Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules._

_- Si c'est le cas, alors ils auront mon attention au même titre que vous, dit Devereaux. Mais on ne parle pas d'eux, ici. Vous êtes un excellent étudiant, Monsieur Echolls, et si votre comportement s'alignait sur vos résultats, vous pourriez choisir d'intégrer à peu près n'importe quelle faculté cotée à la fin de cette année. Surtout que, contrairement à d'autres, le financement de vos études ne doit pas être un problème…_

_Logan secoua la tête._

_- Je vous déconseille de fonder trop d'espoir sur moi, Professeur, je suis un as lorsqu'il s'agit de décevoir les gens, dit Logan d'un ton sarcastique, s'efforçant de ne surtout pas penser à Veronica._

_Devereaux le regarda avec attention._

_- Jusqu'au jour où vous vous réveillerez un matin et où vous réaliserez que la seule personne que vous décevez, c'est vous-même…, fit calmement remarquer le professeur. Quelques soient les excuses que l'on se donne, il arrive toujours un moment où elles ne sont plus suffisantes…_

_Logan le regarda sans un mot._

_- Vos résultats scolaires sont exemplaires et il vous reste un semestre pour prouver aux enseignants de cette faculté que votre comportement peut suivre le même chemin, conclut le professeur Devereaux. Vous savez, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez décider de ce que vous allez faire de votre vie, personne ne le fera à votre place._

* * *

New York, 2018

- Quelle importance ? lâcha un des policiers présent dans la pièce. Elle est morte.

Logan se retourna, les poings serrés, et chercha du regard l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il alla se planter devant lui, le regard meurtrier.

- Quelle importance ? répéta-t-il.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Capitaine Crawford ? appela-t-il le responsable de la section criminelle, debout un peu plus loin.

L'homme s'approcha de lui en lançant au policier un regard noir.

- Monsieur le Procureur ?  
- Ce monsieur travaille sous vos ordres ? demanda froidement Logan.  
- Oui.

Le substitut lut la plaque du flic avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

- Je veux que vous vous assuriez que l'agent Thompson assiste personnellement à l'autopsie des deux gosses, ordonna-t-il calmement, alors que le policier pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Puisqu'il les considère visiblement comme des meubles, je suis sûr que ça ne lui posera aucun problème. Et j'attends de lui qu'il m'apporte personnellement les rapports faits par le légiste, histoire de recueillir ses impressions à chaud après ce fabuleux spectacle. Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

Le capitaine Crawford dissimula un sourire satisfait et acquiesça.

- Aucun.  
- Bien. Je vous laisse vous charger de la suite, lui dit Logan. Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus ici.

Il eut un geste agacé.

- Et pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde dans cette pièce ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant le autour de lui. Toutes les brigades de la ville se sont données rendez-vous ici ce soir ou quoi ?

Le Capitaine Crawford haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Ok, tout le monde ! cria Logan à la cantonade. Je veux que tous ceux qui ne font pas partie du bureau du médecin légiste, de la police scientifique ou de la brigade criminelle sortent d'ici ! On n'est pas au spectacle, alors dégagez !

Kyle le rejoignit alors que la maison se vidait petit à petit.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Cette histoire a l'air de te retourner…  
- Ça va, lui assura Logan. C'est juste qu'on n'aurait pu éviter ça.  
- Tu ne peux pas sauver les gens malgré eux, Logan. Randall savait dans quoi il trempait, il connaissait les risques.  
- Ouais, et bien je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant, dit son ami avec un haussement d'épaules. Assure-toi que les experts ratissent la maison du sol au plafond, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.  
- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec notre ami l'agent spécial Todd. Et si demain à la première heure, je n'ai pas sur mon bureau un dossier sur le mystérieux Linski au moins aussi épais qu'un annuaire, ça va barder…, affirma Logan d'un air déterminé. Randall avait peur de finir comme ce type et apparemment, il avait raison, alors je peux t'assurer que même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire sur cette foutue planète, je découvrirais qui c'est.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Neptune, 2018

_"Bienvenue à Neptune High, royaume des nantis, des désoeuvrés et des proviseurs narcissiques. Si votre code postal finit par 09, tapez 1 et on vous déroulera le tapis rouge, tous les autres, tapez 2 et vous décrocherez peut-être un entretien avant l'âge de la retraite…"_

Deux heures. Deux putains d'heures perdues à attendre que le proviseur daigne lui donner l'autorisation d'interroger le responsable informatique. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir fait traîner les choses à dessein, juste pour l'énerver. Il devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle – encore un pistonné, surprise surprise – mais il l'avait toisé comme si elle n'était qu'une élève venue l'importuner. Gare à quiconque oserait marcher sur ses plates bandes… Alors Veronica Mars demandant à parler à un membre de SON personnel ? C'était la blague de l'année… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Clemmons parte à la retraite ?

Tout ça pour rien en plus. Il avait fallu à peine deux minutes pour que le responsable informatique lui apprenne que le compte mail de Krista Kingsley n'avait pas été consulté depuis près de deux mois. Quant à la liste de ses connexions Internet, rien de plus que les sites que Mac avait déjà listé sur son ordinateur. Retour à la case départ. Étape suivante – les cybercafés.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de lâcher ce mot devant Mac, son amie s'était mise à trépigner d'excitation à l'idée de faire une incursion au royaume des jeux en réseau et de la pornographie en ligne, arguant que ça la changerait de ses habituels sites Internet. Et c'était bien connu, si Mac ne pouvait rien refuser à Veronica, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Surtout depuis que Mac lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait l'intention de faire d'elle la marraine de sa future progéniture… Veronica Mars, un marshmallow ? Non, vous croyez ?

Elles avaient donc commencé l'après-midi en passant d'un cybercafé à l'autre, montrant la photo de Krista aux propriétaires successifs sans le moindre résultat et Veronica commençait à désespérer. Il ne restait qu'un seul établissement sur leur liste et elle était prête à prier – chose qui n'avait plus dû lui arriver depuis la mort de Lilly – pour que ce soit le bon. Mac grimaça en s'arrêtant devant la devanture, découragée par la couche de crasse qui recouvrait la vitrine.

- Yerk, lâcha-t-elle. Je suis sûre que ce genre d'endroit est interdit aux femmes enceintes…  
- Allons, Sainte Mac, où est passé ton dévouement pour la cause des enfants qui-ont-des-parents-fabuleux-mais-qui-découvrent-un-jour-qu'ils-ne-sont-pas-leurs-parents ?  
- Je l'ai laissé au dernier cybercafé qu'on a visité, entre ces deux merveilles de Macintosh dernière génération et leur distributeur de boisson qui sert des cafés à la vanille, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Des cafés à la vanille, tu te rends compte ? Je viens de me trouver une obsession toute neuve !  
- C'est Bronson qui va être content…  
- Hey ! C'est plus facile de faire du café que de trouver des fraises…  
- Tu lui as fait chercher des fraises au mois de janvier ? s'exclama Veronica en secouant la tête, incrédule. C'est un homme comme ça qu'il faut que je me trouve…  
- J'ai droit aux nausées, aux maux de dos et aux chevilles qui enflent, qu'il se débrouille avec les fraises. On appelle ça le partage des tâches, c'est inscrit dans les vœux du mariage.  
- Moi, Bronson, je te prends, Cindy, comme légitime épouse et promets de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te rester fidèle, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans tes envies de fraise comme de café-vanille…, entonna Veronica d'une voix railleuse.  
- Très important, le café-vanille…  
- … jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, finit Veronica.  
- Amen ! s'exclama joyeusement Mac.

Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur la boutique et elle fit la moue.

- C'est le dernier de ta liste, de toute façon ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Yep.

Mac soupira.

- Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la boutique et furent surprises de constater que l'intérieur n'était pas aussi crasseux qu'elles l'avaient craint. D'accord, on était loin de la blancheur immaculée, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Veronica regarda avec amusement le groupe d'adolescents qui chuchotaient devant leur écran en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Apparemment, le propriétaire des lieux faisait quelques entorses à la sacro-sainte règle de la carte d'identité obligatoire pour la consultation des sites interdits aux mineurs…

Elle repéra un jeune homme, debout derrière le comptoir où il était supposé accueillir la clientèle, et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle. Je m'appelle Veronica Mars, je suis détective privé. J'enquête sur la disparition d'une adolescente et il est possible qu'elle soit venue chez vous.

Elle sortit la photo de Krista Kingsley de son portefeuille et la présenta à au jeune homme. Ce dernier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Ouais, elle est venue ici plusieurs fois ici, confirma-t-il.  
- Vous êtes sûr que c'était bien elle ? demanda Veronica, surprise d'une réponse aussi rapide.  
- Regardez autour de vous, dit-il avec un haussement. A part les pervers qui viennent consulter les sites pornos et les coincés du bulbe qui s'abrutissent avec leurs jeux en réseau, il n'y a pas grand monde qui vient ici. Alors une fille comme elle, croyez-moi, ça se remarque.  
- Coincés du bulbe ? répéta Mac. Vous avez une drôle de façon de traiter votre clientèle…  
- Je fais ce boulot parce qu'on me paye, pas par vocation.

Veronica soupira.

- Ok, et tu ne saurais pas quand elle est venue ici pour la dernière fois, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle.

A nouveau, il répondit sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui fit penser à Veronica que Monsieur Délicatesse n'avait pas seulement remarqué Krista, il ne s'était en plus pas privé de la reluquer.

- Lundi, il y a deux semaines. Je m'en souviens parce que je l'ai invité à boire un verre et qu'elle m'a envoyé bouler. Encore une petite snobinarde…

_Une snobinarde suffisamment intelligente pour reconnaître un crétin quand elle en voit un…_, pensa Veronica.

- Je voudrais consulter le journal des connexions et les e-mails pour ce jour-là, demanda-t-elle. Vous avez bien un ordinateur qui centralise toute l'activité des gens qui se connectent d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, confirma le jeune homme, mais il faut que je vois ça avec mon patron, attendez là.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'arrière-boutique, Veronica se tourna vers Mac.

- Tu penses pouvoir remonter à ses connexions précédentes si on a seulement ce jour-là ?

Mac acquiesça.

- En général, les gens qui fréquentent les cybercafés régulièrement prennent un abonnement qui les oblige à se connecter sous un même identifiant. Il me suffit de trouver le sien et de remonter le journal des connexions jour après jour. Ça n'a rien de très compliqué.

Un homme à la face rougeaude et à la carrure de colosse vint au comptoir, l'air mécontent.

- Je suis le propriétaire, je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'un air peu engageant.  
- Nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune fille qui est cliente chez vous, expliqua à nouveau Veronica. Il est possible qu'elle ait fait de mauvaises rencontres sur Internet et nous voudrions consulter la liste des sites qu'elle a visité.  
- Je ne suis pas responsable de la façon dont ils passent leur temps une fois qu'ils ont payé leur connexion, lâcha l'homme d'un air exaspéré. Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse fourrer votre nez dans mes registres.

Le visage de Veronica se durcit.

- Vous voyez les petits jeunes assis aux ordinateurs du fond ? Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'ils sont mineurs et en train de consulter des sites dont le contenu leur est interdit dans pas moins de cinquante États, fit remarquer la jeune détective. Vous voulez savoir ce qui risque de vous arriver si je me décide à VRAIMENT fourrer le nez dans vos affaires ?

Le type serra les poings et Veronica porta instinctivement la main à sa hanche, prête à sortir son arme – héritage réconfortant de son bref séjour au sein du FBI. Elle préférait ne pas avoir à s'en servir, mais si cet homme pensait qu'elle allait le laisser l'intimider sans réagir, il risquait d'avoir une surprise. Ce dernier aperçut une fraction de seconde le métal de son automatique et se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Il haussa les épaules.

- Oh, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? finit-il par dire. Si les conneries que se racontent les jeunes qui viennent ici valaient le détour, ça se saurait…

Il leur fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière-boutique et les conduisit rapidement devant un ordinateur disparaissant à moitié sous une tonne de paperasse.

- Régalez-vous, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il les laissa seules. Mac sortit son propre ordinateur de son sac et s'installa rapidement derrière l'écran.

- Ça risque de nous prendre un moment…, fit-elle remarquer.

Veronica se pencha vers elle, baissant d'un ton.

- Tu peux récupérer les données qui nous intéressent et les passer sur ton propre ordinateur ? lui demanda-t-elle. On sera mieux chez moi pour éplucher tout ça.  
- Je peux faire encore mieux, assura Mac.

Elle pianota sur le clavier quelques minutes en silence.

- Eeet… voilà ! finit-elle par dire. J'ai piraté l'accès au réseau interne du cybercafé, on pourra y piocher ce qu'on veut sans être obligé de remettre les pieds ici.  
- Tu es la meilleure, Q !  
- N'est-ce pas… Allez, on s'en va, cet endroit me colle la nausée.

Après avoir salué le gérant du bout des lèvres, elles rejoignirent l'appartement de Veronica. Mac se cala sur le canapé du salon avant de se connecter à nouveau alors que son amie disparaissait dans la cuisine. Veronica revint s'installer à coté d'elle avec deux verres de jus de fruit et un paquet de gâteau à la main.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je t'offre les fonds de placard.  
- Pas grave, tant que c'est de la nourriture, ça me va, la rassura Mac. Tout me va ces derniers temps, de toute façon, surtout quand c'est sucré et hyper calorique, ajouta-t-elle en  
piochant dans la boite de biscuits au chocolat d'un air gourmand.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son ordinateur.

- Alors, lundi 29 décembre…, dit-elle. Il y a eu six connexions à partir du cybercafé. Wow, c'était l'émeute !

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Il faut croire que même les accros de la souris lèvent le pied pour les fêtes… Tant mieux pour nous.  
- Ouais… Destructor, Hot_boy, SuperBud. Je suppose qu'on peut éliminer ces pseudonymes… ou alors Krista a bien d'autres problèmes à résoudre que celui concernant ses parents biologiques ! plaisanta Mac.

Veronica sourit.

- Les autres pseudos, c'est quoi ?  
- Bliss, Lost*angel et DP999. Je commence par lequel ?  
- Essaye Lost*angel, c'est plutôt approprié, vu les circonstances…

Mac pianota sur son clavier et bientôt toutes les connexions effectuées sous ce pseudonyme apparurent à l'écran, dont une révélant une inscription sur un site de recherche de personnes disparues et un forum de discussion.

Bingo.

- La première connexion date d'il y a onze semaines, au rythme d'une cession par jour ou presque, constata Veronica en détaillant le listing. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Krista Kingsley a de la suite dans les idées. Tu peux me sortir sa dernière conversation ?

Mac chercha le fichier et fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas eu de conversation le dernier jour, juste un message. _RDV dimanche 11, sous le panneau des arrivées, porte 3_.  
- Donc elle avait bien rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, dit Veronica. Il faut qu'on sache où, quand et surtout, pourquoi.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes reprenaient les conversations de Krista sur les forums depuis sa première connexion, Veronica sentait son inquiétude grandir. Avec tout le battage qu'on faisait autour du danger des rencontres sur Internet, ça lui semblait incroyable que la jeune femme ait plongé là-dedans tête baissée. Les premières semaines, rien de surprenant, aucune information n'avait émergé des différentes conversations de la jeune fille. Et puis, un mois plus tôt…

- Regarde, apparemment, ce type prétend avoir reconnu sa mère sur la photo qu'elle a mise en ligne, dit Mac. Il l'aurait connue avant sa naissance…  
- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait gobé ça, fit remarquer Veronica. Elle a l'air d'être une gamine plutôt sensée, pourtant…  
- Apparemment, il lui aurait envoyée une photo.

Mac pianota sur son clavier et bientôt, une photographie où apparaissaient deux jeunes femmes souriantes s'afficha sur son écran.

- Wow ! s'exclama Veronica. Ça ressemble effectivement à Helen Kingley… Mais elle a quoi sur ce cliché, vingt ans ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Remarque, Helen Kingsley doit avoir à peine plus de quarante ans, réfléchit-elle. Krista en a 17, ça se tient.

Mac se tourna vers elle avec une moue étonnée.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que Krista pourrait avoir accepté de rejoindre un type qu'elle ne connaît pas juste à cause d'une photo qui a visiblement plus de vingt ans ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je crois qu'une gamine qui cherche désespérément à savoir d'où elle vient, au point que ça en vient à pourrir ses relations avec des parents et un petit ami qu'elle adore et à faire couler ses résultats scolaires pourtant excellents en serait tout à fait capable, oui, dit Veronica à contrecoeur.

Elle pointa une ligne sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Regarde… _"Tes parents vivaient à New York à l'époque, ils venaient juste d'arriver en ville. J'ai perdu le contact avec ton père après que ta mère soit partie, mais je sais qu'il vit toujours ici. Le mieux serait de voir sur place"_, lut Veronica. Suivi de tous les détails suffisant pour l'appâter. Bon sang, il lui a même réservé un billet d'avion !  
- New York ? Et bien, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas choisi une ville plus grande pour se planquer…, railla Mac. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si elle avait décidé de rester à Neptune !  
- Tu peux me dire si c'est la même personne qui lui a envoyé cette photo qui lui a fixé rendez-vous ? demanda Veronica.

Mac acquiesça.

- C'est la même, affirma-t-elle. L'identifiant de connexion est le même et apparemment, l'ordinateur source aussi. Je pourrais te donner l'adresse, mais ça va me prendre quelques heures, il va falloir que je remonte tous les relais un à un. En espérant que notre homme ne soit pas un crack en informatique, sinon…

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Veronica se leva avec un soupir.

- Bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

Mac haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Prévenir mon père que je m'absente quelques jours et réserver un billet d'avion pour New York, la renseigna la jeune détective. J'essayerai de prendre le premier vol demain matin, comme ça, j'arriverais avant midi…

Elle eut l'air soucieux.

- Moi qui ne connais pas la ville, je sens que je vais m'amuser…

Mac hésita un instant.

- Tu pourrais demander à Wallace de te donner les coordonnées de…, commença-t-elle.  
- Non, la coupa sèchement Veronica. Hors de question. Je n'ai pas revu Piz depuis des années et c'est très bien comme ça.  
- Il pourrait peut-être t'aider, Veronica…  
- Je t'en prie, Mac, il travaille comme animateur radio à Hot 97, railla son amie. Il passe ses journées à programmer des vieux standards rock et des interviews pseudo-branchées, comment veux-tu qu'il m'aide ?  
- Il vit là-bas, il connaît la ville.  
- Je me débrouillerai mieux sans lui, crois-moi, dit Veronica.

* * *

_Neptune, 2008_

_La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Wallace sursauta. Il se retrouva face à une Veronica qui le toisait d'un regard noir, les poings sur les hanches._

_- Comment as-tu osé ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Comment as-tu osé lui dire une chose pareille, Wallace ? Je te croyais mon ami, nom de Dieu !_

_Wallace soupira. Il savait que ça arriverait… Il avait espéré qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle laisserait couler, mais il ne s'était pas trop fait d'illusions. C'était Veronica et, toute maligne qu'elle était, sur le plan des sentiments, elle avait encore du boulot…_

_- Piz est mon ami aussi, dit-il calmement. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.  
__- Lui dire de me plaquer, c'est ça que tu avais à faire ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !  
__- Je ne lui ai pas dit de te plaquer, corrigea-t-il. Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il se pose des questions sur vous deux et comme je suis ton meilleur ami, il est venu me voir pour avoir un avis franc et honnête à ton sujet. Ce que je lui ai donné.  
__- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'il me plaque comme ça, un beau matin, sans le moindre préavis ?  
__- Sans le moindre préavis ? manqua s'étrangler Wallace. Bon Dieu, Veronica, ça fait des semaines que ça couve juste sous ton nez, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?  
__- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
__- Je parle de toute les fois où tu le remballes parce qu'il dit telle ou telle chose, parce qu'il fait telle ou telle chose, parce qu'il est trop collant ou parce qu'il ne s'adapte pas à tes horaires ! Je parle de ce voyage à New York qu'il a planifié depuis des semaines et que tu as refusé sans même prendre la peine de mettre les formes, tout ça pour aller à nouveau faire un stage au FBI pendant deux mois où tu ne le verras pas !  
__- C'est une chance unique pour moi, Wallace ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de gens ont la chance de décrocher ce stage deux ans de suite ?_

_Veronica se mordit la lèvre, repoussant sa mauvaise conscience. Parce qu'elle avait refusé ce voyage uniquement pour cette raison, l'idée d'aller passer des vacances à New York avec Piz et de prendre le risque de croiser Logan à un coin de rue n'avait rien eu à voir avec sa décision._

_- Oui, c'est une excuse drôlement pratique, pas vrai ? dit Wallace avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a demandé quand il est venu me voir, Veronica ? Il m'a demandé si je pensais sincèrement que les choses pouvaient marcher entre vous et j'ai répondu non._

_Il vit Veronica serrer les dents._

_- Tu ne l'aimes pas, continua-t-il. Piz est juste… pratique. Trop gentil pour te faire du mal ou pour te tenir tête. Tu ne l'aimes pas, mais tu restes avec lui parce que tu préfères être avec lui plutôt qu'être seule. Parce que, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu penses qu'il est le genre de garçon qu'il te faut._

_Wallace vit Veronica vaciller et sut que le coup avait porté. Son cœur se serra._

_- Veronica…, murmura-t-il. Tu es ma meilleure amie – ma sœur même – et je t'adore, tu le sais. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de le traiter comme tu le fais. Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir avec lui comme s'il était un petit ami à mi-temps, de le laisser entrer dans ta vie uniquement quand ça t'arrange.  
__- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.  
__- Si c'est ça, dit son ami. Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a plaqué._

_Il hésita une seconde et continua, sachant qu'elle allait encore moins aimer la suite. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un essaye de lui faire comprendre que son attitude n'était pas saine…_

_- C'est aussi pour ça que Logan est parti, continua-t-il alors qu'elle pâlissait. Mais c'est encore pire pour Piz, parce qu'au moins, Logan, tu étais amoureuse de lui. Et ça, Piz le sait. Lui n'a même pas cet espoir là auquel se raccrocher._

_Veronica en eut le souffle coupé. Comment osait-il ? Lui entre tous savait à quel point sa rupture avec Logan avait été douloureuse, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. Pourtant, elle parierait n'importe quoi qu'il s'était réjoui quand ils s'étaient séparés, Wallace avait toujours détesté Logan. Et aujourd'hui, quoi ? Il lui sortait le couplet de la solidarité masculine ? Quel hypocrite… Elle rit, mais ça sonna faux._

_- Wallace Fennel prenant la défense de Logan Echolls… La terre doit tourner dans l'autre sens, aujourd'hui !_

_Son ami haussa les épaules._

_- Je n'aimais pas Logan. Je ne l'aime toujours pas. C'est un connard arrogant, qui pense que tout lui est dû et qu'il a le droit de mépriser tout le monde, dit Wallace avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je n'ai jamais douté du fait qu'il était amoureux de toi. Bon sang, il t'aurait décroché la lune si tu le lui avais demandé, Veronica ! Et tu l'as toujours tenu à distance, comme tu le fais avec Piz. Comme tu le feras probablement avec les suivants._

_Il la regarda en silence un long moment._

_- Je sais que ton passé et ton caractère ne t'encouragent pas à t'ouvrir aux autres, finit-il par continuer, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'attendre d'eux qu'ils restent dans ta vie alors que tu ne leur y laisses aucune place…_

* * *

New York, 2018

Logan, accompagné de l'agent Todd, entra dans la pièce où était réunie l'équipe d'investigation du Capitaine Crawford et posa un épais dossier sur la table.

- Bonjour à tous, salua-t-il les présents.

Il devait y avoir une douzaine d'agents de police dans la salle. Il repéra Kyle, appuyé contre le mur à sa droite, Tessa à ses cotés, puis constata avec déplaisir que Donna Roberts s'était incrustée à la réunion. L'inverse l'aurait étonné, en même temps… Peu importe.

- Je vous ai fait réunir ici parce que nous avons obtenu de l'agent Todd ici présent…

Il désigna l'intéressé d'un mouvement de tête.

- … quelques éléments nouveaux indirectement liés à l'affaire Vassili.

Il ouvrit le dossier posé sur la table et en tira une photo qu'il aimanta au tableau blanc dressé à l'extrémité de la pièce.

- Cet homme s'appelle Andreï Linski, les renseigna-t-il, alors que Kyle se redressait, soudain très intéressé. Il y a environ une vingtaine d'années, il était l'homme de main attitré de Vassili, à peu près à l'époque où ce dernier s'est installé à New York. Lui et sa femme étaient même des amis proches. Mais un beau jour, notre ami Linski a eu la bonne idée de commencer à piquer dans la caisse.

Logan eut un sourire ironique.

- Vous imagiez sans peine qu'on ne l'a pas félicité pour ça… Le FBI a proposé à Monsieur Linski de l'intégrer à son programme de protection des témoins en échange de tous les renseignements qu'il pourrait leur donner sur Vassili et son réseau, réseau qui n'en était alors qu'à ses débuts, mais que les autorités avaient peur de voir gagner l'importance qu'on lui connaît aujourd'hui.

Logan aimanta d'autres photos au tableau et sentit un frémissement parcourir la salle.

- Linski a négocié et a demandé à ne passer aux aveux qu'après que sa famille et lui aient été mis en sécurité.

Il se tourna vers le tableau et regarda les photos.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ses photos, les choses ne se sont pas passées exactement comme prévues…

C'était des photos de scènes de crime, ces photos où l'on voit des corps anonymes désarticulés, baignant dans une mare de sang. Ici, une jeune femme et un petit garçon.

- Le convoi sécurisé qui conduisait Petra Linski et son fils vers leur 'nouvelle vie' a été attaqué par des hommes de Vassili – officiellement, par un groupe non identifié, bien entendu. Tous les deux sont morts, ainsi que deux des agents fédéraux qui assuraient leur sécurité, continua Logan. Quand Linski a appris la nouvelle, il a décidé que le marché passé avec le FBI était nul et non avenu et a choisi la prison plutôt que le programme de protection des témoins. Il a passé huit ans derrière les barreaux avant de s'évader il y a dix ans.

L'agent Todd prit la parole.

- Ces dix dernières années, Linski est réapparu sur la côte est sous le nom de Pete Michaelson, je suppose que ça vous parle ?  
- C'est un tueur à gages, répondit Kyle. Il bosse en free-lance pour la moitié des grosses 'familles' du coin. Sauf celle de Vassili, en fait, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
- Et pour cause, dit Logan. Nous allons vous donner une photo de notre homme, je veux que vous ratissiez la ville – discrètement – pour trouver ce que vous pouvez. Interrogez vos contacts, indics, tous ceux que vous jugerez bon, mais trouvez-moi quelque chose.

Donna Roberts s'approcha du tableau et regarda la photographie de Linski avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il nous aidera alors qu'il a refusé d'aider le FBI il y a dix ans ? demanda-t-elle à Logan d'un ton sec.  
- Rien, dit le jeune substitut. Mais pas mal de rumeurs circulent, notamment celles disant que Linski suivrait Vassili à la trace. Ce serait lui, toujours selon les rumeurs, qui aurait abattu ses deux sœurs il y a deux ans – sorte de vendetta personnelle. Et si tout ça est vrai, ça veut dire que Linski doit en savoir très long sur le business de Vassili. Alors, je tente le coup. Parce que sinon, la seule avancée qu'on ait pour l'instant, c'est le meurtre de Randall, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une avancée. A moins que vous ayez mieux à proposer ?

La femme haussa les épaules.

- C'est votre enquête, railla-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je peux récupérer mes hommes, maintenant ?  
- Je garde juste les inspecteurs Vaughan et Carlson et le capitaine Crawford – si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite et sortit de la pièce, suivie des autres policiers. L'agent Todd s'assit à la table de réunion et ouvrit à son tour un dossier.

- D'après une information obtenue d'un de nos contacts sur New York, Linski/Michaelson récupèrerait ses 'ordres de mission' dans une galerie d'art de SoHo appelé _Gustaff_. Il faudrait que soit organisé une surveillance discrète des lieux par une de vos équipes, Capitaine Crawford.  
- Comment se fait-il que le FBI ne se charge pas de ce dossier ? demanda Crawford en se tournant vers Logan. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il nous laisse nous occuper de ça sans chercher à garder le dossier pour lui…

Logan sourit.

- Ça fait dix ans que le Bureau traîne le dossier Linski comme un boulet, dit-il. C'est un échec cuisant pour eux, échec qui a entraîné de surcroît la mort de deux agents et de deux témoins protégés. Moins on en parle, mieux ils se portent.

L'agent Todd lui lança un regard noir avant de nuancer le propos.

- Disons plutôt qu'à l'heure actuelle, le dossier Linski n'est pas prioritaire pour nos services. Et puis, la ville de New York étant chargé du dossier Vassili, nous pensons que le bureau du Procureur sera plus efficace que nous pour gérer ça.

Le sourire de Logan devient franchement ironique cette fois.

- Sûr, pourquoi sauter à pied joint dans la boue quand on peut laisser les autres le faire à sa place, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il.  
- Avec votre réputation, Monsieur Echolls, je ne doute pas que vous vous en tirerez très bien, dit l'autre avec un sourire sarcastique.

Logan serra les dents, retenant une remarque cinglante. Il tira une liasse de papier de son attaché-case.

- La galerie d'art n'est pas grande, il y a juste la salle d'exposition, le bureau du gérant et un minuscule entrepôt de stockage, dit-il. J'ai obtenu une autorisation pour que vous placiez le bureau sur écoute – audio et vidéo. On va surveiller tout ça jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, histoire de voir si le renseignement est valable ou non.

Il tendit la liasse à Kyle.

- Vous trouverez l'adresse, les plans et tous les renseignements dont vous avez besoin là-dedans, dit Logan. Je veux que toi et Tessa vous vous chargiez de ça.

Kyle acquiesça.

- O… k, dit-il lentement. Et on est sensé trouver quoi ?  
- Aucune idée, dit Logan avec un sourire d'excuse. Je suppose que tu le sauras quand tu le verras. Fies-toi à ton instinct.  
- Et si on ne trouve rien ?  
- On passera à autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve, dit le substitut d'un air déterminé.

Kyle le regarda un instant.

- Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, hein ? finit-il par dire.  
- Quand je veux vraiment quelque chose ? Rarement.

* * *

_New York, 2008_

_Logan faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, incapable de tenir en place. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Columbia. Non, l'Université de Columbia de la ville de New York. L'une des plus prestigieuses universités américaines. Il sentit un fou rire nerveux le gagner._

_L'idée même de décrocher une place dans un établissement comme celui-ci lui semblait encore inconcevable il y a six mois. Mais ses notes étaient restées excellentes à l'Université de New York, il avait décidé de mettre les bagarres de coté pendant quelques temps – il faut dire qu'après l'état dans lequel il avait mis le dernier abruti qu'il avait provoqué, les autres s'étaient tenus à distance – et réussi à obtenir 282 au LSAT. 282. Alors que la note d'admission était de 270. Il était admis._

_ADMIS._

_Admis, soit, mais seulement après l'entretien oral, et ça… Ils l'avaient cuisiné trois heures. Les trois heures les plus longues de toute son existence. Quand Logan était entré dans la pièce et s'était retrouvé face à ces trois respectables membres du collège universitaire, flirtant chacun allègrement avec la soixantaine, il avait dû lutter contre une envie dévorante de quitter la pièce en courant et de mettre toute cette histoire sur le compte d'une crise de démence passagère. Mais il avait serré les dents et s'était jeté à l'eau._

_Il avait tout encaissé, les questions sur sa famille, son passé, ses antécédents, ses motivations. Le professeur Devereaux, qui l'avait attendu dans le couloir, lui avait avoué que les entretiens ne dépassaient habituellement pas la demi-heure. Logan avait souri avec ironie. Décidément, jamais personne ne se déciderait à le traiter comme tout le monde… Et maintenant, depuis presque une heure, il attendait le verdict et il faisait les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place. Son ventre se mit à grogner. Il réalisa qu'il mourrait de faim et se maudit d'avoir sauté le repas de midi…_

_La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et il changea d'avis dans la seconde. Bonne idée d'avoir sauté le repas de midi. Parce que s'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac, là, tout de suite, ce quelque chose aurait probablement atterrit sur plancher parfaitement ciré du couloir._

_- Logan Echolls !_

_Il entra dans la pièce comme un automate pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec l'impression d'étouffer. Le couloir était en train de tanguer, non ? Et pourquoi le plafond était-il si bas, tout à coup ? Le visage du professeur Devereaux fit irruption dans son champ de vision._

_- Logan ? Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.  
__- J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici… Tout de suite._

_Il se précipita à l'extérieur du bâtiment et s'assit sur les marches, la tête posée sur ses genoux, essayant désespérément d'arrêter d'hyperventiler. Le professeur Devereaux s'assit à coté de lui et le laissa se calmer. Logan finit par relever la tête._

_- Alors ? demanda l'homme.  
__- Ils me prennent, dit Logan, réalisant à peine ce qu'il était en train de dire. Ils me foutent dehors à la moindre incartade, mais il me prennent._

J'ai réussi, papa. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire…  
J'ai réussi, Veronica. Malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire…  
J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi…

_- Bien._

_Logan se tourna vers le professeur Devereaux et le regarda pensivement quelques instants._

_- Je n'y serais pas arrivé si vous ne m'y aviez pas poussé, vous savez, finit-il par dire. En fait, je crois que je n'aurais même pas pensé essayer.  
__- Ce n'est que le début, encore trois ans. Quatre, si vous choisissez d'aller jusqu'au master. Le plus dur reste à faire.  
__- Pas de mon point de vue, le contredit Logan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour baisser les bras maintenant._

_Deux jours plus tard, il quittait sa grand-mère pour emménager dans un appartement en colocation près du campus. Il avait vu la petite annonce dans le journal et s'était présenté. Il avait fait la connaissance de Kyle et Gabriel, deux amis d'enfance qui recherchaient un troisième larron pour partager le loyer. Logan pouvait se permettre de louer un appartement seul – même de l'acheter – mais après deux ans passés à vivre plus ou moins seul dans la suite présidentielle du Neptune Grand, puis une année à 'squatter' chez sa grand-mère, il préférait tenter la vie en communauté._

_Il avait vu les deux autres grimacer en entendant son nom de famille, mais il se sentait invincible à ce moment-là. Il avait réussi à persuader trois respectables membres du corps professoral de Columbia de lui donner sa chance, qu'il soit damné s'il n'arrivait pas à persuader deux étudiants de faire de même. Ses colocataires potentiels avaient cédé et, dix ans plus tard, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais regretté._

* * *

New York, 2018

Lorsque Veronica posa le pied sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de New York, elle grimaça en sentant le froid lui brûler les joues. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait autant la Californie, chez eux, 20°, c'était froid. Allez, 15° quand il pleuvait, c'est-à-dire une fois tous les cinq ans… Elle récupéra son sac et traversa le terminal grouillant de monde, rejoignant l'entrée de l'aéroport d'un pas pressé pour attraper un taxi.

Alors que le chauffeur la conduisait à l'hôtel que son père lui avait recommandé, elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait procéder pour retrouver Krista Kingsley dans une ville comme New York. Plusieurs millions d'habitants et une adolescente de 17 ans… Veronica soupira. Un jeu d'enfant. Mac lui avait promis qu'elle aurait trouvé l'adresse de l'ordinateur source le temps qu'elle arrive.

Elle trépignait d'impatience à l'arrière du taxi. Il était 13 heures et elle avait faim. Mais c'était sans compter les embouteillages new-yorkais… Elle se pencha vers le chauffeur.

- L'hôtel est loin ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- A deux blocs d'ici, ma petite dame.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au compteur, fouilla dans son portefeuille et en tira deux billets de vingt dollars qu'elle lui tendit.

- Je descends là, je ferai le reste du trajet à pied, lui dit-elle. Gardez la monnaie.

Elle descendit de la voiture et parcourut rapidement le dernier kilomètre avant de pousser la porte de l'hôtel d'un geste vif. Elle rejoignit le comptoir et sourit à l'employé.

- Veronica Mars, j'ai réservé une chambre, se présenta-t-elle.

Après lui avoir transmis les informations d'usage – _on ne fume pas dans les chambres, la femme de ménage passe tous les matins à dix heures_ – le réceptionniste lui donna sa clef et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle put enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Le voyage avait été infernal, alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre une mère de famille et ses marmots braillant à tout va et un obscur représentant qui voyait apparemment dans ses trajets en avion l'occasion de faire des rencontres… Elle aurait du réserver en classe affaire – après tout, c'était les Kingsley qui payaient la note, eux n'auraient pas hésité.

Après avoir défait son sac, Veronica ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta à Internet. Elle ouvrit sa boite mail et croisa les doigts pour que Mac ait vraiment trouvé son renseignement. Ça l'énerverait vraiment d'avoir fait le voyage jusqu'ici pour commencer son enquête à l'aveuglette.

Mais tout était là. Galerie d'art _Gustaff_, à SoHo. Propriétaire – Michael Norris. Elle se déconnecta, glissa l'ordinateur dans son sac et récupéra son manteau. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait par où commencer…

Kyle entra dans la galerie _Gustaff_ d'un pas nonchalant et regarda une élégante jeune femme venir dans sa direction.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle. Je peux vous aider ?  
- Bob Levine, je travaille pour les télécommunications de la ville, mentit-il en lui montrant ses papiers – fournis obligeamment par le service concerné, bien sûr. On nous a signalé des perturbations sur le réseau Internet et téléphonique de l'immeuble. Cela vous ennuie si je fais quelques vérifications ?

La jeune femme hésita.

- Le téléphone de l'accueil fonctionne, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, je vous assure, vous ne me verrez même pas.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et put voir à la seconde près le moment où elle capitula. Il n'avait pas une réputation de dom juan pour rien…

- Le seul ordinateur que nous ayons est dans le bureau juste derrière, le renseigna-t-elle avec un geste en direction du fond de la salle. Je vais vous y conduire.

Elle l'introduisit dans un bureau de taille moyenne où trônait un ordinateur dernier cri, juste à coté d'une table de réunion. Kyle se demandait comment il allait se débarrasser de la jolie galeriste quand le tintement de la porte se fit entendre. Il vit la jeune femme hésiter.

- Je peux vous laisser seul une minute ? J'ai un client, lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Je vous en prie…

_Et reviens le plus tard possible, ma jolie…_

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien hors de sa vue, il souleva le fond de sa mallette et en tira son matériel. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de trente secondes pour placer un mouchard dans le combiné du téléphone et un autre derrière l'ordinateur. Une minute de plus et deux caméras miniatures se retrouvèrent fixées respectivement face à la porte et à l'ordinateur. Dix secondes plus tard, il avait remballé sa mallette et sortait du bureau. Il retrouva la galeriste en train de discuter avec une cliente des mérites plus ou moins – plutôt moins, de son point de vue – justifiés d'un tableau accroché au mur.

- Navré de vous interrompre, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, mais j'ai terminé. Tout va bien chez vous, votre réseau fonctionne. La perturbation doit être localisée chez les autres propriétaires. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler notre service.

Il lui tendit la carte de la compagnie des télécoms et jeta un bref regard à la toile qui leur faisait face, un assemblage incompréhensible avec lequel l''artiste' avait vraisemblablement tenté de représenter un visage.

- Joli tableau, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Oui, dit la cliente. C'est très… pollock-esque.

Kyle la regarda d'un air incertain. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré qu'elle était sarcastique. Pourtant, elle semblait intéressée par cette toile, non ? Il haussa les épaules.

- Au revoir, Mesdames, les salua-t-il.

Il quitta la galerie et rejoignit le van de la police garé deux rues plus loin. Les heures qui allaient suivre allaient être longues.

* * *

De l'autre coté de la rue, Veronica observait la vitrine de la galerie d'art d'un air songeur, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour découvrir qui était exactement le mystérieux correspondant de Krista. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle ait accès à leur ordinateur. Elle haussa les épaules, elle finirait bien par trouver. Elle était plutôt douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'improviser…

Elle traversa la rue et entra dans la galerie d'un pas décidé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, détaillant les toiles, et eut un sourire amusé. Bon sang, les artistes dans ce genre, elle pouvait en dénicher dix par jour. Comme s'il suffisait de jeter n'importe quoi sur une toile pour devenir un peintre de renom…

- Je peux vous aider ?

Veronica sursauta et se retourna. Elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme – la galeriste apparemment – arriver. Elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour, la salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je trouve ces toiles absolument fabuleuses !  
- N'est-ce pas ? confirma l'autre avec un enthousiasme tout professionnel, aussi faux que son sourire. Ces peintures sont si… pleines de vie ! Christophe pense que ce n'est pas en représentant la réalité qu'on atteint la perfection… Il a tellement de talent !  
- Christophe ? C'est le propriétaire de cette galerie ?  
- Non, uniquement l'artiste. La galerie appartient à Monsieur Norris, mais il n'est pas là cet après-midi.  
- Oh, quel dommage, dit Veronica d'un air faussement désolé. J'aurais aimé lui parler… Je suis sûre qu'une personne qui a autant de goût en matière de peinture doit être absolument fascinante.

La galeriste s'éloigna de quelques pas pour récupérer un carton sur le comptoir de l'accueil qu'elle lui tendit.

- Nous organisons le vernissage de Christophe ce soir, si ça vous intéresse, voici une invitation. Monsieur Norris sera là.

Bingo. Une salle pleine de monde où elle passerait inaperçue, personne dans le bureau, que demander de plus ? Elle allait la remercier quand elle entendit une voix.

- Navré de vous interrompre, dit avec un sourire d'excuse un homme vêtu du costume des employés des télécommunications, mais j'ai terminé. Tout va bien chez vous, votre réseau fonctionne. La perturbation doit être localisée chez les autres propriétaires. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appeler notre service.

Il tendit sa carte professionnelle à la galeriste tout en jetant un bref regard à la toile qui leur faisait face.

- Joli tableau, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Oui, dit Veronica, dissimulant avec peine un sourire sarcastique. C'est très… pollock-esque.

Le talent en moins… Juste un grand assemblage de n'importe quoi. Van Gogh et Monet devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes. Mais c'était exposé, donc ça devait plaire à quelqu'un… Elle remarqua que l'homme la regardait d'un air perplexe et se mordit la joue. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus attentive si elle voulait rendre crédible son numéro de fan. L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Au revoir, Mesdames, les salua-t-il.

Elle le regarda passer la porte et reporta toute son attention sur la galeriste.

- A quelle heure dois-je venir, ce soir ?

* * *

Kyle soupira et s'étira sur son siège. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils regardaient les va-et-vient à l'intérieur de la galerie et les choses venaient de se compliquer. Il était 21 heures et apparemment, ce soir, c'était soirée vernissage. Du coup, le nombre de personnes dont l'identité était à vérifier venait d'être multiplié par… à peu près un million. La porte du van s'ouvrit et Tessa le rejoignit à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Café ? dit-elle.  
- Je t'adore, la remercia-t-il en attrapant le gobelet de café qu'elle lui tendait. Je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin.  
- Tu as peur de t'endormir ?

Il lui montra l'écran relié aux caméras placées dans le bureau d'un mouvement de tête. Tessa poussa un juron.

- Merde ! C'est quoi ça ?  
- Dans le monde des gens civilisés, on appelle ça un vernissage, dit-il d'un ton railleur.  
- Génial…

Repérant une silhouette familière, Kyle sourit.

- Tiens, c'est ma cliente de l'après-midi…

Tessa se pencha vers l'écran.

- La petite blonde ? demanda-t-elle. Comment fais-tu pour toujours tomber sur les plus mignonnes ? Tu as un radar ou quoi ?  
- C'est mon charme naturel, Tess, que veux-tu !

* * *

Veronica tira sur sa petite robe noire et remercia mentalement Mac pour avoir insisté pour qu'elle l'emmène… Juste après avoir quitté la galerie un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle s'était rendue dans une boutique quelques rues plus loin et avait déniché un sac suffisamment grand pour y glisser quelques dollars, son arme, sa plaque et un disque dur portable.

A peine avait-elle passé les portes de la galerie que la jeune femme qui l'avait reçue quelques heures avant l'avait alpaguée. Elle avait été obligée de discuter 'art' avec le dénommé Christophe et était à deux doigts de se tirer une balle dans la tête quand Michael Norris les avait rejoints. La conversation avait alors prise une toute autre tournure… et un tout autre niveau. Ce qui avait rendu Veronica perplexe. Comment un homme aussi calé en matière d'art contemporain pouvait-il exposer de telles… croûtes ? A plus forte raison, espérer les vendre… Et s'il ne vendait pas les toiles, comment payait-il son loyer ? Elle était bonne pour faire quelques recherches plus approfondies sur ce monsieur…

Après une bonne demi-heure de conversation, Veronica prétexta un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes et se fondit dans la foule. Elle se glissa dans le bureau et s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Norris et son assistante étaient en train de parler gros sous avec un client potentiel, elle ne risquait d'être dérangée avant un bon moment… et c'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

- Oh oh, dit Tessa. Je crois que ta jolie blonde n'est pas aussi clean qu'elle en a l'air…  
- Quoi ?

Kyle s'approcha de l'écran et regarda la jeune femme s'affairer devant l'ordinateur. Elle brancha quelque chose sur le coté de l'appareil et commença à pianoter nerveusement sur la table en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte.

- Je rêve où elle est en train de pirater le disque dur ? dit Kyle. Merde, qui est cette femme ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, elle n'est pas Linski, fit remarquer sa co-équipière. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la coffre ?

* * *

Veronica pianotait nerveusement sur le bureau, attendant que le contenu du disque dur de l'ordinateur se transfère sur son disque portable.

_Allez, allez, allez…_

100 %. Elle débrancha le câble d'un geste vif et rangea le disque dur dans son sac. Maintenant, elle pouvait s'en aller.

Elle revint dans la salle principale et prit un verre de champagne. Elle déambula parmi les invités encore une dizaine de minutes, puis récupéra son manteau au vestiaire et quitta la galerie. Elle remontait la rue à la recherche d'un taxi quand un homme se mit sur son chemin.

- Bonsoir.

Veronica posa la main sur son sac, sentant le poids rassurant de son arme à travers le tissu, et leva la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes l'employé des télécoms que j'ai vu à la galerie cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de gagner du temps.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce type ? Il sourit et acquiesça.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait employé des télécoms…

Il sortit la main de sa poche et Veronica ferma les yeux de frustration en voyant ce qu'elle tenait. Une plaque de flic. Et merde. Si elle retournait dans ce bureau, elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'elle y trouverait un mouchard ou deux… voire même une caméra. Où Krista Kingsley avait-elle bien pu mettre les pieds ?

- Inspecteur Vaughan, se présenta l'homme. Je vais vous demander de nous suivre au poste, Mademoiselle.  
- Nous ?

Il fit un signe de tête et elle se retourna pour voir une jeune femme brune debout juste derrière elle.

- Moi et ma co-équipière, précisa l'inspecteur.

Alors que la 'co-équipière' sortait une paire de menottes, Veronica soupira.

- Laissez tomber les menottes, je suis détective privé, dit-elle en sortant sa propre plaque.

Elle vit l'inspecteur Vaughan se rembrunir et entendit un reniflement méprisant derrière elle. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'à Neptune que les détectives privés n'avaient pas la cote…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Veronica avait passé la nuit en salle d'interrogatoire et elle était morte de fatigue. L'inspecteur Vaughan lui avait apporté un café, mais autant elle adorait la caféine, autant ça ne remplaçait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils espéraient en la retenant ici. Elle refusait de parler d'une affaire relative à ses clients – secret professionnel oblige – et eux refusaient de la lâcher tant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

Impasse.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la fin du délai légal de 48 heures pendant lequel ils pouvaient la retenir ici. Elle soupira. Mais pendant ce temps, Krista disparaissait un peu plus…

De son coté, Kyle commençait à perdre patience. Tessa et lui interrogeaient la jeune détective depuis le milieu de la nuit et elle avait un argument sensé à opposer à chacune de leurs tentatives d'intimidation. De guerre lasse, il avait appelé le substitut du Procureur à l'aube. En matière de sarcasme et de répartie, s'il y avait bien une personne qui arriverait à tenir tête à cette Veronica Mars, c'était bien Logan Echolls… Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de son ami dans le couloir.

Logan apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Kyle allait parler quand le regard du jeune substitut se posa sur la détective, debout devant la fenêtre du bureau de Crawford. Kyle vit Logan vaciller, le visage soudain pâle comme un linge, observant la jeune femme comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Comme alertée par un sixième sens, cette dernière se retourna et il put voir à son visage que le choc était tout aussi violent de son coté.

- Lo… Logan ? bégaya-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Le visage de l'intéressé se durcit et il serra les dents.

- Veronica…

Kyle étouffa un rire nerveux. Apparemment, les présentations n'allaient pas être nécessaires…

**TBC…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

New York, 2018

Logan s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Veronica Mars ! Laissez-moi deviner, notre pirate informatique ? demanda-t-il pour la forme. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… Encore que je salue l'effort vestimentaire, ajouta-t-il, détaillant la petite robe noire de la jeune femme d'un regard critique.

Il secoua la tête en s'adressant au Capitaine Crawford.

- Vous avez manqué une belle occasion de marquer des points, plaisanta-t-il, mais Kyle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ton n'était pas aussi léger que d'habitude. Si elle avait été menottée, je vous aurais été redevable à vie…  
- Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici, Logan ? demanda sèchement Veronica. Tu n'as pas encore réussi à te lasser des postes de police, depuis le temps ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Ma fascination pour l'uniforme n'a aucune limite, c'est bien connu…  
- Monsieur Echolls est le substitut du Procureur responsable, annonça le Capitaine Crawford.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que Veronica n'éclate de rire.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Elle vit Logan serrer les dents et lui décocher un regard glacial, et elle perdit son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau.

- Ok, je viens de basculer dans la quatrième dimension…

Logan se redressa et entra dans la pièce.

- Quatrième dimension ou pas, j'aimerais qu'on règle ça le plus vite possible, dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous permettez ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention Crawford, en désignant son bureau.  
- Je vous en prie.

Logan s'assit et posa le dossier qu'il portait sous le bras sur la table.

- Tu es pressé ? demanda Kyle.  
- Toujours quand je suis au beau milieu du territoire de la reine des glaces…

Veronica leva un sourcil perplexe.

- La reine des glaces ? répéta-t-elle.

Avant même que Logan puisse répondre, un bruit de talons aiguilles claquant sur le carrelage du couloir se fit entendre et il résista à l'envie de se taper le front contre le bureau dans un geste de désespoir.

- Trois, deux, un…, décompta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Echolls !

L'intéressé soupira.

- Et il n'est même pas huit heures et demi…, marmonna-t-il. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a reniflé à la seconde où j'ai franchi la porte !

Donna Roberts entra dans le bureau de Crawford comme un ouragan.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? explosa-t-elle.  
- Entendre votre voix douce et mélodieuse dès le matin est l'un de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens, railla Logan.  
- Je veux que vous sortiez de mon service !  
- Techniquement, c'est le service du Capitaine Crawford, fit poliment remarquer le jeune homme. Vous n'êtes que le substitut référent…  
- Exact, répliqua vertement Roberts. JE suis le substitut référent, c'est donc à MOI de m'occuper du cas de Mademoiselle Mars.  
- Pas quand Mademoiselle Mars est mêlée à une opération que J'AI autorisée.  
- Je doute que Berrisford soit de votre avis.  
- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler, lui suggéra aimablement Logan.  
- Je vous conseille de ne pas parler à cette jeune femme avant que je revienne, l'avertit Roberts.

Logan la regarda sortir de la pièce et secoua la tête.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé les formalités, passons aux choses sérieuses…

Le Capitaine Crawford fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'attendez pas qu'elle ait joint le Procureur ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je l'ai déjà eu au téléphone sur le chemin et il m'a donné carte blanche, l'informa Logan avec un sourire en coin. Mais j'adore faire faire enrager cette chère Donna…  
- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous faire muter à la criminelle ? dit Crawford d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
- Et abandonner mes pédophiles et autres violeurs ? railla Logan. Vous plaisantez… Je m'ennuierais trop.

Il se tourna vers Veronica qu'il détailla avec attention.

- Revenons à nos moutons… Ta petite virée chez notre ami Gustaff.

Il récupéra la plaque de la jeune détective, posée sur le bureau, et l'examina avec attention.

- Tu es bien loin de Neptune, Veronica, fit-il remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?  
- Une enquête pour un de mes clients, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Secret professionnel, je ne peux pas parler de ça.  
- Vous devriez marquer ça sur une pancarte que vous vous accrocheriez autour du cou, ça vous éviterait de gaspiller votre salive…, dit Kyle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Logan lui jeta un bref coup d'œil interrogateur, mais son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- La galerie d'art Gustaff est sous surveillance depuis hier dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle, expliqua enfin Logan. Alors soit tu nous dis pourquoi tu étais là-bas, sois je te fais boucler pour obstruction à la justice, à toi de voir.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Je connais la loi sur le bout des doigts, Veronica, je suis Procureur, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton sec, perdant patience. Et je TE connais sur le bout des doigts, alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ton numéro.  
- Pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur cette galerie d'art ? demanda Veronica.

La voix de Tessa s'éleva dans le bureau.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Pourquoi est-on en train de tergiverser ? s'énerva-t-elle. Elle nous mène en bateau depuis le milieu de la nuit ! Collons-la en cellule, ça la fera réfléchir un peu !

Logan eut un sourire goguenard.

- Ça ne servirait à rien, dit-il.  
- J'en connais d'autres à qui ça a fini par délier la langue… Je doute que l'élégante Mademoiselle Mars supporte très longtemps la compagnie des ivrognes locaux.

Le sourire de Logan s'élargit.

- Je vais t'épargner la lecture du _'Petit Veronica Mars illustré'_ en te faisant une jolie synthèse, Tess. Règle n°1 – Veronica Mars agit TOUJOURS comme bon lui semble, peu importe les conséquences. Règle n°2 – Veronica Mars ne reçoit ni ordres ni conseils, de PERSONNE. Règle n°3 – Veronica Mars a TOUJOURS raison, même lorsqu'elle a tort. Ce sont les trois fondamentaux à connaître lorsqu'on s'aventure sur la planète Mars. La coller en cellule ne ferait qu'encombrer nos services en pure perte, elle ne dira rien parce qu'elle croit être dans son bon droit. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour l'ordre, la justice, le bien de la communauté ou une excuse dans le genre…  
- Mes 'excuses' te dérangeaient beaucoup moins lorsqu'elles étaient à ton profit, n'est-ce pas, Logan ? répliqua vertement Veronica.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si ça t'amuse de le penser, libre à toi de le faire.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Tu veux vraiment qu'on règle nos comptes maintenant, _Ronnie_ ? la défia-t-il calmement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait marche arrière. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, ma vie privée est tombée dans le domaine public il y a bien longtemps…

Kyle regarda avec curiosité les deux s'affronter du regard alors qu'un silence à couper au couteau envahissait la pièce. Il décida de se tenir prudemment à l'écart de la conversation, sentant confusément que ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là était autrement plus sensible qu'une simple histoire de secret professionnel. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Logan aussi… tendu.

- Même si je dois reconnaître que te voir derrière les barreaux me procurerait une intense satisfaction, j'apprécierais qu'on n'ait pas à en arriver là, finit par dire le jeune substitut, essayant d'alléger la tension ambiante. Ce ne sera qu'une perte de temps et du boulot supplémentaire dont je me passerais bien…  
- Vous me dites pourquoi vous surveillez cette galerie d'art et je vous parle de mon enquête, concéda Veronica. Donnant-donnant.  
- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de négocier, Mademoiselle Mars, fit remarquer le Capitaine Crawford. Je vous rappelle que vous avez piraté illégalement un ordinateur privé.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle. Je ne vois pas le propriétaire en train de porter plainte. Et la dernière chose que vous voulez, c'est le mettre au courant, vu qu'il est sous surveillance. Il me suffit de dire que je consultais juste Internet pour trouver le numéro de téléphone d'une compagnie de taxi et vous n'avez plus rien pour me garder ici.

Kyle dissimula un sourire. D'accord, elle était forte. Mais Logan ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Nous n'avons rien, à part un enregistrement qui te montre en train d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur privé d'un lieu placé sous surveillance, contra-t-il. Si on ne peut pas prouver que tu consultais l'ordinateur en toute illégalité, il ne nous reste plus qu'à supposer que tu le faisais avec l'accord de son propriétaire. Propriétaire soupçonné de relations avec le crime organisé.

Logan lui fit son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers Kyle.

- Complicité de grand banditisme, ça va chercher dans les combien ? dit-il en prenant son ami à témoin. Dix ? Quinze ans ?  
- Tu peux essayer, mais tu ne feras jamais gober ça à un juge, dit Veronica avec aplomb.

Et elle était sûre d'elle. Logan n'était pas la seule à connaître la loi, elle avait fait suffisamment de droit à Hearst et à l'Académie du FBI pour savoir qu'une inculpation comme celle-ci ne tiendrait pas devant un tribunal. Logan haussa les épaules.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. Mais il me suffit de t'inculper de ces charges, puis de faire repousser ton audience préliminaire aux calendes grecques et tu nous tiendras compagnie bien plus longtemps que tu l'imagines.

Veronica serra les poings, verte de rage, réalisant que, dans tous les cas, elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver en cellule alors que Krista Kingsley se baladait quelque part en ville. Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait lui arriver…

- Mais je te fais une proposition, lui dit Logan. Tu nous dis ce que tu cherchais chez Gustaff et je verrais ce que je peux te dire concernant notre propre dossier.

Kyle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard d'avertissement de Logan le réduisit au silence. Veronica réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Entendu, finit-elle par se décider. Mais je voudrais rentrer à mon hôtel me changer avant.

Se changer et reprendre ses esprits. Parce que depuis que Logan avait passé la porte, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau et son corps s'étaient mis à fonctionner au ralenti…

- Parfait, trancha Logan. J'ai une audience dans une demi-heure de toute façon. Je propose qu'on se retrouve tous vers seize heures. A mon bureau, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Les délibérations de mon procès devraient avoir lieu cet après-midi et je veux pouvoir être joint là-bas si le jury se décide plus vite que prévu. Ça vous convient, Capitaine ?

Crawford acquiesça et Logan se tourna vers Veronica.

- Tu laisseras l'adresse de ton hôtel et tes coordonnées à l'inspecteur Vaughan, lui dit-il. Et si tu t'avises de nous faire faux bond, je viendrais te faire chercher manu militari, c'est clair ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, 'Monsieur le substitut', railla-t-elle, insistant volontairement sur le titre. Je ne manquerai ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde…

Logan la regarda un instant et elle eut presque l'impression… Oui, il était en colère. Elle connaissait bien cette expression, c'était celle qui précédait généralement chacune de leurs disputes. Mais pourquoi était-il en colère ? Parce qu'elle était là ? Comme si elle avait planifié tout ça juste pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face… Elle serra les poings, prête à l'affrontement, mais elle vit son visage changer, la tension sur ses traits aussitôt remplacée par un détachement froid. Ça la surprit – le Logan qu'elle connaissait n'était pas du genre à tempérer. Et pourtant…

- Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, dit-il calmement.

Il récupéra son dossier posé sur le bureau et prit congé sous le regard pensif de Veronica. Elle réalisa soudain qu'on était en train de lui parler et sursauta, brutalement tirée de ses réflexions.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais à autre chose, dit-elle. Vous disiez ?

En guise de réponse, l'inspecteur Vaughan lui tendit un bloc note où elle inscrit rapidement l'adresse de son hôtel et son numéro de téléphone. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en réalisant qu'il la fixait d'un air intrigué.

- Il y a un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Kyle sourit avec un brin de malice, tirant une certaine satisfaction du fait de voir cette charmante demoiselle sur la défensive pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient amenée au poste.

- Aucun problème, répondit-il. Alors comme ça, vous connaissez Logan ?

Veronica hésita une fraction de seconde.

- On fréquentait le même lycée, tous les deux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Il acquiesça et elle disparut. Tessa se rapprocha de lui.

- Ils étaient juste au même lycée tous les deux, répéta-t-elle d'un ton railleur. Leurs réunions d'anciens élèves doivent être sacrément animées, dis-moi !

Kyle regardait toujours la porte par laquelle la jeune détective venait de disparaître. De vieux camarades de classe, seulement ? Ben voyons…

* * *

Veronica rejoignit son hôtel dans un état de nerfs incroyable, son envie de dormir passée aux oubliettes depuis longtemps. Son premier réflexe fut de se faire couler un bain – parce qu'il fallait VRAIMENT qu'elle se détende – et d'attraper son téléphone pour appeler Mac. Lorsque son amie finit par décrocher, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui dut s'entendre jusqu'à Los Angeles.

- Mac ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'efforçant de se calmer.

Seigneur, elle était au bord de l'hystérie…

_"Veronica ?"_ dit Mac, inquiète. _"Tout va bien ?"  
_- Non ! Enfin, oui… Mais non ! Non, ça ne va pas du tout !  
_"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Krista Kingsley ?"_

Veronica secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est moi qui…, commença-t-elle. Je suis allée à la galerie dont tu m'as donnée l'adresse et elle était surveillée par les flics. Ils m'ont repérée en train de pirater l'ordinateur et ils m'ont conduite au poste. Je suis en train de te transférer les fichiers que j'ai récupérés, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son ordinateur.  
_"Ok, je regarderai tout à l'heure,"_ lui promit son amie. _"C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Tu es détective, ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont mise en garde à vue ?"  
_- Si. Mac, Logan était là.

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne.

_"Logan ?"_ finit par dire Mac. _"Tu veux dire, Logan Echolls ? Il était en cellule avec toi ?"_

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

_"Et après on dira que les gens s'assagissent en vieillissant…"  
_- Il n'était pas en cellule, Mac, Logan est le substitut du Procureur chargé de mon dossier.

Cette fois, le blanc dura si longtemps que Veronica crut qu'elles avaient été coupées.

- Mac ? Tu es toujours là ?  
_"Je suis toujours là, confirma son amie. J'essaie juste d'intégrer ce que tu viens de me dire. Les mots Logan et Procureur dans la même phrase ne me posent aucun problème quand ils sont reliés par 'est entendu par' ou 'a mis en colère le'. Mais le verbe être tout seul ? Mon cerveau fait un blocage. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un gros temps d'adaptation, genre… quelques décennies, tu vois ?"_

Veronica rit nerveusement.

- Moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'adapter, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi pour parler de ce que je faisais dans cette galerie d'art ! Ça fait dix ans que je fais tout pour ne pas penser à Logan Echolls et voilà qu'il devient la seule personne sur cette foutue planète qui a le pouvoir de me mettre en tôle !  
_"Et bien, on est au moins trois à saisir toute l'ironie de la situation…"  
_- Mac ! s'exclama Veronica d'une voix qui se rapprochait dangereusement des aigus.

Réalisant à quel point son amie était paniquée, Mac essaya de la calmer.

_"Veronica, relax, tu viens de le dire, ça fait dix ans…,"_ lui rappela-t-elle. _"Vous êtes des adultes et vous allez parler boulot, je crois que tu n'as pas grand-chose à craindre."  
_- On n'a jamais été capable de se comporter comme des adultes, lui et moi !  
_"Il faut un début à tout… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon."_

Veronica inspira profondément pour se calmer. Mac avait raison. Elle avait trente ans, ILS avaient trente ans, ils étaient adultes, responsables, et ils allaient parler boulot… de Procureur à détective. Nom de Dieu, Logan était Procureur. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Soudain, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était s'offrir un petit rattrapage d'urgence des évènements de ces dix dernières années.

- Mac ? Ça t'ennuie si je te rappelle ce soir ?  
_"Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?"  
_- Oui, merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place, dit Veronica avec reconnaissance. Je te dirai comment mon entrevue a tourné, d'accord ?  
_"Ok,"_ acquiesça son amie. _"Et… Veronica ?"  
_- Oui ?  
_"Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer."_

En raccrochant, Veronica ne put s'empêcher de prier avec ferveur pour que ce soit vraiment le cas. Elle récupéra son ordinateur portable et s'empressa d'ouvrir la base de données d'où elle tirait une grande partie de ses informations. Dix secondes plus tard s'étalait sous ses yeux la fiche concernant Logan Echolls. Elle fit défiler les détails concernant les premières années de sa vie – ça elle connaissait – et s'arrêta à l'année 2007, cette année où il avait définitivement quitté Neptune. Elle savait qu'il avait intégré l'Université de New York, sa grand-mère le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite ce Noël là, mais après…

Donc, 2007/2008, scolarité à l'Université de New York, soit. Puis un transfert de dossier à l'Université de Columbia. Veronica dut relire deux fois le nom pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Logan avait réussi l'examen d'entrée à Columbia ? Elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée. C'était l'une des facultés les plus cotées des États-Unis, elle-même aurait tué pour y entrer. D'ailleurs, elle aurait pu si elle en avait eu les moyens, dut-elle reconnaître avec une pointe de jalousie.

Il avait obtenu un Master en Droit – avec mention, comme quoi elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises – et avait dans la foulée été intégré comme stagiaire au bureau du Procureur de la ville de New York en 2012. Titularisé comme adjoint du substitut Berrisford en 2013, dont il avait pris la place deux ans plus tard quand ce dernier était devenu Procureur en chef. Logan Echolls, substitut du Procureur rattaché à l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes. Violeurs, pédophiles et enfance maltraitée. Étonnamment, dans tout ce qu'elle venait de lire, c'était ce qui la surprenait le moins. Ça collait assez bien avec son caractère…

Elle ferma la base de données et entra son nom sur Google, voyant s'afficher sur l'écran de son ordinateur tous les liens relatifs à sa jeune carrière. Articles de presse, compte-rendus d'audience… Elle passa une bonne heure à lire au hasard, essayant de se faire une vague idée de l'homme que son ex-petit ami avait bien pu devenir. Mais aussi détaillés qu'étaient ces articles, ils n'esquissaient qu'un portrait bien flou de leur sujet… Veronica regarda sa montre d'un air pensif.

Logan avait mentionné le fait qu'il avait une audience ce matin. Avec un peu de chance, elle se prolongerait dans l'après-midi. Si elle ne s'éternisait pas dans son bain et qu'elle mangeait un morceau rapidement, elle pourrait être au tribunal à quatorze heures. Juste à temps pour se faire une opinion elle-même…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard…

Logan avait repéré Veronica à la seconde où elle s'était glissée dans la salle d'audience, à la reprise des auditions. Ça ne l'avait pas surpris, il s'était douté qu'elle aurait besoin de constater de ses propres yeux son… Quoi ? Son nouveau statut de Monsieur Respectabilité ? Il serra les dents et s'efforça d'occulter sa présence dans la salle, concentrant toute son attention sur ce que disait le témoin à la barre, un expert psychiatre appelé à la dernière minute par la défense.

Il sourit. L'avocat de l'accusé pourrait appeler tous les experts de New York, ça ne changerait rien, son client était cuit. Ça avait été un travail de longue haleine, mais il y avait suffisamment de preuve contre lui et il avait manœuvré les témoins avec suffisamment d'habileté pour que la seule chose qui reste incertaine dans ce procès soit l'heure du verdict… qui devrait tomber en fin d'après-midi, si tout se passait comme prévu. Ne restait que son contre-interrogatoire et les plaidoiries et il pourrait enfin poser ce dossier sur la pile des affaires classées – sauf appel, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Alors qu'il écoutait le médecin témoigner, ses pensées revinrent à Veronica. Se retrouver face à elle avait été un sacré choc et, étrangement, ça l'avait mis en colère. Ce qui était ridicule vu qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas planifié leur rencontre. Mais ça l'avait mis en colère. Il pensait encore bien trop souvent à elle à son goût… Et le pire, c'était qu'il la revoyait dans le cadre du boulot. Comme si le fait qu'elle perturbe ses relations amoureuses ne suffisait pas…

Cela lui fit penser qu'il fallait qu'il appelle Trish – _Chérie, navré, mais je dois rompre avec toi – Quoi ? Mais Logan, je pensais qu'on essayait de résoudre nos problèmes – Mon plus gros problème, c'est que tu ne t'appelles pas Veronica – Mais je peux changer de nom – Tu peux rétrécir de dix centimètres et te teindre en blonde aussi ? Parce que ça m'aiderait bien_ – et il redeviendrait célibataire à nouveau. Bordel, mais c'était quoi, son problème ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de réagir de cette façon lorsqu'elle était là. Ils allaient discuter boulot et ça n'allait certainement pas finir en dispute. Surtout pas sur ce dossier. Les gens à New York qui attendaient un faux pas de sa part étaient bien trop nombreux. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de perdre ce qu'il avait maintenant, ses amis, sa carrière, ce sentiment de sécurité pour lesquels il avait travaillé si dur pendant dix ans. Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

_Rentre à Neptune, Veronica_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. _S'il te plaît, rentre à Neptune et laisse-moi vivre ma vie, il m'a fallu bien trop de temps pour y mettre de l'ordre._

Son regard se posa sur l'avocat de la défense qui était retourné s'asseoir et qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Apparemment, ce dernier avait pris son geste pour un aveu de faiblesse. Il sourit alors que le juge lui donnait la parole, la présence de Veronica soudain repoussée au second plan. Il était sur les nerfs et, s'il y avait bien une chose qui était efficace pour le calmer, c'était démolir un témoin à la barre. Le pauvre psychiatre n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…

* * *

Veronica avait vaguement pris connaissance du dossier qui passait en jugement. Un violeur en série qui avait frappé sur le campus du l'Université de New York. C'est drôle, ça lui rappelait quelque chose… D'après ce qu'elle avait compris en saisissant des bribes de conversations dans le couloir, l'avocat de l'accusé avait fait venir à la barre un second psychiatre afin d'attester des troubles mentaux de son client. Ce devait être plutôt inattendu, vu que le juge avait demandé à Logan s'il voulait un report d'audience pour préparer un contre-interrogatoire – ce que ce dernier avait refusé.

Était-ce de l'inconscience ou de la confiance en soi ? Il y a dix ans, elle aurait probablement mis ça sur le compte d'un orgueil mal placé, mais le peu qu'elle avait lu sur la carrière de Logan sur Internet lui avait appris une chose – dans une cour de justice, le substitut du Procureur Echolls n'avait jusqu'à présent commis aucun faux pas. Mieux, il commençait à se forger une solide réputation. D'accord, autant se l'avouer, elle était dévorée par la curiosité. L'idée qu'il ait pu changer à ce point lui semblait incroyable…

Elle le regarda se lever et s'approcher du témoin d'un pas mesuré. Et le festival commença. En l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, Logan s'appliqua à démonter point par point le témoignage du psychiatre, avec ce ton sarcastique et cette ironie froide qui lui était si familière, pendant que l'avocat de la défense se décomposait sur son siège. Veronica sourit. Ça, c'était le Logan qu'elle connaissait. Tranchant et caustique. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, en fin de compte… Disons plutôt qu'il avait apparemment appris à gérer son impulsivité.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle alors que Logan regagnait son siège avec un sourire satisfait. Après une courte pause, le juge annonça le début des plaidoiries et il se leva à nouveau. Il parla pendant une dizaine de minutes, captivant l'attention de l'audience sans le moindre effort. Veronica se surprit à le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce, se rappelant avec une précision déroutante tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que Logan était Logan.

La façon qu'il avait de se passer la main sur la nuque quand il était fatigué ou tendu…  
La façon qu'il avait de se mordiller la lèvre quand il se concentrait sur quelque chose…  
La colère sourde qui l'envahissait lorsque quelqu'un évoquait ses parents…  
Ces baisers dont il l'étourdissait le matin pour qu'elle reste avec lui au lieu de rentrer à l'aube pour donner le change à son père, alors que ce dernier savait pertinemment où elle avait passé la nuit…  
L'amour dans ses bras, si intense, si concentré, comme si le monde entier pouvait s'écrouler autour d'eux sans qu'ils le remarquent…

Une tristesse infinie lui serra la gorge au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Mais leur rupture avait-elle été une si mauvaise chose ? En toute objectivité, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle regrettait la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées, ça oui, mais pas d'avoir rompu. A l'époque, ça ne fonctionnait pas entre eux. En grande partie par sa faute, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour arriver à mettre des mots sur sa relation avec Logan, pour ne plus laisser la rancœur prendre le pas sur le reste. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier tout à fait cette fameuse année qui avait suivi la mort de Lilly.

Pourtant, Dieu sait que Logan avait tenté de lui prouver qu'il avait changé, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais elle avait toujours été incapable de se laisser aller complètement. Rationnellement, elle SAVAIT qu'il avait changé, mais rien n'avait jamais été rationnel entre eux. Et paradoxalement, plus il avait essayé, plus elle avait pris ses distances. Parce que plus il essayait et plus il lui rappelait que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette situation. D'accord, il avait quinze ans, sa vie à l'époque était un véritable chaos, mais ses agressions verbales, ses railleries et ses sarcasmes avaient laissé des traces en elle, bien plus profondes qu'elle l'avait cru.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait aimé. Depuis ce fameux jour, sur le balcon du Camelot, ça avait toujours été Logan. Même lorsqu'elle était retournée avec Duncan, elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de les comparer et ça n'avait jamais été à l'avantage de l'héritier des Kane. Mais ça non plus, elle ne le regrettait pas. Duncan avait été une part de son passé dont il avait fallu qu'elle se détache pour avancer, même si elle savait avoir fait énormément de mal à Logan à ce moment là. C'était quelque chose dont elle avait eu BESOIN, retrouver une vie normale, l'illusion que, pendant quelques temps, tout irait bien.

Quant aux autres… Luke, Thomas, Chase… Piz. Ils étaient juste des noms parmi d'autres, elle n'avait même plus perdu de temps à les comparer, elle avait juste oublié que Logan Echolls existait quelque part. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rappeler. Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il était parti pour de bon, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, c'est comme si sa vie avait ralenti pendant quelques temps, elle avait du réapprendre à avancer sans lui. A avancer avec un autre. Elle aimait Logan, mais jamais elle n'avait compris à quel point il était devenu nécessaire à son équilibre, à quel point il était le seul à qui elle pouvait parler sans crainte.

Même son père, même Wallace et Mac ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui. Logan connaissait la Veronica d'avant la mort de Lilly, Logan connaissait les détails les plus sordides de sa petite vie pas si tranquille, Logan connaissait mieux que personne ce besoin viscéral de se replier dans sa coquille pour ne plus jamais se lier avec personne. Mais il avait compris bien avant elle que ce genre d'attitude ne menait nulle part. Et pendant qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur, qu'elle allait finir par le perdre, elle s'était contentée de le regarder de loin se débattre pour sauver leur couple parce qu'elle avait été incapable de croire qu'entre eux, ça pourrait vraiment marcher. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à baisser complètement sa garde avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui, elle le regardait déambuler dans cette salle d'audience et elle réalisait qu'il était devenu exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il devienne, alors qu'elle l'en avait toujours cru incapable. Et cette réalisation était incroyablement douloureuse parce qu'elle savait que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait pu devenir ce qu'il était devenu s'il était resté avec elle. Le destin avait un curieux sens de l'humour…

Puis, l'avocat de la défense se leva à son tour pour entamer son petit discours et conclure les audiences. Veronica dut lui reconnaître une certaine habileté. Il tirait sur la corde sensible, mettant en exergue l'enfance malheureuse de son client, les conclusions des différents psychiatre, blablabla… Elle réprima un geste de colère. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment une personne dans cette salle susceptible de gober ça – ou tout du moins de penser que ça excusait ce genre de comportement ? Logan avait été battu toute son enfance et il n'était pas devenu psychotique pour autant…

D'accord, elle devait admettre qu'elle était loin d'avoir un avis objectif sur ce genre de sujet. Elle avait été une de ces victimes présentes dans la salle aujourd'hui. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. La sensation d'être sale. L'humiliation. Comment un être humain doté d'un minimum de conscience pouvait se lever et dire que tout ça n'avait en fin de compte aucune importance, juste parce que le bourreau avait lui aussi été victime à un moment donné ? Voilà pourquoi elle était ravie de ne plus faire partie du FBI – du système judiciaire tout cours, d'ailleurs. Au moins maintenant, elle pouvait choisir avec qui travailler, qui défendre et qui enfoncer. Et tant pis si certains n'adhéraient pas à sa façon de voir les choses.

Veronica s'était surprise à souhaiter pendant le réquisitoire de Logan qu'il soit resté à sa façon le même qu'avant, celui qui ne faisait pas de concessions, qui se battait pour les causes qu'il croyait juste. Qu'il gagne. Pour les victimes présentes dans la salle. Pour elle et cette soirée chez Shelly. Et lorsqu'il s'était appuyé contre la barre pour commencer son discours, elle avait senti ses derniers doutes s'évaporer. Un sourire et la totalité des femmes du jury étaient déjà prêtes à lui manger dans la main. Quant aux hommes… Si Logan Echolls n'arrivait pas à soulever les foules, ça se saurait, non ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le juge qui annonçait la fin des audiences et demandait au jury de se retirer pour délibérer. Elle réalisa que Logan était en train d'échanger quelques mots avec un groupe de personnes assis quelques rangs devant elle. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini leur conversation et s'extirpa de son siège avec l'impression d'être engourdie. Cette petite incursion au pays des souvenirs avait été plutôt éprouvante… Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Beau boulot, le félicita-t-elle.

Logan leva les yeux dans sa direction et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son attaché-case.

- Merci. Mais je n'ai pas encore gagné…  
- Si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas trop de souci pour ça, le rassura-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Quand est-ce que tu penses que le jury va rendre son verdict ?

Il regarda pensivement en direction de la porte qui conduisait en salle de délibération.

- Une heure ? Deux au plus, trancha-t-il. Les faits sont simples et les preuves indiscutables, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'as pas encore gagné, dans ce cas ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- J'ai appris à me méfier des jurys, depuis le temps. Ce sont des êtres humains, après tout, personne ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.

Veronica acquiesça, la tête visiblement ailleurs.

- Je me demande ce que devient Mercer, dit-elle brusquement.

Logan la regarda avec surprise. Lui aussi avait fait le parallèle avec Mercer Hayes. Un violeur en série sur un campus, on n'en rencontrait pas tous les jours. Mais il était surpris qu'elle pose cette question, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait suivi à la trace la 'carrière' carcérale de son ancien ami…

- Toujours incarcéré à Pelican Bay. Il en a pris pour 25 ans, tu te souviens ? lui rappela-t-il.  
- Il aurait pu être libéré, depuis le temps, dit Veronica avec un sourire désabusé. Bonne conduite, les millions de papa…

Logan sourit.

- En appel, le juge l'a condamné à 25 ans, dont vingt incompressibles. Et il fera ses 25 ans, peu importe sa bonne conduite.  
- Tu as l'air plutôt sûr de ce que tu avances…  
- J'ai lu son dossier, avoua Logan. L'avantage d'être Procureur… Ses différents psychiatres disent tous la même chose – possibilité de récidive. A moins qu'il change drastiquement de comportement ces dix prochaines années, ils vont s'arranger pour le garder enfermé le plus longtemps possible.  
- Depuis quand as-tu une confiance aussi aveugle en la justice ? railla Veronica. Toi entre tous, tu es bien placé pour savoir que les coupables n'ont pas toujours ce qu'ils méritent…

Logan enfila son manteau et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que la justice était parfaite, Veronica, contra-t-il. Mais je bosse pour elle, si je n'avais pas la plus petite confiance en ça, alors il ne me resterait plus qu'à changer de carrière… Tous les juges et tous les avocats ne sont pas pourris, la majorité d'entre eux essayent juste de faire leur boulot du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Veronica eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Oui, je suppose que c'est ce que doit se dire l'avocat qui défend ton violeur…  
- Tout le monde a le droit de se défendre.  
- Un type comme lui ne devrait pas pouvoir se défendre. Mercer ne devrait pas avoir pu se défendre, affirma-t-elle avec force.

Elle sembla se calmer soudain.

- S'il avait toujours été en vie, Cassidy n'aurait pas dû avoir la possibilité de se défendre. Un viol est quelque chose d'indéfendable, peu importe les excuses qu'on donne.

Logan la regarda d'un air sombre.

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Si les gens soupçonnés de crimes n'avaient pas droit à une défense, je serais en prison depuis plus de dix ans, Veronica.  
- Tu étais innocent.  
- 'Mon' violeur, comme tu dis, l'est aussi. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le jury déclare le contraire.  
- Tu le crois innocent ?  
- Non, il est coupable, aussi coupable que l'étaient Mercer ou Cassidy. Et mon boulot, c'est de faire en sorte que le jury le sache aussi. Après, ça ne dépend plus de moi.

Veronica le fixa un instant d'un air pensif alors qu'ils atteignaient le portique de sécurité à l'entrée du tribunal.

- Tu as changé, constata-t-elle calmement, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.  
- Dix ans, c'est long, fit-il remarquer d'un ton sec.

Que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait se contenter toute sa vie de surf, de soirées arrosées et de tables de jeu ? Qu'il n'était bon à rien de plus que jeter par les fenêtres l'argent de papa ? Il déposa sa mallette à coté du portique d'un geste rageur. Veronica réalisa qu'elle l'avait mis en colère.

- C'était une simple remarque, pas une attaque en règle, lui dit-elle, sur la défensive.  
- Laisse tomber.

Elle remarqua qu'il regardait quelque chose derrière elle et se retourna pour voir une jolie rousse se diriger vers eux d'un pas pressé. Elle le vit se décrisper un peu, mais ce n'était pas encore ça…

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore fait des étincelles, dit la nouvelle venue avec un sourire que Logan lui rendit à contrecoeur.  
- Les gens parlent trop, dit-il calmement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Veronica et il réprima un geste de contrariété. Et voilà, maintenant, il allait devoir faire les présentations…

- Trish, je te présente Veronica Mars, qui m'aide sur une de mes enquêtes. Et voici Trish McCoy, elle est avocate.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se saluaient d'un bref signe de tête, Logan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà seize heures, il ne pensait pas que son audience durerait aussi longtemps… Kyle et ses collègues devaient déjà les attendre. Il se tourna vers Veronica.

- Tu nous excuses une minute ? lui demanda-t-il calmement. Je dois dire deux mots à Trish.

Veronica acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas, avec cette certitude que la jeune femme n'était pas seulement une avocate parmi d'autres. Elle le voyait rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de pencher la tête vers elle, de poser la main sur son bras alors qu'ils discutaient. Elle se força à détourner le regard et sourit à l'agent de sécurité qui disparut dans le bureau juste derrière eux. Elle se retourna malgré elle et sursauta en voyant que Logan se tenait à nouveau juste à coté d'elle. Et bien, la conversation avait été brève, il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il devait lui dire deux mots… Elle se demanda avec une pointe d'aigreur s'il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à les compter.

Logan traversa le portique de sécurité et elle le suivit, au moment où l'agent de sécurité lui ramenait l'arme qu'il lui avait confisquée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le palais de justice. Son regard se posa sur Logan et elle remarqua qu'il la fixait d'un air amusé. En tout cas, sa conversation avec la rouquine avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui faire oublier sa colère…

- Quoi ?  
- Rien, c'est juste…

Il secoua la tête.

- Je trouvais ton taser beaucoup plus imaginatif. Depuis quand es-tu armée ?  
- Depuis mon entrée à l'Académie, ça fait partie de la panoplie obligatoire, le renseigna Veronica. Je l'ai gardée après en être partie.

Logan fronça les sourcils.

- Tu étais au FBI et tu en es partie ? Renvoi ou démission ?  
- Démission. Ça a l'air de te surprendre.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Un peu. Tu en rêvais depuis le lycée, tu t'es même battue pour décrocher un stage dès la première année de fac…

Veronica hésita une seconde.

- Disons qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce que je croyais vouloir et ce que je voulais vraiment n'étaient pas tout à fait la même chose…

Logan la regarda d'un air étrange et elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient s'aventurer en terrain glissant…

- On devrait y aller, il est presque seize heures, dit-elle pour couper court à la conversation. On nous attend.

Logan finit par acquiescer et ils parcoururent le chemin les séparant de son bureau sans un mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Lorsque Kyle vit le couple passer la porte du bureau de Logan, il fut surpris de les trouver bien tranquille. C'était comme si la scène de la matinée n'avait jamais eu lieu… Aucune tension, juste deux vieilles connaissances faisant le chemin ensemble. Logan se débarrassa de ses affaires et les invita à passer dans la salle de réunion attenante. Avant de quitter le bureau, Veronica ne put s'empêcher d'en faire le tour du regard.

Quelques cadres – des diplômes ? – accrochés au mur, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer, des piles de dossiers au pied de la fenêtre et sur le bureau. Aucune photographie personnelle, mais des clichés pris par de grands photographes. Diane Arbus. Robert Doisneau. Logan avait toujours eu un faible pour les clichés qu'elle prenait sur le vif, ces photos saisissant ces tranches de vie où la normalité et son contraire étaient si bien mis en valeur. En noir et blanc de préférence. Ce bureau était un lieu dédié au travail avant tout. Simple et sobre. Elle eut un sourire amusé que Logan intercepta. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Veronica secoua la tête.

- Rien, je repensais juste à ta X-terra… Sobre et discrète, comme ce bureau, commenta-t-elle avec un geste vague. Un vrai choc culturel.

Logan sourit à son tour et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne travaillais pas dans ma voiture, dit-il. Elle avait une toute autre utilité, bien plus plaisante…

Veronica rougit légèrement devant le sous-entendu, leurs étreintes sur la banquette arrière lui revenant en mémoire, et elle se dépêcha de passer dans la salle de réunion. Alors que Logan la suivait, il remarqua le sourire moqueur de Kyle et réalisa que ce dernier n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur petit échange. Alors qu'il n'avait habituellement aucun problème pour discuter avec lui de ses histoires de cœur, pour le coup, ça lui déplut souverainement. Alors que son ami allait faire un commentaire qu'il savait sarcastique, il le prit de vitesse.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, le prévint-il sèchement.

Kyle perdit son sourire et Logan devina sans peine le milliard de questions qui devaient tourner dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Ce devait être la première fois en dix ans qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton. Il soupira. Génial, cette fois, il n'allait pas couper à un interrogatoire en règle… Il était maudit. Il rejoignit les autres à la table et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le pourquoi de leur présence ici.

- D'accord, on t'écoute, dit-il à Veronica. Gustaff. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Il la vit hésiter un instant et devina qu'elle était en train de se demander s'il allait respecter sa part du marché. Elle finit par se décider et leur raconta en détails l'affaire de la disparition/fugue de Krista Kingsley. Logan fronça les sourcils, essayant sans succès de relier les pièces du puzzle entre elles. Quel pouvait bien être le lien entre cette adolescente et un type comme Linski ? Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la table du regard, il réalisa qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à se poser la question.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Et tu es bien sûre que les e-mails qu'a reçus cette gamine venaient de là ?  
- Mac a remonté le réseau, tu la connais, dit Veronica en haussant les épaules.  
- Qui est Mac ? demanda Tessa, jusqu'alors silencieuse.  
- Une autre vieille connaissance, la renseigna Logan. Ok, je sèche. S'il y a un rapport avec notre enquête, je ne le vois pas.  
- Si vous me parliez un peu de ça, je pourrais peut-être vous aider…, l'encouragea Veronica.

Ce fut au tour de Logan d'hésiter. Finalement, avec l'aide des trois policiers, il finit par lui parler du dossier Vassili. Ils n'entrèrent pas dans les détails, mais elle en apprit suffisamment pour avoir une idée assez précise de leur affaire. Et tout comme Logan, elle était perplexe.

- Donc, pour résumer, ce Linsky est l'ancien bras droit de votre parrain local, devenu tueur à gage après le meurtre de sa femme et de son fils, finit par dire Veronica. Il fonctionne au contrat et il est plutôt hors de prix dans le genre… Jusque là, je suis ?  
- Jusque là, dit Logan.  
- Et ce charmant personnage pourrait être la même personne qui a attiré Krista Kingsley à New York en lui faisant miroiter une rencontre hypothétique avec son père biologique…, continua-t-elle avec une moue songeuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Une rançon ? Il ne doit pas avoir de problème pour boucler ses fins de mois, pourtant…  
- Et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas les familles riches qui manquent à New York, pas la peine d'aller chercher jusqu'en Californie, fit remarquer Kyle.  
- Donc, c'est autre chose, poursuivit Veronica. Un goût prononcé pour les jeunes filles ?

Elle se tourna vers Logan.

- C'est un pédophile ? C'est aussi pour ça que tu as hérité du dossier ? Parce que tu supervises l'USV ?  
- J'ai hérité du dossier Vassili, Linski n'est qu'un à coté, lui rappela Logan. Viktor Vassili dirige – entre autres choses – un réseau de prostitution qu'il 'approvisionne' avec des femmes des pays de l'est. Certaines d'entre elles se sont plus ou moins rebellées ces deux dernières années et les cadavres ont commencé à pleuvoir. Crimes sexuels + prostitution = USV. Quand il est devenu évident qu'il fallait regrouper toutes les différentes affaires liées à Vassili, c'est moi qui ai été désigné pour récupérer le dossier, c'est tout. Quant à Linski, non, ce n'est pas un pédophile. Pas à notre connaissance, en tout cas…  
- Alors quid de Krista ?  
- Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence, dit Tessa. Peut-être que l'interlocuteur de votre gamine est le propriétaire de la galerie d'art et que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec Linski…  
- Peut-être, dit pensivement le Capitaine Crawford. Mademoiselle Mars, j'aimerais que vous nous donniez le disque dur que vous avez récupéré chez Gustaff.

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

- J'ai besoin de ce disque, moi aussi.  
- Et tu vas le garder, pas question qu'il passe la porte de nos services, l'appuya Logan.  
- Une minute, se récria Tessa. Rien ne nous empêche de creuser à partir de là. Son contenu nous permettra peut-être de rebondir sur autre chose, comme par exemple s'assurer que Linski utilise bien cette galerie… Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir alors qu'on nous l'offre sur un plateau ?  
- Parce que c'est un enregistrement piraté, obtenu sans mandat, ni autorisation du propriétaire, expliqua Logan. Quoi qu'on y trouve, on ne pourra pas l'utiliser. Et si jamais on se base sur ce qu'on y trouve pour 'rebondir sur autre chose', comme tu dis, l''autre chose' sera également déclarée irrecevable car obtenue sur la base de renseignements obtenus sans mandat.

Logan la regarda très sérieusement.

- Ça fait des mois – des années même – que tous les services de police de la ville essayent de faire tomber Vassili. Hors de question de tout flanquer par terre pour un vice de procédure. Vous continuez la surveillance de la galerie et à la seconde où le nom de Linski ou de Michaelson sera prononcé, je vous promets de vous obtenir un mandat en bonne et due forme. Mais d'ici là, vous oubliez ce disque.

Il sourit d'un air entendu et s'adressa à Veronica.

- Par contre, rien ne t'empêche de nous le dire si son contenu est totalement inintéressant, histoire de nous faire gagner du temps. On commençait justement à avoir fait le tour de nos indics, un peu de sang neuf ne nous fera pas de mal.

On frappa à la porte de la salle et Logan leva la tête. Il fit un geste de la main.

- Agent Todd… Entrez, je vous en prie.

En entendant ce nom, Veronica se retourna vivement vers la porte. Elle sourit en se retrouvant face à un visage familier et se leva.

- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Veronica…

* * *

_Los Angeles, 2012_

_Veronica était debout devant la cellule du FBI à Los Angeles. Après quatre mois de formation à l'Académie, elle attaquait ses deux ans de formation sur le terrain. Deux ans et elle serait officiellement un agent. Etrangement, elle se sentait nerveuse et ne se décidait pas à franchir la porte. Elle avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à Quantico. Si les stagiaires étaient pris à partir de 23 ans, la majorité d'entre eux flirtaient avec la trentaine, le FBI préférant recruter dans ses rangs des stagiaires ayant une certaine expérience sur le terrain._

_Mais Veronica avait de sacrés antécédents – la résolution du meurtre de Lilly Kane, du crash du bus scolaire de Neptune High, une licence de détective obtenue à l'âge de 19 ans – doublés de quatre années successives de stage d'été au FBI. Elle avait intégré l'Académie un mois après son 23__ème__ anniversaire et s'était retrouvée en concurrence avec des stagiaires qui avaient dix ans de plus qu'elle, mais à qui elle pouvait pourtant donner des leçons en matière d'investigation. Ça n'avait pas vraiment contribué à la rendre populaire. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si la popularité était une constante dans sa vie…_

_Mais là, les choses étaient différentes. Si elle pouvait se permettre de se moquer de ce que pensaient ses co-stagiaires, elle allait rencontrer ici des gens avec qui elle bosserait pendant des mois. Des années peut-être. Se les mettre à dos n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de débuter une carrière… Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour se faire des amis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida enfin à pousser la porte, entrant dans le 'Saint des Saints'. C'était parti._

_Elle se présenta à l'accueil et on l'introduisit dans le service auquel elle serait dorénavant rattachée. Elle pénétra dans un bureau où un homme en costume et au visage sévère l'accueillit en la détaillant de haut en bas._

_- Veronica Mars ? demanda-t-il avec une moue dubitative.  
__- Oui.  
__- Je ne vous pensez pas si jeune…, reconnut-il d'un air peu convaincu. Je suis le Directeur Leighton, je dirige cette section. Vous connaissez un peu les affaires criminelles ?  
__- Trafics de drogue, corruption, abus de confiance, meurtres, viols… J'ai touché à un peu tous les classiques.  
__- Oui, dit le Directeur avec un sourire ironique. Je suppose que vous faites partie de ces stagiaires qui lisent beaucoup…  
__- Je fais partie de ces stagiaires qui ont eu une adolescence agitée, corrigea-t-elle en essayant de ne pas sembler trop sèche._

_Il ouvrit une chemise cartonnée qu'elle supposa contenir son dossier et la parcourut rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils à la lecture de ses antécédents et releva la tête, se demandant visiblement qui on avait bien pu lui affecter._

_- Une adolescence agitée, hein ? fit remarquer pensivement le Directeur. C'est ce que je vois._

_Il se rembrunit._

_- Ici, c'est le FBI, Mademoiselle Mars, nous ne tolérons pas les agents qui font cavalier seul, la prévint-il. J'espère que vous saurez vous souvenir que nous travaillons en équipe._

_Veronica réprima un mouvement de contrariété – et voilà, cinq minutes et elle était déjà cataloguée élément perturbateur, ça commençait bien. Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, en fin de compte. Le FBI, ses règles, ses procédures et ses codes… Etait-elle vraiment prête à rentrer dans le rang ? A laisser tomber sa liberté d'action ? Elle serra les dents. C'était trop tard de toute façon, hors de question de laisser tomber maintenant, après avoir bataillé quatre ans pour être acceptée._

_- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur, dit-elle platement. Je sais où est ma place._

_Son nouveau patron acquiesça et la conduisit dans une grande salle où étaient regroupés un ensemble de bureaux, séparés par des cloisons basses en contreplaqué. Elle réalisa à cet instant à quel point l'ambiance chaleureuse du bureau de son père allait lui manquer… Il s'arrêta devant un petit groupe de personnes._

_- Tout le monde, je vous présente une nouvelle recrue, l'agent Veronica Mars, annonça-t-il. Agent Mars, voici les agents Dale, Linwood et Todd. Je la laisse à vos bons soins._

_Et il tourna les talons pour regagner son bureau. Elle se retrouva face à ses trois nouveaux collègues qui la regardaient avec le même air sceptique qu'avait eu le Directeur quelques minutes plus tôt. A nouveau, elle retint un soupir. Quelque chose lui disait que la suite des évènements allait être une vraie partie de plaisir…_

* * *

Veronica et l'agent Todd se serrèrent la main avec chaleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire.  
- Longue histoire, je te la raconterais un de ces quatre, dit Veronica. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été muté à New York…  
- J'en avais marre de la Californie. Et puis ici, c'est chez moi, que veux-tu…

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur discussion et ils réalisèrent que Logan les fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

- Cela ne vous ennuie pas de repousser vos retrouvailles à plus tard ? leur fit-il sèchement remarquer. Certains d'entre nous doivent retourner bosser après cette petite réunion.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de te montrer grossier, railla-t-elle. On ne voudrait surtout pas bouleverser ton emploi du temps surchargé…  
- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura l'agent Todd. Si Monsieur le Substitut ici présent était réputé pour sa courtoisie, ça se saurait…

Veronica regarda Logan et secoua la tête avec découragement.

- Décidément, je vois que tu as toujours l'art et la manière de te faire des amis partout où tu passes…  
- Je fais tout mon possible pour ça, confirma Logan avec un sourire sarcastique. On peut revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence, agent Todd ?  
- Je vous ai apporté le reste du dossier Linski, dit l'intéressé en faisant glisser une épaisse chemise cartonnée sur la table en direction du substitut. Et je voulais vous prévenir que notre homme a été repéré à l'aéroport de San Diego. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être envoyer des hommes sur place…

Veronica et Logan s'étaient raidis au nom de San Diego, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kyle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demanda ce dernier.  
- Rien, dit Logan. C'est juste que Neptune est seulement à cinquante kilomètres de San Diego. J'ai du mal à imaginer que ce soit une simple coïncidence…  
- Coïncidence avec quoi ? demanda l'agent Todd, perdu.

Logan eut un geste exaspéré.

- Veronica vous briefera, dit-il sèchement.  
- Vous avez une photo de ce type, Linski ? demanda la jeune femme. Peut-être que sa tête me dira quelque chose…  
- Dans le dossier, dit Todd.

Alors que le reste des présents continuaient leur conversation, Veronica récupéra une photo dans le dossier et détailla le visage de l'homme avec attention. Non, jamais vu. Alors qu'elle allait remettre la photographie dans la pochette, son regard fut attiré par un autre cliché dissimulé sous une liasse de feuilles. Elle souleva les papiers et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. C'était la photographie transmise à Krista Kingsley sur Internet.

- Veronica ? demanda Logan.

Elle attrapa le cliché et le tourna vers lui.

- Qui sont ces deux femmes ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Celle de droite est Petra Linski.  
- Sa femme, celle qui a été tuée ?

Logan acquiesça.

- Et l'autre ?  
- Helena Volkova Vassili, la renseigna-t-il. Elle était mariée avec Viktor Vassili, il y a une vingtaine d'années. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Certains disent qu'elle est morte, d'autres qu'elle est rentrée en Russie… C'est un mystère.  
- Elle n'est ni morte, ni en Russie. Elle vit à Neptune, Californie, lui apprit Veronica. Logan, cette femme, c'est Helen Kingsley, la mère de Krista.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je laisse juste un petit mot avant de commencer pour vous dire merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Il ne m'est pas toujours possible de répondre à chacun personnellement, alors voilà, c'est fait... J'espère que vous allez aimer la suite de l'histoire autant que le début !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

New York, 2018

La révélation de Veronica avait jeté un froid sur la réunion, mais avant qu'ils puissent discuter des implications du lien entre Linski, Helena Volkova Vassili Kingsley et sa fille, Logan avait été appelé au tribunal – le jury était parvenu à un verdict en moins de deux heures, comme il l'avait prédit. Veronica l'avait prévenu qu'elle allait contacter son père pour lui demander de garder un œil sur les Kingsley et ils s'étaient tous séparés.

Après son passage au tribunal – et une condamnation de plus – Logan avait rejoint Trish chez elle. Il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il fallait qu'ils discutent et il avait lu sur son visage qu'elle se doutait bien de la façon dont allait tourner la conversation. Il lui avait été reconnaissant de ne pas avoir fait de scène lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'ils en restent là. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait vraiment cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à s'engager – difficile de se montrer convainquant quand on n'y croyait pas soi-même… Puis il était rentré chez lui, perdu dans des pensées pas très joyeuses.

Logan n'avait rien d'un célibataire convaincu. D'un autre coté, aligner les conquêtes ne le satisfaisait plus depuis longtemps. Il ne refusait pas d'envisager l'idée d'un engagement à long terme, mais il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour savoir que Trish ne collait pas avec ses rêves de couple. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle – la jeune femme se rapprochait dangereusement de la perfection – mais plutôt avec ses sentiments à lui. Et l'arrivée de Veronica à New York lui avait d'autant plus cruellement rappelé ce qui lui manquait.

A chaque fois qu'il s'était cru un avenir avec une femme, il n'avait jamais eu à tergiverser, ça s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence. Il avait aimé Lilly avec l'emportement de ses quinze ans, les imaginant profitant de leurs millions respectifs et allant où leurs envies les mèneraient, sans se soucier du lendemain, jeunes et amoureux. Il avait été bien trop aveuglé par sa joie de vivre et son impertinence pour comprendre que 'l'amour de sa vie' ne voyait pas tout à fait les choses de la même façon que lui.

Hannah était entrée dans sa vie à un moment où il imaginait ne plus avoir d'avenir du tout. Elle avait été une bouffée d'oxygène, une parenthèse à un moment où il avait eu la stupidité de penser que Logan Echolls pourrait rêver d'une vie ordinaire au même titre que n'importe qui. Et puis, il y avait eu Parker. Jolie, drôle, pas compliquée. Que demander de plus ? Elle avait été une seconde Hannah, à sa façon, un moyen de rééquilibrer sa vie après cette dernière rupture avec Veronica.

Veronica. Elle avait été la seule avec qui ses rêves d'avenir avaient été autre chose que des chimères ou des bouées de secours. Elle avait été la seule avec qui il pouvait être vraiment lui, ce Logan qu'il était devenu après la mort de Lilly, avec ses bons et ses mauvais cotés. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'avait cette petite blonde de si particulier pour réussir par sa seule présence à lui mettre la tête à l'envers, à lui faire totalement perdre le contrôle. Chacune de leurs ruptures l'avait démoli un peu plus que les précédentes, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet, aussi vivant que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Etait-ce si irrationnel d'attendre quelqu'un qui provoquerait à nouveau chez lui ce même sentiment ?

Il n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il trouverait un jour une Veronica bis. Et même à supposer qu'elle existe, il n'était pas fou au point de replonger tête baissée dans une relation aussi destructrice avec une autre qu'elle. Logan fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ça signifiait qu'il se sentait prête à replonger dans ce genre de relation avec elle et s'abstint prudemment de chercher une réponse à cette question. Le fait même de l'envisager en disait long sur l'état de sa santé mentale…

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait décroché le gros lot avec Trish. Ils se connaissaient depuis presque cinq ans maintenant et avaient été amis avant d'être amants. Elle avait probablement été la seule femme avec qui il était sorti qu'il avait réussi à ne jamais comparer à Veronica. La seule à laquelle il avait cru tenir autant qu'à Veronica. Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler bail commun et rencontre avec beau-papa et belle-maman. Et là, le souvenir du visage paniqué d'une certaine blonde ce soir où ils avaient dîné avec son père dans leur minuscule trois pièces était tombé sur lui comme une chape de plomb.

Il avait été ravi quand Veronica l'avait invité chez eux ce jour-là, y voyant la preuve qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour le faire vraiment entrer dans son monde, une façon de le revendiquer comme sien, même devant son père, alors qu'elle savait que Keith était loin d'être son plus grand fan. Le souvenir de cette soirée avait déclenché chez eux des fous rires interminables par la suite, alors que Veronica admettait qu'elle avait peut-être un peu angoissé – _peut-être ? Veronica, si ton stress avait franchi un pallier de plus, tu aurais fait une crise cardiaque – la ferme, Echolls ! _– à l'idée de ce face à face entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Les DEUX hommes de sa vie…

Et alors qu'il avait été dîner chez Veronica avec enthousiasme, lorsque Trish lui avait fait la même proposition, sa réaction avait été instantanée. Pire, épidermique. _Non_. D'accord, il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute, mais les trois mois suivants où il avait trouvé toutes les excuses possibles pour échapper à ça avaient été assez révélateurs en eux-mêmes. Parce qu'il imaginait d'ici la conversation avec ses parents – _ma carrière ? Elle me convient telle qu'elle est, je n'ai jamais eu une ambition dévorante, de toute façon, et il faut dire que les millions de papa m'aident bien à m'en contenter… Mes parents ? Rien d'extraordinaire, mon père était un connard psychotique, violent et accro aux mineures et ma mère une alcoolique siliconée suicidaire… Mes projets avec votre fille ? Aucun, elle ne me fait pas suffisamment perdre les pédales pour que je pense sérieusement à l'épouser. Cela dit, le sexe est génial. Et je veux bien reprendre une tasse de café, merci._

En gros, il avait rompu avec la femme parfaite parce qu'elle n'était pas petite, blonde, cynique, constamment sur la défensive, souffrant d'un complexe de supériorité prononcé et d'une incapacité permanente à faire confiance aux autres en général – et à lui en particulier. Si un psychiatre se penchait sur son cas, il le déclarerait probablement bon pour un internement de longue durée. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait décidé de quitter Trish AVANT que Veronica ne reviennent dans sa vie. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs…

Le tintement de la sonnette le tira de ses pensées et Logan soupira. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement en sachant pertinemment qui il allait trouver derrière. Son Sex and the City personnel, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Il aurait du penser à chronométrer le temps que mettrait Kyle pour rameuter Gabriel et le traîner jusque sur le pas de sa porte. Que Veronica Mars soit maudite. Il suffisait qu'elle et lui se retrouvent face à face pour que sa vie parte en sucette, c'était une constante de leur relation… Logan lança à ses amis un regard noir et Kyle lui adressa son plus beau sourire innocent.

- Quoi ? Les Celtics jouent contre les Knicks, ce soir. Boston contre New York, mon pote, on va les laminer !

Logan eut un sourire ironique.

- Sûr ! Après tout, ça ne fait que trois saisons que les Knicks n'atteignent même pas les play-offs ! On est devenu vraiment terrifiant sur un parquet !  
- J'ai un bon feeling pour cette année…  
- Si vous étiez venus ici pour regarder le basket, Kyle, ça se saurait.

Gabriel répondit à sa place.

- Il a passé la moitié du trajet à me tournebouler la tête avec ses suppositions concernant ta petite personne et une certaine Veronica Mars. Pour qu'il soit excité à ce point, c'est que vos retrouvailles ont du être chaudes…  
- Tout à fait glaciales, en fait, corrigea Kyle. D'où ma curiosité…

Logan les regarda en silence quelques instants avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il s'écarta de la porte avec un petit salut ironique en direction du salon.

- Faites comme chez vous…

Ses amis pénétrèrent dans son appartement et il prit tout son temps pour fermer la porte, essayant de gagner quelques secondes. Quelque chose lui disait que la soirée n'allait pas être particulièrement plaisante… dans le genre on-est-tes-potes-et-tu-as-intérêt-à-tout-nous-dire.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il poliment.  
- Une bière si tu as, acquiesça Gabriel.

Logan disparut dans la cuisine, fuyant leurs regards inquisiteurs pendant quelques instants. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il aurait aimé les voir ailleurs que chez lui. Mais au lieu de ça, ils étaient calés sur son canapé, attendant patiemment l'histoire croustillante qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Il secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il n'y avait que lui pour être suffisamment stupide pour penser que dix ans sans lui adresser la parole et 5 000 kilomètres de distance suffiraient à empêcher Veronica Mars de lui pourrir l'existence. Pourtant il avait réussi. Dix années où il avait vécu sans sa constante désapprobation, sans cette crainte absurde de faire le pas de travers de trop, de dire le mot de trop qui entraînerait une rupture définitive. Dix ans pendant lesquels la seule personne à qui il avait eu à prouver quelque chose, c'était lui-même.

Et aujourd'hui, Veronica revenait s'incruster dans le paysage, avec ses jugements à l'emporte-pièce, ses leçons à donner et sa condescendance. Dix ans et il suffisait qu'elle passe la porte pour que son pouls s'affole comme s'ils étaient à nouveau au lycée. A cause d'elle, il replongeait tête baissée dans un passé dont il avait mis des années à se détacher. Dieu qu'il détestait ça… Il revint dans le salon et tendit leurs bières à ses amis en se calant dans un fauteuil.

- Ok, dit Kyle en se frottant les mains. Toi et Veronica Mars. Raconte.

Logan eut un sourire sarcastique. Au moins, son ami ne tournait pas autour du pot, Veronica avait dû lui faire une sacrée impression… Il haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. On est sorti ensemble il y a une dizaine d'années et on a rompu. On n'est pas vraiment resté en bons termes… En fait, je me suis fait transférer à l'Université de New York peu de temps après et on n'est pas resté en contact. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis, alors les choses entre nous sont un peu… tendues. Fin de l'histoire.  
- A d'autres, dit Kyle d'un ton sec. Je t'ai déjà vu traverser de sales ruptures… Tu t'isoles, tu te payes une gueule de bois et puis, tu tournes la page. Mais elle, Veronica ? Mon œil qu'il s'agit juste d'une séparation qui s'est mal passée…  
- C'était une façon comme une autre de te dire que je ne voulais pas en parler, Kyle, dit calmement Logan. Tu comprends à demi-mot, d'habitude.  
- Oui, mais là, je vais bosser avec elle un bout de temps, à mon avis, alors je veux savoir à quoi m'attendre. A la seconde où vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux dans la même pièce, vous avez été à deux doigts de vous sauter dessus. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était pour vous arracher les yeux ou les vêtements, mais vu que ça a l'air d'être une habitude, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Logan eut la brève vision de lui et Veronica en train de 's'arracher leurs vêtements' et s'empressa de la repousser le plus loin possible au pays des pensées-à-éviter-absolument. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose capable de court-circuiter ses neurones, c'était le souvenir de Veronica sans rien sur le dos. Il regarda longuement ses amis, hésitant, et finit par secouer la tête.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…  
- Le début, en général, c'est bien, plaisanta Gabriel, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il était intrigué, lui aussi. Kyle était peut-être le roi des inconstants, mais il avait du flair lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations amoureuses. S'il disait que cette Veronica avait été bien plus pour Logan qu'une petite amie parmi d'autres, il était prêt à le croire sur parole. La question était de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle était partie prenante de ce passé dont Logan refusait toujours de parler…

Bien sûr, Kyle et lui en connaissaient les grandes lignes – à moins d'avoir vécu sur la lune, personne n'ignorait rien de la 'tragédie de la famille Echolls' – mais ils avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas pousser Logan à la confidence. Ils avaient le sentiment diffus que ce que dévoilaient les reportages télévisés sur la disparition tragique d'Aaron Echolls et de sa superbe femme n'étaient que le sommet de l'iceberg. Les cicatrices sur le torse de Logan en disaient plus long que n'importe quel discours. Mais quelle était la place de cette Veronica Mars dans tout ça ?

- Vous avez vu _Jeunesse brisée_, le film de Stephen Clarke ? leur demanda calmement Logan.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient vu, comme les trois quart de la population de la planète. Sorti il y a quatre ou cinq ans, ce film racontant les amours tumultueuses de Lilly Kane et d'Aaron Echolls avait été l'un des plus gros cartons au box-office de ces dernières années.

- Vous vous souvenez du rôle de Kerry Stanford ?

Kyle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir.

- C'était la meilleure amie de Lilly Kane, si ma mémoire est bonne, dit-il lentement. Celle qui a découvert les cassettes vidéo, la jeune détect… Oh.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les pièces du puzzle se mettant enfin en place. Veronica Mars et la jeune femme qu'Aaron Echolls avait enfermée dans un réfrigérateur avant d'y mettre le feu n'étaient donc qu'une seule et même personne. A cet instant, les implications de ce que Logan venait de dire le frappèrent de plein fouet et il posa sa bière sur la table basse, réalisant que ce qu'il allait entendre serait probablement encore plus énorme que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il se cala un peu plus profondément dans le canapé.

- Elle était mineure à l'époque et son père a refusé de laisser tous ces vautours publier son nom dans la presse, expliqua Logan. Il espérait lui éviter une trop grande médiatisation. Lorsque le film a été tourné, c'est elle qui a dit non pour les mêmes raisons.  
- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant…  
- On s'est rencontré quand on avait douze ans. Mes parents venaient de quitter Los Angeles pour Neptune après qu'un de mes professeurs ait commencé à poser un peu trop de question sur certaines de mes cicatrices.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses amis, attendant leurs réactions. Ils avaient partagé le même appartement pendant près de quatre ans à la fac et il savait que les marques sur son dos n'avaient pu leur échapper. Ils n'avaient jamais posé de questions, tout en lui laissant entendre que, si un jour il voulait en parler, ils seraient là pour ça. C'est à ce moment là que Logan avait commencé à se sentir vraiment en confiance. D'autres auraient pris des photos, vendu le scoop à un tabloïd, pas eux. Et ça avait rendu cette amitié d'autant plus précieuse à ses yeux.

- Et ton professeur n'a pas donné suite, dit Gabriel.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un fait. Kyle et lui avaient été les témoins privilégiés des proportions que pouvait prendre l'hypocrisie ambiante lorsque le nom d'Echolls était prononcé. Même si ce nom était lié à une sombre affaire de meurtre, de détournement de mineure et à un suicide. Au début, ils avaient été sidérés de voir avec quel aplomb Logan lui-même en jouait. Lorsqu'ils le lui avaient fait remarquer une fois, le jeune homme leur avait tout simplement répondu qu'il avait payé suffisamment cher le fait de porter ce nom pour n'éprouver aucun remords à l'idée d'en tirer profit.

Cette phrase à elle seule résumait tout ce qu'était Logan Echolls. Monstrueusement cynique et monstrueusement humain, capable de faire preuve de l'ironie la plus cinglante comme de la plus grande compassion. Un grand écart permanent. Il affichait toujours un détachement amusé et légèrement méprisant qui lui avait valu pas mal d'inimitiés au fil des ans, mais également une solide réputation dans une Cour de justice. Trente ans à peine et déjà l'un des substituts du Procureur les plus redoutés de l'État de New York. Avec une certitude – son nom de famille n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Et ils savaient que leur ami en tirait une vraie fierté.

- Veronica était la meilleure amie de Lilly, commença Logan. Avec Duncan, pendant plus de trois ans, on a tous été inséparable. Les quatre fantastiques. Et puis, Duncan a plaqué Veronica, Lilly est morte et notre petit quatuor a tout simplement… explosé.

Il lui raconta toute leur histoire.

Le renvoi du père de Veronica de son poste de shérif après qu'il ait accusé Jake Kane d'être impliqué dans le meurtre de sa fille.  
La dégringolade sociale de la famille Mars.  
Le départ de la mère de Veronica.  
La soirée chez Shelly Pomroy et ses conséquences.  
Le retour de Veronica au lycée et sa réputation de traînée.  
Les humiliations quotidiennes dont il avait été le premier responsable.  
Le suicide de sa mère et leur rapprochement.  
Sa soirée de non-anniversaire et la découverte des caméras dans le pool house.  
Son accusation du meurtre de Lilly et la tentative de meurtre d'Aaron.  
L'affaire Felix Toombs et l'été passé à brûler des piscines.  
Leur rupture et le rabibochage Veronica/Duncan.  
L'accident du bus.  
Kendall et les Fitzpatrick.  
Le départ de Duncan avec la fille qu'il avait eu avec Meg.  
Le procès d'Aaron et son assassinat.  
Beav… – non, Cassidy – sur le toit du Neptune Grand.

Gabriel regarda Logan fermer les yeux, comme submergé par les souvenirs.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Son ami le regarda en silence quelques instant.

- Ça va, finit-il par dire. C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. J'essaye de ne plus y penser depuis dix ans…

Kyle hésita à poursuivre, se sentant presque honteux de le pousser ainsi à la confidence.

- Et donc… Vous vous êtes remis ensemble après le suicide de votre ami.

Logan acquiesça et se leva de son fauteuil, commençant à faire nerveusement les cent pas.

- Oui. Et puis, il y a eu l'université et, pendant quelque temps, tout a été parfait. Mais c'est bien connu que les choses ne peuvent jamais aller bien très longtemps lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle et moi…  
- Elle t'a quitté…, dit Gabriel.  
- JE l'ai quittée. La première fois, du moins. J'en avais assez. Assez de passer mon temps à me demander si ce que je faisais était assez bien, assez d'essayer de lui prouver que je n'étais pas l'imbécile irresponsable qu'elle s'est toujours obstinée à voir en moi, assez d'être le seul à toujours tout donner sans jamais rien recevoir en échange. Et j'en avais assez de m'inquiéter pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle se lançait dans une de ses enquêtes. Alors, je l'ai quittée.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et elle est revenue. Et comme un imbécile, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait compris, que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes. Et puis, elle a découvert que pendant notre 'break', j'avais couché avec une autre, alors elle m'a quitté. Fin de notre belle histoire.

Logan eut un sourire désabusé.

- Elle est partie en me disant que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me pardonner. Au lieu d'essayer de comprendre, de chercher à savoir pourquoi, elle a juste… saisi cette excuse pour foutre le camp. Cette fois, c'était moi, le vilain de l'histoire, alors tout était pour le mieux.  
- Vraiment ? Ne le prends pas mal, tenta Gabriel, mais je crois que je ne gèrerais pas très bien non plus si une de mes ex couchait avec le premier venu juste après m'avoir largué.

En voyant Kyle acquiescer, Logan leur lança un regard noir.

- Vous êtes de quel coté ? dit-il avec impatience.  
- On est du coté de personne, objecta calmement Kyle. On essaye de comprendre, c'est tout.  
- On était séparé, Veronica et moi, et c'était sensé être une rupture définitive. J'étais saoul, je me sentais seul, cette fille était là. Coucher avec elle n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus maligne à faire, mais de là à imaginer que ce soit quelque chose d'inexcusable, je t'arrête tout de suite. Veronica a pardonné à d'autres bien plus de choses qu'à moi.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- D'ailleurs, à peine un mois après notre rupture, elle a commencé à sortir avec ce type, Piz. Duncan bis, la parfaite incarnation de l'Amérique profonde, railla Logan. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Ça faisait des mois que ce crétin lui tournait autour, des mois qu'elle me disait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Tu parles… Il a fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait et, crois-moi, Veronica n'a pas été particulièrement dure à séduire. Autant pour ta théorie du cœur brisé.

Il haussa les épaules, passant sous silence l'épisode Parker. Parce qu'aussi adorable qu'elle ait été, Parker n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance…

- Et je me suis retrouvé à les regarder tous les deux jouer au parfait petit couple, se baladant sur le campus main dans la main, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux en se murmurant des mots doux à la cafétéria, s'embrassant à chaque détour de couloir… Et puis, il y a eu cette vidéo qui s'est mise à circuler sur le campus, d'elle et de Piz en train de… Bref, je vous épargne les détails.

Logan eut l'air songeur.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Veronica et moi, l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir à subir ça à nouveau, les railleries, les humiliations comme au lycée… Ça m'a mis hors de moi. J'ai eu des mots avec Piz et j'ai fini par lui casser la figure.

Kyle sourit, se représentant la scène sans la moindre difficulté.

- J'imagine que ça t'a fait du bien…  
- Et pas qu'un peu, reconnut Logan. Sauf qu'il s'est avéré ensuite que Piz n'était pour rien dans cette vidéo…

Logan soupira.

- Veronica a toujours été persuadée qu'il n'y était pour rien. Avant même d'avoir vu ce foutu enregistrement, elle disait déjà qu'il n'y était pour rien, répéta-t-il avec amertume, surpris de constater qu'après dix ans, ça le touchait toujours autant. J'aurais été à la place de Piz, non seulement elle m'aurait largué direct en me traitant de salopard sans même prendre la peine d'entendre ma version des faits, mais elle se serait probablement arrangée pour que son père me descende. Au lieu de ça, elle est venue me voir et nous nous sommes disputés, comme d'habitude. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez, que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que je sorte de sa vie. Définitivement.

Il secoua la tête.

- Vous auriez vu son expression à ce moment là… Elle le pensait vraiment. Chaque mot.

Il déglutit péniblement, revivant la scène comme si elle s'était passée hier. Cette sensation de froid qui l'avait envahi… Il avait vraiment compris à cet instant qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille, que cette histoire entre eux allait achever de le démolir complètement.

- Bon sang, j'en ai encaissé venant d'elle, murmura-t-il, mais je crois qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à me faire aussi mal que ce jour là.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- On ne s'est plus adressé la parole à partir de ce moment là… D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais su qui était vraiment responsable de cette vidéo, en fin de compte. Veronica était la seule chose qui me retenait à Neptune – depuis l'arrestation de mon père, cette ville était devenu un véritable étouffoir. On était à quelques semaines des examens de fin d'année, j'ai passé mes partiels et je suis parti sur la côte est. A la fin des vacances, j'ai demandé à être transféré à New York. La suite, vous la connaissez…  
- Et tu n'avais plus revu Veronica jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina Kyle.

Logan hésita.

- En fait si, une fois. Elle m'a rendu visite chez ma grand-mère le Noël suivant.

* * *

_New York, 2007_

_Logan resta appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte quelques secondes, détaillant Veronica alors qu'elle déambulait dans le salon. Avec sa jupe courte et ses bottes, il la trouvait absolument adorable, comme d'habitude. Mais ça n'avait rien d'une surprise, elle pourrait porter un sac qu'il la trouverait toujours magnifique… Cette pensée acheva de le mettre en colère. Que diable faisait-elle ici, à New York ?_

_Il la regarda s'arrêter devant la cheminée et observer les photographies encadrées posées sur le manteau. Logan à tous les âges. Lynn dans sa tenue de communiante. Son grand-père dans son uniforme avant son départ pour la Corée. Aucune photo de ses parents ensemble, sa grand-mère avait rayé Aaron du portrait de famille il y a bien longtemps… Il remarqua les cartons posés au pied du sapin et grimaça. Il avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à sa grand-mère que ça faisait des années que la famille Echolls avait remplacé la célébration de cette fête 'familiale' par un cocktail mondain clinquant et pompeux et qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait posé une boule sur un sapin, mais elle avait semblé tellement ravie qu'il avait fini par se taire._

_Cela dit, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier le fait d'avoir enfin un 'chez lui', quelqu'un qui l'attendait et s'inquiétait sincèrement de savoir comment s'était passée sa journée lorsqu'il rentrait de la fac… Il n'aurait jamais cru que goûter à cette vie, somme toute ordinaire, lui plairait autant. Pas de prise de tête, juste la banale vie d'étudiant. Du coup, découvrir Veronica au milieu de son salon lui déplaisait souverainement car il savait que, dans quelques heures, il pourrait ajouter un nouvel acte à leur petit mélodrame personnel._

_Toujours de dos, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence et il pouvait dire à sa posture qu'elle était tendue. Tendue… Elle pouvait l'être vu l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir._

_- Veronica Mars… Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir la visite de la fine fleur des détectives de Neptune ? railla-t-il, brisant le silence._

_Elle sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna vivement._

_- Logan !  
__- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Elle lui fit un sourire crispé._

_- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout.  
__- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Veronica ?_

_Elle se frotta nerveusement les mains._

_- Mon père épouse Alicia Fennel dans quelques semaines, il a décidé de nous payer un dernier week-end père/fille avant le mariage, expliqua-t-elle. Et comme notre dernier voyage à New York a été légèrement écourté, on a décidé…  
__- Je me moque de savoir ce que tu fais à New York, Veronica, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais ICI. Chez moi._

_Elle se raidit devant sa froideur._

_- Je voulais juste… prendre des nouvelles, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu es parti sans prévenir, tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu ne revenais pas à Neptune.  
__- Parce que ça t'intéressait ?_

_Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire sarcastique._

_- Navré, la partie "tu ne fais définitivement plus partie de ma vie" a dû occulter ce léger détail…_

_Elle se mordilla la lèvre._

_- Je… je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi… blessante, finit-elle par dire.  
__- Peut-être ? répéta-t-il, sarcastique. Non, tu crois ?_

_Elle inspira profondément._

_- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser la tension.  
__- Comment va Piz ? contre-attaqua Logan. Toujours aussi transparent ? Ou bien le fait de sortir avec toi a-t-il achevé de le castrer ?_

_Veronica leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Seigneur, j'espérais vraiment qu'on aurait dépassé ça…, dit-elle avec exaspération. Le coup de l'ex-petit ami jaloux du nouveau petit ami, ça fait réchauffé, tu ne crois pas ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu grandisses un peu…_

_Il éclata d'un rire sans joie et s'avança vers elle._

_- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, Veronica, je suis venu vivre à New York pour mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre ta petite personne et moi. Et au lieu de me foutre la paix, TU traverses le pays, TU débarques chez ma grand-mère comme en terrain conquis et c'est MOI qui n'arrive pas à tourner la page ? dit-il avec incrédulité._

_Il secoua la tête._

_- Vas voir un psy, Veronica, parce que je crois que tu en as besoin, vraiment, continua-t-il, sentant sa colère grandir encore un peu plus. Ton complexe de supériorité devient franchement inquiétant…  
__- Et c'est le type qui méprise tout le monde, qui se tape tout ce qui bouge et qui passe la moitié de sa vie bourré ou en taule qui parle… Tu penses être un modèle à suivre ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! s'exclama-t-elle. Remarque, tu dois te plaire ici… Personne qui connaisse les détails de tes frasques, sans compter la bordée de filles pas très malignes ravies de se taper le fils Echolls et qui n'ont pas la moindre idée d'à quel point elle vont s'en mordre les doigts… Oui, je suppose que New York doit être le paradis sur terre !  
__- Si tu penses que ces filles sont stupides, je me demande ce que ça fait des filles qui couchent avec moi en pleine connaissance de cause, commenta-t-il d'une voix tendue. Il y a un miroir à ta droite, Veronica, tu devrais te planter devant et te poser la question, je suis sûr que la réponse serait très intéressante._

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_- Elle me rappellerait sûrement pour quelle raison je t'ai plaqué.  
__- Parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'une ? Wow, tu te ramollis avec le temps ! railla Logan. Personnellement, j'en vois au moins deux… Toi et ton incapacité à comprendre que lorsque deux personnes rompent, ils sont libres d'agir comme ils le souhaitent, d'abord… Et puis un brave gars de la campagne ensuite, 100 % bio, sain et équilibré, élevé au grand air, pour qui le summum de l'éclate est de baver devant un rocker has-been en restant planqué derrière son micro, pendant que sa copine devient la star locale d'un film porno amateur…_

_Elle pâlit sous l'insulte, mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. _

_- En fait, finalement, je suis ravi que tu sois venue, ça me permet de te remercier de m'avoir quitté, reprit-il sur le même ton. J'aurais dû comprendre il y a longtemps que c'était ce genre de type qui t'intéressait. Mous et sans personnalité. Que les autres n'étaient que des passe-temps en attendant mieux. Ça m'aurait évité de perdre mon temps avec toi après l'épisode 'Duncan, le retour'…  
__- Tu es vraiment un pauvre type._

_Il avança un peu plus vers elle, les poings serrés._

_- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez ce pauvre type, Veronica ? Tu t'es rendu compte que, si je n'étais pas Monsieur Perfection, j'assurais toujours mieux que ton Piz dans certains domaines ? Envie de sensations fortes ? D'une petite incursion dans le bon vieux temps, quand le septième ciel ne se résumait pas à deux minutes chrono et la position du missionnaire ?  
__- Logan !_

_L'intéressé se retourna pour découvrir sa grand-mère debout sur le pas de la porte, un air choqué sur le visage. Il maudit intérieurement Veronica pour être venue ici, pour mettre – encore une fois – la pagaille dans son existence. La vieille dame entra dans le salon, posant sur la table le plateau qu'elle tenait à la main et sur lequel étaient posés deux verres de limonade._

_- Cette jeune femme est notre invitée, comment oses-tu lui parler sur ce ton ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
__- Veronica n'est pas notre invitée, Nan, un invité ne se présente chez quelqu'un que si on l'y invite, corrigea Logan d'un ton moqueur. Et Veronica n'est pas la bienvenue ici.  
__- Ça ne t'autorise certainement pas à te montrer aussi grossier !_

_Veronica récupéra le sac qu'elle avait déposé sur une chaise en arrivant et enfila rapidement son manteau._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Lester, je m'en vais, dit-elle. Venir ici était une erreur, de toute façon…  
__- Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, commenta Logan._

_Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie._

_- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance._

_La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna vers son ex-petit ami une dernière fois, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par quitter la maison sans un mot de plus. Alors que le silence retombait sur la pièce, Logan se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Son regard se posa sur sa grand-mère, qui le fixait toujours d'un air clairement réprobateur, et il fit la grimace._

_- Désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, s'excusa-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
__- Je peux savoir ce que ce comportement voulait dire ?  
__- Arrête, d'accord ? s'énerva-t-il. Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir ici.  
__- Tu penses que c'est une raison ?  
__- Je ne fais que coller au personnage, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu ne l'as pas entendue ? Je suis un pauvre type, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tort quand on sortait ensemble, alors je ne vais certainement pas perdre mon temps à essayer maintenant qu'on est séparé._

_Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa Veronica descendre l'allée et monter dans une berline stationnée un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Keith derrière le volant avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne. Il laissa retomber le rideau et se retourna, le cœur serré. Il avait la certitude que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Veronica avant longtemps._

_- Je sors, dit-il calmement à sa grand-mère. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai besoin de faire deux-trois recherches supplémentaires pour boucler mon exposé. _

_Sa grand-mère acquiesça._

_- Ça ira ? lui demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés._

_Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur son petit-fils ces derniers mois. Il ne se confiait pas beaucoup, mais ses réactions en disaient long. Cette arrogance et ce dédain qu'il affichait souvent lui avaient déplu au début, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa façon à lui de tenir les gens à distance. Parce que tant qu'ils n'approchaient pas trop près, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de patience pour gagner sa confiance et elle avait réussi, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois._

_Elle avait vu Logan baisser sa garde au fil du temps, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, la tension était réapparue. Lorsqu'elle avait vu cette jeune femme sur le seuil de sa porte, elle avait été ravie de la laisser entrer, espérant confusément qu'elle pourrait parler avec elle de son petit-fils, remplir enfin les blancs. Comprendre pourquoi Logan était ce qu'il était. Elle avait eu ses réponses, dans une certaine mesure. A la seconde où les yeux de son petit-fils s'étaient posés sur elle, il s'était fermé comme une huître. Apparemment, ce n'était pas seulement Neptune qu'il avait voulu fuir…_

_- Ça ira, Nan, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…, la rassura Logan. Écoute, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne m'entends pas rentrer, d'accord ?_

* * *

New York, 2018

- Elle te demande de sortir de sa vie et c'est elle qui vient te voir ? s'étonna Gabriel.

Logan sourit et secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il pour la forme. Veronica est celle qui prend les décisions, celle qui décide de ce qui est juste et de ce qui ne l'est pas, qui est digne de confiance et qui ne l'est pas. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais pu supporter, c'est que je lui tienne tête. Je crois qu'avec son père, j'ai toujours été la seule personne à oser lui dire des vérités qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre, à oser lui dire qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, ni invulnérable. J'ai été une des seules personnes à oser lui dire non, à la mettre en face de ses propres défaillances, et elle déteste ça. S'il y a une chose que Veronica déteste par-dessus tout, c'est perdre le contrôle. Pour elle, c'est une preuve de faiblesse.

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière avant de continuer.

- Elle m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie et je suis persuadé qu'elle le pensait vraiment à ce moment-là. Mais je crois aussi qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé ce qui se passerait si je la prenais au mot. Parce que tant qu'elle pouvait me reprocher quelque chose, tant qu'elle pouvait me blâmer pour le passé, observer mes 'dérapages', vrais ou supposés, elle pouvait toujours se dire que c'était de moi que venaient tous les problèmes. Sauf que, quand je suis parti, elle a vu disparaître l'une des rares personnes capables de la comprendre vraiment, et au lieu d'être soulagée comme elle pensait l'être, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule face à ses propres… dysfonctionnements.

Ses amis le regardèrent quelques instants en silence.

- Je te trouve très… calme, finit par dire Kyle. Et très lucide vis-à-vis de tout ça.  
- Je lui en ai voulu. Beaucoup. Longtemps, admit Logan. Parce que je pense très sincèrement que ça aurait pu marcher entre elle et moi si elle avait accepté de faire des concessions, si elle m'avait fait confiance. Parce que je crois qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, à sa façon. Mais ce serait trop facile de lui donner tous les torts. Je lui ai fait vivre un enfer au lycée, je lui ai donné toutes les raisons de se défier de moi et, quoi qu'elle en dise, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à me le pardonner tout à fait. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que certaines blessures ont du mal à se refermer. J'aurais juste…

Il s'arrêta un instant, les yeux dans le vague, cherchant ses mots.

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle me donne une vraie seconde chance, comme elle en a donné à d'autres. J'aurais aimé qu'elle comprenne que les gens peuvent changer. J'ai eu tort de penser que, parce que je l'aimais, ce serait suffisant.  
- La question est de savoir si tu l'aimes encore ou non…

Logan se raidit et son regard se posa sur Gabriel.

- Ça fait dix ans, Gabe. Crois-moi, j'ai dépassé ça. Sortir avec Veronica Mars, c'est comme sauter du sommet de l'Empire State Building sans parachute… La descente est euphorique, l'atterrissage incroyable douloureux. Et comme je suis connu comme étant le plus grand masochiste sur cette terre, j'ai sauté. Quatre fois. Je ne suis pas fou au point de tenter un cinquième saut.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de notre affaire ? Il y a plus efficace pour tenir quelqu'un à distance que de faire en sorte qu'elle soit amenée à travailler avec nous, fit remarquer Kyle avec perplexité.

Logan hésita un instant.

- Veronica est douée. Très douée. Bornée, oui, pas toujours très sympathique, c'est certain, mais elle est tenace et plus maligne que la plupart des gens. Lorsqu'elle est sur une affaire, elle ne la lâche pas, surtout lorsqu'elle lui tient à cœur. Elle pourrait nous apporter des renseignements dont on ne soupçonne même pas l'existence sur un plateau. Alors peu importe ce que je ressens, pour le moment, je ferais avec.

Le téléphone de Kyle sonna et Logan remercia mentalement la personne au bout du fil de lui permettre d'échapper à cette discussion au moins pendant quelques secondes.

- Inspecteur Vaughan, j'écoute, annonça Kyle. … Mademoiselle Mars, re-bonsoir.

Logan releva brusquement la tête. Quand on parlait du loup… Qu'est-ce que Veronica pouvait bien vouloir à Kyle ? Il vit son ami lever les yeux vers lui et commença à taper nerveusement du pied, sous les yeux amusés de Gabriel. Le jeune substitut le foudroya du regard. Il était sûr que son ami devait trouver la situation très drôle… Logan Echolls déstabilisé par une femme, c'était une première.

- En fait, je suis avec lui en ce moment, je vous le passe.

Logan secoua la tête vivement en signe de dénégation, réalisant au même moment qu'il était en train de se comporter comme un gamin de dix ans. Ce que Kyle dut penser aussi, vu qu'il lui colla le téléphone dans la main d'un geste exaspéré. Il porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Veronica… Je te manquais déjà ? dit-il sans rien laisser paraître de son état d'esprit.  
_"Ne rêve pas, Echolls. Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de mon père. Ben et Helen Kingsley ont été agressés il y a une heure. Ils ont été conduits à l'hôpital général de Neptune. L'état de la femme serait plutôt sérieux."  
_- Une idée de qui est l'agresseur ?  
_"Si tu comptes sur Lamb pour répondre à cette question, autant te dire que tu peux attendre longtemps, _dit Veronica._ Je retourne là-bas pour les interroger et puis, je reviendrais à New York, continua-t-elle. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant."_

Logan ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Mais bien sûr qu'il était obligé. S'il y avait la plus petite chance que Linski soit à Neptune, il fallait qu'il y soit aussi. Il soupira.

- Attends une seconde.

Il se leva, fouilla rageusement dans son attaché-case et en tira son agenda pour vérifier son emploi du temps des jours suivants. Son procès venant de se terminer, il n'avait que quelques rendez-vous qu'il pourrait déplacer sans peine. Et ensuite, c'était le week-end. Il reprit le téléphone.

- Réserve trois places, lui dit-il, Kyle et moi, on t'accompagne.  
_"Quoi ? Il s'agit de MES clients, Logan !"  
_- Et ils sont reliés à MON enquête, fin de la discussion. Tiens-moi juste au courant de l'heure où l'avion décolle.  
_"Un de ces quatre, toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion…"  
_- Il vaudrais mieux éviter, crois-moi. Je te laisse, je te vois demain.  
_"Logan…"  
_- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes au bout de la ligne.

_"Non, rien,_ finit par dire Veronica. _Je te vois demain."_

Logan raccrocha et se retint de fracasser le téléphone contre le mur. Neptune. Bordel, Neptune ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà sur la capacité qu'avait Veronica Mars de lui pourrir l'existence ?

- Je peux savoir où on va ? demanda Kyle dans son dos.  
- En Californie, le renseigna rageusement Logan. Et tu sais quoi, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je serais prêt à payer pour rester dans notre foutu Groenland !

Kyle le regarda en silence un long moment.

- Et bien, finit-il par marmonner, je sens que le voyage va être une vraie partie de plaisir…

* * *

Neptune, 2018

Kyle avait senti Logan se tendre au fur et à mesure que leur avion approchait de Neptune. Le voyage avait été incroyablement pesant. Ses deux compagnons n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis l'embarquement. Après avoir vainement tenté de faire un semblant de conversation, il avait fini par jeter l'éponge et par se plonger dans le journal qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'acheter à l'aéroport. Il s'était dit que ce serait un bon dérivatif au cas où le trajet tournerait au règlement de compte, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une absence totale de répliques acerbes – de répliques tout court, d'ailleurs – puisse être tout aussi pénible.

Lorsqu'ils avaient atterri à l'aéroport de San Diego, la première chose qui avait frappé Kyle, c'était la chaleur. Et le soleil. On était en janvier et il devait faire au moins 25°. Veronica avait laissé entendre qu'il faisait exceptionnellement chaud pour cette époque de l'année, même pour la Californie. Cela dit, Kyle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Logan avait autant de mal à se faire au climat new-yorkais…

Ils récupérèrent le 4x4 de Veronica au parking de l'aéroport et le trajet jusqu'à Neptune se passa dans un silence aussi profond que dans l'avion. Quand, au détour d'un virage, l'autoroute se mit à longer le bord de mer, Kyle ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

- Et après, on dira que toutes les plages se ressemblent… Elles sont quoi, cent fois plus grandes que celles des Hamptons ?  
- Plus grandes, plus belles, plus tout, ne cherche même pas à comparer, affirma Logan.

Veronica lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Quoi, les plages new-yorkaises ne sont pas faites de sable et d'eau salée ? Mince, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

Logan secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de plage à New York, juste des gratte-ciels. Ou alors des bacs à sable sans aucune vague. Ça ne correspond pas à ma définition de la plage.  
- Il y a du sable et de l'eau. C'est une plage, s'obstina Veronica avec un sourire en coin, sachant qu'il allait démarrer au quart de tour.

Comme prévu, le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu fais honte à tes origines. Aucun Californien ne trouvera de plus belles plages qu'en Californie, on est biologiquement programmé pour n'aimer que ces plages là.

Logan s'arrêta un instant une courte pause.

- Ok, les plages californiennes et Hawaï, concéda-t-il.  
- La programmation est limitée aux Californiens ou étendue à tous les surfeurs ? demanda Kyle, visiblement soulagé de voir la tension s'évaporer pendant un petit moment.

Logan eut presque pitié de lui. Il aurait peut-être du le prévenir que Veronica et lui étaient très doués pour oublier les sujets sensibles quand ça les arrangeait. C'était tellement plus drôle de les ressortir pour se les balancer au visage quand ils étaient sûrs qu'ils pourraient faire un maximum de dégâts…

- Tous les Californiens font du surf, affirma-t-il en s'efforçant de garder un ton léger. Un Californien qui ne surfe pas n'est pas un vrai Californien.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

- On croirait entendre Dick, dit-elle avec un petit rire.  
- Qui est Dick ? demanda Kyle.  
- C'était le meilleur ami de Logan au lycée.

Le panneau 'Bienvenue à Neptune' apparut au bord de la route et le silence retomba dans l'habitacle alors que Kyle regardait autour de lui, curieux de connaître cette ville dont il avait tant entendu parler. Il fut surpris. Il s'attendait à trouver une bourgade relativement terne, vu son nombre d'habitants assez peu élevé. Au lieu de ça, ils longeaient des avenues bien entretenues et largement fleuries où s'affichaient voitures haut de gamme et boutiques de luxe. Il croisa le regard amusé de Veronica dans le rétroviseur.

- Bienvenue à Neptune, ville dépourvue de classe moyenne, dit-elle en prenant la voix d'un guide touristique. Vous entrez dans ce petit paradis des riches par les beaux quartiers, histoire de ne pas vous faire fuir si vous êtes susceptible de laisser chez nous un maximum de dollars. Évitez juste de vous aventurer à plus d'un kilomètre à l'est ou vous risquez de vous faire trancher la gorge dans les bas-fonds.

Logan enchaîna sur le même ton.

- Et à votre droite, vous pourrez découvrir le célèbre quartier des 09's, où vous pourrez admirer entre autres le pseudo-manoir du pseudo-acteur prodige Connor Larkin, le mausolée des Kane et, clou du spectacle, les ruines plus tout à fait fumantes de la somptueuse résidence d'Aaron et Lynn Echolls, railla-t-il. Et pour découvrir quelles autres merveilles se cachent dans notre fabuleuse petite ville, c'est dix dollars, Messieurs-Dames. Sexe, meurtre et rock'n'roll !

Veronica se mordit la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir lancé la plaisanterie sur ce sujet. Elle se doutait bien que Logan n'était pas revenu ici de gaîté de cœur… Le jeune homme intercepta son expression.

- Relax, Ronnie, je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter du premier pont qui passe pour échapper à ce cauchemar, j'ai dépassé ce stade. Je vais attendre notre première vraie dispute pour ça, histoire de vivre à fond ce petit retour dans le passé, lança-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme donna un brusque coup de volant et se gara sur le coté de la route dans un crissement de pneu. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une remarque cinglante et inspira profondément, alors que Kyle soupirait à l'arrière. Il y a deux minutes, ils plaisantaient comme de vieux copains et, un dixième de seconde plus tard, les couteaux étaient à nouveau de sortie, c'était à n'y rien comprendre…

- Ça y est, tu t'es défoulé un bon coup, tu te sens mieux ? demanda froidement Veronica. Parce que tu peux aussi faire le reste du trajet à pied, si tu veux…  
- Pas tout à fait, mais j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver quand je serais à nouveau à 5 000 kilomètres d'ici, riposta Logan.  
- Je vais prier pour que tu retiennes ta respiration jusque là…

Elle saisit le volant en s'efforçant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses mains. Imaginer Logan en train de jouer les équilibristes sur ce pont, cette fameuse nuit, juste avant de se faire passer à tabac par une bande de bikers revanchards, l'avait toujours rendu malade, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle enclencha le clignotant et se réinséra dans la circulation. Ils parcoururent un petit kilomètre dans un silence de plomb quand Logan posa la main sur son bras, les yeux fixés sur ce qui semblait être une immense propriété en bord de route.

- Veronica, tu…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Ça vous ennuie si on s'arrête une minute ? Juste le temps de…

Veronica comprit à demi-mot, ralentit et gara la voiture en bordure de trottoir.

- Pas de problème, lui assura-t-elle. Prends tout le temps que tu voudras, on n'est pas à une heure près.

Logan la regarda un instant en silence et acquiesça.

- Merci. Je ne serais pas long, leur assura-t-il.

Elle le regarda descendre de la voiture d'un air songeur, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas du mettre les pieds ici non plus depuis dix ans. Elle y venait régulièrement, c'était un endroit calme et apaisant. Étrangement, malgré tous les fantômes qu'elle y trouvait, elle s'y sentait à l'aise pour réfléchir.

- Où est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Kyle. Qui habite ici ?  
- Personne, c'est le cimetière de la ville, le renseigna Veronica.  
- Son père ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Non, Aaron est enterré à Los Angeles. Il avait prévu une tombe toute mignonne à Hollywood, c'est plus facile pour rester proches de ses fans…, railla-t-elle.

Kyle lui jeta un regard aigu.

- Fans dont vous ne faites pas partie…  
- Non. Et je crois qu'on pourrait laisser tomber le vouvoiement, non ?

Alors que Kyle acquiesçait, Veronica expliqua.

- Logan a fait déposer une stèle pour sa mère après la mort de son père. Aaron n'a jamais voulu parce qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé de corps. Il avait une façon très… particulière de prendre soin de sa femme, dit-elle, les dents serrées.  
- Et pas que sa femme, d'après ce que je sais.

Veronica lui lança un regard pénétrant, avant de détourner les yeux.

- On va dire ça. Lilly aussi est enterrée ici, finit-elle par ajouter.

Kyle eut l'air surpris.

- Logan vient sur la tombe de Lilly Kane ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Veronica hésita.

- Il y allait à une époque. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit arrêté pour ça, aujourd'hui. Mais, oui, ça lui arrive. Parfois.  
- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre…  
- Dans notre vie, il y a un avant et un après, tenta de lui expliquer la jeune détective. La mort de Lilly a cassé beaucoup de choses, c'est difficile de comprendre à quel point quand on ne l'a pas vécu. Venir sur sa tombe, c'est comme… Je ne sais pas, se rappeler ce qu'on était avant, peut-être. Ça nous manque parfois. Je pense qu'on se demande souvent ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas morte…

La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure et un silence que Kyle n'osa pas troubler retomba sur la voiture. Comme il l'avait dit, Logan ne fut pas long. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il remontait dans le 4x4 et Veronica redémarra sans un mot.

- Vous voulez passer à l'hôtel avant pour vous rafraîchir un peu ou on va directement au bureau du Shérif ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Le bureau du Shérif, c'est sur le chemin, trancha Logan.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment ô combien familier, Logan descendit de la voiture et s'appuya négligemment contre le capot avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Dieu que cet endroit m'avait manqué ! Rien de tel qu'une petite entrevue avec notre estimé Shérif Lamb pour se sentir enfin chez soi… Maintenant, c'est sûr, je suis vraiment de retour à Neptune.

Veronica se dirigea vers l'entrée, les deux hommes sur les talons.

- Réjouis-toi, cette fois au moins, tu y entres sans menottes aux poignets, ni petit voyage à l'arrière d'une voiture de patrouille, fit-elle remarquer.  
- C'était le bon vieux temps…

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- J'en déduis que les exploits de ta folle jeunesse ne sont pas usurpés…  
- Ivresse sur la voie publique, incendie volontaire, outrage à agent, meurtre…, énuméra railleusement Veronica. Ils ont fini par réserver une cellule rien que pour lui.  
- J'ai toujours pensé que Lamb était amoureux de moi…

Veronica lui sourit.

- Et bien, on va voir comment il a encaissé la rupture, depuis le temps…

Alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir conduisant à l'accueil, Logan secoua la tête en regardant autour de lui. Même mobilier, même couleur de murs, même odeur de beignets rances et de café froid qu'il y a dix ans. Seul le personnel était différent… ou presque. Il repéra Sacks au fond de la salle et réalisa que l'adjoint du Shérif qui les accueillait n'était autre que Léo. Il fronça les sourcils. Tiens donc, il avait été réintégré ?

- Bonjour, Léo, le salua Veronica. Tu te souviens de Logan Echolls ?

Léo eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Comment l'oublier ? C'est une légende entre ces murs.  
- Et voici Kyle Vaughan, il est inspecteur dans la police de New York, continua-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

- Vous venez pour l'affaire Kingsley ? demanda-t-il.

Veronica acquiesça.

- Oui, nous venons consulter les rapports de police et…  
- Logan Echolls…

L'intéressé soupira avant de se retourner, sachant qui serait derrière lui avant même de l'avoir vu. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Il y eut cependant un instant de flottement où il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le flamboyant shérif Lamb avait pris un sacré coup de vieux… et pas mal de kilos.

- Sh… shérif, le salua Logan avec un signe de tête, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Il maudit en silence Veronica de ne pas l'avoir prévenu du léger… changement physique de l'ancienne figure de proue du calendrier de la police. Il évita de la regarder, sachant qu'elle devait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et trouver la situation absolument tordante. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur les mots que prononçait Lamb.

- Et moi qui espérais ne plus jamais te voir dans le coin. Comme si ton ex n'était pas déjà suffisamment emmerdante…, persifla le Shérif. Je te fais faire une petite visite guidée des cellules, Echolls, histoire de te rappeler de vieux souvenirs ?

En tout cas, l'amabilité du grand homme n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ça le rendait soudain beaucoup plus familier… Logan eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Vous avez suffisamment de temps libre pour jouer les guides touristiques ? railla-t-il, retrouvant sans même y penser ses vieux réflexes. Et dire que votre taux d'arrestation était déjà proche de zéro il y a dix ans, qu'est-ce que ça doit être aujourd'hui !  
- Nous avons mis les gosses de riche dans ton genre au pas, voilà ce qui se passe.  
- Navré que mon départ ait envoyé vos rares occasions de briller aux oubliettes… Sans parler de vos perspectives de carrière.  
- Au moins, la mienne dure depuis presque quinze ans… Je connais d'anciens shérifs qui n'ont jamais eu cette chance, répliqua Lamb avec une œillade appuyée en direction de Veronica.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour rattraper les criminels que vous laissez filer, commenta-t-elle innocemment. Mon père a toujours eu un faible pour les incompétents.

Elle claqua des doigts, faisant mine de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Voilà, c'est ça qui m'était sorti de la tête ! Je voulais vous remercier… Nos deux salaires dépassent les cinq chiffres grâce à vous et aux nombreux citoyens de notre bonne vieille ville qui préfèrent aller voir Keith Mars le raté pour régler leurs problèmes, plutôt que le brillant shérif Lamb… Je penserais à vous quand viendra l'heure de distribuer les étrennes, promis ! On vous doit bien ça…  
- Oui, j'imagine que ça doit mettre du beurre dans les épinards, après quinze ans passés à manger des pâtes à tous les repas, dit Lamb, vexé. Si vous continuez comme ça, Hayley saura peut-être un jour ce que ça fait de grandir ailleurs que dans les bas quartiers…

Veronica serra les poings, s'apprêtant à répliquer vertement, mais l'arrivée du Procureur Carmichael l'en empêcha. Logan retint un geste de contrariété. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour que le représentant local du Ministère public rechigne à les laisser consulter le dossier relatif à l'agression, mais il avait espéré pouvoir y échapper. Et non seulement ses prières n'avaient pas été exaucées, mais il s'agissait ce cher Carmichael, rien de moins que le Procureur qui avait instruit le dossier contre son père pour le meurtre de Lilly et le sien lors de l'affaire Félix Toombs. En clair, le Procureur du comté de Balboa ayant les préjugés les plus tenaces contre la famille Echolls. Et après on se demandait pourquoi il était parti le plus loin possible de cette foutue ville…

- Monsieur Echolls, salua le nouveau venu. Si on m'avait dit il y a dix ans que nous nous retrouverions face à face dans de telles circonstances, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…  
- Monsieur le Procureur, répondit poliment Logan. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, nous sommes seulement ici pour prendre connaissance des rapports de police et des dépositions concernant l'affaire Kingsley.

_Et plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais repartir loin d'ici…_

- Ces documents sont confidentiels, l'informa sèchement Lamb. Nous ne les communiquons pas aux civils, et certainement pas aux privés.

Logan lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez obligé, Shérif. Vous ne connaissez pas la notion de coopération entre les polices ?  
- Veronica n'est pas flic.

Logan comprit à ce moment là que Lamb était persuadé que Kyle et lui étaient là simplement pour accompagner la jeune femme et son sourire s'élargit. Finalement, ça risquait d'être amusant… Il allait répondre, mais le Procureur Carmichael le devança.

- Monsieur Echolls est le substitut du Procureur rattaché à l'Unité spéciale des victimes de la ville de New York, le renseigna-t-il d'une voix impatiente. Si lui n'est pas autorisé à prendre connaissance de nos dossiers, alors je me demande qui le peut…

Apparemment, Logan et Veronica n'étaient pas les seuls à qui Lamb tapait sur le système. Ce qui rendit Carmichael soudainement beaucoup plus sympathique. Le Shérif vacilla légèrement.

- C'est une… plaisanterie ? C'est… Vous devez faire erreur…, bégaya-t-il. Logan Echolls a des antécédents suffisamment chargés pour que l'idée même de l'imaginer en train de faire appliquer la loi devienne la blague de l'année…  
- Depuis quand la capacité à faire respecter la loi est-elle devenue un critère de recrutement à Neptune ? railla Logan. Après tout, vous avez encore un boulot, non ?

Le Procureur eut un sourire ironique.

- Croyez-moi, Lamb, c'est une surprise aussi grande pour vous que pour moi… Si nous allions tous dans votre bureau ? Je préfèrerais poursuivre cette conversation en privé.

Lamb lui fit signe de le suivre, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un regard noir à Logan.

- Ta côte de popularité crève toujours le plafond, hein, Echolls ? plaisanta Léo. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire de substitut est vraie, mais rien que pour avoir vu sa tête, ça valait le coup !  
- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, Léo, dit Veronica avec un sourire sarcastique. Logan est devenu un brillant représentant de l'Ordre et de la Justice.  
- Dieu nous garde…

Alors que Léo s'éloignait, Logan secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me sentir…  
- Et ça t'étonne ? dit Veronica. Non seulement tu lui as piqué sa petite amie, mais tu l'as indirectement fait virer…  
- Il a volé ces cassettes tout seul, comme un grand, je me suis seulement contenté de faire grimper les enchères pour éviter qu'elles atterrissent sur E! Online, fit sèchement remarquer Logan. Quant à cette histoire de petite amie, je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui m'as embrassé la première…  
- Tiens tiens, on en découvre des choses…, dit malicieusement Kyle.

Le couple se retourna. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Veronica allait s'expliquer quand la voix furieuse de Lamb résonna à travers le hall.

- Vous venez, oui ? Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé, on n'est pas à votre disposition !

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers le bureau.

- Et bien, bonjour l'ambiance… Ce type est toujours aussi sympathique ?  
- Toujours aussi sympathique, toujours aussi incompétent, confirma Veronica. Certaines choses ne changent jamais…  
- Mais d'autres oui, ajouta Logan. Ai-je mentionné le fait que ses tempes grisonnantes et son début de bedaine me procuraient une intense satisfaction ?  
- Tu as toujours été le genre d'homme à apprécier les plaisirs simples, dit-elle avec ironie.  
- C'est moi, Monsieur Je-vis-d'air-pur-et-d'eau-fraîche, enchaîna Logan. Non, sérieusement, tu as vu son tour de taille ?  
- Il a remplacé la musculation par les beignets… Vu ses états de service, c'était ça ou la dépression. Il a compensé comme il a pu !  
- S'il est si incompétent que vous le dîtes, comment peut-il être en poste depuis quinze ans ? s'étonna Kyle.

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Dès qu'on sort d'ici, on te fera un petit résumé du _Guide de survie dans la jungle neptunienne_, promit Logan.  
- Pots-de-vin, népotisme et scandales, marmonna Veronica. Bienvenue dans notre soap-opéra local… Tu vas adorer !

Kyle les regarda avec perplexité quelques secondes, se demandant visiblement où il avait mis les pieds… Il finit par hausser les épaules et entra dans le bureau. Alors que Veronica allait franchir la porte à son tour, Logan la retint par le bras.

- Qui est Hayley ?  
- Excuse-moi ?  
- Lamb a parlé d'une certaine Hayley, tout à l'heure. Qui est-ce ?  
- Ma demi-sœur.  
- Ton père et Alicia ont eu une fille ? s'étonna Logan.

Veronica acquiesça.

- Elle va bientôt avoir huit ans. Je te la présenterais, un de ces quatre, finit-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

Logan la suivit des yeux, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Lamb et Carmichael. Il soupira. Génial.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapitre 6

_J'ai rectifié la MAJ, merci de l'avoir signalé !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Neptune, 2018

Du couloir, Logan regardait depuis de longues minutes Helen Kingsley, étendue sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, rythmée par le son du respirateur, et il sourit tristement. Parfois, l'inconscience avait du bon… Il avait l'impression de passer la majorité de son temps à l'hôpital ou à la morgue depuis qu'il avait récupéré le dossier Vassili. Il était vraiment temps que ça s'arrête, il commençait à fatiguer.

Kyle et lui avaient rejoint Veronica à l'hôpital après avoir déposé leurs affaires au Neptune Grand et mangé un morceau. Leur arrêt au bureau du Shérif avait été plus ou moins inutile. Ils avaient juste récupéré une copie des différents rapports et témoignages, Lamb n'ayant aucune information sur l'agresseur présumé des Kingsley. Quel scoop… Logan avait été surpris de voir que le Procureur Carmichael se montrait conciliant, tout prêt à les aider en cas de besoin. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il chercherait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, juste avant qu'ils ne repartent, ce dernier lui avait demandé de saluer de sa part le professeur Devereaux.

Logan s'était demandé dans quelle mesure son nouveau statut avait vraiment été une surprise pour le vieux Procureur. Il savait que lui et Devereaux étaient amis et Logan était toujours en contact avec son ancien professeur. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'il lui devait – à peu près tout. Il entendit des pas approcher et se retourna pour découvrir Keith Mars se diriger vers lui. Logan détailla pensivement l'ancien shérif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Quelques cheveux gris et quelques kilos en plus peut-être, mais à coté de Lamb… Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec courtoisie, à défaut d'un enthousiasme débordant.

- Je suis content de te revoir, mon garçon, le salua Keith.  
- Moi aussi, Monsieur Mars.

Logan se tourna vers Helen Kingsley.

- Vous savez si elle va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Keith eut un sourire triste.

- D'après les médecins, il y a peu de chances. Elle a prit quatre balles, une a touché le cerveau, une autre a endommagé le cœur… J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un miracle qu'elle respire encore.  
- La machine respire pour elle, où est le miracle là-dedans ? dit Logan avec cynisme.

Keith s'abstient de tout commentaire.

- Le médecin m'a dit de te prévenir que vous pouviez interroger le chauffeur, mais pas longtemps, dit-il simplement.  
- Je croyais qu'il n'avait que des blessures bénignes, s'étonna le jeune substitut.  
- C'est vrai, confirma Keith, mais il a été très secoué.

Le regard de Logan se posa sur Ben Kingsley, immobile au chevet de sa femme.

- J'arrive, dit-il. Il faudra que je parle au mari ensuite. Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait.  
- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu, que tout s'était passé trop vite.  
- Je veux quand même lui parler.

Keith eut un geste de contrariété.

- Il va perdre sa femme, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, fit-il remarquer.  
- Si l'homme qui a fait ça à sa femme est bien celui qu'on pense, alors Helen Kingsley n'est pas la première à se retrouver dans cet état à cause de lui, rétorqua sèchement Logan. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit la dernière. Je ne suis pas un monstre, vous savez, je n'ai pas l'intention de le torturer pour qu'il parle…

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Logan soupira.

- Keith… Laissez tomber, d'accord ? Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la patience de me battre avec vous. J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de jeu.

Le père de Veronica acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du chauffeur des Kingsley, devant laquelle les attendaient Veronica, Kyle et… Weevil ? Logan fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Weevil pouvait bien faire ici ?

- Echolls, souffla l'ancien biker avec une pointe de mépris, en l'apercevant à son tour. Ça, pour une surprise… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question…, répliqua Logan avec un regard interrogateur en direction de Veronica.

La jeune femme fit un geste en direction de la chambre.

- Le chauffeur des Kingsley est Antonio Navarro, son petit cousin.  
- Et quoi ? Il ne parle pas anglais ? dit Logan. Il a besoin d'un interprète ?

Weevil s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

- Non, juste d'un garde du corps pour faire dégager les connards dans ton genre, cracha-t-il, les poings serrés.  
- Quelles touchantes retrouvailles ! dit Veronica d'une voix sarcastique. Ravi de constater qu'il n'y en a toujours pas l'un pour rattraper l'autre…  
- Je veux que vous le foutiez dehors, demanda Weevil. Logan Echolls n'a rien à faire ici.

L'intéressé soupira.

- Ça ennuierait quelqu'un de le briefer rapidement ? Je commence à en avoir marre de déballer mon CV à chaque fois que je tombe sur de vieilles connaissances, lâcha Logan avec exaspération. Surtout que ça risque d'arriver souvent, dans le coin… Je devrais peut-être opter pour le mégaphone. Ou bien faire passer une annonce dans le journal, tiens.  
- La technique de la pancarte, il n'y a que ça de vrai, railla Kyle, observant la scène avec un brin d'incrédulité.

Y avait-il une personne à Neptune que ne détestait pas cordialement Logan Echolls ? Décidément, son ami avait laissé dans cette ville un souvenir impérissable…

- Logan est là pour assister à l'interrogatoire de ton cousin, Eli, expliqua calmement Keith. Apparemment, l'agression des Kingsley serait liée à une affaire dont il s'occupe.

Weevil regarda Keith avec méfiance.

- Quelle affaire ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Qu'est-ce que Logan a à voir là-dedans ?  
- J'enquête sur un tueur à gages qui sévit normalement à New York, expliqua le jeune substitut, sans entrer dans les détails. On pense qu'il pourrait avoir agressé les Kingsley. En fait, on espérait que ton cousin nous confirmerait ça.  
- Et tu 'enquêtes' là-dessus parce que tu es… ?  
- Procureur.

Cela cloua le bec à Weevil l'espace de quelques secondes, mais pas suffisamment longtemps au goût de Logan. Le latino eut sourit d'un sourire sarcastique.

- Les New-yorkais en ont, de la veine ! Et tu as payé combien pour qu'on te donne ce poste ? Sans parler de ce que tu as du débourser pour acheter ton diplôme…

Logan eut un sourire mauvais.

- Pas suffisamment pour assécher mon compte en banque, rassure-toi, railla-t-il. Et toi, dis-moi, ton brillant début de carrière comme femme de ménage t'a mené loin au royaume des nababs neptuniens ? Ou bien tu as fini par te lasser de passer la serpillière dans ces salles de classe où tu ne pourras jamais t'asseoir et par retourner au fond de cette casse crasseuse d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir ? Le désossage des voitures, ça paye toujours aussi bien les factures de grand-mère ?

Kyle fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant plus la situation si drôle, tout à coup. Logan était souvent sarcastique, mais aussi délibérément méprisant ? Ça, c'était nouveau…

- Va te faire foutre, Echolls, cracha Weevil.  
- Pense à renouveler tes insultes, Eli, tu commences sérieusement manquer d'imagination. Ça vous ennuie si on passe à la suite ? Je commence à trouver ça pénible.  
- Je ne veux pas que ce type parle à Antonio, s'obstina le latino en bloquant la porte qui donnait accès à la porte. Vous m'entendez ? Hors de question.  
- Comme tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais essayer d'être plus clair… Tu n'as pas le choix, affirma calmement Logan. Ou en fait, si, tu as le choix – soit tu te pousses de devant cette porte et tu nous laisses entrer, soit je demande au service de sécurité de l'hôpital de t'escorter en salle d'attente et de te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini ici. A toi de voir.  
- Eli, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Veronica. Il fait juste son boulot.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un moment et Weevil finit par s'écarter. Il disparut dans la chambre et Veronica foudroya Logan du regard.

- Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
- Excuse-moi ? s'exclama le jeune substitut, incrédule. Il m'agresse avant même que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et c'est moi le fautif ?  
- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de le provoquer…

Logan secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi le fautif… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend. Il faut croire que je ne retiendrais jamais ce genre de leçon, hein ?  
- On devrait y aller, dit Keith pour couper court à la dispute qui se profilait. On nous attend.

Logan intercepta le regard réprobateur que l'ancien Shérif lança à sa fille et ça le surprit. Depuis quand Keith trouvait-il quoi que ce soit à reprocher à Veronica ? Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre pour se retrouver face à un tout jeune homme. Quand Veronica avait mentionné le fait qu'il s'agissait du cousin de Weevil, il était parti du principe qu'il avait le même âge que ce dernier. Or, le gamin allongé sur le lit ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans…

D'après ce que le Shérif leur avait dit, Logan doutait que le jeune homme puisse leur être d'une grande utilité, mais on ne savait jamais. Il se mit en retrait et fit discrètement signe à Kyle de mener l'interrogatoire. Il ne savait pas si le gamin connaissait sa réputation parmi les latinos du coin, alors autant éviter de prendre le risque qu'il refuse de lui parler… Il avait déjà Weevil sur le dos, c'était bien suffisant.

- Bonjour, je suis l'Inspecteur Vaughan, se présenta Kyle en montrant sa plaque. Et voici le substitut du Procureur Echolls. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi.

Antonio Navarro hocha la tête sans un mot.

- Bien. Alors si vous commenciez par nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je ramenais mes employeurs d'un dîner au Country Club. J'ai arrêté la voiture au feu et j'ai entendu la porte arrière de la voiture s'ouvrir.  
- A quel endroit ?  
- Au carrefour de Pike Avenue et de la 5ème. Le feu était rouge.  
- Continuez.  
- J'ai entendu Madame Kingsley crier quelque chose et Monsieur Kingsley qui protestait. Je me suis retourné et, au même instant, il y a eu des coups de feu, poursuivit le jeune garçon. J'ai été touché et je me souviens d'avoir vu le type s'enfuir en courant. C'est à peu près tout.  
- Vous êtes sûr que c'était un homme ?  
- Oui, il avait la carrure, confirma Antonio. Et la voix aussi. Je l'ai entendu parler à Madame Kingsley avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus.  
- Mais il ne vous a pas tiré dessus directement ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Non. Vous savez, nous, les chauffeurs, on fait partie des meubles, la plupart des gens ne nous remarquent pas, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Je pense que j'ai été touché par accident…  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que lui et Madame Kingsley se sont dit ?

A nouveau, le chauffeur secoua la tête.

- Ils ne parlaient pas anglais.

Kyle et Logan échangèrent un regard entendu et le jeune substitut s'avança. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tira une série de clichés de son attaché-case.

- J'ai besoin que vous regardiez ces photographies pour moi, dit-il au jeune homme. Il s'agit de diverses personnes que nous soupçonnons d'avoir eu la possibilité ou le mobile pour agresser les Kingsley. Nous voudrions savoir si vous reconnaîtriez quelqu'un…

Il étala les photos sur le lit. Antonio leva les yeux vers Weevil, comme s'il attendait son accord.

- Vas-y, dit son cousin.  
- Prenez votre temps, le rassura Logan. On n'est pas pressé.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers les clichés et les détailla attentivement. Il finit par en désigner un du bout des doigts. Logan retint un sourire. Linski. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose si…

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? demanda Logan.  
- Je crois.  
- Il faut que vous soyez sûr, je ne peux pas me contenter d'un peut-être…

Antonio secoua la tête.

- Il faisait nuit et tout s'est passé très vite, sembla-t-il s'excuser. Le temps que je me retourne, il était déjà parti.  
- Donc, vous ne pouvez pas m'assurer à 100 % que c'est l'homme qui vous a agressé ?

Weevil tapa du pied avec impatience.

- Tu ne veux pas le lâcher un peu ? dit-il avec exaspération.  
- Si je dois organiser une identification au poste ou qu'il est amené à témoigner, il faut qu'il soit sûr de lui, expliqua calmement Logan.  
- Parce qu'il pourrait être amené à témoigner ? s'étonna Weevil, mécontent.

Logan fit une moue dubitative.

- J'en doute. Si on coince l'agresseur – et qu'il est bien celui qu'on croit – on a déjà suffisamment d'éléments contre lui pour que je n'aie pas à le citer à comparaître. Mais dans le doute, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le chauffeur.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Sûr ou non ?

Antonio sembla hésiter.

- Je ne pourrais pas le jurer, non. Désolé.

Logan sourit devant son air déçu. Il serait prêt à parier que le jeune aurait adoré parader en plein tribunal…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il. Vous nous avez déjà bien aidé.

Il se leva du lit et récupéra les photos.

- L'inspecteur Vaughan va vous laisser sa carte. Au cas où autre chose vous reviendrait, n'hésitez pas à l'appeler, d'accord ?

Antonio Navarro acquiesça et les visiteurs sortirent de la chambre, Weevil sur les talons.

- Bien, au moins maintenant, on a la quasi-certitude qu'il s'agit donc bien de Linski, dit Kyle.  
- Qui est ce Linski ? demanda sèchement Weevil.  
- La personne qu'on recherche, dit simplement Logan avec un air soucieux. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ce type soit en train de se balader en ville.

Weevil eut un sourire mauvais.

- Si c'est lui qui a tiré sur Antonio, il ne s'y baladera pas longtemps…

Logan eut un geste d'impatience.

- Reste en dehors de ça, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Ce type est dangereux, il n'a rien à voir avec les petites frappes que tu malmènes d'habitude.  
- Si toi tu t'attaques à lui, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être bien méchant, railla Weevil.  
- Tu me vois lui courir après avec une batte de baseball ? répliqua sèchement Logan. Je n'ai pas parcouru 5000 kilomètres pour un banal règlement de compte, c'est bien plus que ça. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir à distance.  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.  
- En fait, si, le contredit Keith. Logan a carte blanche des autorités du comté de Balboa pour intervenir sur tout ce qui touche à son dossier dans cette juridiction. Ça signifie qu'il peut utiliser tous les moyens qu'il jugera nécessaire pour t'écarter s'il estime que tu interfères dans son enquête.  
- Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Weevil, incrédule.  
- Il ne plaisante pas, confirma Logan avec un sourire sarcastique. S'il te plaît, donne-moi un prétexte pour te faire mettre au trou, ça fait quinze ans que j'en rêve…

Weevil le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans la chambre de son cousin. Logan soupira d'un air faussement attristé.

- Dommage, ce sera pour la prochaine fois…

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

- On peut passer à la suite ? dit-elle d'une voix impatiente. Ça commence à sentir un peu trop la testostérone, dans le coin…

Logan regarda Keith et ce dernier soupira.

- Je vais chercher Ben Kingsley.

* * *

Veronica regardait Ben Kingsley faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du service des soins intensifs de l'hôpital, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse. Il avait le bras en écharpe et un immense bleu sur le visage, mais il avait été apparemment le moins touché des trois passagers de la voiture. Physiquement, en tout cas… Entre la disparition de sa fille et sa femme entre la vie et la mort, il était clair que l'homme était au bord de l'épuisement émotionnel. Veronica se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser tranquille quelque temps, mais Logan avait objecté que ça ne ferait que leur faire perdre un peu plus de temps. Veronica comprenait son point de vue, mais l'homme lui faisait pitié.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre d'Antonio Navarro et remarqua que Weevil les observait de derrière la vitre de la salle d'attente, les yeux fixés sur Logan, l'air sombre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, maudissant sa stupidité. Elle aurait dû le prévenir du retour de Logan, cela aurait évité qu'il ne l'agresse en le voyant. Parce que Logan avait raison, c'était Weevil qui avait ouvert les hostilités. Veronica se demanda pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle ouvre sa grande gueule en lui mettant tout sur le dos…

Elle devait l'admettre, elle était perturbée. Dieu que ses vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure… Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à Logan, c'était comme si sa langue court-circuitait son cerveau. Il avait été facile à l'époque de trouver des excuses pour le tenir à distance, Logan était impulsif, tête brûlée, relativement inconséquent et irresponsable… Mais aujourd'hui, il était sérieux, posé, réfléchi, mais toujours aussi attirant, et tout le problème était là. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de réussir cette fois-ci de trouver une bonne raison pour s'éloigner.

Il était en colère contre elle, elle le sentait, et étrangement, ça lui facilitait la tâche. Parce que tant qu'il lui en voulait, tant qu'il la remballait sèchement, il lui rappelait l'ancien Logan et les raisons pour laquelle elle avait mis un terme à leur relation… Raisons qui lui semblaient appartenir à une autre vie aujourd'hui, tellement il était devenu une toute autre personne. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux, parce qu'il avait beau être différent, lorsqu'elle le regardait, son pouls s'affolait toujours comme si elle était encore au lycée. La voix de l'objet de ses pensées la tira de ses réflexions.

- Monsieur Kingsley, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui vous a agressé ? demandait Logan.  
- Non.

Réponse trop rapide pour être honnête. Veronica avait assisté et mené suffisamment d'interrogatoires pour reconnaître un mensonge quand elle en entendait un. Logan aussi, apparemment. Ce dernier recommença son petit manège avec les photos, mais en procédant différemment cette fois.

- Je vais vous montrer des photographies, dit-il simplement, et j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous reconnaissez quelqu'un.

Il posa la première photographie sur la table basse devant lui et attendit que Ben Kingsley s'asseye face à lui pour passer à la suivante. Il fit défiler les photos une à une, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'homme, et Veronica remarqua au même titre que lui sa légère crispation au moment où la photo qui les intéressait apparaissait dans le lot. Ben Kingsley secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne reconnais personne.

Veronica retint un soupir exaspéré. Logan rassembla d'un geste brusque toute les photographies étalées sur la table et ne laissa bien en vue que le portrait de Linski.

- Cet homme s'appelle Andreï Linski et je sais que c'est lui qui a agressé votre femme, dit brutalement Logan. Je sais que vous avez peur pour elle, mais ce n'est pas en vous taisant que vous allez arranger les choses.

Veronica réprima un mouvement de surprise. Apparemment, Logan avait décidé de laisser tomber la diplomatie pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, après tout. Malgré l'état de sa femme, Ben Kingsley ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à leur parler. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

- Vous n'avez pas la plus petite idée de ce dans quoi vous vous lancez, murmura-t-il.  
- J'en ai une idée très précise, bien au contraire, le contredit Logan. J'enquête depuis des mois sur un homme du nom de Viktor Vassili, ça vous parle ?

L'autre homme pâlit légèrement.

- Ça me parle, oui, finit-il par dire.  
- Ecoutez, intervint Veronica, essayant de le convaincre. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour retrouver votre fille, mais nous avons la quasi-certitude que ce Linski est en partie responsable de sa disparition. Nous ne voulons pas créer de problèmes à votre femme, juste mettre la main sur ce type.

Ben Kingsley enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Il y eut un long silence, mais il finit par parler.

- Vous me promettez que ce que je vais vous dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce ? demanda-t-il.

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Logan qui acquiesça.

- A ma connaissance, Helena Volkova est morte. Quant à Helen Kingsley, elle n'a rien à voir avec mon enquête, assura-t-il. On dira qu'elle était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Ben Kingsley sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par se lancer.

- Donc, vous savez que ma femme n'est pas vraiment qui elle prétend être, n'est-ce pas ?

Logan acquiesça et l'autre continua.

- Je l'ai rencontrée en 2002, alors que Krista avait à peine quelques semaines. Un vrai coup de foudre…, dit-il avec un sourire, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle était seule, elle avait peur et j'ai compris très vite que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaître… Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a accepté, mais avant, elle a tenu à me parler de son passé. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle refusait de m'entraîner dans un mariage avec elle sans que j'en connaisse les risques…  
- Et malgré ce qu'elle vous a raconté, vous l'avez épousée, dit Kyle.

Ben Kingsley acquiesça.

- Je l'aimais. Je l'aime, corrigea-t-il en difficulté. Et puis, je suis stérile, j'ai toujours su que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants… Krista, c'était comme un cadeau du ciel.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était mariée à un New-yorkais d'origine russe du nom de Viktor Vassili, raconta-t-il. Elle l'a épousé alors qu'elle était très jeune, sans se douter de qui il était vraiment. Elle a eu du mal à s'intégrer dans son monde, au début, et puis, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec une autre jeune femme, Petra, mariée à l'un des plus proches amis de son mari.  
- Andreï Linski, dit Veronica.

Kingsley acquiesça.

- Au fil du temps, elle a commencé à se douter que le métier de son mari n'était pas aussi régulier qu'il le prétendait. Les liasses de billets en liquide qui circulaient, les hommes armés, les descentes de police… Mais elle avait la bague au doigt et elle était coincée. Et puis, un jour, à peu près au moment où elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, son mari et ce Linski ont eu une grosse dispute et Petra a disparu de la circulation. Helen a surpris une conversation au cours de laquelle son mari ordonnait très clairement à l'un de ses hommes de "régler le problème". Deux semaines plus tard, l'annonce du décès de Petra Linski et de son fils était annoncée dans le journal – officiellement, une banale agression.

Kingsley se cala plus profondément sur la banquette.

- Elle savait que son mari ne la laisserait jamais divorcer, qu'elle était coincée, alors elle a pris contact avec un de ces réseaux, vous savez ?

Logan acquiesça, alors que Keith fronçaient les sourcils.

- Moi, je ne sais pas, dit l'ancien shérif.  
- Ce sont des réseaux d'anonymes qui aident à disparaître des personnes – des femmes et des enfants la plupart du temps – victimes de violences conjugales ou d'abus divers, lui expliqua Logan. Ils leur donnent un peu d'argent, une nouvelle identité… Chaque maillon de la chaîne ne connaît que les interlocuteurs avec qui il traite directement, comme ça, impossible de remonter jusqu'au 'disparu'. Ces réseaux interviennent généralement quand la justice ne peut plus rien faire.  
- C'est illégal, fit remarquer Keith.  
- C'est vrai, mais officiellement, ils n'existent pas, nuança le substitut. Et la langue de bois fonctionne très efficacement dans ce domaine. Certains membres de ces réseaux sont même des flics ou des travailleurs sociaux. On sait plus ou moins qui ils sont, mais on a tendance à fermer les yeux car ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour intervenir uniquement quand la situation est vraiment… critique.  
- Ils sont une sorte de palliatif pas très réglementaire aux défaillances de notre beau système judiciaire, conclut Veronica.

Elle avait entendu parler de ces réseaux à l'Académie, même si elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à eux directement.

- Quelque chose comme ça, admit Logan, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ben Kingsley. Et donc, ils ont aidé votre femme à disparaître…  
- Oui, dit celui-ci. Elle a changé de nom et s'est installée à Neptune. Et puis, je l'ai épousée et j'ai adopté Krista quelques mois plus tard. Helen a toujours dit que si son mari la retrouvait et découvrait qu'il avait une fille, il la tuerait, mais je crois qu'avec le temps, on en était venu à penser qu'elle ne risquait plus rien… C'était stupide.

Il sembla l'espace d'un instant au bord des larmes et Veronica n'osa pas lui dire que Vassili n'était pour rien dans leur agression. Parce que d'une certaine façon, si, il y était pour quelque chose. Parce que s'il n'avait pas fait abattre la femme et le fils de Linski, ce dernier ne s'en serait pas pris à Helen Kingsley et à sa fille dans une sorte de vendetta à la russe…

- Ils finiront par payer pour ça, lui assura-t-elle.

Logan la regarda un instant avec un sourire désabusé, sachant qu'elle n'en était même pas convaincue elle-même. Oui, ils payeraient… peut-être. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris très tôt, c'était que les coupables n'obtenaient pas toujours ce qu'ils méritaient…

* * *

_New York, 2015_

_- Je demande l'acquittement de mon client faute de preuve, annonça calmement l'avocat de la défense. Le Ministère Public n'a pas trouvé l'arme du crime et les aveux de mon client ont été déclarés irrecevables par la cour. Il est clair qu'une condamnation est inenvisageable.  
__- Maître Echolls, avez-vous de nouveaux éléments pour appuyer votre dossier ? demanda le juge. Comme l'a fait remarquer Maître Stein, la présence de l'accusé sur les lieux, ses dettes de jeu et sa dispute avec la victime ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes pour faire tenir votre accusation._

_Logan ferma les yeux quelques instants, ne croyant pas ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Il s'était promis en sortant de la fac qu'il ferait le maximum pour que ce genre de choses ne se produise plus. Pas sous sa juridiction. Et lieu de ça, dans moins d'une minute, il allait entendre le juge prononcer l'acquittement d'un homme que tout le monde savait coupable, tout ça parce que le flic qui avait procédé à son arrestation et enregistré ses aveux n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de lui lire ses droits. Aveux jugés irrecevables, donc preuves jugées irrecevables. Sans arme du crime à relier au suspect, son dossier était vide._

_Logan se leva de son siège avec l'impression d'être engourdi et regarda le juge sans ciller._

_- Non, Monsieur le Juge, le Ministère Public ne dispose d'aucun nouvel élément pour appuyer l'accusation, annonça-t-il calmement.  
__- Dans ce cas, je prononce l'acquittement de l'accusé, dit solennellement le juge. Monsieur Baker, vous êtes un homme libre._

_Logan entendit le grondement de la foule présente dans la salle d'audience et intercepta le regard contrarié du juge. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à qui l'idée de relâcher Vince Baker retournait l'estomac… Logan était entré au Bureau du Procureur en tant qu'adjoint du substitut Berrisford il y a presque deux ans et il lui était déjà arrivé de perdre un procès, mais c'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'il regardait un de ses accusés sortir libre du tribunal en ayant l'intime conviction de sa culpabilité. De l'autre coté de l'allée, les amis du nouvellement acquitté le congratulaient et il sentit une vague nausée lui monter à la gorge._

_Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la famille de la victime mécontente, il regroupa rapidement ses affaires et quitta la salle d'audience d'un pas rageur. Il se promit intérieurement de s'assurer que le flic qui avait fait la bourde qui lui avait coûté l'affaire atterrirait dès lundi matin à la circulation. Il rejoignit rapidement son bureau et allait s'isoler quelques minutes pour décompresser un peu quand sa secrétaire l'intercepta au vol._

_- Monsieur Echolls ? Le substitut Berrisford veut vous parler, dit-elle précipitamment._

_Logan réprima un mouvement de contrariété en la voyant se tenir prudemment en retrait. Joan travaillait avec lui depuis ses débuts et savait qu'il était généralement d'une humeur massacrante après voir perdu un procès. Il songea qu'il devrait lui faire envoyer des fleurs un de ces quatre, pour la remercier de sa patience… Il ne devait pas être d'une compagnie agréable tous les jours._

_- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda-t-il avec un soupir.  
__- Il m'a demandé de vous transmettre le message dès votre retour._

_Logan enfila la veste qu'il avait enlevée en entrant et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur avec un air maussade. Il doutait que ce dernier lui passe un savon pour son échec, mais qui sait ? Il ne manquait plus que ça pour embellir sa journée… Berrisford était au téléphone lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir le temps qu'il finisse sa conversation._

_Lorsque Logan avait postulé pour obtenir un travail au Bureau du Procureur à la sortie de la fac, il savait que les places étaient chères et était prêt à accepter plus ou moins n'importe quoi. Cela dit, lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était nommé adjoint du substitut Berrisford – et malgré le fait que ce poste soit une occasion inespérée – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la grimace, connaissant ce dernier de réputation. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, de petite taille, sec et nerveux, il supervisait d'une main de fer l'USV new-yorkaise et avait la réputation d'être le représentant le moins aimable du Ministère Public de la ville de New York._

_Connaissant son propre caractère, Logan s'était dit que leur collaboration risquait fort de faire des étincelles. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que cet homme que les gens trouvaient désagréable était plutôt quelqu'un de très entier, qui transigeait peu et tenait à ses principes. Berrisford avait une sainte horreur de l'incompétence et de la fainéantise, tout comme il méprisait les pistonnés. Sa carrière en avait pâti – il occupait le siège de Substitut du Procureur depuis maintenant vingt ans, alors que d'autres s'étaient élevés depuis des lustres – mais sa compétence était inattaquable. Sans compter qu'il était fin pédagogue. Logan avait plus appris à ses cotés en deux ans qu'en quatre années de fac et en était venu à respecter son patron plus que n'importe quel représentant de l'ordre de cette ville. Du coup, l'idée de se présenter devant lui après cette défaite au tribunal ne le réjouissait pas. Mais alors pas du tout._

_Le substitut raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard tranquille._

_- Alors, ce verdict ? demanda-t-il calmement à Logan.  
__- Acquittement._

_Berrisford resta silencieux une minute._

_- Ce n'est pas une surprise, finit-il par dire avec un haussement d'épaules défaitisme.  
__- C'était prévisible, donc ce n'est pas grave ? dit Logan. Je n'en souviendrai, de celle-là…  
__- Ce genre de verdict arrive, annonça platement son patron. C'est frustrant, mais hélas, ça vous arrivera encore. Ne laissez pas des types comme Vince Baker vous saper le moral, il y a bien d'autres dossiers sur lesquels passer votre colère.  
__- Vous avez raison, là, tout de suite, la première chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est me replonger dans mes dossiers…, railla Logan._

_Berrisford eut un sourire d'excuse._

_- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le psychiatre qui témoignera dans l'affaire Clarke dans une demi-heure._

_Logan fronça les sourcils._

_- Depuis quand est-ce que je rencontre seul les témoins ? Non que ça m'ennuie, mais l'affaire Clarke, c'est votre affaire, fit-il remarquer.  
__- Plus maintenant, je vous passe le relais._

_Berrisford se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait._

_- J'ai été nommé Procureur en chef ce matin, l'informa-t-il. L'annonce officielle ne sera faite qu'en fin de semaine prochaine, mais vu que vous allez reprendre la totalité de mes dossiers, je tenais à vous mettre au courant personnellement._

_Logan en resta sans voix l'espace d'une seconde, les implications de ce transfert sur sa propre position le frappant de plein fouet._

_- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? finit-il par demander. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous ? Je viens de perdre une affaire très populaire et je risque de faire la une des journaux demain, et pas en bien.  
__- Les journalistes judiciaires connaissent leur partie et savent qu'un Procureur, aussi doué qu'il soit, ne peut aller en justice qu'avec les éléments qu'on lui donne, le rassura Berrisford. Je ne dis pas que vous n'allez pas vous faire démolir, parce que ce sera le cas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi catastrophique que vous l'imaginez.  
__- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour reprendre vos dossiers, objecta Logan, essayant de lutter contre une vague de panique irraisonnée. Vous avez d'autres adjoints bien plus qualifiés et qui sont là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi._

_C'était trop tôt. D'accord, il mourrait d'envie de voler en solo, mais là, c'était tellement… inattendu. En était-il vraiment capable ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher parfois de se voir toujours dans la peau de Logan le fêtard je-m'en-foutiste, et l'idée de prendre autant de responsabilités à seulement 27 ans lui faisait une peur bleue. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le nouveau Procureur en chef Berrisford lui sourit._

_- Mes autres adjoints sont là depuis plus longtemps que vous, mais de là à dire qu'ils sont plus compétents… J'ai eu le temps, ces deux dernières années, de m'assurer de vos capacités. Travailler à l'USV demande du sang-froid et un certain détachement émotionnel dont tous les gens ne sont pas capables. Vous l'êtes._

_Logan fronça les sourcils._

_- Je n'ai rien d'un robot, vous savez, répondit-il, un brin vexé.  
__- Je sais, dit Berrisford. C'est juste… J'ai parfois l'impression que toutes les affaires que nous traitons, même les plus sordides, ne vous surprennent pas le moins du monde. Vous arrivez à garder la tête froide là où d'autres tourneraient de l'œil. Et pourtant, ces dossiers vous touchent au point où vous plongez dedans tête baissée, presque avec rage. Je trouve votre ambivalence absolument fascinante…  
__- Je ne savais pas que mon état psychologique faisait objet d'une surveillance étroite, railla Logan._

_Berrisford sourit._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'était juste une simple remarque, admit-il. De toute façon, vous continuez à travailler sous mes ordres, je ne vous lâche pas totalement. Je suis même sûr que d'ici quelques semaines, vous me supplierez de vous foutre la paix, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Logan fit une moue dubitative et son patron lui tendit la main._

_- Félicitations, Monsieur Echolls, vous voici officiellement le nouveau substitut du Procureur de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes de la ville de New York._

* * *

Neptune 2018

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie de l'hôpital, Keith se tourna vers Logan et Kyle.

- Ma famille donne une petite fête pour mon anniversaire demain midi, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? leur demanda-t-il.  
- Papa ! s'exclama Veronica, catastrophée.  
- Quoi ? dit Keith d'un air innocent. Oh, je t'en prie, chérie, je suis détective, vous pensiez vraiment que je ne le découvrirais pas ? Si tu voulais que ça reste un secret, il fallait commencer par ne pas mettre ta sœur au courant…

Veronica secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion sur la définition du terme 'secret', elle et moi…  
- Cela dit, ça m'a laissé un peu de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement aux ballons et aux…  
- Stop ! l'arrêta Veronica. On va faire comme si je ne savais pas que tu es au courant et tu vas faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant du tout. Tu penses que c'est à ta portée, monsieur le super détective ?  
- Je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu m'appelles super détective…

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Logan.

- Venez tous les deux à midi, ça devrait suffire…  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Keith, hésita le jeune homme.  
- C'est mon anniversaire, j'invite qui je veux, même ma fille ne peut me refuser ça.  
- C'est vrai, dit Veronica de mauvaise grâce.

Après une nouvelle hésitation, Logan finit par acquiescer.

- Entendu, nous viendrons. Merci.  
- Bien, dit Keith en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une fille à aller chercher à l'école…

Il les quitta d'un pas pressé alors que les trois autres franchissaient les portes de l'hôpital. Logan poussa un soupir en arrivant à l'air libre. L'entrevue avec Ben Kingsley lui avait mis les nerfs à vif et cette invitation inattendue n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il faisait du sur-place depuis tellement longtemps dans cette affaire que, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il n'en verrait jamais le bout. Mais heureusement – ou malheureusement – il y avait toujours quelqu'un comme Ben Kingsley pour lui rappeler pour quelle raison il ne jetait pas l'éponge… même s'il devait admettre qu'il était soulagé d'en avoir fini avec les interrogatoires pour la journée.

Vassili, Linski, Lamb, Keith, Weevil… Il ne manquait plus que Madison et la journée atteindrait officiellement le trio de tête sur la liste des plus cauchemardesques de ces dix dernières années. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Madison se trouve dans les envir… Il se figea sur place en voyant une tête blonde apparaître une centaine de mètres devant eux et crut l'espace d'un instant être victime d'une hallucination. Non. Même le Diable ne pouvait être pervers à ce point…

… et bien si. Cette saleté de destin – 1 000 000. Logan Echolls – 0. Combien de kilomètres jusqu'au pont de Coronado ? Parce que l'idée d'une vertigineuse chute libre lui semblait incroyablement attirante, à cet instant précis.

- Dites-moi que je rêve…, murmura-t-il d'une voix incrédule. C'est la Saint Logan ? C'est quoi, la torture suivante, mon père revenant d'entre les morts ?  
- Non, juste le karma revenant te mordre les fesses, persifla Veronica. La théorie du boomerang, tu connais ?

Logan lui jeta un regard meurtrier alors que Madison Sinclair – la seule et l'unique, tout en chair, en os et en venin de toutes sortes – se jetait dans ses bras. C'était décidé, plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans une église. Parce que Dieu n'existait pas. Ou alors il existait et il le punissait pour n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans une église. Dans tous les cas, Dieu était un enfoiré et Logan était maudit…

- Logan ! s'exclama Madison de cette voix mielleuse qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre de toute sa vie. Que je suis contente de te voir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous as manqué…

Il eut un sourire sarcastique. Vu le nombre de fois où son téléphone avait sonné durant les mois qui avaient suivi son départ de Neptune, il n'en doutait pas… Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, hein ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Madison. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie.

Oh, et puis, au diable la courtoisie, c'était trop tentant.

- Tu rends une petite visite à ton chirurgien esthétique ? railla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine qui avait visiblement gagné un bonnet ou deux. Ou tu es en attente d'une nouvelle greffe de cœur, peut-être ? Tu aurais dû te douter que les blocs de glace n'avaient qu'une durée de vie limitée, surtout sous le soleil californien…

Veronica eut un bref sourire et, étrangement, ça le réconforta un peu.

- Elle vient voir le docteur Barlow qui travaille comme anesthésiste au bloc, lui apprit-elle. Tous les mardis et jeudis, entre 16 et 18 heures, pendant que son mari joue au golf. Ah, la vie conjugale et ses déceptions…

L'espace d'un instant, Madison en perdit l'usage de la parole.

- Oh, c'était sensé être un secret ? s'exclama Veronica d'un air faussement contrit. C'est vrai, les liaisons secrètes doivent rester secrètes… Désolée.  
- Espèce de…, commença l'autre d'une voix rageuse.

Elle s'arrêta net et sourit avec un rictus aussi faux que sa toute nouvelle poitrine. Elle tendit la main à Kyle.

- Bonjour, je suis Madison Caruthers, une _trèèès_ bonne amie de Logan, le salua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Logan sentit Veronica se tendre à coté de lui et, pour la première fois de son existence, comprit réellement ce qui avait pu pousser son père à exploser le crâne de Lilly avec ce cendrier.

- Kyle Vaughan, je suis moi aussi un _trèèès_ bon ami de Logan, se présenta Kyle d'un ton sarcastique qui échappa complètement à Madison. Un ami _trèèès_ proche.

Cette dernière lança au jeune substitut un regard horrifié, alors que Kyle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Logan leva les yeux au ciel. Génial, maintenant, toute la ville allait penser qu'il avait retourné sa veste…

- Il faut que j'y aille, je dois rendre visite à une voisine qui s'est fait agresser. A-gres-ser, vous vous rendez compte ? s'exclama Madison. Et moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait que dans ton quartier que ce genre de chose arrivait…, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix méprisante à l'attention de Veronica.

La jeune détective secoua la tête d'un air faussement navré.

- Hélas, il ne te reste plus qu'à déménager sur la lune…

Madison les gratifia à nouveau de son sourire hypocrite et entra dans l'hôpital avec un air de reine outragée. Logan soupira.

- Je rentre à l'hôtel et je me barricade jusqu'à demain, les avertit-il d'une voix lasse. Je ne veux plus voir personne, je veux tout simplement que Neptune oublie que j'existe.  
- On fait quoi, pour Linski ? demanda Veronica.  
- Toi, tu ne fais rien, l'avertit Logan. Ce n'est pas ton affaire, tu te souviens ?  
- Il tuera Krista s'il la trouve.  
- Il y a neuf chances sur dix pour que Krista Kingsley soit à New York et tu le sais. Laisse Kyle s'occuper du reste.  
- En fait…, commença Kyle d'un ton hésitant, vu que je ne connais pas la ville, je me disais qu'elle pourrais peut-être me piloter un peu. Parce que trouver un tueur à gages qui se planque dans une ville que je ne connais pas sans la plus petite aide, ça ne va pas être la partie la plus aisée du programme…  
- Kyle…, l'avertit Logan.  
- C'est d'accord, trancha Veronica. De toute façon, on ne sort plus ensemble et je ne travaille pas sous ses ordres, il n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Logan se rembrunit.

- Parce que lorsqu'on sortait ensemble, tu faisais ce que je te disais ? railla-t-il. Voilà qui est nouveau…  
- Je te promets de te la ramener en un seul morceau, mon pote, lui assura Kyle.  
- Tant qu'elle n'interfère pas dans l'enquête, elle peut revenir en un seul morceau ou en cent, ce n'est pas mon problème, trancha sèchement Logan. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'en soucier.

Veronica serra les dents, sa remarque la blessant bien plus qu'elle s'y attendait. Etait-elle donc la seule que toute cette situation perturbait au plus haut point ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à mettre de coté ses sentiments alors que lui ne supportait visiblement pas d'interagir directement avec elle plus de quelques minutes ? Comme si la colère avait chez lui remplacé tout le reste…

- Je te remercie, railla-t-elle, s'efforçant de faire bonne figure.

Ne pas laisser voir à Logan Echolls que ses paroles la touchaient, ça, c'était un exercice qui lui était familier. Elle était même championne à ce petit jeu. Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Je t'en prie, Veronica, depuis quand ce que je pense a-t-il la moindre importance ? dit-il sur le même ton.  
- Ça n'en a pas.  
- Ça n'en a jamais eu, confirma-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Kyle. Je vais demander à Todd de me faire surveiller les aéroports et les terminaux de bus. Si vous repérez Linski, surtout, vous ne faites rien, vous m'appelez immédiatement. Aucune initiative, je suis bien clair ?  
- Très clair, lui assura Kyle.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber et Kyle pianotait impatiemment sur le comptoir de la réception du motel minable où ils venaient d'entrer. Pour le moment, ils avaient fait chou blanc. Aucune trace de Linski. Kyle se souvint avoir dans son dossier qu'il – ou plutôt Michaelson, à ce moment là – était surnommé le fantôme… Maintenant au moins, il comprenait pourquoi. Neptune était une ville de quoi ? Quarante mille habitants en comptant la banlieue ? D'accord, c'était suffisant pour se planquer, mais quand même…

Cela dit, il comprenait ce que Logan voulait dire lorsqu'il avait affirmé que Veronica était douée. Au cours des deux dernières heures, elle avait obtenu la liste des clients de chaque hôtel où ils s'étaient présentés sans le moindre effort. Un brin de charme, un brin de menace et le tour était joué. Si elle n'était pas l'ex-petite amie de Logan, Kyle serait probablement tombé amoureux… pour la nuit. Mais Veronica était l'ex de Logan et elle était hors limites, surtout que l'affirmation de son ami selon laquelle l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il était passé à autre chose, blablabla… était à peu près aussi crédible que lui-même décidant de se ranger.

Après avoir interrogé le gérant, ils rejoignirent leur voiture. Veronica ouvrit la portière et se rassit derrière le volant avec un soupir frustré.

- Rien, nada, niente, dit-elle avec exaspération. On peut rayer ce motel-ci de la liste.  
- On passe au suivant ? demanda Kyle avec un léger sourire.

Pour une détective, il fallait qu'elle apprenne la patience.

- Il n'y a pas de suivant, dit sèchement Veronica. On a fait le tour de la ville.  
- On a visité seulement cinq hôtels…  
- On est à Neptune, pas à New York. Le seul hôtel qu'on n'a pas visité, c'est le Neptune Grand, où toi et Logan avez pris vos quartiers. Et je doute que Linski soit descendu là, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour passer inaperçu.  
- Etape suivante, les clubs de strip-tease, annonça Kyle.  
- Et bien, maintenant, je comprends pour quoi vous vous entendez aussi bien, Logan et toi… Tu veux qu'on l'appelle pour qu'il se joigne à nous ? dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il devrait adorer ça…

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand Logan fréquente-t-il les clubs de strip-tease ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Veronica haussa les sourcils et mit le contact, prenant la direction du centre-ville.

- A peu près aussi souvent qu'il passait la frontière pour aller faire la fête à Tijuana…, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Ne me dis pas que pour ça aussi, il a changé ?  
- On a du aller dans un club de strip-tease une ou deux fois pendant nos études, une ou deux fois pour des enterrements de vie de garçon, mais en dehors de ça… Logan fréquentait les clubs de strip-tease ?  
- Les clubs de strip-tease, les tables de jeu, les bars… Les grands classiques. Je ne connais personne ayant un seuil de tolérance aussi élevé au cocktail whisky-vodka, dit Veronica d'un ton sarcastique.

Kyle la regarda un long moment en silence alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur la route.

- Tu le considères vraiment comme le crétin de service, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par lui demander.

Veronica sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la bêtise de considérer Logan comme un crétin, il est très loin d'en être un. Disons plutôt qu'il a toujours été… incontrôlable. Il se calme parfois, pendant quelques temps. Quelques semaines, quelques mois. Et puis, il dérape à nouveau.  
- Les gens changent.

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être, reconnut-elle.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Veronica sembla hésiter.

- Comment est-il ? Je veux dire… Je connais Logan, mieux que n'importe qui, mais…  
- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as plutôt tendance à t'obstiner à le voir tel que tu penses qu'il est, l'interrompit sèchement Kyle.

Elle se dandina sur son siège, mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant.

- C'est ce que Logan t'a dit ?  
- Tu penses qu'il a tort ?

Elle sembla soupeser sa réponse.

- Non, admit-elle. J'ai toujours eu du mal à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ça n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec mes sentiments, c'est juste… Les choses sont compliquées. Elles ont toujours été compliquées.  
- J'ai vu ça, oui. Mais peut-être que tu aurais dû essayer.

Veronica eut un petit rire désabusé.

- J'ai essayé. Et ça ne m'a pas empêchée de me retrouver avec le cœur en morceau.  
- Les gens changent.  
- Tu te répètes.  
- Mais j'ai raison.  
- Peut-être.  
- Non, j'ai raison, affirma Kyle. Logan ne fréquente plus les clubs de strip-tease depuis dix ans, il ne se saoule pas plus que le reste du commun des mortels, il ne joue pas, c'est l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu et l'un des meilleurs professionnels avec qui j'ai jamais travaillé. Il a changé.  
- Ça ne m'aide pas.  
- … à trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas le laisser approcher trop près à nouveau ? demanda Kyle avec un regard en coin.

Les mains de Veronica se crispèrent sur le volant. Kyle était un peu trop perspicace à son goût. Elle repéra les néons des bars des bas quartiers de la ville et retint un soupir de soulagement.

- Arrêt numéro 1 – le Seven Veils, annonça-t-elle en se garant en face du club. Le club de strip-tease le plus miteux, mais le plus fréquenté de Neptune.

Kyle comprit à demi-mot que la jeune femme préférait ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et n'insista pas. Il avait observé Logan et Veronica toute la journée, se demandant par quel… sixième sens complètement tordu ils arrivaient à ne jamais se regarder au même moment. Veronica dévorait Logan des yeux quand il ne la regardait pas et Logan déshabillait la jeune détective du regard à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête. Vu leurs tempéraments respectifs et les étincelles qu'il y avait entre eux, il se demandait ce que ça pourrait donner s'il décidait de les enfermer dans une chambre à coucher… Est-ce que ça suffirait pour les aider à résoudre leurs problèmes ? Honnêtement, Kyle en doutait.

S'il y avait une chose qui leur était très clairement apparu, à lui et à Gabriel, lorsque Logan leur avait parlé de Veronica la veille, c'était que, de son côté, la rancœur prônait sur tout le reste. Mais quoi qu'il en dise, son ami avait Veronica Mars dans la peau et il était clair que c'était réciproque. Il y avait entre ces deux-là le genre de relation dont on ne sort pas indemne. Le genre de relation dans laquelle lui-même avait toujours refusé de s'engager. Privilégier les relations d'une nuit, ce n'était pas seulement éviter les engagements et les problèmes, c'était aussi éviter les cœurs brisés.

Mais pour la première fois, alors qu'il écoutait Logan parler, alors qu'il voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux quand il évoquait Veronica, il s'était demandé s'il ne passait pas à coté de quelque chose. Il aimerait ressentir au moins une fois ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on se retrouve en face d'une personne qui déclenche chez vous cette fébrilité, cette fièvre. Quelqu'un que vous vous retrouvez capable d'aimer et de détester avec la même passion. Quelqu'un qui vous donne envie de vous ranger une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans le club. Kyle sourit. Neptune, New York… Veronica avait tort. Sur beaucoup de points, ces villes étaient identiques. Mêmes clubs miteux, mêmes clients anonymes, mêmes comptoirs poisseux, mêmes barres métalliques autour desquelles tourbillonnaient les mêmes danseuses… Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer les clients derrière la fumée des cigarettes et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas foule. Deux-trois hommes dans la quarantaine traînaient devant la scène, le nez dans leur verre pour ne pas être reconnus par les nouveaux venus, à peu près autant accoudés au bar… Oui, décidément, c'était l'émeute.

Veronica lui fit signe de la suivre au comptoir.

- Evite de montrer ta plaque, l'avertit-elle en penchant la tête vers lui, le proprio est en cheville avec Lamb. Le Bureau du Shérif lui facilite l'accès aux licences d'alcool et, en échange, les filles font quelques extra, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. S'il voit débarquer un flic, il ne dira plus un mot.

Le peu d'estime que Kyle entretenait pour le Shérif – solidarité professionnelle oblige – disparut tout à fait. Il allait faire remarquer à Veronica qu'elle n'était pas très discrète quand il réalisa que, vu le niveau sonore de la musique, il y avait peu de chance que même le client debout à coté d'eux ait entendu quoi que ce soit. La jeune détective salua le barman et celui-ci lui fit signe de patienter quelques instants. Kyle comprit en voyant le bref éclair de contrariété qui traversa le visage de l'homme que la jeune femme n'était pas particulièrement appréciée dans le coin. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ce serait la même chose dans tous les clubs des environs…

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda le barman, visiblement de mauvaise grâce.  
- Juste un renseignement, répondit sèchement Veronica.

Elle plaqua la photo de Linski sur le comptoir.

- Ce type, quelqu'un l'a vu ici ?

Le barman regarda la photo et acquiesça.

- Ouais, il était là hier.

Il désigna la scène d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est Saskia qui danse. Elle lui a tenu compagnie quasiment toute la soirée, voyez avec elle. Il a demandé une Russe.  
- Vous êtes sensé être seulement un club de strip-tease, fit remarquer Kyle d'un air soupçonneux.

Le barman lui lança un regard noir.

- Z'êtes qui, vous ?  
- Un petit nouveau, mentit Veronica en lançant à Kyle un regard d'avertissement. Je lui fais juste faire la tournée des coins chauds…  
- Ouais, et bien vous feriez bien de lui dire que, coins chauds ou pas, les filles se contentent de danser et de tenir compagnie aux clients. Ce qui se passe quand elles sortent du club, c'est leur problème.

Kyle eut un sourire ironique.

- Quel professionnalisme…  
- Si vous n'êtes pas content, allez vous faire foutre, lâcha le barman avant de s'éloigner sans leur accorder un regard de plus.

Veronica et Kyle échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme haussa les épaules. Ils se dirigeaient vers les coulisses pour attendre la fin du numéro de la danseuse quand la jeune détective fut bousculée par un homme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle relevait la tête pour protester quand le sourire narquois de Vinnie Van Lowe lui fit remplacer sa petite phrase assassine par un soupir d'exaspération.

- Mars ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu traînes dans les clubs de strip-tease, maintenant ? Accompagnée, en plus ! C'est papa qui va être content quand je vais lui apprendre que la prunelle de ses yeux se dévergonde…

Vinnie se tourna vers Kyle.

- Je vais vous rendre un petit service – fuyez tant qu'il en est tant, lui dit-il. Quoi qu'elle vous ait promis, elle va vous entuber, surtout si les promesses portent sur quelque chose impliquant ce qui se trouve en dessous de votre ceinture. Elle est un peu coincée de ce coté là, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrive pas à garder un homme.

Veronica blêmit sous l'insulte. Lors de ses années lycée, elle et son père avaient souvent plaisanté sur l'éthique parfois douteuse de Vinnie et, comme ils l'avaient craint, le détective avait un jour fini par franchir la limite de trop. Keith s'était retrouvé obligé de transmettre au Bureau du Shérif des preuves de plusieurs de ses magouilles qui avaient fait gagner au détective deux ans de prison, une clientèle réduite à néant et une haine tenace contre les Mars. Depuis, les habituelles railleries qui pimentaient leurs rencontres passées étaient devenues de franches insultes. Et avec sa connaissance de la faune neptunienne et ses oreilles qui traînaient un peu partout, Vinnie avait le chic pour frapper là où ça faisait mal. Veronica vit Kyle serrer les poings.

- J'ai entendu dire que le fils Echolls était revenu en ville, d'ailleurs, continua le détective d'un air mauvais. Combien de temps va-t-il te falloir pour le faire fuir, cette fois ? Quoique, tu sembles avoir dégoté un autre pigeon sur lequel te faire les griffes… Vous êtes millionnaire ? Veronica a un faible pour les gens de la haute, ça lui donne l'impression de ne plus vivre tout à fait dans le caniveau…  
- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de la boucler si vous ne voulez pas atterrir vous-même dans le caniveau, avec mon pied au cul en prime, dit Kyle entre ses dents serrées. Dégagez.

Vinnie vacilla légèrement, ce que Veronica mit sur le compte de l'abus d'alcool autant que de la peur. Kyle semblait prêt à exploser et, vu la carrure respective des deux hommes et l'état d'ébriété visiblement avancé du détective, il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner qui aurait le dessus.

- Au déplaisir, marmonna Vinnie en se traînant vers la sortie.

Veronica se détendit alors que l'autre disparaissait.

- Merci, dit-elle calmement.

Elle avait été tellement surprise par l'agressivité de Vinnie qu'il l'avait pour une fois laissée sans voix.

- De rien, répondit Kyle. Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui coller ton poing dans la figure ?

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps, ma réputation de traînée est bien installée à Neptune, railla Veronica. Logan a fait du beau boulot quand on était au lycée.  
- Ça fait plus de dix ans, fit remarquer Kyle.  
- C'est une petite ville, les gens n'oublient que ce qu'ils veulent bien oublier. On nous paye pour déterrer les vilains secrets des uns et des autres, régler les problèmes embarrassants en toute discrétion… Ça fait de nous des gens très recherché dans le confinement de notre cabinet, mais qu'on préfère oublier dès qu'on a passé la porte. L'affaire Lilly Kane a laissé des traces, les Mars n'ont pas la réputation de se montrer complaisants envers les riches et les puissants. Du coup, aujourd'hui encore, ni mon père ni moi ne sommes très populaires, dans le coin.

Kyle s'abstint de commenter, prenant enfin pleinement conscience de ce que Veronica entendait en disant que les choses entre Logan et elle étaient compliquées. Dix ans plus tard, elle subissait encore quotidiennement les conséquences d'évènements passés que Logan avait réussi à ne laisser derrière lui qu'en fuyant à des milliers de kilomètres. D'ailleurs, Kyle se demandait pourquoi Veronica n'en avait pas fait autant… Comment, dans de telles circonstances, pouvaient-ils se revoir, dans cette ville de surcroît, sans que cela ne finisse effectivement en règlement de compte ? C'était comme si tout ici n'avait que pour seul et unique but de leur balancer leur passé et leurs souvenirs douloureux au visage.

Veronica repéra que la danseuse sortait de scène et traîna son compagnon dans les coulisses. Ils interceptèrent la jeune femme quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entre dans ce qui devait lui servir de loge.

- Saskia ? l'interpella la jeune détective.

La strip-teaseuse les regarda approcher d'un air méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Veronica sortit la photo de Linski de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme.

- Le barman nous a dit que vous aviez passé la soirée d'hier avec cet homme, vous le reconnaissez ?

La danseuse acquiesça.

- Oui, il était là hier soir, il a demandé un petit numéro privé.  
- Et jusqu'à quelle heure lui avez-vous 'tenu compagnie' ? demanda Kyle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant le sous-entendu.

- Hey, mon petit père, je me contente de danser, je ne fais pas ce genre d'extra, lui répondit-elle froidement. Il m'arrive de m'asseoir avec eux, mais après, ce qui se passe au club reste au club, je ne rentre jamais avec un client.  
- D'accord, on a compris, dit précipitamment Veronica, avec un sourire d'excuse, voulant éviter de la braquer. On ne veut pas vous créer de problèmes, on veut juste savoir si vous vous rappelez quelque chose de précis sur ce type.  
- … genre son adresse ou son emploi du temps, enchaîna Kyle.  
- Les mecs qui se pointent ici laissent rarement leur carte de visite, mon chou, railla la strip-teaseuse. Ils ont plutôt tendance à espérer qu'on va les oublier…  
- Donc, vous ne vous souvenez de rien de particulier ? La marque de sa voiture, peut-être ? insista Veronica.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas partie avec lui.

Alors que Veronica et Kyle allaient prendre congé, la danseuse les arrêta.

- Par contre, il a demandé si je connaissais l'adresse d'un bon détective privé. Apparemment, il était à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Veronica perdit son sourire en réalisant que les détectives privés peu regardant sur leur clientèle n'étaient pas légion à Neptune.

- Qui lui avez-vous conseillé d'aller voir ? demanda-t-elle en sachant d'avance quelle allait être la réponse.  
- Vinnie Van Lowe.  
- Vous le classez dans la catégorie des 'bons' détectives ? s'exclama Veronica, incrédule.  
- C'est le seul que je connaisse, dit la danseuse avec un haussement d'épaules. Il vient souvent ici.

_Tu m'étonnes_, pensa Veronica. _Il doit avoir du temps libre à ne plus savoir quoi en faire…_

Soudain saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un stylo publicitaire qu'elle SAVAIT ne jamais avoir glissé là. Alors que la strip-teaseuse regagnait sa loge, elle fixa l'objet pendant de longues secondes, frappée de stupeur. Seigneur, elle avait à nouveau 17 ans ou quoi ? Vinnie était-il vraiment stupide à ce point ? Elle enleva le bouchon du stylo et arracha le micro qu'il contenait d'un geste sec. Elle se tourna vers Kyle.

- Tu penses que Linski sait qui est Logan ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Tout le monde sait que Logan a hérité de cette enquête à New York, à plus forte raison quelqu'un qui s'intéresse de près à Vassili.  
- Au moins, maintenant, on sait qui a appris à ce cher Vinnie qu'il était de retour à Neptune…, soupira Veronica. Je crois qu'on est bon pour rendre à notre ami le grand détective une petite visite demain matin.

Kyle se rembrunit.

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance…  
- Et moi donc !

**TBC…**


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci pour vos reviews !  
Puisque l'histoire plaît, je continue...

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Neptune, 2018

- Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie…, dit Veronica.

En train de chercher elle ne savait quoi sous son bureau, le détective, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, sursauta. En voyant qui était sa visiteuse, il se rembrunit, mais Veronica ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Un stylo ? dit-elle en jetant l'objet publicitaire sur son bureau. Non, vraiment, depuis le temps, tu n'as pas trouvé mieux ? Il serait temps que tu te renouvelles, histoire de rester à la page…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Veronica ?  
- Parler de ton client, tu sais, le Russe qui est venu te voir hier…  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- C'est ça, et après, tu vas me dire que ce stylo est tombé dans ma poche par hasard…  
- Ou peut-être que tu es plus bordélique que tu l'imagines et que tu l'as oublié là il y a longtemps.  
- Ton client, Vinnie, dit aimablement Veronica.  
- Va te faire foutre, Mars, répondit le détective sur le même ton.

Kyle, qui était resté en retrait jusque là, s'avança dans la pièce.

- Ça vous a plu, la tôle ? lui demanda-t-il négligemment.

Vinnie se raidit.

- A votre avis ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Kyle sortit sa plaque de sa poche et sourit.

- Inspecteur Kyle Vaughan, police de New York, se présenta-t-il poliment. Je suis à la recherche d'un homme. Petit, brun, une cicatrice sur le cou et un léger accent russe, vous le connaissez peut-être ?

Vinnie sourit avec insolence.

- Je ne parle pas de mes clients, secret professionnel.  
- Le client en question est un criminel recherché par le FBI et sous mandat d'arrêt dans pas moins de cinquante Etat, l'informa sèchement Kyle. Vous pensez sérieusement que le peu qu'il vous paye vaut la peine de retourner derrière les barreaux pour les dix prochaines années de votre vie ?

Le détective pâlit.

- Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? bégaya-t-il. Je vous jure que je n'en savais rien.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, ça, on s'en doute, tu es bien trop trouillard pour te lancer dans ce genre d'histoire en pleine connaissance de cause… Qu'est-ce que ce client te voulait, Vinnie ?  
- Il veut que je retrouve une gamine de Neptune.

Il fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et en tira une photo. Krista Kingsley.

- Une histoire d'héritage ou je ne sais quoi.  
- Et tu l'as trouvée ?  
- Elle s'appelle Krista Kingsley. C'est la fille de Ben Kingsley, le promoteur immobilier. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus pour le moment.  
- Et tu vas t'assurer de ne pas lui mettre la main dessus du tout, l'avertit sèchement Veronica. Pourquoi m'as-tu mis sur écoute ?  
- Quelle importance ?  
- Vinnie…

Le détective leva les mains avec exaspération.

- D'accord, d'accord… Il m'a dit que la succession était litigieuse et que la partie adverse recherchait elle aussi la gosse. Apparemment, tu aurais été engagée par eux.  
- Et Logan ? demanda Veronica.  
- Quoi, Logan ? répéta bêtement Vinnie.  
- Comment en est-il venu à te parler de Logan Echolls ?

Le détective secoua la tête avec perplexité.

- Pourquoi m'aurait-il parlé de Logan Echolls ? Ce type vient juste de débarquer en ville, comment pourrait-il le connaître ?  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a dit que Logan était de retour en ville ? s'étonna Veronica.  
- Non.  
- Qui, alors ?

Vinnie sembla hésiter un instant.

- On avait rendez-vous au River Styx et j'ai entendu Sean Fitzpatrick en parler. Apparemment, il l'aurait aperçu devant le bureau du Shérif hier matin.

Le détective fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité soudain piquée.

- Qu'est-ce que Logan Echolls vient faire là-dedans ?  
- Rien, dit sèchement Veronica. Et si j'étais toi, je m'en tiendrais à cette version. Contente-toi de nous donner le numéro de téléphone de ton client, son adresse et la marque de sa voiture. Le numéro de sa plaque aussi.

Vinnie sembla soudain au bord de la panique.

- Oh, non non non non non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Si ce type est aussi recherché que vous le dites, c'est qu'il est dangereux. Je prends de gros risques en vous parlant.  
- Tu as pris de gros risques à la seconde où tu as accepté de travailler pour lui, répliqua sèchement Veronica. Crache le morceau.  
- J'ai un numéro de téléphone portable et les renseignements concernant sa voiture, mais il ne m'a pas laissé son adresse.

Veronica se pencha vers le bureau et tira un bloc-note qui dépassait de dessous une pile de papiers. Elle le plaqua sèchement devant lui. Vinnie écrivit rapidement, avant de lui tendre le bloc avec un regard noir.

- S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, Mars, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.  
- Rassure-toi, ma conscience ne me torturera pas longtemps.

Elle arracha la feuille de papier de son support et la plia en quatre avant de la ranger soigneusement dans la poche de sa veste.

- Un mot à votre Russe sur notre petite visite, la moindre tentative de l'avertir qu'on est sur ses traces et je peux vous assurer que vous atterrirez à la prison du comté avant même de comprendre comment, lui promit Kyle.  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit, je n'ai rien fait de mal, protesta Vinnie, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Je fais juste mon boulot.

Kyle eut presque pitié de lui. L'homme arrogant et mesquin de la veille s'était dégonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. La menace d'un petit séjour en prison avait souvent cet effet là sur les gens, surtout quand ils avaient déjà testé les joies du système carcéral.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal pour l'instant, précisa Kyle. Faites en sorte que ça continue.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau, Veronica sur les talons.

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne dira rien ? lui demanda Kyle d'un air soucieux une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles du détective.  
- Certaine, lui assura Veronica. Je te l'ai dit, il a une conscience professionnelle très limitée, mais un instinct d'auto-préservation impressionnant.  
- J'espère, parce que s'il prévient Linski, Logan ne va pas nous rater…  
- Logan comprendra.

Kyle fit une moue dubitative.

- J'en doute. Il faut qu'on retourne au Bureau du Shérif pour demander à ce qu'ils tracent le portable de Linski. En espérant qu'il soit allumé…

Veronica sourit et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

- Il sera allumé, il attend des nouvelles de Vinnie, lui assura-t-elle. Et pas la peine d'aller rendre visite à Lamb…

Alors que Kyle se glissait sur le siège passager, elle tira son ordinateur portable de dessous son siège, l'alluma et pianota de longues secondes sur le clavier. Elle finit par tirer le papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de téléphone de sa poche et entra ce dernier dans l'ordinateur. Trente secondes plus tard, une série de bips se mit à retentir dans l'habitacle.

- Tadaa ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il suffisait de demander…

Kyle tourna l'écran vers lui et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Tu as un logiciel GPS qui repère les signaux des téléphones portables sur ton ordinateur ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Même nos véhicules de patrouille n'en sont pas équipés…

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- J'aime pouvoir faire face à toutes les situations, reconnut-elle. Guide-moi, apparemment, le signal vient de l'ouest.

Alors qu'elle conduisait à travers les rues de la ville en suivant les indications de Kyle, ils atteignirent des quartiers qui rappelèrent au jeune homme le Bronx new-yorkais. Aussi défraîchis et sales. Il réalisa que c'était ici que devait vivre faune qu'ils avaient rencontrée au Seven Veils la veille, mais sans les vitrines et les néons du quartier chaud, l'ensemble semblait tout simplement mort. Il fronça les sourcils.

- On est toujours à Neptune ? demanda-t-il à Veronica.  
- Oui.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin.

- La ville sans classe moyenne, tu te souviens ?  
- Je pensais que c'était juste une façon de parler.  
- Pas vraiment, dit la jeune femme. Même s'il existe des familles qui gagnent relativement bien leurs vies ici, la majorité d'entre elles bossent pour les milliardaires locaux et vivent dans ce genre de quartiers. On est encore loin ?

Kyle baissa les yeux vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- A un kilomètre, je dirais, calcula-t-il rapidement. Prends la prochaine à gauche, ça devrait être à 500 mètres après le tournant.

Il vit Veronica se crisper.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je suis en train de prier intérieurement pour qu'on n'atterrisse pas là où je crois qu'on va atterrir.  
- Plus que 300 mètres, c'est sur la gauche.

Veronica roula encore quelques secondes avant de se garer le long du trottoir.

- Celui qui a dit que les prières marchaient est un menteur, dit-elle en serrant les dents.  
- Tu devrais t'approcher un peu plus, histoire qu'on sache où on est.  
- Pas la peine, je le sais déjà. Nous sommes au beau milieu du territoire des Fitzpatrick. J'aurais dû me douter qu'un fou furieux ne pouvait se planquer que chez d'autres fous furieux…  
- Les Fitzpatrick ? répéta Kyle, se rappelant avoir déjà entendu Vinnie prononcer ce nom.  
- Notre mafia locale, le renseigna Veronica. Sauf qu'eux, ils sont Irlandais.  
- Les Russes ne fraternisent pas avec les Irlandais, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, alors disons que les méchants fraternisent entre eux. Je sais qu'ils ont quelques chambres à l'arrière du River Styx pour accueillir leurs 'hôtes'.  
- Le River Styx ? C'est un hôtel ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas été hier ?  
- C'est un bar, corrigea Veronica. Le Jack Rabbit Slim's perso des Fitzpatrick.  
- Une femme capable de citer _Pulp Fiction_ est une femme selon mon cœur, plaisanta Kyle.  
- Bravo, tu connais tes classiques…  
- J'ai eu un bon prof.

Veronica lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Simple curiosité, combien de fois Logan t'a-t-il forcé à regarder _The Big Lebowski_ ?  
- Une bonne centaine ? Cela dit, _Scarface_ n'est pas très loin derrière…

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- C'est ce que je disais, certaines choses ne changeront jamais…

Kyle sourit.

- On va jeter un coup d'œil ? dit-il.

Veronica lui lança un drôle de regard.

- Tu veux qu'on entre dans un repère de psychopathes pour voir si on peut y trouver un tueur à gages ? s'exclama-t-elle. Crois-moi, je rentre chez les Fitzpatrick seulement quand j'y cherche quelque chose dont je suis certaine qu'elle ne me vaudra pas une balle dans la tête…  
- Et moi qui avais entendu dire que tu étais une vraie tête brûlée… Alors comme ça, on s'assagit en vieillissant ? plaisanta Kyle.

Veronica se rembrunit.

- On va dire ça.

* * *

_Los Angeles, 2014_

_- Veronica ! l'interpella son patron. Salle de réunion, s'il vous plaît !_

_La jeune femme soupira, se préparant à recevoir une réprimande sévère concernant l'opération de la veille. Elle et son coéquipier, Tyler Dale,__avaient essuyé une fusillade. Fusillade qu'ils auraient pu éviter si Tyler ne s'était pas précipité dans cet entrepôt sans attendre le feu vert de l'équipe d'intervention. Ce genre d'incident avait tendance à se reproduire un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps… Depuis que l'ancien coéquipier de Tyler avait été abattu l'année précédente par ce gang de braqueurs après lesquels ils couraient depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, il avait fait de leur arrestation une affaire personnelle. Au point d'en oublier leur propre sécurité._

_Veronica n'avait rien d'une craintive, elle n'hésitait pas à monter en première ligne lorsque la situation l'exigeait, mais là, ça devenait ingérable. Pour parler franchement, Tyler__commençait à lui faire peur. Parce qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait bien connu à une époque de sa vie. Elle. Et elle savait comment tout ceci risquait de se terminer. Mal. Elle avait encore essayé de le raisonner la veille, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Pour changer._

_- Tu vas finir par nous faire tuer, Tyler !  
__- Oh, je t'en prie, Veronica, tu es la première à foncer tête baissée, d'habitude !  
__- Pas sans mesurer les risques ! Et certainement pas quand il n'y a pas que ma vie en jeu !  
__- Je veux ces types !_

_Veronica s'était calmée instantanément._

_- Ta… vendetta vire à l'obsession, tu en es conscient ? avait-elle fait calmement observer.  
__- Ne dis pas de bêtise.  
__- Je ne dis pas de bêtise. Je connais ça, tu sais, ce besoin viscéral de régler ses comptes. Mais coincer ces types ne te le ramènera pas. Tu peux me croire, ça ne te fera pas te sentir mieux, bien au contraire.  
__- Tu es avec moi ou non ?  
__- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Tyler.  
__- Veronica, tu es avec moi ou non ?_

_La jeune femme l'avait regardé en silence un long moment._

_- Non, avait-elle fini par dire. Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas._

_Elle l'avait vu tourner les talons sans un mot. Elle savait qu'elle le laissait tomber, d'une certaine façon, mais partenaire ou pas, elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, pas sur ce coup-là. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait tort. Il y a encore quelques années, elle avait été comme lui, focalisée sur un seul et unique but. Leur faire payer, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et ça lui avait coûté tellement…_

_Elle regardait Tyler__aujourd'hui et elle se revoyait il y a sept ou huit ans. Et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Seigneur, avait-elle vraiment été comme ça ? Aussi imprudente et irréfléchie ? Elle revit Logan la supplier de laisser tomber ses enquêtes car il avait peur qu'elle aille trop loin. Peur de la perdre. Et à l'époque, elle l'écoutait sans l'entendre, se demandant avec un certain mépris comment il pouvait être aussi peu concerné par ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Comment il pouvait vivre en oubliant tout ce qui n'allait pas autour d'eux… Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il essayait juste de l'inciter à se montrer plus posée, à ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir avant. Parce qu'il avait peur pour elle, tout simplement._

_Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rejoignit le bureau du Directeur Leighton__et fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été convoquée. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon…_

_- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, dit son supérieur. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque à main armée dans le centre-ville hier en fin d'après-midi et j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre. L'agent Dale__a apparemment entendu l'annonce faite sur le scanner de la police et s'est rendu seul sur place. Il y a eu un échange de coups de feu et j'ai la triste tâche de vous annoncer qu'il a été abattu par l'un des braqueurs. Il est décédé hier soir à l'hôpital du Mont Sinaï. _

_Le choc n'aurait pas été plus violent si Veronica avait été percutée par un 33 tonnes. Elle se retrouva incapable de saisir le moindre mot du pourquoi et du comment, la voix de son chef complètement étouffée par celle de sa conscience qui tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans sa tête. La voix sarcastique d'un certain jeune homme de 19 ans._

Ça aurait pu être toi…

_Elle sentit son estomac se contracter et sortit de la pièce sans se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient penser, poussant la porte des toilettes juste à temps pour vomir le contenu de son petit déjeuner dans la cuvette la plus proche. Quand ses hoquets se calmèrent, elle se laissa glisser contre la cloison et posa la tête sur ses genoux._

Ça aurait pu être toi…

_Oui, ça aurait pu être elle. Mais c'était fini, aujourd'hui, elle était différente. Elle avait changé, elle était différente. Elle suivait les règles, appliquait les consignes de sécurité à la lettre. Elle était différente et elle défiait quiconque de venir lui dire le contraire…_

_La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et l'agent Daniel Todd, un autre de ses collègues, entra dans la pièce, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage. Il la regarda sans un mot avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_- Tu es dans les toilettes des femmes, commenta platement Veronica.  
__- Tu as raison, c'est mal. Un homme dans les toilettes des femmes…, plaisanta-t-il._

_La phrase résonna douloureusement dans sa tête et Veronica se plia en deux, transportée en une fraction de seconde dans d'autres toilettes, avec un autre homme, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie… Les larmes qu'elle retenait péniblement depuis que Leighton avait annoncé le décès de Tyler lui montèrent aux yeux et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur._

_- Veronica, ça va aller ? demanda Daniel d'un air inquiet, posant la main sur son bras._

_Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, se levant pour rejoindre les lavabos et s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. L'agent Todd ne dit pas un mot, se demandant si la jeune femme allait lui parler ou non. Honnêtement, il en doutait. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le service, tous les agents l'avaient regardé avec un certain amusement. Elle était très jeune, la benjamine de l'équipe, et peu d'agents pensaient qu'elle pourrait être fiable sur le terrain._

_Mais les avis avaient peu à peu changé sur son compte. Veronica Mars était maligne, efficace, ne rechignait pas devant les heures supplémentaires et assurait toujours lors des opérations en milieu réel. Elle était toujours agréable, souriante, très drôle à sa façon. Le seul reproche qu'on avait trouvé à lui faire était qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle. Elle avait même tendance à se montrer plutôt cassante lorsque certains franchissaient cette limite très nette qu'elle semblait avoir tracée entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. Lorsque l'un de leurs collègues avait réussi à mettre la main sur son dossier et que ses antécédents avaient été connus de tous, son attitude avait été un peu mieux comprise. Tous le monde était tombé d'accord – Veronica Mars était un très bon élément, le reste ne regardait qu'elle._

_De fait, son départ précipité de la salle de réunion en avait surpris beaucoup. Veronica Mars ne craquait pas, quelles que soient les circonstances. Bon sang, elle en avait vu plus en 25 années d'existence que la totalité des agents de ce service dans toute leur vie… Daniel la regarda reprendre son calme et se tourner vers lui, affichant un visage serein._

_- Ça va, merci, finit-elle par lui dire._

_Il s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes avant que Daniel ne finisse par se lever. Il s'approcha de Veronica et lui tendit un petit carré de carton. Elle s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils._

_- Un psy ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu te fiches de moi ?  
__- Nous sommes tous obligés de nous soumettre à une évaluation psychiatrique lorsqu'un collègue décède, c'est la règle. Sans ça, on ne nous autorise pas à retourner sur le terrain, lui expliqua Daniel._

_Veronica secoua la tête._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, affirma-t-elle. Je vais très bien.  
__- Ça, ce sera à lui d'en juger, dit l'agent Todd avec un haussement d'épaules. Et ne t'en fais pas, le docteur Jansen est très bien, elle ne te mangera pas._

_Veronica regarda son collègue sortir des toilettes avant que ses yeux, comme attirés par un aimant, ne se posent à nouveau sur la carte de visite qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Ce n'était pas le docteur Jansen qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt le fait que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle était VRAIMENT tentée par l'idée de parler à un putain de psychiatre. Et ça, c'était bien plus terrifiant que tout le reste…_

* * *

Neptune, 2018

Kyle se pencha en avant, les yeux plissés.

- Regarde, dit-il en désignant le parking attenant au River Styx du doigt. Une Mercedes gris métallisé. Vinnie t'a donné quel numéro de plaque ?

Veronica jeta un bref coup d'œil au papier posé sur le tableau de bord.

- 52-CG-256.  
- C'est lui. Je suggère qu'on attende de voir s'il sort et ensuite, on préviendra Logan.

La jeune détective se pencha vers le siège arrière et attrapa un sac dans lequel elle se mit à fouiller. Elle en tira un boîtier dans lequel Kyle réalisa que se trouvait une dizaine d'émetteurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je vais placer un traceur sous la voiture, au cas où il bougerait.

Elle allait descendre du 4x4 quand Kyle lui prit l'émetteur des mains.

- Minute, papillon, dit-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu réalises que quand Logan apprendra ça, il va disjoncter ?

Veronica eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Non, tu crois ?  
- J'essaie juste de te faire entendre raison, avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose qui va te valoir une énième dispute…, soupira l'inspecteur.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, énième ? On ne s'est pas encore disputé, que je sache…  
- Vous n'avez fait que ça depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvés.

Veronica secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- Ce n'était pas des disputes, juste… un échauffement, corrigea-t-elle. Crois-moi, le jour où on s'engueulera vraiment, tu le sauras.  
- Et bien, ça promet…

Elle chercha à récupérer l'émetteur, mais il le mit hors de sa portée.

- Hey, pas touche ! C'est moi qui y vais.  
- Et pourquoi ? dit Veronica, mécontente.  
- Parce que personne ne me connaît, moi.

Kyle descendit de la voiture et traversa rapidement la route jusqu'au parking. Après avoir vérifié discrètement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il se baissa, faisant mine de renouer son lacet, et fixa l'émetteur sous la carrosserie de la Mercedes. Trente secondes plus tard, il était de retour aux cotés de Veronica. La jeune femme vérifia que le traceur fonctionnait bien et se cala un peu plus profondément dans son siège, son appareil photo à la main.

- Et maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que l'oiseau quitte le nid…

* * *

Lorsque Veronica et Kyle rejoignirent la maison familiale des Mars trois heures plus tard, la jeune femme réalisa qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Wallace et Mac, accompagnés de leurs moitiés respectives, bavardaient avec Alicia, pendant que Darnell finissait de mettre la table. Elle repéra Logan en train de discuter avec Hayley sur le canapé et sourit. Elle allait les rejoindre quand son père l'intercepta au vol.

- On attendait plus que vous pour passer à table, dit Keith.  
- Je sais. Désolée, ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, s'excusa Veronica.  
- Chérie ?  
- Oui ?

Son père la regarda quelques instants avec cet air signifiant 'toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle' et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le contrarier.

- Pas de disputes, commença-t-il très sérieusement. On ne parle pas boulot et on n'aborde pas de sujets qui fâchent, entendu ?  
- Je vais essayer.

Keith soupira.

- C'est ça, essaye, et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais plaquer les armes à feu…

Veronica regarda son père s'éloigner en secouant la tête et reprit son chemin vers le canapé.

- Et puis, Veronica m'emmène au cinéma après l'école ! était en train de dire Hayley, excitée comme une puce. Cette semaine, c'est _La Belle au bois dormant_ !

Logan regarda sa 'grande sœur' avec un sourire en coin.

- _La Belle au bois dormant_ ? Ça a au moins vingt ans, ce truc…  
- Au moins trente, à mon avis…, confirma Veronica. Le cinéma du centre repasse tous les Disney au rythme d'un par semaine. C'est notre sortie entre frangines du mardi soir. Ciné et pizza, pas vrai, ma puce ? ajouta-t-elle en ébouriffant les mèches brunes de sa sœur d'un geste affectueux.

Hayley acquiesça vigoureusement.

- La semaine prochaine, c'est _Le livre de la jungle_… Mais je préfère les histoires de princesses. C'est quoi ton dessin animé préféré ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement à Logan.

Pris de court, ce dernier ne sut que répondre.

- Heu… Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas regardé un.  
- Allez, tu dois t'en souvenir, quand même !  
- Ma puce, intervint Veronica. Je crois que ta mère veut qu'on aille s'asseoir…

En effet, Alicia les conviait à passer à table et Logan la bénit pour son sens du timing. Alors qu'Hayley s'éloignait, il remarqua que Veronica le fixait d'un air amusé.

- Alors, Echolls, on a oublié ses classiques ? Le Procureur aurait-il avalé le cinéphile ?  
- La dernière fois que j'ai vu un Disney, je devais avoir sept ans… Mon père disait que les dessins animés étaient pour les "mauviettes", railla-t-il en mimant des guillemets imaginaires, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à table. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait manqué à mon éducation…  
- Ton papa ne devait pas être quelqu'un de gentil…, fit sérieusement remarquer Hayley.

Un silence embarrassé tomba sur la table, alors que Logan fixait la petite fille avec un drôle de regard. Kyle se racla la gorge.

- Est-ce que ça ennuierait quelqu'un de me situer qui est qui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je crains de ne pas avoir tout saisi…  
- Bien sûr que non, dit un peu trop vite Alicia.

Elle fit rapidement les présentations et la conversation suivit plus naturellement.

- Donc, vous travaillez avec Logan à New York ? demanda Wallace à Kyle.  
- Oui, mais on était amis bien avant ça. On était à la fac, tous les deux.  
- Université de New York ?  
- Columbia.

Wallace jeta à Logan un regard surpris.

- Columbia ? Et bien, on va de surprise en surprise, admit-il. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a donné envie de faire du droit ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce coté des barreaux qui t'attirait, à une époque, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.  
- Wallace ! le réprimanda sa mère.  
- C'était une simple question, maman.  
- Laissez, Madame Fen… Mars, il a raison, c'est une simple question, la rassura Logan. J'ai atterri en droit par hasard. Je me suis inscrit très tard en deuxième année à l'Université de New York et le cours d'Introduction au Droit était l'un des seuls qui restait. Ça m'a plu et comme mes notes étaient globalement bonnes…  
- Excellentes, corrigea Kyle.  
- Bonnes, répéta Logan en lui jetant un regard noir, mon prof, qui était titulaire à Columbia, m'a conseillé de tenter le concours d'entrée. Ce que j'ai fait.  
- Pourquoi le Bureau du Procureur ? demanda Veronica. Ça n'a pas la réputation d'être le mieux en sortant de la fac… Les horaires sont infernaux, la paye est minable…

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Je préfère être de ce coté-ci de la barrière, j'ai côtoyé bien trop d'avocats dans ma vie pour que ça m'ait donné envie d'en devenir un… De toute façon, les horaires me conviennent et je ne fais pas ça pour la paye.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, en même temps…, fit ironiquement remarquer Wallace.  
- J'ai toujours voulu aller à New York, dit Mac, changeant précipitamment de sujet. Et maintenant, il va falloir attendre que ce petit pois déclencheur de nausées soit majeur et vacciné pour ça…  
- Les baby-sitters, ça existe, fit remarquer Kyle.  
- Jamais. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je travaille à domicile ?  
- Parce que ça te permet de regarder la télé toute la journée en donnant l'impression à tout le monde que tu travailles ? suggéra Bronson.

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir.

- J'en connais un qui va dormir sur le plancher, ce soir…  
- Voilà pourquoi je ne me marierais jamais. Les femmes sont perverses, surtout lorsqu'elles font la grève du sexe…, dit Kyle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Keith toussota avec un air réprobateur.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une petite fille de huit ans autour de cette table.  
- C'est quoi, une grève du sexe ? demanda Hayley.  
- La deuxième raison pour laquelle Kyle ne se mariera jamais, plaisanta Logan.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, au plus grand soulagement de Logan. Il devait admettre qu'il avait redouté ce déjeuner. L'idée de se retrouver face à Wallace en plus de Keith et Veronica ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement. Le meilleur ami de Veronica l'avait toujours toléré plus qu'apprécié quand lui et elle sortaient ensemble et ne s'était pas privé pour lui cracher au visage tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui après l'épisode de la cassette vidéo et son petit 'accrochage' avec Piz. Remarque, Logan aurait dû s'en douter. Wallace et Piz se ressemblaient beaucoup, chacun à leur façon, alors, que l'ancien basketteur ait préféré se ranger de son coté n'avait rien de surprenant…

Revoir Mac lui avait fait plaisir, en revanche. Même si lui et la jeune femme n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, il l'avait toujours trouvé très sympathique. Son petit coté excentrique et la façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle lui avait toujours plu. Il ne saurait dire si le plaisir avait été réciproque, par contre. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle posait sur lui et Veronica un regard songeur, comme si elle se demandait ce qui allait sortir de leurs retrouvailles. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer au dessert, Logan réalisa soudain que Wallace était en train de parler de Krista Kingsley.

- … mais c'est vrai que son comportement avait changé, ces dernières semaines, disait Wallace. C'est dommage que les élèves ne parlent pas plus avec les profs, peut-être que j'aurais pu l'aider à faire du tri dans ses pensées, qui sait.  
- Tu es prof à Neptune High, c'est ça ? demanda Logan, se rappelant vaguement avoir entendu Keith le mentionner la veille.

Wallace acquiesça.

- Oui. Krista est une de mes meilleures élèves, c'est triste, ce qui lui arrive… Tu avances un peu sur cette affaire ? demanda-t-il à Veronica.  
- Doucement, mais sûrement. Mais on sait de source sûre que l'homme qui a agressé ses parents ne lui a pas mis la main dessus, c'est déjà ça…

Logan fronça les sourcils.

- De source sûre ? Comment ça ?  
- Vinnie Van Lowe nous l'a dit ce matin, dit Veronica à contrecoeur, sachant qu'ils entraient là en terrain glissant.

Logan eut un blanc l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

- Excuse-moi, mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Vinnie Van Lowe vient faire au milieu de notre affaire ?  
- Linski l'a engagé pour retrouver Krista Kingsley. Apparemment, il est persuadé qu'elle est encore à Neptune, expliqua calmement Veronica.  
- Krista Kingsley n'est plus à Neptune. J'ai eu confirmation ce matin qu'elle avait atterri à New York il y a une semaine, la renseigna Logan. Elle a réservé un billet d'avion sous un faux nom, mais on l'a repérée sur les caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport.  
- Donc elle n'a pas utilisé le billet que Linski lui avait réservé…  
- Elle a été un minimum intelligente sur ce coup là. Donc ? Vinnie Van Lowe ? recadra impatiemment Logan.  
- On a été l'interroger ce matin, avoua Veronica. Il a fini par nous mener là où on le voulait – Linski se planque chez les Fitzpatrick. On l'y a aperçu tout à l'heure.

Elle vit Logan se tendre alors qu'il la fixait un instant en silence.

- Vous avez déballé notre affaire à Vinnie Van Lowe pour ensuite vous précipiter chez les Fitzpatrick ? finit-il par dire, stupéfait. C'est une plaisanterie ?

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Tu voulais savoir avec certitude où il était, non ?  
- Sûr. Seulement, je n'entendais pas par là aller vous balader dans tout Neptune en brandissant une pancarte où est inscrit "Cours le plus loin possible, l'affreux, on arrive pour te passer les menottes aux poignets !", s'exclama Logan avec colère. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de venir m'en parler avant ?  
- Je ne t'ai rien dit hier parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait trouver. Et ce matin, tu n'étais pas là, fit remarquer Kyle.  
- Je suis parti tôt pour aller parler au juge du comté pour qu'il me prépare les papiers nécessaires pour faire transférer Linski à New York, au cas où on lui mettrait la main dessus, dit sèchement le jeune substitut. Et ne cherche pas de fausses excuses, s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien te servir du téléphone quand tu le veux…  
- On a agi comme on estimait être le mieux, objecta Veronica.  
- En allant voir Vinnie Van Lowe ? répéta Logan, incrédule. Ça ne vous a pas effleuré que le premier réflexe de ce crétin serait de courir voir son client pour l'avertir qu'il avait les flics aux fesses ?

Veronica secoua la tête.

- On lui en a dit suffisamment sur son client pour lui faire peur, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Il sait ce qu'il risque s'il vend la mèche et son dernier séjour derrière les barreaux lui a servi de leçon. Et à supposer qu'il parle, on a placé un traceur sous la voiture de Linski, on pourra le suivre pendant quelques temps s'il bouge.

Logan tourna la tête vers Kyle.

- Et tu l'as laissée faire ça ? demanda-t-il calmement à son ami.

Trop calmement. Kyle ne s'y trompa pas, il avait su à la seconde où il avait placé l'émetteur sous la voiture que Logan ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Il allait répondre, mais Veronica ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Depuis quand aurai-je besoin de son autorisation ou de la tienne ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.  
- Depuis quand ? Il ne s'agit pas d'autorisation, Veronica, mais de bon sens !

Logan se leva brusquement de table et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, pendant que le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce se tenait prudemment à l'écart de la conversation.

- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Jamais il ne t'arrive de réfléchir avant de foncer ? Quant à toi, Kyle, je te croyais plus malin que ça !  
- On ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il disparaisse, dit calmement Kyle.

N'importe quel flic en aurait fait autant. Mais Logan n'était pas flic, il était Procureur. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'agir à l'instinct, il se devait de tout contrôler pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait compromettre l'intégrité de son dossier. Et placer sous surveillance un suspect sans l'autorisation d'un juge, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner.

- Et s'il vous avait repéré ? Non seulement vous avez pris le risque qu'il disparaisse, mais elle aurait pu se faire tuer ! explosa Logan.  
- On n'a pas eu le choix, c'était notre seule chance de le suivre à la trace ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il va faire concernant Krista Kingsley ! s'exclama Veronica.

Logan manqua s'étrangler.

- Krista Kingsley ? KRISTA KINGSLEY ? Parce que tu penses que tout ça se résume à Krista Kingsley ? As-tu la plus petite idée de ce qui se joue derrière l'arrestation de ce type ? Meurtre, trafic de drogue, prostitution. Des dizaines de personnes sont déjà morte à cause de Vassili et Linski. Devoir négocier avec ce pourri pour en coincer un autre me reste déjà en travers de la gorge, alors je suis navré pour les Kingsley, mais ils ne sont pas ma priorité !  
- Ils sont la mienne ! Les parents nous ont embauché pour qu'on retrouve leur fille !  
- Et tu le feras à MES conditions, Veronica ! Tu entends ? Tu arrêtes !  
- Et si je refuse ? dit-elle en se levant à son tour.  
- J'ai toujours l'enregistrement de New York et je peux t'assurer que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir pour te mettre sur la touche jusqu'à ce que mes hommes aient bouclé cette enquête, même si ça doit me prendre dix ans !

Veronica eut un sourire railleur et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et bien, je suis ravie de constater que ta moralité et ton sens de l'éthique sont toujours d'un degré 0. Le grand Procureur Echolls doit être fier de lui quand il se regarde dans une glace !

Logan vacilla sous l'attaque. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, alors que cette sensation de vide et cette douleur sourde qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis dix ans se répandaient à nouveau en lui comme du poison.

- Logan…, commença Kyle.  
- La ferme. Surtout, tu la fermes, le prévint-il d'une voix blanche. Tu… Vous…

Il inspira profondément, essayant vainement de reprendre son calme.

- Je retourne voir le juge pour vous obtenir un mandat d'arrêt, en espérant que ça suffise à rattraper vos conneries, finit-il par dire d'une voix froide. D'ici là, la moindre initiative et j'aurais vos deux têtes sur un plateau.

Il récupéra son manteau posé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et l'enfila d'un geste rageur.

- Merci pour ce délicieux repas, mais je dois m'en aller. Je suis sûr que Veronica ne verra aucun inconvénient à te raccompagner, dit-il à l'intention de Kyle. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, tout le monde.

Il quitta la maison dans un silence de plomb. Kyle se tourna vers Veronica, les dents serrées sous le coup de la colère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, dit-il sèchement. Que vous ayez des difficultés relationnelles, ça vous regarde, mais s'attaquer à son intégrité professionnelle, c'était minable.  
- Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton, objecta Veronica.

Kyle se leva à son tour.

- Je vais le rattraper, annonça-t-il.

Keith posa la main sur le bras de l'inspecteur.

- Non, je voudrais m'en charger, si ça ne vous ennuie pas…

Kyle le regarda un instant en silence et finit par acquiescer.

* * *

Keith rejoignit Logan alors qu'il déverrouillait la portière de sa voiture de location.

- Logan ! l'interpella-t-il.

Il vit le jeune homme se tendre avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Keith.  
- Si je la joue fine, le juge devrait me transmettre le mandat que je lui demande d'ici la fin de l'après-midi, dit platement Logan.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ce mandat.  
- Tout va bien, assura sèchement Logan.  
- Ça n'en a pas l'air, fit remarquer Keith.  
- Quelle importance ?  
- Veronica peut être… pénible, parfois, tu la connais.  
- Oui, je la connais, et je suis ravi de voir qu'après tout ce temps, rien n'a changé, dit Logan avec un sourire sarcastique. Je suis toujours sa cible préférée lorsqu'il s'agit de se montrer mesquine et blessante.  
- Pourtant, tu as tort. Elle a changé.  
- Ben voyons…

Keith fronça les sourcils.

- TU as changé. A tel point que, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Pourquoi es-tu incapable de seulement envisager le fait qu'elle ait pu faire de même ?  
- Parce que ces trois derniers jours, elle a agi exactement comme elle le faisait il y a dix ans. En se moquant éperdument de ce que je peux penser et en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.  
- Votre passé commun ne la prédispose pas vraiment à te faire confiance, fit remarquer Keith.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ici. Si vous la pensez incapable de faire abstraction de son dégoût pour ma petite personne pour le bien de cette enquête, je préfèrerais autant le savoir tout de suite. J'agirais en conséquence.  
- Et tu feras quoi ? La coller en cellule ?  
- Si elle m'y oblige, oui.  
- Il y a d'autres moyens.

Logan serra les dents.

- Epargnez-moi votre paternalisme, Keith, je n'ai plus 17 ans, lui fit-il sèchement remarquer. J'ai travaillé trop dur pour laisser Veronica tout foutre en l'air. Et puisqu'elle n'a visiblement pas l'intention de m'accorder le moindre crédit, je vous conseille de lui parler et de lui dire de garder profil bas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle m'écoutera ? lui dit Keith avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux.

Logan eut un sourire clairement sarcastique.

- Vous êtes le gentil et moi le méchant, vous vous rappelez ? C'est à vous qu'elle a toujours fait une confiance aveugle. Elle se contentait de coucher avec moi pendant que vous mettiez le champagne au frais en attendant le jour où elle finirait par me plaquer.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne t'ai jamais détesté, finit par dire Keith.

Le sourire de Logan s'accentua.

- Sûr. Si votre fille et moi avions réussi à passer le cap des douze mois, vous m'auriez même décerné le prix de petit ami de l'année…  
- Reconnais que ton comportement n'a pas toujours joué en ta faveur, fit remarquer Keith.

Logan haussa les épaules.

- J'étais jeune. Et stupide, admit-il. Mais j'aurais pu essayer de vous prouver je ne sais quoi pendant des années, à vous et à Veronica, ça n'aurait jamais été suffisant et nous le savons tous les deux.

Logan le fixa d'un regard tranquille et finit par sourire avec lassitude.

- La preuve, dix ans plus tard, ce n'est encore pas suffisant. Vous pensez toujours que je ne suis qu'un imbécile incompétent.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un imbécile. Quant à cette affaire, je trouve que tu fais du très bon boulot.  
- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Keith, même si j'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect pour vous, obtenir votre approbation n'a jamais été un de mes buts dans la vie.

Ce fut au tour de l'ancien shérif d'arborer un sourire sarcastique.

- Oui, ça, je m'en serais douté, railla-t-il.

Logan ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce point et enchaîna.

- Je vous appelle dès que j'ai ce mandat et que j'ai pris contact avec le Bureau du Shérif pour organiser l'arrestation, dit-il simplement.

Keith ne put que le regarder monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Veronica descendre l'allée.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Kyle a raison, tu sais, dit brusquement Keith. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme tu l'as fait.

Il vit à sa posture raide qu'il avait réussi à mettre sa fille sur la défensive. Il retint un geste d'agacement, sachant qu'attaquer de front n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour que Veronica l'écoute sans se braquer un peu plus. La suite lui donna raison.

- Et comme je l'ai dit à Kyle, Logan n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton, répondit froidement la jeune femme. Depuis quand es-tu devenu un de ses fans ?  
- Il est Procureur, chérie, il a le droit de te parler comme il le veut s'il estime que tu franchis les limites, dit calmement Keith. Ça s'appelle faire son boulot.  
- Oh, je t'en prie, papa, tu aurais agi de la même façon que moi…  
- C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais eu raison.

Le regard de Keith devint songeur. Lorsque Veronica lui avait appris que Logan était devenu Procureur, sa surprise avait été sans limites. Sans le savoir, il avait eu la même réaction que sa fille – il avait ouvert son ordinateur et fait quelques recherches sur lui. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait impressionné.

Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Logan. Sa désinvolture, sa langue un peu trop bien pendue, ses actions pas toujours irréprochables… Il savait que son attitude était en grande partie due à son passé – ses parents, Lilly – que c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Logan Echolls se tienne le plus loin possible de Veronica. Et puis, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il y avait une autre raison à son antipathie pour le jeune homme.

Il avait toujours su que Logan était le seul qui pourrait vraiment représenter un danger pour sa relation assez exclusive avec sa fille. Egoïstement, il avait été soulagé quand les deux avaient définitivement rompu et que Veronica avait ramené Piz à la maison. Jusqu'à ce que Logan quitte Neptune définitivement et que le peu de joie de vivre qui habitait sa fille disparaisse complètement pendant un long moment. Il savait que Veronica avait été responsable de la rupture. Il savait que c'était elle qui avait repoussé le jeune homme, même s'il avait cru comprendre que Logan avait quand même quelques reproches à se faire. Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait, son adoration pour sa fille ne le rendait pas aveugle à ses défauts.

Sa culpabilité avait été d'autant plus vive qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attribuer une certaine responsabilité dans son comportement. C'est lui qui avait indirectement créé cette Veronica renfermée, méfiante et secrète lorsqu'il s'était obstiné sur l'affaire Lilly Kane. Et il n'aimait pas Logan parce que le jeune homme détenait le cœur de sa fille. Quelle sorte de père pouvait se réjouir de ça ? Mais en même temps, quelle sorte de père pouvait trouver normal de lutter contre ça ? Il s'était remarié, il avait fondé une nouvelle famille, Veronica aussi avait droit à ce genre de bonheur. Et au lieu de ça, elle était seule. Oh, il ne la croyait pas malheureuse, mais il ne la pensait pas heureuse pour autant.

Et aujourd'hui, Logan était revenu dans sa vie et Veronica était perturbée. Ces piques perpétuelles dont elle le gratifiait étaient le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le tenir à distance. Pour ne plus souffrir ? Veronica avait toujours été difficile à lire, en particulier lorsque la donnée Logan était introduite dans l'équation. Quant au jeune homme, s'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'est qu'il avait été éperdument amoureux de sa fille. Mais qu'en était-il maintenant ? Il y a dix ans, il aurait probablement deviné sans le moindre effort ce que ce dernier avait dans la tête, mais aujourd'hui…

- Je suis désolé, tu sais, finit par dire Keith.

Veronica fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour ne pas avoir laissé tombé l'affaire Lilly Kane quand tout le monde me l'a conseillé, répondit calmement l'ancien shérif. Pour t'avoir indirectement plongée dans tout ça.  
- Papa, je t'en prie…  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses tourneraient de cette façon, continua-t-il. Si j'avais su quelles seraient les conséquences pour notre famille, pour toi, je me serais arrêté. Ni Lilly Kane ni Aaron Echolls ne valaient le prix que nous avons payé.  
- Tu as fait ce qui était juste, dit Veronica d'un air déterminé, ne supportant pas de voir son père se blâmer encore pour le passé après tout ce temps. Jamais je n'ai songé à te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Keith sourit tristement.

- Regarde-toi, Veronica…, dit-il d'un air désabusé. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime, mais il y a des fois où je te regarde et où je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi. Je te regarde et je me rappelle de cette Veronica que tu étais avant la mort de Lilly. Et alors, je ferme les yeux en priant pour me réveiller un matin et te voir passer la porte dans une de ces robes à fleurs que tu aimais tant, en n'ayant rien d'autre en tête que les gâteaux à faire pour la fête de l'école de Hayley ou bien les cours de tes élèves à préparer… Tu voulais être institutrice en entrant au lycée, tu te souviens ?

Veronica acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée.

- Je me souviens.  
- Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça plus tôt, continua-t-il. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Peut-être que Logan serait resté il y a dix ans.

Veronica se raidit.

- Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Logan.

Keith secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que si. Il a toujours été le seul qui ait été à deux doigts d'arriver à faire tomber les murs que tu as construits autour de toi. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que tu l'as toujours traité plus durement que les autres, dit-il platement. Et je n'ai jamais rien dit parce qu'égoïstement, je voulais te garder pour moi encore un peu. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes, Veronica. Tu as tellement changé, ces derniers temps, tu t'es tellement… adoucie que j'ai parfois l'impression de revoir la Veronica d'avant. Mais depuis que Logan est réapparu, c'est comme si tu avais régressé de dix ans. Tu es agressive, sur la défensive…  
- C'est plus fort que moi, admit Veronica. Dès qu'il s'agit de Logan, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…  
- Il faut que tu règles cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, ma chérie. Soit tu décides de laisser entrer Logan dans ta vie, soit tu décides de l'en faire sortir pour de bon, mais il faut que tu tires un trait sur le passé une bonne fois pour toutes. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, ça va finir par te bouffer complètement.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que j'aille le voir pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique. Après dix ans, je doute que ce soit très pertinent.

Keith leva un sourcil.

- Tu sais, je ne serais pas surpris que Logan en ait besoin autant que toi.  
- Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit une voix derrière eux.

Le père et la fille sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour découvrir Kyle debout à quelques pas. Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Navré. J'étais sorti pour savoir si l'un de vous deux pouvait me raccompagner à l'hôtel et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation.

Veronica le fixa un instant d'un air dubitatif, mais resta obstinément muette.

- Il y a une chose qui m'a frappé quand je t'ai rencontrée, dit Kyle en s'approchant d'eux. Toutes les femmes avec qui Logan est sorti ces dernières années sont ton exact opposé.  
- Très révélateur, finit par dire Veronica. Au moins, maintenant, on sait ce que je lui inspire…  
- Je trouve ça très révélateur, moi aussi, confirma-t-il. Mais mes conclusions ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que les tiennes.  
- Et quelles sont-elles ?

Kyle sourit.

- Ça, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te le dire.  
- Mais…  
- Vous devriez rester ici, la coupa Keith, sachant lui aussi que c'était quelque chose que Logan et Veronica devaient régler entre eux. Logan a dit qu'il appellerait lorsqu'il aurait le mandat, il nous suffira de le rejoindre chez les Fitzpatrick.  
- Dans ce cas…

L'ancien shérif l'entraîna vers la maison.

- Et puis, on n'a même pas mangé le gâteau !

Veronica les suivit à distance, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

Veronica observait Logan déambuler à l'intérieur du River Styx avec fascination. Il distribuait ses ordres d'un ton sec et précis et même Lamb et son égo démesuré obéissaient sans discuter. Elle avait déjà remarqué la métamorphose au tribunal il y a quelques jours, cette façon qu'il avait de focaliser l'attention de son auditoire sans même élever la voix. Les adjoints du Shérif avaient aligné les Fitzpatrick et consorts contre le mur du fond et Logan s'approcha de Sean, la photo de Linski à la main. Il la leva devant son visage.

- Quelle chambre ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
- Jamais vu ce type, cracha Sean Fitzpatrick.  
- On sait qu'il est là, pas la peine de nier, dit sèchement Logan. Si vous voulez vous montrer malin, vous nous passez le renseignement et on repart tous comme on est venu. Sinon, vous repartez avec nous à l'arrière d'une jolie voiture de patrouille.  
- Depuis quand fais-tu ami-ami avec les flics, Echolls ?  
- Quelle chambre ?

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, mais Logan ne flancha pas.

- Première à droite, finit par marmonner Sean. On ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis.  
- Vous voulez dire, plus que vous n'en avez déjà ? railla Logan.

Il fit demi-tour et entendit Sean cracher à l'endroit où il était debout quelques minutes plus tôt. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Tous les mêmes… Les petits caïds dans ce genre, il en avait rencontré tellement ces cinq dernières années que ce genre de choses n'arrivait même plus à le surprendre. Il rejoignit Veronica à l'autre bout de la salle.

- On s'occupe de Linski, toi tu vas récupérer ton émetteur, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement. Et discrètement surtout.  
- Vous ne voulez pas une personne de plus à l'arrière ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas répliquer vertement.  
- A cinq contre un, je crois qu'ils devraient pouvoir gérer, fit-il remarquer.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'y vas pas ?  
- Je suis Procureur, Veronica, pas flic, lui rappela Logan. Je n'interviens pas là dedans, ce n'est pas ma place.

Il disparut dans la réserve qui reliait le bar à l'arrière-cour sans qu'elle ait le temps de lui demander s'il sous-entendait qu'elle ferait mieux de savoir ou était la sienne, de place. Elle serra les dents et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Hey, Mars ! lui cria Sean Fitzpatrick de l'autre bout de la salle. Quel effet ça fait d'être mise sur la touche ? Ça te rappelle le bon vieux temps du FBI ?

Elle retint un soupir exaspéré. Elle pouvait apparemment ajouter son prétendu renvoi du FBI à la liste des ragots devenus des Vérités Vraies. Juste en dessous de sa réputation de traînée et de tête brûlée. Elle ressentit soudain une grande lassitude, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si horrible dans une de ses vies antérieures pour être condamnée à se traîner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ce statut de paria… Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Elle rejoignit le parking et réalisa qu'il était désert. Tous les Fitzpatrick étaient retenus à l'intérieur et les curieux qui avaient assisté à l'arrivée de la police étaient agglutinés de l'autre coté du bâtiment, essayant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La voiture de Linski n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin. Elle se pencha et récupéra le traceur que Kyle avait caché près des roues, entendant au même instant la police investir la chambre où se cachait Linski. La radio que Veronica tenait à la main grésilla pour laisser échapper la voix satisfaite de Lamb qui annonçait que leur homme avait les menottes aux poignets. Elle réalisa avec amertume que c'était officiellement leur précieux Shérif qui venait d'arrêter un criminel fédéral et qu'on n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler… Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ça faisait partie des nombreuses choses dans sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer.

Elle vit Kyle embarquer Andreï Linski dans une voiture de patrouille et monter à l'avant, avant que le conducteur ne démarre, tous gyrophares et sirène dehors. Alors que Veronica revenait vers le River Styx, Logan en sortit, sous les murmures de la foule qui se demandait apparemment ce que le fils Echolls venait faire dans le coin. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se glissa à son tour dans une voiture de police, claquant la portière derrière lui.

Veronica serra les dents. Oui, il y avait de nombreuses choses dans sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Mais son père avait raison, il y en avait d'autres qu'elle pouvait choisir de régler ou non une bonne fois pour toutes. Et si Logan Echolls pensait qu'elle allait le laisser repartir à New York sans que lui et elle aient eu une petite conversation, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, Logan avala une gorgée de whisky et reposa son verre sur la table basse du salon de sa suite du Neptune Grand. Il tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le River Styx, se demandant de quelle façon il allait procéder pour amener à Linski à négocier avec eux. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui parler ce soir. Il était tard, ils étaient tous fatigués et il préférait procéder à cet interrogatoire à tête reposée. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour négocier, il s'était bien gardé d'y penser jusqu'à présent. Il s'était contenté d'organiser les grandes lignes avec le FBI – protection, peine de prison aménagée – au cas où ils arriveraient effectivement à le coincer.

On frappa à la porte et il se passa la main sur la nuque avec exaspération. Bon sang, Kyle ne dormait donc jamais ? Logan n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de l'émetteur sous la voiture. Comme si une Veronica incontrôlable ne suffisait pas, il fallait que son ami s'y mette aussi… D'accord, il était peut-être aussi un peu énervé de voir que son ex et son meilleur pote semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Même s'il savait que Kyle ne briserait pas cet interdit tacite concernant les ex des copains – _ô, Madison, tu m'auras au moins appris quelque chose, que Dieu a une façon très douloureuse et disproportionnée de vous punir de ce genre de faux-pas_ – ça n'empêchait pas que ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

On frappa à nouveau et il fut tenté de laisser Kyle en plan dans le couloir. Cela dit, connaissant le lascar, il serait capable de s'exciter contre sa porte toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Logan lui ouvre pour lui coller son poing dans la figure sous le coup de la fatigue et de l'exaspération. Il soupira et alla ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque.

- Kyle, je te jure que si ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, je vais te…

Il s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'en lieu et place de son meilleur ami se tenait une petite blonde du nom de Veronica Mars. Elle le fixait sans broncher, triturant la sangle de son sac, ce que Logan attribua immédiatement à de la nervosité. Parce qu'elle était nerveuse, même si son visage serein n'en laissait rien paraître. Depuis le temps, il était devenu un expert en décryptage du langage non verbal marsien.

- Il faut qu'on discute, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Il la regarda sans prononcer un mot un long moment, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il savait que s'il la laissait entrer, 1) il pourrait oublier ses réflexions sur le dossier Linski et 2) la distraction offerte en remplacement allait être tout sauf plaisante. En gros, il ne ferait que remplacer une corvée par une autre… Il se demanda par quelle aberration il en était venu à considérer Veronica comme une corvée et, bizarrement, cette pensée le décida à s'écarter du pas de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

Elle pénétra dans la suite d'un bas décidé et il referma derrière elle.

_Dix ans après, c'est parti pour le règlement de compte…_

**TBC…**


	8. Chapitre 8

Attention, j'ai changé le rating... Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Neptune, 2018

Après avoir fait quelques pas, Veronica se retourna, faisant des yeux le tour de la pièce. Elle venait de pénétrer dans une suite, mais ce n'était pas la suite présidentielle dans laquelle Duncan, puis Logan, puis Dick, avaient respectivement pris leurs quartiers il y a dix ans, juste une petit salon accolé à une chambre avec salle de bain. Elle sourit en se rappelant que Logan aimait bien prendre ses aises. Il devait se sentir un peu à l'étroit ici… Mais en même temps, il ne vivait plus là. Ça lui rappela qu'il serait parti dans quelques jours et elle reporta toute son attention sur son ex-petit ami qui la fixait, appuyé contre la porte en une posture familière.

- Tu relis ton dossier ? demanda-t-elle avec un vague geste en direction des documents posés sur la table basse.  
- Quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu n'es pas venue ici pour me parler de l'affaire, Veronica, je me trompe ? dit-il calmement.

Elle laissa tomber son sac au pied du canapé.

- Non, pas vraiment, admit-elle. C'est juste… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.  
- Dans ce cas, on va avoir un problème, railla Logan.

Veronica se mordit les lèvres. Elle s'imaginait bien que ça n'allait pas être facile… Bon sang, il lui avait fallu près de dix minutes rien que pour se résoudre à frapper à sa porte.

- Je discutais avec mon père, tout à l'heure, et il a dit vrai. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre nous, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à passer à autre chose et il y a des jours…, hésita-t-elle, il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression de faire du sur-place, tu n'as jamais ressenti ça ?

Logan la regarda un instant en silence et Veronica comprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de se lancer dans ce genre de conversation… S'ils se disputaient sans le moindre effort, les discussions calmes et posées n'avaient jamais été leur point fort. Il faut dire qu'il y avait toujours eu tellement d'étincelles entre eux qu'ils s'en étaient longtemps servis pour occulter leurs autres problèmes… Il était bien plus facile – et bien plus plaisant – de finir au lit plutôt que de replonger dans leurs souvenirs douloureux. Veronica devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient joué à leur petit jeu de qui-arriverait-à-se-cacher-la-tête-dans-le-sable-le-plus-longtemps avec beaucoup d'habileté, même si elle avait toujours été bien plus douée que lui dans ce domaine…

Jusqu'à ce que l'épisode Madison ne cristallise tous leurs problèmes et ne leur explose à la figure… Logan finit par détourner les yeux.

- Si, parfois, admit-il. Mais je doute qu'une simple discussion change cet état de fait.

Veronica le regarda en silence un long moment, avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu quittais Neptune, il y a dix ans, finit-elle par dire calmement. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu te dire, tu aurais dû me mettre au courant. Tu me devais bien ça.

Logan démarra au quart de tour.

- JE te devais bien ça ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. TU m'as demandé de sortir de ta vie, Veronica. Tu es venu me voir, ce soir-là, et tu me l'as jeté à la figure comme si tu récitais ta liste de course. Tu m'as rayé de ta vie sans le moindre état d'âme, comme si j'étais devenu un de ces problèmes que tu avais pris l'habitude de régler entre la fin de ton dernier cours de criminologie et ton prochain dîner en tête-à-tête avec ton nouveau parfait-petit-copain.

Il secoua la tête.

- Et j'aurais dû venir te voir pour te faire mes adieux ? Ce soir-là, tu les as fait pour nous deux en décidant que je n'avais plus aucune importance. Pourquoi te soucier dix ans après d'un au revoir qui n'a pas eu lieu et dont tu n'avais de toute façon rien à faire ?  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine de cette façon.

Logan sourit d'un air désabusé.

- Oui, ça, je m'en doute. J'imagine sans peine que tu aurais beaucoup mieux avalé mon départ si tu avais pu me mettre dans l'avion toi-même, en te disant que c'était TA décision.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Vraiment ? Tu as toujours décidé lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous deux, Veronica. Tu as décidé que j'étais suffisamment pourri pour avoir pu te violer ce soir là, chez Shelly, ou bien nous filmer dans le pool-house. Tu as décidé que je pouvais avoir tué Lilly. Tu as décidé que je n'étais pas suffisamment parfait pour continuer à sortir avec toi. Tu as décidé de me quitter pour retourner avec Duncan.  
- C'est toi qui m'a plaquée la première fois à la fac, objecta Veronica.  
- Et c'est toi qui t'es présentée sur le pas de ma porte quelques jours plus tard pour qu'on se remette ensemble, avant de me quitter à nouveau quelques semaines après.  
- Je ne t'ai pas forcé, que je sache. Si tu ne le voulais pas, il te suffisait de le dire…

Le sourire de Logan devint sarcastique.

- Je t'en prie, Veronica, j'étais tellement amoureux de toi, à l'époque, que j'aurais marché sur la tête si tu me l'avais demandé ! Notre rupture n'avait rien à voir avec mes sentiments et tu le sais pertinemment, dit-il avec exaspération.

Il la fixa quelques secondes avec incertitude et sembla soudain se décider.

- Tu veux qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées. Très bien, parlons. Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis parti pour New York – pour m'éloigner de toi. Pour recommencer à respirer, pour vivre à nouveau sans avoir cette impression constante de ne pouvoir exister qu'à travers toi, sans subir ta perpétuelle… désapprobation et tes jugements systématiques. Sans compter que je voulais ne plus avoir à te regarder roucouler avec ce crétin de Piz !

Il secoua la tête avec dédain.

- Bon sang, comment as-tu pu même songer à sortir avec un type comme lui ?  
- Parce que tu penses que te regarder "roucouler" avec Parker était plus facile ? rétorqua Veronica. De toutes les filles de Hearst, il a fallu que tu sortes avec une amie à moi !  
- Parce qu'elle était une amie à toi ? Ça, c'est nouveau… Et puis quoi ? Tu vas me dire que quand je t'ai demandé si ça ne te posait aucun problème que je l'invite à sortir, ce n'était pas suffisamment explicite ? J'aurais peut-être dû poser la question par écrit ?  
- Ça me parait déjà aberrant que tu m'aies posé la question ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te dise "Oui, ça m'ennuie de te voir avec elle, je préfèrerais que tu restes seul toute ta vie, à me pleurer de préférence" ? C'est moi qui t'ai quitté, je te rappelle !  
- Merci, ma mémoire fonctionne très bien de ce côté là. Je n'ai même aucune difficulté à me souvenir des détails, ça a fait assez mal comme ça !  
- La faute à qui ?

Logan la regarda un instant, incrédule.

- La faute à qui ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
- Moi, je n'ai pas couché avec Madison Sinclair ! s'écria Veronica avec colère.  
- Tu as couché avec Piz !

Veronica le regarda, bouche bée.

- Excuse-moi ? Tu délires, Logan… Je sortais avec toi, comment oses-tu penser une seconde que j'ai pu te tromper avec lui ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais trompé avec lui. Je te parle d'après.  
- On n'était plus ensemble, je te rappelle !  
- C'est vrai ? dit Logan, sarcastique. Mince, j'ai raté le moment où on était encore en couple quand j'ai couché avec Madison…

Veronica réalisa qu'elle avait foncé tête baissée droit là où il voulait la conduire et serra les dents. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que dans une cour de justice qu'il avait appris à avoir trois longueurs d'avance sur les autres…

- Le problème n'était pas là, s'obstina-t-elle.  
- Oui, je sais, dit Logan en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a toujours eu deux poids deux mesures, Veronica-la-parfaite d'un coté et Logan-le-connard-psychotique – c'est ton expression consacrée, je crois ? – de l'autre. Sans oublier la partie _"Madison est la personne que je déteste le plus au monde… blablabla… ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais il a fallu que ce soit elle… blablabla…"_. Parce que tout le monde sait que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu l'aurais très bien pris, pas vrai ?  
- Non, reconnut-elle. On était séparé depuis seulement deux semaines, Logan, comment pensais-tu que je réagirais ?  
- Je pensais que tu ne l'apprendrais pas. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air alors que j'avais bu, lâcha-t-il crûment. Ça n'a jamais eu la moindre importance à mes yeux.  
- Ça en avait pour moi.  
- Dans ce cas, il est heureux qu'on ne se soit pas remis ensemble après l'intermède Piz, parce que le coup de canif à mon égo aurait été bien plus difficile à oublier avec la totalité de la fac au courant ! Encore que, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater de visu, ce n'est pas moi qui aurait le plus souffert de la comparaison…

Veronica recula comme s'il l'avait giflée. Logan retint un sourire, satisfait de voir que le coup avait porté. C'était un coup bas, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'était pas le seul à qui l'épisode Madison était resté en travers de la gorge, peu importe que ce soit lui qui ait fauté le premier… Il en avait marre de toujours être le bouc émissaire dès qu'on abordait leurs 'problèmes'.

- Ton égo n'a pas mis longtemps à se consoler, répliqua vertement Veronica. Je suppose que les draps de Parker étaient plutôt accueillants, non ?  
- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Parker, dit calmement Logan. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Après son viol pour elle, après toi pour moi.  
- Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu autant de scrupules avec Madison.  
- Ça a été Madison, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être n'importe qui d'autre à ce moment là. Comme je viens de te le dire, c'était juste du sexe, répéta-t-il. C'était différent avec Parker, mais je ne me sentais certainement pas prêt à me lancer à nouveau dans quelque chose de sérieux si rapidement après toi.  
- Ravie d'apprendre que j'ai été une expérience aussi traumatisante…, railla la jeune femme.

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Tous les gens n'ont pas autant de facilité que toi à passer à autre chose, Veronica, fit-il remarquer. Ou disons plutôt, à tourner la page uniquement quand ça les arrange… Tu as toujours adoré la fuite en avant. On aurait pu en discuter, mais non, tu as choisi la solution de facilité, comme d'habitude…  
- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire, selon toi ? Laisser couler ?  
- Oui ! explosa-t-il. Même si ça avait dû être la seule et unique fois dans ta putain vie, oui, tu aurais dû laisser couler.  
- Je ne suis pas faite comme ça, Logan.  
- Tu n'es pas faite comme ça avec moi, corrigea-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Tu n'en as jamais voulu à Dick pour avoir mis du GHB dans ton verre à la soirée de Shelly, tu n'en as jamais voulu à Lilly de s'être conduite comme une chienne en chaleur et d'avoir indirectement foutu nos vies en l'air. Tu n'en as jamais voulu à Duncan de t'avoir plaqué sans une explication et de t'avoir ignoré pendant des mois alors que tout le lycée, moi compris, faisait de ta vie un enfer. Bon sang, tu lui as même pardonné le fait de t'avoir caché qu'il était toujours plus ou moins amoureux de Meg et qu'il l'avait mise enceinte ! Tu l'as même aidé à échapper à la police et à quitter le pays !

Il secoua violemment la tête.

- Je sais que la façon dont je t'ai traitée après la mort de Lilly est inexcusable, mais pourquoi ai-je toujours été le seul à qui tu aies systématiquement refusé d'appliquer ta vision tordue des secondes chances ?  
- Tu as eu une seconde chance ! Trois fois !  
- La seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu t'es remise avec moi à chaque fois, c'est pour voir si j'arriverai à me planter plus rapidement que les fois précédentes !  
- J'espérais que tu me donnerais tort !  
- Oh, je t'en prie, Veronica ! Quoi que je fasse, ça n'a jamais été suffisamment pour toi ! Tu réalises que j'ai passé toute ces année à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes ? A essayer de découvrir ce que je pourrais dire ou faire pour atteindre tes foutus standards ?

Il eut un sourire sarcastique.

- La seule question que je continue à me poser dix ans après, c'est comment j'ai pu avoir la bêtise de penser qu'un jour, je finirais par y arriver ! A tes yeux, j'ai successivement été un connard, un violeur, un assassin, un délinquant, un joueur et j'en passe ! Pas un seul instant tu n'as cessé de me considérer comme le mauvais garçon que toi, sainte Veronica, avait le devoir de ramener sur le droit chemin !  
- Sauf erreur de ma part, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis allongé sur ce transat ce soir-là et qui ai crié à la ronde "saoulez-moi et droguez-moi au GHB, ça pimentera votre soirée !", rétorqua-t-elle, folle de rage. Et on sait tous les deux que si on ne s'était pas embrassé sur le balcon du Camelot et que, pour une raison que j'ignore, tu n'avais pas cessé à ce moment là de me considérer comme Veronica-la-traînée, tu aurais été tout à fait capable de nous filmer dans le pool-house… La vidéo aurait probablement fait le tour du lycée ! _"Veronica Mars en train de se faire sauter par Logan Echolls ! Et regardez, le pire, c'est qu'elle croit qu'il a un minimum de sentiments pour elle, l'imbécile !"_. Ta petite… partie de jambes en l'air, comme tu dis, avec Madison n'a été que le dernier épisode d'une longue liste ! Comment peux-tu me blâmer pour n'avoir jamais réussi à te faire totalement confiance ?

Logan se calma instantanément. Dix ans après, le mot avait enfin été lâché. Parce que tout le problème était là, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire confiance.

- Et voilà, c'est exactement là où je voulais en venir, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Pas une seconde tu n'as réussi à oublier cette fameuse année, pas vrai ? Alors même que tu me disais que ça n'avait plus d'importance, tu m'as toujours reproché, même inconsciemment, ce qui s'est passé cette année-là. J'aurais pu te dire que je t'aimais sur tous les tons, essayer de te le prouver de toutes les façons possibles, ça n'aurait rien changé.  
- Je sais.

Pris de court, il resta muet un instant, doutant d'avoir bien entendu.

- Excuse-moi ?  
- J'ai dit, je sais, dit calmement la jeune femme. A ma décharge, ça n'a jamais été volontaire. J'ai essayé de laisser ça derrière moi, vraiment. C'est juste…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais, finit-elle par dire, la gorge nouée. Honnêtement ? Je ne suis même pas sûre à cet instant précis de pouvoir employer l'imparfait sans que ce soit un mensonge. Tu m'as toujours fait perdre les pédales, Logan, et ça m'a toujours terrifiée bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre.

En une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme sentit sa colère s'évanouir et une profonde lassitude tomber sur ses épaules comme une tonne de plomb. Seigneur, pourquoi les choses entre eux devait-elles toujours être aussi… douloureuses ? Il savait que cette conversation allait les laisser au bord de l'épuisement.

- Veronica…  
- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi terminer, d'accord ? dit-elle vivement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Ça fait dix ans que j'ai ça sur le cœur et j'ai besoin que ça sorte. J'en ai _besoin_, tu comprends ? S'il te plaît.

Il finit par acquiescer alors que Veronica reculait d'un pas, réalisant qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Un silence embarrassé retomba sur la pièce et la jeune femme s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son jean.

- Cette année après la mort de Lilly a été pire qu'un enfer pour moi, finit-elle par dire calmement.  
- Je sais.

Veronica secoua la tête.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne l'as jamais su. Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir.  
- C'est faux.  
- Vraiment ? dit-elle en le fixant d'un regard tranquille. Tu as toujours pensé que parce que tu t'étais excusé, parce que tu affirmais que tu m'aimais, ça suffirait pour que j'oublie tout le reste. Et je t'ai laissé le penser parce que je le voulais, d'une certaine façon. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je me suis remise avec Duncan après avoir rompu avec toi. Je me disais que si je le voulais suffisamment fort, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Je pensais qu'arrêter l'assassin de Lilly allait prouver à tout le monde que mon père avait eu raison, que moi, j'avais eu raison de le choisir et que ça suffirait pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Duncan était parfait pour ça, continua-t-elle avec amertume. Le roi du déni… Mais tu n'étais pas si différent de lui, à ta façon.

Logan se raidit.

- Tu te trompes.  
- Le 12 décembre 2003, tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier, ce jour là ?  
- Oui.

Il réfléchit un instant et finit par hausser les épaules.

- Désolé, je ne me rappelle pas.  
- C'était le jeudi qui a suivi la fête de Shelly Pomroy. Après ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir le choc. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai découvert que ma mère avait quitté la maison. Et puis, je suis allée au lycée comme chaque jour et j'ai commencé à me faire insulter par Dick et ses potes à la seconde où j'ai franchi les portes, narra-t-elle d'une voix absente. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai eu le malheur de répondre à Madison et elle m'a craché au visage. Lors de mon premier cours, j'ai ouvert ma boite mail pour y trouver une collection de photos avec mon visage collé sur le corps d'une femme tout droit sortie d'un club de strip-tease. Et il n'était même pas dix heures du matin.  
- Veronica…  
- J'ai quitté le lycée à seize heures, ce jour-là, et quand je suis aller récupérer ma voiture au parking, j'ai réalisé que mes pneus avaient été lacérés, continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Encore. Et toi et tes copains, vous m'avez regardé changer ma roue en vous marrant comme des bossus de l'autre coté du parking.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Logan réalisa qu'elle était maintenant en colère.

- Je suis rentrée chez moi et mon père m'a appris qu'on allait devoir déménager parce qu'on ne pouvait plus payer les traites de la maison. Alors je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai fracassé le contenu de toutes les étagères contre le mur, et puis, je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain et je me suis coupée les cheveux avec les ciseaux à couture de ma mère. Mèche par mèche. L'ancienne Veronica est morte ce jour-là. Le 12 décembre 2003.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

- Et toi, tu es incapable de te souvenir de ce que ce jour a de si particulier. Pourquoi t'en souviendrais-tu, en même temps ? Pour toi, c'était un jour comme un autre. Les mêmes insultes, les mêmes humiliations… Seuls les pneus de ma voiture étaient différents, pas vrai ?  
- Je suis désolé, dit-il platement.

Et il l'était vraiment. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Veronica secoua la tête.

- Je me moque de tes excuses, Logan, dit-elle sèchement. Je sais que tu es désolé, que si tu pouvais retourner en arrière et faire les choses différemment, tu le ferais. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, admit-elle. Parce qu'à partir de ce jour-là, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais laisser personne m'approcher suffisamment pour me faire du mal. Et ça a marché. Je suis retournée au lycée le lendemain et j'ai rendu coup pour coup. Ça n'a pas rendu mon quotidien plus facile, mais au moins, je ne pleurais plus en me levant tous les matins.

Elle recula de quelques pas et s'appuya contre le canapé alors qu'elle continuait à parler.

- Et puis, on s'est embrassé sur le balcon du Camelot et c'est comme si tout mon univers avait basculé de nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un alors que je m'étais jurée de ne plus me lier avec personne, c'était le fait de t'embrasser toi. Bon sang, à ce moment là, tu étais le symbole de tout ce que je haïssais à Neptune…

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste.

- Je me suis dit que c'était juste un coup de folie, que le lendemain, tu allais me saluer avec ta délicatesse habituelle, mais au lieu de ça, tu as craqué aussi…  
- Encore plus rapidement que tu l'imagines, admit Logan.  
- Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Du type qui m'avait mise plus bas que terre pendant un an. Et en l'espace de quelques semaines, j'ai réalisé que je t'avais donné toutes les armes pour me démolir encore plus facilement que tu l'avais déjà fait. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris à quel point jusqu'à ce qu'on tire sur ta voiture, cet été-là, tu te rappelles ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

- J'ai réalisé à quel point tu avais pris une place importante dans ma vie, à quel point j'avais peur de te perdre.  
- Et tu as pensé que me quitter était la meilleure façon de me le montrer ? dit Logan avec incrédulité.  
- Tu as commencé à cumuler les conneries. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter et tu ne m'as pas écoutée. Je n'aurais pas supporté de rester là à te regarder alors que tu faisais tout pour te faire tuer ou atterrir en tôle, commenta sèchement Veronica. De toute façon, ce que je pensais à ce moment là n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux…

Logan leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te trouve injuste, lui fit-il remarquer. Il ne me restait plus que toi après l'arrestation de mon père, comment peux-tu dire que tu n'avais pas la moindre importance ?  
- Lorsque j'ai rompu avec toi après les vacances, je pensais que tu aurais au moins la décence de te comporter avec un minimum de politesse, rétorqua-t-elle. Et au lieu de ça, comme je le craignais, tu as repris tes mauvaises habitudes. Et tu n'as pas perdu une occasion de me jeter Kendall à la figure…

Logan secoua la tête.

- J'étais sensé faire quoi ? Me morfondre en attendant que tu réalises que Duncan était ennuyeux à périr ? s'exclama-t-il. Ou peut-être me traîner à tes pieds pour que tu me reprennes ? Tu m'as plaqué à un des pires moments de ma vie, Veronica, comment pouvais-tu croire un seul instant que j'allais t'en remercier ?  
- Tu aurais pu essayer de comprendre pourquoi je t'avais quitté ! cria-t-elle à son tour, furieuse. Comprendre que tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu te comportes en adulte ! Mais au lieu de ça, dès que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ta vie, il faut que tu compenses en agissant de la façon la plus stupide qui soit ! Lilly meurt ? Blâmons Veronica ! Mon père l'a tuée ? Brûlons des piscines ! Veronica me plaque ? Allons sauter Kendall ! Je quitte Veronica et Kendall n'est plus dans le coin ? Pas grave, il y a Madison ! Il y a des fois où je te regardais et où je me demandais si tu avais un cerceau en état de fonctionner !  
- … dis la fille qui n'a rien trouver de mieux à faire que de se planquer dans le lit d'un violeur en série en pensant qu'en la découvrant, il allait juste dire _"oh, mon dieu, je suis fait, maintenant je vais être un brave petit criminel et courir me dénoncer à la police !"_, railla Logan.  
- Je te parle de toi et moi, là, pas de mes enquêtes !  
- Parce que tu penses que ce sont deux choses distinctes ? s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité. Chaque fois qu'on s'est mis ensemble, chaque fois qu'on s'est séparé, ça a été à cause d'une putain d'enquête, Veronica ! Ma mère, ton viol, le meurtre de Lilly, le meurtre de Félix, Mercer… Tu as toujours été incapable de faire la part des choses et de comprendre que le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner si tu lâchais prise ne serait-ce qu'une minute !

Elle secoua rageusement la tête et allait répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Parce que tu as toujours eu une peur bleue de lâcher prise, Veronica ! Tu penses vraiment être la seule à regarder l'autre et à voir ses défauts ? Ça t'aurait vraiment retourné l'estomac d'admettre une seule fois dans ta vie que je pouvais avoir raison, pas vrai ? D'admettre que tu dépassais les bornes ? Si tu m'avais écouté cinq secondes, ça t'aurait au moins évité de te faire droguer par un psychopathe lancé à tes trousses sur le campus !  
- Qui était un ami à toi, je te rappelle !

Logan eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu as raison, à l'époque, je planifiais les moindres détails de ma vie dans l'espoir de pourrir la tienne ! railla-t-il. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à choisir un père qui t'a enfermée dans un frigo auquel il a foutu le feu et des potes qui t'ont respectivement droguée et violée !  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, répliqua sèchement Veronica.  
- Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que même le réceptionniste de l'hôtel a dû l'entendre ! Logan Echolls n'a jamais eu d'autre but dans la vie que faire souffrir Veronica Mars ! explosa-t-il.

Veronica le regarda en silence un long moment.

- C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? finit-elle par dire calmement. Que tu m'as fait souffrir ? Alors oui, tu y es arrivé. Mieux que personne.

Logan recula d'un pas, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. _Leçon de jour, ne jamais se lancer dans une conversation dont on ne veut pas entendre le contenu…_ Mais, maintenant lancée, Veronica ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- Tu as réussi chaque jour pendant un an après la mort de Lilly, tu as réussi à chaque fois que tu faisais une connerie l'été de la mort de Félix, tu as réussi le lendemain du bal-ternatif, quand j'ai compris que ta déclaration d'amour alcoolisée ne t'avait pas empêché de te jeter dans le lit de Kendall, tu as réussi quand tu m'as quitté prétendument pour mon bien, quand tu as couché avec Madison, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Parker, quand as déménagé pour New York sans même me tenir au courant… Tu es même un expert, question peine que tu peux infliger aux gens en général, et à moi en particulier.  
- Ça y est, tu te sens mieux ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Veronica eut un sourire amer.

- Même pas. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'après tout ce temps, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu reviens dans ma vie et tu as toujours le pouvoir de me faire perdre les pédales.

Elle secoua la tête d'un geste rageur.

- Et je déteste ça ! admit-elle d'une voix cassée. Je déteste ressentir ce besoin absurde de te comparer à chaque homme que je rencontre, je déteste ce que je vois lorsque je te regarde !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda calmement Logan.  
- Un homme à qui j'aurais pu faire confiance il y a dix ans s'il avait été la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et alors je me regarde dans la glace et je me demande ce que j'ai fait de si horrible pour mériter le fait que tu aies toujours aussi obstinément refusé de devenir cet homme là lorsque tu sortais avec moi. C'est la seule chose que je t'ai jamais demandée, Logan, juste…

Sa voix se mit à trembler et Logan réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Son cœur se brisa aussi sûrement qu'il s'était brisé il y a dix ans. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si tout entre eux n'avait en fin de compte jamais été qu'une question de timing… Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus de cette façon alors que Lilly était en vie, puis il l'avait détestée alors qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien, aimée alors qu'elle était déjà devenue incapable de lui faire confiance. Et puis, Duncan était parti et Kendall s'était mise entre eux, et quand enfin ils avaient réussi à s'accorder, trop de choses s'était déjà produites pour que leur couple tienne à cette époque de leur vie. Et aujourd'hui… Il ne savait même plus.

- Je ne sais pas, Veronica, dit-il calmement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les choses sont devenues si évidentes pour moi après être parti d'ici. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de ça, de quitter Neptune et ces vieux schémas dans lesquels on était tous les deux enfermés… Mais tu as raison, je n'aurais probablement pas suivi le même chemin si on était resté tout les deux. J'ai toujours fait trop de concessions et tu n'en as jamais fait assez.  
- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi lucide sur nous deux ?

Logan sourit tristement.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai toujours été très lucide lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous deux, et c'est bien là le problème, dit-il. Ça m'a juste pris du temps pour comprendre que les sentiments ne suffisaient pas toujours à régler tous les problèmes d'un couple.  
- Surtout quand l'autre moitié y met de la mauvaise volonté, hein ? commenta Veronica en détournant le regard.  
- Hey…

Il passa la main sous son menton et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Comme tu l'as dit, mon attitude y est pour beaucoup dans ce fiasco. J'ai été en colère contre toi longtemps – je le suis probablement encore – mais je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme la seule à blâmer, dit-il alors que sa main retombait. C'est juste que la colère est parfois plus facile à gérer que le reste… S'il y a bien une chose que la mort de Lilly m'ait apprise, c'est ça.  
- Et maintenant, tu en es où ?  
- Honnêtement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Face à face, ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans parler un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Alors qu'un lourd silence retombait sur la pièce, Veronica eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver sur le balcon du Camelot il y a dix ans. Et comme elle l'avait fait il y a dix ans, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Logan. Puis, elle recula d'un pas, la tête penchée sur le coté, l'air songeur, alors qu'il la regardait sans un mot.

- Désolée, dit-elle sans vraiment le penser, l'esprit ailleurs. C'était juste une impulsion…

Logan sourit d'un air étrange.

- On est loin du Camelot, Veronica, fit-il doucement remarquer.

Elle sursauta en réalisant que ses pensées avaient suivi le même cheminement que les siennes.

- Pas tant que ça, non, dit-elle.

Il comprit à demi-mot ce qu'elle voulait dire. A l'époque, ils étaient tout aussi troublés et tout aussi incertains de la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer entre eux. La seule différence, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, ils savaient très précisément ce qu'il y avait entre eux. De la rancune, du chagrin et des sentiments. Beaucoup trop de sentiments. Tellement que Logan en avait le vertige. Il vit Veronica récupérer son sac posé au pied du canapé.

- Il est tard, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en passant devant lui.

Et comme il y a dix ans, sur ce maudit balcon, il posa la main sur son bras pour la retenir, passant l'autre main dans le creux de son cou pour attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le sac tomba à terre alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser incendiaire, un baiser dans lequel ils exprimèrent leur manque, leur peine et leur frustration. Veronica finit par s'écarter, hors d'haleine.

- Tu réalises qu'on est en train de faire une bêtise ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser ce soir.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Veronica noua les bras autour de son cou et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec ardeur, leurs corps retrouvant instinctivement leurs vieilles habitudes. Logan la souleva et elle enroula les jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il la portait jusque dans la chambre à coucher.

Les lèvres de Logan quittèrent celles de Veronica pour s'aventurer dans son cou. La jeune femme renversa la tête en arrière pour lui donner libre accès et gémit lorsqu'une chaleur toute familière l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent sur sa chemise et elle défit les boutons rapidement, les uns après les autres. Le vêtement tomba au sol sans qu'ils s'en soucient. Logan glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Veronica et l'en débarrassa d'un geste fluide, avant de faire de même avec son jean. Il la poussa légèrement en arrière et elle tomba sur le lit.

Elle resta allongée là un long moment, le regard de Logan parcourant son corps avec une lueur étrange. Il finit par fermer les yeux, le cœur battant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ce corps étendu là, sous ses yeux, il en connaissait le moindre creux, la moindre courbe… Il savait exactement où la toucher pour qu'elle perde la tête, où s'attarder pour la faire trembler… A cet instant, il avait une telle envie de se perdre en elle qu'il en avait mal. Il l'entendit bouger et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle s'avança vers lui, à genoux sur le lit, un air interrogateur sur le visage et une ombre au fond des yeux. Il comprit que son immobilité commençait à l'inquiéter lorsqu'elle fit un geste pour enrouler les bras autour de sa poitrine, dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler sa nudité. Il lui saisit les poignets et sourit.

- Non, tu es parfaite comme ça, la rassura-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle rougit légèrement et son sourire s'accentua. Déjà il y a dix ans, Veronica ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir… Elle n'était pas timide, mais préférait la pénombre, ces promesses qu'on se murmure dans le creux de l'oreille plutôt que les mots crus qui vous échappent dans le feu de l'action. Ça n'avait jamais dérangé Logan. Il était plutôt décomplexé, question sexe, et savait comment satisfaire ses partenaires, mais lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec Veronica, peu importait la performance, les sentiments avaient toujours primé sur le reste. Et le résultat avait toujours été explosif, même dans les pires moments de leur relation…

Se souvenant ainsi de ses vieux réflexes, il fit un geste en direction de la porte pour éteindre la lumière, mais cette fois, ce fut Veronica qui lui saisit le poignet.

- Non, dit-elle calmement. Je veux te voir.

Malgré sa surprise, il ne dit rien et la laissa le déshabiller du regard, alors que son corps réagissait malgré lui. Il serra les dents. Seigneur, dix ans et elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet… Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle défit d'un geste vif, avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il l'attira contre lui et elle sentit son désir contre son ventre alors qu'il repartait à l'assaut de son cou, dégrafait son soutien-gorge et traçait ensuite un sillon de feu jusqu'à sa poitrine. Veronica gémit alors qu'il l'allongeait à nouveau sur le lit.

Il s'étendit sur elle, pesant de tout son poids, et entreprit de dessiner son corps de ses lèvres, lui faisant peu à peu perdre la tête. D'un mouvement de rein, elle inversa leurs positions et décida de lui rendre la pareille. D'abord la gorge, puis le torse, puis le ventre, puis… Logan se crispa, retenant un gémissement. Si elle continuait à ce rythme, tout serait terminé avant même d'avoir commencé… Il la tira à lui d'un mouvement brusque et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les sens en feu.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle. Veronica souleva les hanches, se laissant glisser sur lui. Logan l'entendit gémir dans sa bouche alors que leurs deux corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, front contre front, savourant cette connexion qui leur faisait, déjà il y a dix ans, oublier tout le reste. Le passé, les disputes. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, les sensations et les sentiments. Et dix ans plus tard, c'était toujours pareil. Aussi intense. Aussi concentré.

Veronica commença à onduler des hanches et le monde autour d'eux disparut alors qu'elle imposait à leurs deux corps un rythme lent, faisant monter la tension petit à petit, seconde après seconde. Logan la fit basculer à nouveau et accéléra le mouvement, regardant avec fascination sa partenaire fermer les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis, il enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, la jouissance montant en eux comme un tourbillon, et il mit son cerveau sur pause.

Et alors que leurs corps se joignaient en une danse toujours plus passionnée, toujours plus frénétique, ils laissèrent le monde exploser autour d'eux.

* * *

_Los Angeles, 2015_

_- Vous voulez démissionner ? J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…  
__- Ça n'a rien d'une décision prise sur un coup de tête, vous savez… Ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense.  
__- Dans ce cas, pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Veronica faisait face au docteur Jansen, assise en tailleur sur le canapé de son cabinet. Elle renversa la tête contre le dossier, regardant le plafond._

_- J'ai eu un appel de ma belle-mère ce matin. Mon père vient de faire une crise cardiaque, avoua Veronica d'une voix cassée, luttant pour refouler ses larmes. Je rentre à Neptune ce soir. Définitivement. J'ai donné ma démission au Directeur Leighton tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste vous voir une dernière fois avant._

_Le docteur Jansen fronça les sourcils._

_- Je dis toujours à mes patients de se méfier des décisions aussi radicales prises dans ce genre de circonstances._

_Veronica redressa la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

_- Je vous en prie, docteur, ce n'est pas comme si travailler ici était pour moi la panacée… Ça fait quoi ? Six mois que nous nous voyons ? Et ma difficulté à m'adapter à cette vie occupe la moitié de nos séances…  
__- Et pendant l'autre moitié, nous parlons de votre passé à Neptune, une ville que vous détestez. Une ville où vous vous apprêtez à retourner vivre, d'où mon inquiétude. Remplacer une vie à laquelle vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire par une vie que vous connaissez, mais qui est une source de souffrance depuis plus de dix n'a rien de très sain.  
__- Vous pensez que je ne serai pas capable de gérer mon retour là-bas ?  
__- Vous avez appris à accepter beaucoup de choses. Vous êtes plus calme, plus posée, vous avez appris à relativiser aussi. Alors oui, je pense que vous pourrez le gérer. Mais on ne sait jamais… Même les psychiatres peuvent se tromper._

_Veronica sourit._

_- En gros, on verra bien quand j'y serai, c'est ça ?  
__- C'est ça._

_Un silence retomba dans la pièce pendant un court instant._

_- Est-ce qu'il sera là ? demanda soudain le docteur Jansen.  
__- Non, s'il était revenu à Neptune, je l'aurais su, d'une façon ou d'une autre, répondit Veronica, sans que la psychiatre ait besoin de préciser qui elle entendait par 'il'._

_Logan avait été lui aussi un grand sujet de conversation. Sa première séance – imposée par son directeur – avait été un duel au sommet. Les deux femmes s'étaient regardées en chien de faïence pendant une heure, sans échanger un mot. A la fin, la psychiatre l'avait prévenue qu'elle était libre de ne pas lui parler, mais que tant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle ne lui donnerait pas l'autorisation de reprendre le service actif. Veronica avait quitté son cabinet folle de rage._

_Lors de la séance suivante, elle avait essayé de feinter. Elle avait dit ce que le docteur Jansen voulait entendre – sans trop parler quand même, sinon la crédibilité de son changement d'état d'esprit aurait été proche du néant – en croyant que ça suffirait à échapper à ces petites conversations. A la fin de l'heure, la psychiatre l'avait félicitée – elle connaissait maintenant le son de sa voix – et l'avait poliment invitée à revenir la semaine prochaine… sans avoir préparé ses répliques à l'avance, de préférence. Veronica était partie aussi folle de rage que la semaine précédente._

_La fois d'après, elle était restée muette. Encore. Et elle avait vu ses collègues partir sur le terrain sans elle. Encore. Honnêtement, ça avait plus touché son orgueil qu'autre chose, ce qui l'avait surpris d'ailleurs. Mais ça avait eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre que son attitude était plutôt puérile. Elle était donc arrivée chez le docteur Jansen dans de meilleures dispositions. Elle avait cependant annoncé la couleur dès qu'elle avait passé la porte – hors de question pour elle de s'allonger sur ce divan. Elle voulait qu'elle parle ? Ok, mais elle le ferait à son rythme et à ses conditions._

_Alors, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait parlé de ses sentiments suite à la mort de Tyler. De ce que ça avait provoqué en elle. Et quand le docteur Jansen l'avait enfin déclarée apte, à sa grande surprise, Veronica était revenue. Elle avait remplacé Tyler par d'autres fantômes. Lilly et Cassidy. Sa mère et Logan – parce qu'ils étaient des fantômes, à leur façon, bien vivants, mais continuant de la hanter. Elle avait constaté avec amusement que la progression de la thérapie et de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en son médecin allait de pair avec son attitude._

_Elle avait commencé les séances crispée, assise dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Puis, elle s'était détendue et avait fini par migrer vers le canapé, tendue à nouveau. Et après quelques séances, elle avait fini par trouver la position qu'elle avait adoptée systématiquement pendant les derniers mois – assise en tailleur et pieds nus. Parce qu'aussi détendue qu'elle soit, il était hors de question de passer en position allongée._

_Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que parler de son passé avec quelqu'un qui n'y avait aucune part l'aiderait autant. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à tout garder pour elle, à penser qu'elle pouvait tout gérer toute seule. C'était devenu automatique chez elle, sans que ne lui vienne à l'esprit que gérer les choses seule ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'on le faisait de la bonne façon… Et cet œil neuf porté sur sa vie avait été une vraie révélation._

_Patiemment, méthodiquement, le docteur Jansen l'avait aidée à démêler les fils de son passé. Lilly et Cassidy. Sa mère et Logan. Etrangement, c'était le sujet Logan qui avait été le plus difficile à aborder, peut-être parce que c'était celui où elle avait le plus de choses à se reprocher. Lilly et Cassidy étaient morts et elle avait enfin compris qu'aussi douloureuses qu'elles aient été, les conséquences de leurs actions n'avaient au final jamais été de son ressort. Quant à sa mère, elle avait d'abord choisi de partir, puis Veronica l'avait rayée de sa vie pour de bonnes raisons – son alcoolisme, son irresponsabilité. Mais Logan, c'était encore une plaie ouverte, un sujet dont elle n'arrivait pas à parler sans être tour à tour folle de colère ou folle de chagrin._

_Mais là aussi, elle était arrivée à envisager les choses de façon plus sereine. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait l'affronter en personne, crever l'abcès. Elle avait cette certitude absurde qu'ils en viendraient à se retrouver face à face à un moment donné. Et ce jour là, elle serait prête. Peut-être. D'accord, peut-être pas, mais elle verrait bien à ce moment là, non ? Elle avait toujours été douée pour l'improvisation…_

_- Donc, je rentre à Neptune, dit Veronica en se frottant les mains. Je vais retrouver mes maris infidèles, mes détournements de fonds et les multiples embrouilles propres au commun des mortels…  
__- Sans regrets ? demanda le docteur Jansen.  
__- Si, ma paye. Pour le reste…_

_Veronica fit la moue._

_- Définitivement sans regrets. On en a déjà discuté.  
__- Tout ce que vous m'avez dit, votre difficulté à travailler en groupe, à ne plus avoir votre liberté d'action, ce sont des choses auxquelles vous vous seriez adaptées avec le temps.  
__- Je travaille ici depuis trois ans et je ne m'y suis pas habituée. J'ai l'habitude de travailler seule depuis l'âge de 17 ans. Deux, trois, quatre, cinq ans de plus y changeront rien.  
__- Ne voyez pas dans ce retour chez vous une occasion de reprendre vos vieilles habitudes, Veronica, la prévint le docteur Jansen. Ne laissez pas Neptune vous durcir à nouveau.  
__- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai retenu la leçon._

_Elle se leva du canapé avec un sourire._

_- Je voulais vous remercier, ajouta-t-elle. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire le point sur tout ça. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vous m'avez aidée…  
__- Je suis là pour ça, dit la psychiatre. Gardez ma carte. Et si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.  
__- Je ne fais plus partie de la maison, lui rappela Veronica.  
__- Je ne serais pas un très bon médecin si c'était le seul critère de sélection de mes patients !_

_Veronica acquiesça._

_- Au revoir, docteur.  
__- Au revoir, Veronica. J'espère que votre père va se remettre.  
__- Merci.  
__- Et bonne chance. Quelque chose me dit que vous allez en avoir besoin…_

* * *

Neptune, 2018

Lorsque Veronica se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Le Neptune Grand. Une discussion/dispute avec Logan. Suivi d'un trajet express vers sa chambre à coucher. Elle tâtonna vers la place à coté d'elle et fronça les sourcils en ne rencontrant que le vide. Un vide encore chaud, mais un vide quand même. Elle soupira, pensant qu'elle aurait bien aimé se réveiller dans ses bras au lieu qu'il aille… elle ne savait où. La salle de bain et sa douche, le salon et le dossier qu'il lisait hier soir. Peu importait.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le matelas, un sourire de bien-être sur les lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien/satisfaite/comblée – rayer la mention inutile – depuis des lustres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se lève ? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait automatiquement déduit quelques secondes plus tôt qu'il s'était levé pour une bonne raison et non pour s'éloigner d'elle ou pour prendre la fuite. Wow, si elle se mettait à faire confiance à Logan alors qu'elle était encore à moitié endormie, c'était que leur petite conversation de la veille avait eu un effet encore plus radical sur son état d'esprit que ne l'avait anticipé sa psy…

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit la voix de Logan à travers la cloison. Elle se pencha pour regarder le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 8h00. Ils devaient avoir dormi quoi ? Trois heures à tout casser ? Ils allaient être frais aujourd'hui… Elle soupira et récupéra le premier bout de tissu qui traînait – la chemise que Logan portait la veille – pour l'enfiler. Elle sortit du lit à regret et se dirigea vers le salon de la suite.

Logan était en train de faire les cent pas tout en parlant au téléphone, visiblement énervé. Elle le regarda quelques instants tenter vainement de nouer son nœud de cravate, le combiné coincé entre son menton et son épaule. Alors qu'il la remarquait, elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amusé et, écartant ses mains, entreprit de nouer sa cravate à sa place. Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant et lui indiqua la table d'un mouvement de tête. Elle réalisa qu'il avait commandé le petit déjeuner et se servit une tasse de café tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation téléphonique.

Perquisition, commission rogatoire, auditions préliminaires… Les termes techniques se succédaient à une telle vitesse qu'elle en avait le tournis. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Il finit par raccrocher avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Il y a des jours où je me dis que l'oisiveté avait du bon, dit-il avec une grimace.  
- Tu parlais de notre affaire ?  
- Entre autres.  
- Entre autres ? Simple curiosité, tu bosses sur combien d'affaires en même temps ?  
- Beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis…

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, quelque peu embarrassés.

- Logan, écoute, commença Veronica. Au sujet de cette nuit…

On frappa à la porte de la suite et elle s'interrompit.

- On m'attend au bureau du Shérif, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en parler maintenant, dit rapidement Logan avec un sourire d'excuse. Et puis, je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée, tu comprends ? Tout ça est un peu inattendu et assez… perturbant, je ne sais pas trop comme le gérer.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'on frappait à nouveau à la porte.

- Une minute, j'arrive ! cria Logan d'une voix exaspérée.

Il se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Kyle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Il est huit heures passé, vieux, il serait tant qu'on y aille, fit-il remarquer.

Il fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez.

- Ça sent le café… Il te reste du café ?

Il poussa la porte et entra.

- Je peux t'en piquer une tasse ? J'ai fini la cafetière que le service d'étage m'a…

Il s'arrêta net en réalisant que Logan n'était pas seul. Le flic en lui enregistra d'un seul coup d'œil la tenue légère de Veronica, le lit défait dans la chambre attenante, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Oh… Bonjour, Veronica, la salua-t-il. Finalement, je vais t'attendre dans le hall. Prends ton temps.

Il disparut et Veronica fixa la porte avec perplexité, sous le regard amusé de Logan.

- Il a perdu sa langue. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait lui arriver, commenta la jeune femme.  
- Il sait se montrer discret, quand il veut, railla Logan. C'est juste que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent…  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce cas là ?  
- Je laisse Gabriel lui remettre les idées en place…  
- Gabriel ? dit Veronica.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ce qu'était sa vie en dehors du boulot. Et de la fameuse Trish qu'elle avait aperçue au tribunal, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Il vivait à New York où il avait vraisemblablement une petite amie, elle à Neptune où elle n'avait personne. Et cette nuit qui l'avait mise sur un petit nuage ne serait probablement qu'un intermède comme un autre – d'accord, pas comme un autre, Logan ne l'avait jamais considérée comme la première venue – avant qu'il ne reprenne le cours de son existence… à 5 000 kilomètres d'elle. Elle se rembrunit et secoua la tête. Qu'avait-elle donc cru ?

- En fait, laisse tomber, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.  
- Gabriel est un ami à nous, la renseigna-t-il quand même, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer chez elle un changement d'humeur aussi soudain. Il est médecin à New York.

Elle se leva du canapé, tirant sur la chemise qu'elle portait dans l'espoir de cacher un peu plus sa nudité. Logan fit un geste en direction de la chambre.

- Tu veux faire un tour dans la salle de bain avant qu'on y aille ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- J'irai quand tu seras parti. Tu me raconteras comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire, dit-elle simplement.

Logan fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas nous accompagner ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle qui avait insisté pour suivre pas à pas le déroulement de l'enquête depuis le début… Voilà qui était nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas ma place, dit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, reprenant ses mots de la veille. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, Krista Kingsley est à New York et Linski ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il pourra te dire ne me concerne pas.

Logan la regarda un instant en silence.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par demander.  
- Rien. C'est juste que ce qui vient de se passer me perturbe aussi, je crois, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Vas-y, on se verra plus tard.

Il la fixa à nouveau un long moment, semblant hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, avant d'acquiescer. Veronica le regarda quitter la suite et le claquement de la porte se répercuta douloureusement en elle. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et enroula les bras autour de ses genoux, les yeux dans le vague. Il était parti et maintenant, elle avait froid.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Neptune, 2018

Ils parcoururent le chemin vers le bureau du Shérif dans un profond silence. Au volant, Logan était perdu dans des pensées que Kyle n'osait pas troubler. Trouver Veronica dans la chambre de son ami, après toutes les fois où ce dernier lui avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, surprenait Kyle au plus haut point. Et son petit doigt lui disait que Logan était probablement aussi perturbé que lui. Pas bon. N'y tenant plus, il lâcha un soupir.

- Ok, je vais arrêter de prétendre que je n'ai rien vu ce matin et tu vas arrêter de prétendre que je n'ai rien vu ce matin, finit-il par dire. Parce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ce matin et que j'ai besoin d'en parler sinon je vais exploser. Alors ?

Logan se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

- Alors quoi ?  
- Alors quoi ? Petite, blonde, un sale caractère. A moitié nue au milieu de ton salon, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Très jolies jambes, cela dit…

Son ami lui lança un regard noir et Kyle sourit.

- J'en déduis que tu te souviens… Cool, on progresse. Donc, je répète… Alors ?  
- Alors rien.  
- A MOITIE NUE AU MILIEU DE TON SALON. Ça, une ex-petite amie dont tu es toujours amoureux et rien, c'est incompatible.

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Veronica. Tu es vraiment chiant que tu t'y mets, tu sais ça ?

Kyle lui adressa le sourire le plus innocent dont il était capable. Petit con.

- Je fais de mon mieux. Et tu es toujours amoureux de Veronica. Ça se comprend quand on voit ses jolies gambettes…

Logan serra les dents, sachant exactement où Kyle voulait en venir. Le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et qu'il en dise un peu trop sous le coup de l'exaspération. Il pouvait toujours essayer.

- Ses jolies gambettes et son sourire à damner un saint…, continua son ami d'un air rêveur. Une envie soudaine de faire une exception à la règle concernant les ex des potes ?

Logan donna un brusque coup de volant et se rangea au bord de la route.

- Ok, ça suffit, capitula-t-il. Tu arrêtes. Tout de suite.

Kyle lui lança un regard tranquille, soudain tout à fait sérieux.

- Je ne suis pas fou au point de tenter le cinquième saut, c'est ce que tu nous as dit pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, dit-il calmement. Et au lieu de ça, vous passez la nuit ensemble. D'où ma question… Alors ? Tu as pris un parachute, cette fois ?  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
- Logan…

Le jeune substitut réprima un geste d'exaspération.

- Je n'en sais rien, d'accord ? explosa-t-il. Je ne sais pas. On a discuté, on s'est engueulé et on a fini au lit, c'est tout. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas.  
- Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Je l'aurais probablement su si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus, dit-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais elle était juste… Je ne sais pas, d'humeur étrange, je dirais.  
- Perturbée ? tenta Kyle.

Logan eut un sourire désabusé.

- Si elle ressent ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je ressens en ce moment, alors oui, je suppose que 'perturbée' est le mot, admit-il. Mais je ne veux pas en discuter maintenant. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avant et j'ai autre chose en tête, là, tout de suite. Alors j'apprécierais que tu laisses tomber…

Son ami le regarda sans un mot pendant un moment, hésitant, et finit par acquiescer alors que Logan reprenait la route.

- Ok, mais je me permets juste de te rappeler qu'on va repartir à New York et qu'elle vit à Neptune, fit remarquer Kyle. Et que tu sors d'une relation de deux ans avec une femme avec qui tu as toujours refusé de t'engager. Et que Veronica Mars est la femme avec qui tu as vécu l'histoire d'amour la plus pourrie et la plus douloureuse de toute l'Histoire des histoires d'amour. Et que…  
- Merci, j'ai compris l'idée.  
- Je disais juste…  
- Kyle !  
- Ça va, je me tais !

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence tendu. Logan se gara devant le bureau du Shérif dans un crissement de pneu. Il maudit son ami pour son insistance. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se poser des questions et mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal, il pouvait très bien s'en charger tout seul. Et maintenant, il était énervé et tendu, tout ça pour aller interroger un criminel sous le regard de ce connard de Lamb… La matinée commençait bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et le Shérif les accueillit avec un visage de marbre.

- Vous êtes en retard, cingla Lamb.

Logan lui lança un regard noir.

- Pas ce matin, Shérif, l'avertit-il. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, alors ne commencez pas à me chercher.  
- Mal dormi ? railla l'autre sans l'écouter. Ne me dis pas que ta suite à 2 000 dollars la nuit ne correspondait pas tes exigences ?

Kyle vit Logan serrer les poings et allait intervenir pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime quand la voix de Keith Mars retentit dans le commissariat.

- Puisque nous déjà tellement en retard, Lamb, je vous suggère de commencer de suite au lieu de perdre notre temps en discussions stériles…

Logan adressa un regard reconnaissant à l'ancien Shérif qui les rejoignait, le Procureur Carmichael sur les talons. Lamb continua sur sa lancée.

- Je ne vous veux pas en salle d'interrogatoire, Keith.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y être, le rassura son ancien mentor. Je pense que Monsieur le substitut voudra se charger de cet interrogatoire lui-même.  
- Monsieur le substitut, répéta Lamb d'un ton railleur, restera derrière la vitre comme vous. J'ai procédé à cette arrestation, personne d'autre que moi ne mènera cet interrogatoire.

Logan haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Les seules personnes qui entreront en salle d'interrogatoire seront l'inspecteur Vaughan et moi-même, le détrompa-t-il calmement.  
- Hors de question.

Le visage de Logan se durcit.

- Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre, Lamb, cingla-t-il. Le fait que vous soyez en poste depuis quinze ans malgré votre incompétence reste un mystère pour moi, mais vous rêvez si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser d'interroger mon suspect au risque de foutre en l'air toute mon affaire.

Le visage contracté par la colère, Lamb prit à témoin le Procureur Carmichael.

- Vous allez tolérer qu'il s'immisce ainsi dans votre juridiction ? s'exclama-t-il.

Carmichael secoua la tête avec exaspération.

- Linski est mêlé à une affaire dont nous ne connaissant même pas la moitié des tenants et des aboutissants, Shérif, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans. Il vous arrive souvent de procéder à des interrogatoires à l'aveuglette ?

Lamb se raidit, piqué dans son orgueil.

- Il suffit que Monsieur Echolls me briefe sur l'affaire, c'est tout, dit-il avec obstination.  
- Avec plaisir. Vous avez quelques semaines devant vous ? railla Logan. Un bon fax aussi, parce que mes services n'auront qu'une cinquantaine de dossiers aussi épais qu'un annuaire à vous transmettre. Mais après ça, je suis sûr que vous serez paré.

Léo apparut à cet instant, interrompant la petite joute verbale.

- Linski est en salle d'interrogatoire, leur apprit-il.

Logan regarda avec satisfaction Lamb capituler.

- Je crois me souvenir que tu connais le chemin, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire sèchement le Shérif. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Logan entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et se retrouva face à Andreï Linski. Il fut surpris, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait déjà vu cet homme en photo, des photos datées, mais malgré ses vingt ans de plus, le Russe faisait étonnamment jeune. Digne, avec un air impassible, mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Logan réalisa soudain ce qui le gênait. Non, impassible n'était pas le mot. Linski semblait blasé. Après avoir lu les nombreux rapports des fédéraux sur le Russe, ces derniers jours, Logan n'avait qu'une seule crainte – parler à un homme qui n'avait rien à perdre.

S'il y avait bien une chose que son métier lui avait apprise ces dernières années, c'était que lorsqu'on traitait avec des criminels de ce calibre, il fallait mener le jeu. Mais comment mener le jeu lorsqu'on n'avait aucune carte maîtresse ? La seule chose que Logan avait à proposer au Russe, c'était un adoucissement de ses conditions de détention dans le cadre de la peine de prison à vie à laquelle il serait forcément condamné. Ça et peut-être la satisfaction de voir Vassili récolter la même récompense de façon tout aussi légale. La bonne blague… Linski avait passé toute sa vie à fixer ses propres règles, à appliquer sa propre loi du Talion. Il ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il aurait massacré Vassili de ses propres mains.

Mais Logan tirerait bien quelque chose de cette arrestation, c'était forcé. Linski était bien trop impliqué, bien trop au courant des magouilles de Vassili pour qu'il ne mette pas le doigt sur quelque chose à un moment donné. Il tira la seule autre chaise de la pièce et s'assit sans un mot, pendant que Kyle s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur, juste derrière leur homme. Muet, mais bien présent.

- Bonjour, finit-il par saluer Linski. Je suis le substitut du Procureur Echolls. C'est moi qui vais me charger de votre interrogatoire.

L'autre homme haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Le petit prodige du barreau new-yorkais a fait le trajet jusqu'à Neptune rien que pour mes beaux yeux ? railla-t-il avec un accent russe presque indécelable. Je suis flatté.

Logan haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- Que voulez-vous, il paraît que vous êtes une vraie manne de renseignements, sur certains sujets… Je brûle de curiosité !  
- Et puis, ça vous permet un petit pèlerinage tout frais payés sur les lieux de votre enfance, quelle veine ! répliqua Linski d'un ton ironique, clairement démenti par son expression.

_Tu penses me connaître, mon grand, mais je te connais aussi…_ Le message était passé. Logan ne cilla pas, mais en prit bonne note.

- Je vois que quelqu'un a fait ses devoirs de vacances, railla-t-il cependant. Si vous me disiez ce que vous faites à Neptune ?  
- J'avais envie de changer de climat… Le froid new-yorkais est pesant parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Logan acquiesça.

- Oh, vous prêchez un converti, lui assura-t-il. Mais il va falloir que vous trouviez plus convainquant que ça.  
- J'avais envie d'apprendre à surfer.

Logan ouvrit la chemise cartonnée qu'il avait amenée avec lui et en tira une photo qu'il posa précautionneusement sur la table entre eux. C'était un cliché récupéré à partir de l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance positionnées au carrefour où les Kingsley avaient été attaqués. On y voyait un homme s'approcher de la voiture et ouvrir la portière. Linski secoua la tête.

- Je suis sensé reconnaître quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il. Désolé, ça ne me dit rien.  
- Pardon, dit Logan avec un sourire hypocrite. Celle-ci est peut-être plus explicite…, ajouta-t-il en posant sur la table un deuxième cliché.

Les deux tiers d'un visage, ce n'était pas un visage complet, mais c'était suffisant.

- C'est incroyable ce qu'on est capable de faire avec la technologie moderne ! Un petit agrandissement par-ci, une dépixellisation par-là…, reprit le jeune Procureur. Cela dit, je tiens à vous féliciter, vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal pour ne surtout pas regarder les caméras. Mais vous auriez peut-être du choisir l'option de la cagoule, ça vous aurait permis de parer à tous les imprévus… comme Helen Kingsley se débattant et vous obligeant à lever la tête, par exemple.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Elle a passé toute sa vie à essayer de disparaître et c'est elle qui vous fait tomber, au final. Une sorte de témoignage posthume, en quelque sorte… Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pleinement savouré l'ironie de la situation.  
- Posthume ? répéta calmement Linski.  
- Oh, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? dit Logan d'un air faussement contrit. Helen Kingsley est décédée cette nuit. Hémorragie cérébrale.

Le Russe sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Au moins, maintenant, justice est faite.  
- Oui, vous devez vous sentir tellement mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Abattre une pauvre femme innocente pour vous venger d'un homme qui vous a oublié depuis vingt ans, en voilà une preuve d'intelligence et de maturité…  
- Ma femme aussi était innocente.  
- Et je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle doit elle aussi savourer toute l'ironie de la situation.

Linski cilla et son visage se durcit. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant en silence, comme s'ils essayaient de se jauger l'un l'autre.

- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? finit par demander Logan. Je veux dire, avoir dédié votre vie entière à la destruction d'un seul homme… Comment peut-on accepter de laisser la vengeance vous contrôler complètement ? Ça me dépasse…  
- De la part de quelqu'un qui est devenu Procureur pour 'laver les péchés' de son propre père, je trouve ce genre de remarques plutôt… hypocrite, fit remarquer Linski.

Logan éclata de rire, franchement amusé.

- Alors selon vous, mon choix de carrière se résume à ce bon vieux complexe d'Œdipe ? Merci, vous m'avez épargné quelques heures de psychothérapie, railla-t-il.

Linski détourna les yeux et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Logan eut l'impression de le voir tel qu'il était. Un homme de 65 ans rongé par l'usure et l'amertume. L'air blasé avait été remplacé par une profonde lassitude.

- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré ce genre de femme ? lui demanda calmement le Russe. Celle qu'il vous suffit de regarder pour que le reste du monde disparaisse ? Une femme qui vous coupe le souffle simplement en étant là ?

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le visage de Logan.

- Cette femme là, je l'ai épousée. Et il me l'a prise, continua-t-il, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux. Vous entre tous devriez comprendre ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on vous arrache aussi violemment, de façon aussi injuste, quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Logan savait que Linski faisait allusion à Lilly. Il se souvint brièvement de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait vu sur Internet la vidéo de la scène du crime, la nausée qui lui avait retourné l'estomac, la douleur qui lui avait serré la gorge à la vue de son corps disloqué sur le carrelage de la piscine. Mais immédiatement, d'autres souvenirs lui vinrent en tête. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant ce que son père avait fait à Veronica pendant que lui-même jouait les équilibristes en la maudissant sur le pont de Coronado. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en la découvrant tenue en joue par un Cassidy en pleine démence sur le toit Neptune Grand. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant sa petite course-poursuite avec Mercer dans les couloirs des dortoirs de Hearst.

De la haine. De la peur. Une peur irrationnelle, instinctive. La mort de Lilly avait été tellement imprévue qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de ses sentiments. Mais Veronica… Il avait passé la totalité de leur relation à s'inquiéter pour elle, à trembler à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en danger. A mourir de peur à l'idée qu'elle devienne un jour une Lilly bis parce qu'elle enquêtait sur une escroquerie, un mari infidèle, un violeur en série. Parce qu'elle posait un émetteur sous une voiture au beau milieu du territoire des Fitzpatrick. Ce n'était pas l'idée que ce micro ait été posé sans son autorisation qui l'avait mis en colère, non, c'était le fait qu'elle aurait pu se faire tuer si elle avait été surprise.

S'il comprenait ? Oh, oui. Il avait même explosé une voiture de police avec une batte de base-ball juste pour avoir le plaisir de régler ses comptes, de faire payer quelqu'un. Mais aurait-il été capable d'aller jusqu'au meurtre ? Honnêtement, il préférait ne pas le savoir, il était tellement révolté et en colère à cette époque… Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Kyle. Oui, à une époque, il aurait peut-être approuvé Linski. Mais aujourd'hui, il utilisait d'autres moyens.

- Vous voulez faire payer Vassili ? demanda-t-il calmement, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu. Aidez-nous à le faire plonger.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai les moyens ?  
- Maria et Yelena Vassili, ses deux sœurs, abattues il y a deux ans dans leurs appartements respectifs. Toméï Karkoff, l'homme qui a pris votre place aux cotés de Vassili, mort dans l'explosion de sa voiture piégée il y a huit ans. Empoisonnement au gaz de sept de ses meilleurs chimistes, dans un entrepôt du Queens, il y a quatre ans. La liste est encore longue, énuméra Logan. On a toujours pensé que c'était des actes isolés. Espacés dans le temps, méthodes différentes… On ignorait votre existence, il faut dire. Mais le FBI n'a pas eu de mal à faire les recoupements, lui. Il faut dire que vous avez fait en sorte que Vassili sache qui était derrière tout ça…

Linski sourit d'un air méprisant.

- Et cette énumération de tout mes… méfaits est sensée me donner envie de coopérer ? railla-t-il. Avec le FBI trop honteux de ses bourdes pour partager ses informations avec un Procureur chargé de l'affaire, mais trop incompétent pour dégoter ces dites informations tout seul ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Ce genre… d'oublis est l'apanage de la jeunesse, que voulez-vous, dit-il avec désinvolture. Mais je suis persuadé que personne ne m'en voudra, vu que je vous ai quand même mis la main dessus ! En acceptant de nous aider, vous n'avez rien à perdre.  
- En acceptant de vous aider, je n'ai rien à gagner. Et je perds la satisfaction mettre la main sur Vassili à votre place.  
- Si vous aviez vraiment voulu régler son compte à Vassili, vous l'auriez fait il y a bien longtemps.  
- Il me restait une ou deux petites choses à régler avant.

Logan s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en secouant la tête.

- Helena Volkova est morte, fit-il remarquer.  
- Pas sa fille.  
- Cette gamine ne sait même pas qui est son père, alors laissez-la en paix, dit Logan entre ses dents serrées.  
- Mon fils ne le savait pas non plus.

Logan eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ce doit vraiment être dur pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? le provoqua-t-il. Vous regarder dans la glace tout les matins et vous dire que la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont morts, la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes seul depuis 18 ans, c'est vous. Vous et votre amour de l'argent facile, vos magouilles et vos amitiés douteuses. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous avez raison, votre femme est à plaindre. Jamais elle n'aurait dû rencontrer un type dans votre genre. A plus forte raison l'épouser.

Linski se leva avec une agilité surprenante pour son âge, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis volant contre la cloison. Logan ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise avec nonchalance, alors que son vis-à-vis posait les deux mains sur la table pour se pencher vers lui. Le jeune substitut vit Kyle s'approcher discrètement de lui par derrière, prêt à parer à toute éventualité.

- Je vous interdis de parler de ma femme, le prévint le Russe d'une voix menaçante. Avisez-vous de dire un mot de plus et je vous le ferai regretter.  
- Vous êtes coincé dans une pièce de douze mètres carré, gardée par une demi-douzaine d'agents du FBI, et vous allez la quitter pour rejoindre une cellule à peine plus grande dont vous ne sortirez que les pieds devant. Croyez-moi sur parole, vous n'êtes pas en état de menacer qui que ce soit. Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de reposer vos fesses sur cette chaise.

Kyle posa la main sur l'épaule de Linski et l'obligea à se rasseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait remis sur ses pieds. Le Russe sourit.

- Je dois l'admettre, vous avez du cran, pour un débutant, reconnut-il. La question que je me pose, c'est si c'est du courage ou bien de l'inconscience.  
- Quelle importance ?  
- Vous pensez vraiment que vous arriverez à faire tomber Vassili, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne tirerez rien de moi, mais je vais quand même vous donner un petit conseil – dépêchez-vous. Parce que vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui il commence à poser des problèmes. Viktor est un caïd à l'ancienne, il mène son business avec certaines règles, une certaine… éthique.

Le reniflement méprisant de Kyle fit sourire Linski.

- Et oui, quoi que vous en pensiez, c'est vrai, insista ce dernier. Et ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Pour certains, sa… moralité est même devenue un frein aux 'affaires'. John Devette et Jorgi Ivanenko, ça vous parle ?

Logan acquiesça. Deux des lieutenants de Vassili, l'un tenant la prostitution, l'autre les jeux et autres paris clandestins. Respectivement en deuxième et troisième position sur sa liste des personnes à coincer.

- Ces deux glorieux personnages se verraient bien avoir les coudées franches. Les sacro-saints principes de Vassili commencent à les gêner et ils deviennent de plus en plus incontrôlables, même pour le 'Grand Maître', railla-t-il.  
- Et alors quoi ? demanda impatiemment Logan. Vous êtes en train de me suggérer de profiter de leurs luttes internes pour boucler tout le monde ?

Linski secoua la tête et sourit d'un air amusé.

- Je ne vous suggère rien du tout, Maître Echolls, vous êtes un grand garçon. Un brillant garçon, même, si on en croit les rumeurs, répliqua le Russe avec malice. Je vous préviens, c'est tout. Vous trouvez que Vassili est un fléau ? Attendez qu'il y ait une mini-révolte dans ses rangs… Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines.

Logan l'observa un long moment d'un air songeur, avant de continuer l'interrogatoire. Mais Linski resta muet. Après une bonne heure passée à n'entendre que le silence en réponse à ses questions, le jeune substitut jeta l'éponge. Il n'en tirerait plus rien.

* * *

Lorsque Veronica lui ouvrit la porte, ce matin là, il ne fallut à Mac qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que ce qu'elle avait craint était arrivé. Devinette – Logan et Veronica sont seuls dans une même pièce, Logan et Veronica se disputent, comment Logan et Veronica vont-ils régler le problème ? Encore que, connaissant les deux ex-tourtereaux, elle doutait fortement que la partie 'sexe' ait réglé le problème. Elle en avait probablement posé un demi-million d'autres.

Elle entra dans le petit appartement et Veronica referma la porte derrière elle.

- Tu as de la crème glacée ? demanda Mac.  
- J'en ai acheté deux pots en rentrant ce matin, dit son amie d'un air morose. Chocolat, noix de pécan et morceaux de cookies.  
- Morceaux de cookies ? Là, je suis définitivement inquiète. Comment c'était ?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Mac la regarda en silence avec cet air que Veronica connaissait bien. Celui qui disait 'ma grande, tu rêves si tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça'. La jeune détective soupira et capitula.

- A ton avis ? finit-elle par dire. A quel moment le sexe a-t-il été le pire de notre relation, à Logan et à moi ?  
- Jamais.  
- Ça te donne une vague idée du niveau général de mon moral.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et posa le front contre la table basse, alors que Mac fonçait faire un raid dans le congélateur.

- Je suis dingue, je suis dingue, je suis dingue, répéta Veronica en frappant à chaque fois son front contre le bois.  
- Laisse cette pauvre table tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait…, tenta de plaisanter Mac.

Son amie releva la tête et saisit le pot de crème glacée qu'elle lui tendait.

- Je suis dingue, répéta-t-elle à nouveau. Remarque, lorsqu'il s'agit de Logan, j'ai toujours été dingue, ça n'a rien d'un scoop. Mais là, j'atteins des sommets en matière de folie profonde. Je n'ai même pas osé appeler ma psy par peur qu'elle ne me fasse interner d'office, tu te rends compte ?  
- Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien…

Veronica fixa Mac comme si elle avait soudain perdu la tête, bataillant pour ouvrir le pot de glace.

_Du sucre, j'ai besoin de ma dose de sucre…_

- On parle de Logan Echolls, là. Le Logan Echolls qui m'a mis la tête à l'envers la moitié de mes années lycée et à peu près autant de mes années de fac. Coucher avec lui est la chose la plus schizophrénique qui soit. Sérieux. Comment se faire du bien en se faisant aussi incroyablement mal. Je-suis-dingue. Complètement. Définitivement.  
- A ce point ?

Alors que le couvercle sautait avec un _pop_ réjouissant, Veronica le jeta sur la table basse et planta rageusement sa cuillère dans sa glace.

- Il vit à New York, Mac. Pire, il a une petite amie à New York, ajouta-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Et même à supposer qu'il vive à Neptune et qu'il soit célibataire, il s'agit de lui et moi. Logan et Veronica, roi et reine des histoires d'amour foireuses. Roméo et Juliette transposé au 21ème siècle, avec notre remix personnel de la scène du balcon. Après on a juste sauté la partie 'roucoulades' pour passer directement à celle où tout part en vrille…  
- C'était il y a dix ans, Veronica, dit Mac.

Son amie secoua la tête.

- Dix ans ou pas, le problème reste le même.  
- Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Ce n'était pas une question, précisa doucement Mac.

Veronica lui jeta un regard noir, avant de reporter obstinément les yeux sur sa glace.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmative alors que je ne le sais même pas moi-même ?  
- Parce que je te connais. Et parce que ça a toujours été Logan, quels que soient les hommes avec qui tu es sortie. Ça a toujours été lui.

La jeune détective reposa brusquement le pot sur la table et se leva.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça.  
- Tu n'as jamais voulu l'entendre.  
- Mac ! dit sèchement Veronica en lui faisant face. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que je suis en grande partie responsable de la façon dont les choses ont tourné entre lui et moi. Je le sais, Logan le sait, tu le sais, on le sait tous ! Ça a même fait l'objet de la plus grosse partie de notre dispute d'hier soir, qui avait tort et qui avait raison. Et tu sais quoi ? Le fait qu'on sache enfin qui avait tort et qui avait raison ne change rien au problème ! A savoir que je ne sais pas du tout comment prendre ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

Mac fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'en avez pas discuté ce matin ?

Veronica secoua la tête.

- Il avait rendez-vous au bureau du Shérif, il était pressé. Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Pas bon signe, hein ?

Mac se mordilla la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas, Veronica. Logan et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment été les meilleurs amis du monde, admit-elle. Et il n'a jamais vraiment été facile à cerner… La question serait plutôt de savoir ce que toi, tu en penses.

Veronica sembla considérer la question un long moment et finit par sourire faiblement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte, finit-elle par avouer. Traite-moi d'égoïste si tu veux, mais ce Logan là me plaît encore plus que l'ancien. Ça me retourne l'estomac de penser que je vais le perdre à nouveau. Ce qui est complètement stupide, vu que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment récupéré…  
- Attends de voir ce qu'il va te dire avant de déprimer.  
- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner, dit la jeune détective avec un haussement d'épaules défaitiste. Il a été plutôt clair sur ce qu'il pensait de moi, hier soir.  
- Dix ans, c'est long. Et quoi qu'il pense de vous deux, ça ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec toi…, fit remarquer Mac.  
- Logan n'est pas vraiment un modèle, coté 'je couche avec une femme uniquement lorsqu'elle représente quelque chose à mes yeux', lui rappela son amie.  
- Tu n'as jamais été n'importe qui.

Veronica hésita un instant, comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, et finit par secouer la tête.

- Ok, on arrête de parler de ça, sinon je vais passer toute la matinée à déprimer au dessus de mon pot de glace, trancha-t-elle avec détermination. On passe à la suite. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

Alors qu'elle revenait s'asseoir sur le canapé, Mac fouilla dans son sac et sortit son ordinateur portable.

- J'ai fouillé les moindres recoins du disque dur que tu m'as transmis, expliqua-t-elle alors que son écran s'allumait. J'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est intéressant pour toi ou non…

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

Mac pianota sur son clavier quelques instants et ce qui sembla être un listing finit par apparaître.

- La plupart des dossiers sont des comptes. Achats, dépenses, la plupart pour des œuvres d'art, apparemment. Chaque achat est répertorié avec sa provenance, le certificat d'authenticité, les numéros de compte. Il y a une autre partie avec de la comptabilité plus classique – loyer, eau, électricité, salaires. A première vue, tout semble normal pour la partie galerie d'art, mais bon, pour en être vraiment sûr, il faudrait recouper ça avec les livres de compte et les relevés bancaires…  
- Histoire de voir si les comptes sont trafiqués ou non, conclut Veronica. Ok, j'ai saisi. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de tout ça, donc pour le moment, je vais supposer qu'ils le sont. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre ?  
- Patience, j'ai dit "pour la partie galerie d'art", tu te souviens ? la sermonna gentiment Mac, d'un air faussement réprobateur.

Deux clics plus tard, un autre listing s'afficha sur l'écran.

- Apparemment, ton ami Norris tient également sa comptabilité personnelle sur cet ordinateur…, expliqua l'informaticienne en faisant défiler les dossiers. Avec une particularité très intéressante – un bon tiers est verrouillé. Mot de passe, cryptage… On s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour empêcher le premier venu de consulter cette partie-ci.  
- Oh, SuperMac, viens à mon secours…, plaisanta Veronica, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu peux résoudre le problème ?

L'intéressée lui lança un regard signifiant 'tu me prends pour qui' et bascula sur une page où clignotait une commande 'mot de passe'. Un instant inquiète, Veronica se réjouit intérieurement alors que l'écran, vide une seconde plus tôt, se couvrait soudain de données chiffrées. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir avancer…

- Ce sont des comptes en banque, quelques noms aussi. Et il y a une liste de propriétés immobilières – villas, appartements, entreprises… Ton Norris ne veut apparemment pas que ses employés mettent le nez dans ses affaires, fit remarquer Mac.

Veronica se pencha pour regarder plus attentivement le listing et sourit.

- Ce n'est pas Norris… Regarde, dit-elle en désignant du doigt la colonne de droite sur l'écran. Ce sont les coordonnées des banques ayant effectuées les transferts de fond pour les diverses transactions immobilières.  
- Elles sont toutes différentes, remarqua Mac. Ça veut dire qu'il a pris soin de ne jamais avoir recours au même intermédiaire pour ses transactions, c'est ça ?

Veronica acquiesça. Son amie fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui, Veronica. Il s'agit peut-être juste d'argent sale. Un compte différent et un nom différent pour chaque transaction, c'est suffisant pour ralentir les recoupements le temps de disparaître.  
- Sauf que je connais ces noms là, lui apprit Veronica. Ce sont des alias et ce ne sont pas ceux de Norris.

Ibanez. Dominico. Grüber. Et surtout Michaelson. Tous figuraient dans le dossier Linski.

- Alors ils appartiennent à qui ? demanda Mac, curieuse.

Veronica se mordit la lèvre, l'air navré.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est une affaire délicate dont Logan s'occupe et je n'ai pas le droit d'en discuter.  
- Tu ne peux même pas me dire quel est le rapport entre Norris, le type aux cinquante millions de nom et Krista Kingsley ? Dans quoi cette gamine a-t-elle été se fourrer ?  
- Si tu savais, murmura Veronica, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Elle sembla se secouer et se tourna vers Mac.

- Tu peux me faire une copie papier de la partie cryptée ? Je voudrais étudier ça de plus près.  
- Déjà fait.

Mac fouilla dans son sac et en tira une épaisse liasse de feuille. Veronica la remercia d'un sourire.

- Tu es un as, Mac.  
- Je sais, je sais. Mais ne pense pas que c'est avec ce genre de compliment que tu vas échapper à un interrogatoire en règle. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra que tu m'expliques toute l'histoire, tu sais…  
- Et je le ferais, promis, lui assura la jeune détective. Mais sois patiente, d'accord ? Pour le moment, je ne peux vraiment pas.

Alors que Mac acquiesçait et reprenait son pot de glace. Veronica reporta toute son attention sur les documents qu'elles venaient d'étaler sur la table. Voyons ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant là-dedans…

* * *

La tête levée vers le ciel, Logan laissait le soleil couchant de janvier lui réchauffer le visage. Au sortir de l'interrogatoire, il avait laissé Kyle et le Procureur Carmichael finaliser les derniers détails du transfert de Linski avec les flics locaux et les fédéraux et il avait filé à la plage. Il était à Neptune, Californie. Qu'il soit damné s'il ne grimpait pas au moins une fois sur une planche de surf avant de repartir dans cet antarctique qu'on appelait New York…

Sa première tentative avait été étonnamment hésitante, il était resté à genoux. Puis, il s'était enfin levé. Les glisses suivantes étaient passées comme une lettre à la poste, alors qu'il retrouvait soudain ses vieux réflexes. Il avait enchaîné les vagues les unes après les autres, les muscles rendus douloureux par cet exercice dont il avait perdu l'habitude, retrouvant avec un bonheur incroyable cette sensation de liberté qui lui manquait tant lorsqu'il était coincé au milieu des tours anonymes de Manhattan.

Et maintenant, assis sur sa planche à quelques centaines de mètres du rivage, la tête tournée vers le ciel, il laissait le soleil de janvier lui réchauffer le visage. Immobile, les jambes trempant dans l'eau – fraîche malgré la température de l'air – il commençait à avoir la chair de poule, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, ses pensées dérivant vers la nuit précédente. Et quelle nuit…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe de cette façon ? Pourquoi cette nuit n'avait-elle pu être un véritable fiasco, du genre aucune connexion, aucune sensation, embarras puissance mille ? Et au lieu de ça, il n'y avait eu que lui, Veronica et une nuit de folie. Merde. Il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux d'elle. Il ne voulait pas être toujours amoureux d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à New York et reprendre le cours de sa vie en laissant Veronica là où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir, c'est-à-dire au pays des souvenirs douloureux et à oublier très vite.

Parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû. Faire l'am… – non, coucher, c'était plus sage – avec elle avait été une bêtise. Même si ses lèvres sur les siennes lui avaient fait battre le cœur à coups redoublés. Même si ses mains sur sa peau l'avaient fait brûler de l'intérieur. Même si ses hanches ondulant contre les siennes lui avaient fait perdre la tête. Même s'il avait eu l'impression de respirer sans avoir ce poids sur la poitrine pour la première fois depuis dix ans.

Tout ça ne les mènerait à rien. Ils avaient deux vies séparées et c'était très bien comme ça. Plutôt mourir que de laisser Veronica Mars entrer dans sa vie à nouveau, la laisser le toucher à nouveau, la laisser le démolir à nouveau. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de baisser sa garde en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce ne serait plus suffisant pour elle. En sachant qu'elle s'en irait et le laisserait le cœur en miette, comme elle en avait si bien l'habitude. Ou pire, qu'elle finirait comme Lilly par excès d'imprudence.

Il repoussa bien vite la colère qui montait en lui alors qu'il repensait à ce satané émetteur et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il soupira. 19 heures. Il était temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il survola du regard le large, repérant une vague suffisamment grosse pour le porter jusqu'à la plage. A plat ventre, il pivota rageusement pour se mettre dans le bon sens et sentit le rouleau se former sous lui alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais c'était sa vie, et quoi que Kyle, Gabriel ou Trish en pensent, elle lui convenait. Aujourd'hui, il tenait à sa tranquillité d'esprit comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et il avait compris il y a longtemps que Veronica Mars n'était pas un bon investissement à long terme.

Il se mit debout et se cala debout sur sa planche, tenant l'équilibre au sommet de la vague sans même y penser, laissant l'air du soir lui fouetter le visage. De longues secondes plus tard, il la sentit ralentir et plongea alors que le rivage n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres. Il remonta à la surface et nagea jusqu'à la plage avant de sortir de l'eau, sa planche sous le bras. Alors qu'il rejoignait sa voiture, détachant machinalement la _leash_ qui reliait sa cheville à la planche, il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant une silhouette en blouson de cuir accoudée à son capot. Il retint un geste d'exaspération – Weevil – et s'approcha du véhicule avec un air impassible.

- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas le même blouson qu'il y a dix ans…  
- Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas la même planche qu'il y a dix ans, rétorqua le latino.

Le jeune substitut sourit.

- Louée dans le magasin juste derrière toi, le renseigna-t-il poliment. Je me suis débarrassé de la mienne quand j'ai quitté Neptune.  
- Et tu le regrettes ?

Logan le regarda quelques instants en silence, se demandant ce que cette question voulait dire. Depuis quand lui et le biker étaient-ils devenus amis au point de se faire des confidences ? On avait basculé dans un univers parallèle sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weevil ? finit-il par demander sèchement. Ne me dis pas que tu es venu ici pour savoir si je sais toujours garder la verticale ?

Le latino le suivit alors qu'il allait ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture et commençait à enlever sa combinaison de surf.

- Vous avez coincé le type hier. Celui qui a tiré sur mon cousin.  
- Et ?  
- Je veux le voir.

Logan sourit et tira un jean et un tee-shirt du coffre.

- Et moi, je veux épouser Alyssa Milano, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. J'attends juste que ma marraine la fée se pointe pour exaucer mon vœu…  
- Les prisonniers ont droit aux visites. Je veux parler à ce type.  
- Ce type est un prisonnier fédéral et il n'a pas droit aux visites. Les tiennes comme celles des autres, le renseigna tranquillement Logan.  
- Il a failli tuer mon cousin ! s'exclama le latino.

Logan se tourna vers son ancien camarade de lycée.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Aller le voir en prison et lui faire ton numéro du vilain biker ? lui dit-il sèchement. Ce type est un ex de la mafia, tueur à gages de surcroît. Crois-moi, il te faudra un peu plus que ton blouson de cuir et tes manies de mauvais garçon pour lui faire peur.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Ouais, confirma le jeune substitut. Le FBI et mes hommes s'occupent de ça, alors ne viens pas foutre ta merde au milieu.

Weevil eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Monsieur le grand Procureur est sur l'affaire, alors je devrais être rassuré, c'est ça ?  
- A nouveau, Navarro, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui fout à Neptune ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Weevil serra les poings.

- C'est quoi, ton problème, Echolls ? cracha-t-il. Il s'agit de ma famille, tu n'as donc de respect pour rien ? Je sais que tu ne connais pas la signification de ce mot, mais j'apprécierais que tu trouves un autre moyen de régler tes comptes…

Le visage de Logan se durcit.

- Mon cher Eli, je ne t'accorde pas suffisamment d'importance pour laisser mes rancoeurs personnelles interférer dans mon enquête. Ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais ces dix dernières années, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à oublier tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler Neptune. De près ou de loin. Toi compris.  
- Oui, ça, tout le monde s'en est aperçu, railla Weevil.

L'autre se raidit.

- Ce qui sous-entend ?  
- Que tu t'es tiré d'ici sans te soucier de ceux que tu laissais derrière, explicita le latino.

Logan eut un sourit faussement attendri.

- Oh, pauvre petit, tu t'es donc senti si seul après mon départ ?  
- Rêve.  
- Si une personne à Neptune m'avait regretté, ça se serait su, crois-moi.  
- Veronica.

Logan eut un blanc l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Veronica ? Tu parles de la Veronica qui m'a demandé expressément de sortir définitivement de sa vie juste avant mon départ ? Sûr, dit-il avec amertume, j'ai manqué à Veronica à peu près autant que toi, tu m'as manqué.  
- Elle n'a pas été bien pendant longtemps après ton départ.  
- Et je suis sûr que son parfait-petit-copain de l'époque s'est fait un plaisir de la consoler.

Weevil secoua la tête.

- Ton égoïsme me sidère…

Logan se retourna vivement, les poings serrés.

- N'essaye même pas, compris ? cracha-t-il, étouffé par la colère. N'essaye même pas de prétendre une seule seconde que tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre Veronica et moi. N'essaye même pas de prétendre que tu sais qui je suis, ce que je ressens ou ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Veronica. Tu entends ? N'essaye même pas. Parce que tu n'en as foutrement aucune idée.

Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

- Vous me tuez, tous, continua-t-il d'une voix rageuse. Sérieusement. Un jour il faudra vraiment qu'elle m'explique comment elle s'y prend pour susciter chez les autres une telle… dévotion. Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de…  
- De quoi ?

Logan serra et desserra les poings convulsivement pendant quelques secondes, avant que toute l'absurdité de cette discussion ne lui saute au visage. Neptune. Il était à Neptune, en train de parler à un type qui vivait toujours dans la même ville, travaillait toujours au même endroit, portait toujours le même blouson de cuir et ressassait toujours les mêmes histoires. Dix ans après. A quoi s'attendait-il, bon sang ?

- De rien, finit-il par dire d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai envie de rien du tout.

Il se retourna et claqua le coffre d'un geste brusque.

- Tu veux voir ton homme ? continua Logan. Fais comme tout le monde. Paye-toi un billet d'avion pour New York et pointe-toi à l'audience au moment où il passera en jugement. D'ici là, fais-moi plaisir, reste loin de lui. Et de moi, par la même occasion.

Weevil le regarda traverser la rue et entrer dans le magasin de surf d'un pas rageur. Il s'éloigna en direction de sa moto en se mordant les lèvres, sentant confusément qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Mais bon sang, c'était Logan Echolls, l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il avait toujours détesté. Le genre de personne qui obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait sans jamais avoir à lever le petit doigt…

Il détestait Logan parce qu'il avait été le petit ami vers lequel Lilly était toujours revenue – et peu importe que Lilly ait été une garce. Parce qu'il était le fils de celui qui l'avait tuée – et peu importe qu'il ne l'ait pas choisi. Parce qu'il était riche, alors que lui devait travailler pour garder un toit sur la tête – et peu importe qu'il soit Procureur aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il avait toujours fait souffrir Veronica Mars – et peu importe que Veronica ne l'ait pas épargné, elle non plus. Parce qu'il avait le nom, le pouvoir, l'influence. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais privé de le lui jeter à la figure – et peu importe que Weevil l'ait provoqué au moins la moitié du temps.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment Veronica pouvait aimer autant ce type. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé, ça, c'était une évidence. Malgré la haine qu'il avait déversé sur elle pendant un an, malgré leurs disputes et leurs insultes, malgré les ruptures et les larmes. Weevil considérait Veronica comme sa petite sœur et ça le tuait de la voir se morfondre pour un homme qui, à ses yeux, n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ignorer les sentiments de Logan pour la jeune détective. Parce que le fils Echolls était un connard arrogant et égoïste et que les sentiments, il n'en avait pas. C'était tellement plus facile comme ça…

Sauf que Logan avait raison. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement entre Veronica et lui. Les deux avaient été amis pendant quatre ans avant la mort de Lilly, alors que Weevil avait toujours ouvertement méprisé – quand il ne couchait pas avec la dite Lilly – ceux que le lycée surnommait "Les Quatre Fantastiques". Logan et Veronica avaient un passé et une histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avaient commencé bien avant que lui-même entre réellement dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Il avait regardée attentivement Veronica à l'hôpital, derrière la vitre de la salle d'attente alors qu'ils parlaient tous au père Kingsley, il avait vu le regard qu'elle posait sur son ex. Ça lui avait fait peur. Il avait toujours eu su qu'il existait un lien étrange entre elle et Logan, un lien qui pouvait démolir son amie aussi sûrement que son départ l'avait démolie il y a dix ans. Il ne laisserait pas ça se produire à nouveau.

Weevil pensait sincèrement que Logan n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point la jeune détective l'avait dans la peau. Et ça le menait à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Parce qu'il avait mis Logan en colère en mettant le sujet 'Veronica' sur la table, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui risquait d'en faire les frais…

* * *

_New York, quelques jours plus tôt_

_Par la baie vitrée de son appartement, Trish regardait sans vraiment la voir la neige tomber sur New York. Elle attendait que Logan arrive, tout en priant pour qu'à la dernière minute, il l'appelle pour annuler pour cause… De quoi ? Urgence administrative, meurtre, interrogatoire, peu importait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'urgent. Mais elle avait le pressentiment que le destin ne lui ferait pas ce genre de faveur ce soir. Et de toute façon, à quoi bon ? Ça ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. S'il ne rompait pas avec elle aujourd'hui, il le ferait demain, ou le jour suivant. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait lui parler. Rompre._

_Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle le sentait arriver. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé de ce dîner en famille auquel ses parents l'avaient convié par son entremise. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait part de son envie de vivre avec lui. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment prête pour ça, mais elle avait voulu provoquer une réaction, savoir où ils en étaient, tous les deux. Elle avait eu sa réponse, même si ça n'avait pas vraiment été celle espérée._

_Il avait commencé à prendre ses distances, semaine après semaine. Elle eut un sourire triste. On l'avait prévenue, pourtant. Logan Echolls ne s'engageait pas. Il était brillant, drôle – riche et fils de star de surcroît, ce qui ne gâchait rien, même si ça n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance à ses yeux – et il lui avait plu tout de suite. Mais Trish avait vite constaté par elle-même que, s'il n'avait aucun problème pour nouer des relations avec les femmes, Logan se montrait beaucoup plus réticent à l'idée de les faire durer… Elle avait donc décidé il y a longtemps de ne le considérer que comme un ami. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la traînée de cœurs brisés qu'il laissait derrière lui pour comprendre que le combat était perdu d'avance…_

_Jusqu'à cette nuit où ils étaient sensés aller avec un couple d'amis au cinéma et que ces derniers s'étaient décommandés à la dernière minute. Le film s'était prolongé avec un dîner. Et puis, il y avait eu d'autres films, d'autres dîners. Et sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, ils étaient devenus un couple. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et elle s'était mise à prier pour ne pas devenir une de celles qu'il finissait toujours par quitter._

_Elle avait vraiment cru y être arrivé. Deux ans en tant que petite amie officielle de Logan Echolls, autant dire une éternité. C'était tellement surprenant que la majorité de leurs amis s'attendaient à recevoir un faire-part dans les prochain mois. Ils allaient être déçus… Et le pire, c'était que lorsqu'ils allaient demander pourquoi, elle serait incapable de leur répondre._

_Kyle collectionnait les conquêtes, c'était un "mode de vie", comme il disait, une plaisanterie devenue récurrente dans leur cercle d'amis. Logan passait d'une femme à l'autre, mais pour lui, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu, c'était plus… Elle ne savait pas exactement. C'était comme s'il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il espérait trouver et que les ruptures successives n'étaient que la conséquence de sa déception. Mais eux deux avaient tout, la complicité, les goûts en commun, le sexe, les sentiments – de son côté à lui également, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là – alors où était le problème ?_

_La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et elle sursauta, tirée brutalement de ses pensées. Elle frissonna, réalisant soudain que la température ambiante était plutôt fraîche, et augmenta machinalement le thermostat avant de se diriger vers la porte. Logan détestait avoir froid, enfance californienne oblige. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, le temps que son appartement se réchauffe, il serait parti depuis longtemps, pensa-t-elle avec un brin d'amertume._

_Son futur ex-petit ami entra dans son appartement d'un pas lourd et Trish le regarda poser son attaché-case contre le canapé. Il se tourna vers elle et elle réalisa qu'il ne faisait pas un geste pour enlever son manteau. Elle repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

_- Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise ? demanda-t-elle sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble._

_Logan secoua la tête._

_- Je ne reste pas, dit-il rapidement._

_Elle se crispa. Elle le vit se gifler intérieurement alors qu'il réalisait tout ce que sa remarque avait d'incorrect. Il se passa nerveusement la main sur la nuque. Un geste familier s'il en était. Trish réalisa que ce genre de geste était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait réellement qualifier de familier, chez lui. Deux ans et elle le connaissait en fin de compte si peu… Il était tellement secret que sa meilleure amie l'avait un jour ironiquement surnommé l'"autiste". Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Logan était un peu trop cynique – et avait un peu trop bien réussi aussi, sans parler de ses prestigieux parents – pour faire toujours l'unanimité partout où il passait. D'ailleurs, à cet instant très précis, elle était loin d'être une de ses fans elle-même…_

_- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire crispé. C'était tout à fait déplacé.  
__- Effectivement._

_Trish n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire une scène – pas son genre – mais s'il pensait qu'elle allait lui rendre les choses faciles, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil…_

_- Si on passait directement à la grande scène de rupture, Logan ? dit-elle sèchement. Je voudrais en terminer le plus rapidement possible, si ça ne t'ennuie pas._

_Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise._

_- Je suis donc si prévisible ?_

_Elle haussa les épaules._

_- Prévisible n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Je dirais plutôt… coincé dans ses vieux schémas.  
__- Psy en plus d'être avocate, c'est une perle…, ne put-il s'empêcher de railler._

_Elle lui renvoya un sourire aigre._

_- Oui, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds._

_Cela eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver son sérieux._

_- Je suis désolé, dit-il franchement._

_Et il l'était vraiment, elle le savait. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose._

_- Il y a une chose que je veux savoir, dit-elle, alors que son cerveau lui enjoignait de se taire. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi._

_Il sembla hésiter une seconde et finit par détourner les yeux à nouveau._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_Son regard revint se poser sur son visage et, cette fois, il la fixa sans ciller._

_- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. J'aimerais trouver une meilleure réponse, mais c'est la seule que je peux te donner.  
__- Je pensais qu'on était bien tout les deux, s'obstina-t-elle pourtant._

_Elle l'aimait. Elle se voyait un avenir avec lui. Logan était un homme auprès duquel elle s'imaginait sans le moindre effort vieillir et avoir des enfants. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça se terminait de cette façon. Elle voulait juste comprendre, était-ce trop demander ?_

_- On l'est, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. C'est ça, le pire. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, c'est juste… J'attends plus d'une relation, je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais je sais que je ne le trouverai pas ici. Je l'ai cru pourtant, vraiment, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
__- Donc, on se dit au revoir et on s'en va chacun de notre coté ? dit Trish avec amertume. Et c'est tout ?  
__- Je suis désolé._

_Elle eut un sourire railleur._

_- J'adore ce mot. Désolé. Le sésame pour se sentir mieux.  
__- Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre.  
__- Tu aurais pu dire que les choses n'allaient pas bien plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de m'impliquer autant pour finalement foncer droit dans le mur. Ou peut-être que ça nous aurait permis de voir comment régler le problème au lieu de sauter directement à la case rupture._

_Logan secoua la tête._

_- Ça n'aurait rien changé._

_Elle lui lança un regard aigu._

_- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Pardon ?  
__- Je te demande s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, répéta calmement Trish. Tu ne sais pas exactement où est le problème, mais quand je te propose d'en discuter, tu me dis que ça ne changerais rien. Si le problème ne vient pas d'un truc que j'ai dit ou fait ou de ce qui se passe entre nous, alors c'est forcément moi, le problème. D'où ma question._

_Logan eut un léger sourire._

_- Toi et ta logique tordue d'avocate…  
__- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, s'il te plaît._

_Il redevint sérieux._

_- Non, il n'y a personne d'autre, dit-il calmement. Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.  
__- Mais encore ?_

_Il secoua la tête._

_- Rien d'important._

_Une personne sans importance, mais suffisamment importante pour foutre leur couple en l'air. Mais elle n'insista pas, elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui. Elle sentait instinctivement que la véritable raison de leur rupture était à ranger sur l'étagère 'sujets tabous', au même titre que ses parents, Lilly Kane et les vingt premières années de sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle le croyait, en fin de compte…_

_Ils échangèrent encore deux-trois mots, mais rien d'édifiant, désireux l'un comme l'autre d'en terminer le plus rapidement possible. Et puis, elle le regarda quitter son appartement, ne laissant derrière lui que son cœur en miette. Quelle que soit cette personne qui avait aussi peu d'importance, Trish aurait payé cher pour la connaître, pour connaître cette femme qui arrivait par son seul souvenir à convaincre Logan Echolls que la solitude valait mieux que la vie à deux…_

* * *

Neptune, 2018

Veronica sut que Logan allait sortir de l'ascenseur avant même que les portes ne s'ouvrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Une sorte de sixième sens absurde, il fallait croire… Elle l'attendait depuis une demi-heure, assise par terre, contre le mur. Tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui demander. L'interrogatoire de Linski. Le contenu du disque dur de la galerie d'art. La nuit précédente. Avec une question lancinante planant au dessus de tout ça – _on en est où ? Je veux juste savoir, Logan, on en est où, toi et moi ?_

Elle le vit hésiter un instant en la voyant à coté de sa porte et le même mauvais pressentiment que ce matin lui serra la gorge. Sa discussion avec Mac tourbillonnait dans sa tête et elle était complètement paumée. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas mesuré. Elle réalisa qu'il avait les cheveux humides et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Les vagues étaient bonnes ?

Il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur du couloir, l'expression neutre.

- Excellentes, merci.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et sortit une liasse de feuille de son sac.

- Je t'ai apporté une synthèse du contenu du disque dur que j'ai récupéré chez Gustaff.  
- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.  
- La liste des propriétés immobilières de notre ami Linski/Michaelson, entre autres choses, lui apprit Veronica. Si jamais tu peux obtenir quelques mandats, tu auras de quoi faire.

Elle désigna la porte de sa chambre d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- On peut peut-être voir ça à l'intérieur, suggéra-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que le couloir soit l'endroit le plus approprié pour parler de ça.

_Et du reste…_

Elle le vit hésiter à nouveau et comprit en entendant la suite que son mauvais pressentiment était on ne peut plus justifié.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on se retrouve au bar de l'hôtel, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, le problème ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Hors de question qu'elle joue à ce jeu-là, pas après cette nuit. Pas après s'être dit aussi franchement ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Elle vit Logan secouer la tête.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai juste envie d'un verre, c'est tout.  
- Tu veux boire ? Utilise ton mini-bar. Pour le reste, trouve une meilleure excuse.

Logan la fixa calmement un instant, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'avalerait pas ça comme ça. Veronica n'était pas Trish. Elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas insister quand il lui faisait comprendre à demi-mot qu'il préférait en rester là. C'était une facette d'elle qu'il avait appréciée, à une époque – ce caractère entier, ce refus de transiger – mais là, tout de suite, il trouvait ça incroyablement irritant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous deux, seuls dans ma chambre, soit une bonne idée, finit-il par dire franchement. Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Veronica eut un sourire tremblant.

- Je vois. J'en déduis que tu y as réfléchi. C'est drôle, je suis prête à parier que le résultat de ces réflexions ne va pas me plaire.  
- Veronica…

Elle lui colla la liasse de feuille dans les bras.

- Merci pour l'invitation, mais tu sais très bien boire tout seul. Et je te souhaite une magnifique gueule de bois.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'un pas rageur, la colère prenant momentanément le pas sur la douleur. La douleur et l'humiliation. Elle n'en revenait pas de se faire claquer la porte au nez de cette façon. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à une déclaration de sa part – on en était même loin – mais là, c'était juste…

- Bon sang, mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? s'exclama Logan derrière elle, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Veronica s'arrêta net, avant de pivoter vers lui, les poings serrés.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais certainement pas à ça, admit-elle sèchement. Certainement pas à toi en train de tourner autour du pot en me sortant des banalités du genre "J'ai envie d'aller boire un coup, tu m'accompagnes ?". Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.  
- Je pense que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était une bêtise, dit-il avec une honnêteté brutale. J'ai fait une croix sur nous deux il y a dix ans, Veronica, et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer quoi que ce soit avec toi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Hors de question que tout ce cirque recommence.

La jeune femme vacilla légèrement sous le choc, avant de relever le menton d'un air de défi.

- Qui te dis que ce ne sera pas différent, cette fois ?  
- Je refuse de prendre le risque. Je suis fatigué, Veronica. Il y a un long moment que j'ai arrêté de penser que les histoires d'amour épiques étaient les seules qui en valaient la peine. Elles sont juste épuisantes. Et je suis fatigué, tu comprends ?  
- Je sais que ce que j'ai dit hier midi était stupide et injuste et je suis désolée.  
- Je sais, mais ça ne change rien. Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour servir de cible lors de notre prochaine dispute. Et si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Ton père, Wallace, Mac, Weevil…  
- Laisse-les en dehors de ça, dit-elle en secouant rageusement la tête. Il s'agit de toi et moi ici, alors laisse-les en dehors de ça.

Logan eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu as raison, ils ont toujours mis un tel point d'honneur à ne pas se mêler de notre vie amoureuse ! Wallace qui me déteste cordialement, ton père qui doit probablement compter les heures qui nous séparent de mon retour à New York, Weevil qui se pointe à la plage pour me faire la morale…

Veronica se raidit.

- Quoi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais trop tard. Et merde, jamais il n'apprendrait à la fermer ? Pourquoi fallait-il systématiquement que, lorsque Veronica Mars était dans le coin, sa langue court-circuite son cerveau ?

- Oublie ça, dit-il rapidement en secouant la tête.  
- Si vous avez parlé de moi, Logan, je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit.  
- Et je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, Veronica, dit-il avec une exaspération grandissante.  
- Pas si cette discussion a quelque chose à voir avec ta décision !

Logan serra les dents.

- Elle n'en a pas. Toi et moi, ça ne nous a jamais mené nulle part et ça ne risque pas de changer. Je suis heureux qu'on ait discuté, qu'on ait mis au clair certaines choses, sincèrement, mais cette… incursion dans le passé – appelle ça comme tu veux – s'arrête là.

Il lui montra la liasse de feuille qu'il tenait à la main.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça et je te tiens au courant, dit-il calmement. On transfère Linski à New York demain matin, l'agent Todd se charge de l'escorter. Pour ce qui est des détails de l'interrogatoire…  
- Je m'adresserai à Kyle, le coupa sèchement Veronica. Loin de moi l'idée de t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps. Bonne nuit, Logan.

Rejoignant l'ascenseur en deux enjambées, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel avec rage, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Oh, non, ma fille, tu ne te mettras pas à pleurer devant lui. Hors de question de lui montrer à quel point tout ça te touche alors que ça a si peu d'importance à ses yeux._

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec ce 'ding' si familier et elle s'engouffra dans la cabine. Elle poussa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle en silence.

Et alors que l'ascenseur redescendait vers le hall, Logan resta planté là un long moment, à fixer les portes closes. Un frisson le tira de sa torpeur et il réalisa que ses cheveux humides étaient en train de tremper son tee-shirt. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta ses affaires sur le canapé avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla en quelques secondes et se glissa dans la douche, ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude à fond. Il grimaça sous la brûlure du jet, mais ne chercha pas à régler la température pour autant.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arrêter d'avoir froid.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapitre 10

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Puisque ça plaît toujours, je continue..._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

New York, 2018

Le vol de retour vers la Grosse Pomme avait été aussi pesant que le vol aller. Il y avait des jours où Logan bénissait son compte en banque, surtout lorsqu'il lui permettait de payer la différence entre la classe économique et la classe affaire. Pour quelques centaines de dollars de plus, vous aviez droit à un espace vital supplémentaire non négligeable, surtout quand votre voisine de droite était une maudite blonde qui avait visiblement décidé de vous prendre pour l'homme invisible.

Veronica avait toujours été capable d'une froideur étonnante lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire sentir que sa présence dans son périmètre immédiat était tout sauf appréciée, mais pendant ces cinq loooongues heures de vol, cette froideur avait atteint un degré polaire. Et très sélectif. Kyle avait eu droit aux sourires et aux bavardages animés, Logan a une conversation polie et réfrigérante, ce qui avait fait naître en lui une sensation sur laquelle il préférait ne pas s'appesantir.

C'était Kyle et il n'était pas jaloux. C'était lui après tout qui avait repoussé Veronica. C'est juste qu'il avait espéré… Il ne savait quoi exactement, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle respecte son choix de ne pas aller plus loin. Et surtout, il aurait aimé que Kyle se tienne à distance. Voilà, c'était dit. Ces deux-là s'entendaient un peu trop bien à son goût. Beaucoup trop bien.

Il soupira et referma le calepin qu'il tenait à la main avec frustration alors que l'hôtesse annonçait que leur avion était en phase d'approche. Il avait récupéré l'agenda retrouvé dans la chambre de Linski à Neptune et s'évertuait depuis le décollage à y dénicher un renseignement important, en pure perte. La quasi-totalité de son contenu était rédigé en russe, à quelques rares et inutiles exceptions – rendez-vous chez le médecin, horaires de train, rappel de pressing. La seule chose qu'il avait récoltée, c'était une migraine.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste et l'en tira d'un geste brusque. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'identifiant. Pourquoi Berrisford l'appelait-il maintenant ? Ils étaient sensés se retrouver à son bureau dans moins d'une heure. Il allait porter le téléphone à son oreille quand…

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je dois vous demander d'éteindre votre portable, nous allons atterrir, le prévint une des hôtesses avec un sourire artificiel.  
- Il faut que je prenne cet appel, c'est important, dit calmement Logan en levant les yeux vers elle.  
- Je regrette, mais vous devez attendre que nous soyons au sol.  
- Quelle est la partie qui vous échappe dans la phrase "c'est important" ? dit-il avec une exaspération grandissante.

Décidément, il n'y aurait rien à retenir de ce vol. Juste un cauchemar d'un bout à l'autre.

- Si vous n'éteignez pas votre portable tout de suite, je vais être dans l'obligation de demander au commissaire de bord de vous le confisquer, monsieur, s'obstina l'hôtesse.  
- Magnifique.

Il referma son téléphone d'un geste sec et renversa la tête contre le dossier, pianotant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil alors que l'avion entamait sa descente.

- Qui était-ce ? lui demanda Kyle.  
- Berrisford.

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu le vois dans moins d'une heure, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir ? continua Kyle, comme lisant dans ses pensées.  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller faire ton grand numéro de charme à notre garde-chiourme, railla Logan en désignant l'hôtesse d'un mouvement de tête. Il me suffira de rappeler mon cher patron pendant que tu la culbuteras dans les toilettes…  
- Je meurs de rire…

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

- Heureusement qu'on atterrit dans dix minutes…

Après avoir touché le sol, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages dans un silence de plomb. Logan ralluma son portable en passant les portes du terminal et l'appareil sonna à la seconde où il capta le réseau. Il échangea un regard avec Kyle et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. Pour qu'on cherche à le joindre avec autant de d'insistance, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il décrocha et répondit d'un ton plus brusque qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Echolls.

Kyle et Veronica le virent s'arrêter net.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Vous plaisantez ?

Il s'assombrit alors que son interlocuteur se lançait visiblement dans une série d'explications.

- Où ? demanda-t-il. Non, on vous rejoint là-bas tout de suite. Et vous me bouclez le périmètre. Je veux que les journalistes se tiennent à distance… A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha brusquement, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? essaya de savoir Kyle.  
- Apparemment, il y a eu un problème avec le convoi transférant Linski jusqu'à la prison de Rikers, expliqua Logan.  
- Quel genre de problème ? renchérit Veronica, inquiète.

Logan secoua la tête.

- Du genre gros, dit-il simplement. C'était Crawford, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kyle. Il n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur les détails par téléphone.

Il s'approcha de la file des taxis et héla le premier sans se soucier de la bordée de protestations qu'il soulevait dans la file d'attente juste derrière lui. Alors que Kyle calmait la foule en dégainant sa plaque, Logan enfourna leurs bagages dans le coffre. Il se tourna vers Veronica.

- Grimpe, on y va.  
- On va où ? demanda-t-elle simplement.  
- Dans le Queens.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Les lumières tournantes des gyrophares au bout de la rue rappelèrent à Logan avec un peu trop d'acuité une scène déjà vécue la semaine précédente. Leur taxi ralentit et le chauffeur se tourna vers eux.

- Je ne peux pas passer. Apparemment, les flics bloquent toute la rue, les informa-t-il.

Logan se pencha vers l'avant et lui tendit un billet de cent dollars.

- On descend, laissez-nous juste le temps de récupérer nos bagages, lui dit-il.

Assise contre la portière de l'autre coté de la banquette, Veronica avait les yeux fixés vers l'attroupement juste devant elle, saisie soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment. Logan avait brièvement évoqué un problème. Juste un problème. Mais vu le nombre de policiers et d'ambulances présentes sur les lieux, il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un problème… D'un même mouvement, son ex-petit ami et elle sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers les barrières de police. Ils s'arrêtèrent net à la vue du spectacle s'étalant devant eux.

- Putain de merde…, murmura Kyle.  
- J'aurais pas dit mieux, dit Logan sur le même ton incrédule.

Sous leurs yeux, peu importe ce qu'ils s'étaient attendus à trouver, il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Au beau milieu d'une des artères les plus fréquentées du Queens. Et éparpillés sur le bitume et les trottoirs, les restes de ce qui avait été le fourgon cellulaire sécurisé d'Andreï Linski.

- Dites-moi que Daniel n'était pas dans le fourgon, supplia presque Veronica, la gorge serrée. Pitié, dites-moi qu'il était dans l'une des voitures d'escorte…

Logan lui lança un regard navré et elle se plia en deux, luttant pour refouler la violente nausée qui lui remontait à la gorge. Kyle se pencha vers elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

Veronica acquiesça.

- Ça va aller.

Immobile à quelques pas, Logan serrait les poings.

- Regarde-moi ces charognards, cracha-t-il en désignant les journalistes qui mitraillaient le site avec leurs appareils photo, les dents serrées. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils étaient là avant nos hommes…

Il passa les barrières d'un pas rapide, scannant la foule des hommes en uniforme du regard, comme à la recherche de la personne qui pourrait mettre un terme à tout ce cirque.

- Echolls ! cria une voix.

Logan se retourna et regarda approcher d'un pas furieux un petit homme en costume.

- Est-ce que vous réalisez le bordel dont vous êtes responsable ? explosa ce dernier. Vous croyiez peut-être que le Queens était devenue une banlieue trop tranquille que vous m'envoyez des convois sécurisés susceptibles d'être dégommés en pleine rue au lance-roquette ? Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?  
- Baissez d'un ton, voulez-vous, le remballa sèchement Logan. Je crois que la presse s'est déjà suffisamment rincée l'œil comme ça, pas la peine en plus de lui faire cadeau du son !  
- Epargnez-moi votre condescendance, Echolls, je vous parle sur le ton que je veux !  
- Vous devriez confisquer les bandes vidéo et les pellicules des journalistes, histoire que ce charnier n'atterrisse pas en première page du journal, se contenta de dire Logan.

L'autre homme eut un sourire goguenard.

- Peut-être que si vous étiez arrivé plus tôt, vous auriez pu vous charger de ça vous-même…, dit-il. Mais apparemment vous êtes un champion pour foutre la merde et laisser les autres se débrouiller avec !

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, Logan s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand quelqu'un d'autre le priva de ce plaisir, d'une voix impatiente et visiblement exaspérée.

- L'avion de Monsieur Echolls a atterri il y a à peine plus d'une demi-heure, alors à moins qu'il ait développé cette merveilleuse faculté de se trouver à deux endroits à la fois, je suis persuadé qu'il a fait de son mieux pour vous rejoindre dans les meilleurs délais, fit sèchement remarquer le nouveau venu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, n'en perdant pas une miette, Veronica se pencha vers Kyle.

- Qui sont ces types ? lui demanda-t-elle discrètement.  
- Celui de gauche, c'est William Blake, le substitut du Procureur de la criminelle.

La jeune détective fronça les sourcils.

- Une minute… Je croyais que c'était – comment Logan l'a appelée déjà ? La reine des glaces ? – qui était le substitut du Procureur de la section criminelle…

Kyle sourit et secoua la tête.

- On est New York ici, pas à Neptune. Avec plus de huit millions d'habitants, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a qu'une seule section criminelle ? La ville est divisée en cinq districts – Manhattan, Brooklyn, le Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island. Chaque district a sa section criminelle avec son substitut référent. Blake est responsable de celui du Queens, Donna Roberts de celui de Manhattan. L'autre type, c'est le Procureur en chef Berrisford, continua-t-il en désignant l'intéressé d'un geste du menton. C'est lui qui supervise toutes les sections criminelles de la ville. Et l'USV.  
- Il y a également une USV pour chaque district ?

Kyle secoua la tête.

- Non. Vu la nature… particulière des affaires dont cette unité s'occupe, il n'y en a qu'une seule pour toute la ville. En héritant de l'USV, Logan a obtenu un pouvoir d'ingérence sur tous les districts de la ville…  
- Et j'imagine que ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde…, comprit Veronica. Ils sont combien à rêver de lui piquer sa place ?  
- Beaucoup trop.

Renonçant à écouter la conversation des trois hommes, Veronica passa à son tour les barrières et s'approcha de la 'scène du crime' d'un pas chancelant. Nom de Dieu… Un tir au lance-roquette au beau milieu de New York, mais dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils embarqués ? Elle secoua la tête. Entre les stars de cinéma détournant une mineure, se servant de leur fils comme d'un putching-ball et poussant leur femme au suicide, les lycéens meurtriers et autres étudiants violeurs en série, les chefs d'entreprises véreux, les femmes adultères et alcooliques, les braqueurs suicidaires, elle qui croyait avoir tout vu… Le souvenir de Daniel lui revint soudain en mémoire et elle enroula les bras autour d'elle, essayant d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains.

- Maintenant, tu comprends mieux pourquoi je te demande d'être prudente ?

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, réalisant que Logan se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle le fixa en silence un long moment.

- Vassili, Linski, les Fizpatrick… Le même genre de racaille, sauf qu'ici, ils jouent dans la cour des grands, continua le jeune homme. J'ai vu tellement de cadavres s'accumuler entre le Queens, Brooklyn, le Bronx et Manhattan ces huit derniers mois que j'ai renoncé à les compter…  
- Il avait un fils, se contenta de dire Veronica.

Logan fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Qui ?  
- Daniel Todd ! Tu sais, ce vague type qui tenait compagnie à ton témoin vedette et qui est éparpillé sur le bitume tout autour de nous au moment où je te parle ! précisa-t-elle avec colère – la colère, c'était toujours mieux que la nausée. Tu t'en souviens peut-être, tu lui parlais hier encore !

Le jeune homme serra les dents.

- Je m'en souviens, merci.

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose l'espace d'une seconde, mais finit par secouer la tête.

- Laisse tomber… Qui va prévenir sa famille ?  
- Son responsable. Je viens juste de l'avoir au téléphone, il est en chemin.

Veronica eut un sourire amer.

- Evidemment. J'avais oublié que tu étais devenu tellement… omnipotent. Tu sais tout. Tu vois tout. Tu prévois tout. L'homme parfait.  
- Je suis loin d'être parfait, dit sèchement Logan.  
- Je suis bien d'accord.

Il se tourna vers elle avec raideur.

- C'est quoi, ton problème ?  
- Tu veux dire, hormis le fait qu'un ami à moi vient d'être réduit en miette par la mafia russe ? railla Veronica. Je te laisse le soin de répondre à cette question. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as une idée très précise de la nature de mes 'problèmes'…

Elle tourna les talons et le planta là, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées furieuses. Logan se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. Autant pour la compréhension… Il réalisa au même instant que les journalistes s'étaient apparemment lassés de photographier la scène de crime et mitraillaient depuis de longues minutes dans sa direction. Il retint un juron. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'information selon laquelle il avait donné son accord pour ce transfert se répande et sa côte de popularité allait faire un plongeon en chute libre.

Il haussa les épaules. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme il s'en souciait… Il espéra juste qu'aucun de ces fouille-merde n'avait reconnu Veronica. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'ils ressortent du placard l'affaire Kane pile au moment il essayait de garder profil bas… Il soupira. Un problème à la fois. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il sache comment cette opération si bien coordonnée par le FBI avait pu tourner en un tel fiasco…

* * *

Kyle saisit le bras de Veronica alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui sans le voir, visiblement en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement. Ne me dites pas que vous vous disputez encore ?

La jeune détective se dégagea d'un geste busque.

- Il s'agissait juste d'une petite mise au point.  
- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !  
- Non, tu crois ? railla Veronica.

Kyle secoua la tête.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ?  
- Va dire ça à Logan. Personnellement, j'ai fini de régler mes comptes hier soir, le seul qui ait encore un problème, c'est lui, trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui cria-t-il.  
- Chercher Krista Kingsley. Elle, elle est toujours en vie. Quelque part.

Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'obtenir les vidéos où on la voit arriver à l'aéroport ? Logan a dit qu'elle avait été repérée dessus…

Kyle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Je vais lui demander de passer un coup de fil à Crawford et de lui dire de t'en donner une copie, finit-il par dire.  
- Merci.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle ne perdait pas le nord pour une femme qui venait d'apprendre la mort d'un ami à elle… Il comprenait un peu mieux ce que Logan voulait dire en parlant de sa capacité à compartimenter ses émotions. Il espérait juste qu'elle y arriverait encore suffisamment longtemps pour éviter que son meilleur ami et elle ne finissent par s'entretuer…

* * *

_Neptune, la veille_

_Lorsque Weevil vit le 4x4 de Veronica piler devant la maison par la fenêtre, il sut qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et il vit sa grand-mère se lever pour aller ouvrir. Il posa une main sur son bras._

_- Laisse, abuela, c'est Veronica. Et elle est en colère après moi, alors il vaut mieux que je m'en charge, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir._

_Il ouvrit la porte et la jeune détective pénétra dans le salon comme une furie._

_- Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème, Weevil ? s'exclama-t-elle._

_D'accord, pas seulement en colère. Folle de rage._

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois allé lui parler de moi ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, nom de Dieu ?  
__- Je n'ai pas été lui parler de toi, corrigea calmement Weevil en s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur, j'ai été lui parler de mon cousin. Et la discussion a légèrement… dérapé._

_Veronica eut un sourire sarcastique._

_- Parce qu'il y a des fois où vous arrivez à discuter, Logan et toi, sans que ça ne "dérape" ? Ça, c'est nouveau !  
__- Il m'a provoqué, se défendit Weevil, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
__- Sûr, railla Veronica. Tout comme il t'a provoqué l'autre jour, à l'hôpital, quand tu avais la ferme intention de lui refaire le portrait avant même de savoir pourquoi il était là ?  
__- Quoi, ça y est, il est redevenu l'homme de ta vie ? s'exclama Weevil, agacé. Il ne lui aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour te faire retomber dans son lit, dis-moi…_

_Il avait dit ça par pure provocation, mais le silence soudain de Veronica lui en apprit plus qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'éloignant d'elle comme si sa proximité lui était soudain insupportable._

_- Oh, bon sang, je n'arrive pas à y croire…, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne retiendras jamais la leçon, pas vrai ? Quand est-ce que tu finiras par comprendre que ce type n'est qu'une ordure, Veronica ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ?_

_La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air découragé._

_- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…  
__- Je comprends plus de choses que tu l'imagines ! Et surtout, je me souviens de l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsqu'il s'est tiré d'ici sans se retourner !  
__- JE lui ai demandé de sortir de ma vie, Weevil, pas l'inverse. C'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Si j'ai souffert de son départ, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'ai tout fait pour le pousser à s'en aller.  
__- Et tu as eu bien raison ! Ce type est un poison, Veronica ! Il n'en est jamais rien sorti de bon et il n'en sortira jamais rien de bon ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes ? s'exclama-t-il avec rage._

_Elle sourit tristement._

_- Laisse tomber, Weevil, dit-t-elle simplement. Contente-toi de me répéter ce que tu lui as dit cet après-midi.  
__- Quelle importance ?  
__- Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qu'il a pu se passer entre lui et moi ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Tu penses que les problèmes qu'on a eu datent du jour où toi et moi on a commencé à s'adresser la parole ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te comporter en adulte et arrêter de ressasser les vieilles histoires ?  
__- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi prompte à tout lui pardonner ?  
__- Je ne lui ai jamais rien pardonné, tout le problème est là ! dit sèchement Veronica.  
__- Ça ne t'a pas empêchée de te jeter à sa tête alors qu'il était le petit ami de ta meilleure amie !  
__- Oh, pitié ! lâcha Veronica avec un rire incrédule. Ne me dis pas que tu en veux à Logan parce qu'il a soi-disant oublié Lilly quand il a commencé à sortir avec moi ? Tu as toujours été le premier à dire qu'il ne la méritait pas !  
__- Et je le maintiens ! Elle ne serait jamais morte si Logan ne l'avait pas…  
__- Quoi ? Jetée dans le lit de son père ? cracha Veronica. Tu sais ce que m'a demandé Logan hier ? Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'en avais jamais voulu à Lilly d'avoir foutu nos vies en l'air et tu sais quoi ? Il a raison. Elle ne méritait pas tant de loyauté.  
__- Tais-toi._

_Elle vit Weevil serrer les dents et soudain, elle sentit toute sa colère, cette rancœur qui couvait en elle depuis plus de dix ans, lui remonter à la gorge._

_- Lilly était une garce ! explosa-t-elle enfin. Tu crois peut-être que tu étais le premier avec qui elle trompait Logan ? Tommy, Rico, Jason, la moitié des étudiants de Hearst… La seule raison pour laquelle elle a couché avec toi aussi longtemps, c'était qu'elle savait que si sa mère découvrait que sa fille se tapait un latino des bas quartiers, elle en ferait une jaunisse !_

_Weevil pâlit légèrement, mais la culpabilité de taper là où ça faisait mal n'effleura Veronica qu'un instant, alors qu'elle crachait son amertume dans un flot qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter._

_- Parce que tout ce que faisait Lilly, elle le faisait pour contrarier sa mère ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Faire le mur, découcher, rentrer saoûle à la maison, se taper tout ce qui bouge ! C'était ça, Lilly ! C'était la fille qui 'oubliait' nos rendez-vous parce qu'elle avait croisé un beau garçon sur le chemin et qui me laissait poireauter comme une idiote pendant des heures ! C'était la fille qui prétendait être ma meilleure amie et qui m'a laissé me morfondre pendant des semaines quand son frère m'a plaqué sans raison apparente, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment pourquoi ! C'était la fille qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier un seul instant des dégâts qu'elle pouvait faire autour d'elle ! C'était ça, Lilly Kane, une irresponsable et une égoïste !  
__- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'elle méritait de mourir ?  
__- Certainement pas ! reconnut Veronica en secouant la tête. Mais en couchant avec Aaron Echolls, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle risquait. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle l'a fait. La parfaite petite héritière des Kane, couchant avec la superstar Aaron Echolls, marié et père de famille. Pire, le père de son petit copain, tu imagines le scandale ? Pour le coup, ce n'est pas une jaunisse qu'aurait fait sa mère, mais une crise cardiaque !  
__- Il a abusé d'elle ! explosa Weevil._

_Veronica eut un sourire railleur._

_- Et même à supposer que ça ait été le cas, tu penses qu'elle n'était pas une victime consentante ? Elle savait qu'Aaron était violent. Logan et elle sortaient ensemble depuis des années, Weevil ! Crois-moi, elle n'était pas naïve au point d'avaler que les cicatrices dont il était couvert étaient dues à des séances de surf un peu trop agitées !_

_Elle vit son ami reculer d'un pas sous le choc et se mordit les lèvres en retenant un gémissement, réalisant qu'elle venait de révéler sous le coup de la colère ce secret que Logan protégeait si soigneusement depuis plus de vingt ans. Weevil resta figé un long moment, revoyant soudain les marques qu'il avait aperçues l'espace d'une demi-seconde sur le dos de Logan, lorsque ce dernier se débarrassait de sa combinaison de surf sur la plage, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Comme assommé, il se tourna vers sa grand-mère._

_- Tu le savais ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme._

_Elle avait servi chez les Echolls pendant plus de dix ans, il doutait qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte de rien. La vieille dame détourna les yeux._

_- Abuela ! dit sèchement Weevil._

_Elle le fixa calmement pendant quelques secondes et finit par acquiescer._

_- Oui, je le savais. Ça se passait toujours de la même façon, reconnut-elle. Monsieur Echolls envoyait son fils choisir la ceinture et Madame se calait sur le canapé pour boire. Et je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite.  
__- Et vous n'avez jamais rien dit, lâcha Veronica d'un ton accusateur.  
__- J'avais besoin de ce travail. Et Lynn Echolls était quelqu'un de bien, commenta Letti Navarro. Ni elle, ni son fils ne méritaient que tout ça se sache, leur vie familiale était déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça…_

_Alors que Weevil se taisait, Veronica sourit tristement._

_- Coucher avec Aaron était probablement le plus gros challenge de Lilly, reprit-elle calmement. Je suis même sûre que son coté… incontrôlable l'excitait. Elle savait que si ça venait à se savoir, ça foutrait deux familles en l'air, et elle s'en moquait éperdument._

_Elle secoua la tête._

_- Quelques heures avant qu'elle ne meure, elle et moi on était en train de laver des voitures et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? "J'ai un secret. Un bon". Elle avait piqué les cassettes du pool-house une heure plus tôt et elle riait comme une gamine qui vient de faire une bonne blague, continua-t-elle avec amertume. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire avec, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne les a pas récupérées parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire prendre._

_Elle regarda Weevil un instant d'un air tranquille._

_- Lilly était ma meilleure amie, Weevil, et malgré ses défauts, je l'adorais. Je l'adore encore. Je me suis battue pour elle parce que, tu as raison, quoi qu'elle ait fait, quelle qu'ait été son attitude, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais j'ai laissé tout ça me bouffer trop longtemps. Tu as envie de perdre ton temps à ressasser toutes ces vieilles histoires ? Libre à toi de le faire, mais ça ne t'apportera rien. Et continuer à détester Logan pour ça ne t'apportera rien non plus._

_Weevil la fixa un instant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je le déteste ?_

_Veronica secoua la tête._

_- D'accord. Déteste-le ou non, peu m'importe, capitula-t-elle. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne te mêles pas de ce qui se passe entre lui et moi. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?_

_Son ami finit par acquiescer et elle continua après une brève hésitation._

_- Et je voudrais que tu gardes ce que tu as entendu pour toi. Si Logan apprend que je t'en ai parlé, à toi entre tous, il ne me le pardonnera pas, dit-elle, la gorge nouée._

_Weevil se tendit, l'air offensé._

_- Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de tomber aussi bas ? Lui balancer ce genre d'histoires sordides à la figure, juste pour régler mes comptes ? dit-il, légèrement vexé._

_Veronica se détendit légèrement._

_- Non, je ne le pense pas, dit-elle avec une certaine lassitude. C'est juste… Je ne sais jamais vraiment comment vous allez réagir lorsque vous vous retrouvez face à face. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles trop loin sous le coup de la colère, c'est tout. Il y a certains sujets qui restent tabou, même après tout ce temps…_

_Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant de longues secondes. Veronica finit pas lâcher un soupir._

_- Je pars pour New York demain, le prévint-elle. Je vais essayer de mettre la main sur Krista Kingsley. Je t'appellerai en revenant.  
__- Fais attention à toi, V.  
__- Toujours…_

_Weevil la regarda quitter la maison sans un mot. Et dire que certains disaient que la vie était simple… A chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir cerné quelqu'un, c'était comme si le destin se moquait de lui en prenant un malin plaisir à lui démontrer le contraire._

_Il revit Logan Echolls entrer sur le parking de Neptune High dix ans plus tôt, garant sa X-terra dans un crissement de pneu et pénétrant dans les couloirs du lycée comme en terrain conquis, entouré de sa cour, tout en assurance, auréolé de la gloire de ses prestigieux parents. Avant de retourner s'enfermer dans ce palais qu'il appelait 'maison' et qui devait être pour lui l'équivalent de l'antichambre de l'enfer…_

_Il revit Lilly Kane entrer sur le parking de Neptune High, garant son 4x4 haut de gamme dans un crissement de pneu et pénétrant dans les couloirs du lycée comme en terrain conquis, entourée de sa cour, toute en assurance, auréolée du prestige de ses milliardaires de parents. Avant de retrouver tous les Tommy, Rico, Jason et Weevil du comté de Balboa, avant de chercher la limite de plus à franchir dans cette guerre des nerfs qui l'opposait à sa mère…_

_Il revit Veronica Mars entrer sur le parking de Neptune High, garant sa Le Baron avec discrétion et pénétrant dans les couloirs du lycée sans se faire remarquer, rejoignant le sillage de sa brillante meilleure amie et de son parfait petit copain, auréolée de cette naïveté qui faisait ricaner Weevil à l'époque. Avant de rentrer chez elle pour y retrouver une mère alcoolique, avant que ces mêmes couloirs ne deviennent une zone de guerre et de solitude, avant que le cynisme et les sarcasmes ne viennent remplacer chez elle la douceur et l'attention…_

_Veronica avait raison. On ne connaissait jamais vraiment les gens. Il était tellement plus facile de se contenter des apparences… De ne pas s'impliquer. Ils en avaient tous fait une règle de conduite par le passé, Weevil en s'obstinant à voir en Lilly la femme parfaite et en Logan un connard égocentrique, Logan en s'obstinant à se comporter comme un connard égocentrique, Veronica en décidant que mettre de la distance entre elle et le reste du monde était le meilleur moyen de se préserver… Et aujourd'hui, que restait-il de ce qu'ils avaient été au lycée ? Rien._

_Mais comment arrivait-on à mettre de coté une rancœur qui vous servait de carburant depuis plus de dix ans ? S'il y avait bien une chose que Veronica avait omis de faire, c'était de lui donner une réponse à cette question…_

* * *

New York, 2018

Lorsqu'il vit Kyle s'approcher de lui avec un air réprobateur sur le visage, Logan eut un geste exaspéré.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, lui dit-il sèchement. Tu penses pouvoir oublier Veronica pendant les deux prochaines heures ? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, là, tout de suite, c'est d'un nouveau sermon sur à quel point je suis un salop et à quel point elle est parfaite.  
- Je trouve Veronica très sympathique, dit Kyle, sur la défensive.  
- Ça, j'avais remarqué.

Kyle se raidit.

- C'est ton ex, mec, je me montre sympathique parce qu'elle est sympathique, rien de plus, le remballa sèchement son ami. Alors, j'apprécierais que tu cesses tes sous-entendus.  
- Et moi, j'apprécierais que tu gardes tes distances. Si on est clair là-dessus, alors je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu la trouves sympathique.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un long moment avant que Kyle n'acquiesce, comme une promesse tacite. Il finit par détourner les yeux pour les poser sur le cratère s'étendant à leurs pieds.

- Ça t'inspire quoi, tout ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Je pense que la personne qui a tiré aurait dû jouer au loto, dit Logan avec cynisme, appréciant le changement de conversation. Réussir à faire exploser un convoi sécurisé pile à cet endroit-là, pile à ce moment-là…

Il fit un geste à la ronde.

- … en plein milieu du Queens, en pleine heure de pointe ? continua-t-il. Combien de chance avait le tireur de trouver par hasard, dans le feu de l'action, l'endroit exact où passerait les voitures et d'où il pourrait tout faire péter en faisant un minimum de dommages collatéraux ?

Kyle lui lança un regard aigu.

- Tu penses qu'on l'a renseigné sur l'itinéraire ?

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Un coup comme celui-ci, ça se prépare, dit-il avec assurance. On parle d'un convoi sécurisé par les fédéraux, pas d'un banal fourgon cellulaire. Il y avait trop de paramètres à prendre en compte pour que tout ça n'ait pas été soigneusement orchestré.  
- On a mis en place les grandes lignes du transfert hier après-midi. Seuls les services de Berrisford et les fédéraux étaient au courant des détails, réfléchit Kyle. Si taupe il y a, elle est soit très haut placée, soit très proche de l'opération.  
- Quelle qu'elle soit, si elle existe, il faut qu'on lui mette la main dessus, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir le Procureur Berrisford debout à quelques mètres de distance. Décidément, pensa Kyle, le vieux Procureur avait le chic pour débarquer dans une conversation pile au bon moment… Il se demanda ce qu'il avait exactement entendu de leur petit échange.

- Il est hors de question de laisser Vassili continuer à mener cette ville à la baguette. Et c'est encore pire si, comme vous le suggérez, il y a une taupe dans nos services, continua le nouveau venu en jetant un coup d'œil acéré à Kyle.  
- Parce que vous êtes sûr que Vassili est derrière tout ça ? demanda Logan pour la forme.  
- Pas vous ? dit son patron avec un sourire goguenard.

Le jeune substitut acquiesça, lui concédant ce point. Kyle soupira.

- D'accord… On commence par où ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je vais dire à Blake de confier l'enquête à la criminelle de Manhattan, pas la peine que toutes les sections de la ville traitent une partie du dossier Vassili, dit Berrisford. Vous pensez que Crawford a les épaules suffisamment larges pour s'occuper de ça ?  
- Oui, lui assura Kyle.

Logan dissimula un sourire amusé, alors que Berrisford jetait un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

- Désolé, murmura l'inspecteur.  
- Oui, il a les épaules suffisamment larges pour se charger de ça, confirma Logan.  
- Bien, alors c'est réglé, trancha le Procureur. Faîtes-moi la liste des personnes qui étaient au courant de ce foutu transfert… Je veux la tête de cet informateur sur un plateau. Et je la veux pour hier.

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et Kyle secoua la tête.

- Et bien, on n'est pas couché…

Il passa une main dans les cheveux avec exaspération.

- Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce type… Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je suis incapable de porter une appréciation sur mon propre patron ?  
- Il est juste prudent. Il pense qu'il y a une taupe, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te croire sur parole quand tu fais tout pour que ce dossier atterrisse dans ton service ? demanda calmement Logan. Alors que tu étais l'un des rares flics de New York à connaître tous les détails de ce transfert ?

Kyle se raidit.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis suspect ? dit-il, les dents serrées.

Logan secoua la tête.

- Pas pour moi, le rassura-t-il. Mais à partir de maintenant, je veux que toutes les personnes qui sont au courant du contenu de ce dossier soient réduites au strict minimum et leur nom soigneusement consigné. Berrisford a raison, dénicher cette taupe doit être notre priorité au même titre que l'arrestation de Vassili.  
- Tu es conscient qu'il n'y a que 24 heures dans une journée ?

Logan grimaça.

- Je sais. Ecoute, je vais au tribunal demander au juge un mandat de perquisition pour Gustaff, maintenant que j'ai enfin un lien entre lui et Linski, dit-il en sortant de sa poche le calepin du Russe, où l'adresse de la galerie figurait en dernière page. Pendant ce temps, j'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil par ici.

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux que j'attende les conclusions de la police scientifique ?  
- Non, ils me les transmettront dès qu'ils les auront. Je voudrais que tu traînes dans le quartier. Va boire un coup au bar du coin, drague les jolies filles des alentours… Un type qui se balade avec un lance-roquette, ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu.  
- Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement du temps à tuer…

* * *

Assise en tailleur sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, Veronica regardait attentivement la vidéo-surveillance de l'aéroport. Elle faisait défiler le premier enregistrement depuis de longues minutes, mais aucune trace de Krista Kingsley et elle commençait déjà à perdre patience. Le film faisait près de quatre heures, elle allait perdre un temps fou à tout visionner…

Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir demandé à l'inspecteur Carlson de lui dire à quel moment exactement la gamine apparaissait sur la vidéo, mais lorsqu'elle avait débarqué au commissariat une heure plus tôt, elle s'était aperçue qu'un véritable branle-bas le combat avait pris possession des lieux. L'attentat du Queens avait apparemment semé la panique parmi les flics de New York. Tessa Carlson lui avait glissé dans les mains une dizaine de DVD entre deux portes avant de disparaître sous le regard meurtrier d'une femme blonde que Veronica avait mis quelques secondes à reconnaître.

Tailleur bleu sombre, talons aiguille, une vraie beauté, mais arborant une expression peu engageante… Et soudain, ça avait fait tilt. La 'Reine des glaces' de Logan. Comment Kyle l'avait-il appelée déjà ? Donna Roberts. Cette dernière s'était approchée de Veronica d'un pas pressé, comme si la jeune détective était un imprévu indésirable dans l'emploi du temps bien huilé de son après-midi.

- Mademoiselle Mars… Que faites-vous encore ici ? Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a sur ces CD ? lui avait-t-elle demandé d'une voix légèrement méprisante.  
- Juste quelques vidéos que le substitut Echolls devait me rendre, avait biaisé Veronica. Apparemment, il est indisponible, alors il a demandé à l'inspecteur Carlson de s'en charger.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Maître Echolls, mais il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de travailler main dans la main avec les privés, bien au contraire…

Veronica n'avait pu dissimuler un mouvement de surprise.

- Et oui, je me suis renseignée sur vous, Mademoiselle Mars, avait dit le substitut avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Je sais que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à fourrer votre nez là où il ne faut pas. Si j'étais vous, je me mêlerais de vos affaires et j'éviterais de trop traîner dans le coin. Les flics locaux n'aiment pas trop les fouines dans votre genre.  
- Vraiment ? avait calmement dit Veronica. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.  
- A moins que votre but en venant ici ne soit de faire encore un peu plus de publicité à Logan Echolls en ramenant l'affaire Kane sur le tapis…, avait enchaîné la femme en lui lançant un drôle de regard, un de ces regards que la jeune détective ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle avait serré les poings si forts que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Maudits soient les gens et leur curiosité mal placée. Elle avait toujours été sidérée de voir à quel point les histoires sordides impliquant les riches et les puissants faisaient s'emballer l'imagination collective. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment Logan faisait pour supporter cette curiosité malsaine et systématique dont il faisait l'objet – mais il était né dans ce cirque après tout, c'était triste à dire, mais c'était la normalité pour lui.

Personnellement, elle bénissait son père de l'avoir protégée de l'inquisition de la presse dès le début de l'affaire Kane/Echolls. De cette façon, un nombre relativement peu élevé de personnes rapprochait son nom de ce dossier. Un nombre peu élevé dont faisait hélas partie les membres des services judiciaires – dont Donna Roberts qui, malgré son statut de substitut du Procureur, n'était visiblement pas différente des autres question ragots et commérages…

- Logan n'a pas besoin de moi pour faire parler de lui, rassurez-vous, ses états de service se suffisent amplement à eux-mêmes, l'avait sèchement remballée Veronica. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il a même pas mal de longueurs d'avance sur vous dans ce domaine…

Et alors que la blonde s'étouffait de rage, la jeune détective l'avait plantée là, pressée de rejoindre son hôtel. Elle avait glissé le premier DVD dans le lecteur de son ordinateur d'un geste rageur, sa petite marche dans le froid n'ayant pas totalement réussi à faire retomber sa colère. Entre la proximité de Logan et la mort de Daniel… Sa petite discussion avec l'autre garce était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle aurait eu besoin pour améliorer sa journée. Sans compter qu'elle en était déjà à une heure de film et toujours pas de trace de Krista.

Huit DVD de quatre heures chacun… A ce rythme, elle n'en aurait peut-être pas pour la semaine, mais pour suffisamment longtemps pour perdre patience. Elle hésita une seconde et fit passer l'enregistrement en avance rapide. Elle se pencha vers l'écran de l'ordinateur pour regarder plus attentivement l'image. Trois heures, trois DVD et une migraine plus tard, toujours rien. Elle retira le DVD du lecteur et inséra le suivant avec un soupir. Et quelques minutes plus tard…

Elle repéra Krista Kingsley alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les portes du terminal dans lequel Kyle, Logan et elle avaient débarqué quelques heures plus tôt. Après avoir mis la vidéo sur pause, elle nota l'heure à laquelle la jeune femme était passée devant la caméra et fouilla dans la pile de disques. Heureusement, la personne qui avait récupéré les enregistrements les avaient séparés en deux séries – les vidéos prises à l'intérieur et les vidéos prises à l'extérieur du terminal – et soigneusement étiquetés. Elle récupéra le DVD contenant l'enregistrement extérieur correspondant à l'heure qu'elle cherchait et l'inséra à son tour dans le lecteur.

Elle fit défiler la vidéo jusqu'à 11 heures 48 et elle était là. Veronica regarda l'adolescente se faufiler par les portes du terminal et sembler hésiter sur la route à emprunter, avant de prendre place dans la file d'attente des taxis. Bingo. Elle fit à nouveau défiler l'enregistrement jusqu'à ce que Krista monte dans un de ces fameux véhicules jaunes si populaires dans la Grosse Pomme. Veronica zooma sur la plaque d'immatriculation du taxi.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle claqua la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et dévala les marches de l'escalier conduisant au hall d'entrée, trop impatiente pour attendre l'ascenseur. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'engouffrait elle-même dans un autre de ces taxis, demandant au conducteur de la déposer au siège de la société qui l'employait. Enfin, elle avançait. Il était déjà 18 heures, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait encore quelqu'un sur place qui pourrait la renseigner. C'était bien connu après tout, les taxis new-yorkais ne dormaient jamais…

* * *

Il était 18 heures et Logan était assis dans le bureau du Capitaine Crawford, la tête renversée contre le dossier du fauteuil qui trônait derrière la table de travail, essayant de souffler deux minutes et de calculer dans sa tête à quel moment il allait pouvoir officiellement décréter la fin de cette journée de dingue. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à essayer de calmer la presse qui hurlait à la censure après que ses services aient exigé la remise de toutes les pellicules et vidéos relatives au lieu du crime et préférait ne pas penser à ce qui allait atterrir en gros titres demain.

Puis, il avait couru au tribunal pour obtenir le mandat de perquisition pour la galerie Gustaff avant que la nouvelle du meurtre de Linski ne se répande et que le propriétaire n'ait le temps de déménager ou de faire disparaître ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire déménager ou de faire disparaître. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant mis à part le contenu de l'ordinateur dont le disque dur était parti en express au laboratoire pour décryptage. Logan en connaissait déjà le contenu – merci Veronica – mais se retrouvait dans l'obligation d'attendre le rapport officiel.

Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il comprenait pourquoi la jeune détective préférait utiliser des méthodes de travail non conventionnelles, cela permettait de gagner tellement de temps… Même s'il maintenait que, la majorité du temps, le suivi des procédures était une bonne chose. Il eut un rictus sarcastique. Seigneur, quand était-il devenu aussi rigide et coincé ? Entendre Veronica lui dire que le nouveau rôle de Monsieur Je-sais-tout qu'il avait endossé ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement l'avait vexé au plus haut point.

Mais n'avait-elle pas un peu raison au fond ? Il avait retourné sa veste à l'extrême, passant du statut d'irresponsable je-m'en-foutiste à celui de Monsieur Respectabilité. Etrangement, cette vie bien structurée lui plaisait, parce que c'était en se fixant ces limites qu'il n'avait pas eues pendant si longtemps qu'il avait enfin réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie chaotique. Qu'y avait-il de mal à apprécier ça ? Ça ne l'empêchait pas de mener en dehors du boulot la même vie que n'importe quel homme de trente ans. Il sortait, il faisait des rencontres, il faisait la fête – il faut dire que Kyle était une sacrée locomotive pour ça – alors quoi ?

Etait-ce vraiment l'image qu'il projetait aujourd'hui ? Celle d'un type sérieux et terne ? Bon sang, ça foutait son moral en l'air plus sûrement que l'idée de savoir son témoin vedette transformé en puzzle miniature au beau milieu du Queens. Réalisant le cours surréaliste que prenaient ses pensées, il secoua la tête et grimaça lorsque sa migraine se rappela à lui avec une vigueur toute nouvelle… Il posa le front contre le bureau, espérant que la fraîcheur du bois le soulagerait un peu.

- Il y a une salle de repos au bout du couloir, dit soudain une voix inquiète.

Logan sursauta et releva la tête pour voir le Capitaine Crawford debout sur le seuil de la pièce. Il sourit.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, j'ai juste une grosse migraine, le détrompa le jeune substitut. Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Le policier eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha pour fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Logan se leva pour lui laisser la place et alla s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Le lieu de l'accident est déblayé, l'informa Crawford en remplissant un verre d'eau à la fontaine qui trônait dans un coin de son bureau. La voirie est déjà sur place pour s'occuper de réparer les dégâts de la chaussée et j'ai laissé des hommes dans le quartier pour rassurer la population du coin. Je vous tiendrais informé en cas de problème.

Logan saisit le verre d'eau et le cachet d'aspirine qu'il lui tendait avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci.  
- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? demanda une nouvelle fois Crawford.  
- Oui, le rassura Logan. Je serais juste ravi quand je pourrais rentrer chez moi et dormir un peu, c'est tout. La journée a été longue…  
- Comment s'est passée la perquisition ?

Le jeune substitut haussa les épaules.

- La galerie d'art est juste une galerie d'art. Pas d'armes, pas de drogue, pas de prostituées russes cachées dans des caisses marquées 'Fragile, à manipuler avec précaution', railla-t-il. Pour le moment, rien d'intéressant.  
- Pour le moment ? Ça n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre… Ou de vous décevoir d'ailleurs, s'étonna Crawford.

Logan sourit.

- C'est le contenu du disque dur qui m'intéresse, avoua-t-il. Parce que là, on passe de l'inintéressant au passionnant. Le labo est encore train de travailler dessus.

Le policier fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, comment savez-vous que… La détective Mars, comprit-il soudain. Elle vous a dit ce qu'il y avait dessus, c'est ça ?

Logan acquiesça et allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

- Inspecteur Vaughan… Entrez, dit son patron.  
- J'ai fait un petit tour dans le Queens, comme on me l'a demandé, commença Kyle en refermant la porte derrière lui, et j'ai appris deux/trois trucs très intéressant.

Le capitaine Crawford se cala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

- Personne ne parlera, ils sont bien trop terrorisés pour ça, continua l'inspecteur.  
- Et c'est ça que tu trouves intéressant ? dit Logan d'un ton las.  
- Patience… J'ai fait quelques bars, dragué quelques jolies filles comme on me l'a aimablement suggéré…  
- Tout le monde ici apprécie ton dévouement à sa juste valeur, railla Logan, alors que le capitaine dissimulait un sourire.  
- J'espère bien. Et donc, les gens du quartier ne parleront pas, ils connaissent la règle d'or dans ce genre de situation – on se tait et on n'a pas de problème. Mais…

Il tira de la poche de sa veste une feuille de papier qu'il déplia pour l'étaler sur le bureau.

- "Le jazz en fête" ? lut Crawford sans comprendre.  
- C'est l'église St Francis qui a organisé ça, à moins de deux blocs du lieu de l'explosion, expliqua Kyle. Vu que le jazz, c'est pas trop le genre du Queens, ces tracts ont été distribués un peu partout pour rameuter du monde. Du coup, pas mal de touristes étaient dans le quartier, ce matin. Et pour eux, cette explosion était l'événement de la journée…  
- Tu en as tiré quelque chose ? demanda Logan.

Kyle sourit.

- Peut-être. Rien nous permettant de procéder à une arrestation, précisa-t-il rapidement à regret, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont dit la même chose – ils ont vu un type habillé de noir grimper à l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble voisin de l'église, avec ce qui ressemblait à un télescope sur le dos.  
- Le lance-roquette ?

Kyle acquiesça.

- Je suis monté sur le toit de l'immeuble et le type ne s'est même pas donné la peine de le redescendre, il l'a laissé sur place, confirma-t-il. J'ai prévenu la scientifique qui est en train de ratisser les lieux, mais je doute qu'on en tire quelque chose. Le numéro de série de l'arme a été limé et, si le tireur l'a laissée là, c'est qu'il savait qu'on n'y trouverait pas d'empreintes.  
- Mais donc, on est sûr qu'il a tiré de là ? demanda Logan.

Kyle acquiesça.

- Certain. Résidus de poudre et vue plongeante sur les lieux, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit. Et il y a autre chose…

Logan haussa un sourcil railleur.

- Je sais, dit son ami avec un sourire moqueur, je ne suis pas assez payé pour ce boulot… Bref, j'ai parlé à un gosse qui a vu notre homme de près. Il n'a rien pu me dire d'intéressant – race blanche, la trentaine bien sonnée, taille moyenne, poids moyen – à un détail près… Il a quatre doigts seulement à la main gauche.

Logan vit le Capitaine Crawford sursauter et s'appuyer sur son bureau.

- Quatre doigts, vraiment ? Il a vu quel doigt manquait ? demanda-t-il.  
- Le petit doigt.  
- Ça vous dit quelque chose ? intervint Logan.  
- Peut-être.

Il déverrouilla l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en tira un dossier qu'il tendit au jeune substitut.

- Voici le rapport concernant le meurtre de notre ami le comptable, Randall. Je l'ai reçu hier, je voulais vous voir pour en parler, justement. Regardez ce qu'il y a d'inscrit dans le compte-rendu du témoignage de l'une des voisines, Abigail Daner. Page 17.  
- Thompson a apprécié sa petite visite à la morgue ? demanda calmement Logan en prenant le dossier, faisant référence à l'agent qui l'avait tellement énervé la semaine précédente.  
- A un point que vous n'imaginez même pas. Je suis sûr qu'il ne définira plus jamais le mot 'désinvolture' de la même façon, dit Crawford avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.  
- Tant mieux.

Logan feuilleta rapidement la liasse de feuille jusqu'à arriver à la page qui l'intéressait. Il fronça les sourcils.

- La voiture a roulé sur ma pelouse… fou du volant…, marmonna-t-il en parcourant rapidement le témognage des yeux.  
- Une petite vieille qui rentrait chez elle après avoir promené son chien…, expliqua rapidement Crawford à l'attention de Kyle.  
- … conduisait d'une seule main… quatre doigts.

Logan releva la tête et soupira.

- Et bien, au moins maintenant, on sait qu'il y a bien un lien entre les deux meurtres…  
- Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Kyle.  
- Il y a autre chose d'intéressant dans ce rapport ? demanda Logan au capitaine.

Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Pas vraiment, juste les constats habituels. Calibre des balles, angles de tir, les classiques. D'après les premières constatations, la femme et les gosses ont été abattus au moment du dîner, puis ils sont remontés en voiture pour attendre Randall et l'ont mitraillé au moment où il descendait de la sienne, avant de s'éloigner sur les chapeaux de roue. Pas de cheveux, pas d'empreintes. Du boulot de pro.  
- Pas de viol ? demanda Logan.  
- Non.  
- Au moins une bonne nouvelle…

Logan récupéra son manteau et glissa le dossier dans sa sacoche.

- Je lirai ça plus attentivement chez moi, dit-il. Et souvenez-vous, moins de personnes seront au courant de la progression de cette enquête…  
- Ne vous en fates pas, le rassura Crawford, Berrisford m'a déjà fait la leçon. Et vous aurez la liste des personnes au courant du transfert sur votre bureau dès demain matin, l'inspecteur Carlson travaille déjà dessus.  
- Vous pensez qu'elle est clean ? demanda calmement le jeune substitut.

Kyle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ma coéquipière, Logan, fit-il remarquer.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors tu as confiance en moi et pas en elle ?  
- Je te connais depuis dix ans et tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis, ce qui n'est pas son cas.  
- Moi, je lui fais confiance, s'obstina l'inspecteur.  
- Bien, capitula son ami. Mais garde l'œil ouvert quand même.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand le capitaine Crawford lui posa une dernière question.

- Vous savez s'il va y avoir une cérémonie pour l'agent Todd ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il y en a toujours une, répondit calmement Logan. Mais je ne sais pas quand, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Il s'en alla et le silence retomba sur le bureau.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soupçonne quelqu'un de mon service d'être un ripou, finit par dire Crawford avec une grimace de contrariété.  
- Il a toutes les raisons de se montrer paranoïaque. En l'espace d'une semaine, on a perdu deux témoins à charge potentiels, témoins placés sous la protection du FBI de surcroît… N'importe qui se poserait des questions.  
- Et bien, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ait tort, parce que si je mets la main sur cette taupe le premier, ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir…

Kyle sourit.

- C'est une façon très… primitive de régler ses comptes, Capitaine, fit-il remarquer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Un flic ripou dans un service et c'est toute la crédibilité de ses collègues et tout leur travail qui est soumis à la critique. Un officier qui trahit la plaque qu'il porte ne mérite pas d'être traité de façon civilisée, commenta sèchement Crawford. Rentrez chez vous et dormez, j'ai besoin de vous opérationnel demain.  
- Bien, Monsieur.

Il quitta le building et regagna son appartement en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être dû devenir détective privé, lui aussi. Au moins, il aurait eu la satisfaction de passer plus de temps à s'occuper des vivants que des morts…

**TBC…**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

New York, 2018

Veronica descendit de son taxi et remonta le col de sa veste en maudissant cette ville. Comment Logan avait réussi à s'habituer aux températures de la côte est après vingt ans de chaleur californienne resterait à jamais un mystère pour elle… Elle vérifia machinalement qu'elle se trouvait bien à l'adresse qu'elle avait indiquée au chauffeur avant de sourire.

Sûr. Elle avait demandé au chauffeur de la conduire au central téléphonique de la compagnie de taxi pour laquelle il travaillait et il se serait trompé d'adresse… Elle secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Parfois, ses réflexes de paranoïaque lui faisaient pousser le bouchon un peu loin. Elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble et une bouffée de chaleur lui sauta au visage. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction et, après avoir poliment montré sa plaque, demanda à la réceptionniste si elle pouvait rencontrer le directeur.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle faisait face à un homme d'âge moyen qui la regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, visiblement peu convaincu d'être face à une 'vraie' détective.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, détective Mars ? lui demanda-t-il avec une ironie à peine masquée.  
- J'enquête sur une fugue et je sais que la jeune femme que je recherche a pris un de vos taxis il y a une dizaine de jours. J'aurais besoin de savoir où le chauffeur l'a déposée.

Le sourire du directeur disparut.

- Avez-vous la plus petite idée du nombre de courses que les taxis new-yorkais effectuent chaque jour ? lui fit remarquer l'homme avec une condescendance qui donna à Veronica envie de le gifler. Il y a plus d'un millier de taxi rien qu'à Manhattan et vous voulez que je vous donne une adresse comme ça, sans plus de renseignements ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Veronica se retint de répliquer vertement et prit une profonde inspiration.

- La jeune femme que je recherche est arrivée à l'aéroport JFK le dimanche 11 janvier. Et le taxi a assuré la prise en charge à 12h15. Immatriculation BD-436-43, conduit par un dénommé Luan Pei, 34 ans, marié, deux enfants. Assez précis pour vous ? conclut-elle.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils.

- Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ? dit-il sèchement.  
- J'ai mes sources. Et quelques contacts dans la police et au Bureau du Procureur, ça aide, railla Veronica.

L'homme sembla la considérer avec une attention toute nouvelle et hésita un instant.

- Patientez un instant.

Il décrocha son téléphone et échangea trois phrases avec un interlocuteur invisible avant de raccrocher.

- Vous avez de la chance, lui dit-il, soudain plus aimable. La personne qui peut vous renseigner allait partir. Descendez d'un étage et demandez Madame Bergsen. Elle pourra probablement vous aider.  
- Merci.

Elle quitta le bureau sans se retourner et, quelques minutes plus tard, discutait avec la responsable des registres.

- Quelle est la référence du taxi ? demanda Madame Bergsen avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix, visiblement pressée de régler cette histoire.

Comme Veronica la comprenait… Il était presque 19 heures, il faisait froid, il faisait nuit et elle-même n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer à l'hôtel et se faire couler un bain brûlant avant de se glisser sous la couette pour oublier au plus vite cette journée cauchemardesque. Ça lui apprendrait à souhaiter un peu d'action. Au lieu d'enquêter sur une banale affaire de fugue, elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une affaire mafia russe et de meurtres. Sans parler des ex-petits amis exaspérants au possible et des anciens collègues qui se retrouvaient à morgue…

Elle tendit à la femme le papier sur lequel elle avait rapidement inscrit les références du chauffeur et la date et l'heure à laquelle Krista était monté dans son taxi, tout en bénissant l'obligation légale qu'avaient les compagnies de taxi de conserver le registre des courses pendant un mois. La femme pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur et lui répondit en moins de deux minutes.

- Taxi numéro 567GH7778, lut-elle sur son écran, griffonnant au fur et à mesure les renseignements sur un bloc note à portée de main. Prise en charge du client à l'aéroport JFK à 12h17. Adresse de référence : angle de la 5ème avenue et de la 42ème rue. Décharge du client à 12h56. Prix de la course : 43,75 dollars.

Veronica fronça les sourcils.

- En plein centre-ville, se dit-elle pour elle-même. Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il y a à cet endroit par hasard ?  
- Tous les New-yorkais le savent. C'est l'adresse de la Bibliothèque publique de New York, l'informa poliment la femme.

La jeune détective se pencha vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, perplexe. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce que l'adresse corresponde à un hôtel, mais là…

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne adresse ?  
- Certaine. Toutes les courses sont enregistrées par ordinateur à l'aide du GPS de chacun de nos véhicules. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, dit sèchement l'employée, vexée qu'on puisse la soupçonner de s'être trompée.

Veronica eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle calmement. C'est juste que j'enquête sur une fugue, voyez-vous, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que la jeune femme que je recherche aurait eu de si urgent à faire dans une bibliothèque…

La femme sembla s'adoucir un peu.

- La NYPL est la deuxième plus grande bibliothèque de recherche des Etats-Unis. Peut-être que votre fugueuse avait quelque chose à y trouver.

Veronica sembla considérer la question pendant quelques secondes.

- Oui, peut-être bien, finit-elle par murmurer, songeuse.

L'employée déchira la page supérieure de son bloc-notes et la lui tendit.

- J'espère que vous la retrouverez, lui dit-elle simplement.  
- Merci.

Veronica quitta l'immeuble et, une fois sur le trottoir, hésita sur la marche à suivre. Son corps fatigué lui criait de rentrer se coucher, mais sa conscience l'exhortait à avancer le plus loin possible. Dix jours. Krita Kingsley avait disparu depuis dix jours déjà, autant dire une éternité… Elle se passa une main lasse sur la nuque et regarda autour d'elle, essayant de repérer un taxi, alors que le flot des New-yorkais pressés de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail se bousculait autour d'elle.

Elle siffla alors qu'une masse jaune passait devant elle et le véhicule pila. Elle s'engouffra dans la taxi au moment où une floppée d'insultes atteignait ses oreilles. Elle donna l'adresse que lui avait indiqué l'employée du centre téléphonique au chauffeur, tournant distraitement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Elle repéra un homme en blouson de cuir en train se faire copieusement injurier par un passant qu'il avait visiblement bousculé en sortant d'un immeuble et sourit, se rappelant avec une nostalgie soudaine du légendaire flegme des Californiens. S'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'était que cette ville ne lui manquerait pas quand elle en partirait…

Alors que le chauffeur démarrait, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Vous savez si la bibliothèque sera encore ouverte à cette heure-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle par acquis de conscience.  
- Vous êtes à New York, ma petite dame, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire. La ville qui ne dort jamais…

Elle renversa la tête contre le dossier de la banquette et ferma les yeux.

_New York n'est pas la seule, malheureusement…_

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la bibliothèque un quart d'heure, elle sentit le découragement l'envahir en découvrant les dizaines – centaines ? – d'ordinateurs qui occupaient le centre de la pièce principale. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'accueil et présenta la photo de Krista Kingsley à l'une des bibliothécaires, se préparant mentalement au sourire ironique qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. La deuxième bibliothèque des Etats-Unis, tu parles… Il s'agissait juste de se souvenir d'une adolescente blonde parmi des milliers d'autres, qui était venue il y a plus d'une semaine de ça faire des recherches comme des milliers d'autres. Facile.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Veronica était assise sur les marches du bâtiment, découragée.

_Réfléchis, Veronica… Krista Kingsley en connaissait moins sur son père en débarquant à New York que toi à cet instant précis. Tout ce qu'elle sait, elle l'a appris par Linski sur Internet…_

Saisie d'une illumination, elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Mac.

Et alors qu'elle échangeait quelques mots rapides avec sa meilleure amie, la vision furtive d'un homme en blouson de cuir sur le trottoir d'en face la fit grimacer. Apparemment, les choses se compliquaient. Restait juste à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de ce nouveau développement…

* * *

Le lendemain matin…

Kyle recracha sa gorgée de café devenu froid dans le gobelet qu'il tenait à la main avec une grimace de dégoût. Voilà ce qui se passait quand on se faisait alpaguer par un Procureur en colère à la porte du commissariat… Il se promit de donner une leçon à Logan sur l'art et la manière de repousser les blondes entreprenantes sans se les mettre à dos, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver dans le futur avec une nouvelle Donna Roberts sur les bras.

Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Logan faisait le difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa collègue. Blonde, sacrément jolie, intelligente, lui-même se serait montré moins regardant. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il avait assisté en direct à la parade amoureuse Mars-Echolls, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son ami estimait qu'il y avait blonde et blonde. Donna Roberts devenait sacrément fadasse comparée à la répartie acerbe de la jolie Veronica. Il fit une nouvelle grimace.

_Note personnelle – 1) perdre cette mauvaise habitude de se référer à Veronica Mars en employant les termes "jolie", "attirante" ou autres adjectifs du même acabit sous peine de se voir arracher les yeux par un certain Procureur, 2) demander au dit Procureur de tenir la Reine des Glaces au courant de l'avancée des enquêtes relevant de sa juridiction, histoire de ne pas gaspiller mon café un matin sur deux lorsqu'elle me passe un savon d'une longueur interminable._

Le journal du jour sous le bras, il se fraya un chemin à travers la salle principale du commissariat avec l'impression de remonter la 5ème avenue en période de soldes, se réjouissant de disposer d'un bureau pour lui seul. La moitié de la population new-yorkaise devait s'être donnée rendez-vous ici pour s'assurer que ce que l'explosion de la veille n'était pas un nouveau 11 septembre. Kyle eut un sourire sarcastique. Les habitants de Manhattan considéraient le Queens comme le bidonville de New York ou pas loin, préférant oublier jusqu'à son existence, mais ils devenaient soudain très concernés lorsque ce qui s'y passait était susceptible de menacer leur petite existence de privilégiés. Hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens…

Il poussa la porte de son bureau et s'arrêta net en réalisant que son fauteuil était déjà occupé.

- Veronica, salua-t-il l'intruse d'un signe de tête.  
- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous commencez à bosser, vous, les flics de New York ? Et moi qui croyait que la flemmardise aiguë était un virus typiquement neptunien…  
- Bonjour à toi aussi. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?  
- J'aurai besoin d'un service, dit-elle en se levant pour lui laisser la place. Et je me disais que ce serait aussi simple de m'adresser à un New-Yorkais pur souche, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.

Manque de bol pour elle, Kyle avait déjà eu sa dose de jolies blondes pour la matinée.

- Je suis du New Jersey, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
- Oh… Peu importe, tu connais bien New York, non ?  
- Ça dépend du service que tu veux que je te rende… Parce que le dernier en date m'a valu de me faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles par Logan – qui est quand même mon supérieur, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
- Techniquement, il n'est que ton référent.

Désespérant d'avoir le dernier mot – et faisant taire la voix de Logan qui claironnait un "je t'avais prévenu" dans un coin de sa tête – le jeune inspecteur soupira. Il plia soigneusement le journal qu'il tenait à la main avant de le fourrer dans sa corbeille à papier d'un geste rageur, versant par-dessus son reste de café froid avec une satisfaction perverse. Veronica le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé.

- J'en déduis que tu as lu les gros titres…, dit-elle.  
- Et je ne suis pas le seul, acquiesça Kyle.  
- Logan ?  
- Yep.  
- Et bien, j'imagine que ça va améliorer son humeur…, railla la jeune détective. Il est dans le coin ?  
- Non, il voulait faire un dernier tour chez Gustaff, avant que le propriétaire ne réintègre les lieux. Il est encore sur place.

Veronica retint un soupir de soulagement alors que son regard se posait à nouveau sur le journal dans la poubelle. _"Nouvelle politique au bureau du Procureur : censure et lance-roquette", "Big Bang à New York : la mafia prend le pouvoir dans nos rues", "En débarquant d'Hollywood, le Procureur Echolls a ramené le Parrain dans le Queens"… _La presse s'était lâchée et le mot d'ordre semblait être 'pas de quartier'. De fait, Veronica se réjouissait de ne pas se trouver face à Logan à cet instant précis, sachant à quel point le jeune homme pouvait se montrer caractériel quand il était contrarié.

- Alors, reprit Kyle, c'est quoi, ce service que tu veux que je te rende ?  
- Rien de bien méchant, le rassura la jeune détective, sortant de sa poche la photo représentant Helena Volkova et Petra Linski. Sur la photo que Linski a envoyé à Krista pour l'attirer ici, il y a une inscription sur un néon à l'arrière-plan – Little R.

Kyle plissa les yeux en essayant de déchiffrer le nom par lui-même.

- Little R ? Tu es devin en plus d'être détective ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse 'voir' quoi que soit sur cette photo, même avec une loupe…  
- Une amie à moi se débrouille pas trop mal en informatique, elle a un peu bidouillé l'image…  
- La fameuse Mac ?

Veronica acquiesça.

- Ça doit être chouette, de connaître autant de monde prêt à vous rendre des services… Je devrais essayer, moi aussi, ça me permettrait de partir en vacances plus souvent, railla Kyle. Donc, le Little R, hein ?  
- Oui, confirma la jeune femme. Je suppose que c'est le nom d'un bar ou d'une boite, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans l'annuaire, donc je suppose qu'il est fermé depuis un bail. Je pourrais trouver le renseignement moi-même en cherchant un peu, mais ça va me prendre trop de temps et j'en ai déjà perdu suffisamment.  
- En quoi ce bar peut-il t'aider ? demanda l'inspecteur, perplexe.

Veronica haussa les épaules.

- J'ai épluché toutes les conversations Internet de Krista avec Linski, il a toujours pris soin de ne lui donner aucune information utilisable, à l'exception de cette photo. Si la gamine veut retrouver ses parents, je suppose qu'elle a dû commencer par là, elle aussi.  
- Ok, laisse-moi voir ça…

Kyle se tourna vers son ordinateur et ouvrit la base de données de la police. Il entra le nom du bar et attendit une réponse du moteur de recherche. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'ai, mais il y a un petit problème…, dit-il.

Veronica se pencha en avant, essayant de voir ce qui était inscrit sur l'écran.

- Quel genre de problème ?  
- Les données qui se rapportent à se dossier sont dans un fichier verrouillé. Il faut s'adresser au référent pour y avoir accès, lui expliqua Kyle. Référent qui est…

Il pianota sur son clavier avant de se tourner vers elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Qui ? demanda la jeune détective.

Le sourire de Kyle s'accentua et Veronica retint un geste de contrariété. Et merde. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû relire le chapitre _'Comment gérer Logan Echolls quand il est d'une humeur de chien'_ du manuel avant de quitter l'hôtel, tout compte fait…

* * *

- Non.  
- Logan…  
- N'insiste pas, Veronica, c'est non, répéta patiemment Logan. Si j'ai demandé que ce dossier soit verrouillé, c'est pour une bonne raison. A savoir que je veux pouvoir contrôler les personnes qui y accèdent. Tu n'es pas flic, tu n'es plus agent fédéral…  
- Je suis un ex-agent fédéral, et une détective privée qui a largement fait ses preuves, de surcroît, le coupa-t-elle. Si c'est une façon pour toi de me punir pour l'histoire de l'émetteur sous la voiture…  
- Bordel, Veronica !

Logan se leva de son fauteuil et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, exaspéré. La jeune femme le regarda déambuler avec une sorte de fascination involontaire. On aurait dit un fauve en cage, tout en grâce et en colère contenu. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui explique comment il était parvenu à devenir aussi maître de ses émotions, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à exploser et à foncer tête baissée à la moindre contrariété… Le mur du salon de son ancien appartement s'en souvenait encore.

Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'il était en train de lui parler et s'arracha avec effort à sa contemplation.

- … juste pour le plaisir de te mettre au placard ? Arrête, Veronica. Je sais que tu es efficace, le problème n'a jamais été là. Le problème, c'est que tu ne suis jamais les règles du jeu, et je reconnais que, la plupart du temps, ça te réussit plutôt bien…

Il arrêta ses va-et-vient pour la regarder.

- La plupart du temps, répéta-t-il. Mais il y a certaines circonstances où l'adversaire qu'on a en face de soi fait qu'il faut marcher sur des œufs, et c'est le cas ici.  
- Je sais.

Il soupira.

- Ecoute, Veronica, je sue sur cette affaire depuis des mois et tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui rêvent de me voir me planter. Même au bureau du Procureur, soupira-t-il. Il est hors de question que ça arrive, et là, je ne te parle pas de l'effet que ça aurait sur mon égo… Il s'agit d'une pourriture qu'il est hors de question de laisser s'en tirer.  
- Je sais.  
- Vraiment ? dit-il en la fixant d'un regard tranquille.

Veronica eut un geste d'exaspération et lui tourna nerveusement le dos. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il avait ce regard là. C'était le regard qu'il avait eu à la fac, lorsqu'il l'avait quittée "pour son bien", le regard qu'il avait eu dans le couloir du Neptune Grand il y a quelques jours… Ce regard qui l'énervait parce que, dans ces moments là, malgré tous ses efforts, elle se retrouvait incapable de dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

Or, s'il avait bien une chose qui l'énervait prodigieusement, c'était ne pas savoir ce que Logan Echolls avait dans la tête. Ne plus pouvoir anticiper ses réactions. En tant que maniaque du contrôle, c'était inacceptable. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait laissé tomber son attitude arrogante et provocatrice pour arborer ce regard là, ça s'était fini de façon désastreuse – genre rupture, leçon de morale ou fin de non recevoir…

Le problème étant que, depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne quittait plus ce regard-là. Ce qui était plutôt… perturbant.

- Vraiment, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de foutre en l'air ton enquête, quoi que tu en penses… Je veux juste retrouver cette fille et je sais que tu peux m'aider.

Et voilà, ça y était. Cette petite inclinaison de la tête typiquement marsienne. Celle qui annonçait un paquebot d'emmerdes. Il sut à cet instant qu'il allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Que Veronica Mars soit maudite.

Juste parce qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Juste parce que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle admettait avoir besoin de lui. S'il y avait bien une faille que Logan se reconnaissait à lui-même, c'était cet éternel besoin de reconnaissance. Celle de son père qui l'avait toujours considéré comme un raté. Celle de sa mère, qui l'aimait trop, mais qui l'aimait tellement mal… Et celle de Veronica, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore et toujours.

Il soupira.

- Quel nom, ce bar ?

Veronica sourit et regarda le bout de papier sur lequel Kyle avait griffonné quelques mots.

- Le numéro du dossier, c'est le…  
- Juste le nom, Veronica, la coupa-t-il. Je connais le contenu de ces dossiers par cœur.  
- Le Little R.

Logan fronça les sourcils et retourna se caler dans son fauteuil, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le bureau à coté de lui.

- C'est le premier bar que Vassili a ouvert en arrivant à New York, en plein cœur de ce que les flics appellent Little Russia. D'où le Little R, je suppose.  
- C'est le même genre de quartier que Chinatown ?  
- Pas vraiment. Il n'y a jamais eu de véritable quartier russe à New York, la communauté est éparpillée dans toute la ville. Mais il y a vingt ans, ils étaient tous plus ou moins regroupés à Brooklyn. Quelques pâtés de maisons qu'ils ont désertés depuis, mais le nom est resté, surtout dans la 'vieille garde' de la police…  
- Le bar y est toujours ?

Logan secoua la tête.

- Non. Après l'assassinat de Petra Linski, le FBI était assez remonté contre le clan Vassili et le Procureur de l'époque lui a mis la pression. Ils ont multiplié les perquisitions pour trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Vassili est un petit malin – encore que je ne sois pas sûr que faire descendre la femme de son bras droit ait été sa meilleure décision – et il s'est arrangé pour qu'ils ne trouvent rien, mais il a préféré lever le camp. Et immigrer vers le Queens.

Logan s'arrêta un instant, essayant de sélectionner les informations qu'il jugeait nécessaire de lui transmettre. Une question le tira de ses réflexions.

- Ça te rend dingue, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Veronica.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Savoir où il vit, ce qu'il fait, tout savoir sur ce type et ne pas avoir la possibilité de le coincer…

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Ça viendra, lui assura-t-il. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il finira par se planter… Et ce jour-là, je l'attendrai de pied ferme.

Il remarqua qu'elle le fixait d'un air songeur. Elle sembla se secouer intérieurement et se redressa, faisant le tour du bureau.

- Ok, je vais aller faire un tour là-bas… Si Krista a retrouvé l'adresse de ce bar, c'est là qu'elle a dû se rendre en premier. S'il n'appartient plus à Vassili, de toute façon, je ne risque rien, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle le vit hésiter un instant, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Il sembla se raviser.

- Méfie-toi quand même. Vassili a toujours des contacts là-bas. Il en a partout, mais là-bas, c'est… chez lui. Je sais que ma nouvelle personnalité dirigiste t'énerve, mais essaye de faire ce que je te dis, pour une fois. Ne te fais pas remarquer.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais attirer l'attention…, s'étonna Veronica.

Logan sembla hésiter à nouveau.

- Nous pensons… Nous pensons qu'il y a eu des fuites. Vassili ne pouvait pas savoir où passerait le convoi de Linski à moins d'avoir un contact à l'intérieur. Et un contact très proche de toute l'opération, ajouta-t-il, le visage sombre. S'ils savaient pour Linski, ils savent qu'on l'a chopé à Neptune et ils savent probablement pourquoi il y était.

Veronica se rembrunit.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Vassili sait probablement pour sa femme. Et donc pour sa fille.

Logan acquiesça.

- Désolé. Est-ce que… Tu n'aurais rien remarqué de particuliers, ces derniers jours ? Des gens un peu trop curieux ou qui t'auraient posé un peu trop de questions ?  
- Logan…

La jeune femme s'arrêta et hésita un instant. Elle envisagea un instant de lui parler de ce type en blouson de cuir qui la suivait. De ce type qui était toujours devant son hôtel, ce matin, et qu'elle avait réussi à semer sur le chemin du commissariat. Elle en avait parlé à Kyle et il lui avait conseillé de le dire à Logan, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Il lui en voudrait à mort, c'était certain, mais jamais il ne la laisserait poursuivre son enquête si elle le mettait au courant. Et elle avait besoin de sa liberté d'action, là, tout de suite. Elle le devait à Krista Kingsley.

- Non. A part peut-être… Le substitut avec qui tu ne t'entends pas, tu sais, la blonde ? Elle avait l'air pas mal intéressée par mes faits et gestes hier. Elle m'a posé des questions, et pas que sur l'enquête. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'était plus de la curiosité mal placée qu'autre chose…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle… Elle m'a accusé de me mêler de l'affaire pour te faire de la pub avec l'affaire Kane.

Elle vit Logan serrer les poings, bouillonnant intérieurement.

- Cette espèce de… Rien d'autre ?

Elle secoua la tête, refoulant son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre difficulté à lui mentir auparavant, mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient différents. Et même en sachant qu'elle le faisait pour de bonnes raisons, ça la mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Non. Logan, tu as toujours des contacts aux FBI, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna-t-elle. Vu l'importance de cette affaire, je suppose que Daniel…

Sa voix buta sur le nom et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, repoussant au loin l'image du cratère qui avait englouti son ancien collègue et ami.

- … que Daniel Todd, reprit-elle avec plus de fermeté, n'était pas la seule personne avec qui tu travaillais chez eux, je me trompe ?  
- Non, répondit-il prudemment, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
- Si jamais je retrouve Krista, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle et son père ? Je veux dire, si Vassili est vraiment tel que tu me l'as décrit, j'imagine qu'il va vouloir récupérer sa fille. Krista ne pourra pas retourner à Neptune, et tu le sais.

Logan s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et eut un sourire cynique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour me charger de ça… Mes témoins protégés ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître, ces derniers temps.  
- Tu pourrais les faire entrer dans le programme de protection des témoins, elle et son père ? demanda-t-elle carrément. Je sais qu'ils ne remplissent pas forcément les critères pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en se souvenant de ses cours à l'Académie, mais je crois qu'ils en auront besoin…  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais le programme de protection des témoins… Tu penses vraiment que Ben Kingsley est prêt à faire ça ? Renoncer à son existence de privilégié pour se glisser dans une vie ordinaire, devenir un anonyme parmi des milliers d'autres ? Notre rêve n'est pas tous de s'enfuir loin de la bonne société de Neptune…  
- Il vient de perdre sa femme. Je crois qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour ne pas perdre aussi sa fille, lui dit Veronica. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point perdre quelqu'un peut te faire reconsidérer tes priorités…

* * *

_Neptune, 2007_

_Parfois, Veronica devait se retenir de tendre la main pour la toucher. Correction, pas toucher, tâter. Comme pour tester la marchandise, s'assurer qu'elle était bien faite de chair et de sang et pas de silicone – ou de ce plastique dont on faisait les poupées. Quand elle avait quatre ou cinq ans, elle se rappelait avoir demandé au Père Noël une Barbie grandeur nature pour s'occuper d'elle quand sa mère était trop 'fatiguée' pour jouer. Ça et un poney._

_Quinze ans plus tard, son vœu avait été exaucé. Pour la Barbie, pas le poney. Mais s'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'est que si son vœu avait été exaucé lorsqu'elle avait quatre ou cinq ans, elle n'aurait certainement pas détesté aussi cordialement son nouveau jouet. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Mac arrivait à la supporter…_

_Elle surprit son reflet dans la glace et se considéra un instant d'un air songeur. Etait-ce ce qu'on pensait d'elle lorsqu'on la rencontrait pour la première fois ? Qu'elle n'était que l'archétype de la 'blonde' ? Elle grimaça alors que son regard se posait sur le poster de Colin Farrell punaisé au mur, puis sur la manche d'un chemisier rose qui semblait lutter pour s'échapper du placard plein à craquer. Non, définitivement non._

_Plus que Mac, elle se demandait comment Logan pouvait la supporter. Encore que… S'il n'y avait pas eu Lilly, n'aurait-elle pas pu devenir une Parker bis ? Etait-ce ça que Logan recherchait si désespérément ? Une autre elle, moins torturée, plus… heureuse de vivre ? Pensée sacrément égocentrique, s'il en était. Mieux valait l'oublier tout de suite._

_Veronica s'efforça de changer sa grimace en sourire poli alors que la jeune femme qui faisait l'objet de ses réflexions sortait de la salle de bain. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle se donnait cette peine, étant donné que Parker l'ignorait consciencieusement. Elle retint un haussement d'épaules. Peu importait. Si avoir l'amitié – voire même l'estime – de la nouvelle conquête en date d'un ex-petit ami qu'elle avait décidé de rayer définitivement de son existence avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux, ça se saurait…_

_Cela dit, si Mac pouvait se dépêcher d'arriver, ce serait bien. Parce que plus ça allait et plus le malaise s'installait dans la pièce, et même si Veronica se moquait éperdument de Parker, cette dernière était la colocataire de Mac et elle la voyait souvent – bien trop souvent à son goût. Encore une chose dans sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer…_

_Alors que Parker disparaissait à nouveau dans la salle de bain et que le bruit du sèche-cheveux se faisait entendre, le téléphone se mit à sonner près du lit de Mac. Veronica allait la prévenir, mais la voix traînante d'un Dick passablement éméché qui laissait un message la coupa dans son élan._

"Salut, poupée ! Ecoute, Logan a laissé des affaires à toi avant de partir. Rouge à lèvres, un tee-shirt… Des trucs de filles, quoi. Il a dit que tu viendrais les prendre, mais ça fait près de trois semaines, alors… Passe quand tu veux. Et puisque t'es célibataire maintenant, on pourra peut-être s'amuser, tous les deux. Toi et môaaa !"_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix libidineuse qui aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Veronica si le contenu du message ne l'estomaquait pas_ _autant. _"Appelle-moi, baaaaby !"

_Le bip de la machine se noya dans les pensées tourbillonnantes de la jeune détective. Ainsi donc, Parker et Logan avaient rompu… Voilà près de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ex-petit ami. Elle l'avait croisé brièvement alors qu'ils passaient leurs partiels, mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, Logan n'ayant pas agi autrement si elle avait été invisible. Ce qui lui convenait très bien. Elle en avait soupé de ses sempiternelles ingérences dans sa vie et de son coté incontrôlable. Elle sursauta alors que Parker sortait de la salle de bain._

_- J'ai cru entendre une voix d'homme…, lâcha cette dernière d'un ton soupçonneux qui énerva suprêmement Veronica._

_Comme si elle avait pour habitude de cacher des garçons dans ses manches… Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, ce message lui ayant laissé une impression de malaise diffus._

_- Heu… C'était Dick, finit-elle par répondre. Sur le répondeur. Il disait que Logan avait laissé des affaires à toi et voulait savoir si tu allais passer les prendre.  
__- Et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'écouter, hein ? lui lança Parker avec un regard mauvais, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton permettant de lire les messages._

_Veronica se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer vertement alors que la voix de Dick s'élevait à nouveau dans la pièce._

Bien sûr, ma pauvre, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que poireauter dans ta chambre en attendant que Dick appelle, histoire de connaître les moindres détails de ta vie amoureuse par procuration…

_Elle allait tourner le dos à Parker quand une phrase la fit se raidir._

Avant son départ.

_Et avant même que son cerveau ne puisse l'en empêcher, sa bouche avait lâché les mots fatidiques._

_- Logan est parti pour l'été ? Laisse-moi deviner…, railla-t-elle. Maintenant qu'il est à nouveau célibataire, il lui faut soit de l'alcool, soit un banc de filles en bikini… Voire même les deux. Catalina ? Tijuana ? Les bordels de Mexico ?_

_Veronica se gifla intérieurement en voyant Parker la fixer d'un air narquois. Elle sut avant même que Barbie n'ouvre la bouche qu'elle allait détester ce qu'elle allait entendre._

_- New York, lâcha l'autre blonde, prenant tout son temps pour annoncer la nouvelle._

_Parker n'avait rien d'une garce. Faire souffrir les gens gratuitement ne l'avait jamais amusée. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait voir le visage de quelqu'un se décomposer par sa faute. Parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quel visage, c'était celui de Veronica Mars. Sainte Veronica. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds à Hearst, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui lui était arrivé – le bon comme le mauvais – elle le devait à Veronica Mars._

_Et il y avait Logan. Logan qu'elle avait toujours trouvé à son goût, mais qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas draguer car il sortait avec une amie à elle – parce que oui, à l'époque, elle pensait à Veronica comme on pense à une amie. Logan de qui elle avait tout d'abord refusé les invitations à dîner parce qu'elle avait des scrupules. Logan avec qui elle avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Logan qu'elle avait cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir tourné la page 'Veronica'. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Piz tous poings dehors et qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'il ne tournerait jamais la page Veronica._

_Tout comme elle savait que Veronica, malgré toutes ses affirmations, n'avait pas fait une croix aussi définitive qu'elle le voulait sur son ex. Et c'était Parker qui allait lui assener le coup de grâce. Ça faisait d'elle une garce ? Rien à foutre. Elle en avait marre de se comporter de la bonne façon pour ne finalement récolter que des gifles en retour. Il n'y avait pas que Veronica Mars qui savait où frapper pour que ça fasse mal…_

_- Oui, répéta-t-elle, juste New York. Ne me dis pas qu'il va te manquer ?_

_Veronica haussa les épaules._

_- Il reviendra bien assez vite, malheureusement…  
__- Qui te parle de revenir ?_

_Et alors que la jeune détective haussait un sourcil interrogateur, Parker prit une mine contrite._

_- Oh, ma pauvre, tu l'ignorais ? continua-t-elle d'une voix faussement navrée. Il ne reviendra pas. Il a déménagé._

_Elle regarda avec un détachement froid Veronica vaciller et perdre toutes ses couleurs. Elle en rajouta une couche avec une satisfaction perverse._

_- Et moi qui pensais que je passerais toujours après toi…, railla-t-elle. Il semblerait que de nous deux, ce soit moi qui ait eu droit aux adieux, en fin de compte…_

_Veronica avait déjà haï beaucoup de monde dans sa vie, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé ranger un jour Parker dans cette catégorie. Et pourtant… Elle fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Non. Logan ne serait pas parti comme ça, sans un mot, même après tout ce qui s'était passé. Impossible. Quant à l'imaginer préférer faire ses adieux à sa 'copine' de quelques semaines, plutôt qu'à une personne avec qui il était ami – entre autres choses – depuis presque dix ans, c'était risible._

_Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, les dents serrés et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, refusant de laisser voir son trouble à Parker une seconde plus._

_- Je m'en vais, tu diras à Mac que je suis passée, lâcha-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.  
__- A vos ordres, chef ! railla l'autre._

_Parker vit Veronica se raidir avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière elle. Bon débarras._

_La jeune détective monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact d'une main tremblante. Elle parcourut le chemin jusque chez elle comme une automate, mais au moment de tourner dans sa rue, elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de faire demi-tour. Au diable sa fierté, il fallait qu'elle sache. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se garait sur le parking du Neptune Grand._

_Elle passa devant le bureau d'accueil sans s'arrêter, saluant machinalement le réceptionniste qui ne l'arrêta pas – il la connaissait, depuis le temps – et_ _s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à la suite présidentielle. Elle frappa à la porte et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, espéra vraiment voir un certain jeune homme au sourire sarcastique de l'autre coté du battant. Mais… raté. Le sourire de Dick se figea à sa vue, avant de disparaître complètement, remplacé par une expression franchement hostile._

_- Tu veux quoi, Veronica ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de la saluer.  
__- Parler à Logan, répondit-elle simplement.  
__- Logan n'est pas là.  
__- Tu sais quand il rentre ?  
__- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?  
__- Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ? répéta Veronica d'une voix tendue.  
__- Il ne rentre pas, il a déménagé, dit sèchement Dick. Il est parti sur la côte est et il ne reviendra pas.  
__- Tu mens, dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Logan ne serait jamais parti comme ça, sans un mot, sans même dire au revoir.  
__- Oh, il a dit au revoir. Pas à toi, nuance. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Ronnie ? Tu voulais qu'il disparaisse de ton existence, non ? Réjouis-toi, ton vœu est exaucé, railla-t-il.  
__- Est-ce que… Tu sais où il est allé ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Je voudrais…  
__- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? la coupa-t-il. On se fiche de ce que tu veux. Contente-toi de lui foutre la paix. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça.  
__- Je ne…  
__- C'était mon meilleur pote. Et il est parti à cause de toi et de ton sale de caractère, ajouta-t-il avec hargne._

_Il secoua la tête._

_- S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise, c'est ce qu'il pouvait bien te trouver…  
__- Comme si ce que tu penses pouvait m'intéresser !  
__- Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu ne t'es jamais souciée d'autre chose que de toi, dit Dick avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu sais quoi ? Il a bien fait de se tirer d'ici. Au moins, maintenant, il ne t'aura plus sur le dos._

_Et sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Veronica resta sur le palier de longues secondes, immobile, comme pétrifiée. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda comment ils avaient tous pu en arriver là. Logan. Dick. Parker. Elle. A un tel degré d'indifférence et d'incompréhension. De haine ?_

Logan est parti.

_Cette réalité la percuta avec autant de violence que l'aurait fait un 33 tonnes et elle se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et remonta les genoux sous son menton. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle avait déjà trop pleuré pour Logan Echolls._

_Mais il était parti._

_Pire que ça. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Pas un au revoir, pas un adieu. Parker devait jubiler à cet instant en pensant à ce point qu'elle avait marqué contre elle. Et quel point…_ _Mais bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. A cet instant, elle avait l'impression que rien ne lui ferait plus jamais ni chaud ni froid. Juste… le vide._

_Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et elle regarda l'identifiant d'un air absent. Piz. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Piz. Elle coupa son portable avant que la sonnerie ne se déclenche. Elle ne voulait parler à personne et certainement pas à Piz. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse d'abord, qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées, qu'elle… Logan était parti._

Bouge. Lève-toi, sors de cet hôtel. Bouge.

_Elle ne sut jamais comment elle avait réussi à regagner sa voiture. Juste…_

Bouge. Mets le contact. Conduis.

_Elle se gara sur le parking de sa résidence, regagna son appartement et sursauta en se retrouvant face à son père._

_- Veronica ! s'étonna Keith. Je croyais que tu serais absente pour la soirée… Tu ne devais pas sortir avec Piz ?_

Réponds. Bouge. Secoue-toi.

_Elle réalisa comme dans un brouillard que son père semblait embarrassé et remarqua seulement à cet instant l'autre personne assise sur le canapé._

Alicia. Mon père revoit Alicia. Bien. Maintenant réponds.

_- J'ai annulé, je suis fatiguée, dit-elle._

_Elle sourit péniblement. Depuis quand prononcer si peu de mot représentait-il un tel effort ? Elle vit son père froncer les sourcils, soudain inquiet._

_- Tout va bien, chérie ?_

Acquiesce. Souris. Bouge.

_- Tout va bien. Je vais juste me coucher, le rassura-t-elle, se disant vaguement que, si son père gobait ça, elle serait bonne pour décrocher un Oscar. Passez une bonne soirée._

_Elle entra dans sa chambre sans se retourner, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle, jeta son sac sur le bureau et se déshabilla machinalement, le corps comme bloqué sur pilotage automatique. Elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le jet à fond. Brûlant. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne sente rien ?_

_Lilly lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. A se maquiller, à faire le mur, à repérer les beaux garçons. A pleurer. A accepter le fait que certaines personnes disparaissent de votre vie sans jamais y revenir. A prendre des douches soir et matin pour ne pas que votre père entende vos sanglots à travers la cloison._

Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas.

* * *

Veronica regarda la façade avec perplexité et vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse sur le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. Little R contre Dory's Tea Room. Un bar de mafieux contre un salon de thé. Elle était à deux doigts de piquer un fou rire nerveux, mais se ressaisit. Allez, encore un effort. Avec un peu de chance, elle touchait au but. Ce foutu jeu de piste commençait à lui taper sur le système…

Elle poussa la porte de la boutique et regarda autour d'elle, essayant de détecter dans l'atmosphère surannée des lieux un relent de cigare, les anciennes boiseries sous le papier peint à fleurs, les cercles poisseux laissés par les bouteilles de vodka sous les théières alignées sur les étagères, derrière le comptoir. Juste… quelque chose qui puisse donner à cet endroit une certaine réalité. Rendre au passé d'Helen Kingsley une certaine réalité ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ne pas se laisser distraire. Elle rechercha du regard la personne qui lui semblait faire tourner le service et repéra une femme dans la quarantaine, parlant au téléphone derrière la caisse. Elle se dirigea vers elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse sa conversation.

- Bonjour, dit la femme après avoir raccroché. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, s'expliqua Veronica.  
- Ce n'est pas une agence de renseignements, ici, l'informa plutôt sèchement la femme.

Veronica lui fit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Un cappuccino à emporter, commanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir de l'amadouer quelque peu. Et deux minutes de votre temps. Vous la connaissez peut-être…

Elle sortit la photographie de Krista de sa poche et la posa sur le comptoir, à coté de la caisse. La femme fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques instants, pendant qu'un jeune serveur s'affairait à la préparation de sa commande.

- Son visage me dit quelque chose… Ça y est, je sais, se rappela-t-elle soudain. Elle est venue ici, il y a une ou deux semaines. Je m'en souviens parce que je me suis étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas en cours, vu son âge.  
- Elle aurait pu être une gamine des rues, objecta Veronica.

La caissière eut un sourire ironique.

- Les gamines des rues se promènent rarement avec un sac Gucci. On est à Brooklyn, ici, c'est le genre de détail qui se remarque, surtout quand le sac en question n'est pas une vulgaire copie à vingt dollars…  
- Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'autre ? Elle vous a laissé une adresse, ses coordonnées, n'importe quoi ? Ou bien, elle a peut-être dit où elle allait ?

L'autre femme secoua la tête.

- Non, rien de tout ça. Mais elle est revenue ici plusieurs fois pendant quelques jours. Elle s'asseyait toujours au même endroit, sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste du menton dans la bonne direction.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?  
- Rien. Elle se contentait de regarder dehors.  
- Rien d'autre ?

La femme hésita.

- Elle avait un sac de voyage avec elle, la première fois. Vu qu'elle est venue à plusieurs reprises, je pense qu'elle devait loger dans le coin.  
- Une idée de l'endroit ?  
- Non, mais… Toby !

Veronica sursauta – comme la moitié des clients attablés – à son cri, surprise. Elle regarda un adolescent sortir de l'arrière-boutique avec une moue renfrognée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air maussade.  
- Mon fils, Toby, dit la caissière à Veronica. Je sais que lui et la gamine ont discuté une fois ou deux. Il pourra peut-être vous en dire plus… Et c'est quatre dollars, ajouta-t-elle en faisant glisser son gobelet de café sur le comptoir.

Alors qu'elle payait, Veronica vit les yeux du garçon accrocher la photo toujours posée sur le comptoir.

- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Vous lui voulez quoi, à Krista ? lui dit-il en guise de réponse, méfiant.  
- Elle a des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Des ennuis dont elle n'a même pas idée. Je suis détective privée et ses parents m'ont engagée pour la retrouver. Alors si tu sais où elle est, il faut me le dire.

L'adolescent afficha un sourire railleur.

- Bien sûr… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était tirée de chez eux pour ne plus les voir, pas vrai ? Rentrez chez vous et laissez-la tranquille.

L'espace d'un instant, Veronica s'attendit à ce qu'il lui tire la langue. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait dans son job, c'était avoir à faire à des ados. Bouillonnants d'hormones, gavés d'insolence, elle espérait de tout cœur ne jamais avoir été comme ça plus jeune, parce qu'alors, son père aurait vraiment mérité son titre de héro…

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- La mère de Krista est décédée il y a quelques jours, lui annonça calmement Veronica. Et même si Krista n'est pas être en très bons termes avec ses parents en ce moment, je pense que c'est le genre de chose qu'elle voudrait savoir…  
- Je… Je ne savais pas…, balbutia le garçon. Je suis désolé.  
- Je m'en doute. Dis-moi juste où elle est.  
- Pas très loin, avoua-t-il. Elle a pris une chambre dans une pension de famille tenue par la mère d'un copain. Et elle se fait trois sous en filant un coup de main au service…  
- Merci.

* * *

Veronica l'observa un long moment de loin, invisible. Krista Kingsley, encore maladroite, se faufilait entre les tables, quelques assiettes en équilibre instable sur un plateau. Identique à la jeune femme de la photo, le sourire heureux en moins.

Et Veronica l'observait de loin, sachant qu'à la seconde où elle lui parlerait, le peu de joie de vivre qui restait encore dans ses yeux allait disparaître tout à fait. Comment annoncer à une adolescente que la seule raison pour laquelle sa mère lui avait menti toute sa vie, c'était que son véritable père était une ordure ? Pire, comment lui annoncer sans la briser tout à fait que sa quête de vérité l'avait indirectement fait tuer ?

C'était le genre de choses qui ne figurait pas dans les manuels, que l'on n'apprenait pas à l'Académie, le genre de choses pour lesquelles il n'existait aucun mode d'emploi. Le genre de choses par laquelle toute personne exerçant un métier comme le sien devait malheureusement passer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et allait se diriger vers Krista quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha machinalement, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

- Allo ?  
_"Veronica ?"  
_- Papa… Salut, je suis contente de t'entendre. Tout va bien ?  
_"Oui, ne t'en fais pas,"_ la rassura Keith. _"Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant des derniers développements concernant l'agression des Kingsley…"  
_- Je ne comprends pas… Linski a été arrêté, ne me dis pas que Lamb fait du zèle ? Ce serait une première…, railla sa fille.  
_"Chérie, tu savais que Logan avait demandé qu'Helen Kingsley soit autopsiée ?"_

Veronica sursauta.

- Quoi ? Que… Non, non, je l'ignorais… Je ne comprends pas, il trouvait qu'elle n'en avait pas assez subi comme ça ? réagit-elle avec une pointe de colère.

Plus ça allait et plus cette histoire devenait pourrie, décidément…

_"Il devait avoir ses raisons,"_ tempéra son père. _"En tout cas, je viens de recevoir le rapport d'autopsie et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il dit…"  
_- Crache le morceau, papa.  
_"Helen Kingsley n'est pas morte des suites de ses blessures. Elle a été étouffée, et vu qu'elle n'a jamais quitté sa chambre…"  
_- Seigneur.

Veronica ferma les yeux un instant, luttant contre la nausée qui menaçait de la submerger.

- Logan est au courant ?  
_"Le médecin légiste vient de lui faxer son rapport, alors je suppose que oui."_

Il y eut un bref silence sur la ligne.

_"Veronica…,"_ reprit finalement son père. _"Ils ont déjà tué la mère, il est possible que la fille soit la prochaine …"_

Comme si son père pouvait la voir, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, Vassili voudra récupérer sa fille, pas la tuer.  
_"D'accord, peut-être pas elle, mais probablement toutes les personnes se mettant sur son chemin. Ce qui te place en bonne position sur la liste. Promets-moi que tu feras attention…"  
_- Promis. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea avec lenteur. Heureusement qu'elle s'était assurée de ne pas être suivie avant de venir ici. Le FBI n'avait peut-être pas de manuel pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais il en connaissait un rayon pour ce qui était de semer vos poursuivants…

Elle inspira à nouveau et marcha droit vers la jeune femme, qu'elle observait maintenant depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Krista Kingsley ?

L'adolescente se retourna et la regarda fixement, mi-surprise, mi-effrayée.

_Logan, j'espère que tu vas me l'obtenir, le programme de protection des témoins…_

- Je m'appelle Veronica Mars. Je dois vous parler.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

New York, 2018

La voiture stoppa le long du trottoir et elle retint un geste d'agacement.

- Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
- Je vais acheter un sandwich, j'ai rien avalé depuis midi.  
- On ne fait pas une ballade gastronomique !  
- Tu assimiles ce genre de virée à une ballade gastronomique ? s'exclama-t-il, catastrophé. Il t'arrive de sortir parfois ?

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

- Bien sûr qu'il m'arrive de sortir ! Je ne suis pas une nonne !  
- Par sortir, j'entends SORTIR. Tu sais, comme dans 'aller faire la fête', 'danser' ou 'draguer', pas se caler au salon de thé du coin avec un bouquin…  
- La ferme !

* * *

_Plus tôt dans la journée…_

_Veronica détestait le thé. Insipide et sans saveur, servi dans des salons où les gens venaient perdre leur temps – Veronica détestait perdre son temps. Elle était une caféïnomane convaincue. Rien ne valait le café. Noir, chaud, sucré. Permettant de limiter les heures de sommeil – et les cauchemars qui allaient avec, dans son cas – et de prolonger ses heures de planque à l'infini. De rallonger des journées de travail qui avaient le mauvais goût de ne durer QUE quinze heures._

_Bref, elle détestait le thé pour un tas de raisons. Et aujourd'hui, elle le détestait parce que c'était devant une tasse de ce foutu liquide qu'elle venait d'annoncer à une jeune fille de 17 ans la mort de sa mère. Sans compter que voir se décomposer une adolescente sur une banquette en velours vieux rose de la cuisine d'une pension de famille de Brooklyn – où la gérante les avaient obligeamment 'parquées' pour ne pas gêner les clients – ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa vision de l'après-midi parfaite._

_- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle à Krista._

_L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais elle finit par lever les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes._

_- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Vous venez de m'annoncer la mort de ma mère, comment voulez-vous que ça aille ? lui lança Krista d'un ton hargneux._

_Veronica se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr… A sa décharge, elle n'était pas très douée pour gérer ce genre de situation. Gérer ses propres émotions lui était déjà difficile, alors composer avec celle des autres…_

_- Désolée, c'était une question stupide…, dit-elle simplement.  
__- Je veux voir mon père, demanda Krista Kingsley avant de fondre en larmes._

_La théière qui reposait sur la cuisinière se mit à siffler et Veronica soupira, posant une main maladroitement réconfortante sur l'épaule de Krista._

_Plus jamais de sa vie elle ne boirait de thé._

* * *

Même jour, dans la soirée…

Kyle coupa le moteur de la berline.

- C'est là, annonça-t-il entre deux bouchées de sandwich, désignant d'un mouvement de tête une masse de bâtiments sombres de l'autre coté de la route.  
- On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine ? rétorqua Veronica en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- Nancy Drew est de mauvaise humeur…  
- La ferme !  
- Deux fois en dix minutes, je vais finir par me lasser…

* * *

_Plus tôt dans la journée…_

_- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas encore si ça va être possible ? Logan !  
__- Je n'ai aucune influence sur les fédéraux, Veronica ! J'ai déjà du mal à obtenir le programme de protection des témoins pour MES témoins, là on parle de personnes qui sont seulement connexes à notre affaire et qui ne sont pas en danger immédiat !_

_Veronica arbora ce sourire railleur qu'il détestait tant._

_- Tu as raison, je suis sûr que ton ami Vassili va donner une médaille à Ben Kingsley quand il lui aura mis la main dessus, histoire de le remercier d'avoir élevé sa fille à sa place !  
__- Ben Kingsley est déjà en route, vu que tu l'as appelé, rétorqua sèchement Logan. Si tu avais réfléchi avant…  
__- C'est mon client, il voulait que je retrouve sa fille et j'ai retrouvé sa fille ! Et elle voulait parler à son père, vu qu'elle est malheureuse, vu que sa mère est morte ! Mais tu étais sensé parler au FBI et voir ce que tu pouvais faire pour eux !  
__- Oh, alors quoi qu'il se passe, comme tu as fait ta partie du boulot, ce sera de ma responsabilité ? J'adore ta façon de voir les choses… Seulement figure-toi que les Kingsley ne sont pas prioritaires pour les fédéraux ! Et je fais ce que je peux avec ce qu'on me donne !  
__- Et en attendant, je fais quoi, hein ? Je boucle Krista dans une cage ?  
__- Ou tu continues à jouer les baby-sitters…, suggéra-t-il d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. J'ai cru comprendre que ça t'a plutôt réussi aujourd'hui !  
__- Je… je… je…  
__- Tu… tu… tu… Quoi ?  
__- Je ne peux pas !  
__- Pourquoi ?  
__- Parce que !_

_Logan s'imagina soudain frapper le crâne de Veronica avec un marteau géant, à la façon délirante des dessins animés de son enfance, histoire de le fendre en deux pour en tirer plus rapidement toutes les réponses à sa guise. Il avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver à la maternelle._

_- Veronica, il est vingt heures, je suis fatigué et je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes. Alors soit tu m'expliques où est le problème, soit je vais interroger Kyle, et tu peux me croire sur parole, il me dira tout de suite tout ce que je veux savoir…  
__- Tu ne pouvais pas te trouver un meilleur ami qui n'est pas d'une loyauté à toute épreuve ?  
__- Non. Alors ?_

_Il y eut une pause hésitante, avant que Veronica ne lâche ENFIN le morceau._

_- Je suis suivie…, marmonna-t-elle si bas qu'il cru avoir mal entendu.  
__- Quoi ?_

_Veronica soupira._

_- Je suis suivie, répéta-t-elle d'une voix normale, réalisant que, quelque soit le ton sur lequel elle lâcherait sa bombe, ça n'atténuerait pas l'impact de son contenu. Depuis deux jours, un type en blouson de cuir me suit à la trace. J'ai réussi à le semer aujourd'hui, mais si je retourne à l'hôtel avec Krista, Vassili le saura dans la seconde._

_Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce._

_- Kyle est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? finit par dire calmement Logan._

_Elle garda le silence et il se retint de hurler, le dessin animé surréaliste défilant dans sa tête évoluant soudain pour devenir une vision réconfortante de lui-même, coulant les pieds d'une Veronica suppliante dans un cube de béton, avant de la jeter au fond de l'Atlantique. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à plaider la démence ou la provocation lors de son procès pour meurtre. Crédibilité ? 100 %._

_- Je vais demander à quelqu'un de récupérer tes affaires à l'hôtel et je vous fais transférer, toi et Krista, dans un lieu sécurisé._

_Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il continua sur sa lancée, de ce ton calme et posé qu'elle en était venue à détester, mais elle vit à la tension qui l'habitait que le moindre mot de trop de sa part le ferait exploser._

_- Boucle-la, Veronica. Pour une seule et unique fois dans ta vie, juste… Boucle-la.  
__- Mais il faut que je te dise que…  
__- Dehors. Et si tu respires, si tu bouges un orteil sans ma permission en dehors de ce commissariat, je te cloue au mur, c'est bien clair ?  
__- Très clair._

_Le son de la porte qu'elle claqua en sortant ne leur procura ni à l'un ni à l'autre la moindre satisfaction._

* * *

Même jour, dans la soirée…

- On va s'amuser. Entrepôts crasseux, odeurs d'égout…, râla Kyle. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a même des rats. Tu sais que Logan me tuera lorsqu'il saura où on est allé ?  
- Parce qu'il y a des moments où il ne râle pas lorsque les choses ne se vont pas exactement dans son sens ? railla Veronica.

Kyle haussa les épaules.

- Vu le merdier qu'il se paye, tu ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer d'être sur les nerfs…  
- Il me rend juste… dingue. J'ai l'impression d'être une écolière qu'il passe son temps à mettre au piquet !

Kyle fit un sourire désabusé.

- Et je suis sûr que le fait de visiter ce garde-meuble au beau milieu de la nuit sans l'avoir mis au courant va lui donner encore plus envie de te lâcher du lest…

Veronica s'arrêta net.

- Si tu pensais que c'était une si mauvaise idée, pourquoi m'as-tu accompagnée ?  
- Parce que Logan sera encore plus furax s'il apprend – et il l'apprendra, crois-moi – que tu es venue ici toute seule.  
- Et bien, ça ne fera qu'une engueulade de plus, je ne suis plus à ça près, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça donnera au moins une raison valable à sa Majesté de piquer sa crise…  
- Peut-être que si tu prenais la peine de considérer les choses de son point de vue, tu comprendrais pourquoi il pique sa crise aussi souvent…  
- C'est reparti…, râla Veronica en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kyle fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Tu sais, quand il a débarqué au Bureau du Procureur comme stagiaire, ils l'ont tous regardé avec un sourire narquois, commença-t-il en continuant à longer le bâtiment. Le fils Echolls, né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, qui joue au redresseur de tort. Le fils de star qui introduit un peu de piment dans sa vie de privilégié en se mêlant des affaires du petit peuple. La bonne blague… Peu importe qu'il ait travaillé dur pour obtenir ce poste, il était toujours réduit à ça.

Il eut un sourire railleur.

- Et puis, il a commencé à gagner procès après procès, à gravir les échelons les uns après les autres, et les gens ne l'ont plus seulement vu comme l'enfant chéri d'Hollywood, mais aussi comme le petit prodige du barreau… Et au lieu de lui simplifier la vie, ça n'a fait que la compliquer. Les autres proc' digèrent mal le fait qu'un gosse de riche fasse leur boulot mieux que la moyenne et leur passe devant, les avocats de la défense essayent de le décrédibiliser de toutes les façons possibles, la presse…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bref, tu as vu les gros titres d'hier, c'était assez parlant en soi… Logan passe la moitié de son temps à prouver qu'il mérite bien sa place et crois-moi, c'est du temps qu'il aimerait bien passer à quelque chose de plus constructif. Ou à se reposer, si ça ne dépendait que de moi.  
- Je ne savais pas, reconnut Veronica.  
- Tu sais pourquoi Berrisford lui a refilé le dossier Vassili ? lui demanda Kyle pour la forme. Parce que les deux substituts qui s'en sont chargé avant lui se sont fait engloutir par cette affaire. La pression médiatique, les pots de vin, la nécessité d'obtenir des résultats… Logan est devenu la bête noire de tous ceux qui ne veulent pas que ce dossier aboutisse – il abat à lui tout seul le boulot de trois personnes, on ne peux pas l'acheter parce qu'il est déjà millionnaire et il se contrefiche d'être apprécié ou non…  
- C'est drôle, cette dernière information ne me surprend pas…  
- Bref, s'il boucle cette affaire, sa cote va crever le plafond et plus personne ne remettra sa position en cause. Par contre, s'il se plante…

Croisant le regard impassible de Veronica, Kyle haussa les épaules, avant de secouer la tête.

- C'est juste… Je connais bien Logan, mais il est toujours resté vague lorsqu'il s'agissait de son passé. En fait, je ne connaissais rien de ce qu'était sa vie avant son arrivée à New York – à l'exception de ce que j'avais lu dans la presse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de toi et de votre histoire. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que, même s'il a un seuil de tolérance très élevé coté coups durs, Logan n'est pas un roc, il ne peut pas tout encaisser.  
- Et ça t'inquiète ? demanda calmement Veronica.

Il acquiesça.

- Oui. Et ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sûr que t'associer à l'enquête soit la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise, ces jours-ci… Il semble légèrement perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs lorsque tu es impliquée.  
- On n'est plus des ados, Kyle.  
- Raison pour laquelle on se garde bien de l'informer qu'on se prépare à visiter au beau milieu de la nuit un garde-meuble où pourraient se trouver des informations vitales pour son enquête, pas vrai ? Histoire de ne surtout pas agir comme au bon vieux temps…  
- Il est 22 heures, ce n'est pas le milieu de la nuit. Et j'ai essayé de lui en parler tout à l'heure, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.  
- Ce qui t'arrange bien.

La jeune détective lui lança un regard noir qu'il intercepta sans broncher.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai.  
- Honnêtement ? Même pas, avoua Veronica. Je t'avouerai que j'en ai un peu marre que la moindre conversation entre nous tourne à l'affrontement systématique…  
- Il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour, tenta sans grand espoir Kyle.

Veronica hésita et finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, puisqu'on est là, autant découvrir ce qui est planqué ici…

* * *

_Plus tôt dans la journée…_

_- Elle s'est tirée !  
_"Pardon ?"_ réagit Kyle à l'autre bout du fil, perdu._

_Veronica réajusta le téléphone à hauteur de sa bouche alors qu'elle pestait au carrefour._

_- Krista Kingsley ! Je la ramenais au commissariat et elle a sauté du taxi au feu rouge. Cette espèce de petite… ! Bon sang, si je lui remets la main dessus, je la tue !  
_"Calme-toi, si elle vient de sauter du taxi, elle ne doit pas être loin…"  
_- Et bien, il faut croire qu'elle s'est faite à la circulation new-yorkaise bien mieux que moi ! explosa la jeune détective. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je fouille tout New York ?  
_"Elle doit bien avoir une idée en tête… Vous avez parlé de quoi ?"  
_- De ses parents surtout, le renseigna Veronica. Je viens de lui apprendre la mort de sa mère, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la caus…_

_Elle s'interrompit brusquement, saisie d'une illumination._

_- Attends. Newark est le seul aéroport de New York à desservir la Californie, pas vrai ?  
_"Oui, pourquoi ?"  
_- Je te rappelle._

_Elle héla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de l'aéroport, certaine que Krista serait là. Elle voulait voir son père, le meilleur moyen était un vol direct pour Neptune… Elle entra dans le terminal sans hésiter, commençant à connaître plutôt bien les lieux._

_Et devant le tableau des départs, roulée en boule sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente, les yeux dans le vague, se trouvait Krista Kingsley. Toute la colère que Veronica avait éprouvé à son encontre s'évapora en un instant à la vue de cette fragile silhouette, recroquevillée sur son chagrin._

N'oublie pas qu'elle n'a que 17 ans…

_Veronica alla s'asseoir à ses cotés et cette fois, le bras qu'elle enroula autour des épaules de l'adolescente n'était plus ni hésitant, ni gêné. Elles restèrent comme ça un long moment, sans échanger un mot._

_- Je veux voir mon père, finit par répéter Krista.  
__- Je sais. Et je te promets qu'on l'appellera dès qu'on sera au commissariat._

_La jeune fille se leva et elles se dirigèrent lentement vers la sortie._

_- Elle m'a menti, vous savez, continua l'adolescente. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était connaître mon père. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter._

_Le cœur de Veronica se serra alors qu'elle songeait à la partie de l'histoire que Krista ne connaissait pas encore. A cette partie de l'histoire qui la ferait probablement culpabiliser pour le restant de ses jours. Maudits soit les parents et leur volonté de protéger leurs enfants des vérités qui dérangent. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que c'était loin d'être toujours la meilleure solution…_

_- Et le pire, c'était que ma mère disait qu'il ne fallait jamais mentir, que la vérité finissait toujours par sortir du placard à un moment donné… Plutôt hypocrite, hein ? Si elle tenait tant à ce que je ne sache jamais rien, elle aurait dû laisser son passé à la consigne en atterrissant à Neptune…_

_Veronica tiqua, se souvenant des conversations Internet que Krista avait entretenu avec Linski. Laisser son passé à la consigne, c'était un truc que le Russe avait écrit. Elle s'en souvenait car l'expression avait amusé Mac. Mais il n'y avait plus de consignes dans les aéroports depuis le 11 septembre. A moins que…_

* * *

Même jour, dans la soirée…

Veronica et Kyle longèrent le bâtiment en silence, regardant attentivement le numéro des box qui s'alignaient sur la façade.

- Je peux savoir comment tu as su que Linski possédait un garde-meuble au nom de sa femme ? demanda soudain Kyle.  
- Le nom de sa femme et le prénom de son fils, pour être précis. C'est juste un truc que Krista a dit quand on était à l'aéroport qui m'a donné cette idée.

Elle soupira.

- Tu crois que le Bureau du Procureur rembourse les factures de téléphone ? Parce que la mienne va être plutôt salée…, ajouta-t-elle en se souvenant du nombre d'appels qu'elle avait passé dans l'après-midi.

Kyle sourit.

- Il faudra voir ça avec Sa Majesté le Substitut…  
- Génial.

Il s'arrêta net et Veronica manqua lui rentrer dedans. Il lui montra d'un geste de la main le box devant eux.

- C'est là.

Veronica regarda le garde-meuble avec une certaine appréhension, redoutant presque ce qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur. Elle soupira et sortit de sa poche une trousse dont elle tira un crochet et une carte plate. Elle s'avança vers la porte quand Kyle l'arrêta.

- Minute, papillon ! Ça s'appelle une effraction, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, je te signale…  
- Non, tu crois ? J'ai du manquer ce cours là, à l'Académie, railla-t-elle.  
- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?  
- Je n'en sais rien… Tu as un mandat sur toi ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Ou bien des super pouvoirs qui nous permettent de passer à travers la porte ? continua-t-elle, pince-sans-rire. Tu peux essayer de draguer le concierge, remarque, je suis sûr qu'il est 100 % gay…

Le regard noir se transforma en regard meurtrier.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas laisser de traces…, l'avertit-il. Sinon, au moindre bruit, je t'enferme à l'intérieur et tu te débrouilles, Mademoiselle la casse-couilles.  
- Très classe… Maintenant au moins, je comprends pourquoi toi et Logan vous vous entendez aussi bien…

Kyle eut soudain une idée très précise de la raison pour laquelle Logan passait la moitié de son temps à se retenir de l'étrangler lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. Le clic de la serrure le tira de ses pensées. Moins de quinze secondes pour forcer une porte, c'était à n'y rien comprendre… D'accord, Veronica était une casse-couilles efficace. Mais une casse-couilles quand même.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le réduit que Andreï Linski avait loué pour entreposer… des cartons, visiblement. Elle se pencha distraitement sur la pile qui trônait près de la porte et grimaça en remarquant l'épaisse couche de poussière qui collait aux emballages. Quoi qu'il y ait dans ce garde-meuble, ça y était depuis un moment… Elle sursauta lorsqu'un faisceau de lumière troua l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Nerveuse, Mars ? railla Kyle en inspectant la pièce avec sa lampe de poche. Où est passé la super-détective, sans peur et sans reproche ?  
- Elle vient d'entrer par effraction dans le garde-meuble d'un ancien mafieux, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Et c'est maintenant qu'elle le réalise…, murmura son complice en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le faisceau de la lampe glissa sur les cartons et il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous rangés par date.

_Ok, autant voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur…_

Alors qu'il se penchait pour ouvrir l'une des boites, Veronica lui fourra une paire de gants en latex dans les mains. Casse-couilles, efficace, et toujours prête à toutes les éventualités, hein ? Il ouvrit les rebords en carton et découvrit à l'intérieur toute une série de dossiers, classés et étiquetés avec soin.

_Bosley Park – août 1985.  
__Anderson, Christiana – septembre 1985.  
__Topkins Corporation – janvier 1986._

Kyle souleva le carton et le posa par terre pour mieux fouiller dans celui de dessous.

_Pickens – mars 1987.  
__Dutton, Franck – juillet 1988._

Il resta songeur un moment, sûr qu'ils trouveraient des dossiers comme ceux-ci dans tous les cartons de la pièce. Mais à quoi pouvait bien se rapporter tout ç…

- Il y a quoi, une vingtaine de cartons ? dit soudain Veronica. Ces noms te parlent ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, mais je suis prêt à parier que Logan saurait exactement quoi faire de tout ça, dit-il avec un soupir.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir lui parler de leur petite visite. Ce qui signifiait le début des emmerdements.

_En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ? A moins de tomber sur un garde-meuble vide, tu devais bien te douter que tu allais devoir en parler à Logan, non ?_

Kyle regarda Veronica se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre et se mordre la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.

- Là, tout de suite, tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas avoir trouvé un endroit complètement vide ? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, confirmant ce qu'il pensait.

Il secoua la tête et allait répondre quand…

… _attends, tu es sûr que c'est là ?  
_… _ouais, en tout cas, c'est l'adresse qu'on m'a filé._

Veronica se raidit et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la porte.

- Ils viennent par ici, tu crois ? commença-t-elle.  
- Peu importe, je ne vais pas attendre de le savoir.

Kyle l'attrapa par le bras, lui laissant à peine le temps de rassembler ses affaires, et la catapulta vers la porte, refermant le battant derrière eux à la seconde où ils passaient le seuil. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant le clic de verrouillage, mais ce soulagement ne dura pas longtemps. Le bâtiment n'offrait aucune cachette et la seule sortie était sur la droite… là d'où venaient les voix, déjà trop près pour qu'ils foutent le camp sans se faire repérer.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda impatiemment Veronica. Une idée brillante pour nous sortir de là ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Joue-le jeu.  
- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres de Kyle s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, appuyés contre le mur à une dizaine de mètres du garde-meuble qui les intéressait, offrant une vue imprenable sur leur étreinte aux deux nouveaux venus, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle chacun d'eux pouvait penser.

_Logan va nous tuer._

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Logan souriait d'un air sarcastique en regardant à travers la vitre teintée John Devette, assis en salle d'interrogatoire. Le grand Devette en personne, mal rasé et les yeux cernés, surpris comme un vulgaire cambrioleur en train de fracturer un garde-meuble… Il donnerait cher pour voir la tête de Vassili au moment où il apprendrait que son 'fidèle' lieutenant était en cabane.

Son regard se posa sur Kyle, debout à coté de lui. Lorsque son ami l'avait appelé à 22 heures 30 la veille au soir pour le prévenir qu'il avait filé l'homme en blouson de cuir qui suivait Veronica jusqu'au garde-meuble, Logan n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis huit mois, la chance serait enfin de son coté ? Il secoua la tête. Non… Lui et la chance étaient fâchés depuis toujours. Et le fait que le nom de Veronica ait été prononcé par Kyle au beau milieu de son explication foireuse lui disait que tout ceci n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Mais il tirerait ça au clair plus tard. Il avait déjà passé une bonne partie de la soirée de la veille à essayer de parler à la fille Kingsley, adolescente de 17 ans en plein deuil/poussée d'hormones, et ça avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Au point qu'il s'était demandé comment Veronica avait pu accepter de l'aider à la mort de sa mère s'il avait été à cette époque ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi insupportable… Bref, s'il pouvait repousser de quelques heures le savon qu'il avait l'intention de passer à Kyle – et probablement à Veronica dans la foulée – c'était aussi bien.

Parce que Kyle suivant _comme par hasard_ le poursuivant de Veronica, pour que celui-ci le conduise _comme par hasard_ au garde-meuble de Linski ? Ben voyons… Surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il s'était personnellement arrangé pour que toute trace de Veronica disparaisse des registres new-yorkais – aéroports, taxis et hôtels. Il était sûr à 100 % qu'elle n'était plus suivie et il était donc impossible que Kyle ait décidé _comme par hasard_ de suivre le type en blouson de cuir. Type en blouson de cuir se trouvant _comme par hasard_ en compagnie du numéro deux – ou trois, ça dépendait des moments – du petit gang de Vassili.

Mais bon, pour le moment, il allait prétendre qu'il croyait au hasard, au moins le temps de cuisiner John Devette, pendant que ses hommes embarquaient les cartons contenus dans le garde-meuble. Un John Devette à qui il manquait – surprise du jour – le petit doigt de la main gauche.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé ? demanda Logan à Kyle.

Son ami secoua la porte.

- Non. Vu la taille du poisson, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais te charger de l'interrogatoire toi-même…

Logan acquiesça.

- Merci, dit-il. Mais reste dans le coin, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi après…

… _pour une explication loooongue et détaillée._

Il poussa la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Monsieur Devette, bonjour, commença-t-il calmement.

L'autre l'accueillit avec un air de défi.

- Monsieur le Procureur ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous pourriez peut-être me dire ce que je fais ici ? J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, alors…

Logan sourit, presque amusé par son aplomb.

- Si vous me dites ce que vous faisiez dans une propriété privée, sans y avoir été invité et au beau milieu de la nuit, je verrai ce que je pourrais faire pour vous…  
- La porte était ouverte, j'étais dans le coin, je suis entré pour voir si tout allait bien…

Devette leva les mains d'un air innocent.

- Tout le monde sait que je suis un citoyen respectueux des lois.

Le sourire de Logan s'accentua.

- C'est étrange, parce que la version de mes hommes présents sur place diverge sensiblement de la vôtre, fit-il mine de s'étonner. Qui dois-je croire selon vous ?

Ce fut au tour de Devette de sourire.

- Oh, moi, sans aucun doute…, railla-t-il. Parce que vu la façon dont vos 'hommes' se vautraient l'un sur l'autre en se léchant mutuellement les amygdales, je serais prêt à parier que m'observer était la dernière chose qu'ils avaient en tête. La petite blonde était vraiment chaude ! Bon sang, ils ont réussi à me foutre la trique à une centaine de mètres de distance ! ajouta-t-il avec un rire gras.

De son coté de la vitre, Kyle vit Logan encaisser physiquement le choc et devenir blanc comme un linge. Et alors que son petit mensonge était en train de lui exploser à la figure, il maudit Veronica Mars. Il aurait dû dire à Logan qu'elle l'avait accompagné au garde-meuble au lieu de prier pour que ce type ferme sa gueule. Devette était un enfoiré, doublé d'un pervers, il n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle… Et Veronica était suffisamment mignonne pour ne pas passer inaperçue.

Et alors qu'il regardait son ami regagner péniblement contenance, il réalisa soudain à quel point Logan avait pensé chaque mot de son petit discours "tiens-toi à distance de Veronica Mars". Il réalisa également à quel point il était dans la merde.

Seul le fait de savoir que le jeune substitut tenait plus que n'importe quoi au monde à boucler Vassili – et Devette par la même occasion – l'empêcha à cet instant de passer de l'autre coté du miroir et de réduire le truand en bouillie. Et alors que Logan continuait à mener l'interrogatoire en pilotage automatique, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son meilleur pote pour rattraper le coup. Si tant est qu'à cet instant précis, Logan le considère toujours comme son meilleur pote. Vu la tête qu'il tirait, il pourrait s'estimer heureux qu'il accepte encore de lui adresser la parole dans le cadre du boulot…

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Devette à sa cellule à la fin de l'interrogatoire, Kyle hésita un instant avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Crawford dans lequel il savait que Logan s'était enfermé pour faire le point. Sur l'affaire ou sur autre chose…

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, son ami tourna la tête vers lui, avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur la vue qu'il avait de la fenêtre. Kyle sut qu'il ne l'inviterait pas à entrer, mais passa le seuil quand même, refermant le battant derrière lui. Logan ne se retourna même pas.

- Logan, écoute…, commença Kyle.

Le jeune substitut ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de l'interrompre.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Il se retourna et le regarda enfin. Droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Kyle ? répéta-t-il d'une voix trop calme. Toi et Veronica ? Oui ou non ?  
- Oui, finit par avouer Kyle. Mais ce n'était pas…, continua-t-il précipitamment.  
- Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait lorsque j'ai appris que Lilly couchait avec mon père ? reprit Logan sur le même ton, sans sembler réaliser qu'il venait à nouveau de lui couper la parole. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une tonne de briques sur la tête. Ma petite amie. Avec mon propre père. Tu imagines ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais le pire, c'est que ça ne m'a pas surpris de sa part à lui. Il était tellement tordu qu'apprendre qu'il l'avait tuée ne m'a même pas surpris. Je crois que j'ai su la première fois qu'il m'a envoyé aux urgences qu'il était capable de tuer quelqu'un… Non, le plus étonnant, c'était elle, continua-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau, les yeux dans le vague, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- A chaque fois qu'il me battait à me briser les os, j'escaladais sa fenêtre et elle allait chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Et je me disais qu'un jour, on se tirerait de Neptune, elle et moi, loin de mon taré de père et de sa garce de mère… Et pendant tout ce temps, elle couchait avec lui.

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

- Ce qu'on peut être con, quand on est ado, pas vrai ? On croit encore qu'on va épouser sa petite amie de lycée, que nos amis d'enfance seront toujours les mêmes quand on aura cinquante ans… Que la vie sera parfaite quand le paternel psychotique ne fera plus partie du tableau.  
- Logan…  
- C'est ce qui a été le plus dur après Lilly, me persuader que toute la planète n'était pas faite que de gens dont le seul but dans la vie était de me poignarder dans le dos, continua-t-il. Je me suis dit que Veronica n'était… qu'un incident de parcours, tu vois ?

Il leva les yeux vers lui et lança un sourire railleur à Kyle.

- Trente ans et toujours aussi con que quand j'étais ado…

Kyle s'avança et posa les mains sur le bureau, se penchant vers Logan.

- Logan…  
- Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle femme, je crois que j'aurais réussi à faire avec. Mais pas elle. C'est juste… C'est Veronica, Kyle. Bon sang, quand je t'ai dit de te tenir à distance, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris exactement ? Tu pensais que je disais ça juste pour te lancer un putain de défi ? dit son ami en serrant les poings, maintenant vraiment en colère.  
- Si tu voulais bien m'écouter une seconde…

Son ami secoua la tête.

- Là, tout de suite, la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de t'écouter, dit sèchement Logan. Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de te tuer de mes propres mains. Alors, il vaudrait mieux que tu fiches le camp d'ici.  
- Pas avant…  
- DEGAGE !

Kyle sursauta, reculant d'un pas. Logan vacilla une seconde, comme surpris par sa propre explosion, avant de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, serrant et desserrant convulsivement les poings. Dix ans qu'il s'était promis de ne plus laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Et aujourd'hui… Il prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son ami. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, avant que Kyle ne rompe enfin le silence.

- Trish est arrivée, lâcha-t-il calmement. Et elle veut te parler.

Déstabilisé par le changement de conversation, Logan lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Trish ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?  
- Son cabinet l'envoie pour défendre Devette.

Le jeune substitut ne put retenir un ricanement sarcastique.

- Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencé… Retourne bosser, je t'appellerai quand on aura tiré quelque chose de ces foutus cartons.

Le jeune flic hésita un long moment et finit par tourner les talons, perturbé. Il était déjà arrivé que Logan et lui s'engueulent, mais jamais encore ça n'avait été aussi loin. Pire, jamais Kyle n'avait vu son ami perdre autant son sang-froid. Il sortit la pièce sans ajouter un mot, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son bureau, il trouva Veronica plantée devant la fenêtre et retint un geste exaspéré. Autant il la considérait maintenant comme une amie, autant le fait qu'elle l'ait aidé activement à bousiller – ou presque – une amitié de dix ans en seulement une semaine lui donnait soudain beaucoup moins envie de lui faire la conversation.

- Veronica. Décidément, mon bureau te plaît… Tu n'aurais pas d'autres personnes à ennuyer ? Loin de moi, de préférence ?

La jeune détective fronça les sourcils, surprise par cet accueil plutôt glacial.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'interrogatoire n'a pas tourné comme vous le vouliez ? demanda-t-elle.  
- On va dire ça.  
- Le type est resté muet ?  
- Oh, non, railla Kyle, au contraire, il avait beaucoup de chose à dire !  
- Alors où est le problème ?  
- Le problème, c'est qu'il a dit beaucoup de choses, mais pas sur l'affaire.

Veronica lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Il a été surpris par un flic en train d'entrer par effraction dans une propriété privée, je doute qu'il s'en tire avec un simple avertissement, vu son casier…  
- Sauf s'il arrive à remettre en cause la crédibilité du témoin – moi, en l'occurrence.

Veronica tapa du pied avec impatience.

- Ça t'ennuierait d'être plus explicite ? J'ai l'impression d'être obligée de deviner les réponses depuis tout à l'heure, ça devient pénible ! dit-elle avec exaspération.  
- Devette a poliment objecté que le policier qui était là était trop occupé à embrasser un jolie blonde pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il vit Veronica pâlir dans la seconde et regretta presque sa petite sortie.

- Dis-moi que Logan n'était pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là…, murmura-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

- C'était lui qui menait l'interrogatoire, admit-il enfin.  
- Fantastique.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Kyle s'approcha d'elle maladroitement.

- Hey, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.  
- Bien sûr, railla Veronica. Je suis persuadée qu'il t'a félicité pour ça quand il l'a appris, et puis qu'il nous a souhaité bonne chance dans notre nouvelle vie à deux…  
- Wow wow wow ! s'exclama Kyle, reculant d'un pas. Notre nouvelle vie à deux ? Rassure-moi, tu ne crois pas que ce baiser était autre chose qu'une diversion, hein ? paniqua-t-il soudain. Parce que – ne le prends pas mal, surtout – tu es mignonne et très sympathique, mais 1) tu es l'ex de mon meilleur pote et 2) tu es une chieuse. Et je suis un célibataire longue durée très content de son statut.

Veronica le regarda un instant, bouche bée, se demanda à quel moment cette discussion avait pris un tel tour surréaliste.

- C'était de l'humour, Kyle ! articula-t-elle comme s'il avait quatre ans, se retenant de hurler.  
- Oh. Bien sûr, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement, légèrement embarrassé.

Elle secoua la tête, affligée.

- Tu es pathétique. Et je plains de tout mon cœur la fille qui décidera de te mettre un jour le grappin dessus, sérieusement…  
- Hey, protesta-t-il, vexé. Je ne suis pas si mal !  
- On pourrait revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupe ? recadra-t-elle avec exaspération. Tu sais, Logan ?  
- Il est en colère. Très en colère.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Très très très très en colère ?  
- Ça, je l'aurais deviné !  
- Et tu es en colère aussi, constata-t-il.  
- Non, tu crois ? explosa-t-elle. Tu lui as expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé, pas vrai ?  
- Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il m'écoute.

Veronica le regarda en silence un long moment, refoulant ses larmes. Génial. Comme si les choses entre Logan et elle n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquées comme ça…

Kyle la regarda s'enfermer dans un silence pensif. Visiblement, Logan n'était pas le seul à être complètement retourné par leurs retrouvailles. Il se maudit d'avoir agi de façon aussi impulsive au garde-meuble. Mais connaissant Devette et son esprit tordu, il s'était dit qu'un spectacle un peu chaud serait le seul moyen pour eux de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Et il avait eu raison. Le petit truand avait lâché deux-trois allusions grasses, avant de se diriger vers le garde-meuble comme si de rien était – ce mec était vraiment stupide – pendant que lui-même catapultait une Veronica rougissante et indignée vers la sortie. Puis, tout en la mettant dans un taxi, il avait décroché son téléphone pour demander à Logan d'envoyer des hommes avec un mandat.

Enfin, tout avait bien marché jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en salle d'interrogatoire…

_Saint Gabriel, je vais avoir un besoin urgent de tes talents de conciliateur sur ce coup…_

* * *

Logan avait eu à peine le temps de se ressaisir que son ex se pointait dans le bureau de Crawford.

- John Devette, Trish ? Sérieusement ? dit Logan en guise de salut. Je sais que les cabinets privés défendent toutes sortes de sales types, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tomberais aussi bas…

Elle posa son attaché-case sur le fauteuil en face de lui et haussa les épaules.

- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu te souviens ? dit-elle calmement.  
- Oui, il est l'innocence personnifiée…, railla Logan.

Il s'enjoint mentalement de se calmer. Après tout, Trish n'avait pas à faire les frais de son humeur massacrante. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient rompu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'un minimum de courtoisie. Et surtout, égoïstement, il ne tenait pas à ce que sa journée devienne encore plus cauchemardesque que ce qu'elle était déjà.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il. Depuis… la dernière fois ?

Il la vit se raidir. Autant pour la courtoisie.

- Bien, répondit-elle sèchement. Et je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle que de l'affaire, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Logan acquiesça, repoussant au loin une pointe de regret. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rompu avec elle, mais il devait admettre que leur complicité allait lui manquer. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle ne serait plus aussi distante…

_Remarque, entretenir la distance n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose… Ça t'évitera au moins de te retrouver dans le même lit que ton Ex avec un E majuscule, juste avant de découvrir qu'elle s'éclate surtout avec ton meilleur pote._

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le capitaine Crawford entra dans le bureau.

- Maître McCoy, Monsieur le substitut, les salua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête.  
- Je vais demander au juge que mon client soit relâché, annonça Trish. Vous n'avez pas assez de preuves pour le garder. Ni pour l'inculper de quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.  
- J'ai un garde-meuble fracturé et un inspecteur prêt à témoigner, la contredit Logan. Pas de relaxe.

La jeune avocate sourit avec morgue.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ton inspecteur était plus occupé à s'amuser qu'à regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui. Je savais Kyle dragueur, mais pas au point de s'amuser alors qu'il est en service.

Logan se crispa.

- Il n'était pas en service.  
- Encore mieux, railla-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais le supporter…

Et voilà, il aurait dû le voir venir. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel Trish et lui n'avaient jamais été d'accord, c'était Kyle. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un imbécile irresponsable et ne s'était jamais donné la peine de voir plus loin que cette façade de désinvolture. Elle s'était toujours montrée amicale avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à la faire changer d'avis, peu importe qu'il ait essayé de lui faire comprendre que Kyle était un type bien…

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, même alors que Kyle avait confirmé, il avait toujours de mal à croire cette histoire avec Veronica. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas y croire. Kyle et Gabriel étaient ses meilleurs amis, ses bouées de secours parfois même, et l'idée d'en perdre un des deux lui était insupportable. Sans compter les implications sur sa relation – quelle qu'elle soit – avec Veronica…

- J'apprécierai qu'on se concentre sur notre affaire, recadra sèchement le capitaine Crawford, les tirant de cette conversation qui commençait à prendre un tour plutôt personnel.  
- Mais on en parle, confirma Trish. On parle d'un de vos inspecteurs que je me ferai un plaisir de démolir lorsqu'il viendra témoigner à la barre. Parce que, soyons sérieux… Amener sa petite amie en planque ? Vous appelez ça faire preuve de professionnalisme ?  
- Mademoiselle Ma…, commença Crawford.  
- La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait n'était pas sa petite amie, le coupa Logan avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer son nom. Quant au professionnalisme de l'inspecteur Vaughan, nous sommes deux ici à en répondre, continua-t-il sèchement.

Il avait la vague impression que Trish allait se servir de cette affaire pour régler ses comptes avec lui et ça lui déplaisait souverainement.

- Ça, ce sera aux jurés d'en décider… si vous allez jusqu'au procès. Et vous avez l'intention de faire témoigner Mademoiselle… ? dit Trish d'un ton interrogateur, espérant glaner enfin un nom, intriguée que Logan semble si déterminé à le garder pour lui.

Logan se contenta de sourire, pas dupe de son petit jeu. S'il s'était donné autant de peine pour que le nom de Veronica n'apparaisse nulle part, ce n'était certainement pas pour lâcher le morceau maintenant, à plus forte raison devant une avocate travaillant pour Vassili et sa clique… Connaissant suffisamment Logan pour savoir qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, Trish décida de prendre congé.

- Je vous suggère de relâcher mon client, ou bien je dépose une plainte pour détention arbitraire, conclut-elle. Sur ce…

Elle récupéra son attaché-case et tourna les talons, quittant le bureau. Logan hésita un instant et, après s'être excusé auprès du capitaine Crawford, la suivit dans le couloir.

- Trish ! l'appela-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna et attendit qu'il la rejoigne avec un air faussement impatient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Logan ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune substitut secoua la tête.

- J'étais sérieux, tout à l'heure, dit-il. Cette histoire sent mauvais, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler.

Il la vit se raidir, piquée au vif.

- Et pourquoi ? Selon toi, je ne serais pas assez qualifiée pour ce dossier ?  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais. C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu réalises que tu t'es fourrée dans un bourbier dont tu ne peux plus sortir, uniquement parce qu'à un moment donné, tu as vu dans cette affaire une bonne occasion de régler tes comptes avec moi, lui dit-il en la fixant d'un regard sérieux.

Elle se troubla un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire ironique.

- Tu es d'une suffisance incroyable, tu sais ça ? dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Logan, tu es loin d'avoir autant d'importance.

Il la regarda disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir en espérant – aussi insultant que ce soit pour lui – qu'elle lui ait dit la vérité. Il rejoignit lentement le bureau qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, perdu dans ses pensées. A sa vue, le capitaine Crawford soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

Logan haussa les épaules.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison, nous n'avons pas suffisamment de preuve pour que l'accusation tienne, confirma le jeune substitut. Relâchez Devette, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes dans le bureau.

- Il n'a pas de petit doigt à la main gauche, finit par lâcher Crawford, en fixant Logan d'un regard scrutateur.

Le jeune substitut acquiesça.

- J'avais remarqué, dit-il calmement.  
- Et vous ne faites rien ? Il est impliqué dans la mort de Randall. Et c'est probablement lui qui a fait sauter votre témoin vedette au milieu du Queens.  
- Lui ou un autre New-yorkais à qui il manque le petit doigt de la main gauche.

Crawford le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Vous ne croyez sincèrement pas ce que vous dites ?  
- Non, le rassura Logan. Je suis sûr que c'est notre homme. Mais je sais aussi qu'un petit doigt en moins n'est pas une preuve suffisante, malheureusement. Je veux mettre Devette hors-jeu définitivement. Si je poursuis l'accusation pour effraction – et si par miracle elle aboutit – il s'en tirera probablement avec du sursis, vu ce qui lui est reproché. Et si je l'accuse de meurtre, il sera relâché faute de preuves et je ne pourrais plus le poursuivre.

_Sans compter les dégâts que toute cette histoire pourrait faire à la réputation de Kyle et les questions que soulèverait la présence de Veronica sur place…_

Il rassembla ses affaires.

- Donc, j'attends, en espérant que personne ne payera les pots cassés pour ça, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.  
- Bon courage, commenta Crawford avec une pointe d'amertume.  
- Vous devriez avoir une petite discussion avec l'inspecteur Vaughan, histoire que sa petite ballade d'hier soir ne se reproduise pas, suggéra Logan au capitaine, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne le couvrirai pas.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

New York, 2018

_"L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles. Il restaure mon âme, il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, à cause de son nom…"_

Alors que le prêtre énonçait les prières traditionnelles, Veronica regardait le cercueil de Daniel Todd descendre dans sa fosse, le cœur en berne. Elle resserra frileusement son manteau autour d'elle. La neige s'était remise à tomber la nuit précédente et la ville avait disparu sous un épais manteau blanc. New York s'était mis en sourdine, comme au diapason de son humeur morose.

Il neigeait toujours – moins fort, certes – mais suffisamment pour que les légers flocons qui venaient heurter ses joues la fassent frissonner… Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle serait probablement restée à l'hôtel, planquée sous sa couette ou noyée dans un bain chaud. Mais c'était Daniel, alors elle était là. Elle était là et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit garçon qui se tenait debout, les yeux secs, à coté du trou béant qui venait d'engloutir le cercueil de son père.

_"Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort je ne crains aucun mal car tu es avec moi ; ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent…"_

Elle était tellement lasse. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours, trop de souvenirs, trop de sentiments étaient remontés à la surface. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de gérer tout ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle perdait toute son énergie à donner à sa vie un semblant de cohérence et de normalité. Pourtant, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait – la normalité.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, revivant dans sa tête la conversation de la veille entre Krista et Ben Kingsley. Elle revit la colère de la jeune fille après que son père lui ait raconté la vérité sur ses origines, sa douleur lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère, qu'elle était partie pour de bon… Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à traverser ça.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le jeune Erik Todd, qui s'avança et jeta une rose rouge au fond de la fosse, avant de se détourner et d'aller se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant enfin. Veronica vacilla.

_"Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie, et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Eternel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…"_

Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à enterrer ses parents.

* * *

_Neptune, 2015_

Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie…

_C'était le mantra qui l'avait accompagnée tout le long du trajet entre New York et Neptune. Dans le taxi sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Au comptoir d'embarquement. Dans l'avion. Juste…_

Je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas mourir.

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Veronica poussa les portes du service de cardiologie du Neptune Memorial et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Alicia qui faisait les cents pas, le visage crispé par l'angoisse. A sa vue, sa belle-mère fondit en larmes et les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Veronica, la gorge nouée._

_Alicia se dégagea de son étreinte._

_- Il préparait le barbecue et il a commencé à se plaindre d'une douleur à la poitrine. Comme ça, sans raison. J'ai appelé une ambulance et ils l'ont amené ici._

_Elle lutta pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau._

_- Ils sont en train de lui faire une angioplastie. Seigneur, Veronica, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie…  
__- Mais ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Il va bien ?_

_Alicia se mordilla la lèvre._

_- Le médecin voulait attendre que l'intervention soit finie avant de se prononcer définitivement, mais apparemment, ça devrait aller._

_Veronica se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente, comme engourdie. Son père allait s'en tirer… Elle réalisa qu'elle respirait plus librement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté New York._

Merci, merci, merci…

_Quelques heures plus tard, elle poussait la porte de la chambre de son père et restait un instant clouée sur le seuil. Cet homme dans ce lit, ça ne pouvait pas être son père… Son père était fort et rassurant. Son père ne pouvait pas être cet homme aux traits tirés et au teint pâle, relié à cette perfusion._

_Elle eut un moment de panique en voyant ses yeux clos, une fraction de seconde avant que le bip régulier du monitoring cardiaque ne lui rappelle que, oui, il était bien vivant. Il était là, avec elle, il n'allait pas la quitter. Son père était trop fort pour s'en aller maintenant. Keith ouvrit lentement les yeux et sa fille s'approcha rapidement du lit, posant sa main sur la sienne._

_- Salut, murmura-t-elle.  
__- Veronica… Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, ma chérie, ce n'était pas la peine, articula péniblement son père.  
__- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Il n'y avait pas de meilleure raison._

_Keith acquiesça lentement, ses yeux commençant à se fermer alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil._

_- Mais je suis content de voir ma petite fille. Tu es partie trop longtemps…_

_Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Veronica pleura, des sanglots de soulagement qui n'arrangeaient pour autant pas son sentiment de culpabilité. Oui, elle était partie trop longtemps… Elle était partie chasser ses rêves, sa brillante carrière au FBI et ses histoires d'amour sans lendemain à 5000 kilomètres de Neptune. Plus que ça, elle avait fui. Son passé, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses problèmes._

_Mais c'était terminé maintenant. Elle essaya d'un geste rapide ses joues humides et se fit une promesse à elle-même – à partir de maintenant, plus jamais elle fuirait quoi que ce soit. Enfin apaisée, elle regarda son père dormir pendant de longues minutes, avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. Elle revint dans le couloir juste à temps pour accueillir la tornade brune qui se jetait dans ses bras._

_- Veronica !  
__- Hayley…_

_Elle prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et enfouit un instant son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément, pendant qu'Alicia les rejoignait, un sourire aux lèvres. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien la petite fille lui avait manqué…_

_- Tu pleures ? lui demanda cette dernière. Il faut pas être triste, maman elle a dit que papa, il allait bien…  
__- Je sais, ma puce. Mais parfois, les gens pleurent parce qu'ils sont contents, tu sais, essaya d'expliquer Veronica._

_Hayley fit une grimace perplexe. Apparemment, c'était un concept trop compliqué à saisir pour une enfant de quatre ans… Parfois, Veronica se disait qu'elle adorerait revenir à cette époque, quand le problème le plus compliqué de son existence consistait à choisir un parfum de glace…_

… ou à faire comme si de rien était quand ma mère rentrait en titubant dans ma chambre pour me dire de me coucher,_ pensa-t-elle avec une grimace._

_Dieu merci, Hayley n'aurait jamais à vivre ça. S'il avait existé un catalogue de vente de mères par correspondance, Alicia aurait sans problème été le modèle le plus demandé. Alors que la sienne… Veronica pensait de plus en plus à sa mère, ces derniers temps. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Traînait-elle toujours une bouteille de whisky dans ses bagages ? Sa psychiatre avait vaguement suggéré qu'elle se sentait peut-être prête à la revoir, mais c'était hors de question pour Veronica. Elle avait fait un gros travail sur elle-même pour beaucoup de choses, mais pardonner à sa mère, c'était juste… inenvisageable. Un jour. Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant._

_- Je vais voir ton père, lui dit Alicia. Ça t'ennuierait de… ?  
__- Pas du tout, au contraire, la rassura Veronica. Prends tout ton temps, je la ramènerai à la maison en fin d'après-midi._

_Elle s'accroupit à hauteur de la petite fille avec un sourire._

_- Toi et moi, on va manger une glace, ça te dit ?  
__- Ouais !  
__- Alors, c'est parti !_

_Les deux sœurs sortirent de la salle d'attente main dans la main, sous le regard amusé d'Alicia._

* * *

New York, 2018

Veronica vacilla et Logan tendit le bras, posant une main ferme sur le bas de son dos pour la soutenir. L'espace d'un instant, il se rappela un geste similaire fait des années plus tôt, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour dissiper des souvenirs qui ressurgissaient au mauvais moment et sur lesquels il n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir.

Il l'avait observée depuis le début de la cérémonie funèbre et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air épuisé. Et ce n'était pas juste une façon de parler. Pour avoir déjà vu Veronica Mars dans des situations extrêmes, Logan savait que son teint pâle, ses traits tirés et ses cernes n'étaient pas seulement dus au fait d'assister à cet enterrement. Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement discret qu'il ne lui rendit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Logan ne le remarqua pas.

Leur petit groupe – anciens collègues et amis – se tenait en retrait de la famille. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent remarqué, cette habitude que les organisateurs de cérémonies funèbres avaient de séparer les relations professionnelles du défunt et ses proches. Comme si le droit à la douleur avait besoin d'être catégorisé… Parce que c'était bien connu, la famille était toujours celle qui regrettait le plus le cher disparu, pas vrai ?

Son regard se posa sur le petit garçon qui pleurait dans les bras de sa mère et, l'espace d'un instant, il eut presque honte de son propre cynisme. Parce que oui, dans le monde réel, les mères pleuraient leurs enfants, les femmes pleuraient leurs maris et les enfants pleuraient leurs pères…

* * *

_Neptune, 2006_

_Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Trina avec une pointe d'admiration. Sa sœur alternait depuis maintenant une demi-heure les sanglots admirablement simulés et les soupirs à fendre l'âme avec une maîtrise qui relevait du grand art. De fait, qu'elle soit systématiquement dans l'incapacité d'exprimer ce merveilleux talent d'actrice dès qu'elle se retrouvait devant une caméra dépasserait à jamais son entendement… Il n'avait pas encore réussi à découvrir si elle éprouvait un réel chagrin ou si elle déversait juste dans son mouchoir le trop-plein d'émotions qui l'étouffait depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était devenue une riche héritière._

_Balayant la foule du regard, il se dit que c'était peut-être simplement les enterrements qui avaient cette faculté à transformer le quidam moyen en acteur oscarisable… L'agent de son père pleurait à chaudes larmes (sur la manne financière qui venait de disparaître), sa femme également (sur son amant qui venait de disparaître), le gratin d'Hollywood affichait les mines affligées de circonstance, tout comme un large échantillon de la bonne société neptunienne._

_D'accusé, Aaron Echolls était devenu martyr. Quant à Logan, il gardait les yeux secs et sentait monter au fond de lui une nausée comme il n'en avait jamais eu, même lors de ses pires gueules de bois. Il ferma les yeux._

Ding dong, la sorcière est mor-te…

_Il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur le bas de son dos et se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle était venue. Il se souvenait d'avoir mentionné au téléphone que l'enterrement de son père aurait lieu aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas osé lui demander de l'accompagner. Vu les évènements de la semaine, cela lui avait semblé indécent. Il réalisa que la tombe fraîchement creusée de Cassidy se trouvait à peine à une centaine de mètres de là et cette simple idée lui donna la chair de poule._

_Veronica et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la scène sur le toit du Neptune Grand, ils s'étaient simplement parlés au téléphone. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec son père et Mac et il l'avait parfaitement compris. Quant à lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'assister à l'enterrement de Cassidy. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait coupable, d'une certaine façon… Coupable de ne pas avoir vu le mal-être de l'adolescent alors qu'il passait quasiment plus de temps sous son toit que dans sa propre maison, coupable de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour l'empêcher de sauter…_

_Alors, il était venu à l'enterrement et il était resté là, debout à coté d'un Dick hébété, sans parvenir à trouver les mots qui auraient pu le réconforter. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas parce qu'il n'arrivait à comprendre comment un garçon aussi timide et effacé que Cassidy avait pu finir comme ça. Alors comment pourrait-il même essayer de l'expliquer à Dick ? Il avait regardé autour de lui et réalisé avec ironie que, pour quelqu'un qui avait fait autant de mal à autant de gens, Beaver ne déplaçait pas les foules. Même Big Dick ne s'était pas donné la peine de quitter les plages dorées des Caraïbes pour enterrer son propre fils…_

_Réalisant que ses pensées l'emmenaient un peu trop loin, il se concentra à nouveau sur le moment présent, nouant sans même y penser ses doigts à ceux de Veronica. Le prêtre finit son homélie et le cercueil d'Aaron fut engloutit dans le corbillard qui le mènerait vers sa dernière demeure, dans l'un des cimetières les plus branchés de Los Angeles. La foule se dispersa lentement et bientôt, Veronica et lui furent seul._

_- Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, tu sais, lui dit-il.  
__- Je sais. Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
__- Bien. Je crois que c'est le pire dans tout ça, mon père est mort et je me sens bien._

_Il secoua la tête._

_- Tu sais ce que je craignais le plus pendant la cérémonie ? Que l'un de ces idiots venus pleurer le 'grand homme' ne vienne me voir pour me dire que tout ça n'était en fin de compte qu'une blague un peu macabre… Ou bien que mon cher papa lui-même ne sorte de son cercueil pour me dire ça._

_Il eut un sourire amer._

_- J'espère qu'il est en train de brûler en enfer…  
__- Logan…, tenta la jeune femme, un peu inquiète._

_Il lui serra gentiment la main._

_- Je vais bien, Veronica, vraiment. Je suis comme… Annie la petite orpheline. Elle voulait trouver son père, je voulais que le mien se perde quelque part, on a tous les deux réalisé notre vœu… La vie est belle, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il avec cynisme._

_Elle le regarda un instant avec cette lueur dans les yeux et il détourna le regard. Tout sauf ça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter, c'était qu'on le regarde avec pitié._

_- Hey…, l'interpella doucement Veronica.  
__- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu._

_Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si la surprise l'empêcha d'abord de réagir, cela ne dura pas. Il lui répondit avec ferveur et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, avec tendresse, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la réalité autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Logan lui adressa un sourire tremblant._

_- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Non que je m'en plaigne, mais…  
__- J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie._

_Et, toujours main dans la main, ils quittèrent le cimetière sans se retourner._

* * *

New York, 2018

Kyle avait toujours détesté les enterrements, et c'était encore pire quand le défunt était un flic. Il avait tous ces beaux discours sur l'héroïsme, le dévouement pour la société, blablabala… en horreur. Sauver des vies était un honneur, mourir à cause de ça était simplement stupide et injuste. On pourrait enrober cet état de fait de toutes les plus belles métaphores du monde, il ne resterait jamais à la fin qu'un cercueil pour le héros et un drapeau américain soigneusement plié pour sa famille. En tant que fils d'un officier tué en service, il savait mieux que personne que ça n'avait rien d'une consolation…

Lorsqu'il avait récupéré Veronica à son hôtel, deux heures plus tôt, il avait trouvé la jeune femme très silencieuse. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle était toujours contrariée par cette histoire avec Logan – Dieu sait qu'elle n'était pas la seule – sans compter le fait qu'elle avait été amie avec l'homme qu'on s'apprêtait à enterrer, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle avait tout simplement l'esprit ailleurs. Ou alors, c'était autre chose et il ne savait pas quoi… Et le regard glacial dont l'avait gratifié Logan lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux descendus de la voiture l'avait plutôt dissuadé de creuser la question.

Il ne s'était pas éloigné pour autant. Si Logan n'était pas encore calmé, grand bien lui fasse, lui-même avait la conscience tranquille. Il n'allait pas s'excuser jusqu'à la fin des temps pour un baiser innocent motivé uniquement par les circonstances. Cela dit, l'idée que son ami soit également très remonté contre Veronica l'ennuyait… Après tout, la jeune femme n'était pour rien dans ce fiasco, c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de leur 'rapprochement'.

De fait, il regarda avec une once de perplexité le visage de Logan prendre un air soucieux quand son regard se posa sur Veronica. Sa perplexité s'accrut d'autant plus lorsque, au lieu de se tenir le plus loin possible de la jeune femme pendant la cérémonie comme il l'aurait pensé, son ami vint se planter juste à coté d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Veronica vacilla et que Logan glissa une main dans son dos pour la soutenir que Kyle remarqua enfin les cernes et les traits tirés de la jeune détective. Il réalisa que c'était probablement la première chose que Logan avait remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

Tout ça confirmait bien ce que Kyle pensait, et surtout, ce qu'il avait commencé à comprendre des relations Mars/Echolls. Quel que soit le degré de colère qui habitait Logan, il était tout bonnement incapable de se montrer indifférent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Veronica. C'était comme si la jeune femme dégageait des ondes que le jeune Procureur ne pouvait s'empêcher de recevoir de façon amplifiée et qui l'affectaient bien plus que la normale. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était aussi en colère, en fait, cette incapacité à se détacher d'elle tout à fait.

Et du coté de Veronica, il était clair que la situation ne l'enchantait pas, loin de là. Il avait été témoin ces deux dernières semaines des efforts qu'elle fournissait pour essayer de cerner le 'nouveau Logan' et qui provoquaient chez elle une frustration grandissante. Une frustration à laquelle s'ajoutait maintenant un chagrin diffus qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques semaines que les amours d'enfance pouvaient durer et se développer à ce point, il aurait probablement assommé la personne qui aurait affirmé ça en le traitant d'abruti. Maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Gabriel ait eu le temps de parler à Logan pour lui, sinon il avait bien peur que cette situation ne tourne au fiasco le plus complet qui soit…

* * *

_Deux jours plus tôt…_

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu agir de façon aussi stupide…, gronda Gabriel entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, nom de Dieu ?_

_Kyle se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avec un soupir._

_- Sur le coup ? Pas grand chose, juste un besoin pressant de donner le change… C'est la suite qui s'est avérée plus compliquée que prévue !_

_Son regard se posa sur son ami qui le fixait d'un air de reproche. On le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et il poussa un cri._

_- Hey ! Je ne méritais pas ça, commenta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Mara, la femme de Gabriel, un frêle et délicat petit bout de femme qui avait toujours un moyen bien à elle de manifester sa réprobation. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire ? Du repassage ? Le repas ? Coucher bébé ?_

_Une deuxième tape le récompensa de sa répartie machiste et il fusilla Gabriel du regard, le maudissant intérieurement de s'être dégoté une épouse aussi douce…_

_- Ça, c'était pour que tu te souviennes que je ne veux pas de macho sous mon toit, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et la première, c'était ma façon de dire que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec mon mari…  
__- Ça m'aurait étonné, marmonna Kyle.  
__- … parce qu'il a raison. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? continua-t-elle avec exaspération, sans se laisser perturber._

_Il leva des mains innocentes. Il aurait dû se douter que Mara lui sauterait à la gorge, elle adorait Logan – peut-être parce que ce dernier l'avait aidé à ferrer définitivement Gabriel en dernière année de fac, à un moment où les choses avaient été plutôt difficile entre eux. Ça l'avait surpris que Logan, le célibataire longue durée, prenne fait et cause pour un couple qui allait sceller la fin de leur trio infernal. Tu parles d'un brillant flic… Ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille._

_- Je sais que c'était une bêtise, on ne va pas épiloguer trois plombes là-dessus ! lâcha-t-il avec exaspération. D'abord, il n'aurait jamais dû être au courant, et ensuite, ÇA NE SIGNIFIAIT RIEN DU TOUT ! Ça me rend dingue que cette histoire prenne de telles proportions…  
__- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda calmement Mara._

_Kyle se tourna vers Gabriel avec un air incrédule._

_- Ote-moi d'un doute, au le pays merveilleux de Gabriel et Mara Clarke, quand quelqu'un dit "ça ne signifiait rien du tout", vous comprenez la même chose que le reste de la planète, pas vrai ?  
__- En règle générale, confirma son ami avec un sourire amusé.  
__- Merci, tu me rassures.  
__- Même si ça ne signifiait rien, c'était quand même stupide, s'obstina Mara._

_Kyle leva les yeux au ciel, franchement exaspéré cette fois._

_- Ok, ouvre grand tes oreilles – Kyle Vaughan est stupide. Kyle Vaughan est le roi des idiots et l'empereur des crétins. Maintenant que cet état de fait a été établi, on pourrait se concentrer sur le problème qui nous préoccupe ?  
__- TE préoccupe. Nous, on n'est pour rien dans cette histoire.  
__- Me préoccupe, si tu veux._

_Gabriel intervint._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
__- Parlez-lui. Racontez-lui ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé._

_Son ami secoua la tête, perplexe._

_- Je pense que ce serait mieux s'il l'entendait de ta bouche.  
__- Oui, mais pour entendre ce qui sort de ma bouche, il faudrait qu'il utilise ses oreilles. Or, j'ai découvert récemment qu'il a développé une surdité très sélective me concernant.  
__- C'est à ce point là ?  
__- Malheureusement, soupira Kyle. Je crois que si Trish n'avait pas fait les cent pas dans le couloir à ce moment là, il m'aurait probablement tué…  
__- Elle est comment ? demanda soudain Mara._

_Kyle la regarda un instant avec perplexité._

_- Qui ? Trish ?  
__- Non, Veronica, précisa-t-elle. Comment elle est ? Tu sais, à quoi elle ressemble…  
__- Heu… Blonde. Petite. Plutôt jolie. Sarcastique. Une vraie tête de mule. Très douée pour démêler les problèmes… ou pour les attirer, ça dépend des moments. En quoi est-ce important ?_

_Mara haussa les épaules._

_- Je n'en sais rien. Toute cette histoire pour une fille, ça m'intrigue, c'est tout. Enfin, tu sais… C'est Logan. J'ai du mal à imaginer Monsieur Self-control perdre les pédales pour une fille surgie de nulle part…  
__- Elle n'a pas surgi de nulle part. C'est son ex et ils se connaissent depuis presque vingt ans. Gabriel ne t'a pas raconté ?_

_Mara jeta à son mari un regard peu amène._

_- Non._

_Gabe lui adressa un sourire d'excuse._

_- Je sais, et j'en suis désolé, lui dit-il. C'est juste… Logan n'en avait jamais parlé avant. A personne. Et il est clair qu'il ne nous l'a pas raconté de gaieté de cœur. Ça ne me semble pas correct de le répéter, même à toi. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il ne m'a pas autorisé à le faire. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste…_

_Elle fit un geste impatient de la main, interrompant sa tirade._

_- Ça va, j'ai compris._

_Elle connaissait suffisamment Logan pour savoir qu'il était tenait à garder ses secrets lorsqu'il s'agissait du passé. Seulement parfois, elle aurait aimé qu'il se confie un peu plus. Savoir qu'il l'avait fait sans qu'elle soit mise au courant était plutôt frustrant._

_- Je suis curieuse, c'est tout.  
__- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de te la présenter, railla Kyle. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille, vous êtes toutes les deux de vraies emmerdeuses…_

_Il se tourna de nouveau vers Gabe, ignorant son regard noir._

_- Alors, tu pourrais aller lui parler ?  
__- Je peux essayer. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre, ajouta ce dernier avec un sourire d'excuse.  
__- Peu importe. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant…_

* * *

New York, 2018

Alors que Kyle se perdait dans ses pensées, son regard se posa sur deux hommes se tenant une centaine de mètres en retrait. Il fronça les sourcils. Le plus grand des deux lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il l'avait déjà vu. Ils étaient clairement de la maison, mais… Et soudain, ça fit tilt dans sa tête et il serra les dents.

_Le fils de p…_

Impossible qu'ils se soient pointés ici sans que Logan soit au courant. Pire, sans qu'il ait donné son autorisation. Autant il connaissait la réputation de professionnel intraitable de son ami, autant il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là… Debout à ses cotés, Tessa, sa coéquipière, se rapprocha pour murmurer discrètement à son oreille.

- Tu as vu qui es là ?

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, réalisant qu'elle avait probablement remarqué les duettistes en costume au même moment que lui.

- Ouais, j'ai vu.

Et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Une certaine tension sembla soudain s'emparer d'une partie de l'assistance – les flics présents, en l'occurrence. Alors que la cérémonie funèbre touchait à sa fin et que la famille Todd s'éloignait, le fameux drapeau plié sous le bras, l'assemblée se dispersa à sa suite. Kyle rattrapa Logan sur le parking.

- La police des polices, Logan ? l'interpella-t-il à distance. Sérieusement ?

Son ami se raidit, s'arrêtant net, et il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées furieuses.

- Parce que, selon toi, c'est forcément moi qui les ai envoyés ? demanda-t-il calmement.  
- Qui d'autre ? Je sais que tu tiens à boucler cette enquête plus que tout, mais pour le coup, je trouve ça vraiment minable !

Il vit Logan serrer les poings de colère, sans broncher pour autant. Bien sûr. Comment l'avait appelé Mara déjà ? "Monsieur Self-control"… Mais cette histoire le mettait tellement hors de lui que Kyle était à deux doigts de lui coller son poings dans la figure. Ok, il y avait une taupe qui était en train de fusiller leur enquête de l'intérieur, soit, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Logan manquerait de décence au point de ne pas attendre que l'enterrement soit terminé avant de lâcher les chiens… Pour le coup, il avait dépassé les bornes.

Aux dernières nouvelles, ils s'étaient entendus pour mener une enquête discrète, pas pour mettre la pression aux flics travaillant sur l'enquête en leur faisant comprendre aussi clairement qu'ils étaient tous suspects. Merde, depuis quand lui-même était-il devenu suspect ?

_Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour justifier ça, mon pote, parce que là…_

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Kyle, c'est un conseil que je te donne, répliqua Logan d'une voix cinglante.

Ok, ça, ça n'expliquait rien. Du coup, sa colère redoubla.

- Ça me regarde, le reprit vertement Kyle. Surtout depuis que j'ai réalisé que j'ai rejoint la liste des taupes potentielles, je me trompe ?  
- Tout le monde est suspect.  
- Y compris moi, donc. C'est drôle, j'avais cru comprendre il y a quelques jours que tu me faisais confiance.  
- Et il y a quelques jours, tu t'es empressé de me démontrer avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à quel point j'avais tort, répliqua Logan avec amertume, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petit échange.

Pour le coup, Kyle en resta sans voix. Il réalisa soudain, maintenant que Logan et lui étaient face à face, que Veronica n'était pas la seule à avoir l'air épuisé. Il eut l'impression que son ami avait pris dix ans en l'espace d'une semaine. Il allait parler, mais Logan ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Rentre chez toi, Kyle, et garde un œil sur Veronica, tu veux ? Elle est à deux doigts de tomber raide d'épuisement.  
- Elle n'est pas la seule, fit tranquillement remarquer le jeune flic.

Logan afficha un sourire railleur.

- Oui, mais tout le monde sait à quel point je suis doué pour tout encaisser sans broncher, pas vrai ?

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et regagna sa voiture sous le regard pensif de Kyle. Il mit le contact d'un geste brusque, jetant avant de quitter le parking un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. Il vit Veronica rejoindre son meilleur ami d'un pas lent et s'obligea à détourner le regard alors que ses articulations blanchissaient autour du volant. Il inspira profondément en s'engageant sur l'autoroute, se remémorant sa discussion téléphonique qu'il avait eu la veille avec Gabriel.

_Il s'en veut, Logan. Vraiment, pour le coup. Tu sais très bien que ça ne voulait rien dire. Enfin, tu connais Kyle… Il a beau être un séducteur invétéré, jamais il ne te ferait un coup pareil._

Oui, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il finirait par se calmer et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre à un moment donné, mais pour le moment… Cette histoire avait juste eu le malheur d'être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Son boulot qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, cette enquête qui était en train de le bouffer, et Veronica…

Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. Durant ces derniers jours où il avait eu tout le loisir de ruminer la situation, il y avait au moins une chose qu'il avait été suffisamment honnête pour reconnaître – il était retombé amoureux de Veronica Mars. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais arrêté… Est-ce que c'était possible ? Y avait-il des gens programmés pour ne jamais aimer qu'une seule personne tout au long de leur vie ? Voilà une question à laquelle il n'obtiendrait probablement jamais de réponse…

Et dix ans après, il avait toujours l'impression de se casser la tête devant le même problème insoluble. Veronica et lui et leur incapacité à communiquer. A dépasser leur rancœur et leurs préjugés. A se faire confiance. Ils savaient tellement tous les deux à quel point ça faisait mal de baisser la garde… En tout cas, lui le savait. Il s'était fait la promesse en quittant Neptune de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette position et il allait s'y tenir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Même si ça l'obligeait à demander à Kyle de veiller sur elle à sa place.

Son téléphone sonna et il serra les dents en voyant l'identifiant s'afficher. Berrisford. Autant il respectait son supérieur, autant que celui-ci le court-circuite en envoyant l'IGS surveiller la foule à l'enterrement allait lui rester en travers de la gorge pendant longtemps… Surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient QUI étaient la taupe. Il ravala son ressentiment et répondit d'une voix sèche.

- Echolls.  
_"Logan, bonjour. Comment était l'enterrement ?" _demanda calmement le vieux Procureur.  
- Comme tous les enterrements, fut sa réponse laconique – il était peu désireux de s'éterniser sur le sujet. On en est où ?  
_"J'ai soumis votre idée au Directeur du FBI et il l'a approuvée. A partir de maintenant, vous avez carte blanche."_

Les lèvres de Logan s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Enfin. Il était temps que la roue tourne.

* * *

A 6h30 le lendemain matin, plusieurs unités du FBI investirent divers bâtiments de New York pour procéder au plus grand coup de filet parmi la mafia russe de ces vingt dernières années.

Trois heures plus tard, Logan regarda Viktor Vassili entrer au commissariat principal de Manhattan sous bonne escorte. Il sourit avec satisfaction. Après toutes ces années, le travail accomplit finissait enfin par payer… Linski avait eu sa vengeance, en fin de compte. Il était peut-être mort, mais les dossiers qu'il avait laissés derrière lui avaient permis de réaliser l'arrestation du siècle. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur tout le monde, mais il savait que ça viendrait, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça.

Au même moment, le capitaine Crawford se dirigea vers les bureaux où travaillaient côte à côte Kyle et sa coéquipière et passa les menottes à l'inspecteur Tessa Carlson. Elle se laissa emmener sans broncher, la tête haute, sous les yeux médusés et peu à peu furieux de ses collègues.

Le regard de Logan se posa sur Kyle et son sourire disparut. Il vit son ami se décomposer et quitter la pièce d'un pas accablé. Il allait le suivre quand le Procureur Berrisford l'intercepta.

- Bon travail, le félicita-t-il.  
- Merci, dit Logan avec un hochement de tête.  
- A vous d'aller lire au grand Vassili les charges qui pèsent contre lui…

Logan lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous charger de ça ?  
- C'est votre dossier. C'est vous qui avez fait tout le travail. Ne vous privez pas de ce plaisir là, vous l'avez plus que mérité…

* * *

Le soir-même…

Le terrain d'entraînement était désert à cette heure tardive. Habituellement, il venait frapper quelques balles pour se détendre après une journée un peu stressante, mais aujourd'hui, son enthousiasme était beaucoup plus désespéré.

Il frappa la balle de baseball si fort qu'il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que la batte qu'il tenait dans les mains allait se briser en deux. La balle rebondit violemment dans le filet à l'opposé du terrain et il se remit en position en serrant les dents, prêt à tester à nouveau l'étendue de sa mauvaise humeur sur la prochaine que la machine aller cracher.

_Vas-y, je t'attends, fais-moi plaisir…_

Cette fois, la balle ne se contenta pas de rebondir sur le filet, elle resta entortillée dans les mailles.

_J'aurais dû utiliser cette méthode au lycée…_

- Impressionnant, commenta une voix familière juste derrière lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le club comprenne le coût de la remise en état du matériel dans l'abonnement.

Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, Kyle se remit en position une nouvelle fois.

- Logan… Tu passais dans le coin et tu as vu de la lumière ?  
- Je savais que tu serais là. Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être envie de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un.  
- Et par quelqu'un, tu veux dire toi ? Excuse ma question, j'avais cru comprendre que tout contact verbal entre nous était dorénavant exclu, sauf urgence professionnelle, railla Kyle.

Il frappa violemment la balle suivante, qui décolla encore plus vite que les précédentes. Celle toujours prise dans le filet se détacha et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Sans faire de commentaires, Logan s'assit par terre contre le grillage entourant le terrain. Pendantde longues minutes, il regarda Kyle continuer à frapper les balles les unes après les autres avec un acharnement rageur. Son ami s'arrêta enfin, les yeux dans le vague, et hésita avant de parler.

- Comment… ? Je veux dire, à quel moment… ?

Le jeune flic serra les dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Pour Tessa…  
- C'est important ? demanda Logan.

Kyle se remit en position et recommença à frapper.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Logan soupira.

- Tu te souviens du carnet que j'ai récupéré dans la chambre de Vassili, à Neptune ? Celui rédigé en russe ?

Lorsque Kyle acquiesça, il continua.

- Il y avait un nom souligné en page centrale… 'Sofya Teresa Vassili'. Il nous a posé pas mal de problèmes parce qu'on pensait connaître tous les membres de sa famille, et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait ce nom là…  
- Tu es en train de me dire que Tessa est non seulement la taupe, mais qu'en plus, elle est apparentée à ce pourri ? demanda Kyle d'une voix incrédule, même si, intérieurement, il se doutait déjà de la réponse à sa question.  
- C'est sa nièce. Sa mère, Yelena Vassili, est l'une des deux sœurs tuées par Linski dans leur appartement. Elle a été confiée à la garde de son père, un mécanicien du nom de Ted Carlson – lui et Yelena ne s'étaient jamais mariés, je suppose que Vassili ne le considérait pas comme un assez bon parti pour sa petite sœur. Bref, Ted Carlson est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a une quinzaine d'années et Vassili a recueilli la gamine…  
- Je te trouve plutôt bien renseigné sur une 'gamine' dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parler…  
- Moi non, mais Linski si. Chaque membre de la famille et du réseau de Vassili, chacune de ses opérations avait droit à un dossier spécifique, stocké dans ce garde-meuble. Ce n'est qu'en les étudiant un à un qu'on a enfin fait le lien… Il m'a suffit de mettre Tessa sur écoute et de la faire suivre, rien de bien compliqué après ça.  
- Alors, merci Linski, pas vrai ? railla Kyle.

Logan ne dit rien. Que pourrait-il ajouter de plus ? Ça n'aiderait pas son ami à se sentir mieux…

- Alors, il va se passer quoi, maintenant ? finit par demander le jeune flic d'une voix amère.  
- A quel propos ? Vassili ? Tessa ?  
- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

Logan hésita un instant.

- Concernant Vassili, vu l'épaisseur du dossier et les charges retenues, il va probablement cumuler plusieurs centaines d'années de prison, voire atterrir dans le couloir de la mort. Pour ce qui est de Tessa…

Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire – négocier avec elle ou pas.

Les yeux écarquillés, Kyle se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Tu penses à négocier ? Tu te fiches de moi ! dit-il d'une voix incrédule. Elle a bossé en sous-marin chez nous pendant des mois ! Non, raye ça – pendant des années. Tu sais exactement les dégâts qu'elle a fait rien que ces dernières semaines ! Il n'y a rien à négocier !  
- Kyle…  
- C'était ma co-équipière, Logan ! C'était… Je lui faisais confiance. J'allais avec elle sur le terrain chaque jour depuis trois ans. C'était elle qui me couvrait quand on me tirait dessus ! Comment pensais-tu que je le prendrais ?  
- Tu savais qu'il y avait une taupe. Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était proche de l'enquête et qu'il était possible qu'elle travaille avec toi…  
- Et alors quoi ? J'aurais dû m'y attendre ? railla Kyle. Bon sang, tu es incroyable…

Kyle secoua la tête.

- Tu es tellement habitué à ce que les gens te plantent un couteau dans le dos que ça ne te touche même plus. On a presque l'impression que tu jubiles en attendant le moment où le reste de la planète va enfin découvrir la merveilleuse face cachée du genre humain.

Logan encaissa péniblement la remarque.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il.

Son ami se remit en position, alors que la machine crachait une autre balle. Cette dernière suivit la même trajectoire que les précédentes, droit dans le filet. Kyle enchaîna sans même sembler remarquer l'interruption.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Veronica est exactement pareille. J'aurai dû vous filmer, lorsqu'on était à Neptune. _"Pot-de-vins, népotime et scandales, bienvenue dans notre soap-opéra local"_ gnagnagna… Si vous deviez tourner une publicité pro-cynisme, vos slogans feraient un malheur. Et le pire, c'est que ça vous a amusé, de tenir ce genre de discours. Comme si c'était normal. Mais j'ai un scoop pour toi, Monsieur le substitut, ce n'est pas la normalité du reste du monde. Bon sang, pas étonnant que vous n'arriviez pas à avoir une conversation civilisée, elle et toi… Emotionnellement, vous êtes incapable d'agir comme des êtres humains normaux.  
- On est juste… prudents, dit Logan, les dents serrées.

Kyle afficha un sourire sarcastique.

- Relève le niveau de ta prudence encore d'un cran, Logan, et tu deviendras autiste. Tu adores faire le vide autour de toi. La preuve, tu m'as consciencieusement ignoré toute cette dernière semaine.  
- J'étais en colère, admit son ami.  
- Sans blague. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en contrefiche, ce n'est pas une raison.

Logan se releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Comment tu te sens, là, tout de suite ? demanda-t-il calmement. Je parle de cette histoire avec Tessa…  
- Pas bien. Je me sens trahi et il va me falloir un long moment avant que ce sentiment disparaisse. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Que maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait ?

Logan fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Tu y vas un peu fort, là… C'était ta coéquipière, Kyle, et il va te falloir du temps pour digérer, tout le monde peut le comprendre. Moi le premier. Sauf que dans mon cas, il s'agissait de mes parents. De la personne que j'aimais. De mon meilleur ami – je ne parles pas de toi, ici, se hâta-il de préciser alors que Kyle ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Idem pour Veronica. Maintenant, tu additionnes le tout, tu multiplies ce que tu ressens par mille et tu auras une vague idée du genre de sentiments qu'elle et moi on a dû gérer toute notre vie.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'on ne s'est pas réveillé un matin en se disant que la vie serait plus belle comme ça. Il est juste arrivé un moment où c'était se protéger un peu plus que les autres ou s'effondrer, tout simplement.

Il haussa les épaules, maintenant vraiment en colère.

- Taper comme un forcené dans une balle de baseball te suffit à évacuer la colère ? Bravo, je suppose que tu as atteint un niveau de maturité beaucoup plus avancé que le mien, railla Logan. La première fois que je me suis retrouvé à ta place, j'avais 17 ans et j'ai passé deux heures à jouer les équilibristes sur le pont d'où s'était tuée ma mère en pensant que sauter n'était peut-être pas une alternative si terrible au coma éthylique. Veronica gérait ses problèmes en faisant la guerre au shérif de la ville et en plaquant des bangs dans mon casier. Que ça te plaise ou non, tout ça a laissé des traces, et crois-moi, c'est quelque chose dont Veronica et moi sommes douloureusement conscient chaque jour que Dieu fait. Alors oui, on est probablement tous les deux névrosés, et oui, nos réactions ne sont pas celles que tu espères, mais c'est comme ça. Fais avec. Et que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec ma façon d'agir ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de me juger.

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent en silence pendant un long moment et Kyle se retrouva soudain mal à l'aise. Il connaissait suffisamment Logan pour savoir que ces quelques phrases lancées sur le coup de la colère avaient frappé là où ça faisait mal. Très mal. Parce qu'elles énonçaient des vérités dont Logan était déjà douloureusement conscient.

Logan laissait très peu de gens entrer dans sa vie. Sa façon systématique de mettre des distances entre lui et les autres et de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement était devenue au fil du temps quasi-pathologique. Mais Kyle faisait partie de ce petit groupe de proches et utiliser leur longue amitié pour mettre le doigt sur ses points faibles et ensuite les lui balancer à la figure était plutôt mesquin.

Sa seule excuse était qu'il avait vraiment passé une journée pourrie. Ça et la guerre froide de ces derniers jours qui lui avait vraiment tapé sur le système.

Voyant le silence s'éterniser, Logan finit par détourner le regard.

- Tu sais quoi ? Venir ici était une mauvaise idée, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton distant. Il vaut mieux que je rentre. Je te vois au boulot.

Kyle réalisa soudain que, pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, son ami avait déjà atteint l'extrémité du terrain. Oh, non. Ça faisait des lustres qu'il attendait que Logan se décide à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, il rêvait s'il pensait qu'il allait le laisser partir sans rien faire.

- Hey ! l'interpella-t-il. Où tu vas comme ça ?

Logan se retourna et le regarda d'un air méfiant alors qu'il le rejoignait à petites foulées.

- Vu que c'est moi qui ai eu la journée la plus pourrie de nous deux, annonça Kyle, c'est toi qui paye la tournée. J'appelle Gabe et on va se payer une cuite comme on n'en a plus connu depuis la fac ! On est au moins deux a en avoir bien besoin…  
- C'est Mara qui va être contente…, commenta Logan d'un ton amusé, sidéré de constater une fois de plus à quelle vitesse son ami était capable de passer d'une séance de récrimination à la planification d'une nuit de débauche.  
- J'espère bien ! se réjouit Kyle en se frottant les mains et en l'entraînant vers sa voiture. Elle a osé me frapper ! Deux fois !

Logan leva les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Ces deux là étaient incorrigibles…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?  
- Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que c'est moi le fautif ?  
- Parce que tout le monde te connaît…  
- Ouais, et bien là, j'y étais pour rien ! Imagine un peu, elle…

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les profondeurs parking.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

Logan regarda Vassili sortir de la salle d'audience sous bonne escorte avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, après toutes ces années, cette ordure allait enfin avoir ce qu'il méritait. Il faudrait encore attendre de longs mois avant le procès – avant le verdict, même – mais l'audience préliminaire qui venait d'avoir lieu était déjà une victoire en soi. Il rassembla ses affaires d'un geste rapide et quitta à son tour la pièce par une porte latérale, désireux d'éviter autant que possible les journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue dans le couloir. En débouchant sur le parvis du tribunal, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Veronica qui visiblement l'attendait, accoudée à la rampe de l'escalier.

- Alors, qu'a dit le juge ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis le malheureux incident du garde-meuble qu'ils allaient avoir une vraie conversation. Il réalisa également qu'il avait enfin réussi à ne plus être en colère – contre lui-même, contre elle – et il lui sourit sans arrière-pensées.

- Il a refusé la mise en liberté sous caution, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu l'épaisseur du dossier, la renseigna-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Notre ami Vassili va rester sous les verrous jusqu'au procès.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Bien, finit-elle par dire en resserrant frileusement les pans de son manteau autour d'elle. C'est… bien.

Ils descendirent lentement les marches du tribunal en silence, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête à mi-hauteur de l'escalier.

- Bien, répéta-t-elle, avant de continuer avec embarras. Je suppose… Enfin, je pense que je vais rentrer, dans ce cas. A Neptune, je veux dire. On n'a plus besoin de moi ici, donc…

Il acquiesça lentement, le cœur serré. Oui, son enquête à New York était finie. Et alors qu'il avait passé ces quatre dernières semaines à souhaiter la voir le plus loin possible de lui, il éprouva soudain l'envie absurde de la voir s'attarder encore un peu. Juste un tout petit peu, le temps de…

Il secoua la tête. Imbécile. Le temps de quoi ? De guérir d'elle ? De trouver un moyen pour que les choses fonctionnent entre eux ? Il était temps pour eux deux d'arrêter les frais et de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu vas me manquer, Veronica, admit-il. Sincèrement. C'était bien de te revoir. Etrange, mais bien.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, mais il vit bien que, chez elle aussi, le cœur n'y était pas. Seigneur, comme elle allait lui manquer… Il se demanda l'espace d'une minute si ce ne serait pas plus facile s'ils s'étaient quittés brouillés. Au moins, il aurait eu l'impression, même illusoire, de n'avoir rien à regretter…

- Viens-là…, murmura-t-il.

Il la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle enroulait les bras autour de son cou. Il sourit à nouveau avec un brin d'ironie. Après tout, il y avait pire comme au revoir, non ?

* * *

Tout en saluant un collègue au sommet des marches du palais de justice, Kyle regarda avec tristesse Veronica et Logan s'enlacer. Il se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. Il aurait dû se réjouir que ces deux-là se séparent en bons termes, mais là, tout de suite, il avait juste l'impression d'un immense gâchis.

* * *

_La semaine précédente, dans un bar de Manhattan…_

_Kyle savait que Gabriel se retenait de rire alors qu'il bataillait depuis de longues minutes avec son téléphone portable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il bataillait avec son téléphone d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, Tessa… Virer Tessa de son répertoire._

Mesdames, Messieurs, l'opération 'J'arrête d'être en colère contre Tessa Carlson et je la raye de ma vie' vient juste de commencer…

_Il appuya avec une satisfaction perverse sur le bouton 'supprimer' avant de pousser un gémissement en voyant l'affichage de l'écran._

_- Les mecs… Je crois que je viens de faire une grosse grosse bêtise…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
__- Quoi ? demanda Gabriel.  
__- Je viens de virer Tasha de mon répertoire. Quelle idée aussi de s'appeler Tasha… Tasha-Tessa, Tessa-Tasha… C'est trop compliqué.  
__- Tu es saoûl, constata Logan, la tête appuyée sur le dossier de la banquette._

_Il voulait que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui pendant un petit moment. Juste un touuuut petit moment._

_- Toi aussi, répliqua son ami. On parlait de quoi déjà ?  
__- Tu as supprimé Tasha de ton répertoire, lui rappela Gabriel. Qui est Tasha d'ailleurs ?_

_Kyle fronça les sourcils un instant, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Elle était rousse. Ou brune. Pas blonde, ça, c'était sûr. Ou peut-être qu'elle était blonde. Dieu bénisse la tequila…_

_- Aucune idée, finit-il par admettre. C'est important ?_

_Gabriel lui subtilisa son téléphone._

_- Allison, Anna, Ashley, Barbara, Bethany, Brittany, Cassandra, Charlie, Chloe…, commença-t-il à énumérer en faisant défiler son répertoire. Je n'ai même pas fini les C. Tu es désespérant. Et je pense que tu te remettras sans peine de la disparition de Tasha…  
__- Mais elle était mignonne !  
__- Blonde ?  
__- Ou brune. Ou rousse. C'est important ? répéta Kyle._

_Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Tu en es à combien de litres de tequila ?  
__- Pas assez. J'arrive encore à penser et j'ai décidé que le début de mon opération 'J'arrête d'être en colère contre Tessa et je la raye de ma vie' méritait au moins un arrêt total de toute réflexion. Logan est d'accord avec moi.  
__- Huh ? se manifesta l'intéressé._

_Gabriel éclata de rire en voyant Logan se redresser, une expression complètement paumée sur le visage._

Ils vont finir la nuit dans un de ces états…

_Quand Kyle l'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour lui annoncer le programme de la soirée, il n'avait pas vraiment sauté de joie. Les soirées cuites, c'était sympa à vingt ans, beaucoup moins à trente – surtout au moment de faire passer la gueule de bois. Mais vu ce que ses deux amis avaient enduré ces derniers jours, cette soirée loose était presque une nécessité pour relâcher la pression. Du coup, il avait sans trop rechigné accepté de jouer les chauffeurs._

_Et puis, il devait admettre que c'était plutôt divertissant. Les conversations d'un Kyle quelque peu éméché viraient toujours au surréalisme le plus délirant. Et Logan était rarement loin derrière. Sauf ce soir. Ce soir, Kyle était Kyle. Mais Logan était… ailleurs._

_- Quoi ? demanda Logan, vexé après que son ami ait éclaté de rire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
__- Tu n'as rien dit du tout, vieux, le rassura Gabriel. Mais tu n'écoutes pas non plus.  
__- C'est vrai ça, confirma Kyle avec un hochement de tête un peu trop violent. Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est arrivé… et c'était, genre, il y a un miiillion d'années. La tequila t'a brûlé la langue ? Parce que la mienne, oui. Et ça tourne. Je crois que j'ai trop bu.  
__- Sans blague, railla Gabriel.  
__- Sans blague ! lui assura son ami, le sarcasme passant à des kilomètres au dessus de sa tête. Tu savais que ce bar tournait ? On devrait venir plus souvent, c'est plutôt cool…  
__- Tu vas trouver ça beaucoup moins cool demain matin.  
__- Je ne veux pas penser à demain matin. Je ne veux pas penser du tout. Parce que, tu vois, j'ai décidé que le début de mon opération 'J'arrête d'être en colère contre Tessa et je la raye de ma vie' méritait au moins un arrêt total de toute réflexion. Et Logan est d'accord avec moi.  
__- Et ça ne sera que la milliardième fois de la soirée que tu nous auras répété ça, commenta Gabriel en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.  
__- C'est vrai ? Oh… Donc, je pense toujours, mais c'est plus très cohérent. J'y suis presque !_

_Il attrapa un des verres posés sur la table et l'avala cul-sec, grimaçant au moment où l'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Logan posa le front sur la table en fermant les yeux._

_- Hey, vieux, ça va aller ? lui demanda Gabriel, un peu inquiet._

_Logan marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
__- Elle va s'en aller.  
__- Qui ? demanda son ami, perplexe.  
__- Veronica. Elle va s'en aller. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à gérer ça._

_Et en voyant la tête de son ami, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Gabriel n'eut plus envie de rire du tout._

* * *

Devant le palais de justice…

Bien sûr, Kyle avait toujours su qu'une fois cette histoire bouclée, Veronica allait rentrer à Neptune, mais il avait espéré que peut-être… Cette soirée au bar restait floue – bon sang, il ne s'était pas réveillé avec une gueule de bois pareille depuis sa première année de fac – mais il gardait un souvenir très précis du visage de Logan au moment où il avait réalisé que Veronica allait à nouveau sortir de sa vie. Jamais son ami ne lui était apparu aussi désemparé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne perçut pas tout de suite le crissement des pneus de la voiture qui remontait la rue après avoir pris le virage un peu trop vite. Il se faisait distraitement la remarque qu'il devrait peut-être relever la plaque de ce fou du volant quand le véhicule, arrivé devant le tribunal, ralentit soudain. La vitre se baissa coté passager et il réalisa avec effroi qu'un pistolet automatique était braqué en direction des marches.

Droit sur Logan et Veronica qui venaient de se séparer quelques mètres plus bas.

Il vit la jeune femme tourner la tête vers le véhicule et froncer les sourcils – une seconde trop tard.

- Couchez-vous ! hurla Kyle.

Cinq coups de feu et la voiture s'éloigna sur les chapeaux de roue alors que les passants autour d'eux se jetaient à couvert. Kyle dévala les escaliers, mais pas suffisamment vite. Il vit les corps de ses deux amis s'affaisser comme au ralenti avant de s'écrouler sur le parvis du palais de justice, une tâche écarlate s'élargissant déjà sur la poitrine de Veronica.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à prier…

**TBC…**

* * *

_Je sais, je suis sadique pour arrêter là, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien terminer le chapitre à un moment donné, pas vrai ?_  
_Juste un petit mot pour dire que je pars en vacances pour trois semaines et que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant... Ne me frappez pas !_  
_Et pour ceux qui me réclament déjà le chapitre 15, il est presque terminé ! Donc c'est pour très bientôt, je le posterai juste après avoir rattrapé mon retard ici (sans délai cette fois)._  
_Bises à tous et à bientôt !_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'ai trouvé deux minutes dans un week-end de folie pour mettre en ligne le chapitre suivant. J'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard de publication !  
_

_Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, j'ai commence à publier cette histoire sur il y a quelques mois, au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais en réalité, la publication du premier chapitre était sur un forum en juin 2007, ça commence à faire loin ! Vous êtes des chanceux, d'autres ont parfois dû attendre près d'un an pour le chapitre suivant… Bref, maintenant, j'en suis au même point partout, donc je peux enchaîner sur la suite._

_L'écriture du chapitre 15 est presque bouclée, mais je n'en suis pas super satisfaite, donc il va peut-être me falloir encore un peu de temps pour le publier. J'essayerais quand même de le poster ici d'ici fin septembre (pas de promesse, hélas), parce qu'après, je pars pour un mois et Internet, ce sera niet !_

_Et pour info, j'avais annoncé à certains qu'il ne restait plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue avant la fin, mais il y aura en fin de compte peut-être deux chapitres avant l'épilogue, j'ai encore pas mal de choses en tête et ça m'ennuierait de conclure trop vite. On verra bien…_

_Et pour ce chapitre-ci, certains m'avaient reproché trop de Gabriel, Kyle et Logan et pas assez de Veronica ou de Logan/Veronica, mais bon, en même temps, elle est mal en point, alors ça limite les interactions ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand meme…_

_Enjoy ! Et à très vite j'espère…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14**

New York, Columbian Presbyterian Hospital, salle de réanimation, 2018

Le brancard sur lequel était étendu Logan passa la porte des urgences au moment où Gabriel descendait de chirurgie. Il repéra Kyle et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, écoutant en même temps le compte-rendu de l'état du patient annoncé par les ambulanciers.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en enfilant machinalement une paire de gants chirurgicaux, ses yeux s'attardant sur le sang qui maculait la chemise de son ami.  
- On leur a tiré dessus alors qu'ils discutaient sur les marches du tribunal, expliqua rapidement Kyle.  
- Ils ?  
- Veronica est dans l'ambulance qui suit. Je pense qu'elle est bien plus touchée que lui, continua le jeune flic, fébrile. J'ai fait pression sur les blessures en attendant l'ambulance, mais je ne sais pas si ça a servi à quelque chose, je ne sais pas si…  
- Hey, calme-toi, l'interrompit Gabriel. Je suis sûr que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, alors arrête de te torturer. C'est à nous de prendre le relais maintenant.  
- Quand j'ai su qu'ils les amenaient ici, dans ton hôpital, je t'ai appelé. J'ai pensé que peut-être…  
- Tu as bien fait.

Kyle lui adressa un pauvre sourire et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que tu aies fait médecine, vieux…

Il regarda Gabriel disparaître dans l'une des salles de réanimation, avant de s'écarter d'un bond à l'injonction d'une infirmière, juste à temps pour laisser passer le brancard où était étendue Veronica, qui disparut dans la pièce attenante. Il resta planté dans le couloir, observant à travers la porte vitrée Gabriel se pencher vers Logan et commencer à faire… ses trucs de médecin.

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Il inspira profondément, refusant de se laisser gagner par la panique. Tout irait bien, il le fallait.

Un bruit persistant le tira de sa torpeur et il baissa les yeux vers son origine, réalisant qu'il tenait encore à la main le sac de Veronica, ramassé au moment où les ambulanciers étaient intervenus.

_Son téléphone…_

Il fouilla rapidement dans le sac et en tira le portable qui s'arrêta de sonner au moment où il regardait l'écran, identifiant l'appelant.

_Keith…_

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Bien sûr…

* * *

Logan avait repris conscience dans l'ambulance, avant de sombrer à nouveau sous le coup de la douleur.

_Veronica…_

C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Veronica. Elle avait eu l'air surpris lorsque la tache rouge avait commencé à s'élargir sur son chemisier. Et puis, elle avait commencé à tomber et il avait essayé de la rattraper… Mais il y avait eu la douleur. Et le noir. Et maintenant, il y avait de la lumière à nouveau, mais il ne savait plus.

Un visage familier réussit à atteindre quelque chose dans le brouillard qui enveloppait son cerveau et il fronça les sourcils.

- Gabe ? articula-t-il péniblement.  
- Oui, je suis là, répondit la voix familière. On est en train de s'occuper de toi.  
- Veronica…, murmura-t-il.  
- Elle est à coté, on s'occupe d'elle aussi.  
- Non…

Logan secoua la tête et la douleur afflua par vagues à nouveau.

- Non, Veronica…, répéta-t-il péniblement. Va t'occuper de…  
- Un autre médecin est avec elle, le rassura Gabriel. Calme-toi.

Alors qu'il levait la main pour réaliser le test de la lumière sur ses pupilles, Logan lui saisit le poignet d'une main étonnamment ferme.

- S'il te plaît, réussit-il à articuler un peu plus clairement cette fois. Je sais qu'elle est plus mal en point que moi.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

- Logan… Apparemment, tu t'es violemment cogné la tête en tombant, tu pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale. Et tu as été touché aussi.  
- Je sais. Mais c'est Veronica, essaya-t-il désespérément de lui faire comprendre. J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes d'elle. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

Son ami hésita quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

- Je vous envoie l'autre médecin tout de suite, annonça-t-il à l'infirmière. Surveillez-le en attendant.

Il passa dans la pièce à coté et croisa le regard de l'urgentiste qui s'affairait autour du deuxième brancard.

- Docteur Clarke ? s'étonna ce dernier. Depuis quand les chirurgiens interviennent-ils aux urgences avant même d'avoir été appelé ?  
- Le patient à coté est un ami à moi. Et cette jeune femme est une amie à lui, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Son regard se posa pour la première fois sur le visage de Veronica Mars et son cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il avait imaginé faire sa connaissance.

- Tom, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais qu'on échange nos patients. A première vue, je dirai qu'elle va avoir besoin de passer par le bloc, autant que je me charge d'elle tout de suite.

Il vit l'urgentiste ouvrir la bouche pour protester et continua avant qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Et puis, comme je vous l'ai dit, l'autre patient est un ami à moi, ce sera mieux comme ça. Juste…, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents. Gardez-le moi en vie, d'accord ?

Il se sentit un peu minable de jouer la carte sentimentale pour manipuler son collègue, mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était une lutte de territoire. De plus, tout le monde savait qu'il était préférable pour le bon déroulement d'une intervention de garder la tête froide et c'était toujours difficile quand on était émotionnellement impliqué.

L'autre médecin sembla comprendre et acquiesça.

- Entendu. Je vous la laisse.

Il disparut derrière les portes de l'autre salle d'intervention et Gabriel inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle patiente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il au staff, passant immédiatement en mode chirurgien.

Et alors que l'une des infirmières le renseignait, il réalisa que Logan avait raison. Veronica Mars était bien plus mal en point que lui.

_Salut, ma belle. Moi, c'est Gabriel… Ce serait bien si tu pouvais éviter de mourir sur ma table. D'abord, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de me présenter en bonne et due forme une fois tout ça terminé, et ensuite parce que mon meilleur pote dans la pièce à coté risquerait de ne jamais s'en remettre… Et ça, ce n'est pas envisageable._

Pas envisageable du tout.

* * *

Sa discussion téléphonique avec Keith avait laissé Kyle sur les rotules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à des parents concernant leurs enfants, mais c'était la première fois que le parent et l'enfant en question était des amis. Il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on vienne lui dire que l'état de Veronica s'était aggravé, la vision de Gabriel suivant le brancard de la jeune femme au pas de course alors qu'ils la montaient en chirurgie resterait gravée dans son esprit pendant longtemps.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'une voix familière l'interpella.

- Kyle ?

Il releva brusquement la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Trish McCoy.

_Non. Non, non, non, non, non… Pas ici, pas maintenant._

- Kyle ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix tendue par l'angoisse. J'ai entendu… à la radio. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Logan ? Il va bien ?

Il soupira.

- Il… Je ne sais pas. Il s'est fait tirer dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est grave ou non.

Trish le contempla sans un mot pendant quelques instants, avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil à coté de lui.

- Autant que je te tienne compagnie…

Kyle ferma les yeux et hésita un moment avant de parler.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, je n'ai aucune idée de quand on aura des nouvelles… Je t'appellerai dès que j'en saurai plus.

_Et n'oublions pas que tu es l'avocate attitrée de l'un des types qui risque se retrouver suspect n°1 dans cette affaire. Sans compter que la femme dont ton ex est encore fou amoureux et qu'il a cherché à protéger à tout prix est en salle d'opération à l'heure qu'il est. Et qu'elle n'en sortira peut-être pas vivante…_

Trish secoua la tête.

- Je ne pourrais pas rentrer tant que je ne serais pas fixée.

De longues minutes plus tard, elle recommença à parler.

- Tu crois…, commença-t-elle. Tu crois que tout ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire Vassili ?  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
- Il… Logan m'a dit que cette histoire sentait mauvais, que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber.  
- Peut-être que tu aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.  
- Donc tu penses que Vassili et sa clique sont responsables de ça…  
- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien.  
- Allons, Kyle, pressa-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu as une idée sur la question.

L'exaspération commença à le gagner.

- Quelle réponse attends-tu de moi, Trish ? Et depuis quand es-tu intéressée par ce que je pense ? dit-il avec un brin d'amertume. D'après toi, je ne suis même pas un flic compétent.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour déballer tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Oui, il était persuadé que le clan Vassili était responsable de la fusillade. Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser là, tout de suite, c'était qu'un des rares membres du 'clan' assez dingues pour organiser une opération pareille encore en liberté était libre à cause d'elle.

Trish n'avait jamais apprécié Kyle, c'était un état de fait. Lorsque Logan et elle sortaient ensemble, elle faisait toujours preuve de politesse à son égard, mais le petit sourire narquois qu'elle arborait souvent lorsqu'il était là en disait plus long que les mots. Qu'une fille comme elle – jolie, drôle, intelligente – puisse se laisser influencer à ce point par des préjugés stupides dépassait son entendement… Mais au final, tant qu'elle n'empêchait pas Logan et lui de se voir, son attitude lui était égal. Mais là, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se montrer complaisant.

- Je ne faisais que défendre un de mes clients, se défendit-elle.

Elle avait raison, même la pire ordure avait droit à un avocat. Mais les avocats étaient aussi libres de choisir leurs clients – elle avait fait son choix, à elle de l'assumer. Il avait passé deux ans à se mettre en quatre pour ne pas la froisser, à essayer de gagner ses bonnes grâces, sans jamais rien récolter que du mépris en retour. Pire, elle s'était permis de remettre en cause son travail.

Si Kyle savait qu'il était loin d'être parfait, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire son boulot de façon irréprochable. Il était un excellent flic et il ne permettrait à personne de salir ça.

- Tu as raison, Trish, tu ne faisais que défendre un client. Dans ce cas, pourquoi te prendre la tête ? Tu as la conscience tranquille…, railla-t-il.

Il se leva de son fauteuil.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que j'aille prévenir la famille de Logan, lui dit-il en lui montrant le portable qu'il tenait à la main.

Il sortit sur le parking des urgences et, une fois éloigné du vacarme des ambulances, appela le bureau du Procureur pour demander le nom de la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence.

Le premier nom qu'on lui donna fut celui de la grand-mère de Logan, décédée il y a trois ans – apparemment, son ami n'avait jamais jugé bon de mettre à jour son dossier. Lorsqu'on lui énonça le second nom, il en resta bouche bée – Veronica Mars.

Il soupira. Maintenant, il était bien avancé…

Et soudain, il remarqua les premiers journalistes approcher de l'entrée… Quatre heures plus tard, ce n'était plus quelques uns d'entre eux, mais une masse grouillante qui campait devant l'hôpital, déterminée à obtenir un scoop sur ce qu'ils commençaient à appeler "le dernier acte de la malédiction Echolls".

Le directeur de l'hôpital assura plus tard à Kyle qu'aucun journaliste ne pénètrerait dans l'enceinte, mais qu'en dehors de demander au personnel de se montrer discret, il ne pouvait garantir les fuites…

* * *

Après une longue attente, Trish toujours sur ses talons, Kyle avait migré vers la salle d'attente du service de chirurgie. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'avoir des nouvelles de Logan, il s'était vu répondre qu'ils ne pouvaient donner ce genre de renseignements qu'à la famille ou aux contacts d'urgence. Kyle avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à l'infirmière de l'accueil que Logan n'avait pas de famille et que son contact d'urgence était actuellement au bloc opératoire, mais elle avait été intraitable. Ils étaient donc condamnés à attendre.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda soudain Trish.  
- Pardon ? demanda Kyle, tiré de ses pensées.  
- La femme au bloc. Le contact d'urgence de Logan, si j'ai bien compris…

Le jeune homme hésita. Il savait que Logan avait tout fait pour que le nom de Veronica n'apparaisse nulle part. Et Trish était toujours l'avocate de Devette.

- C'est… une vieille amie à lui. Ils devaient déjeuner ensemble et elle l'attendait sur le parvis du tribunal, choisit-il de mentir. Elle a été touchée aussi.

Trish eut l'impression très nette qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais choisit de ne pas insister. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, elle avait l'intuition qu'elle aurait les réponses à ses questions bien assez tôt…

Juste à cet instant, les portes du couloir conduisant aux blocs opératoires s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un Gabriel aux traits tirés. Kyle se leva d'un bond.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.  
- Laisse-moi m'asseoir d'abord, tu veux ? lui dit son ami en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Je suis là-dedans depuis cinq heures, je n'en peux plus.  
- Gabe… Nous, ça fait cinq heures qu'on attend et cinq heures que personne ne nous dit rien ! explosa Kyle.  
- Elle va s'en tirer. Elle a pris trois balles – une dans la poitrine, près du cœur, et deux dans l'abdomen. Elle avait une hémorragie interne, mais on a réussi à l'arrêter. Elle va se rétablir – lentement, mais ça ira.  
- Merci, mon Dieu…

Kyle se rassit avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Et Logan ? s'enquit à son tour le jeune médecin. Comment il va ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?  
- On n'est pas de la famille, Gabe, ils ne veulent rien nous dire, dit Kyle avec un geste les englobant, Trish et lui. Et c'est Veronica, la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence.  
- Laisse-moi me renseigner.

Il se leva et disparut dans le bureau des infirmières, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors ? demanda anxieusement Trish.  
- Alors, il va bien aussi. Il a seulement été touché à l'épaule, mais à part le sang perdu, rien que quelques points de sutures et un peu de rééducation ne pourra arranger. C'est plus le choc à la tête qui les inquiète, apparemment. Il va rester ici quelques jours en observation, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de saignements intracrâniens.  
- Donc, tout va bien ? demanda à nouveau Trish.  
- Tout va bien.

Elle fondit en larmes.

- Il va bien, répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je peux le voir ?

Kyle et Gabriel échangèrent un regard gêné. Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils l'auraient conduite vers Logan sans la moindre hésitation, mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, lui et Trish n'étaient plus un couple. Aujourd'hui, la première personne que Logan allait demander, c'était Veronica, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs que mêler Trish à la relation compliquée qu'entretenaient Logan et la jeune détective soit une bonne idée.

- Il a besoin de repos, lui dit Gabriel. Il vaudrait mieux attendre demain pour ça.  
- Ok…, dit-elle en se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Je vais rentrer, dans ce cas. Je repasserai demain.

Les deux amis la regardèrent disparaître en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Les visites sont vraiment déconseillées ? demanda le jeune flic, après s'être assuré qu'elle était hors de portée.  
- Non. Mais je préfère être sûr que Logan ait envie de la voir sur le pas de sa porte avant. Il n'est pas vraiment en état de supporter les contrariétés en ce moment.

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de minuit et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Logan n'arrivait pas à dormir. La journée avait été intense – après tout, même si sa vie était nettement plus agitée que celle de la majorité des gens, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se faisait tirer dessus. Encore que, pour lui, ce n'était pas une première. Pour Veronica non plus, d'ailleurs.

Le bip du monitoring cardiaque relié à la jeune femme avait sur lui un effet étrangement apaisant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour essayer de dissiper ce sentiment d'angoisse diffus qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis la fusillade. Et là, depuis deux bonnes heures, il la regardait dormir, calant le rythme de sa respiration sur la sienne.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Et le silence. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait ennuyeux, lui trouvait ça rassurant. Elle était vivante, lui aussi, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout irait bien… S'il arrivait à se pardonner un jour ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait su à la seconde où Veronica était réapparue dans sa vie que les choses allaient mal se terminer. Veronica et ses enquêtes se terminaient toujours mal. Il aurait mieux fait de suivre son intuition première et de la renvoyer chez elle à la seconde où elle avait mis la main sur la fille Kingsley. Mais non, elle lui avait fait ses yeux de chien battu et il avait cédé, comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'à cause de sa faiblesse, à cause de son enquête à lui, elle se retrouvait étendue en soin intensif après avoir reçu trois balles.

Rationnellement, il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Veronica était adulte, elle prenait ses propres décisions. Kyle et Gabriel le lui avaient dit. Keith, arrivé en début de soirée après avoir sauté dans le premier avion, le lui avait dit – après avoir reçu l'assurance que sa fille était hors de danger. Mais Logan ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était toujours plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se sente responsable de tout.

Mais c'était encore pire avec Veronica. Peut-être parce que c'était lui, le premier à lui avoir infligé ses blessures les plus profondes – des blessures psychologiques, mais des blessures quand même. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il laissait passer autant de choses venant d'elle, parce que c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle était devenue ce qu'elle était. Peut-être que c'était une façon d'expier son comportement passé, qui sait…

Et puis, difficile de lui reprocher son comportement autodestructeur alors que ça avait été le sien pendant aussi longtemps… Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été aussi… vindicatif lorsqu'elle avait débarqué à New York – la peur de replonger dans ses vieux travers. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, tous les deux. C'était probablement pour ça qu'ils s'aimaient autant, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ou du moins, c'était le cas il y a dix ans…

Il soupira. Rester seul dans le noir laissait bien trop de temps pour ruminer… Elle était en vie et tout irait bien. Il n'y aurait peut-être pas de fin heureuse pour eux, mais au moins… A cette pensée, il sentit son estomac se retourner et se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui. Elle était là, avec lui, ils avaient tous les deux grandis et mûris, il l'aimait – parce que oui, il l'aimait toujours, malgré tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour le nier – et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Parce qu'il savait qu'avec la sensation enivrante d'aimer Veronica Mars, il y avait aussi la peine de la perdre. Et tous les deux réunis, ils devenaient des aimants à problèmes. Il pouvait vivre avec l'idée de savoir Veronica à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, tant qu'il la savait heureuse et en un seul morceau.

Le bip régulier du monitoring le tira à nouveau de ses pensées et il sourit.

Ça tombait bien, elle était en vie.

* * *

Un froissement de papier le tira de son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt sous l'effet de la lumière.

- Salut, la belle au bois dormant ! le salua une voix familière.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tout à fait cette fois, sachant d'avance qui il allait découvrir au pied de son lit. Et il ne se trompa pas. Madame l'enquiquineuse en personne, en train de dévorer un paquet de chips.

- Mara… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? dit-il en guise de salut.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait du tambour dans sa tête. Est-ce que les cachetons dont ils l'avaient bourré n'étaient pas sensés résoudre ce problème ?

- Mon petit mari m'a envoyé ici jouer les gardes-malade…, lui répondit-elle. Il parait que tu as flanqué une frousse pas possible aux infirmières en disparaissant de ta chambre hier soir.  
- Je n'avais pas disparu.  
- Non, tu faisais un somme dans la chambre de ta dulcinée…  
- Elle n'est pas ma dulcinée.

Mara lâcha un petit rire.

- Tu parles, votre histoire est encore mieux qu'un roman à l'eau de rose…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'exclama-t-il, sur la défensive.

Elle arbora soudain un air ennuyé.

- Et bien, justement, en parlant de ça…

Il leva la tête, intrigué par le ton de sa voix, et soupira.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle à l'horizon et les deux autres t'ont laissée ici pour faire le sale boulot à leur place.  
- Tu ne vas pas aimer, ajouta une voix à sa droite.

Logan tourna la tête et découvrit Gabriel appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Où est Kyle ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il… règle certains problèmes, le renseigna son ami. Il passera dans l'après-midi.  
- D'accord, crache le morceau.  
- Il vaudrait mieux que tu vois par toi-même, je crois.

Logan se redressa contre les oreillers et son ami s'approcha, le journal du jour à la main. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les gros titres, il devint pâle comme un linge.

Là, sous ses yeux, était étalé en première page toute l'histoire de sa vie. Ou plus précisément, la partie croustillante. Aaron et Lynn Echolls, Lilly Kane et, bien sûr, Veronica Mars. Comptez sur les journalistes pour déterrer les fonds de poubelle au moment le plus opportun… Et qu'est-ce qui faisait vendre plus qu'une belle histoire bien scandaleuse ?

- Dis-moi que c'est le seul papier à imprimer ces saloperies…, supplia presque Logan.  
- Désolée, murmura Mara.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir.

- Génial.

Son regard se posa sur le contenu de l'article accompagnant les gros titres et soudain, il vit rouge.

- Je vais la démolir ! Où est mon téléphone ? explosa-t-il.

Il chercha à se lever, tendant déjà le bras vers la table de chevet où était posé son portable, mais la main ferme de Gabriel le maintint contre le matelas.

- Wow wow wow ! Du calme ! Ta petite balade de cette nuit a suffit, tu ne vas nulle part…  
- J'ai besoin de mon téléphone !  
- Quoi, tu as l'intention d'appeler un taxi ? demanda Mara.  
- Non, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'écraser ma garce de sœur comme une punaise !

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre du coté de la porte.

- Décidément, petit frère, tu as toujours eu le sens du mélodrame…

* * *

New York, prison de Rikers

La grille de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire se ferma avec un claquement sinistre. Kyle entra à pas lents, un dossier sous le bras, le regard fixé sur l'homme assis à la table au centre de la pièce, aux cotés de son avocat. Il tira la chaise qui leur faisait face d'un geste brusque et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut qu'un profond silence pendant lequel Kyle détailla l'homme assis en face de lui avec attention.

Viktor Vassili, en chair et en os. Jusqu'à la veille, il n'avait été pour lui qu'un pourri parmi d'autres – un pourri de grande envergure, mais un pourri quand même. Mais aujourd'hui, il était la raison la plus probable pour laquelle deux de ses amis étaient étendus sur un lit d'hôpital, l'un d'entre eux entre la vie et la mort. Lorsqu'il patientait en salle d'attente, il avait imaginé ce qu'il pourrait faire à ce type lorsqu'il l'aurait en face de lui, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus trop.

Alors que Linski leur était apparu étonnamment jeune la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu à Neptune, Vassili faisait dix ans de plus que son âge – clairement, gérer la plus grande partie des entreprises criminelles de New York n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'entretenir sa santé. Non que Kyle le plaigne.

- Je suis l'inspecteur Vaughan, de la criminelle, commença-t-il calmement. Parlez-moi de la tentative d'assassinat sur la personne du substitut du Procureur Echolls.

L'homme haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Je suis emprisonné depuis une semaine, Monsieur Vaughan, fit-il remarquer d'une voix teintée d'un accent russe que toutes ces années passées au Etats-Unis n'avaient clairement pas réussi à faire disparaître.

Kyle fit un sourire froid.

- Je vous connais, Monsieur Vassili, j'ai lu tous les dossiers qu'il y avait à lire sur vous, rétorqua-t-il. Si l'on en croit les informations que nous avons rassemblées sur vous, près de mille personnes travaillent pour vos réseaux rien que sur New York. Vous ne seriez pas le premier caïd emprisonné qui continue à tirer les ficelles de sa cellule.  
- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette attaque, affirma le Russe.

Kyle leva un sourcil railleur.

- Intéressant, dit-il lentement. Parce que les témoins qui ont assisté à la scène devant le Palais de Justice donnent des versions légèrement différentes – comme souvent dans ce genre de circonstances – à un détail près. Selon eux, le conducteur de la voiture n'avait pas de petit doigt à la main gauche. Ça vous dit peut-être quelque chose ?

Vassili resta impassible, mais une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux. Kyle secoua la tête.

_Tu parles qu'il ne sait rien… Il sait très exactement ce qui est en train de ce jouer ici._

- Pour un type réputé intelligent, je vous trouve d'une stupidité confondante, le provoqua Kyle. Le conducteur de la voiture repéré près du domicile de votre ancien comptable à l'heure de son assassinat correspondait déjà à cette description, tout comme à celle de notre maniaque du lance-roquette dans le Queens… Semer des petits cailloux blancs pour qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à vous plus facilement vous amuse ? Parce que j'ai un scoop pour vous, votre ami Devette n'est ni la personne la plus subtile du monde, ni la plus populaire, en particulier lorsqu'il se fait surprendre en train de fracturer un garde-meuble et passe ensuite deux heures à narguer la police pendant sa garde à vue…

Vissili resta muet, mais serra les dents. Kyle se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table avec un sourire.

- A moins que les rumeurs qui circulent sur votre compte soient vraies… Il paraît que le 'grand patron' que vous êtes a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses ouailles. Ça fait désordre, sans vouloir vous offenser.  
- Je contrôle parfaitement ce que j'ai à contrôler, rétorqua sèchement Vassili.

Son avocat posa une main sur son bras, lui rappelant silencieusement de surveiller ses paroles. Kyle haussa les épaules.

- Oh, oui, vous êtes très doué lorsqu'il s'agit de payer quelques avocats pour faire le ménage derrière eux… Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de les contrôler, là, c'est une autre histoire. Vous vous contentez d'essayer de limiter les dégâts – pitoyablement, si je peux me permettre.

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Et aujourd'hui, vous voulez que je vous dise ce que vous avez gagné ? On a une pièce pleine de dossiers détaillant la moindre de vos activités douteuses, gracieusement fourni par un type dont vous avez fait assassiner la famille il y a vingt ans, l'assassinat d'un 'respectable' comptable, sa femme et ses gosses, la destruction d'un fourgon cellulaire blindé en pleine ville au lance-roquette et la tentative d'assassinat d'un représentant du Ministère de la Justice, auxquels vous pouvez ajouter toutes les victimes collatérales. En résumé ? Si vous êtes condamné – et vous le serez, soyez en sûr – vous êtes bon pour la peine de mort.  
- Probablement, lâcha calmement Vassili avec un haussement d'épaules. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? Que je pleure ?  
- Pour ça, il faudrait que vous soyez un être humain…, rétorqua sèchement Kyle. Non, je me fous de vous, je laisse le soin à d'autres bien plus compétent que moi de se charger de votre cas. Celui qui m'intéresse, c'est lui.

Il tira une photographie du dossier qu'il avait amené avec lui dans la salle, le cliché de John Devette qu'avaient pris ses collègues au moment de sa garde à vue.

- Dites-moi où je peux le trouver, continua-t-il.

Vassili sourit.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
- Rien, reconnut franchement Kyle. Quoi que vous puissiez nous dire, vous êtes cuit, ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour un allègement de peine. Mais j'ai discuté avec un vieil ami à vous, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Apparemment, vous êtes un adepte de la loi du Talion, vous aimez vous faire justice vous-même. Le substitut Echolls est un ami à moi, laissez-moi faire la mienne.

Kyle sortit une deuxième photo de son dossier, celle de Jorgi Ivanenko, le numéro 3 du 'clan', et l'étala sur la table à coté de celle de Devette.

- Et disons qu'en contrepartie, je résous en même temps les problèmes que ces deux là posent à tout le monde – vous compris.

Vassili leva un sourcil amusé.

- Selon vous, ils me poseraient un problème ?

Kyle sourit.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, on est bien renseigné. Il paraît que la révolte gronde dans vos rangs… Apparemment, tout pourri que vous êtes, vous restez un caïd à l'ancienne. Et votre… 'éthique' commencerait à gêner les petits jeunes qui se verraient récupérer leur liberté de mouvement…

Kyle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

- Sur le coup, ça m'a fait me demander quel serait l'intérêt pour eux de descendre le Procureur qui va au final leur rendre ce service… et puis, j'ai réalisé que non seulement Echolls vous envoyait en cabane, il avait aussi en tête de rayer vos petits trafics de la carte, et ça, c'est un problème. Parce que s'ils ont tous des envies de grandeurs, ils n'ont aucune envie de se casser le cul à remettre votre réseau en place une fois celui-ci démantelé, ils préfèrent de loin récupérer ce qui marche déjà très bien tout seul.

Il sourit.

- Donc, vous êtes en taule et vous allez y rester. Et maintenant que Logan Echolls est hors jeu lui aussi, ils pensent que personne n'osera aller aussi loin que lui, sous peine de subir le même sort. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer une fois que vous serez bien sagement bouclé dans le couloir de la mort ? Quand le chat n'est pas là…

Le Russe secoua la tête.

- Tout bien renseigné que vous êtes, vous sous-estimez mes ressources, dit-il.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la tentative d'assassinat du Procureur, je ne suis pas aussi stupide, dit-il calmement, sans lâcher Kyle des yeux. Même dans mon business, il y a des règles, ajouta-t-il froidement. Les flics vous courent après, vous essayez de courir plus vite qu'eux, ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça, ça fait partie du jeu. Changer ces règles-là, c'est se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Le Russe se passa une main lasse sur la nuque, les traits tirés.

- J'ai un certain… respect pour votre ami. Echolls. Il subventionne une partie du foyer pour jeunes du quartier où je vis. Celui de Little Russia également.

Kyle essaya de dissimuler sa surprise, sans succès. Il connaissait suffisamment bien Logan pour savoir que, lorsqu'il faisait ces 'dons', il s'assurait que son nom n'apparaisse nulle part. Vassili sourit en remarquant son expression.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous sous-estimez mes ressources. Il va s'en tirer ? demanda-t-il.

Kyle acquiesça.

- Malheureusement pour vous, dit-il froidement. Vous pouvez être certain qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau avant de s'être assuré que vous allez passer sur la chaise électrique.  
- Ça devrait rendre la fin de la partie intéressante, je suppose…, dit le Russe en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

Il repoussa les photos de ses deux bras droits vers le jeune flic.

- Quoi qu'il en soit… Si vous tenez vraiment à mettre la main sur ces deux-là, je vous conseille de le faire vite, continua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils ne s'éterniseront pas dans le coin très longtemps…

Il se leva de sa chaise, signalant que, de son coté, l'entretien était terminé. Kyle le regarda quitter la pièce avec des sentiments mitigés avant de se lever à son tour. Il rassembla ses photos et quitta la prison, guère plus avancé sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Devette et Ivanenko, mais avec cette quasi-certitude que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, justice serait faite pour Veronica, Logan, Daniel Todd, Paul Randall et tous les autres…

* * *

New York, Columbian Presbyterian Hospital

Logan secoua la tête avec un sourire sarcastique, admirant l'aplomb de sa sœur, plantée sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, moulée dans un tailleur griffé et lunettes de soleil de créateur perchées sur le sommet du crâne, prenant la pose comme si elle s'apprêtait à arpenter le tapis rouge aux Oscars. Il se mordit la lèvre – elle aurait beau essayer de toute ses forces et fréquenter les meilleurs stylistes, elle ne réussirait jamais à ressembler à autre chose qu'à une actrice de troisième zone. Tout en elle criait la banalité la plus affligeante.

Sa propre mère, malgré ses excès de chirurgie esthétique, avait toujours eu de la classe, même avec un simple jogging sur le dos. Même ses nombreux passages sous le bistouri n'avaient jamais réussi à lui faire perdre cet attrait qu'elle exerçait sur les gens – peut-être parce que, malgré son insécurité et son mal être, Lynn Echolls était quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Trina l'avait toujours autant détestée, malgré tout les efforts que sa mère avait pu faire pour la traiter comme sa propre fille – cette certitude que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

- Bien sûr, j'aurai dû me douter que tu allais débarquer…, railla Logan. Alors, dis-moi, à quelle heure est la conférence de presse ? Tu mis une option sur le hall de l'hôpital pour faire ton show ? Ou peut-être la chapelle ? Je pense que ça accentuerait l'effet dramatique…

Trina poussa un soupir bien trop exagéré et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus, Logan. Tu ferais mieux de te recoucher au lieu de faire l'imbécile.

Logan la regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissez Trina Echolls, dit-il d'un air théâtral, prenant Gabriel et Mara à témoin. Vous remarquerez que sa capacité à jouer les sœurs aimantes – voire même à se comporter comme un être humain normal – progresse de façon phénoménale lorsqu'elle dispose d'un public. Et après, tout le monde se demande pourquoi elle n'a jamais réussi à décrocher de rôles plus intéressants que celui de la prostituée numéro 2 dans le dernier épisode de _New York, section criminelle_… Elle est tellement douée.

Il vit Mara tiquer en entendant sa tirade au vitriol, alors que le regard de Gabriel passait du frère à la sœur avec perplexité.

- Je peux savoir ce que tout ça veut dire, Logan ? dit Trina d'un air faussement blessé.

Logan lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et se laissa retomber sur son lit, réprimant une grimace de douleur quand son épaule toucha l'oreiller un peu plus durement que prévu.

- Ça veut dire que, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer il y a moins d'une minute, je viens de me faire tirer dessus et je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi, répondit-il sèchement. Alors si tu me disais tout simplement ce que tu veux ?

L'air de sollicitude que sa sœur affichait s'évanouit dans la seconde, ainsi que son sourire amical.

- Deux minutes de ton temps avec la presse, le temps de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, dit-elle.  
- Non.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- J'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour New York rien que pour ça, Logan, tu pourrais au moins me rendre ce service…, gémit-elle.

Logan entendit Mara lâcher un hoquet de stupéfaction et Logan savait ce qu'elle pensait – son frère se faisait tirer dessus et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était le temps d'antenne qu'elle pourrait en retirer ? C'était surréaliste. Mais le plus triste dans tout ça, c'était que Logan, lui, n'était pas surpris. Trina avait toujours été une arriviste, mais cela s'était nettement aggravé ces dix dernières années, dans un mouvement inversement proportionnel à l'évolution de sa carrière – plus celle-ci atteignait les sommets d'insignifiance, plus sa sœur devenait avide de gros titres.

Mais les Echolls ne faisaient plus vendre depuis longtemps, ce qui réjouissait Logan, tout en désespérant Trina. Le jadis très populaire épisode de _Hollywood Stories_ consacré à leur famille commençait à dater, et ce n'était certainement pas le manque de talent de Trina ou les plaidoiries de Logan qui allaient donner aux journalistes quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent pour le remettre à jour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Un Procureur se faisant abattre sur le parvis de son tribunal, ça faisait généralement les gros titres, mais quand ce Procureur s'appelait en prime Logan Echolls et se faisait descendre en même temps que la Veronica Mars responsable de la chute d'Aaron Echolls, ça devenait le gros titre de l'année. Malheureusement.

- Tu plaisantes là ? répliqua vertement Logan. Ou bien tu penses que j'ai passé dix ans à me tenir éloigné de tout ce cirque juste pour m'amuser ?  
- Non, juste parce que tu aimes t'auto-flageller, cingla Trina. Veronica Mars, Logan ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec cette garce !  
- Boucle-la, Trin'.

Sa sœur arbora un sourire railleur.

- Ou peut-être que c'est à elle que je devrais demander de faire cette conférence de presse avec moi ! continua-t-elle sans l'écouter. Elle a toujours adoré être sous le feu des projecteurs, en particulier quand c'est au détriment de notre famille !

Logan sauta de son lit d'un bond.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! explosa-t-il, avançant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

La douleur dans son épaule redoubla, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, posant sur elle un regard froid. Il sentit Trina se tendre en face de lui – sa sœur était souvent stupide, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente au point de l'ignorer lorsqu'il prenait ce regard-_là_. Elle avait appris à ses dépens ces dix dernières années que le 'nouveau' Logan pouvait lui rendre la vie très compliquée s'il le voulait.

- Tu te tires d'ici, Trina, et tu ne te retournes pas, l'avertit-il froidement. Tu retournes à L.A., tu reprends tes tournages de séries Z, tu continues à profiter de l'argent de notre cher papa avec tes parasites d'amis et tu m'oublies. Tu oublies la conférence de presse, tu oublies les journalistes – quels qu'ils soient – et surtout, tu oublies Veronica.  
- Et si je refuse ? dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, relevant le menton d'un air de défi.  
- Laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer mon téléphone et d'appeler deux-trois personnes et je peut t'assurer que, d'ici la fin de la semaine, même les rôles de prostituées ne te seront plus accessibles, ma chère, lui dit Logan, les dents serrés. Tu veux conserver un semblant de carrière ? Tu la boucles.  
- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, affirma Trina, soudain beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

Logan arbora un sourire carnassier, remerciant le ciel pour ses années passées à plaider – cela lui avait permis d'apprendre à contrôler ses nerfs.

- Aaron n'était peut-être pas particulièrement apprécié à L.A., mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma mère, la détrompa-t-il sèchement. Linda Brentler, ça te parle ? ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à l'ancienne agent artistique de Lynn qui gérait aujourd'hui encore la carrière de bon nombre de 'grosses pointures' d'Hollywood. Contrairement à toi, Trin', j'ai toujours un bon carnet d'adresse. Mais si tu tiens à me prouver que j'ai tort…

Il fit un geste en direction de la table de chevet où était posé son téléphone, mais Trina l'arrêta d'un geste vif.

- Non ! cria-t-elle.

Il la vit déglutir péniblement et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je m'en vais, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, dit-elle d'un ton outragé. Transmets mon bon souvenir à Veronica, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme, dans un dernier effort pour ne pas totalement perdre la face.

Tremblant de rage, il la regarda quitter la pièce d'un pas furieux. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Son regard se posa sur Gabriel, debout à coté de lui. Il avait fini par oublier que lui et sa sœur n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

- Tu devrais te rasseoir, lui dit calmement son ami.  
- Ça va, répondit-il sèchement.  
- Logan…

Il vit son ami lui montrer son épaule d'un mouvement du menton et réalisa lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur sa blouse qu'une large tache rouge s'étalait sur le tissu au niveau de ses points de suture. Ce fut comme si la douleur s'était soudain rappelée à son bon souvenir et il poussa un juron.

Cette fois, il laissa Gabriel l'entraîner en direction du lit.

- Mara, tu pourrais me trouver une infirmière et lui demander un kit de suture, s'il te plaît ? demanda son ami à sa femme. Il faut que je lui refasse ses points…

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse, et disparut dans le couloir. Gabriel reporta son attention sur son ami, tout en défaisant le lien qui retenait sa blouse dans le dos.

- Essaye de te détendre, lui conseilla-t-il.  
- Je suis détendu, dit Logan.  
- Et moi, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre, railla Gabe.

Logan inspira profondément et fit un sourire amer.

- Tu es témoin du premier effet Trina Echolls, tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Le second, c'est moi remerciant Dieu qu'on ne soit pas biologiquement apparentés…

Gabe hésita un instant.

- Quand tu disais que toi et ta sœur, vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à… ça, avoua-t-il en examinant minutieusement l'incision dont la suture avait sauté.

Logan haussa les épaules et grimaça, se rappelant qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre un peu avant de recommencer ce genre de gestes.

- C'est une garce. La plupart du temps, on se contente d'oublier qu'on existe et c'est très bien comme ça…, dit simplement Logan.  
- C'est la seule famille qui te reste…  
- Ma grand-mère était la seule famille qui me restait. La seule chose que je partage avec Trina, c'est mon nom de famille, et crois-moi, c'est déjà bien suffisant…

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Mara qui revenait, un kit de suture dans les mains.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'infirmière, alors j'ai récupéré ça sur un chariot, j'espère que c'est b…

Sa voix mourut lorsque son regard se posa sur le dos de Logan – ou plus précisément, sur les cicatrices qui le parcouraient. Le jeune Procureur se rembrunit et remonta brusquement sa blouse sur la partie de son torse qui n'avait pas besoin d'être découverte avec l'impression d'être soudainement devenu une bête curieuse. Il vit Mara rougir alors qu'elle tendait le kit à son mari.

- Je suis d-désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Logan se radoucit.

- Ça va, la rassura-t-il gentiment. C'est juste… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'affiche, en général.

Elle acquiesça en silence, comprenant à demi-mot et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander combien de surprises leur réservaient encore Logan Echolls.

Gabriel entreprit de reprendre les points les uns après les autres et, dix minutes plus tard, reposa son aiguille avec un soupir.

- Ok, ça devrait être bon, confirma-t-il. Seulement, fais-moi plaisir – plus d'escapades au milieu de la nuit, plus de disputes, juste du repos pendant quelques semaines. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Logan sourit.

- Mes antécédents ne plaident pas vraiment vraiment dans ce sens…, reconnut-il.  
- Et bien, change tes habitudes, répliqua Gabriel. Pas la peine de te bousiller complètement l'épaule, tu vas déjà avoir une belle cicatr…

Il s'interrompit net et se mordit la langue. Logan leva un sourcil amusé.

- Tu as raison, ce serait tellement dommage que ce corps d'athlète soit défiguré par une vilaine cicatrice…, railla-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit sèchement Mara.

Logan se tourna vers elle et réalisa que ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il ressentit une bouffée de tendresse envers la jeune femme, réalisant à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir des amis pareils.

- C'était il y a longtemps, ma belle…, dit-il.  
- N'empêche… Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? rétorqua-t-il honnêtement.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de s'approcher de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Logan la laissa faire, amusé, et finit par se racler la gorge, embarrassé. Mara s'éloigna de quelques pas et frappa Gabriel à l'épaule.

- Tu ne lui as même pas dit pour Veronica ! lui reprocha-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Veronica ? demanda immédiatement Logan, son épaule douloureuse instantanément oubliée.

Gabe posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et le força à se rallonger.

- Il n'y a rien, au contraire, le rassura-t-il. Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.  
- Je voudrais la voir…, demanda Logan.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

- Pas tout de suite, on est en train de lui faire passer des examens, lui apprit-il. Mais j'essayerais de te conduire dans sa chambre ce soir…

Il imposa le silence à Logan en le voyant s'apprêter à protester.

- … en chaise roulante, termina-t-il d'un ton déterminé alors que le malade faisait la moue. Et uniquement si tu me promets de rester au calme d'ici là.  
- Donc, je suppose que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire que Trish fait le planton dans le couloir depuis ce matin pour lui parler ? dit innocemment Mara à son mari.

Gabriel la fusilla du regard alors que Logan renversait la tête contre son oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il soupira.

- Gabe, tu peux me rendre un service ?  
- Dis toujours…  
- Tu peux aller la voir et lui dire de revenir demain ? J'ai eu mon compte de confrontations pour la journée…  
- C'est comme si c'était fait.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapitre 15

_Hello ! Après des mois, voici enfin le chapitre 15 ! Savourez-le, ça a été un accouchement dans la douleur…  
Je n'ai pas toujours répondu à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mais sachez que le cœur y est !_

_Bref, il y a du Logan/Veronica, du Logan/Trish, du Logan/Kyle, du Logan/Gabe…  
__Gros morceau pour moi, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer (trop de… pas assez de…), donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
__Et je ne sais pas pour la fin… J'ai l'habitude de systématiquement écrire des happy ends, j'hésite pour cette fois. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
__Mais j'espère quand même poster plus vite la prochaine fois !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

New York, Columbian Presbyterian Hospital, 2018, un peu plus tôt

- Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant…

Sa vision resta trouble quelques instants avant de faire la mise au point sur le visage qui se tenait à coté de son lit.

- Papa… ? coassa Veronica.

Elle toussa sous le coup de l'effort que lui avait demandé ce simple mot, la gorge en feu. Keith posa la main sur son front et sourit.

- Attends…, lui dit-il.

Il tendit la main vers la tablette au pied du lit et remplit un verre d'eau.

- Ils viennent juste de t'enlever ton intubation, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal à parler. Bois doucement…, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle levait la tête pour avaler quelques gorgées.

Elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit son père quitter la pièce et en déduisit qu'il devait probablement aller chercher un médecin. Comme pour lui donner raison, elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard pour voir Keith revenir avec un jeune homme en blouse blanche sur les talons. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Mars, commença-t-il. Content de voir que vous avez décidé de revenir au pays des vivants ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur…  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi rauque alors qu'il vérifiait rapidement les monitorings qui l'entouraient.

Ce qu'il y vit sembla le satisfaire et il prépara son stéthoscope, posant l'embout sur sa poitrine sous les yeux inquiets de Keith.

- Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement.  
- Oh…

Elle allait refermer les yeux quand une pensée la frappa soudain. Le moniteur cardiaque à coté du lit s'emballa aussi soudainement que la panique la submergeait.

- Logan… Logan, il…

Le médecin posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, Keith s'approchant d'elle de l'autre coté du lit.

- Veronica, calme-toi…  
- Logan va bien, la rassura immédiatement le médecin. Et votre père a raison, il faut que vous restiez calme.

Il arbora un sourire amusé.

- Prenez le personnel de l'étage en pitié, Logan leur en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs… Non que ça m'étonne vraiment, le connaissant, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Veronica fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et le médecin s'expliqua.

- Je m'appelle Gabriel Clarke, c'est moi qui vous ai opéré. Logan est un ami.

Une lueur de reconnaissance traversa les yeux de Veronica.

- Il m'a parlé de vous, murmura-t-elle. Un peu.  
- Il m'a parlé de vous également. Beaucoup, rétorqua Gabriel avec un amusement redoublé. Navré de faire votre rencontre dans ces circonstances, mais ravi de faire votre connaissance tout court.  
- Idem, murmura-t-elle. Il va vraiment bien ?  
- Il va vraiment bien, rassurez-vous. Il a juste été touché à l'épaule, contrairement à vous.  
- D'accord, dit-elle simplement en fermant les yeux, ce petit échange ayant déjà sapé ses forces.

Gabriel leva les yeux vers Keith.

- Votre fille va bien, le rassura-t-il, ses constantes sont bonnes. On va la laisser se reposer une heure ou deux et puis je demanderai à ce qu'on lui fasse des examens de contrôle. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter.  
- Vraiment ? s'assura Keith.  
- Vraiment, confirma le jeune médecin. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller donner mes consignes aux infirmières.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de Keith l'arrêta.

- Je peux rester avec elle encore un peu ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Bien sûr.

Après avoir donné aux infirmières la liste des examens à réaliser sur Veronica dans la journée, il prit la direction de la chambre de Logan. Il avait laissé son ami avec sa femme lorsque Keith l'avait fait appeler et, la connaissant, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Il adorait Mara, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'elle allait en profiter pour mettre Logan sur le grill concernant sa relation avec Veronica…

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre, il repéra une tête rousse en train de faire les cent pas devant la porte et réprima un mouvement de contrariété. Trish. Il devait lui reconnaître ça, la jeune femme était obstinée. Kyle et lui avaient espéré qu'elle aurait compris le message la veille, quand ils l'avaient plus ou moins empêché de voir Logan, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas…

Elle le repéra de loin et lui sourit.

- Salut, Gabe, le salua-t-elle.  
- Trish…, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu sais si je peux le voir ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger mouvement de la tête en direction de la chambre de Logan.

Gabriel hésita un instant, se demandant comment lui faire comprendre en douceur qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue ici. Kyle et le patron de Logan – Berrisford ? – lui avaient fait la leçon hier, après que la jeune femme ait quitté l'hôpital. Ils lui avaient expliqué que, tant que la jeune femme était officiellement l'avocate de la partie adverse et que l'identité du tireur n'était pas connue, elle ne devait pas s'approcher de Logan, à moins que le jeune homme ne le demande expressément. Le patron de Logan s'était montré intraitable – peu importe les relations entre les deux, Trish McCoy était persona non grata dans cette chambre et ne devait être informée de rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire.

Ça ne rendait vraiment pas la tâche de Gabriel facile. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème particulier avec Trish et savait que la situation devait être éprouvante pour elle, mais elle avait fait son choix. Et si la sécurité de Logan – et par ricochet, celle de Veronica – en dépendait, alors il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses scrupules de coté. Il était médecin et le bien-être de ses patients passait avant tout. Mais il devait admettre qu'il aurait préféré que Kyle se charge de ça à sa place. Il aurait probablement pris beaucoup moins de gants, mais c'était une situation qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer, contrairement à lui.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée maintenant. Il a eu une dure journée hier et il est encore très fatigué.

Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant.

- Alors, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est marqué dans les journaux ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui est marqué dans les journaux ? lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il avait passé la nuit ici et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser à la presse du matin. Il vit Trish lui tendre le journal qu'elle tenait à la main sans un mot. Les gros titres lui sautèrent au visage et il retint à grand peine un juron.

Veronica, Lilly Kane et tout le reste de cette histoire sordide, cette histoire que Logan essayait désespérément d'enterrer depuis la fin de son adolescence, s'étalait en première page. Il imaginait d'ici la tête que son ami allait faire…

- C'est vraiment elle, la femme qui était avec lui quand il s'est fait tirer dessus ? Veronica Mars ? finit par lui demander Trish, perdant visiblement patience en le voyant parcourir rapidement l'article sans un mot.

Elle pointa du doigt la photo d'une blondinette qui agrémentait l'article.

- Elle l'accompagnait au tribunal il y a quelques semaines…

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui rendit calmement le journal.

- Je ne peux rien dire.  
- Je t'en prie, Gabe, je ne suis pas journaliste. Et tu sais ce que je ressens pour Logan.  
- Je sais aussi qu'il a rompu avec toi.

Il la vit se crisper douloureusement et ressentit une pointe de pitié pour la jeune femme. Oui, ils avaient rompu, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas parce que deux personnes se séparaient qu'elles arrêtaient de ressentir quoi que ce soit l'une pour l'autre. Logan était en était la preuve vivante. Sauf que Trish n'était pas l'ex en question ici, et c'était bien là le problème.

Il soupira.

- Ecoute, les circonstances auraient été différentes, je n'aurais pas hésité, mais là… Tu n'as pas de relation avec mes patients et, en tant que médecin, je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé.  
- Et en tant qu'ami ?  
- En tant qu'ami ?

Le visage de Gabriel se durcit.

- Logan est mon meilleur ami et il s'est fait tirer dessus. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'homme dont tu es l'avocate et que tu as fait libérer il n'y a pas si longtemps est le premier suspect.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, essaya de se défendre Trish, sans grande conviction.  
- Je sais qu'on m'a officiellement demandé de ne pas te parler de Logan – ou de qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs, lui dit-il calmement. Logan va bien, ça je peux te le dire, mais pour le reste, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer dans cette chambre tant qu'on ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation de le faire.

Il lui adressa un sourire contraint.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste…  
- Je comprends. Tu ne peux pas au moins lui poser la question ? Ce ne serait que pour deux minutes…

Il retint un soupir, perdant impatience devant son obstination.

- Retourne dans la salle d'attente, lui dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la pièce au fond du couloir. Je vais me renseigner.

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et il entra dans la chambre de Logan en sachant que son ami n'allait pas être ravi. Trish était le moindre de ses problèmes pour le moment.

* * *

Dans la soirée…

- Hey…

Veronica tourna la tête en direction de la voix et sourit en voyant Logan passer le seuil de sa chambre, son fauteuil roulant poussé par Gabriel.

- Je vous amène le deuxième malade, l'informa ce dernier avec un sourire amusé. Il trépignait tellement d'impatience que j'ai dû me transformer en chauffeur pour éviter qu'il ne brûle les limitations de vitesse…

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, Gabe ? Loin d'ici, de préférence ?  
- T'inquiètes, je ne reste pas.

Il le regarda plus sérieusement cette fois.

- Quinze minutes, Logan, pas une de plus, il faut qu'elle se repose. Et ça veut dire qu'on évite les discussions qui fâchent, ok ?

Logan acquiesça sans un mot, alors que son ami quittait la pièce.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il à Veronica, sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle avait l'air mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, inconsciente et sous respirateur, et son soulagement fut immédiat. Ses cernes et sa pâleur affichaient clairement les épreuves des derniers jours, mais elle afficha un sourire lumineux.

- Ça va, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je ne suis pas exactement prête à danser la samba, mais ça va…

Il acquiesça en silence avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je suis désolé…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tout ça… La fusillade, ajouta-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur la nuque.

Veronica lâcha un petit rire.

- Après toutes ces semaines passées à me demander de me tenir à distance de toutes ces histoires ? dit-elle d'une voix toujours légèrement rauque. Sûr… Parce que tu as toujours été si doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de me persuader de ne pas en faire qu'à ma tête…  
- Mais c'est moi qu'ils visaient. Tu as été touchée uniquement parce qu'on était ensemble à ce moment là…

Elle haussa les épaules, inspirant profondément en sentant la brûlure de ses points de suture. Elle réprima un sourire triste. Elle aurait dû le prévoir… C'était Logan, après tout. Il fallait toujours qu'il se sente responsable de tout.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qui te dit que ta taupe n'a pas parlé de moi ? Ils ont peut-être tout simplement attendu qu'on soit ensemble pour faire une pierre deux coups…  
- Je ne pense pas, Veronica. Après tout…  
- On n'est pas sensé éviter les sujets qui fâchent ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement, lui coupant la parole, atténuant la sécheresse de son ton par un vague sourire d'excuse. Parce que là, tout de suite, je suis vraiment fatiguée…

Le regard de Logan se posa sur son visage et il sut, en voyant ses traits tirés, qu'elle ne disait pas ça juste pour tuer dans l'œuf une énième dispute pour savoir qui avait tort et qui avait raison.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

Le sourire de Veronica s'accentua et il le lui rendit.

- Je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'excuses pour une même conversation…, reconnut-il.

Ils se regardèrent sans parler pendant un long moment.

- Je vais te laisser, tu dois dormir. Tu as une tête à faire peur, dit soudain Logan.  
- Je te remercie, dit-elle avec une grimace. Tu as l'art et la manière de flatter l'égo d'une fille…

Il lui sourit, ravalant in extremis un nouveau "désolé". Il attrapa les roues de son fauteuil, prêt à faire demi-tour, quand une petite main se posa sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers le visage plein d'espoir de Veronica.

- S'il te plaît, reste, lui dit-elle simplement. Je voudrais juste… Tu pourrais rester jusqu'à se que je m'endorme ? lui demanda-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Il la regarda se rallonger, aussi confortablement qu'elle le pouvait sur un lit d'hôpital, et acquiesça, rapprochant son fauteuil de la tête de lit sans ajouter un mot. Elle ferma les yeux et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle régulier lui indiqua qu'elle avait enfin gagné le pays des songes.

Et comme la nuit précédente, il resta à son chevet, ses pensées bercées par le bip constant du monitoring. Et quand il ferma les yeux à son tour, posant la tête sur le lit, il bascula dans une irréalité où Logan et Veronica étaient juste Logan-et-Veronica, loin de tous les Lilly Kane, Aaron Echolls, Cassidy Casablanca ou Viktor Vassili de cette planète.

Dans un monde où ils se contentaient tout simplement d'exister.

* * *

Le lendemain, au bord de l'East River…

Kyle descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière, remontant d'un mouvement brusque le col de son manteau. Il crevait de froid. La neige ne tombait plus, remplacée par une pluie glaciale, et il était prêt à parier que pas une seule des personnes présentes ici ne s'éterniserait dans le coin après le départ du coroner…

Il repéra du coin de l'œil la scène de crime un peu plus loin et s'approcha d'un pas rapide. Un agent de police l'interpella au moment où il se glissait sous le ruban jaune.

- Hey, vous ! C'est une scène de crime, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Kyle regarda le jeune homme s'approcher rapidement et dégaina sa plaque.

- Inspecteur Vaughan, je travaille à la criminelle de Manhattan.  
- Oh… Désolé, je ne savais pas.  
- Y a pas de problème. Qui est le responsable, ici ? demanda Kyle.  
- L'inspecteur Sikes. Il est déjà là-bas, le renseigna l'agent avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la berge.  
- Merci.

Kyle passa sous le ruban et se rapprocha de l'eau, repérant le corps qui reposait sur la berge.

- Kyle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se retourna pour découvrir Tom Sikes debout juste derrière lui. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir gardé de bons rapports avec la plupart de ses anciens camarades de l'école de police.

- Salut, Tom… J'ai entendu le 10-79 à la radio.  
- Tu es un peu loin de Manhattan…  
- Je sais, mais j'ai mes raisons. Il paraît que ton macchabée a un petit doigt en moins, je peux le voir ?

Tom lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Tu penses le connaître ?  
- Possible.  
- Suis-moi.

Ils s'accroupirent quelques mètres plus loin, à coté d'un corps recouvert d'un drap. Tom découvrit la tête et Kyle serra les dents.

- Des promeneurs l'ont découvert il y a deux heures, lui appris l'inspecteur Sikes. Il n'a pas encore été identifié.  
- Je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il a été tué ici, les renseigna le légiste. Une seule balle, à la base de la nuque. Propre et net. Du travail de pro.  
- Juste en face de Rikers, commenta Kyle en levant les yeux vers l'île qui leur faisait face. Ce fumier a décidément un sacré sens de l'humour…

Tom le regarda avec perplexité, imité par la plupart des gens debout autour d'eux.

- Donc, tu le connais…

Kyle acquiesça.

- John Devette.

Le visage de Sikes se durcit.

- Le type recherché pour la tentative de meurtre sur le Substitut Echolls ?  
- Yep, en chair et en os. Vassili avait laissé entendre qu'il valait mieux qu'on le trouve avant lui, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide… Bon débarras.

Tom arbora un sourire amusé.

- Très mercenaire de ta part…  
- Logan Echolls est un ami à moi. Si Vassili n'était pas un pourri lui-même, je demanderais qu'on lui donne une médaille…

Il tourna les yeux vers la prison surplombant l'île, juste de l'autre coté de la baie.

- Plus qu'un à trouver…, murmura Kyle.  
- Ivanenko ?

Kyle leva un sourcil surpris.

- Tu es au courant de ça ?  
- Tu as lu les journaux ces deux derniers jours ? rétorqua son collègue.

Kyle fit la grimace.

- Touché. Et oui, Ivanenko.  
- Des pistes ?  
- Non, dit Kyle en secouant la tête. Mais vu ce qui est arrivé à son acolyte, ajouta-t-il avec un geste en direction du corps allongé à leurs pieds, je doute qu'on le revoit de si tôt…

Il soupira.

- Je te conseille de dire à ton Proc' de transmettre le dossier à Berrisford dès que possible. Il est sur les nerfs et je pense qu'il ne crachera pas sur une bonne nouvelle…  
- Noté.  
- Bye, Tom. Et merci.

Kyle tourna les talons et retourna à sa voiture, décidant d'aller directement à l'hôpital sans repasser par le bureau comme il le prévoyait.

Il en connaissait un autre qui ne cracherait pas sur cette nouvelle-là.

* * *

Lorsque Logan entendit le craquement du paquet de chips, il se prépara mentalement à maudire Mara une nouvelle fois. Et Gabriel dans la foulée – pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin compulsif de lui coller sa femme comme baby-sitter ? Sauf que quand il ouvrit les yeux, à la place de l'enquiquineuse rouquine, il trouva un flic de trente ans affalé sur une chaise, en train de regarder une rediffusion d'_America Next Top Model_ en mode sourdine sur la télévision suspendue au mur de sa chambre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

S'il n'était pas à l'hôpital, s'il n'avait pas une épaule en compote, s'il n'était pas allongé sur un matelas inconfortable, si ce n'était pas neuf heures du matin, il pourrait presque se croire revenu à la fac, lorsque lui et ses deux amis récupéraient de leurs examens avec une soirée loose.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de ne plus avoir vingt ans…

- Toi et Mara, vous pourriez être des jumeaux, tu sais ça ? grommela Logan, émergeant péniblement d'un sommeil plus ou moins réparateur.

Il se souvenait vaguement de Gabriel en train de faire rouler son fauteuil de la chambre de Veronica à la sienne et de le mettre au lit. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude…

- Mara est une névrosée, lâcha négligemment Kyle, arrachant un sourire railleur à Logan.

Ces deux là passait tout leur temps à se chamailler, mais il savait que Kyle se jetterait sous un train pour elle si le besoin devait un jour se faire sentir. Les amis avant tout, c'était son crédo.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais, répliqua le jeune Procureur du tac-au-tac. La télécommande est dans le tiroir, c'est mieux avec le son.  
- C'est l'image qui m'intéresse, pas le son. Comment va Veronica ? demanda Kyle.

Logan se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, calant son dos contre l'oreiller.

- Fatiguée, mais ça ira.

Kyle se désintéressa de la télévision et se tourna vers lui, soudain très sérieux.

- J'ai des nouvelles.

Logan leva un sourcil curieux, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Un témoin a vu un type sans petit doigt au volant de la voiture où était le type qui vous a tiré dessus.  
- Devette ?  
- Probablement. En tout cas, Vassili semble le penser…  
- Vassili ? répéta stupidement Logan, son esprit sous anti-douleur peinant à connecter les faits aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Je ne te suis pas…  
- Je suis allé le voir à Rickers, avoua le jeune flic.  
- Kyle…  
- Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout ça, qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide…  
- Et tu l'as cru ? s'étonna Logan, incrédule.  
- … mais que si on avait l'intention de choper Devette et Ivanenko, il fallait mieux qu'on le fasse vite. Et oui, je l'ai cru. Il n'aime clairement pas faire de vagues, alors tuer un Procureur sur les marches de son tribunal ?

Il jeta à Logan un regard entendu.

- D'accord, en admettant qu'il dise vrai, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où nos deux amis se planquent ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Les berges de l'East River, en ce qui concerne Devette, lui révéla Kyle. Ce matin.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, Logan comprenant sans que son ami ait besoin d'en dire plus, cette fois.

- Et Ivanenko ? continua-t-il.

Kyle secoua la tête.

- On continue à chercher. Mais vu ce qui est arrivé à son pote…  
- Tu ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.

Kyle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas pleurer pour eux. Ça fera toujours deux pourritures de moins sur cette planète.

Logan reposa la tête sur son oreiller avec un soupir, son regard se fixant sur le plafond.

- Je suppose, finit-il par dire. Dieu sait à quel point on se sent bien lorsqu'on se fait justice soi-même…  
- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?  
- Juste… une vieille histoire impliquant une voiture de flic et une batte de baseball.  
- Le rêve de la moitié des Américains, plaisanta Kyle.  
- Quelque chose comme ça. Bon sang, je meurs de faim…, lâcha Logan, alors que son estomac se mettait à grogner.

Kyle se leva de sa chaise, s'essuyant machinalement les mains sur son pantalon.

- Je vais dire à une infirmière de te trouver quelque chose, il faut que je retourne au boulot, de toute façon, dit-il. C'est le cirque en ce moment, avec toute cette histoire…  
- Tu continues à me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe, d'accord ?  
- Pas de problème.

Il hésita un instant avant de continuer.

- Logan… Trish est dans le couloir. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle demande à te parler… On l'a tenue à l'écart jusqu'à présent, à cause de Devette et le reste, mais elle a lu les journaux et…

Logan soupira.

- Dis-lui d'entrer.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui. Il faudra bien qu'on ait cette discussion à un moment ou à un autre, alors…

Il vit Kyle acquiescer avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Kyle ? l'arrêta Logan à la dernière seconde.  
- Ouaip ?  
- Merci pour tout.

Son ami lui adressa un simple sourire en guise de réponse avant de sortir.

Logan se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, se demandant comment allait tourner la conversation qui allait suivre. Il imaginait sans peine la culpabilité que devait éprouver son ex en ce moment, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle attendait exactement de lui – de leur discussion… Si c'était des explications au sujet de Veronica, il pourrait lui en donner – dans une certaine mesure. Si elle attendait son absolution quant à son implication dans la libération de Devette, là, ça risquait de devenir plus compliqué… Il savait rationnellement qu'elle n'avait fait que son boulot d'avocate et, dans d'autres circonstances, cela lui aurait suffit. Mais là, le simple souvenir de Veronica, écroulée sur le parvis du tribunal, son chemisier blanc tâché de sang, dont il avait eu la brève vision avant de perdre conscience à son tour suffisait à le mettre dans une rage folle.

Tout ce qui touchait à Veronica avait toujours provoqué chez lui des réactions extrêmes, mais là, c'était pire. Elle aurait pu mourir et cette simple idée lui était insupportable. Et Devette était visiblement responsable de ça. Et Trish était celle qui l'avait fait remettre en liberté. De fait, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien disposé à son égard.

- Hey…

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et vit son ex-petite amie entrer dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé, conscient qu'elle était probablement aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

- Salut, répondit-il simplement.

Elle referma la porte et avança jusqu'à lui, posant son sac à main sur la tablette à l'extrémité du lit avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas à ses pieds. Personne ne parla pendant d'interminables secondes, avant que Trish ne se décide à rompre un silence qui devenait pesant.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Ça peut aller. J'ai connu pire.  
- Tant mieux. Et… Veronica ? continua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle vit Logan se crisper et se maudit intérieurement, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle allait à la pêche aux informations. Elle était vraiment venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles, même si elle admettait éprouver une certaine curiosité.

- Elle s'en tirera, répondit-il plus sèchement. Disons que ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps que moi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et elle soupira devant son visage pâle, aux traits tirés.

- Logan…, murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré. Seigneur, comment est-ce que tout ça a bien pu arriver ?  
- J'étais debout devant le tribunal. On m'a tiré dessus.  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce n'était pas sensé arriver.  
- Probablement pas, non. Mais ça fait partie des risques du métier, je suppose.

Trish fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?  
- Je…

Logan secoua la tête, frustré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement, Trish ? Que je te dise que tout va bien ? C'est fait, tout va bien. Et puis, tu veux que je te dise que tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ? Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais je suppose que c'est de ma faute, et celle de Kyle, et celle de Veronica… On a été bien trop stupide pour réussir à garder Devette dans une cellule.  
- Tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit lui.

Logan la regarda avec incrédulité, réalisant qu'elle n'était probablement pas encore au courant de ce que Kyle venait de lui apprendre.

- Tu te fiches de moi, là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésitante.

- J'essaye de…, objecta-t-elle. Je sais que c'est difficile pour de considérer les choses de façon rationnelle en ce moment, mais…

Il lui coupa la parole.

- Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant.  
- Quoi ? Logan…  
- Sérieusement, Trish, je pense que ça vaut mieux. Parce que j'ai une commotion cérébrale et une épaule en bouillie. Parce que l'une de mes plus vieilles amies vient tout juste de sortir des soins intensifs après avoir reçu trois balles. Parce qu'on a failli se faire tuer tous les deux. Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'allume la télévision ou que j'ouvre un journal, je vois la totalité de l'Amérique se délecter des moindres détails sordides des vingt premières années de ma vie. Et parce que là, tout de suite, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi passant trois jours à faire le siège de ma chambre d'hôpital juste pour m'entendre dire que tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher pour que tu puisses enfin te sentir mieux.  
- Ce n'est pas…

Trish s'arrêta et détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait raison. Elle voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, elle voulait qu'il lui donne des réponses. Mais elle voulait aussi qu'il lui dise que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée…, reprit-elle en luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer vraiment, cette fois. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer de cette façon !

Logan s'adoucit un peu, sa colère pas totalement dissipée pour autant.

- Johnny Devette et Viktor Vassili, Trish ? Sérieusement ? Comment pensais-tu que ça se passerait si ça venait à déraper ? Ou bien tu pensais vraiment que, lorsque je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, c'était juste pour le plaisir de te contrarier ?  
- Je pensais… Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. J'étais en colère contre toi, je voulais juste…

Elle termina la phrase avec un vague geste de la main.

- Et bien, la prochaine fois, contente-toi de faire passer la rupture de façon plus… traditionnelle. Tu sais, brûler mes photos, t'en servir de cible pour les fléchettes, dire du mal de moi aux copines… Ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes en général, vous, les femmes ? Ce sera plus sûr. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne jamais mélanger le personnel et le professionnel, s'il y a bien une règle à suivre, c'est celle-là.  
- Hypocrite. Tu bosses avec ton meilleur ami. Et ne parlons même pas de Veronica Mars…

Il lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Oui, et ça s'est tellement bien terminé, pas vrai ? railla-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre elle et toi, Logan ? finit par demander Trish.  
- Rien, c'est juste une amie d'enfance, c'est tout, dit-il après une brève hésitation.

Trish secoua la tête.

- Logan, je t'en prie… Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu parler de ça, mais… J'ai vu des émissions sur ta famille, j'ai vu les films qui ont été tournés sur toutes ces histoires, comme tout le monde. J'ai lu les journaux de ces derniers jours. J'en sais déjà beaucoup sur Veronica Mars.  
- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Il eut un rire amer.

- Pourquoi les gens sont-ils persuadés de connaître la vérité vraie sur toute cette histoire juste parce qu'ils ont vu deux films, lu trois bouquins et quelques articles ? Parce que crois-moi, tout ça n'est que le sommet du sommet de l'iceberg…  
- Alors, explique-moi.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer, Trish. Ce n'est pas d'un film dont il s'agit, ou d'un épisode croustillant de _Hollywood Stories_. C'est ma vie – mon enfance, mes parents, ceux qui étaient mes amis les plus proches. C'est douloureux, mais surtout, c'est privé. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est incapable de comprendre ça ?

Trish se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face calmement.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Logan, tu t'en rends compte ? Je ne suis pas tout le monde. J'ai partagé ta vie pendant deux ans, lui reprocha-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tout me dire, mais il y a une grande différence entre tout et rien ! Que tu ne me parles pas des cours que tu as séché au lycée, ou des conneries que tu as pu faire avec tes copains quand tu étais ado, ou du nom que tu as donné à ton chien quand tu avais huit ans, passe encore, mais… Tu l'as dit toi même, Logan, c'est ta vie. C'est ton enfance, ce sont tes parents. Comment est-ce que tu peux envisager de partager ta vie avec quelqu'un et refuser de parler de tout ça ? Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai jamais été stupide au point de croire que ce 'tout ça' ne fait pas partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'as quittée…

Logan la regarda un long moment, réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Il l'avait exclue des parties de jeu vidéo avec Duncan, des nuits d'amour avec Lily et Veronica, des après-midi passés à regarder les classiques du cinéma avec sa mère – tous ces souvenirs auxquels il s'était raccroché si longtemps pour ne pas sombrer – et oui, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il l'avait aussi exclue des raclées d'Aaron, du meurtre de Lily, du suicide de Lynn, de la guerre avec les PCHers… De cette histoire si douloureuse avec Veronica. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une mauvaise chose, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'en lui refusant l'accès à ce passé là, il lui refusait aussi l'accès à tout ce qui avait façonné l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Finalement, Veronica avait raison, il était lâche. Peut-être que sa vie bien ordonnée n'était en fin de compte qu'une bonne excuse pour continuer à 'fonctionner' sans avoir à régler ses comptes avec le passé. Ça marchait plutôt bien jusque là… sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler avenir avec sa petite amie. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interagir avec Veronica, alors qu'il admettait sans peine être encore amoureux d'elle. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de rentrer à Neptune. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses relations avec Trina. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de _vivre_.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il après un long silence. Ça n'avait rien d'intentionnel, je t'assure, c'est juste… Il y a certaines choses dans mon passé dont je n'arrive pas à parler, qui sont encore très… douloureuses. Je pense qu'elles ne cesseront jamais de l'être, pour être honnête. Et quand j'étais avec toi… C'était facile d'oublier. J'avais besoin de ça, d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas… marqué par ce qui s'est passé à Neptune. Qui ne sait pas ce qui s'y est passé. Je suppose que je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ça me colle encore à la peau… Et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de stupide, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Elle le regarda en silence un long moment.

- Qui est exactement Veronica Mars, Logan ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es donné autant de mal pour que son nom n'apparaisse nulle part ? Pourquoi est-ce que la simple idée qu'on s'en prenne à elle te met dans une telle colère ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'étais dans le couloir quand ta sœur est passée hier et j'ai entendu votre dispute, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais à ma décharge, vous n'avez pas été particulièrement discrets…  
- Trina adore se donner en spectacle – littéralement.

Trish s'en serait doutée. Le peu qu'elle avait entendu la veille ne lui donnait pas particulièrement envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce réjouissant personnage. Mais ce n'était pas Trina Echolls qui l'intéressait ici.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de Veronica Mars, mais j'ai _besoin_ de savoir – pas dans les détails, je veux juste… comprendre. Je te promets que, quoi que tu me dises, ça ne sortira pas de cette chambre.  
- Ce n'est pas une jolie histoire, Trish.  
- Je m'en doute.

Elle fit une moue déterminée et le vit hésiter. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler et se rassit à sa place sur le lit.

- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a un avant et un après Lilly Kane. Avant qu'elle ne meure, c'était Veronica et Duncan, Lilly et moi. Les quatre fantastiques. On avait tous nos problèmes, mais en dehors de ça, c'était nous quatre contre le reste du monde. Et puis, Lilly a été tuée. A partir de ce moment là, c'était comme si Veronica, Duncan et moi, on s'était retranché derrière nos barricades, à attendre que l'un d'entre nous craque. Et puis, le père de Veronica a commencé à soupçonner Jake Kane d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de sa fille et tout est parti en vrille. Notre belle amitié est devenu un champ de bataille et, crois-moi, ce n'était pas joli à voir – pneus crevée, insultes, humiliations publiques, bong dans les casiers, drogue refilée en douce, viols, descente de police…

Il remarqua son expression choquée.

- Le sommet du sommet de l'iceberg, tu te souviens ? lui dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu serais surprise de voir la réalité de l'adolescence dans le monde merveilleux des riches et des puissants… Et puis, ma mère…

Son sourire disparut et il déglutit péniblement.

- J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, qu'elle avait juste… disparu. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse m'abandonner de cette façon. Veronica était là. Sa mère aussi était… absente et je suppose qu'elle savait plutôt bien ce que je pouvais ressentir. On s'est pas mal rapproché à ce moment là.  
- Rapprochés ?

Logan lui lança un regard entendu.

- Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?  
- Oh… Non. Non, je… Je suis juste… surprise. Je ne savais pas que tous les deux, vous…  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ce que tu as pu voir ou lire dans la presse n'est qu'une infime partie de la réalité. Ça a duré un moment, elle et moi, et puis, elle a découvert que mon père avait tué Lilly et les choses sont parties en vrille à nouveau.  
- Ton père a été innocenté.

Logan arbora un sourire railleur.

- O.J. Simpson aussi. Je suppose qu'ils sont juste deux chanceux fils de putes… Encore que la chance de mon père n'a pas duré longtemps. Il faut croire qu'il y a quand même une justice, après tout.

Trish le regardait maintenant avec une fascination mêlée de répulsion. Voilà pourquoi il avait gardé tout ça pour lui. Personne ne méritait de connaître ce monde là, ce monde où les pères tabassent leurs fils et couchent avec leurs petites amies avant de les tuer, où des adolescents violent les meilleures amies de leurs petites amies avant de faire exploser des bus, où les mères sont des alcooliques irresponsables, voire suicidaires, où les adolescents trop friqués pensent qu'un compte en banque illimité est un passeport pour l'impunité totale… L'espace d'un instant, il eut presque pitié d'elle.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux entendre ça ?

Elle se posa vraiment la question, l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait toujours soupçonné que son adolescence n'avait pas dû être rose, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à… ça. Ce qu'elle commençait à entrevoir était glauque. Malsain. Et c'était la réalité de Logan.

- Continue, dit-elle simplement.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus. Pendant les deux années qui ont suivi, Veronica et moi, on est sorti ensemble avant de se séparer, puis de se remettre ensemble et de se séparer à nouveau, et ainsi de suite. Je suis un connard psychotique, elle est une garce égoïste. On passait des semaines sur un petit nuage, avant d'enchaîner sur les semaines passées à s'entretuer – quand je ne couchais pas avec la fille qu'elle déteste le plus au monde et qu'elle ne bourrait pas ma chambre de micros après avoir ignoré mes coups de téléphone.  
- Ce n'était pas une relation facile…

Logan rit avec amertume.

- Tu as l'art des euphémismes… Non, c'était tout sauf facile. Cette histoire avec Lilly et ce qui s'est passé après, ça a laissé des traces. On n'a jamais vraiment réussi à dépasser ça, à se faire vraiment confiance. Trop de choses s'étaient déjà passées…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette lueur dans ces yeux, cette douleur qu'il ne cachait pas si bien que ça, malgré son ton détaché. Cela lui faisait mal de voir à quel point il souffrait encore rien que de parler de cette autre femme, de cette relation qui s'était terminée il y a déjà dix ans. Trish était prête à parier que c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quittée, pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, pas parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager, mais juste parce qu'elle n'était pas _elle_ – Veronica Mars.

- Tout ce temps où on était ensemble, elle a attendu que je lui donne une raison de partir et moi, j'ai attendu qu'elle me donne une raison de rester. Et ça a finit par nous exploser à la figure.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- C'est moi qui suis parti, répondit-il. C'était ça ou couler tout à fait.

Il savait que ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à la question qu'elle avait posée, mais il estimait en avoir déjà dit suffisamment. Pas besoin de rentrer dans le détail des derniers épisodes de la saga Logan/Veronica.

- J'ai quitté Neptune pour New York. C'était il y a dix ans.  
- Et tu ne l'avais jamais revue ?  
- Avant ces dernières semaines ? Non, répondit-il. Et quelle surprise ça a été…  
- Et maintenant ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Quoi, maintenant ?  
- Elle et toi, vous en êtes où ? insista-t-elle.  
- Je ne te suis pas…

Elle tapa du pied avec impatience.

- Je t'en prie, Logan, tu m'as quitté pour elle, ne me dis pas que…  
- Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour elle, la corrigea-t-il sèchement. Son arrivée en ville n'est qu'une coïncidence, j'avais décidé de rompre bien… avant… ça, termina-t-il avec embarras, réalisant tout ce que sa remarque avait d'incorrect.  
- D'accord… Laisse-moi reformuler – tu m'as quitté à cause d'elle.  
- Ce n'est pas…  
- Si. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre, Logan. Peu importe qu'elle n'ait pas à New York à ce moment là. Elle était _là_, dit-elle, presque en colère. C'est dingue, tu ne te rends même pas compte de la façon dont tu en parles !

Elle se leva du lit et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Tu… Bon sang, je suis tellement en colère contre toi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps et ça fait mal. Et j'en veux à cette femme parce qu'elle arrive à tout foutre en l'air après dix ans ! Dix ans, Logan ! Il n'est pas sensé y avoir prescription à un moment donné ?

Une boule de culpabilité lui serra la gorge. Il revit Trish lui demandant ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse pour qu'il ne la quitte pas. Il revit Veronica lui demandant ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse pour qu'il accepte de leur donner une énième chance. Il revit l'expression de leurs visages lorsqu'il avait réduit leurs cœurs en miette – l'une parce qu'il l'aimait mal, l'autre parce qu'il l'aimait trop.

Et soudain, il avait envie de hurler, de laisser sortir cette rage et ce mal-être qui le bouffaient toujours après dix ans, quoi qu'il en dise, soigneusement contenus sous un épais vernis de calme et de respectabilité. Logan Echolls n'était pas calme et respectable. Logan Echolls était caractériel et irresponsable – et il aimait Veronica Mars. Il était temps qu'il arrête de fuir. Il était temps qu'il fasse un choix – le passé ou l'avenir. Il était plus que temps.

- Je suis désolé, Trish, sincèrement, commença-t-il calmement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais, je sais, le sésame pour se sentir mieux… N'empêche. Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, si je t'ai fait du mal, ça n'a jamais été volontaire.

Trish resta silencieuse une minute.

- Je te crois.  
- Et merci, continua Logan.  
- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Le réveil brutal, je suppose. Je crois que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'assène quelques vérités déplaisantes… Veronica avait déjà essayé, mais…

Il fit la grimace.

- On a encore pas mal de progrès à faire coté communication, elle et moi.  
- Oh, je ne doute pas que vous allez progresser très vite, rétorqua Trish avec amertume.  
- N'en soit pas si sûre. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'elle et moi, ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Tu l'aimes, Logan, même un aveugle le verrait, lâcha-t-elle avec une soudaine lassitude.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

- J'ai appris il y a longtemps qu'aimer quelqu'un était loin d'être toujours suffisant.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et elle le regarda un long moment, sourcils froncés, réalisant pleinement à quel point les doutes et les blessures de Logan étaient profondes. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant combien de zones d'ombre de son passé ils n'avaient même pas commencé à effleurer dans leur conversation. Mais pour la première fois, elle ne voulait plus savoir. Dans son travail, elle croisait souvent des cas difficiles, mais elle pouvait toujours rentrer chez elle et laisser ce fardeau là à la porte. Elle n'avait jamais _réellement_ compris ce que vivaient les gens qui passaient dans son cabinet parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vécu. Et c'était c'était une chance, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

Elle était suffisamment lucide pour admettre que, quels que soient ses sentiments pour Logan, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé et à quel point son passé pesait encore sur les décisions qu'il prenait chaque jour. Honnêtement, elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir. Peut-être c'était son instinct d'auto-préservation, ce refus de plonger complètement dans cette noirceur qui semblait être la normalité dans le monde Logan Echolls. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'accrochait inconsciemment à Veronica Mars – parce qu'elle était la seule à véritablement pouvoir _comprendre_.

- Il faut que j'y aille, ils se demandent déjà où j'ai disparu, au boulot, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire forcé.  
- Oui.

Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de tourner la poignée, elle sembla hésiter et se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

- J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, Logan, vraiment, dit-elle simplement. Ne passe pas encore dix ans à ruminer ces histoires et à te demander ce qui aurait pu être, tu mérites mieux que ça… Je sais que c'est facile à dire quand on n'est pas à ta place, mais…  
- Je vais essayer, promis.  
- Prends soin de toi…

Il la regarda disparaître dans le couloir, songeur.

Oui, peut-être qu'il était temps de tourner la page.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

Logan sortit du bureau de Berrisford d'humeur maussade. Renvoyé chez lui, comme un môme mis au coin ! Les yeux de son patron lui étaient sortis de la tête quand il l'avait vu arriver ce matin, le bras en écharpe. Berrisford n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était contenté de lui indiquer la porte de son bureau d'un geste impérieux. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière lui qu'il avait eu droit à une remontée de bretelles en règle – _est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Ou bien pensait-il sincèrement qu'on allait le laisser reprendre le boulot deux semaines à peine après s'être fait tirer dessus ?_

Logan avait argumenté qu'il se sentait bien, mais peine perdue. Berrisford lui assuré que les suites du dossier Vassili lui seraient réservées – ce n'était que justice après tout. Mais il s'en occuperait APRES son congé. Et s'il s'avisait de remettre les pieds ici avant trois autres semaines, il le ferait jeter dehors par la sécurité, bras en écharpe ou pas.

Il se retrouva sans même le réaliser à prendre la direction de l'hôpital, comme sur pilotage automatique. Le chemin lui était familier, il l'avait fait presque chaque jour cette dernière semaine.

Contrairement à lui, Veronica n'avait pas encore été autorisée à sortir. Plus gravement blessée, les médecins avaient préféré la garder en observation et ils avaient tous plus ou moins essayé de la distraire. Elle était loin de ses amis et de sa famille – même si Keith n'avait pas quitté son chevet – et vu comme Logan était devenu fou à tourner en rond chez lui cette dernière semaine, il imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle devait ressentir, coincée dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Etrangement, les choses c'étaient plutôt bien passées entre eux ces derniers jours – ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, vu le soin qu'ils avaient pris à soigneusement éviter toutes les conversations délicates. Ils avaient parlé de tout, du dernier meeting de Wellington, leur potentiel futur Président, aux dérapages alcoolisés de la dernière starlette à la mode, de la dernière conquête en date de Kyle à l'endroit où on pouvait manger les meilleurs hot-dogs – il avait dû faire entrer en douce dans sa chambre un hot-dog encore chaud acheté sur le stand dressé juste en face du tribunal pour qu'elle concède enfin sa défaite – oui, ces hot-dogs là étaient encore meilleurs que ceux de _Stuck Chuck_ à Neptune. Mais elle avait eu sa revanche lorsque Gabriel avait passé la demi-heure suivante à l'engueuler parce qu'il enfreignait le régime strict de sa patiente.

Oui, les choses se passaient plus que bien, se dit-il en passant les portes de l'hôpital. Pour l'instant. Mais ensuite quoi ? Cette question lancinante tournait au fin fond de son esprit depuis le début de la semaine, sans que Logan ne se résolve à la poser. Par peur de la réponse ? Par peur de l'absence de réponse ?

Mais alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Veronica, il s'arrêta net, avec l'impression qu'un bloc de béton lui tombait sur la tête. Lui tournant le dos, elle était en train de boucler son sac, un air pensif sur le visage. Un peu plus loin, Keith parlait au téléphone. Logan les observa s'affairer du pas de la porte pendant un petit moment, silencieux.

- Alors, ça y est, tu t'en vas ? finit-il par dire, réalisant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle parte s'installer à l'hôtel.

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement la tête vers lui, grimaçant lorsque ce mouvement brusque tira sur ses points de suture.

- Logan ! Seigneur, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! s'écria-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Ne me fais pas de frayeur comme ça, ce serait le comble de mourir d'une crise cardiaque après avoir survécu à une fusillade en règle…

Il sourit à sa – mauvaise – plaisanterie, mais elle vit que le cœur n'y était pas. Le regard de Keith passa de l'un à l'autre alors qu'il continuait sa conversation téléphonique et il fit signe à sa fille qu'il sortait dans le couloir. Veronica lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, reconnaissante d'avoir un père doté de suffisamment de tact pour s'éclipser lorsqu'il sentait se profiler à l'horizon une conversation délicate…

- Il est en train de discuter avec le médecin qui doit me prendre en charge à Neptune, expliqua-t-elle en quelques mots. Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore convaincu que m'enrouler dans du papier-bulle sous monitoring constant pendant le vol est une précaution inutile, quoi qu'en dise ton ami Gabe…  
- Il s'inquiète, je peux le comprendre. A quelle heure est ton avion ?  
- 15 heures.

Il ravala le "Si tôt ?" qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et un silence tendu retomba dans la chambre.

- Je voulais t'appeler, dit enfin Veronica. Te dire… que je partais, mais je… je ne savais pas comment… alors…  
- Alors tu ne l'as pas fait.

Elle secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre dans l'espoir de dissiper la boule qu'elle sentait grossir au fond de sa gorge.

- Non, je… On n'a jamais été très doué pour les au revoir. Ou les adieux ? Ça non plus, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir.  
- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on a jamais vraiment su faire de la bonne façon…

Elle sourit, réalisant que c'était le moment. Le moment d'affronter l'éléphant dans la pièce une bonne fois pour toutes – et advienne que pourra. Elle partait, de toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Alors, après une brève hésitation, elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Cette nuit-là, à Neptune, quand on a… couché ensemble, je n'avais pas l'intention de te piéger. Je n'avais rien planifié.  
- Je sais, lui répondit Logan.  
- Mais je mentirais en disant que je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait si on se retrouvait face à face. J'ai dû y penser des milliers de fois ces dix dernières années, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que je me suis toujours demandé si, d'une façon où une autre, on arriverait à ce que ça fonctionne entre nous, cette fois.

Il lui fit un sourire douloureux.

- Je vis à New York et toi à Neptune, Veronica. 5000 kilomètres, ça n'a rien d'un détail… Et je ne suis pas un adepte des relations longue distance.  
- Il suffirait que l'un de nous deux rejoigne l'autre, fit-elle remarquer.

Logan la regarda un long moment sans un mot.

- Tu as ta vie là-bas. Ta famille, tes amis, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. Moi, ma vie est ici. Je ne peux pas retourner à Neptune, Veronica. Je ne PEUX pas. C'est sûrement très égoïste, mais il m'a fallu 19 ans pour réussir à laisser enfin cette ville derrière moi et je ne peux pas y retourner. Même pour toi.

Il la vit déglutir péniblement. Ce qu'il était en train de faire allait probablement le tuer, mais retourner à Neptune était hors de question. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas aussi équilibrée qu'il l'avait cru ces dernières années, mais il y tenait plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre, et même s'il aimait Veronica à en crever, il ne retournerait pas là-bas. Il secoua la tête.

- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas comment tu fais pour y vivre encore, ajouta-t-il avec un brin d'incrédulité. De nous deux, c'était toi qui voulait le plus en partir…  
- Mon père a eu une crise cardiaque et je suis revenue, dit-elle simplement, la gorge serrée. J'aurais pu rentrer le temps de sa convalescence, puis repartir, mais…

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Il semblerait que ce soit toi qui aies réalisé mes rêves, en fin de compte…  
- Il n'est pas trop tard pour ça.

Elle sembla y réfléchir pendant un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

- Je déteste Neptune plus que n'importe quelle ville, mais c'est chez moi, admit-elle. Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon père et Hayley, Wallace et Mac… Tout ceux que j'aime sont là-bas. Presque tous, corrigea-t-elle en posant les yeux sur lui. Et puis, crois-le ou non, ma vie n'est pas si horrible que tu as l'air de le penser. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour ça, mais je crois que j'ai enfin fait la paix avec le passé.  
- J'ai bien peur de ne pas encore en être arrivé à ce stade, reconnut calmement Logan.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

- En parler à quelqu'un, ça aide, dit Veronica. Ça a marché pour moi.

Logan la fixa un instant, bouche bée.

- Tu plaisantes ? dit-il. Tu as été voir un psy ? Toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Un de mes collègues a été tué lorsque j'étais au FBI… L'entretien psychologique était obligatoire pour retourner sur le terrain, lui apprit-elle. Je devais faire une séance minimum, j'y suis allée deux fois par semaine pendant plus de six mois… Ça m'a aidé à comprendre pas mal de choses.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Pour être honnête, son numéro de téléphone est toujours dans mon répertoire. Il m'arrive encore de l'appeler parfois, après une journée difficile ou un… cauchemar.  
- Tu en fais toujours ?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

- Pas toi ?  
- Touché.

Elle le regarda s'appuyer contre le mur de la chambre avec cette nonchalance qui lui était si familière et une vague de tristesse lui serra la gorge, à tel point qu'elle eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se leva, lui tournant brusquement le dos pour lui cacher son trouble, triturant la fermeture de son sac pour faire bonne mesure. Comme si ça allait servir à quelque chose… C'était Logan, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et comme elle s'y attendait…

- Veronica…

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Non, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle presque. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça.

Il regarda ces larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues et se maudit de ne pas pouvoir juste lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais ce n'était pas par égoïsme ou par peur de souffrir, cette fois. Il n'était pas prêt. Il pourrait lui demander de rester, il était à peu près sûr qu'elle lâcherait tout juste pour lui – parce qu'elle en était là. Veronica Mars avait appris à lâcher prise. Pas lui. Lui vivait toujours avec ses fantômes et, tant que ce serait le cas, il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que leur couple ne dure pas. Encore. Sauf que cette fois, il serait la seule personne à blâmer. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient – elle méritait – mieux que ça.

Alors, il allait la laisser partir. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

On frappa à la porte et Keith entra dans la pièce avec un sourire d'excuse, rompant leur contemplation mutuelle.

- Je suis désolé, mais si on ne part pas maintenant, on risque de rater l'avion, dit-il.

Logan déglutit péniblement.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en tendant la main à Keith. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, Keith…  
- Moi aussi, mon garçon, répondit l'ancien shérif en lui serrant la main.  
- Prenez soin d'elle, d'accord ? ajouta Logan avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Veronica.  
- Comme d'habitude, rétorqua Keith avec un sourire amusé.

Sa fille lui lança un regard faussement réprobateur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Logan. Réalisant soudain qu'elle ne le reverrait plus avant longtemps – jamais ? – elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? murmura-t-elle dans son cou.  
- Tout ce que tu veux.  
- Tiens-toi éloigné de le mafia russe pendant un tout petit moment, d'accord ? Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment les meilleurs antécédents dans ce domaine, mais…

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

- Et bien, il y a ce truc qu'on appelle un procès dont il va falloir que je m'occupe, mais en dehors de ça, je vais faire de mon mieux…

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et la sensation de perte brutale qu'ils éprouvèrent soudain leur tordit à tous les deux l'estomac. Veronica lui sourit à son tour.

- Au revoir, Logan.  
- Au revoir, Veronica.

Ils la suivit, elle et son père, alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre et les regarda disparaître dans l'ascenseur avec l'impression de ne rien éprouver d'autre qu'un engourdissement total.

- Ça va aller ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Logan sursauta et se retourna brusquement, découvrant Gabriel debout juste derrière lui. Il secoua la tête.

- Non.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose ? lui demanda son ami.

Logan resta silencieux un moment avant de poser à son ami une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un long moment maintenant.

- Tu connais tous les médecins de cet hôpital, pas vrai ?

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

- Pas _tous_, mais une bonne partie… Pourquoi ?  
- Tu aurais un bon psychiatre à me conseiller ? lui demanda Logan. Je crois qu'il est temps… qu'il est temps que je règle deux ou trois choses.

Son regard se dirigea sans le vouloir vers l'ascenseur qui avait engloutit Veronica quelques secondes plus tôt et ce simple automatisme renforça sa détermination.

Son ami acquiesça sans un mot et Logan lui en fut reconnaissant. Gabe sortit son bloc d'ordonnance de la poche de sa blouse. Il griffonna un nom et un numéro de téléphone sur la première page et la lui donna.

- Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part. C'est un ami.

Il regarda le papier sans vraiment voir ce qui y était inscrit.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour tous le monde ! Après une loooongue attente, voici enfin la suite !  
__D'abord, avant de commencer, je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je ne réponds pas toujours, mais je vous lis à chaque fois avec énormément de plaisir, alors merci, merci !_

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude et la structure est un peu différente, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déboussolés... Oh, et il n'y a que du Logan, donc je pense que ça va plaire à certain(e)s !  
__J'hésite à écrire encore un chapitre du point de vue de Veronica avant l'épilogue, donc il va me falloir encore pas mal de temps avant que tout ça se mette en place dans ma tête, soyez patient pour la suite, même si je vais essayer de ne pas être aussi longue pour poster !_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

New York, 2018

- Sérieusement ? Et il vous a fallu cinq séances pour découvrir ça ? Que je suis en colère ? Sans blague, Sherlock !  
- Monsieur Echolls…  
- Logan. Je vous ai déjà dit un million de fois de m'appeler Logan.  
- Logan, je ne faisais pas une découverte, je ne faisais qu'énoncer un état de fait.  
- Un état de fait que j'ai intégré depuis un bail, merci bien. Je suis là pour que vous m'aidiez à ne plus être en colère, justement, pas pour que vous énonciez des évidences.  
- Que vous soyez conscient du problème est une première étape. Il s'agit maintenant de trouver la raison de cette colère.  
- La raison ? Parce qu'après tout ce que je vous ai raconté, vous pensez qu'il n'y en a qu'une, de raison ? Où est-ce que vous avez eu votre diplôme ? Au pays d'Oz ?  
- Monsieur Echolls…  
- Logan. L-O-G-A-N. Arrêtez de m'appeler Monsieur Echolls.  
- C'est votre nom.  
- Vraiment ? Alors peut-être qu'il est temps de songer à en changer…  
- Vraiment ?

Pause incrédule.

- Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre. J'ai une audience dans une heure, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre que vous appreniez à faire enfin la différence entre un ton sérieux et un sarcasme…

* * *

_De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_9 avril 2018_

_Je hais les psy.  
__Ils n'ont même pas la décence d'avoir des divans confortables.  
__Et il pense que je suis en colère.  
__Sérieusement ?  
__Je suis en colère depuis l'âge de six ans, c'est devenu une part intégrante de ma personnalité.  
__Connard._

* * *

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'y être allé un peu fort ? dit Gabriel après un instant d'hésitation. Il est là pour t'aider, Logan, même si ça veut dire t'obliger à entendre des choses que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre.

Logan se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste de frustration. Il avait accepté leur invitation à déjeuner dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, mais au moment du dessert, la conversation avait dévié vers ses séances et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire part à ses amis de toute sa frustration. Et malheureusement, il avait découvert des oreilles moins compatissantes qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais tout ça, c'est juste… Il m'énerve, reconnut-il. Il m'écoute parler, et parler, et parler depuis un mois – de mes parents, de mon boulot, de Lilly, d'à peu près tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Et je le fais parce que, oui, ça me fait du bien, mais aussi parce que je sais qu'il ne pourra pas m'aider tant qu'il ne connaîtra pas tous les détails glauques ou moins glauques de tout ça. Mais je ne pars pas de zéro, Gabe. J'ai décidé d'entamer cette psychothérapie de mon plein gré, parce que je suis déjà très conscient de la majorité de mes problèmes. Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter qu'il ouvre la bouche uniquement pour m'assener des vérités que je connais déjà ?  
- Dis-le lui, suggéra Mara en entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel reposait trois tasses et des petits gâteaux.  
- Quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de poser le plateau sur la table de la salle à manger.

- Tu sais, je vois passer pas mal de psychiatres au Centre social et j'ai compris il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas chacun leur technique, ils en ont tout un lot dans lequel ils piochent en fonction du patient auquel ils ont à faire, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Peut-être qu'il reste en retrait pour le moment pour une raison précise, mais rien ne t'empêche de lui dire que tu ne sais pas trop ce qu'il attend de toi et que ça te déstabilise.  
- Ça ne me déstabilise pas.

Mara lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu l'as envoyé se faire voir parce que tu ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Cela t'arrangerait qu'il se contente de ce que tu lui donnes sans aller plus loin, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, Logan.

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de lui alors que Gabe allait attrapait la cafetière.

- C'est bien que tu sois conscient que certaines choses ne vont pas, mais même si tu es persuadé de maîtriser la situation, il y aura toujours des choses qui échapperont à ton contrôle. Je sais que je ne suis pas psy, juste assistante sociale, mais j'ai vu passer suffisamment de dossier sur mon bureau ces dernières années pour savoir que certains traumatismes ont des causes bien plus complexes qu'on le penserait à première vue. Et si l'auto-psychothérapie fonctionnait aussi bien que tu le penses, non seulement il n'y aurait aucun malade sur cette terre, mais je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas éprouvé le besoin d'aller consulter, je me trompe ?  
- Elle a raison, renchérit Gabriel en lui servant une tasse de café. Tu as déjà fait la partie la plus difficile en acceptant de parler de tout ça, ne fais pas marche arrière maintenant. Ne choisis pas la solution de facilité.

Logan lâcha un petit rire.

- Tout ça n'a rien de facile, Gabe, crois-moi.  
- D'accord, le mot est mal choisi, reconnut son ami. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce sera difficile. Ce sera douloureux. Mais ça en vaudra la peine. Je sais que Tom est un bon médecin et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. S'il peut t'aider, il le fera. Il faut juste que tu acceptes le fait que ce n'est pas toi qui mène la danse quand tu es dans son cabinet, mais lui. Il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise, Logan, même si c'est difficile…  
- Et si vraiment tu vois que vous n'arrivez à rien, rien ne t'empêche de changer de psychiatre. Ce n'est pas parce que Tom Ellis est un ami de Gabe qu'il est un passage obligé.  
- C'est juste…

Logan resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Ça m'angoisse, finit-il par admettre. Etre en colère, c'est… facile, d'une certaine façon. Et je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passera le jour où ça ne sera plus le cas.  
- Le monde ne s'écroulera pas, le rassura Gabe avec un sourire. Tu le verras peut-être juste un peu… différemment, c'est tout.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce alors qu'ils sirotaient leur café, laissant Logan digérer à son rythme la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Soudain, l'interphone placé à coté d'eux laissa filtrer un début de pleurs et Mara lâcha un soupir.

- Envie de talquer les fesses de ton filleul préféré ? dit-elle à Logan.  
- Et te priver du plus fantastique de tes privilèges de mère ? Tu plaisantes, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.  
- Trouillard… Attends que ce soit les tiens et tu verras.

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_10 avril 2018_

_Ou peut-être que ce foutu docteur est un génie, en fin de compte.  
__J'ai l'impression de tenir une bombe entre les mains et de souffler constamment dessus pour empêcher que la mèche ne se consume jusqu'au bout.  
__Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un me distrait suffisamment longtemps pour me faire relever la tête et oublier que la majorité des bombes, c'est quand on n'y fait plus attention qu'elles explosent._

* * *

- Vous êtes revenu.  
- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ?  
- Personne ne vous oblige à faire cette thérapie, Monsieur Echolls, vous êtes ici de votre plein gré.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là de mon plein gré que j'ai _envie_ d'être là…  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
- Je suis en colère.  
- Je sais.  
- Je suis en colère parce que j'ai trente ans, que j'ai une vie que beaucoup m'envient et que pourtant, j'éprouve parfois le besoin de me pincer pour m'assurer que tout ça n'est pas un rêve dont je vais me réveiller brutalement pour réaliser que j'ai toujours 17 ans et que la réalité st un cauchemar. Je ne sais pas comment arrêter de ressentir ça.  
- Est-que ce serait si terrible ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- D'arrêter de ressentir ça.

Silence pensif.

- Non. Non, je ne pense pas. C'est juste… A chaque fois que je pense que ma vie se stabilise un peu, il se passe quelque chose qui me démontre le contraire.  
- Pas à chaque fois.

Sourire railleur.

- Rassurez-moi, vous étiez là à nos dernières séances, docteur, pas vrai ?  
- Vous n'avez plus 17 ans. Parlez-moi d'un évènement traumatisant qui se serait déroulé ces dix dernières années.  
- Je me suis fait tirer dessus ?  
- Avant ça.  
- Le décès de ma grand-mère.  
- Votre grand-mère était âgée. C'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Quoi d'autre ?

Silence.

- Vous semblez penser que pour chaque chose positive de votre vie vient systématiquement le retour de bâton. Vous vivez à New York, vous êtes millionnaire, vous avez été admis dans une prestigieuse université dont vous êtes sorti diplômé avec mention, vous avez décroché un excellent boulot, vous avez été promu plus vite que n'importe lequel de vos collègues, vous avez des amis géniaux, vous sortez avec une avocate…  
- Je sort_ais_ avec une avocate.  
- C'est vous qui avez rompu, pas de retour de bâton, juste un choix conscient.  
- Je me suis quand même fait tirer dessus.  
- Tout comme se serait fait tirer dessus n'importe quel Procureur qui se serait occupé de votre affaire. Cessez de penser que vous êtes la source de tous les problèmes du monde.

Nouveau sourire railleur.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ? Et bien, si j'avais su, je me serais épargné quelques heures sur ce divan. Qui est aussi dur qu'une planche de bois, cela dit en passant.  
- Mes patients ne sont pas là pour faire la sieste, Monsieur Echolls.  
- Logan.  
- Réjouissez-vous, _Monsieur __Echolls_, si vous continuez comme ça, j'aurai de quoi acheter un divan confortable à tous les psychiatres de la ville rien qu'avec vos honoraires…

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_4 mai 2018_

_Je vis à New York, je suis millionnaire, j'ai été admis dans une prestigieuse université dont je suis sorti diplômé avec mention, j'ai décroché un excellent boulot, j'ai été promu plus vite que n'importe lequel de mes collègues, j'ai des amis géniaux…  
__Tu ne t'es jamais regardé dans le miroir en ayant cette impression d'être un imposteur si convainquant que tu as réussi à berner le monde entier ?_

* * *

- Monsieur Echolls ! entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Logan se retourna pour observer un inconnu traverser la rue et le rejoindre à petite foulée sur trottoir.

- Monsieur Echolls, pardonnez-moi de vous interpeller de cette façon, mais cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous laisse des messages et vous ne m'avez jamais rappelé.  
- Et vous êtes… ? demanda Logan en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Christopher Thorpe, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main. Je suis spécialisé dans les biographies sur les légendes d'Hollywood et…  
- Oui, je sais, l'interrompit Logan, ignorant volontairement la main tendue. Et vous me l'avez effectivement dit dans chaque message que vous avez laissé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, maintenant qu'il parvenait à replacer le personnage.

Il reprit le chemin de son bureau sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention et retint un juron en l'entendant lui emboiter le pas. Oh, oui, il savait qui était ce type, il avait laissé une bonne dizaine de messages à son secrétariat ces trois dernières semaines, demandant un entretien avec lui pour un vague projet de livre. Inutile de dire que Logan ne l'avait jamais rappelé… Il avait espéré que ce fouille-merde se lasserait devant son silence, mais visiblement, il avait du mal à comprendre le message.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais rappelé, insista l'homme.  
- Vraiment ? railla Logan.

Il pressa le pas, désireux de semer son poursuivant, alors que l'immeuble abritant les bureaux du Procureur devenait visible à une centaine de mètres de là.

- Monsieur Echolls !  
- Je ne vous ai pas rappelé parce que je ne voulais pas vous rappeler, Monsieur Thorpe, dit-il sèchement. Et si vous disposiez d'un minimum d'intelligence, vous comprendriez que, si je ne voulais déjà pas vous parler au téléphone, je suis encore moins disposé à vous parler en personne.  
- Je ne souhaite pas m'imposer plus que nécessaire, Monsieur Echolls, je souhaitais juste avoir un entretien avec vous. Ce livre que j'écris sur vos parents… J'aimerais qu'il soit le plus réaliste possible. J'ai déjà eu la chance discuter avec votre sœur…

Logan serra les dents, à la fois contrarié et amusé – contrarié parce que sa sœur avait probablement sauté sur cette occasion inespérée de parler d'elle, amusé parce que, si Thorpe souhaitait écrire un livre réaliste, sa sœur était bien la dernière personne à qui parler. Elle avait un désir bien trop grand de sauver les apparences pour raconter ne serait-ce que le centième de leurs petits secrets de famille…

- … mais j'aimerais avoir également votre version des faits, continua Thorpe. Je suppose que vous comprenez.  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Vous êtes Procureur, je pensais que la vérité était importante pour vous.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Logan s'arrêta net, le prétendu écrivain lui rentrant presque dedans.

- Une demi-douzaine de livres ont déjà écrits sur mes parents, Monsieur Thorpe. On nous a même gratifiés de films et de téléfilms sur le sujet et à chaque fois, on est venu me demander ma "version des faits". Si la vérité m'importait en la matière, je me serais donné la peine de rappeler à chaque fois qu'un type comme vous s'est mis en tête de saturer mon répondeur… Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous raconter quoi que ce soit, alors faites-moi plaisir, foutez la paix à ma secrétaire. Et à moi aussi, tant vous y êtes.

Il tira sur la porte du bâtiment qui abritait son bureau avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire avant d'entrer, laissant le journaliste désappointé sur le trottoir. Il regagna son bureau, énervé, pour trouver Kyle affalé dans son fauteuil.

- Hey, le salua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'on pourrais aller boire un verre quelque part, dit Kyle.

Logan fit la grimace.

- J'ai encore du boulot, désolé, s'excusa-t-il du bout des lèvres. Et je vais attendre un petit moment avant de remettre le nez dehors – Dieu sait ce qui va m'attendre sur le trottoir, marmonna-t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
- Il y a un problème ? demanda instantanément Kyle.

Depuis l'agression, il était devenu particulièrement protecteur envers Logan et lui avait demandé de lui rapporter le moindre mouvement suspect.

- Rien, ce n'est rien, le rassura immédiatement son ami. Juste… un énième pseudo-écrivain désireux de raconter la vérité et 'rien que la vérité' sur le mariage de mes parents. Les conneries habituelles, évacua-t-il d'un geste de la main. Tu as toujours besoin d'aide pour ton déménagement, ce week-end ?  
- Ouaip. J'ai pris les mesures de l'ascenseur, au fait. Normalement, il est assez grand pour faire passer la majorité des meubles. On aura juste deux-trois trucs à monter à la main.  
- Tant mieux. Ecoute, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je n'arrive qu'à 10h30 ? J'ai une séance le matin et…  
- T'inquiète, c'est parfait. Si tu pouvais juste…

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. La secrétaire de Logan passa la tête dans l'ouverture et leur offrit un sourire gêné.

- Désolée de vous déranger…  
- Pas du tout, la rassura Logan. Il y a un problème ?  
- Non, je voulais vous donner vos messages avant de m'en aller.

Elle lui tendit une poignée de post-its.

- Passez une bonne soirée, dit-elle avant de sortir.  
- Vous aussi, Joan.

Il feuilleta distraitement les post-its, écoutant d'une oreille les élucubrations de Kyle. Et soudain, alors qu'il lisait le dernier bout de papier…

Non. Ce devait être une erreur. Ou un homonyme, peut-être ?

- Excuse-moi une seconde, dit-il à Kyle avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Joan ?

Il la chercha du regard à son bureau, mais elle était déjà partie. Il passa dans le couloir, poussant un soupir de soulagement en repérant sa silhouette devant l'ascenseur.

- Joan !

Elle se retourna, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Il y a un souci ? lui demanda-t-elle alors que Kyle apparaissait juste derrière lui.  
- Non, non, juste… Charlie Stone ? dit-il avec incrédulité, lui montrant le papier sur lequel le nom était inscrit en toutes lettres. Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur ? Quand a-t-il appelé ?  
- Euh… Vers 16h00, je dirais.  
- Charlie Stone ? répéta-t-il avec insistance.  
- C'est le nom qu'il m'a donné, oui, dit-elle avec perplexité.  
- Il vous a dit pourquoi il appelait ?  
- Non. Il a juste dit que c'était un appel personnel et a laissé ses coordonnées pour que vous puissiez le joindre quand vous auriez un moment. Il y a un problème ?

Logan secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, pas de problème. Merci.  
- De rien…

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard intrigué avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Kyle s'approcha alors qu'il fixait le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le cerveau comme engourdi. Pourquoi Charlie l'appelait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps ?

- Logan ? Tout va bien ? demanda Kyle.

Logan sursauta.

- Quoi ? Oh… Oui, ça va. Je suis juste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un million de questions sans réponses tournant dans sa tête.

- Qui est Charlie Stone ? chercha à savoir Kyle.

Logan hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

- Mon frère. Mon demi-frère. Le fils d'Aaron.

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_21 juin 2018_

_Il a appelé. Charlie.  
__Onze ans après, il a enfin appelé.  
__J'ai son numéro de téléphone et je suis sensé en faire quelque chose.  
__Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi._

* * *

- J'ai un frère.  
- Vraiment ? Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de lui…  
- Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler. Je ne suis pas… particulièrement fier de ce qui s'est passé avec lui.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ?  
- C'est le fils d'Aaron – il a cinq ans de plus que moi. Il vit à Los Angeles. J'ai découvert son existence par hasard il y a une dizaine d'années, lorsque j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter de certains transferts d'argent inexpliqués sur mon compte en banque. Aaron… Il s'était arrangé pour lui verser une pension chaque mois.

Silence.

- Il paraissait sympa quand on s'est rencontré. Le genre de type avec qui j'aurais adoré grandir… Sauf que le type en question était un journaliste se faisant passer pour mon frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des détails croustillants sur mon enfance et c'était un moyen comme un autre d'arriver à ses fins…

Nouveau silence.

- Comment tout cela s'est terminé ?  
- Avec le journaliste ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Le grand classique… Petit coup de fil à mon avocat, injonction du juge lui ordonnant de fermer sa gueule s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une inculpation pour usurpation d'identité aux fesses… Mais il connaissait tellement de détails, tellement… J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'il avait fait tout ça avec la bénédiction du vrai Charlie Stone et j'ai fait exactement ce que Charlie voulait à tout prix éviter – j'ai révélé son existence à la presse. Bye-bye l'anonymat…  
- Et il n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non.

Soupir.

- J'étais tellement en colère… Mon père me tapait dessus. Ma mère… J'adorais ma mère, mais elle n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour moi. Et je ne parle même pas de Trina… Lorsque j'ai appris, pour Charlie, c'était ma dernière chance d'avoir… une famille, vous comprenez ? Quand ce journaliste a débarqué… C'était tellement injuste. Charlie n'a jamais subi tout ça – le cirque de la célébrité, le père abusif, la mère absente – tout en récoltant les bons cotés – l'anonymat, l'aisance financière nécessaire pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie sans avoir de comptes à rendre à personne… Et quand j'ai cru qu'il m'avait en plus jeté en pâture à la presse…  
- Vous aviez une revanche à prendre…  
- Oui. Plutôt mesquin, hein ?  
- Je vous trouve… plutôt humain, en fait.  
- Quand on a découvert qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, j'ai essayé de le contacter pour lui parler, plusieurs fois. Pour m'excuser. Essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi. Lui expliquer tout le reste aussi. Mais il n'a jamais rappelé – pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec moi.  
- Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui vous contacte.

Silence.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi maintenant, après tout ce temps ? J'ai mal agi, c'est vrai, mais… J'avais seulement 19 ans, j'étais seul et j'en voulais au monde entier. J'étais terrifié. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque… A l'époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un frère. Juste quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, même si notre seul point commun était ce salopard d'Aaron. Mais il n'a même pas cherché à savoir, jamais. Il est retombé dans l'anonymat aussi vite qu'il en était sorti, il a repris sa petite vie tranquille et il n'a jamais regardé en arrière. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre importance.  
- Et vous lui en voulez pour ça…  
- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'il a le droit de revenir dans ma vie maintenant, juste parce qu'il s'est réveillé un matin et s'est soudain souvenu que j'existais toujours quelque part ?  
- Personne ne vous oblige à l'appeler. La question est de savoir si vous avez toujours envie d'avoir un frère ou non…  
- J'ai déjà un frère. J'en ai même deux – peu importe qu'on ne soit pas biologiquement apparentés, je les considère comme tels. Je sais qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il se passe. Contrairement à Charlie.  
- Votre frère a probablement été très en colère contre vous également, je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne vous a jamais rappelé. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui fait le premier pas. Peut-être que cela veut dire qu'il est prêt à être là pour vous maintenant…  
- C'est un peu tard. C'est un peu facile aussi.  
- Je doute que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, croyez-moi.

Hésitation.

- Je ne… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à prendre le risque. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une autre déception venant d'un autre membre de ma famille.  
- Vous le dites vous même – vous le considérez quand même comme un membre de votre famille, même après tout ce temps, même après ce qui s'est passé. Si vous pensez que c'est mieux de laisser Charlie là où il est, alors faites-le. Mais vous êtes venu ici pour faire la paix avec le passé. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de sortir de ce cabinet et de commencer à mettre vos bonnes résolutions en pratique, vous ne croyez pas ? Pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ?

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_4 juillet 2018_

_Ils ont installé une grande roue pour l'été, au beau milieu de Central Park.  
__Cela m'a fait sourire. Je me suis souvenu de cet été-là, de cette soirée passée à la fête foraine.  
__Je me suis souvenu de Lilly hurlant à pleins poumons, debout au sommet de la grande roue, et toi lui hurlant de se rasseoir et d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile parce qu'elle allait tous nous faire tuer._

_Je revois l'expression hilare de Duncan, et puis son sourire 100 000 volts au moment où il réalise qu'il tient enfin l'excuse parfaite pour te prendre dans ses bras pour te 'rassurer'. Ce crétin voulait t'inviter à sortir depuis des semaines. Je me souviens aussi de la boule qui s'est logée au creux de mon estomac lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu ne serais pas aussi difficile à convaincre qu'il l'imaginait. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose basculait ce soir-là, un sentiment indéfinissable que plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
__Je me demande ce qu'il devient parfois. Duncan. Est-ce qu'il bronze sur une plage des Caraïbes ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il a préféré les Fjords de Norvège ? Est-ce que Lilly ressemble à Meg ? Ou bien à Lilly, version 1.0 ? Cela lui fait quel âge maintenant ? Douze ans ? Treize ? Le temps passe tellement vite…  
__Il n'a jamais repris contact. Avec moi, tout du moins. Je doute d'avoir des nouvelles un jour. Je suis surpris de voir à quel point cela m'indiffère. Un peu triste aussi – je l'ai longemps considéré comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais je crois qu'on avait cessé d'être des amis bien avant son départ. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ma relation avec toi qui avait mis un terme à notre amitié, et puis j'ai réalisé que notre Duncan était mort en même temps que Lilly.  
__Il était déjà parti depuis longtemps._

* * *

- Plaider pour la peine de mort, hein ?

Debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers la rue en contrebas, Logan se passa la main nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

- Vu les circonstances, je vois mal comment l'éviter, fit remarquer Berrisford. On a tellement de dossiers à charge sur lui qu'il serait impossible de soutenir un réquisitoire qui aboutirait à moins que ça.  
- Je sais.  
- Ecoutez, Logan, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous serez capable de gérer ce genre de pression.  
- Vous savez que oui, rétorqua Logan, quelque peu agacé. Ce n'est pas le premier procès susceptible d'aboutir à ce genre de condamnation dont je m'occupe.  
- Oui, mais celui-ci vous touche de façon plus… personnelle.

Logan se tourna enfin pour lui faire face.

- Vassili n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé, Ivanenko tenait l'arme. S'il n'avait pas déjà été exécuté par ses anciens petits copains, vous pouvez être sûr que j'aurais fait en sorte que mon visage soit la dernière chose qu'il voit quand on lui aurait enfoncé cette aiguille dans le bras, alors je ne suis pas hypocrite au point de refuser ce genre de satisfaction à ceux que Vassili a fait tuer.

Berrisford le regarda d'un air surpris.

- J'ai toujours cru que vous n'approuviez pas le recours à la peine capitale…  
- Je pense qu'il n'appartient pas à nous autres, êtres humains, de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir, même lorsque cette décision est prise par un tribunal, dit-il calmement. Mais je pense aussi que les victimes de quelqu'un qui a décidé de s'arroger ce droit méritent qu'on leur rende justice. Et si elles ou leurs familles ont besoin de ça, alors ce n'est pas à moi de décider le contraire. Je sais d'expérience que c'est parfois le seul moyen de tourner la page, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur du Neptune Grand s'étaient ouvertes sur son père douze ans plus tôt et lorsque ce dernier, un sourire narquois et triomphant aux lèvres, lui avait fait part de son optimisme quant à l'issue de son procès. Il se souvenait être monté dans sa chambre et avoir vomi ses tripes dans la salle de bain, saisi d'une violente nausée à l'idée que, non seulement l'assassin de Lilly allait probablement s'en tirer, mais que lui-même allait retomber sous sa coupe et subir sa présence dans sa vie pendant Dieu seul savait combien de temps.

Il avait souhaité sa mort ce jour là, un souhait violent et sincère qu'il avait vu exaucé quelques jours plus tard, le soir même du verdict, lorsque les flics avaient frappé à sa porte pour lui annoncer que son père s'était suicidé… Incrédule, son premier réflexe avait été de leur dire que c'était impossible, qu'Aaron Echolls se réjouissait bien trop de tout ce cirque médiatique et de cette attention – sans compter l'étiquette de martyr persécuté par la justice de leur beau pays qu'il venait de récolter – pour même penser à se tuer. Mais il avait ravalé ses paroles avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres, réalisant immédiatement que, si Aaron ne s'était pas tué, quelqu'un s'était chargé de ça à sa place, quelqu'un d'assez malin pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui.

Justice était faite – pour Lilly, pour Keith et Veronica, pour lui et pour sa mère – et jamais ces pensées n'avaient provoqué chez lui la moindre culpabilité. Le monde s'était débarrassé d'Aaron Echolls et lui allait enfin pouvoir commencer à _vivre_.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Berrisford, vous avez rendez-vous avec Viktor Vassili et son avocat mercredi après-midi pour une première audition. Faites-moi tomber ce pourri une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_25 juillet 2018_

_Vassili.  
__J'ai été le voir en prison aujourd'hui. Un interrogatoire de routine. Je suis le Procureur chargé de son procès, après tout…  
__Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. A l'entendre, il était content que toi et moi on s'en soit sorti.  
__J'appréhendais ce rendez-vous. Je m'imaginais me retrouver face à un type arrogant décidé à rester muet ou au contraire, à me narguer, mais rien de tout ça. Il est resté calme, il a répondu a mes questions – des réponses honnêtes, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de l'enjeu.  
__Il risque la peine de mort et il a l'air ok avec ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il ne sera jamais condamné ou si cela lui est égal. Est-ce que c'est un trait de caractère commun à tous les salopards de cette planète ? Mon père aussi ne s'est jamais inquiété de ce qui arriverait s'il était condamné pour le meurtre de Lilly, cela avait l'air de l'amuser plus qu'autre chose de voir tout ce battage au tribunal – pour rien. Et il avait raison, il s'en est tiré._

_Parfois, je me demande comment j'aurais réagi si c'était lui qui était assis là, sur le banc des accusés, et que c'était à moi de décider ce qu'il allait devenir de lui. Si j'avais eu l'opportunité de l'envoyer dans le couloir de la mort, est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?  
__Je me dis que oui et soudain, je suis content de ne plus avoir 18 ans._

* * *

- Parlez-moi de Lilly Kane.  
- Blonde, grande gueule, très douée au lit.  
- D'accord, oubliez Lilly Kane et parlez-moi juste de Lilly.

Silence pensif.

- Blonde, grande gueule, très douée au lit.  
- J'aimerais que vous oubliiez un instant la Lilly Kane dépeinte par les médias, celle qui couchait avec votre père, et que vous vous concentriez sur votre Lilly. Celle qui a été votre petite amie.

Sourire narquois.

- Vous voulez dire, la Lilly qui couchait avec moi ET d'autres que mon père ?  
- Vous voulez dire que vous ne faites aucune différence entre les deux ?  
- Non.  
- Vous l'avez aimée pourtant.  
- Ce n'est pas exactement un secret, où voulez-vous en venir ?  
- Vous m'avez aucun bon souvenir en ce qui la concerne ?  
- J'en ai. Beaucoup. Entre treize et seize ans, elle a été le centre de gravité de tout mon petit univers… Et puis, j'ai eu 17 ans et j'ai réalisé que beaucoup de choses que je pensais être des certitudes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lilly n'étaient que des illusions bâties sur du vent.  
- Par exemple ?  
- Notre premier baiser ou notre première fois commune qui se sont avérés n'être que MES première fois. Ses promesses de fidélité qui ont toujours suffi au naïf que j'étais. Nos ruptures successives pour "qu'elle puisse mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie" et qui n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour aller voir ailleurs sans m'avoir sur le dos. Ses beaux discours compatissants et ses yeux pleins de larmes à chaque fois que mon père me mettait une volée, alors qu'elle choisissait probablement déjà en silence dans quel bikini elle avait le plus de chance qu'il la remarque la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait parader au bord de notre piscine…  
- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous tenez Lilly responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Silence.

- Non. Mais vous savez, je vois passer toute la journée des dossiers d'inceste, de pédophilie et de viols sur mon bureau. Ces gosses… Lilly avait beau n'avoir que 17 ans, elle avait une sexualité très… active et, même si je ne connaîtrais jamais les détails, je sais que mon père ne l'a jamais forcée – j'ai vu les vidéos, je peux vous assurer qu'elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Honnêtement, je suis prêt à parier ce que vous voulez qu'elle a même été la première à suggérer la chose – même s'il appréciait les jeunettes, mon père n'était pas stupide à ce point, il était conscient des conséquences. Mais il était narcissique, caractériel et violent et elle était parfaitement au courant. Même si elle n'aurait jamais imaginer que cela la ferait tuer, elle savait ce qui se passerait si cela venait à ce savoir, les répercussions que cela aurait – sur sa famille, sur ma mère, sur moi – et elle s'en moquait éperdument. Alors oui, elle ne méritait pas de mourir, mais faire d'elle l'emblème de l'enfance brisée ? Laissez ça aux gamins que je défends au tribunal.  
- Vous lui en voulez encore.

Petit rire.

- Si je lui en veux ? Bien sûr que oui ! Je lui en veux parce que je sais que, si elle me voyait en ce moment, elle me dirait que je suis pathétique de laisser ses banales histoires de cul me pourrir l'existence. Je lui en veux parce qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que sa mère était une garce insensible qu'elle avait le droit de traiter le reste du monde comme s'ils étaient des moins que rien. Je sais que cela fait de moi un bel hypocrite, étant donné la façon dont je me suis comporté ensuite, mais…  
- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de la même chose ?  
- Pas vous ?

Silence pensif.

- Je pense que chacun réagit à sa façon face aux situations traumatisantes, même si cette façon n'est pas la bonne. Vous avez réagi au stress de votre vie familiale et au meurtre de Lilly en vous construisant une image de dur que rien n'atteint. Lilly a réagi à l'indifférence et au mépris de sa mère en partant en guerre contre le reste du monde et en écrasant tout sur son passage. Vous avez su quand vous arrêter, elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Mais qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas morte cet automne-là ?

Sourire triste.

- J'ai toujours été un gentil, vous savez… Pendant des années, peu importe ce qui se passait chez moi, les coups, le mépris et l'indifférence de mon père, les faiblesses de ma mère, l'attitude de Lilly, vous pourrez demander à tous ceux qui me connaissaient à l'époque, je n'ai jamais utilisé ça comme une excuse pour rabaisser les autres. Lorsqu'elle est morte… J'ai décidé de ne plus suivre les règles – le monde était devenu fou, pourquoi se donner la peine d'essayer de toujours agir de la bonne façon quand on voit ce que ça nous rapporte ? Lilly n'a jamais eu ce genre de cas de conscience, elle s'est toujours comportée comme si le reste du monde lui devait quelque chose et malheureusement, je pense que, si elle était encore en vie, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Soupir.

- Et je crois que c'est surtout pour ça que je lui en veux, parce que, si elle était encore vivante et qu'elle me voyait en ce moment, elle rirait de voir à quel point, après tout ce temps, ses petites actions égoïstes ont encore autant de conséquences. Elle aurait été fière d'elle – il n'y a rien que Lilly Kane aimait plus que d'avoir le premier rôle dans la vie des autres. Et elle a réussi au-delà de ses espérances…

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_16 août 2018_

_Lilly. C'est à ça que se résument mes dernières séances.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attriste le plus, en fin de compte, qu'il y ait autant à dire sur le sujet ou aussi peu. J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que, si tous ces films et tous ces livres sur 'l'affaire' sont loin de raconter toute la vérité, ils résument assez bien ce qu'était Lilly, en fin de compte.  
__Oh, bien sûr, ils ne savent rien de nos souvenirs d'enfance, de tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que Lilly Kane était Lilly Kane, mais pour le reste, ils ont plutôt bien cerné leur sujet.  
__Lilly la Reine de beauté, Lilly la manipulatrice, Lilly l'irrésistible, Lilly la garce, Lilly la populaire… Et aujourd'hui, même mes souvenirs d'enfance sont biaisés, parce qu'avec le recul, je réalise toutes ces petites choses, toutes ces arrière-pensées, tous ces calculs égoïstes…  
__Est-ce que tu es passée par là, toi aussi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fallu regarder en arrière et détruire cette vision idyllique qu'on conserve encore de notre passé, même après tout ce temps, même après tout ce qui est arrivé, pour réussir enfin à avancer ? Est-ce que pour toi aussi, cela a été aussi douloureux ?_

_Lilly était belle. Lilly était pleine de vie. Lilly serait devenue la femme la plus spectaculaire que j'aurai jamais rencontré. Parce qu'elle était la Fabuleuse Lilly Kane.  
__Je ne saurais jamais comment les choses auraient tourné entre nous si elle n'était pas morte, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai envie de me souvenir d'elle… Est-ce qu'on aurait fini ensemble ? Probablement pas. Elle était bien trop narcissique et avide d'attention. Malgré mon comportement extrême de l'époque, je n'ai jamais rien souhaité de plus qu'une vie à deux banale et ordinaire.  
__Lilly n'avait rien de banal. Elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Elle n'a jamais compris ce qu'il y avait d'attirant là-dedans. Elle voulait être une rock star, escalader l'Everest et coucher avec le Pape… Elle voulait trouver le remède contre le cancer et faire la une de Playboy… Elle voulait rencontrer Nelson Mandela et tester la dernière drogue à la mode du dernier club branché de L.A… Elle vivait à cent à l'heure et nous donnait le tournis.  
__Elle voulait être mémorable et elle a réussi. Elle est devenue Lilly Kane, emblème d'une jeunesse brisée, victime de la folie d'Aaron Echolls. Et le plus triste, au fond, c'est que je suis incapable de te dire ce qu'elle aurait pensé de ça._

* * *

- Parlez-moi de Veronica.  
- Veron… Oh.

Rire nerveux.

- Vous avez l'intention de passer toutes mes petites amies en revue ?  
- Uniquement celles qui ont de l'importance.  
- C'est drôle, lorsqu'on parle de nos ex avec mes amis, ce sont les seules dont je ne parle jamais, justement parce que ce sont celles qui ont de l'importance…  
- Vous n'avez pas eu de difficultés à me parler de Lilly…  
- Lilly est… C'est loin. Et ce n'est pas exactement comme si je n'avais jamais cogité sur la question.  
- Et Veronica ?  
- Ça ne l'est pas assez. Loin, je veux dire.

Petit rire.

- C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de consulter, vous savez ? Elle a dit que ça avait "marché pour elle".  
- Vraiment ? Au moins un de vous deux qui n'a pas passé les dix dernières années à se cacher la tête dans le sable…

Regard noir.

- Epargnez-moi votre condescendance.  
- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que vous-même pensez tout bas. Vous vous êtes débrouillé pour ne pas parler de Veronica une seule fois ces six derniers mois, à part lorsque vous m'avez raconté ce que vous avez vécu à Neptune, alors qu'on sait tout les deux qu'elle est là en permanence, dans un coin de votre tête.  
- Qu'en savez-vous ?  
- Je sais qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi de quitter Neptune et de vous reprendre en main il y a dix ans, la raison pour laquelle vous faites le travail que vous faites, la raison pour laquelle vous avez rompu avec votre compagne, la raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé de venir me parler – vous venez de le dire vous-même. Vous l'associez toujours inconsciemment à chacune des décisions, chacun des moments importants de votre vie et cela ne vous a jamais posé de problème jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parce qu'elle n'était pas physiquement _là_. Du coup, à la seconde où vous l'avez revue, tout ce que vous vous êtes efforcer d'enterrer soigneusement ces dix dernières est remonté à la surface, y compris vos sentiments pour elle.

Silence.

- Je l'aime encore, même après tout ce temps.  
- Je sais.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait une mauvaise ? De ce que vous m'en avez dit, elle est jolie, intelligente, drôle et elle vous aime. Je connais pas mal de monde qui s'en contenterait…  
- Comment est-ce que… Comment être sûr que ce sera suffisant ? Il s'est passé tellement de choses… J'ai l'impression que notre couple est une bombe à retardement et je suis fatigué de compter les secondes avant l'explosion.  
- C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, Monsieur Echolls, désamorcer la bombe.  
- A vous entendre, tous mes problèmes se résument à Veronica…  
- Certainement pas. Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, dans votre esprit, Veronica est associée tellement étroitement avec ces "problèmes" que vous n'arrivez plus à dissocier les deux. Il faut vous détacher de tout ça et décider si oui ou non vous voulez qu'elle fasse partie de votre vie d'adulte, cette vie que vous avez construite ici. Vous n'êtes plus un adolescent. Vous n'êtes plus à Neptune. Votre père ne peut plus vous atteindre. Votre mère et Lilly sont enterrées depuis longtemps. Il est temps que vous acceptiez le fait qu'une bonne partie des traumatismes qui vous bloquent n'ont rien à voir avec vous, ni avec Veronica.  
- Si seulement c'était aussi simple…  
- Ça l'est. Au final, cela se résume à deux choix – vous décidez de tourner une bonne fois pour toute la page Veronica Mars ou pas. Mais dans les deux cas, il faut que vous le fassiez pour de bonnes raisons, parce que c'est ce que vous _voulez_, pas parce que c'est la solution de la plus facile. Vous vous devez bien ça. Et si, comme vous le dites, Veronica de son coté a fait un réel travail sur elle-même, alors vous le lui devez à elle aussi.  
- Donc, ça se résume à ça ? Je décroche le téléphone, je lui demande de sauter dans le premier avion pour New York et, juste comme ça, on va vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

Froncement de sourcils.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous trouvez si drôle ?  
- Rien, juste de voir que des deux options dont je viens de parler, vous n'envisagez même pas une seconde celle de couper les ponts définitivement…  
- Parce que je l'ai déjà fait. Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant dix ans et même si, comme vous le dites, c'était plus une façon de me "cacher la tête dans le sable" qu'autre chose, je sais que, même si ce sera dur, je peux recommencer. Mais repartir de zéro avec elle en oubliant tout ce qui s'est déjà passé ? Ça, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable…  
- Vous ne le pourrez pas et personne ne vous le demande, moi encore moins qu'un autre. Il faut juste rendre à ce passé la place qui est la sienne. Parce qu'au final, cette partie si douloureuse de votre vie, ce n'est que ça – quelque chose qui est derrière vous, une succession de moments, heureux ou non, qui ont façonné ce que vous êtes. Vous ne pourrez pas les changer, juste accepter le fait que ce sont eux qui vont servir de base pour construire ce que vous voulez construire – avec ou sans Veronica.  
- Et si je n'y arrive pas ?  
- Vous avez survécu à un père violent, au meurtre d'une petite amie qui vous trompait, à une mère alcoolique et suicidaire, à une nouvelle relation amoureuse compliquée et douloureuse, à un procès pour meurtre, à une fusillade en règle et a à peu près tout le reste et vous pensez ne pas arriver à survivre à la perspective d'une vie normale, équilibrée et heureuse ? Décidément, Monsieur Echolls, vous êtes un homme étrange…

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_1er septembre 2018_

_J'ai déjeuné avec Connor Larkin aujourd'hui. A chaque fois qu'on se voit lui et moi, j'ai cette impression absurde, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je ne sais pas si c'est son éternel sourire ultra-brite, son égo toujours aussi surdimensionné, sa stupidité toujours aussi persistante ou son bronzage toujours aussi indélébile, mais cela me laisse une sensation étrange.  
__Il croise Trina assez souvent à L.A., ils fréquentent apparemment les mêmes soirées. Il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours aussi creuse, qu'elle boive toujours autant, qu'elle fréquente toujours les mêmes amis insipides et qu'elle soit toujours chômeuse à plein temps et fière de l'être. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… C'est triste à dire, mais quand je la regarde, je me dis que ma vie n'est pas si pathétique finalement. Au moins, je me couche avec la certitude d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile de ma journée…_

_Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Neptune, Veronica ? Parce que c'est là que tu as tout tes repères ? Ou bien parce qu'il y a toujours cette infime partie de toi qui pense que cette ville mérite que tu y laisses les meilleures années de ta vie ?  
__A quel moment a-t-on arrêté de vivre pour nous et commencé à vivre pour expier les péchés des autres ? Je suis fatigué de ressasser le passé._

* * *

- Je ne t'entends pas ! cria presque Logan.

Seigneur… On était dans un bar ou dans une boite de nuit ? La musique était tellement forte qu'il ne s'entendait même plus penser. Voilà pourquoi il avait arrêté de venir ici – impossible d'avoir une conversation décente avec quelqu'un, vu le niveau sonore, les clients venaient visiblement ici soit pour se souler, soit pour être vu. Logan n'était intéressé ni par l'un, ni par l'autre, surtout qu'il lui avait fallu près de trois jours pour se remettre de sa dernière gueule de bois en date.

Quoi qu'en disent les yuppies new-yorkais, passé le cap de la trentaine, il était beaucoup plus difficile d'encaisser les effets de l'alcool qu'à 18 ans…

Kyle l'entraîna vers le comptoir, les éloignant ainsi de la sono.

- J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? dit-il d'une voix forte.  
- Un scotch, ça ira.

Son ami se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et fit signe à la barmaid de leur servir deux scotchs, avec un clin d'œil en prime. Logan leva les yeux au ciel devant son petit manège.

- Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies trainé ici, râla Logan, soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait ménager un peu ses cordes vocales maintenant qu'ils avaient changé de place. Pire, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté de te suivre…  
- J'essaye juste de te rappeler que tu n'as que trente ans, Logan, et que ce n'est pas un crime de sortir et de s'amuser un peu.

Logan lui jeta un regard noir, franchement agacé, cette fois.

- Tu sais, je commence à en avoir un peu marre d'entendre répéter à tout bout de champ à quel point je suis devenu ennuyeux, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Et je ne suis pas une œuvre de charité, ajouta-t-il en récupérant le verre de scotch que la barmaid venait de poser devant lui d'un geste brusque. Cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais cela fait longtemps que je ne considère plus le fait de me prendre une cuite comme le meilleur moment de ma semaine, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.  
- Ok, ok, ok, dit précipitamment Kyle, posant une main conciliante sur son bras pour l'empêcher de battre en retraite. Je suis désolé, je voulais juste te changer les idées, pas te mettre en rogne.  
- Et j'apprécie l'intention, sincèrement, c'est juste…  
- Dure journée ?  
- Pas pire que d'habitude, dit Logan avec une grimace. Seulement, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir mettre mes dossiers glauques de coté lorsque j'en ai marre. Je t'avoue que me caler sur mon canapé devant un match de football me tentait bien ce soir…  
- Tu préfères qu'on parte ? demanda Kyle, visiblement à contrecœur.

Logan n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Non, ça ira. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de mauvaise humeur que je dois te gâcher ta soirée, surtout que ça m'arrive souvent, ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il alors qu'un type taillé comme une armoire à glace le bousculait en passant.

Il recula d'un pas et heurta sans le vouloir quelqu'un debout juste derrière lui – une femme, à en croire le cri de protestation qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retourna immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu l'équilibre, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura la jeune femme avec un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace qu'autre chose.

Il la vit remuer les orteils avec précaution dans ses escarpins un instant avant d'enchaîner.

- La moitié des gens qui traînent dans ce bar sont des Néanderthaliens. Je suppose qu'il pense que sa taille le dispense de faire des excuses, continua-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction du type qui venait de le bousculer. Crétin…

Il sourit, amusé.

- Le manque d'éducation de la clientèle ne vous empêche pas de venir ici, apparemment…  
- Le manque d'éducation de la clientèle n'empêche pas mes amies de venir ici, corrigea-t-elle avec un autre mouvement de tête en direction d'un groupe de jeunes femmes assises un peu plus loin. Ce soir, je fais malheureusement partie de la minorité dont l'opinion n'a pas été prise en compte…

Elle fit une légère grimace.

- Et je suis en train de passer pour une rabat-joie de première… J'ai passé une mauvaise journée et ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais passer ma soirée, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Bienvenue au club.  
- Soirée entre mecs ?  
- En duo seulement. Il semblerait que j'en ai besoin pour me rappeler comment m'amuser, dit-il en cherchant Kyle du regard, se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore mêlé à la conversation.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ignorer que l'inconnue était un vrai canon, avec sa peau mate et ses yeux vert, tranchant avec une chevelure brune qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il avait suffit à Logan d'un bref coup d'œil pour prendre note de sa petite robe – ajustée sans être vulgaire – et de son maquillage discret. Oui, elle se classait définitivement parmi les plus jolies femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées… Et il avait suffisamment d'expérience avec la gente féminine pour pouvoir affirmer sans se tromper que, quand elle disait ne pas avoir envie d'être là, ce n'était pas juste une façon d'attirer son attention.

Il repéra Kyle à une dizaine de mètres de lui, appuyé contre le bar et en train de parler avec animation à la barmaid qui les avait servis un peu plus tôt. Il secoua la tête avec amusement, réalisant que son ami était en train de lui faire son grand numéro de charme. Bien sûr… Il aurait dû se douter que cela finirait comme ça.

- Mais apparemment, il a découvert que la barmaid avait plus besoin d'être divertie que moi, commenta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur Kyle un bref instant, avant de revenir dans sa direction.

- Je peux vous tenir compagnie en attendant qu'il revienne, si vous voulez, dit-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Vous semblez avoir plus de conversation que la plupart des gens ici, j'apprécie le changement. Je m'appelle Sarah, ajouta-t-elle soudain en lui tendant la main.

Logan la serra après une brève hésitation.

- Logan, répondit-il en se crispant un peu, souhaitant de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompé sur son compte.

Aussi sympathique qu'elle semblait être, il n'était pas là pour rencontrer quelqu'un, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de discuter un moment avec elle – Kyle était visiblement occupé et elle avait au moins raison sur un point, le début de la conversation était un peu plus engageant que celui auquel il avait généralement droit dans ce genre d'endroit. Il se chargerait de la décourager bien assez vite si elle s'avisait de se mettre à le draguer plus… ouvertement.

Il se glissa sur le tabouret haut à coté d'elle au moment où elle se remettait à parler.

- Donc… Besoin de décompresser après une dure journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Quelque chose comme ça. Vous ?  
- Laissez-moi réfléchir… Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, je suis arrivée en retard au boulot, j'ai manqué un rendez-vous et je me suis fais passer un savon par ma patronne, je suis tombée sur mon ex et sa nouvelle petite amie au restaurant ce midi, à peine deux minutes après que le serveur ait décidé de décorer mon chemisier blanc tout neuf avec de la sauce et, pour couronner le tout, la plus grosse commission que j'aurais pu me faire depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler m'est passée sous le nez – je suis agent immobilier, expliqua-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogateur.

Elle soupira.

- Sérieusement, vous y croyez ? J'ai fait visiter ce loft à ce type au moins dix fois et, à chaque fois, j'ai dû supporter ses remarques graveleuses et ses subtiles invitations à lui rendre visite une fois qu'il serait installé. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre qu'il ait signé avant de lui dire qu'il était un porc, non ?

Logan se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Probablement.

Elle finit la gorgée qui restait au fond son verre d'un trait avant de faire signe à la deuxième barmaid – celle dont Kyle ne monopolisait pas l'attention – de la resservir.

- Et vous ? Racontez-moi. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais égoïstement me réjouir de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un sur cette planète a passé une journée encore pire que la mienne…  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas, mes journées sont beaucoup moins drôles que les vôtres, croyez-moi.  
- Il n'y a que vous qui les croyez drôles, croyez-moi, rétorqua Sarah avec un regard noir. Allez, crachez le morceau, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à me plaindre.

Logan soupira.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez… J'ai passé la moitié de l'après-midi coincé dans une salle d'interrogatoire à écouter un type m'expliquer pourquoi tripoter des petits garçons était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Selon lui, ce sont des types comme lui qui sont normaux et nous autres, pauvres mortels, ne sommes que des ignorants conditionnés par une, et je cite, "société hypocrite et sclérosée par une vision puritaine des relations entre adultes et enfants".  
- Wow… Et laissez-moi deviner, c'est la nausée dont vous n'arrivez pas à vous débarrasser qui vous empêche de finir votre scotch ? dit-elle avec un geste en direction de son verre, toujours posé sur le comptoir.

Il lui lança un regard sarcastique.

- J'aimerai bien… Malheureusement, j'ai entendu ce discours déjà tellement souvent qu'il ne déclenche plus rien du tout. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, pour être honnête…  
- Vous êtes flic ?  
- Procureur.  
- Oh… Oh, répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, surpris par sa réaction.  
- Non, je… Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, c'est tout.

Logan se rembrunit, tout le plaisir qu'il avait à discuter avec elle s'évanouissant instantanément alors qu'il maudissait les tabloïds. Cela faisait trois bons mois qu'ils avaient arrêté de lui courir après – ils avaient vite réalisé qu'une fois qu'ils avaient épuisé le sujet de son passé et de la fusillade, il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire sur lui – mais la couverture médiatique qu'il avait subi pendant toutes ces longues semaines avait réduit à néant toutes ses prétentions à l'anonymat.

Il savait que les gens oublieraient avec le temps, mais ce temps là n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé. Malheureusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, croyez-moi, marmonna-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres et en avalant une gorgée, le liquide ambré lui brûlant la gorge avant de se loger lourdement au fond de son estomac.

Un silence inconfortable – encore que silence n'était peut-être pas le mot, vu le volume sonore de la musique et le brouhaha des conversations qui les entouraient – tomba entre eux et Logan retint un soupir. Il aurait vraiment préféré être chez lui, là tout de suite…

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa Sarah avec un sourire embarrassé.

Il soupira à nouveau avant de se tourner vers elle, passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, dit-il calmement. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'apprécie d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un de normal, on me reconnaît et je deviens Logan Echolls, le type dont tout le monde sait tout. Ce serait tellement mieux si on savait tout sur tout le monde dès qu'on se serre la main… Cela permettrait au moins de commencer sur un pied d'égalité, vous comprenez ?

Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de parler à nouveau.

- Mon père est alcoolique.

Logan manqua s'étouffer dans son verre.

- Pardon ?  
- Sérieux. Dans la quasi-totalité de mes souvenirs d'enfance, je le vois passer la porte de la maison en titubant, avant qu'il ne traite ma mère de tous les noms et s'écroule ivre mort dans l'escalier. Je ne lui parle plus depuis dix ans. J'ai eu le malheur de ramener un petit ami musicien à la maison une fois et il a eu le culot de me foutre dehors en disant que j'étais une fille indigne et que ce n'était pas en traînant avec ce raté que j'allais faire honneur à toutes les valeurs qu'il m'avait inculquées. C'est un connard.  
- Euh…  
- J'essaye de nous mettre sur un pied d'égalité, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. Un de mes cousins est en prison pour trafic de drogue, un autre pour soustraction d'enfants – sale divorce. J'ai couché avec un de mes profs de fac – il était marié, pas vraiment le plus glorieux de mes exploits, continua-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts toutes les entrées d'une liste imaginaire, alors que Logan secouait la tête, le sourire lui revenant aux lèvres.

Cette fille était cinglée. Il fallait qu'il la présente à Kyle, il allait l'adorer…

- L'ex que j'ai rencontré à midi ? Sa nouvelle petite amie était l'une de mes meilleures amies et j'ai passé les six derniers mois à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'elle ne réponde plus à mes coups de téléphone. Du coup, je culpabilise beaucoup moins à l'idée d'avoir taggué la voiture de ce salopard au moment de ma cuite post-rupture.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes Procureur. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça.

Cette fois, Logan rit franchement.

- Mes lèvres sont scellées, parole de scout.  
- Oh, j'ai fait les scouts ! J'ai peut-être une fois ou deux avalé une boite de cookies sensée être vendus pour la bonne cause et menti en disant qu'ils avaient été mangé par le chien.  
- Vous êtes atroce.  
- Je sais. On approche de l'égalité ou j'ai encore du boulot ?  
- Vous avez un ou deux meurtriers dans votre entourage ?  
- Malheureusement non.  
- Dans ce cas, cela risque d'être difficile, répondit Logan avec un sourire amusé, réalisant avec étonnement que c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à plaisanter sur ce sujet sans que ce soit une façon pour lui de dissimuler ses sentiments. Mais je vous accorde un A pour vos efforts.  
- Merci, je fais de mon mieux.

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui retomba enter eux n'avait plus rien d'inconfortable. Logan la regarda se mordiller les lèvres, sachant qu'elle brûlait de lui poser une question sans oser se jeter à l'eau.

- Vous, heu… Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin. On pourrait aller boire un verre dans un coin plus tranquille – et surtout, moins bruyant.

Logan hésita un instant. L'idée était tentante, il devait l'admettre. Sarah était jolie, drôle, visiblement intelligente… Il y avait pire pour passer la soirée. Mais ce qu'il pensait un peu plus tôt restait vrai – il ne voulait pas s'engager dans quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un. Elle ne semblait pas être adepte des coups d'un soir et il la trouvait bien trop sympathique pour pouvoir sans remords lui indiquer la porte demain matin.

- Pas de questions indiscrètes, promis, lui assura-t-elle, essayant de le convaincre.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.  
- Je ne suis pas à votre goût ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement déçue, plutôt… curieuse.

- Honnêtement ? Vous êtes renversante. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'il poursuive, et il soupira.

- Disons que je fais partie de ces gens qui ont besoin d'un peu plus qu'un tag sur une voiture pour faire une croix sur une ex…  
- Ouch… Vous voulez en parler ?  
- Non.

Et cette fois, son ton ne laissa aucune place pour son insistance.

- Ok.

Elle se retourna sur son tabouret, dos contre le comptoir et face à la salle. Après une minute, elle se pencha vers lui.

- Si je taggue la voiture du type qui vous a bousculé tout à l'heure et qui m'a coûté la perte de mon pied, en tant que Procureur, vous m'éviterez la prison ?

Cette fois, Logan éclata de rire.

_Oui, il faut vraiment que je la présente à Kyle…_

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_19 septembre 2018_

_J'ai rencontré cette fille dans un bar l'autre soir – jolie, drôle, plutôt futée. Et la première chose qui m'est venu en tête, c'est qu'elle serait parfaite pour Kyle…  
__Aujourd'hui, je passe la moitié de mon temps libre à jouer les arbitres dans leurs disputes et je commence à penser sérieusement que j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai eu l'idée lumineuse de les mettre face à face. Ils sont en train de me rendre dingue et j'envisage de déménager sur la lune.  
__Mais j'ai un bon feeling, Sarah a l'air suffisamment cinglée pour suivre Kyle dans ses délires et elle est la seule femme à partager son lit depuis un bon mois – connaissant l'énergumène, c'est un exploit !_

_Je lui ai demandé comment elle faisait pour le supporter au quotidien et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Que les histoires d'amour les plus compliquées étaient les plus épiques. J'ai failli en tomber de ma chaise…  
__Elle est fille est cinglée. Je crois qu'elle te plairait…_

* * *

- J'ai plaidé au tribunal aujourd'hui. Un homme qui a tué sa maîtresse parce qu'elle menaçait de dire à sa femme qu'ils avaient une liaison, le coup classique…  
- Cela vous a rappelé des souvenirs ?  
- On peut dire ça. Le truc, c'est que vous auriez vu le visage de ce pauvre type… Il est désespérément amoureux de sa femme. Je ne le crois même pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi il avait pris une maîtresse en premier lieu, elle était juste… là.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ce cas vous perturbe autant ?

Silence pensif.

- Je pensais à mon père. Je crois qu'il a aimé ma mère lui aussi, à sa façon, pourtant il lui a fait du mal, de toutes les façons possibles. Et puis, je pense à Veronica et je me rappelle de toutes ces choses qu'on s'est faites, toutes ces choses qu'on s'est dites en sachant que c'était exactement ce que l'autre ne voulait pas voir ou entendre.

Silence.

- Je lui ai demandé de partir.  
- Je sais.  
- Je persiste à penser que je l'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons.  
- Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.  
- Je pense qu'elle le sait.

Froncement de sourcils.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a une limite après laquelle une relation ne peut plus être sauvée ? Un moment précis où on sait qu'on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière ?  
- Je pense que chacun d'entre nous fixe cette limite. Elle est différente pour chacun et elle dépend de beaucoup de choses, mais oui, je pense qu'elle existe.  
- Est-ce que vous pensez que nous l'avons atteinte, Veronica et moi ?  
- Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez répondre à cette question.

Silence.

- Je lui écris depuis qu'elle est partie. Quelques mails, pas tous les jours, ni même toutes les semaines, mais j'ai besoin de ça, de savoir qu'on n'a pas coupé tout contact.  
- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de dire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ne plus lui parler serait la solution la plus facile.  
- Il faut croire que j'ai menti.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour vous, de lui écrire ?  
- Je crois…

Soupir.

- Je crois que ça me donne l'illusion qu'on n'a pas encore atteint la limite.  
- Et que vous répond-elle ?  
- Elle ne répond pas.

* * *

___De Logan Echolls  
A Veronica Mars_

_2 octobre 2018_

_Je suis désolé.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à t'écrire après t'avoir chassée de ma vie comme je l'ai fait. Peut-être que je suis juste très égoïste.  
__Mais la réalité, c'est que j'ai peur.  
__Je suis terrifié.  
__Pétrifié à l'idée de vivre le reste de ma vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui – confortable, rassurante et terriblement terne.  
__Pétrifié à l'idée de faire le grand saut, de prendre le risque de t'aimer à nouveau et de te perdre à nouveau. J'ai grandi, mais je n'ai pas encore appris à gérer ça._

_Est-ce que cela fait partie de ces choses que je ne devrais pas t'écrire ? De ces choses qu'il vaudrait mieux garder pour soi et ranger dans ces vieux cartons, avec ses vieilles photos jaunies, ses vieux yearbooks et ses rêves d'adolescent ?  
__Je suis sûr que mon psy me dirait que je suis le seul à pouvoir répondre à ces questions.  
__En fin de compte, peut-être que j'ai grandi plus que je ne le pense…_

* * *

Logan regarda nerveusement à travers la vitre du restaurant, repérant immédiatement le visage vaguement familier au milieu des gens attablés, avant de grimacer, réalisant que tout ceci n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Il aurait dû proposer d'aller boire un verre au lieu d'accepter cette invitation à dîner – au moins, il aurait eu la possibilité de partir avec une excuse creuse lorsqu'il le voulait au lieu d'être obligé d'attendre le dessert…

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot – de toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il poussa la porte du restaurant, appréciant la fraicheur de la pièce après sa petite marche sous la chaleur encore étouffante de ce début d'octobre. Il se dirigea d'un pas plus décidé vers la table où était assis l'homme qui l'intéressait, qui leva la tête à son approche.

- Charlie Stone ? demanda Logan.

Après tout, le seul aperçu qu'il avait jamais eu de son demi-frère lui venait d'une photo prise au télé-objectif et qui avait atterri dans un tabloïd il y a douze ans. Il ne pensait pas se tromper, mais dans le doute…

- Oui, c'est moi, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Je me suis permis de m'asseoir, j'espère que ça ne te – vous ? – dérange pas…  
- Pas du tout, dit Logan en se glissant sur la chaise en face de lui. Et vu les circonstances, je crois qu'on peut laisser tomber le vouvoiement.

Un silence tendu retomba entre eux, perturbé seulement lorsque la serveuse leur amena la carte et leur demanda s'ils désiraient boire quelque chose avant le repas. Logan commanda une simple limonade, réalisant que, vu les nœuds qui lui serraient l'estomac en ce moment même, l'alcool ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Il leva les yeux vers Charlie et réalisa que ce dernier était plongé dans le menu, visiblement soulagé de trouver l'espace d'un moment une raison pour ne pas se lancer dans cette conversation délicate que Logan n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir avoir – et encore moins de vouloir commencer. C'était peut-être puéril de sa part, mais après avoir été ignoré cordialement pendant aussi longtemps, et ce, malgré des excuses immédiates et sincères, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement disposé à faciliter la tâche à son demi-frère. Il avait été clair au moins sur ce point lorsque lui et son psy en avait discuté quelques semaines auparavant – s'il avait eu besoin du support moral qu'aurait pu devenir Charlie à la fin de son adolescence, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait fait le deuil de sa famille il y a longtemps et, même s'il admettait que la perspective d'avoir un frère était tentante, si ce déjeuner ne débouchait sur rien, il reprendrait sa vie sans états d'âme.

Ils passèrent leur commande, choisissant sans se consulter de ne pas prendre d'entrée, apparemment aussi désireux l'un que l'autre que ce repas ne s'éternise pas plus que nécessaire, et la serveuse s'éloigna. Charlie soupira avant de parler enfin.

- Je te remercie d'avoir accepté ce déjeuner, je n'étais pas sûr que tu voudrais me voir, dit-il. Tu n'as pas rappelé tout de suite et ça fait… longtemps.  
- Douze ans, confirma calmement Logan. D'où ma surprise…  
- Je sais, je suis juste…

Charlie soupira et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Quand j'ai entendu parler de la fusillade, j'ai réalisé qu'un membre de ma famille proche aurait pu mourir sans que je lui ai même jamais parlé et… Disons que je ne suis pas sûr d'être très à l'aise avec ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? demanda Logan.  
- Veux ?  
- Oui. Tu n'as pas fait 5 000 kilomètres juste pour le plaisir de me parler du temps qu'il va faire… Tu dois bien être là pour une raison, non ?

Charlie le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée précise en tête, je pensais juste… Je ne sais pas, si on veut se connaître, il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? finit-il par dire.

Logan tapota nerveusement sur la table, agacé, cette fois.

- Je ne saisi pas, pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela va t'apporter exactement ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu avais l'occasion d'apprendre à me connaître il y a douze ans et tu as décidé que ça ne t'intéressait pas. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
- Les circonstances sont différentes, essaya d'expliquer Charlie. A l'époque, je ne pensais pas que se rencontrer soit une bonne idée. J'avais la presse sur le dos et tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de très… stable.

Logan arbora un sourire sarcastique.

- Je ne l'étais pas. En l'espace de deux ans, j'avais perdu mes deux parents, ma petite amie et mon meilleur ami. On a foutu le feu à ma maison et je vivais dans une chambre d'hôtel. Oh, et on m'avait collé un meurtre sur le dos, sans parler de la presse à mes trousses – rien de nouveau, ils me harcèlent depuis que je suis venu au monde. Alors non, ce n'était pas exactement ma meilleure période. Désolé de ne pas avoir collé à ce moment là à l'image du petit frère idéal, railla-t-il.  
- J'essaye simplement de t'expliquer mon point de vue, Logan, dit Charlie, essayant visiblement de garder son calme. Je n'étais pas préparé à tout ça. Lorsque les journalistes ont débarqué ce matin-là, ma vie est devenue un vrai chaos.  
- Et je me suis déjà excusé pour ça, plus d'une fois, rétorqua sèchement Logan. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais exactement ? Que je vienne frapper à ta porte et que je me mette à genoux ?  
- J'aurais voulu que tu ne le fasses pas en premier lieu ! dit Charlie, les dents serrées. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie-là !

Logan le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, incrédule, avant de repousser sa chaise et de se lever. Il n'était pas là depuis plus de dix minutes, mais au diable la politesse…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir ici, dit-il en cherchant son portefeuille. J'ai bien assez de problèmes en ce moment sans avoir en plus à gérer ça.  
- Alors c'est tout ? Tu t'en vas ? dit Charlie, sidéré par la vitesse à laquelle la conversation avait dérapé. Tu n'as plus 18 ans, Logan, je pensais que tu avais changé, qu'on pourrait au moins discuter comme des adultes…

Logan le foudroya du regard, son agacement devenu une colère froide.

- Vas te faire foutre, dit-il d'une voix tranchante, mais basse – hors de question que cette conversation devienne les nouveaux gros titres de la presse du soir. Tu ne me connais pas, alors qui es-tu pour te permettre de me juger ?

Il lâcha un petit rire.

- Tu sais, j'ai fait quelque recherches sur toi lorsque j'ai appris ton existence. Maman maquilleuse, beau-papa médecin et demi-frères et sœurs qu'on adore, jolie maison dans une jolie banlieue, prestigieuse études dans une prestigieuse université, tout ça sponsorisé par le joli chèque à cinq chiffres mensuel qui permettait à mon père de se déculpabiliser parce qu'il n'était pas là pour jouer les pères de famille… Tu n'as pas la plus petite idée d'à quel point tu es un putain de chanceux.

Il arbora un sourire amer.

- Parce que tu veux savoir ce que c'était, l'éducation d'Aaron Echolls ? Il t'expliquait les règles de vie à coups de ceinture, le respect du couvre-feu avec des brûlures de cigarettes et comment devenir un homme à coups de poings. Et quand il en avait marre, il se distrayait en baisant tout ce qui passait à sa portée, la copine de son fils incluse, ou en expliquant à sa femme que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle boive autant, vu qu'elle était une moins que rien, assena-t-il sans sourciller, remarquant avec une certaine satisfaction comment son 'frère' pâlissait visiblement en entendant tous leurs jolis petits secrets de famille.

Charlie voulait lui faire endosser le rôle du méchant ? Deux pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là. Logan n'avait pas accouru ici, éperdu de reconnaissance parce que ce type avait enfin décidé de lui accorder un peu de son attention, et il était temps qu'il le réalise.

- Qui pourrait s'étonner que moi, j'ai choisi cette vie-là, pas vrai ? reprit-il vertement. Mais je me réjouis qu'il t'ait fallu seulement douze ans pour te remettre du traumatisme qu'ont dû être ces deux pauvres semaines où ton visage s'est retrouvé placardé en une des tabloïds, ça a dû être vraiment dur pour toi !  
- Je ne savais pas, dit simplement Charlie.  
- Non, tu ne savais pas. Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la demi-douzaine de messages pathétiques que j'ai pu un jour laissé sur ton répondeur avait pu te donner une vague idée d'à quel point j'aurais eu _besoin_ de toi à ce moment-là, pas vrai ?  
- Je suis désolé.

Et soudain, la colère de Logan se dégonfla d'un coup, laissant place à une grande lassitude. Oui, il en voulait à Charlie, mais au final, quelle importance ? Son demi-frère n'était pas plus responsable de la façon dont leurs vies avaient tourné que lui. On ne choisit pas sa famille, le dicton n'était que trop vrai, et c'était à lui de faire avec. A sa décharge, même si cela lui avait pris douze ans, au moins, Charlie _essayait_ d'arranger les choses.

- Je te crois, dit-il plus calmement. Mais ça ne change rien. J'apprécie l'effort que tu fais ici, sincèrement, mais je ne mentais pas en disant que je ne pouvais pas gérer ça en ce moment. Parce que j'ai peut-être semé le chaos dans ta vie pendant quelques semaines il y a longtemps, mais la mienne _est_ un gigantesque chaos depuis trente ans, même si les gens pensent que je suis devenu la personne la plus équilibrée du monde. Et j'essaye de tout remettre d'aplomb, mais c'est difficile, et c'est douloureux, et ça fait probablement de moi un égoïste, mais j'ai bien trop de mal à être bien tout seul en ce moment pour en plus gérer tes états d'âme, je suis désolé.  
- D'accord, dit simplement Charlie.

Logan le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

- D'accord ? répéta-t-il.  
- D'accord, tu as besoin de temps et je peux comprendre ça, développa Charlie. Après tout, comme tu l'as dit, à moi, il m'a fallu douze ans, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je voudrais juste… Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste déjeuner ? Je ne prétends pas que je n'aurais pas envie à un moment donné de reparler de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, parce que ce sera le cas, mais pour le moment, on peut oublier les sujets qui fâchent et se contenter de… discuter ? On a qu'à dire que le reste viendra en temps et en heure.

Logan le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, surpris par sa réaction. Il aurait pensé – espéré ? – qu'après son petit monologue, Charlie se serait enfui en courant. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte, il était vraiment tenté de s'asseoir à cette table.

Peut-être qu'il comprenait pourquoi Veronica restait à Neptune, en fin de compte… Il n'y avait que la famille pour vous donner cette sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac.

* * *

_De Logan Echolls  
__A Veronica Mars  
__22 novembre 2018_

_Tu me manques._

**TBC…**

* * *

_Edit : j'ai corrigé les parties mail, les adresses ne sortent pas, donc faites comme si !_  
_Si quelqu'un connait le moyen de faire passer des adresses mail dans les chapitres, je suis preneuse... _


	17. Chapitre 17

_La suite !_ _Et presque la fin...  
Cette fois, on retourne à Neptune.  
__Plus que l'épilogue et après, c'est terminé ! J'ai déjà bien commencé l'écriture, ça ne devrait pas trop traîner...  
__N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Neptune, 2018

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__9 avril 2018_

_Je hais les psy.  
__Ils n'ont même pas la décence d'avoir des divans confortables.  
__Et il pense que je suis en colère.  
__Sérieusement ?  
__Je suis en colère depuis l'âge de six ans, c'est devenu une part intégrante de ma personnalité.  
__Connard._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle lut le message sur son écran, Veronica hésita un instant entre l'incrédulité et le rire. Incrédulité parce que la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue, c'était un mail de Logan après plus deux mois de silence. Elle s'était attendue au silence. Elle s'était aussi attendue à avoir de ses nouvelles un jour ou l'autre, mais pas aussi… vite. Pouvait-on vraiment trouver que deux mois, c'était vite ? Quelles étaient les règles à respecter dans une situation comme la leur ? Elle ne savait pas exactement.

Mais ce message était aussi tellement… tellement _Logan_. Elle l'imaginait sans peine en train de pester contre un type pontifiant bardé de diplômes qu'il payait probablement une fortune pour disséquer son enfance chaotique. Logan ne parlait _jamais_ de son enfance, avec personne. Elle avait été l'une des rares personnes avec qui il ait jamais abordé le sujet, mais c'était plus par des allusions, de remarques involontaires. Jamais ils n'en avaient vraiment _discuté_. Veronica ne l'avait jamais poussé à le faire. Elle l'aurait écouté s'il en avait un jour ressenti le besoin, mais d'ici là, elle en savait déjà suffisamment sur la famille Echolls pour se faire une idée assez précise de ce que sa vie avant la mort de ses parents avait dû être et pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Du coup, imaginer Logan allongé sur un divan pour parler de ses blessures les plus intimes à un parfait étranger lui laissait une drôle de sensation… Elle savait ce qu'on ressentait à ce moment-là, à quel point il était effrayant de parler de toutes ces choses qu'on avait gardé pour soi si longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne, plus rien, plus aucune excuse derrière lequel se cacher. A quel point c'était libérateur aussi, de pouvoir exprimer toute cette colère et cette souffrance en sachant que la personne en face de vous allait vous aider à tout rationnaliser enfin, sans porter de jugement.

Elle espérait que ce serait plus facile pour Logan que pour elle. Elle le croyait – après tout, il avait décidé de commencer une thérapie de son plein gré alors qu'elle-même était entrée pour la première fois chez son psychiatre contrainte et forcée. Mais elle espérait de tout cœur que cela l'aiderait autant que cela l'avait aidé elle. Dieu sait qu'elle en avait eu besoin…

Elle cliqua finalement sur le bouton 'Répondre', avant de regarder nerveusement clignoter le curseur sur la page blanche affichée un long moment, indécise. Logan attendait-il vraiment une réponse de sa part ? Il lui avait elle-même fallu des années pour recommencer à se sentir vraiment bien dans sa peau, pour ne plus hyperventiler à l'idée de revoir un jour Logan, pour réussir à se rendre sur la tombe de Cassidy et lui cracher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pour aller et venir dans Neptune sans s'imaginer que tous ses habitants ne rêvaient que de lui planter un couteau dans le dos, pour pardonner à sa mère d'avoir oublié qu'elle était une mère le jour où elle était tombée dans une bouteille de whisky, pour accepter le fait que oui, elle avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main… Et c'était seule qu'elle avait eu besoin d'en arriver à cette conclusion. Mais combien de temps faudrait-il à Logan pour parvenir au même stade ?

Elle ferma la fenêtre de la messagerie d'un geste brusque. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'il voudrait y arriver seul. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé de partir. Alors, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait, elle attendrait qu'il fasse ses choix – par rapport à sa vie, à Neptune, à son passé, à elle. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

* * *

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__4 mai 2018_

_Je vis à New York, je suis millionnaire, j'ai été admis dans une prestigieuse université dont je suis sorti diplômé avec mention, j'ai décroché un excellent boulot, j'ai été promu plus vite que n'importe lequel de mes collègues, j'ai des amis géniaux…  
__Tu ne t'es jamais regardé dans le miroir en ayant cette impression d'être un imposteur si convainquant que tu as réussi à berner le monde entier ?_

* * *

Veronica quitta le bureau de Ben Kingsley avec la même sensation de malaise qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait affaire à cet homme. Oh, ce n'était pas l'homme en question qui lui posait problème – à l'échelle des millionnaires neptuniens, il était même nettement au dessus de la moyenne question capital sympathie – non, ce qui la gênait, c'était plutôt sa… normalité. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Veronica s'était attendue à… Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais après tout, ce type venait de perdre sa femme, sa fille était complètement bouleversée… et il avait repris sa vie exactement où elle s'était arrêtée quelques mois plus tôt.

Après l'arrestation de Vassili et l'assassinat de Devette et Ivanenko, le FBI et le Bureau du Procureur de New York avaient convenu que le programme de protection des témoins n'était plus vraiment nécessaire à la survie du père et de la fille Kingsley. Le "clan" Vassili avait été décimé, ses activités criminelles démantelées par la police et les fédéraux ou reprises en partie par des caïds de moindre envergure qui se moquaient éperdument de la fille perdue d'un ex-mafieux vieillissant. Quant à Vassili lui-même, il n'avait plus vraiment les moyens de faire quoi que ce soi de sa cellule – si tant est qu'il en ait envie. De ce que lui en avaient dit les quelques contacts qu'elle avait gardé au FBI, Veronica avait compris que le Russe était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre et accepter le fait qu'il était un homme fini et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien apporter à sa fille… Pourquoi dans ce cas la priver du seul père qu'elle ait jamais connu ? Il fallait croire que même les pourris avaient une conscience, en fin de compte. Parfois.

N'empêche. Le retour de Ben Kingsley à Neptune lui faisait froid dans le dos – une vie identique, l'épouse en moins. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? pensa cyniquement Veronica en déverrouillant les portières de sa voiture à distance. Il avait peut-être aimée celle qui s'était appelée un jour Helena Volkova, mais la vie finissait toujours par reprendre le dessus… Quant à elle, elle avait gagné un client qui la payait grassement pour fouiller le passé et les comptes bancaires de ses fournisseurs le plus douteux…

Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme à Neptune. Elle en avait assez de croiser les mêmes visages, de démêler des affaires où apparaissaient les mêmes noms, de batailler en permanence avec le même shérif, de garder un œil sur les mêmes Fitzpatrick, d'être toujours coincée dans la même vie… Logan avait eu raison, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toujours ici ? Son père avait fait une crise cardiaque, mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé de rester – il avait même été le premier à la pousser à partir le plus loin possible de Neptune. Elle aimait son boulot, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait fait une croix sur le FBI qu'elle ne pouvait l'exercer qu'à Neptune… Dieu sait que les adultères, les vols, les meurtres et les affaires de fric fleurissaient partout.

_Peut-être que c'est juste d'un changement d'air dont j'ai besoin, _pensa-t-elle en déposant son portable dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Mademoiselle Mars ?

Veronica sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un visage familier.

- Krista ? Bonjour, dit-elle, décontenancée.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver la jeune fille ici. Ben Kingsley avait laissé entendre lors de l'une de leurs conversations que ses rapports avec sa fille étaient encore tendus, Krista ayant toujours du mal à digérer le mensonge de ses parents…

- Salut, dit Krista, avant de reprendre, le regard méfiant. Vous êtes ici pour ma mère ? Ou moi ?

Veronica secoua la tête.

- Non, je travaille pour ton père sur un dossier pour son travail, rien de plus.  
- Vraiment ? Si cela avait un rapport avec moi, vous me le diriez, n'est-ce pas ? insista Krista. Parce que lui ne me le dira pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste du menton en direction du bureau de son père. Il ne me dit jamais rien.

Veronica détailla un instant la jeune fille, se remémorant la photo que les Kinsley avaient déposé sur son bureau cinq mois plus tôt. La ravissante blonde au sourire radieux avait perdu du poids et dans son regard flottait une forme de tristesse que la jeune détective ne connaissait que trop bien – une de ces tristesses qui vous gagne lorsque l'on commence à perdre ses illusions. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle-même avait eu ce regard là à 17 ans.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il te cache quoi que ce soit, répondit prudemment Veronica, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses entre le père et la fille. L'homme qui a tué ta mère a été tué à son tour, les autres sont en prison. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire, malheureusement.

Krista détourna les yeux.

- Elle me manque, dit-elle brusquement. Ma mère. J'aimerai lui parler, ce serait plus facile. Et puis, je me souviens qu'elle m'a menti, elle aussi. Je suis tellement en colère contre eux…  
- Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux pour toi.  
- Ils m'ont menti, répéta la jeune fille. Pendant toute ma vie, ils n'ont fait que me mentir.

Veronica inspira profondément, s'efforçant de se rappeler que Krista Kingsley n'était qu'une adolescente perturbée qui venait de perdre sa mère. Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer qu'il y avait mensonge bien plus grave que celui-là ? D'accord, il s'agissait de son père, mais il s'agissait surtout de la préserver d'un homme et d'un milieu dont sa mère n'avait réussi à s'échapper qu'au péril de sa vie. D'un homme qui croupissait dans une cellule et finirait probablement dans le couloir de la mort pour une liste de crimes tellement longue qu'elle-même ne se les rappelait pas tous. Ben Kingsley n'était peut-être pas son père biologique, mais il avait apporté à sa fille adoptive bien plus que son véritable père ne l'aurait jamais fait.

- Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années, commença Veronica, hésitante. Cyrose du foie non soignée – elle était alcoolique. Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai vécu des moments… difficiles et au lieu d'être là pour moi, elle est partie parce que c'était trop dur pour _elle_. Un après-midi après les cours, je suis rentrée à la maison et elle n'était plus là. Pas un au revoir, rien. La dernière véritable conversation que j'ai eu avec elle, c'est lorsque je lui ai montré la porte quand elle est revenue deux ans plus tard en me faisant croire qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était sobre et enfin prête à être une épouse et une mère. Elle m'a menti. Et elle est repartie pour la dernière fois ce jour-là, en emportant avec elle l'argent de mes études – qu'elle a probablement utilisé pour se saouler encore plus.

Krista la fixait d'un regard intense, se demandant visiblement où elle voulait en venir.

- Pendant tout ce temps, c'est mon père qui, sans même le savoir, m'a tenue à bout de bras – je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu sans lui. Et un jour, on m'a annoncé qu'il n'était peut-être pas mon père et j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que cela n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il _était_ mon père, peu importe ce que pourrait dire une éprouvette. Il était celui qui empêchait que tout s'écroule. Il était là, alors que ma mère – biologique, elle – avait préféré foutre le camp.  
- C'est différent, s'obstina Krista.  
- Tu as raison, acquiesça Veronica. C'est différent. Tu as deux parents qui t'ont _choisie_ malgré les risques. Ta mère a tout quitté pour te donner une vie qu'elle estimait meilleure que celle que te donnerait ton autre père. Et Ben Kingsley t'a _choisie_ comme fille en sachant qu'un jour, tu lui en voudrais sûrement d'avoir menti. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû te dire la vérité lorsque tu as été en âge de comprendre, mais au final, quelle importance ? Cette vérité, tu la connais aujourd'hui, est-ce que cela te donne envie de courir à New York pour aller voir ton 'vrai' père ?  
- Peut-être. J'y pense, avoua enfin Krista. Souvent.  
- Dans ce cas, tu devrais en parler à ton père.  
- Il ne voudra jamais.

Veronica sourit.

- Je ne pense pas que cela le réjouisse, mais je crois qu'il comprendra. Tu as le droit de savoir qui est cet autre père que tu ne connais pas. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise il y a longtemps, c'est que ce n'est pas la biologie qui fait de quelqu'un un parent. Et Ben Kingsley mérite que tu te souviennes de ça.  
- J'ai lu les journaux, les articles qui parlaient de lui… Mon père biologique. Ce que les gens racontent… Qu'il fait partie de la mafia… C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.

Veronica ne vit pas l'intérêt de lui mentir. Krista Kingsley avait presque 18 ans, c'était encore une adolescente, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Et c'était son histoire, après tout. Quel intérêt de nier alors qu'elle pourrait trouver tous les détails sordides d'un simple clic sur Internet ? La jeune fille serra les dents.

- Il a essayé de vous tuer, continua Krista en lui jetant un bref regard.  
- Pas lui. Des hommes qui travaillaient pour lui. Mais cela revient au même, je suppose.

Le silence qui retomba entre elles fut si long que Veronica se demanda l'espace d'un instant si l'adolescente n'avait pas oublié sa présence. Elle referma le coffre de sa voiture avec un claquement sec et Krista sursauta.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez cherché à savoir ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Pour votre père. Si c'était vraiment votre père.  
- Non, dit Veronica en secouant la tête, s'efforçant de l'écouter patiemment. Mais je l'ai su de toute façon. Et je comprends que tu aies envie de connaître le tien.  
- Ce n'est pas un homme bien, dit brusquement Krista, comme pour se persuader elle-même que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
- Oui, et alors ? dit Veronica, jouant les avocats du diable. Tu sais, s'il y a une chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas être arrivé à temps quand ma mère est morte. J'aurais aimé lui parler. Comprendre – pourquoi elle était partie, pourquoi elle était comme elle était… Ce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse pour qu'elle reste avec nous. Lui dire adieu aussi, parce qu'au final, elle restait ma mère. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de ça – comprendre. Il n'y a pas de bagages plus encombrants que les histoires non réglées avec ses parents.  
- Peut-être bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à aller le voir en prison, reconnut Krista. Ni d'en avoir _réellement_ envie.  
- Personne ne te force à y aller, ni maintenant, ni jamais.  
- Mais vous venez de dire…  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a tous besoin de faire la paix avec certaines choses pour avancer, cela ne veut pas dire que tu as besoin de Vassili pour ça, expliqua gentiment Veronica. Mais s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que tes parents t'aimaient et auraient fait n'importe quoi pour ton bonheur, et crois-moi, dans le monde où je vis, c'est bien plus qu'en ont la plupart des gens…

Cette fois-ci, Krista resta silencieuse pour de bon. Veronica regarda furtivement sa montre et réprima une grimace en réalisant qu'elles avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps à parler qu'elle l'aurait cru.

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, mais j'ai un rendez-vous et je vais devoir…  
- Oh, bien sûr, l'interrompit précipitamment la jeune fille. Mon père m'attend, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle alors que son visage s'assombrissait à nouveau.  
- Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger, lui dit gentiment Veronica en lui pressant la main d'un geste rassurant. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais ça s'arrangera.  
- Sûrement, dit Krista en réajustant la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter. C'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça…  
- Ton père a mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin, dit la jeune détective.

La jeune fille lui était plutôt sympathique et elle savait par expérience qu'elle ne trouverait pas grand monde prêt à lui donner des conseils objectifs sur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être la personne la mieux placée pour ça elle-même, mais alors qu'elle regardait Krista entrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait les bureaux de son père, elle réalisa que la jeune fille avait l'air moins en colère que tout à l'heure. C'était un début.

Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Krista Kingsley était le genre de personne à se remettre vite de ses déceptions, même les plus grandes…

* * *

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__4 juillet 2018_

_Ils ont installé une grande roue pour l'été, au beau milieu de Central Park.  
__Cela m'a fait sourire. Je me suis souvenu de cet été-là, de cette soirée passée à la fête foraine.  
__Je me suis souvenu de Lilly hurlant à pleins poumons, debout au sommet de la grande roue, et toi lui hurlant de se rasseoir et d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile parce qu'elle allait tous nous faire tuer._

_Je revois l'expression hilare de Duncan, et puis son sourire 100 000 volts au moment où il réalise qu'il tient enfin l'excuse parfaite pour te prendre dans ses bras pour te 'rassurer'. Ce crétin voulait t'inviter à sortir depuis des semaines. Je me souviens aussi de la boule qui s'est logée au creux de mon estomac lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu ne serais pas aussi difficile à convaincre qu'il l'imaginait. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose basculait ce soir-là, un sentiment indéfinissable que plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
__Je me demande ce qu'il devient parfois. Duncan. Est-ce qu'il bronze sur une plage des Caraïbes ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il a préféré les Fjords de Norvège ? Est-ce que Lilly ressemble à Meg ? Ou bien à Lilly, version 1.0 ? Cela lui fait quel âge maintenant ? Douze ans ? Treize ? Le temps passe tellement vite…  
__Il n'a jamais repris contact. Avec moi, tout du moins. Je doute d'avoir des nouvelles un jour. Je suis surpris de voir à quel point cela m'indiffère. Un peu triste aussi – je l'ai longtemps considéré comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais je crois qu'on avait cessé d'être des amis bien avant son départ. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ma relation avec toi qui avait mis un terme à notre amitié, et puis j'ai réalisé que notre Duncan était mort en même temps que Lilly.  
__Il était déjà parti depuis longtemps._

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Veronica avait l'habitude des grandes chaleurs de juillet, mais l'air de la mer à Neptune les rendaient supportables. Ici, à Washington, l'air était juste… étouffant. On approchait des quarante degrés et l'esplanade où se déroulait la cérémonie du souvenir procurait bien trop peu d'ombre pour abriter l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

En temps normal, elle évitait ce genre de réunions comme la peste. Elle avait perdu suffisamment de proches au cours de sa vie pour qu'ils hantent tous à un moment ou à un autre ses rêves et elle n'avait pas besoin de les pleurer dans ce genre de circonstances, à plus forte raison entourée de gens dont la majorité était là plus pour être vus que par réel intérêt pour les défunts. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Cette année, le nom de Daniel Todd avait été rajouté à la liste des agents morts en service et, lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'invitation à la cérémonie, elle avait accepté sur une impulsion. Elle devait être présente.

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était demandé si Logan serait là lui aussi, avant de repousser cette idée très vite. Daniel Todd n'était pour lui qu'un agent croisé sur une enquête. Il était compréhensible qu'il assiste aux enterrements ou aux cérémonies pour les agents de la police de New York, mais ceux des fédéraux… Ce n'était pas de l'insensibilité, juste la réalité. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le directeur du FBI prononcer son discours avant que ne soient dévoilés sur le mur les nouveaux noms gravés, allongeant une liste déjà trop longue. Elle chercha des yeux le fils de Daniel, qu'elle repéra au premier rang, avant de sursauter lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette familière un peu plus loin.

La fin de la cérémonie passa trop lentement à son goût. Elle avait revu ses anciens collègues, son ancien patron – à qui elle avait répondu poliment que, non merci, elle ne rêvait pas de reprendre du service et que tout ça ne lui manquait pas particulièrement – échangé quelques mots avec la veuve de Daniel et maintenant, elle voulait juste que cela se termine. L'ambiance était lourde – rien à voir avec la chaleur – et elle voulait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Elle détestait Washington. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ici au cours de sa formation à Quantico ne lui avait donné qu'une seule envie – en partir. Certains objecteraient qu'il s'agissait juste de cette vieille aversion que les habitants de la côte Ouest éprouvaient pour la côte Est, et inversement, mais ils auraient torts. Veronica adorait New York ou Boston, visités quelques années plus tôt, mais Washington lui donnait l'impression d'une ville morte. Trop d'administrations, trop de musées, trop de mémoriaux. Tout ça était bien trop lisse et policé. La capitale sensée mener leur pays vers l'avenir était engluée dans le passé et la paperasse.

S'il y avait bien deux choses qu'elle détestait, c'était le passé et la paperasse.

Le directeur termina enfin la cérémonie et, alors que les personnes présentes se regroupaient pour discuter entre eux ou se dispersaient rapidement, la silhouette familière s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Kyle avec un sourire chaleureux. Tu es loin de Neptune.  
- Il fallait que je sois là, répondit Veronica. Je crois que j'aurais eu l'impression d'oublier sinon… Et puis, je le connaissais depuis longtemps, alors… Toi ?  
- Logan devait venir, avoua Kyle. Et puis, il a été retenu à la dernière minute, alors il m'a refilé son billet de train. On pensait que ce serait bien que quelqu'un de New York soit là.  
- Oh…  
- Tu as l'air surprise.  
- Un peu, reconnut-elle. J'imagine que vous devez avoir déjà suffisamment de cérémonies dans ce genre à New York sans avoir en plus à assister à celles des fédéraux… Mais c'est bien que tu sois là. Daniel aurait apprécié.  
- C'est son fils ? demanda Kyle avec un signe de tête en direction d'un petit garçon debout une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je t'ai vu parler avec lui tout à l'heure…  
- Oui.

Ils quittèrent lentement l'esplanade, côte à côte.

- Tu veux aller manger un morceau ? demanda Veronica. Je connais un bon restaurant italien pas très loin.

Kyle grimaça.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je reprends le train dans une heure, je fais l'aller-retour dans la journée.  
- Une heure ? Ça va faire juste…  
- Je sais. Je ne pensais pas que cela durerait aussi longtemps, pour être honnête. Mais c'était une belle cérémonie.

Cette fois, ce fut autour de Veronica de grimacer.

- Elles le sont toujours, malheureusement. Tu veux que je te dépose à la gare ? Je suis garée pas très loin.

Le jeune inspecteur sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

- Ce serait sympa, oui.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture et prirent le chemin du centre-ville en silence, Veronica hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Logan va bien, dit soudain Kyle, en lui jetant un regard en coin, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Toujours occupé coté boulot, mais il s'est un peu calmé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit avant de t'en aller, mais ça l'a fait réfléchir apparemment…  
- Je lui ai juste dit… Peu importe, finit-elle par dire, peu désireuse de parler de ça avec Kyle. J'ai reçu deux-trois mails, mais on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que j'ai quitté New York. C'est bien d'avoir des nouvelles de quelqu'un qui le voit plus souvent.  
- Les amis sont faits pour ça…  
- Oui, je suppose. C'est probablement ce qui me manque le plus de mon temps au FBI, passer du temps avec des gens qui ne savent rien – ou pas grand-chose – de ce qui s'est vraiment passé à Neptune. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être… normale, tu vois ?

Kyle sourit en secouant la tête.

- Vous êtes vraiment faits différemment de nous autres, Logan et toi. Vous avez un don pour compliquer même les choses les plus simples…

Veronica gara sa voiture le long du trottoir face à la gare et lui jeta un regard pensif.

- Tu crois ? finit-elle par lui demander. Pourtant j'y travaille. Simplifier les choses.  
- Logan m'a répondu la même chose.  
- Un homme selon mon cœur, railla Veronica, avant de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Kyle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et elle l'entendit détacher sa ceinture et ouvrir la portière.

- Merci pour la balade, finit-il par dire.  
- De rien. C'était sympa de te revoir.

Avec un hochement de tête en guise d'adieu, il commençait à s'éloigner quand elle l'arrêta.

- Kyle ?

Il se retourna pour la fixer d'un air interrogateur.

- Si tu pouvais juste… Ne dis pas à Logan que tu m'as vue, d'accord ?

Il lui jeta un regard étrange avant d'acquiescer. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu dans la gare.

* * *

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__25 juillet 2018_

_Vassili.  
__J'ai été le voir en prison aujourd'hui. Un interrogatoire de routine. Je suis le Procureur chargé de son procès, après tout…  
__Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. A l'entendre, il était content que toi et moi on s'en soit sorti.  
__J'appréhendais ce rendez-vous. Je m'imaginais me retrouver face à un type arrogant décidé à rester muet ou au contraire, à me narguer, mais rien de tout ça. Il est resté calme, il a répondu a mes questions – des réponses honnêtes, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de l'enjeu.  
__Il risque la peine de mort et il a l'air ok avec ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il ne sera jamais condamné ou si cela lui est égal. Est-ce que c'est un trait de caractère commun à tous les salopards de cette planète ? Mon père aussi ne s'est jamais inquiété de ce qui arriverait s'il était condamné pour le meurtre de Lilly, cela avait l'air de l'amuser plus qu'autre chose de voir tout ce battage au tribunal – pour rien. Et il avait raison, il s'en est tiré.  
_

_Parfois, je me demande comment j'aurais réagi si c'était lui qui était assis là, sur le banc des accusés, et que c'était à moi de décider ce qu'il allait devenir de lui. Si j'avais eu l'opportunité de l'envoyer dans le couloir de la mort, est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?  
__Je me dis que oui et soudain, je suis content de ne plus avoir 18 ans._

* * *

Trépignant sur son siège, Veronica étouffait de rage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Wallace lui ait joué un tour comme celui-là… Elle était venu chez les Fennell ce soir dans l'espoir de passer la soirée en famille et de profiter de ses neveux, et au lieu de ça, elle s'était retrouvée quatrième convive d'un dîner entre couples. Et la femme de Wallace, Keesha, s'était montrée aussi subtile qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine en lui présentant son "adorable collègue", Ryan.

Le Ryan en question était effectivement adorable. Et drôle. Et charmant. Et il savait visiblement tenir une conversation intéressante sans le moindre problème. Seulement, Veronica détestait plus que tout qu'on lui force la main. Sans compter que cette façon qu'avait le couple Fennell de considérer son célibat comme une tare l'agaçait prodigieusement, en particulier lorsque cela devenait une excuse tout à fait acceptable pour la piéger comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir.

Et après deux heures passées à discuter et à sourire comme si de rien était, au point qu'elle en avait des crampes à la mâchoire, elle bénit intérieurement cette capacité acquise de longue date qu'elle avait de faire deux choses en même temps sans se faire remarquer. Elle tira discrètement de sa poche son téléphone portable et textota rapidement à Mac un ordre bref et suppliant de l'appeler _tout de suite_. Une minute plus tard, alors que la conversation autour de la table s'éternisait sur les mérites du dernier logiciel comptable installé dans l'entreprise de son conjoint à l'essai et que la sonnerie libératrice s'élevait de la poche de son jean, Veronica se jura intérieurement de remercier à genoux Mac la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois répondre, c'est pour le boulot, dit-elle rapidement avant de quitter la table avec un soupir de soulagement.

Une fois isolée dans l'entrée, elle décrocha.

- Merci, merci, merci, tu es la meilleure amie que la terre ait jamais portée.  
_"Euh… De rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_ demanda Mac. _"Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée chez Wallace ?"  
_- Avec Wallace, Keesha et leur super pote Ryan, 35 ans, célibataire, mignon et apparemment suffisamment fortuné pour offrir à la future femme de sa vie une vie relativement confortable…  
_"Ils n'ont pas osé…"  
_- Bien sûr que si. Bon sang, je suis tellement en colère contre eux que si… si ce Ryan n'était pas là, je… Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas au courant.  
_"Je n'étais pas au courant, je sais que tu détestes ce genre de plans."  
_- Wallace aussi le sait, cela ne l'empêche pas de le faire quand même !  
_"Désolée…"_

Veronica soupira.

- Tu n'y es pour rien… Mais au moins, ton coup de fil me permet de trouver une bonne excuse pour m'éclipser. Merci.  
_"De rien. Tu veux passer à la maison ? Lucy dort, pour une fois, j'aurais un peu de temps pour parler."_

Depuis la naissance de sa fille, il était devenu plus difficile pour Mac de trouver du temps libre pour bavarder tranquillement.

- Un autre fois, d'accord ? Ce soir, je vais rentrer.  
_"Ok. Appelle-moi demain."  
_- Bye.

Elle raccrocha avant d'inspirer profondément et de retourner dans le salon en arborant un sourire d'excuse, se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait suivre. Wallace ne serait pas dupe une seconde, elle le savait, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne s'était pas vraiment soucié de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir lorsqu'il avait transformé sa maison en marché aux célibataires, alors qu'il aille au diable. Tout cela était tellement… humiliant. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de faire des rencontres toute seule… Depuis quand ses petits amis potentiels devaient-ils recevoir l'approbation expresse du clan Fennell ?

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, on m'a appelée pour me donner une info pour une affaire dont je m'occupe et ça ne peut pas attendre, s'excusa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle prit congé rapidement de l'ex-futur amour de sa vie et de ses hôtes, avant de s'éclipser sans demander son reste, rejoignant sa voiture à grandes enjambées furieuses. Et comme elle s'y attendait, quelques secondes plus tard, Wallace était sur ses talons.

- Qui c'était au téléphone ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Elle fit volte-face et le toisa d'un air furieux.

- Mac. Je lui ai demandé de m'appeler pour avoir une bonne excuse pour me tirer d'ici, lui dit-elle sans même penser à lui mentir une seconde.  
- Classe, Veronica, vraiment. La soirée était donc un tel calvaire pour toi ? demanda Wallace, vexé.  
- Je déteste ce genre de rendez-vous arrangé et tu le sais, Wallace. A quoi tu t'attendais exactement ? Que ton Ryan et moi, on ait un coup de foudre et qu'on finisse la soirée à Las Vegas, avec Keesha et toi comme témoins ?

Wallace leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, je me serais contenté de beaucoup moins que ça. Je sais que c'est le genre de type qui te plait, Veronica, alors quoi ?  
- C'est le genre de type que _tu_ penses me plaire, Wallace, ne mélange pas tout.  
- Oui, comme tu veux, dit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Veronica serra les dents.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Wallace, dis-le. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ces petits jeux, ce soir encore moins que d'habitude, crois-moi.  
- Cela fait dix ans que tu enchaînes les histoires sans suite, Veronica. Peu importe que ça ait marché ou non, au moins tu essayais de rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais depuis le début de l'année, rien. Depuis que tu es rentrée de New York, c'est le désert. Combien de temps encore tu vas le laisser t'empêcher de vivre, Veronica ?

Et ça y est, on était. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Logan allait atterrir au milieu de cette conversation. Il ne s'était pas caché de ce qu'il en pensait lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son ex allait se joindre à eux à la fête d'anniversaire de Keith…

- Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Logan.  
- Tu parles. Cela fait quinze ans que je vous regarde vous tourner autour tous les deux, et on a tous vu le résultat ! Il t'a rendu un fier service en te demandant de partir, alors il est plus que temps que tu arrêtes d'espérer, tu ne crois pas ? Vous vous connaissez depuis l'âge de douze ans, s'il était vraiment l'amour de ta vie, les choses se serraient arrangées depuis déjà longtemps.  
- Tu ne comprends rien…  
- Je sais que la meilleure décision que tu aies jamais prise a été de rompre avec lui pour la dernière fois, rétorqua sèchement Wallace. Maintenant, passe à autre chose !  
- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'en avais peut-être pas envie ? lui dit Veronica, désespérant de lui faire comprendre.  
- Si c'est ça, ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux lorsqu'il te brisera le cœur encore une fois, l'avertit Wallace en secouant la tête.  
- Wallace, cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne ramasses plus grand-chose en ce qui me concerne… Tu as ta vie, ta femme, tes enfants… Et c'est une bonne chose, c'est cela qui doit être ta priorité. Et tu as raison, je ne veux pas finir toute seule, moi aussi j'ai envie d'avoir une famille, de ne plus être seulement… la super grande sœur ou la tatie cool. Mais je refuse de me ranger juste parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi ou parce que j'arrive à un âge où on pense qu'une femme _doit_ se caser. Je viens à peine de fêter mes 31 ans, je ne veux pas d'un second choix juste parce que j'ai peur de finir seule, je mérite mieux que ça.  
- Logan ne sera pas ton premier choix. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à lui ou à ce qui pourrait être, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Il en vaut la peine. Il en a toujours valu la peine, même maintenant – peut-être encore plus maintenant. Mon plus grand regret restera de ne pas le lui avoir dit il y a dix ans. Mais tu as raison, peut-être que ce ne sera pas Logan. Peut-être qu'on a laissé passer notre chance, et si c'est le cas, alors il faudra que je l'accepte. Ou ce ne sera peut-être jamais personne, vu mon sale caractère, mais s'il y a une chose de certaine, c'est que ce ne serait pas non plus ton Ryan. Tu es l'un des mes meilleurs amis, Wallace, mais en ce moment, tu ne m'aides pas.

Wallace secoua la tête.

- Pourtant, j'essaye, Veronica. Seulement, tu ne veux pas entendre.  
- C'est toi qui ne m'écoute pas. On n'a jamais été d'accord lorsqu'il s'agissait de Logan, alors j'apprécierais qu'on ne se lance pas encore une fois dans le même débat qui ne mènera nulle part. Parce qu'au final, je me moque de ce que tu penses – sur ce sujet, en tout cas.  
- Tu sais que ce n'est pas…  
- Wallace, stop, l'arrêta-t-elle sèchement. Tu arrêtes.

Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire avant de soupirer.

- D'accord, je me tais. Mais je n'en pense pas moins, s'obstina-t-il.  
- Peu importe, dit-elle sèchement. Tu feras mes excuses à Keesha.

Il acquiesça.

- Et Wallace ? dit-elle en montant dans sa voiture. Plus de soirée comme celle-ci. Jamais.

Il acquiesça à nouveau en silence et elle s'éloigna de la maison avec l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine. Elle avait décidément bien fait de ne rien dire à Wallace de ces mails que Logan lui envoyait – ces mails qui lui laissaient l'espoir que peut-être tout pourrait s'arranger. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais vraiment digéré cette histoire avec Piz pendant leurs années de fac – le passage à tabac, la rupture… Elle avait ce sentiment qu'il avait vu en son colocataire le mec parfait – simple et équilibré – pour contrebalancer les excès de sa personnalité et, lorsque cela n'avait pas marché… C'est comme s'il avait enfin eu la preuve qu'elle était bien une handicapée des sentiments. Après ça, chaque nouveau petit ami qu'elle avait eu le malheur de lui présenter n'avait suscité chez lui qu'une indifférence polie. Elle lui avait fait remarquer une fois à quel point elle trouvait son attitude blessante, mais il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en lui répondant que si elle attendait de lui qu'il l'aide à se cacher la tête dans le sable, elle allait attendre longtemps.

Depuis ce jour-là, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse, elle se contentait de lui en dire le moins possible, serrant les dents lorsqu'il lui vantait l'harmonie de son couple sans réaliser que Veronica préfèrerait se pendre que de passer le reste de sa vie avec un compagnon qui, même adorable, était aussi terne et ennuyeux que sa Keesha. Si seulement il essayait de comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que lui était heureux comme ça que c'était la recette du bonheur de tout le monde…

Pour être honnête, si Wallace restait après tout ce temps un de ses amis les plus proches, le temps écoulé ces dix dernières années les avait plus éloignés qu'autre chose, malgré le fait qu'ils soient officiellement devenus une même famille. C'était une de ces choses qu'elle enviait à Logan, ces amis qu'il s'était fait à New York et qui l'avaient accepté sans que leur jugement soit biaisé par ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu _avant_. De son coté à elle, c'était Mac qui avait pris la place de la confidente privilégiée dans sa vie. Mac qui savait de douloureuse expérience que même les gens les plus imparfaits, les gens qui dissimulent le plus de noirceur pouvaient être aimés. Mac qui comprenait, pour avoir pris la peine de regarder plus loin que les apparences, ce que Veronica voulait dire lorsqu'elle affirmait que, malgré tous ses défauts, Logan était quelqu'un de bien. Wallace… Il n'en était pas capable, trop campé qu'il était sur ses préjugés. Même s'il avait eu sa part de problèmes, sa vision du monde restait en noir et blanc, alors que Veronica, Mac, Keith ou Logan, avaient compris il y a longtemps que le monde était tout simplement gris.

Oui, elle pensait encore beaucoup à Logan. Trop peut-être. Mais il y avait tous ces sentiments qui étaient remontés à la surface et qui lui laissaient juste un sentiment d'inachevé. Leur histoire était de vraies montagnes russes, avec des bas qui leur avaient laissé des cicatrices profondes, mais les hauts… Seigneur, les hauts… Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait retourné la tête, l'estomac comme Logan Echolls. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, sans le monde extérieur, dans leur bulle, ils étaient juste… parfaits. Alors oui, elle se faisait peut-être du mal, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire une croix sur leur histoire. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux il y a à peine quelque mois.

Et elle ne le pensait pas prêt pour ça non plus, parce que malgré tout ses défauts, Logan avait toujours été lucide lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur couple – parfois même douloureusement lucide. S'il avait réellement eu envie de tourner la page, s'il pensait réellement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, alors il n'y aurait pas ces messages. Elle ne pensait pas se tromper en y voyant là une façon pour lui de ne pas rompre le lien, une tentative pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et dans sa tête, même si cela signifiait le tenir à l'écart pour le moment. Elle le connaissait suffisamment – encore, toujours, même après tout ce temps – pour savoir que reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'aide et consulter un thérapeute était un pas en avant monumental pour quelqu'un comme Logan Echolls. Elle ne pensait pas être la seule raison de ce revirement, mais elle pensait – espérait, pour être honnête – qu'il le faisait en partie pour elle. Pour eux.

Et elle pouvait attendre. Parce que Wallace avait raison au moins sur un point – elle n'était jamais réellement passée à autre chose. Même après tout ce temps, Logan Echolls restait l'homme à qui elle comparait tous les autres. Et il l'aimait toujours lui aussi, de ça elle était sûre. Il ne le lui avait peut-être pas dit à New York, mais il avait cette façon de la regarder… La même que lorsqu'ils avaient 17 ans, ce même regard qu'il avait posé sur elle pendant trois ans, avant qu'ils ne gâchent tout. Et elle le croyait, comme elle l'avait cru à l'époque. Il lui avait menti sur beaucoup d'autres choses, mais jamais sur ses sentiments, même lorsqu'elle les lui avait recrachés au visage. Alors s'il y avait une possibilité, même infime, que cette fois ils aient une vraie seconde – troisième, cinquième, dixième ? – chance, elle allait la saisir. Elle allait attendre. Lui faire confiance. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle travaillait là-dessus – la confiance. Il était plus que temps de mettre ses bonnes résolutions en pratique.

Et elle espérait qu'il comprendrait pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas. Pas encore. Pas avant d'être vraiment sûre que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait lui aussi.

* * *

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__1er septembre 2018_

_J'ai déjeuné avec Connor Larkin aujourd'hui. A chaque fois qu'on se voit lui et moi, j'ai cette impression absurde, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je ne sais pas si c'est son éternel sourire ultra-brite, son égo toujours aussi surdimensionné, sa stupidité toujours aussi persistante ou son bronzage toujours aussi indélébile, mais cela me laisse une sensation étrange.  
__Il croise Trina assez souvent à L.A., ils fréquentent apparemment les mêmes soirées. Il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours aussi creuse, qu'elle boive toujours autant, qu'elle fréquente toujours les mêmes amis insipides et qu'elle soit toujours chômeuse à plein temps et fière de l'être. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… C'est triste à dire, mais quand je la regarde, je me dis que ma vie n'est pas si pathétique finalement. Au moins, je me couche avec la certitude d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile de ma journée…_

_Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Neptune, Veronica ? Parce que c'est là que tu as tout tes repères ? Ou bien parce qu'il y a toujours cette infime partie de toi qui pense que cette ville mérite que tu y laisses les meilleures années de ta vie ?  
__A quel moment a-t-on arrêté de vivre pour nous et commencé à vivre pour expier les péchés des autres ? Je suis fatigué de ressasser le passé._

* * *

- Mais il est temps pour moi d'y songer sérieusement, conclut Keith.  
- Quoi ?

Veronica en laissa tomber la vaisselle qu'elle était en train de nettoyer dans l'évier. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éteindre le robinet d'un geste brusque, lui accordant soudain une attention redoublée.

- Comment ça, tu y penses ?  
- Il reste de la vaisselle, fit doucement remarquer Keith.  
- Oublie cette foutue vaisselle deux minutes ! s'écria Veronica.

Son père soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce cela t'énerve autant ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter qu'il faut que je ralentisse…  
- Il y a une grande différence entre ralentir et prendre sa retraite, papa ! rétorqua Veronica en secouant la tête. Il y a encore un mois, tu ne voulais même pas en entendre parler ! Ça fait plus d'un an que tu parles d'embaucher une troisième personne pour nous soulager un peu, sans jamais sauter le pas parce que tu aimes trop l'idée d'un petit business "père-fille" ! Et aujourd'hui, juste comme ça, tu veux t'arrêter complètement ?  
- Je ne veux pas m'arrêter "juste comme ça", j'ai juste dit que j'y pensais.  
- Sérieusement ! Tu as dit que tu y pensais "sérieusement" !  
- J'en discutais avec Léo l'autre jour, et bosser à l'agence l'année dernière lui a plu. Il serait prêt à quitter le bureau du shérif et à me remplacer de façon permanente – il sait que cette histoire avec la cassette vidéo de Lilly et Aaron est une tâche indélébile dans son dossier qui le privera de la moindre évolution de carrière.  
- Oh, donc maintenant, non seulement tu prends ta retraite, mais en plus, tu t'es déjà trouvé un remplaçant ? Je te remercie de me mettre au courant pendant que tu ne fais encore qu'y penser !  
- Veronica…, dit Keith d'un air exaspéré.

Sa fille se laissa tomber se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine avec un soupir. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Alicia passer la tête à la porte de la cuisine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de disparaître à nouveau sur un sourire rassurant de son mari.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuilles prendre ta retraite, sincèrement, reprit Veronica après un moment. Tu as le cœur fragile et tu ne rajeunis pas, et il faut admettre que ce boulot est parfois… difficile, mais je… Bon sang, c'est toi et moi depuis tellement longtemps… Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à travailler avec un autre. Ni même d'en avoir envie.  
- Personne ne t'y oblige, chérie. Tu pourrais voir ça comme une occasion en or de changer d'air… ou de carrière… ou, je n'en sais rien, juste de… changer ?  
- Et pour faire quoi ? J'adore ce boulot, papa, reconnut Veronica. Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux d'aimer fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, mais enquêter, ça me plaît.  
- Le boulot, oui. Pas Neptune.  
- Je…

Elle se retrouva muette. C'était vrai, elle détestait cette ville. Elle aimait peut-être le cadre de vie, mais elle détestait les gens, les mentalités, les affaires qui, la plupart du temps, se limitaient à trouver un moyen d'enrichir des gens riches pour les rendre encore plus riches ou les aider à dissimuler des histoires embarrassantes. Mais c'était à Neptune qu'elle avait grandi, à Neptune qu'elle avait sa famille. Tout ici lui était familier.

_Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Neptune, Veronica ? Parce que c'est là que tu as tout tes repères ? Ou bien parce qu'il y a toujours cette infime partie de toi qui pense que cette ville mérite que tu y laisses les meilleures années de ta vie ?_

Oui, c'était dans cette ville qu'elle avait tous ses repères. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Neptune pour entrer au FBI, elle avait pensé que se tenir éloignée le plus possible de cette ville l'apaiserait et lui apporterait enfin cette stabilité qu'elle désirait tant. Sauf que le quotidien de cette carrière dont elle rêvait depuis des années n'avait fait qu'accentuer son malaise et ce sentiment de complet décalage avec le reste du monde qu'elle ressentait la plupart du temps. En rentrant à Neptune, elle avait eu l'impression de retomber enfin sur ses pattes… mais à quel prix ?

Keith tira le tabouret à coté d'elle pour s'asseoir et posa une main sur la sienne.

- Je vais te poser une question et je veux une réponse honnête, commença-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si je n'avais pas eu ce problème cardiaque il y a trois ans, est-ce que tu serais revenue travailler ici ?  
- Je ne voulais plus du FBI, répondit Veronica.

Son père secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Veronica. Si je n'avais pas eu cet accident, si tu avais quitté le FBI et que tu avais quand même choisi de redevenir détective privé, est-ce que tu serais revenue vivre ici, à Neptune ?  
- Non, reconnut-elle enfin après un long silence. Probablement pas.

Keith soupira.

- Pourtant tu es là, toujours. Pour moi. Il est temps que vive pour toi, Veronica, et ce n'est pas cette ville qui t'offrira ce que tu mérites ou ce dont tu rêves…

Et soudain, Veronica se revit, debout dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, en train de réfléchir de toute la force de ses six ans à la question que venait de lui poser sa mère.

_"Quels sont tes rêves, Veronica ? Lorsque tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses à l'avenir, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"_

Elle se souvenait encore de la réponse qu'elle avait faite à ce moment-là… Elle et sa super amie Lilly partiraient faire le tour du monde à dos de poney (toujours ce poney) et rencontreraient des princes en chemin – des jumeaux, de préférence – qu'elles épouseraient et avec qui elles auraient beaucoup d'enfants et seraient heureuses jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. A cette époque, Lilly rougissait toujours devant les garçons, Duncan était juste le frère ennuyeux qui les embêtait quand elles jouaient à la poupée et Echolls n'était qu'un nom célèbre parmi d'autres sur les affiches placardées sur la façade du cinéma de la ville. A cette époque, le "monde" s'arrêtait au bout de la jetée sur laquelle ses parents lui achetaient parfois une glace, quand elle était sage.

Lianne avait souri. Elle lui avait expliqué que le monde était bien plus grand que ça et que sa fabuleuse petite fille n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, parce qu'elle était bien trop exceptionnelle pour passer toute sa vie à Neptune alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à voir ailleurs. Veronica se souvenait aussi comment le sourire de sa mère s'était altéré quand elle lui avait alors demandé pourquoi _elle_ était restée à Neptune au lieu de partir, si tout était mieux ailleurs. Elle lui avait répondu que c'était ici que se trouvait son prince à elle. Et Veronica, avec l'innocence de ses six ans, avait hoché vigoureusement la tête – sa mère avait raison, son papa était vraiment le plus beau des princes.

Alors que son regard se posait sur le visage fatigué de Keith, Veronica se demanda soudain ce que Lianne penserait d'elle si elle la voyait aujourd'hui. C'était une question qu'elle lui posait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait sur sa tombe, une question à laquelle elle n'obtenait et n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Etait-elle fière de la femme que sa fille était devenue ? Penserait-elle que, comme elle, Veronica se retrouvait prisonnière d'une vie dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment ? Se serait-elle sentie coupable de ne pas avoir été là, d'avoir désiré au pire moment vivre cette vie loin de Neptune dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Est-ce que c'était pour lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort de partir que Veronica s'obstinait à sacrifier dans cette ville les "meilleures années de sa vie" ?

_A quel moment a-t-on arrêté de vivre pour nous et commencé à vivre pour expier les péchés des autres ? Je suis fatigué de ressasser le passé._

- Je ne ferais rien sans qu'on en discute avant, Veronica, dit enfin Keith, la tirant de ses pensées moroses. Que ce soit pour Léo, ou pour mon départ, ou pour quoi que soit d'autre en rapport avec l'agence. Mais je voudrais juste que tu réfléchisses à tout ça. Parce que cette retraite ne viendra peut-être pas tout de suite, mais elle viendra.

Il lui sourit.

- Pourquoi tu ne verrais pas ça comme une chance de voler vraiment de tes propres ailes, pour une fois ?

* * *

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__2 octobre 2018_

_Je suis désolé.  
__Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à t'écrire après t'avoir chassée de ma vie comme je l'ai fait. Peut-être que je suis juste très égoïste.  
__Mais la réalité, c'est que j'ai peur.  
__Je suis terrifié.  
__Pétrifié à l'idée de vivre le reste de ma vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui – confortable, rassurante et terriblement terne.  
__Pétrifié à l'idée de faire le grand saut, de prendre le risque de t'aimer à nouveau et de te perdre à nouveau. J'ai grandi, mais je n'ai pas encore appris à gérer ça._

_Est-ce que cela fait partie de ces choses que je ne devrais pas t'écrire ? De ces choses qu'il vaudrait mieux garder pour soi et ranger dans ces vieux cartons, avec ses vieilles photos jaunies, ses vieux yearbooks et ses rêves d'adolescent ?  
__Je suis sûr que mon psy me dirait que je suis le seul à pouvoir répondre à ces questions.  
__En fin de compte, peut-être que j'ai grandi plus que je ne le pense…_

* * *

Lucy se remit à pleurer et, après l'avoir bercée un long moment sans résultats, Veronica tourna vers Mac un visage embarrassé.

- Je crois que ma filleule a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, dit-elle. Elle ne m'aime plus.  
- Je crois surtout que ta filleule est enfin prête à aller se coucher, corrigea Mac. Dieu soit loué, je commençais à me dire qu'on allait encore enchaîner une nuit blanche…  
- Tu veux que j'aille la mettre au lit ? lui demanda Bronson.  
- Non, ça ira. Vu comme elle est fatiguée, ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps…

Veronica regarda avec un sourire amusé le jeune papa dire au revoir à sa fille avant que Mac ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

- Tu es mal barré, mon ami, dit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux devant leur dessert. Un vrai papa gâteau…  
- Tu peux parler, tu es pire que moi ! rétorqua Bronson de bonne grâce.  
- Oui, mais je suis la marraine… Cela fait partie de mes devoirs de la gâter autant que je peux. Comment résister à une mini-Mac ?  
- Telle mère, telle fille, murmura Bronson. Je suis foutu.

Veronica l'observa un long moment d'un air songeur.

- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain. Indiscrète. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- Dis toujours, lança-t-il prudemment.  
- Mac. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu de lui donner une seconde chance ? Je veux dire, elle t'avait quitté pour un autre deux ans plus tôt, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à prendre le risque ?

Bronson sembla peser sa réponse pendant un moment. Lorsque lui et Mac étaient sortis ensemble la première fois, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas le plus grand fan de la meilleure amie de sa femme… Elle était sympathique, mais son humour caustique et la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et les autres ne faisaient pas d'elle une personne que les gens avaient envie de connaître mieux. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à l'apprécier, mais il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Mac adorait autant ce petit bout de femme. Veronica Mars était une femme complexe et abimée, elle laissait très peu de gens entrer dans sa vie, mais si vous étiez loyal et sincère avec elle, alors elle devenait la meilleure amie qui soit.

Avec le recul, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir été présente dans la vie de Mac pendant toutes ses années, de l'avoir aidée à surmonter les moments difficiles du lycée, malgré ses propres blessures. Mac lui avait avoué une fois qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait géré l'épreuve Cassidy si elle n'avait pas été là. C'était aussi Veronica qui, malgré sa vision plutôt pessimiste des relations amoureuses, avait joué les conciliatrices lorsque leur couple avait connu des hauts et des bas quelques années plus tôt. Wallace disait d'elle qu'elle était un marshmallow et aujourd'hui, Bronson était fier de faire partie de ces très rares personnes qui la connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir à quel point c'était vrai.

En tout cas, il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que Veronica Mars ne posait jamais de question précise sans raison. A plus forte raison ce genre de question très personnelle. Il envisagea l'espace d'un instant de botter en touche, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait été présente pour toutes les grandes étapes de la saga Mac/Bronson – leur rencontre, leur rupture, leur réconciliation, leur séparation temporaire quelques années plus tard… Elle avait été le témoin de Mac à leur mariage, elle était la marraine de leur fille. Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

- Toi, finit-il par dire.  
- Je ne comprends pas, reconnut Veronica, décontenancée.  
- Tu te souviens de cette soirée dans cette fraternité où on s'est tous retrouvé là par hasard ? Elle a essayé de me parler et je me suis montré très… sec avec elle.  
- Oui.  
- On s'était croisé assez souvent pendant les semaines précédentes, mais ce soir là, c'était différent. Elle était différente. Tant qu'on se contentait d'un bonjour/au revoir, pas de problème, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui _parler_. Ni ce soir là, ni jamais, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi… Tu sais, elle m'avait parlé de son ex du lycée, dit-il. Elle m'avait dit que cela s'était très mal terminé et que depuis, elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Et puis, elle m'a quitté pour ce type et, pendant longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'était moquée de moi, comme si j'avais juste été celui qui l'avait aidée à se remettre d'aplomb en attendant le prochain, tu comprends ?

Veronica acquiesça.

- Et puis, tu es venue me voir sur la terrasse ce soir là, après qu'elle soit partie, et tu as essayé de m'expliquer à quel point cela avait été difficile pour Mac de venir me parler après tout ce temps. Et à un moment donné, tu as fait allusion à ce type toi aussi – Cassidy, précisa-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire d'excuse. Tu as laissé entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une mauvaise rupture, mais de bien plus que ça. Ça m'a tourné dans la tête pendant un moment après ça et j'ai failli te poser la question plusieurs fois, mais il y avait toujours cette lueur dans tes yeux… Tu ne _voulais_ pas en parler. Alors, j'ai essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement – je pensais que ce serait difficile de déterrer l'histoire, mais il m'a suffit de taper son nom et celui de votre lycée sur Internet pour tout avoir sous les yeux. Ou du moins, l'histoire officielle…  
- Je ne comprends pas vraiment le rapport avec votre réconciliation, avoua Veronica.

Bronson haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y en a pas. Pas directement en tout cas. J'ai juste réalisé que cela avait été plutôt prétentieux de ma part de présumer que je l'avais 'réparée' avec quelques soirées en tête à tête et quelques nuits dans mon lit… Ou même d'avoir supposé qu'elle avait besoin d'être réparée en premier lieu, tu vois ? Du coup, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être plus dans notre rupture qu'une simple envie d'aller voir ailleurs et, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je me suis rappelé à quel point ça avait été génial, tous les deux, même si ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Et je me suis dit que si ça avait été aussi bien, alors ça valait peut-être le coup que j'écoute ce qu'elle avait à me dire.  
- Et apparemment, tu as aimé ce que tu as entendu, dit la voix de Mac derrière eux.

Veronica se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolée si je suis indiscrète, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Pas de problème. Et puis, après tout, c'est toi qu'il faut remercier pour lui avoir donné envie de revenir me parler, pas vrai ? la rassura Mac d'un air taquin.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Veronica ? Tu as encore reçu un mail de Logan, c'est ça ? comprit-elle soudain.

Silence.

- Veronica ? insista Mac.  
- Il m'a écrit il y a quelques jours, reconnut-elle enfin, alors que Bronson commençait à débarrasser la table et quittait la pièce pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Je ne sais pas trop où ça va nous mener, tout ça.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?  
- Qu'il a besoin de m'écrire. Qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de prendre le risque encore une fois avec moi, parce qu'il est encore plus terrifié à l'idée de me perdre encore une fois.

Mac lâcha un petit rire.

- J'en connais une autre…  
- Tu penses que je suis complètement dingue, c'est ça ?

Son amie prit son temps avant de lui répondre.

- Je pense… Je pense que c'est entre Logan et toi. Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à tout miser sur une cause perdue. Il y a toujours eu un lien particulier entre vous, un lien que je n'ai jamais réellement compris – que personne n'a jamais réellement compris, je pense – mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, déjà à l'époque. Personnellement, je crois que je ne pourrais pas gérer une relation aussi compliquée avec quelqu'un, mais tu as toujours été plus forte que moi.  
- Pas tant que ça… Wallace pense que je me plante, que si Logan était vraiment fait pour moi, alors on serait ensemble depuis longtemps. Qu'il n'est pas un type bien.  
- Logan n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais Wallace ne l'est pas non plus, fit remarquer Mac. Et il n'a pas toutes les réponses. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans votre couple, à part vous deux. Et qui sait ? Ce sont peut-être les défauts de Logan qui le rendent parfait pour toi… Mais j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait à la soirée d'anniversaire de ton père… Je ne connais pas l'avenir, Veronica, mais honnêtement ? Si tu es ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi amoureuse de lui que tu l'étais à l'époque, alors tu serais folle de ne pas tenter le coup…

* * *

_De : Logan Echolls  
__A : Veronica Mars  
__22 novembre 2018_

_Tu me manques._

* * *

Los Angeles, 22 novembre 2018

Elle vit à la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer dans son cabinet que son ancienne patiente était perturbée. Très perturbée. Par principe, elle avait toujours refusé de coller des étiquettes à ceux qu'elle recevait en thérapie, refusé de les classer selon un degré de 'difficulté'. Personne ne venait consulter un psychiatre sans en en ressentir le besoin – ou, dans le cas de consultations obligatoires dans le cadre du travail, personne ne continuait les consultations après son feu vert juste pour s'amuser. En tant que psychiatre attitré de l'antenne du FBI de Los Angeles, le Docteur Jansen voyait défiler dans son bureau une grande majorité d'agents fédéraux dépressifs, ou paniqués à l'idée de retourner sur le terrain après une blessure, ou dépassés par des cas difficiles, ou perturbés par le décès d'un collègue…

Lorsque Veronica Mars avait franchi pour la première fois le seuil de son bureau, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne cherchait rien de plus que tous les autres. Quelques séances plus tard, non seulement elle savait s'être lourdement trompée, mais également que ces rendez-vous ne seraient que les premiers d'une longue série. Elle avait déjà reçu en consultation des agents fédéraux au passé difficile, mais celui de Veronica Mars était… hors norme. Honnêtement, si la moitié du récit qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune femme n'était pas de notoriété publique, la psychiatre se serait sincèrement demandé si sa patiente n'était pas la plus formidable mythomane qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Et au fil des semaines, alors que Veronica sortait de sa réserve et se confiait sur tous ces évènements qui avaient bouleversés son adolescence et le début de sa vie d'adulte, la thérapeute avait senti poindre en elle une certaine admiration pour ce petit bout de femme et tout ce qu'elle avait traversé qui ne serait probablement jamais classée parmi les cas les plus 'difficiles', mais sont le pourquoi de sa présence dans son cabinet ne faisait pour elle aucun doute. Veronica Mars était brillante. Veronica Mars était jolie, drôle, intelligente et en miettes. Emotionnellement, elle n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, mais elle était tellement persuadée de s'en être sortie intacte qu'il lui avait fallu des semaines pour simplement admettre qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien dans sa peau qu'elle s'acharnait à le faire croire – avec succès – à tout le monde. Cela avait été la première étape. La suite avait été lente, mais il y avait eu des progrès certains et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue dans son cabinet, le Docteur Jansen savait que sa patiente s'en sortirait – cabossée et rafistolée par endroit, c'était certain, mais en un seul morceau.

De fait, lorsqu'elle avait reçu son coup de téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était étonnée – cela faisait près d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. C'était le ton de sa voix, tendu et angoissé, qui l'avait décidée à la recevoir immédiatement, après avoir repoussé le rendez-vous d'un de ses patients moins… urgent – elle ne hiérarchisait peut-être pas ses patients 'difficiles', mais elle mettait certainement à part ceux qui avaient juste beaucoup trop de temps libre, de l'argent à gaspiller et un besoin absurde de parler à torts à travers. Et à Los Angeles, ces énergumènes là étaient nombreux.

Sans un mot, Veronica lui fourra dans les mains une liasse de feuilles avant de commencer à faire les cent pas juste devant elle. Déduisant qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle les lise, le Docteur Jansen s'assit dans son fauteuil et parcourut avec attention chacune des feuilles qu'elle avait sous les yeux – onze e-mails, chacun envoyé à plusieurs semaines d'intervalle, et par la même personne. Ils n'étaient pas signés, mais l'adresse de l'expéditeur la renseigna aussi sûrement sur leur auteur que sur la raison pour laquelle Veronica était aussi perturbée. Et vu la teneur des deux derniers messages, la thérapeute réalisa que la saga Logan/Veronica avait dû connaître un – plusieurs ? – nouvel épisode depuis leur dernière conversation.

- Vous l'avez revu ? demanda-t-elle à Veronica.  
- Il y a quelques mois, oui.  
- Pourquoi vous ne vous assiériez pas et on reprendrait au début ?

Elle regarda la jeune femme soupirer et se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé en face d'elle, avant de retirer machinalement ses boots et de s'assoir en tailleur, comme elle l'avait toujours fait à chacune de leurs consultations.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, elle écouta patiemment Veronica lui raconter les détails de cette enquête qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à New York, dans le bureau d'un certain Procureur, puis dans son lit. Elle réprima un sourire amusé. Elle n'était pas particulièrement romantique, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de souhaiter que les choses s'arrangent entre ces deux là à chaque fois que Veronica prononçait le prénom de son amour d'adolescence.

Il y avait quelque chose de tragique dans leur histoire. D'autant plus tragique qu'il suffisait d'écouter la jeune femme parler de Logan Echolls pour réaliser qu'elle en était encore désespérément amoureuse. Et au vu de l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre et les messages qu'elle avait dans les mains, c'était réciproque. La vie était décidément étrange… Peu d'histoires d'amour commencées au lycée réussissaient à survivre au passage à l'âge adulte. Or, ici, c'était seulement la vie d'adulte qui donnait enfin une vrai chance de réussite à ce qui avait commencé comme un amour d'adolescents…

- Vous l'aimez toujours, dit enfin le Docteur Jansen.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Je sais. Je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda Veronica en la regardant d'un air perdu. Je ne lui ai pas répondu jusqu'à présent, mais… Là, je dois le faire, je ne peux pas… Mais je ne sais pas _comment_ faire. Quoi lui dire. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas dire ce qu'il faut.  
- Soyez honnête. Dites-lui ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, que vous avez peur – peur que cela ne marche pas, peur de souffrir à nouveau. La discussion, c'est la clé, c'est ce qui vous a manqué il y a toutes ces années. Ça et la confiance. Vous êtes prête à lui faire confiance, à prendre le risque. Dites-le lui. Il a besoin de l'entendre. Parce qu'il est aussi terrifié que vous, il vous l'a même écrit noir sur blanc.  
- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

Le docteur Jansen sourit.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'un jour, Logan vous a dit quelque chose du genre "Personne n'écrit de chansons sur les histoires d'amour faciles, juste celles qui sont épiques". Aujourd'hui, que voulez-vous que votre chanson raconte ?  
- Autre chose que l'histoire d'une rupture.  
- La chanson de Logan raconte que vous lui manquez, dit le médecin en lui tendant le dernier mail reçu ce matin même. A moins que vous ne prévoyiez de changer _votre_ refrain en cours de route, cela me semble être un début plutôt prometteur, vous ne croyez pas ?

**TBC…**


	18. Epilogue

_Salut tous le monde !  
Cinq ans presque jour pour jour après avoir posté le premier chapitre de cette histoire, je la termine enfin !  
Epilogue plus court que les chapitres habituels, mais je pense être arrivée au bout de mon histoire et je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'en dire plus... J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le reste et que je pourrais dire que j'ai fini en beauté ! De mon coté, je crois que Logan et Veronica vont me manquer..._

_J'en profite pour envoyer un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début et laissé des commentaires - 2L d'R, Alyxe, amidumx, Aminata, analaura, Ancholia, annie, annushka, anon, bebidoo, bellibella, Bizcuiter, Bonilia, Bulles, Cass Shelly, Cha, Charlye, Charlotte, Clemence F, CrazyAngiie, Cynthia, Delphine94, diana yg, ehtaga, Em3y, EmilyRoseKeys, ilai, Illeana, jeannette, Jitka, juju88480, kamil, kart25, klim38, Lapinou63, laure choc, liberty27, Lili Carter, linka, Lizziemie, LoVeFan47, Loufoca, Luna1005, Lylou, Karine, Mar, Marion, Melody, mike, misslily29, missshay16, mousse1992, Ondatra zibethicus, OrangeMetallique, plume-en-sucre, Ptitelara54, sasaboubouille, shakamia, sirius08, sos35, soso, supergirl971, titia, tom, Xangel-15X, yachiru-chan - et ceux qui ont posté sur les autres sites et dont je n'ai plus les noms !  
Je n'ai pas toujours répondu à vos commentaires, mais sachez que je les ai lus avec un immense plaisir, en particulier dans les moments où je souffrais devant ma page blanche..._

_A très très bientôt j'espère...  
__lexiane_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Quatre ans plus tard

Elle tâtonna sur le matelas à coté d'elle et réalisa que ce n'était pas les pleurs familiers qui l'avaient réveillée, mais la sensation d'être seule dans le lit. Le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet affichait 3:00 et elle attrapa machinalement la robe de chambre posée à ses pieds et s'enroula dedans, se demandant si elle allait trouver Logan au même endroit que les deux nuits précédentes. Le babillement qui s'échappa de la pièce d'à coté lui donna une vague idée de la réponse à cette question et elle s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, il était là, assis dans le rocking-chair, parlant à voix basse à leur fille de trois mois, lovée dans ses bras et posant sur lui de grands yeux bien réveillés. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle avec un sourire amusé et il leva la tête dans sa direction.

- Je t'ai réveillée ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Pas plus que d'habitude, le rassura-t-elle. Elle ne va pas tarder à avoir faim, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à l'heure très matinale où leur fille manifestait bruyamment sa faim toutes les nuits – réglée comme une horloge.  
- Elle n'a pas l'air de trop se plaindre, là, tout de suite… Pas vrai, ma puce ? demanda-t-il au nourrisson d'une voix douce.

Veronica secoua la tête, attendrie. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Logan en adoration devant ce petit bout de chou en layette blanche, elle se demandait comment ne pas l'aimer encore davantage. Elle le savait angoissé par ce nouveau rôle de père – malgré toute sa bonne volonté et une thérapie efficace, Aaron avait laissé des cicatrices psychologiques qui ne disparaitraient jamais vraiment… Bien des nuits au cours de sa grossesse, elle s'était réveillée pour le trouver en train de regarder fixement le plafond, la peur de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que son père avec son propre enfant l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. La naissance de Grace l'avait apaisé, d'une certaine façon, l'idée de lever la main sur cette petite merveille que Veronica et lui avait conçue lui apparaissant comme quelque chose d'inconcevable.

- D'ici quelques mois, elle te mènera pour le bout du nez, plaisanta Veronica.  
- Comme si j'étais le seul…  
- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle doucement.  
- Peut-être qu'elle tiendra jusqu'au matin, cette fois…

Et comme pour lui donner tort, le visage de Grace se chiffonna soudain et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Raté, murmura Logan en lui tendant le bébé. C'est à ton tour, moi, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose.

Il lui laissa sa place dans le fauteuil et, alors que Veronica laissait sa fille téter tranquillement, elle lui posa la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres toutes la soirée.

- Comment cela s'est passé à la prison ?

Logan s'appuya contre le berceau en face d'elle avec un soupir.

- C'était… une exécution, dit-il enfin. Rien de particulièrement joyeux. Beaucoup de gens pour assister à sa mort, personne pour réellement le pleurer.

Veronica aurait pu y être aussi. En tant que victime, même indirecte, de Vassili, elle aurait pu en faire la demande, et au vu de ses relations avec Logan, elle doutait que cela lui aurait été refusé. Elle n'en avait ressenti ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Pour la première fois depuis ses quinze ans, elle se sentait bien dans sa vie et dans sa tête. Elle avait la plus parfaite des petites filles, un mari aimant, elle avait enfin fait la paix avec le passé. Elle avait oublié Vassili lorsque ses blessures avaient fini de cicatriser quatre ans plus tôt et le voir mourir sous ses yeux ne lui apporterait rien de plus. Elle en avait terminé avec tout ça.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Grace quand j'étais là-bas, dit soudain Logan. Tu ne serais probablement jamais venue à New York s'il n'y avait pas eu Vassili. Mais il aurait aussi pu te tuer, ce jour-là. J'ai eu l'impression absurde d'être à la fois reconnaissant et en colère… Mais je suis content que ce soit enfin terminé.

Veronica le comprenait. N'eut été son statut de procureur qui lui imposait dans la mesure du possible d'assister aux condamnations qu'il avait obtenues, elle doutait que Logan se soit déplacé lui aussi. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis le lycée… ou même ces quatre dernières années.

Lorsqu'elle avait décroché son téléphone il y a quatre ans, après ce dernier mail qui avait soulevé tellement de questions, elle passé deux appels – le premier à un de ses anciens collègues du FBI qui avait ouvert un cabinet d'investigation à New York il y a quelques années, le second à Logan lui-même. Elle avait réalisé que rien de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ne sonnerait exactement comme elle le voulait dans un e-mail. Alors, elle s'était jetée à l'eau et deux mois plus tard, elle emballait sa vie neptunienne dans une trentaine de cartons qui avaient traversé tout le pays jusqu'à un petit deux pièces dans Greenwich Village. Sa façon à elle de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Et alors qu'ils avaient passé toute leur vie à ne pas réfléchir lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur relation, Logan et elle avaient décidé de prendre leur temps. Ils voulaient tous les deux que ça marche cette fois-ci, ils étaient au moins sûrs de ça. Mais dix ans, c'était long, ils avaient tellement de choses à réapprendre l'un sur l'autre, de questions auxquelles répondre… Et même la meilleure volonté du monde ne leur avait pas épargné les disputes et les coups bas. Mais au fil du temps, les disputes étaient devenus plus banales, les coups bas plus… domestiques. C'était Logan qui avait rompu le statu quo un soir, un peu plus d'an après son arrivée, en lui demandant de venir s'installer chez lui définitivement – elle passait déjà la majorité de ses nuits dans son appartement, alors quelle importance ? Sans compter qu'ils pouvaient trouver beaucoup plus intéressant à faire de tout ce temps qu'ils perdaient à passer d'un appartement à l'autre. En d'autres circonstances, Veronica aurait paniqué – est-ce que ce n'était pas trop tôt, trop vite ? – mais cette façon que Logan avait eu de présenter son emménagement comme quelque chose de naturel et logique avait dédramatisé les choses. Elle aimait la logique, c'était son truc.

Et au final, sans le réaliser, ils étaient devenus un 'vrai' couple. Enfin. Neptune était toujours là, mais cela ne prenait plus toute la place, ils avaient définitivement refermé la parenthèse. Les photos de Lilly et de leur adolescence avaient trouvé leurs places sur les étagères, au milieu de celle du mariage de Kyle (comme quoi, tout était possible), de la fête organisée pour les 35 ans de Veronica et de la naissance de leur fille. Mara Clarke et Sarah Vaughan avaient pris une place de choix dans sa vie, tout comme leurs maris respectifs, pendant qu'elle continuait ses bavardages avec Hayley ou Mac par webcam interposée – peu importe la distance, son amie de Neptune resterait définitivement sa confidente attitrée.

Et puis, il y avait New York… Veronica s'était faite à cette ville avec une rapidité qui l'avait surprise elle-même – Chinatown, Central Park et Broadway, Brooklyn et sa vue sur la skyline, l'Empire State Building et le shopping sur la 5ème Avenue… Coté boulot aussi, tout roulait. Au début, cela n'avait pas été facile – en tant qu'enquêtrice privée, elle avait besoin de contacts et de réseaux que l'on ne réussissait à se forger qu'après des années de travail sur le terrain, mais après quatre ans passés dans la Grosse Pomme, elle commençait vraiment à prendre ses marques. Un peu trop même selon Logan qui, pour s'être retrouvé une ou deux fois dans le camp adverse au tribunal, avait réalisé que sa femme n'avait rien perdu de son insolence et de son obstination. Ni de cette capacité à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Logan qui restait de toute façon la raison pour laquelle elle s'était faite aussi facilement à cette vie sur la côte Est. Logan qui lui avait demandé lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte si la Californie lui manquait. Elle avait su à ce moment qu'il aurait accepté de repartir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et elle avait refusé sans regrets. Sa vie était ici, à New York, avec lui. Et si elle avait eu le moindre doute, cette grossesse non planifiée se serait chargée de les dissiper. Parce que lorsque le petit + était apparu sur l'écran de son test, elle n'avait pas paniqué. Elle, Veronica Mars, maniaque du contrôle, n'avait pas paniqué devant le plus monumental des imprévus. Si elle et Logan avaient déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants, jamais encore ils n'étaient passé de l'hypothétique à la réalité, mais le sourire de Logan lorsqu'elle lui avait appris la nouvelle avait achevé de faire passer son absence de panique à un état de bonheur délirant.

Ils s'étaient mariés trois mois plus tard, en petit comité, sur une plage des Hamptons. Lorsque Logan avait suggéré qu'ils achètent une maison là-bas, son premier réflexe avait été d'objecter qu'elle ne voulait pas aller s'enterrer dans cette ville de snobs, Neptune lui avait suffit. Et puis, elle était tombée amoureuse de la première maison qu'ils avaient visitée, avec ses immenses baies vitrées, sa véranda et son accès direct à la plage, du coté sauvage de cette bourgade désertée par les riches touristes à la fin des vacances d'été. Elle imaginait Grace faire des pâtés de sable, chercher des coquillages et sauter dans les vagues dans quelques années, comme elle l'aurait fait s'ils vivaient en Californie, et elle se félicitait d'avoir écouté Logan cette fois encore.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui demanda soudain son mari. Tu as l'air ailleurs…  
- Je pensais juste à tout ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années. Je me demande ce que tous ceux qu'on a connu au lycée penseraient s'ils nous voyaient aujourd'hui…

Logan se retint de rire – oh, il imaginait sans peine ce qu'ils penseraient… Il doutait que la rumeur de leur mariage ce soit répandue à Neptune. Keith n'était pas du genre à bavarder et Wallace et Mac n'avaient gardé aucun ami proche de leurs années lycée. A moins que Dick… ? Mais là encore, Logan en doutait – cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son ancien ami.

Ils avaient eu la chance de voler en dessous des radars des journalistes, ces dernières années. Il s'était écoulé un peu trop de temps entre la fusillade et leur mariage pour qu'ils soient encore la priorité des tabloïds et Logan savait quelles ficelles tirer pour qu'on leur foute la paix – c'était en partie pour cela qu'il entretenait avec autant de soin les relations encore nombreuses qu'il avait dans le milieu du spectacle. Il restait discret et ne faisait jamais d'apparitions publiques en dehors de celles exigées par son travail, mais il veillait jalousement sur la mémoire de ses parents – pour des raisons très différentes selon qu'il s'agissait d'Aaron ou de Lynn.

- J'imagine qu'ils me jetteraient tous des regards noirs pour avoir définitivement mis le grappin sur le célibataire le plus recherché des Etats-Unis, plaisanta Veronica.

Logan arbora un rictus méprisant.

- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir…  
- Surveille ton langage, le réprimanda-t-elle en riant à moitié.  
- Elle est trop petite pour comprendre.  
- Un jour, elle ne sera plus trop petite pour comprendre.  
- Et ce jour-là, elle deviendra la petite fille la plus cool que la terre ait jamais portée.  
- Vraiment ? rétorqua Veronica, amusée.  
- Tu as vu les parents qu'elle a ?

Elle lâcha un soupir résigné.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

Logan regarda Veronica caler Grace sur son épaule, attendant visiblement le signal sonore indiquant la fin définitive du repas pour la remettre dans son berceau. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que leur fille avait un sacré caractère… Avant même qu'elle ne soit née, Veronica se plaignait déjà qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait voulu – comprimer ses poumons ou jouer au football avec sa vessie, entre autres. Elle avait également pris son temps pour pointer le bout de son nez, après plus de trente heures d'un travail épuisant pour Veronica. Et depuis, elle refusait de faire ses nuits, désamorçait chaque colère avec un sourire radieux dépourvu de dents et enroulait tout le monde autour de son petit doigt, lui en tête. Kyle s'était auto-proclamé super-tonton et Gabriel et Mara planifiaient déjà des fiançailles avec leur propre rejeton. La suite du programme risquait d'être intéressante…

Bref, comme toujours, l'association Mars-Echolls faisait des étincelles.

Et il n'y avait pas que dans ce domaine… Depuis quelques temps, l'idée de poursuivre cette association dans le cadre du boulot faisait son chemin dans leur tête. La carrière de Logan piétinait. Après la condamnation de Vassili, il était devenu le successeur potentiel à la succession de Berrisford à la tête du Bureau du Procureur le plus fréquemment cité par les journalistes judiciaires et le nouveau Gouverneur de l'Etat. Berrisford était à deux ou trois ans de la retraite, mais Logan n'était pas particulièrement intéressé – le poste était trop politique et il se refusait à se lancer dans une campagne électorale. Il détestait la politique à peu près autant que le show-business.

Mais alors qu'il avait par le passé affirmé qu'il ne passerait jamais de l'autre coté de la barrière, l'idée d'ouvrir son propre cabinet commençait à le tenter. Et lorsque Veronica avait négligemment suggéré que, s'il se décidait, il aurait besoin d'une enquêtrice efficace, ce qui n'était au début qu'une plaisanterie entre eux était devenu un projet auquel ils commençaient à réfléchir sérieusement. Ce ne serait probablement pas pour tout de suite – Veronica voulait profiter à fond des premières années de la vie de leur fille et pour le moment, Logan ne se sentait pas encore prêt à démissionner de son poste. Sans compter qu'il préférait ne pas se lancer en solo et prendrait son temps pour trouver un éventuel associé. Mais après tout, ils avaient le temps.

Veronica se leva pour reposer leur fille dans son berceau et, moins d'une minute plus tard, celle-ci dormait profondément.

- J'essaye de me rappeler comment c'est de dormir toute une nuit sans être réveillé en sursaut et je ne m'en souviens plus, fit remarquer Logan.

Veronica se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Pauvre chou, se moqua-t-elle.  
- Hum hum… Et d'ailleurs, je suis fatigué. Très fatigué, reprit-il en la poussant vers la porte de leur chambre. Tellement fatigué que je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de retourner dans ce grand lit juste derrière toi.  
- Pour dormir.  
- Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air faussement offensé. Tu me prends pour qui ?  
- On se le demande…  
- Mais je suis ouvert à toutes les contre-propositions, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Veronica frissonna et sourit.

- On peut sortir Logan Echolls de mon mari, apparemment, mais pas le procureur, murmura-t-elle.  
- Si c'était trop facile, où serait l'intérêt ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin en la poussant sur le lit, où elle s'enfonça avec délice avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.  
- L'histoire de notre vie…  
- Yep, commenta-t-il en partant à l'assaut de ses lèvres.  
- J'attends avec impatience le moment où Grace va apprendre la signification du mot 'contre-proposition', rétorqua Veronica d'un air détaché entre deux baisers.

Logan s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan, et son sourire disparut.

- Wow… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.  
- Tu voulais une fille qui me ressemble, mon petit doigt me dit que tu as été exaucé.  
- Tentée par un garçon, histoire de rétablir l'équilibre ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Tu es mignon, mais on va attendre quelques années pour ça. Et puis, tu as encore besoin d'entraînement…

Il se redressa pour la regarder d'un œil noir.

- C'est ça, ta contre-proposition ? Parce que je la trouve plutôt vexante.

Elle l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et l'embrassa avec force, alors qu'il passait les mains sous sa nuisette et l'en débarrassait d'un geste.

- Vexante et injuste, reprit-il entre deux baisers.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment. En fait…  
- Logan ? l'interrompit-elle soudain.  
- Hum ?  
- Tais-toi.

Et après ça, il n'y eu plus rien à dire…

* * *

_Ils étaient appuyés contre la limousine alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur l'océan. A quelques pas, sur la plage, Duncan riait, filmant une Lilly qui, sous l'effet du champagne, chantait à tue-tête, les bras levés, tournoyant sur elle-même comme si elle essayait de toucher le ciel. Elle donnait l'impression de flotter sur le sable, nimbée de la lumière jaune de l'aube._

_- "At first, I was afraid, I was petrified ! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side ! Then, I spent so many night, thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong ! And I learned how to get along !" hurla Lilly en direction de l'océan.  
__- Elle va se rendre aphone, fit remarquer Veronica.  
__- Et elle aura bien raison, acquiesça Logan. "And so, you're back, from outer of space" ! reprit-il à son tour, de la voix la plus fausse qu'elle ait jamais entendue. "I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face" ! Allez, Ronnie, on chante !  
__- "I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key" ! le joignit-elle immédiatement, riant à moitié. "If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me" !  
__- Bravo, Veronica ! lui cria Lilly de la plage. Venez nous rejoindre, tous les deux !_

_Après avoir échangé un regard avec Logan, Veronica se débarrassa de ses talons aiguille à l'arrière de la limousine, pendant que lui récupérait la dernière bouteille de champagne qui traînait sur le siège. Puis, ils sautèrent sur le sable et rejoignirent leurs deux amis au bord de l'eau._

_Lilly se laissa tomber sur le sable et les trois autres s'assirent à ses cotés. Logan fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne et leur passa à chacun une flûte. Veronica avait déjà suffisamment bu pour avoir la tête qui tourne, mais elle lui tendit la sienne sans hésiter. Elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer raisonnable… Logan remplit leurs verres les uns après les autres avant de jeter la bouteille sur le sable et de lever le sien en direction de l'océan._

_- Trinquons ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
__- A quoi ? demanda Veronica en souriant.  
__- A la liberté ! s'exclama Lilly.  
__- Au meilleur des bals de promo ! renchérit Duncan._

_De son coté, Logan réfléchit quelques instants._

_ - A l'avenir, finit-il par dire. Quoi qu'il puisse être…  
__- A l'avenir, confirma Veronica._

_Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un joyeux tintement et ils s'allongèrent tous les quatre sur le sable, contemplant en silence le soleil en train de se lever sur Neptune._

_La vie était belle…_

**FIN**


End file.
